A Beautiful Mess
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Duas coisas bagunçam a vida perfeita de Bella Swan: O pai que, depois de 10 anos viúvo, entra em um relacionamento. E Edward, um homem que era apenas um jogo de sedução divertido, mas que mexe com seus sentimentos mais do que ela esperava.
1. Prólogo

**A Beautiful Mess**

**Titulo:** A Beautiful Mess

**Autor:** Brenda Karoline (Frida)

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, Drama, UA.

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse: **Duas coisas bagunçam a vida perfeita de Bella Swan: O pai que, depois de 10 anos viúvo, entra em um relacionamento. E Edward, um homem que era apenas um jogo de sedução divertido, mas que mexe com seus sentimentos mais do que ela esperava.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.

Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Bella POV.**

_**Junho de 2003.**_

_De volta aos meus oito anos de idade, eu era apenas mais uma garotinha qualquer, aproveitando o início do verão na populosa Chicago. O sol estava quente lá fora, mas eu não queria sair de casa. Eu havia aprendido na escola que aquele seria o dia mais longo do ano, o dia 21 de junho. Então eu estava na sala de música que havia em minha casa, sentada ao lado da minha mãe enquanto ela tocava uma música alegre e quente para mim. Ela dizia que eu havia sido a inspiração daquela música. Já devia se passar das oito da noite, e o sol ainda brilhava pelas janelas da nossa casa. O céu agora tinha uma cor meio laranja. Era lindo._

_- Que tal você me ajudar a tocar a próxima música? - ela ofereceu suavemente, me olhando com um sorriso nos olhos._

_- Sério? - perguntei animada. - Você quer que eu toque com você?_

_- Claro, princesa - ela riu. Eu amava a risada dela. - Você sabe que eu amo quando você toca piano para mim._

_- Mas eu não sou tão boa quanto você - murmurei cabisbaixa._

_- Deixe de bobagens, princesa. Você toca piano muito bem, e ainda dá um show tocando violino!_

_- Você realmente acha isso? - perguntei mordendo os lábios, nervosa._

_Ela assentiu ainda sorrindo e deu um beijo rápido no topo da minha cabeça. Eu sorri para ela, satisfeita. Minha mãe era a melhor pessoa no mundo - ela e meu pai, claro, mas ela era a melhor pessoa no mundo que sabia tocar piano. E eu amava ouvir ela dizendo que eu tocava bem._

_- Então, pequena Srta Isabella, você me concederia a honra de um dueto?_

_- Claro que sim, mamãe. Você é a única que eu divido o piano._

_Ela gargalhou, sabendo que era verdade. Eu não sabia muito bem como dividir as coisas com as pessoas. Não era certo, ela me dizia que isso era ser _egoísta_ e isso não era nada legal. Mas eu só era _egoísta_ com aquilo que eu amava. Então estava tudo bem, né? Só que eu amava muitas coisas._

_- Tudo bem, vamos lá. O que você quer tocar? - ela perguntou me olhando._

_Vi os cabelos quase loiros dela brilharem por causa do sol e sorri, lembrando-me de uma música que a gente havia escrito juntas. Sorri para ela e me virei para o piano, começando a tocar. Ela entendeu qual música eu queria e então começou a tocar comigo. Era uma música lenta e que sempre me deixava mais calma. Tocamos por algum tempo, e quando acabamos o sol já estava terminando de se por e a sala estava mais escura. Escutamos alguém bater palmas atrás de nós e eu sorri quando vi quem era._

_Pulei da cadeira e saí correndo para encontrar meu pai no caminho e ele me pegou em um abraço, dando um beijo em minhas bochechas antes de me colocar no chão novamente._

_- Que coisa mais linda de se ver - ele disse, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da minha mãe quando ela chegou perto de nós dois. - As duas mulheres da minha vida tocando piano enquanto o sol se põe. _

_- A mamãe terminou a minha música! - eu disse feliz, olhando para cima._

_- Ah, é? E como é a música baseada na minha garotinha?_

_- É linda - respondi sorrindo e ele começou a cutucar minha barrinha me fazendo rir._

_- É claro que é linda, minha princesa. Qualquer coisa feita baseada em você é a coisa mais linda do mundo - minha mãe disse._

_- Mais linda que a lua? - perguntei e ela assentiu. - Mais linda que as luzes de natal?_

_- Mais linda do que qualquer outra coisa - meu pai concordou. - Então, agora que minhas lindas garotas terminaram de tocar, o que vamos fazer?_

_- Filme! - eu disse animada._

_Minha mãe concordou e disse que mandaria fazer uma pipoca enquanto eu e meu pai escolhêssemos o filme. Eu vi meu pai olhando apaixonado para ela e sorri. Quando eu crescesse queria ser como os dois._

_- Papai? - chamei e ele me olhou. - Você promete que só tem eu e a mamãe na sua vida? Que nós somos suas únicas garotas? - perguntei manhosa e ele riu para mim._

_- Sim, meu bem._

_- Para sempre?_

_- Para sempre._

_**Junho de 2012.**_

E agora, voltando aos meus dezessete anos, eu era uma garota sozinha sentada em frente ao seu piano, observando o céu escuro de Chicago, enquanto passava meus dedos lentamente pelas teclas do meu enorme piano preto, mas sem realmente apertá-las. Nenhum som saía daquele piano há dez anos e eu sequer me lembrava do seu som. Eu só conseguia lembrar da melodia alegre e quente. Só isso. Às vezes eu me lembrava das risadas enquanto eu e minha mãe tocávamos juntas.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. Voltando para dez anos atrás, eu tinha minha mãe e meu pai ao meu lado. E chegando no _agora_ eu só tinha o meu pai e ele era tudo para mim. Se ele também fosse embora da minha vida, tudo perderia o sentido. Há dez anos tínhamos sido apenas eu e ele, ninguém entre nós dois. Apenas Isabella e Charlie Swan. E caso ele também partisse, eu não saberia ser apenas Isabella.

Escutei passos atrás de mim, e agradeci mentalmente por não estar chorando.

- Oi, princesa - meu pai disse, passando a mão em meus cabelos, fazendo o afago que só ele sabia. - Resolveu tocar um pouco hoje?

- Você sabe que não - murmurei chorosa. - Eu nunca mais vou tocar piano.

- Minha princesa, você toca tão bem - ele insistiu, sentando-se ao meu lado. - Eu sinto falta de ouvi-la tocar.

- E eu sinto a falta da mamãe, mas isso não vai trazê-la de volta.

Ele respirou fundo, puxando-me para um abraço apertado e sussurrando coisas gentis em meu ouvido. Ouvi ele dizendo que minha mãe ficaria feliz se eu tocasse de novo, que ele também sentia falta dela e que ela não ia gostar de nós ver tristes assim. Eu assenti em seu abraço, me sentindo um pouco melhor. Nem todos os dias eram assim, mas hoje era um dia especial. Eu ainda me lembrava de tocar piano com ela vendo o sol se por. Aquele dia fora o último dia em que tocamos juntas e uma semana depois ela precisou ser internada com urgência. Foram as piores férias de verão da minha vida.

- Tem razão - assenti. - Mas eu não posso tocar piano para você. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, princesa. Não precisa tocar se não quiser. Temos sempre um violino à disposição, certo?

Dei um sorriso, sentindo-me carente de repente. Meu pai andava ausente de casa nos últimos meses, de acordo com ele, estavam em uma fase crucial da empresa e então ele tinha muitas reuniões até tarde da noite. Eu não reclamava, por que eu entendia e também assim podia sair com minhas amigas. Eu amo meu pai, amo sua companhia, mas eu ainda tenho dezessete anos e gosto de curtir a vida. Porém, naquele dia em especial, sentindo-o me abraçar, eu notei como eu sentia falta de estar assim com ele.

- Papai? - chamei de repente.

- Sim, princesa?

- Eu ainda sou a única garota em sua vida, né? - perguntei manhosa.

- Sempre, meu bem. Ninguém vai tirar o seu lugar.

Sorri feliz com a sua resposta e afastei-me do abraço, limpando as lágrimas que eu não tinha visto cair e ele sorriu de volta para mim, afagando minhas bochechas rosadas. Eu, assim como ele, tinha uma mania de corar quase sempre. Não importava o motivo.

- Agora, minha princesa, as férias de verão chegaram e eu tenho certeza que você tem um pedido para me fazer - ele sorriu.

- Tenho mesmo - disse fazendo biquinho por ele já imaginar que eu ia querer algo. Eu sempre ficava mais dengosa. - Alice me convidou para ir para a Califórnia com ela. Ela vai ficar na casa dos tios dela e me chamou.

- E nessa casa vai ter meninos? - arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não, papai - ri docemente para ele. Será que ele considerava a areia da praia como parte da casa? Ou talvez a varanda? - Você sabe que eu e Alice não somos assim.

- Só estou checando, princesa. Você sabe como os meninos costumam ser nessa idade... Só estão atrás de uma coisa.

Pisquei os olhos inocentemente para ele, fazendo um bico de confusão.

- Que coisa, papai?

Ele grunhiu irritado consigo mesmo por ter iniciado um tópico de conversa que ele não poderia continuar e eu segurei minha risada. É claro que eu sabia o que sexo era. Não era nenhuma virgem de 14 anos. Mas meu pai não precisava saber disso. Tudo o que ele achava que sabia é que eu beijei um garoto, mas achei nojento e ainda não voltei a tentar. _Bobinho._

- Uh... nada, princesa. Você pode ir para a Califórnia com a Alice - disse mudando de assunto. - Nada de garotos e bebidas.

- Você sabe que eu só bebo vinho no Natal, e champanhe no ano novo - continuei com meu bico. - E eu nem gosto tanto assim.

- Muito bem, princesa. Continue assim.

Voltei a sorrir de forma doce para ele e ele suspirou, levantando-se.

- Preciso ir dormir agora, pois acordo cedo amanhã. Boa noite, princesa - disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Boa noite, papai!

Assim que ele saiu um outro tipo de sorriso nasceu em meus lábios e eu peguei meu celular no bolso rapidamente.

_~ Califórnia liberada. Que o verão comece. xx - Bella._

Ser a garotinha do papai costumava ter suas vantagens, e eu adorava elas.

* * *

_**N/A: Então, mais uma fanfic postada... Eu estou realmente animada com essa e acho que vocês vão gostar dela (pelo menos eu espero que sim hahaha). Já tenho um bom número de capítulos adiantados, o que quer dizer que não terá atrasos nas postagens, mas isso depende de vocês e dos reviews, uh? Anyways, vocês já viram como nossa Bellinha em aqui, o que acharam dela? E o Edward? Como será que entra nisso tudo? Deixem reviews que eu prometo que volto rapidinho :3 Ah, e claro, obrigada a LeiliPattz que aceitou betar a fanfic e ta sempre me ajudando com ela. s3**_

_**Beijos, Frida s2**_

_**(ps: qualquer dúvida tem o group de fics, meu twitter e/ou o ask. Os links estão no perfil!)**_

_**N/B****: Hello, nova fic da Brenda, novas emoções e aqui o trem vai ser bom. Essa Bellinha é danada, mas no fundo tudo o que ela precisa é de muito amor. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar dessa fic, eu e a Brenda dedicamos muito tempo a ela, fazendo o melhor para vocês. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

O verão passou mais rápido do que eu podia esperar. A Califórnia continuava linda como sempre, o sol forte, praias bonitas, maravilhosos californianos te paparicando, festas na praia, pegação na praia, _sexo_ na praia. Passar um mês na Califórnia havia me trazido muitas coisas legais. Eu havia pegado um bom bronzeado, e minha pele branquinha estava levemente dourada agora, deixando uma marquinha sexy do biquíni brasileiro que eu havia comprado por uma fortuna na internet. Não me importava, todos os dólares gastos nele haviam valido a pena. O biquíni era lindo. De qualquer forma, eu havia finalmente conhecido os primos de Alice e podia dizer que eles foram bem _hospitaleiros_ comigo e com Alice na semana em que estivemos lá. Além de gostosos, eles eram engraçados e sempre estavam nos levando em festas que bombavam a população de Santa Mônica. Alice e eu bebemos, curtimos, pegamos quem bem entendêssemos, dançamos, ficamos de ressaca e eu faria tudo de novo o ano inteiro se pudesse. Ah... Nova York que me aguardasse no final do verão de 2013.

- Bella! - Alice chamou entrando no quarto e eu a encarei. - O Tony vai nos levar até o aeroporto. Já está pronta?

Assenti e peguei minha mala, mas não dei nem dois passos carregando a mesma e Jake, o outro primo de Alice, tirou-a de minhas mãos pegando-a para mim. Agradeci rapidamente, sem fazer muito charme. Quero dizer, Jake era gostoso pra caralho e um fofo também, mas ele era muito _grude_. Na primeira festa que fomos eu acabei ficando com ele e estávamos no maior clima e ele quis parar. Depois ficou correndo atrás de mim o verão inteiro. Resumindo: ele estava a procura de um amor de verão e eu não poderia estar menos interessada nisso. Mas mesmo assim ele continuava a ser legal e levou minha mala até o carro de Tony, que era outro pedaço de gostosura no solo californiano. Esse sim sabia como aproveitar a vida. Ri lembrando-me do que fizemos dentro do mar e entrei no carro.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi rápido e eu me despedi de Tony com um beijo urgente sem nenhum significado ou promessas. Era apenas coisa de momento. E ele estava legal com isso, o que era bom pra mim. Pegamos nossas malas, porque ao contrário de Jake, Tony não era tão cavalheiro e gentil assim, e fomos fazer no check-in. O voo só sairia em pelo menos uma hora, então ficamos andando pelo aeroporto, tirando fotos, comprando souvenir... Enrolamos por tempo suficiente e logo estávamos sentadas em nossas poltronas enquanto o avião preparava para atravessar o país.

O tempo estava bom, então não tivemos turbulência e em pouco mais de três horas e meia depois o avião já havia pousado e Alice e eu pegávamos nossas malas na esteira. E indo encontrar os pais de Alice que nos esperavam animados do outro lado do portão. Sorri animada para eles e os abracei apertado. Ambos eram como uma segunda família para mim, assim como eu e meu pai éramos uma segunda família pra Alice.

- Bella, meu amor, você pegou um lindo bronzeado. Você e Alice farão os garotos da escola caírem de amor por vocês.

Sorri tímida para ela e Alice riu, balançando a cabeça. Fomos para o carro e guardamos nossas malas no porta-malas. O vento frio denunciava que o verão estava acabando e eu me encolhi levemente, agradecendo pelo fato de o ar-condicionado do carro estar ligado. Richard, o pai de Alice, dirigiu rápido pelas ruas abarrotadas da cidade e alguns minutos depois estávamos parando em frente a minha casa. Despedi-me de Alice com um abraço rápido e acenei para Judith, mãe de Alice, agradecendo pela carona. Richard me entregou a mala e eu acenei para ele também, agradecendo docemente e falando que esperava vê-los em breve. Vi o carro saindo pelos portões da casa e suspirei, puxando minha mala comigo e passando pela porta, respirando o cheirinho da minha casa pela primeira vez em dias e sorri.

Porém meu sorriso logo morreu quando eu vi quem estava sentada no hall de entrada da casa. Com toda a euforia do verão eu acabei me esquecendo da maluquice do meu pai em arrumar uma namorada depois de dez anos. Como ele fazia isso comigo? Supostamente eu deveria ser a única! Empinei meu nariz para a ruiva sentada a minha frente, Carmen Christina, e ela sorriu feliz ao me ver.

- Ainda aqui? – indaguei vendo que estávamos sozinha. – Pensei que você fosse ir embora junto com o verão. Ah… mas como este ainda não acabou, ainda temos tempo de fazer você ir.

Ela arregalou os olhos cinza para mim, e eu mantive minha expressão desafiadora para ela, até que escutei passos e meu pai entrou na sala. Sorri verdadeiramente e corri até ele, abraçando-o apertado e sentindo seu cheirinho. Eu tinha sentido falta. Franzi o nariz ao sentir o perfume de Carmen ali e me afastei.

- Senti sua falta, princesa – ele falou acariciando meus cabelos. – Essa casa não é a mesma sem você.

- Eu senti sua falta também, papai – disse piscando os cílios para ele.

- Se divertiu muito na Califórnia? – ele indagou. – Você está mais linda do que estava antes de ir, meu bem.

- Me diverti sim, papai. Fomos ao aquário, a Disney, ao parque aquático! Foi _tão_ legal. Você viu as fotos que eu te mandei?

- Vi sim, anjo. Estavam lindas. Fico feliz que tenha se divertido, mas ainda mais feliz por ter você de volta.

- Claro que você ficou – fiz biquinho. – Eu sou sua única garota, no final das contas. Né?

- Sim, meu bem. Bom, eu suponho que você se lembra da Chris, certo?

_Chris._ Devido ao fato de Carmen ser um nome ridículo por si só, meu pai insistia em chamá-la por uma abreviação do nome do meio da mesma. Revirei os olhos vendo que meu pai agora olhava a ruiva.

- Claro que me lembro! Estava apenas falando a ela antes de você chegar como eu fiquei feliz em revê-la depois de tanto tempo.

Ela franziu o cenho, visivelmente confusa pela minha mudança de tom, mas eu mantive meu olhar doce e minha voz inocente, piscando para ela como uma gatinha manhosa. Ela balançou a cabeça alguns segundos depois e sorriu abertamente._ Idiota._

- É bom ter você em casa, Bella. Charlie não parava se reclamar sobre sentir sua falta – ela disse rindo e aquela informação me fez sorrir de verdade.

- Ele sempre sente minha falta. Assim como eu sinto a falta dele. Certo, papai?

- Certíssimo, princesa.

- Bom, é muito bom revê-los, mas eu estou bem cansada e tudo o que eu preciso é de um bom banho e dormir em minha cama quentinha.

- Não quer comer nada? – ele indagou preocupado. – Estávamos esperando que você nos fizesse companhia no jantar.

- Não acho que eu possa ser uma boa companhia hoje, papai – fiz manha.

- Deixe de besteiras! Você sempre é uma boa companhia, princesa.

- Tudo bem – sorri animada. – Mas eu realmente quero tomar um banho antes.

- Nós a esperaremos. O jantar ainda está sendo feito, de qualquer forma.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e não me importei com a mala, alguém cuidaria dela depois. Entrei em meu tão conhecido quarto e sorri para as paredes, jogando-me na cama rapidamente antes de ir para o banheiro e ligar a banheira. Eu não me importava em fazê-los esperar. Na verdade, eu não me importava em fazer _ela_ esperar. Ainda não entendia o que ela estava fazendo aqui. Não entendia o motivo de o meu pai precisar de uma namorada. Isso queria dizer que ele havia esquecido a mamãe? Mas ele me prometeu…

Empinei o nariz, odiando me lembrar do dia em que descobri sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

_**Junho 2012**_

_Saí da academia completamente morta e suada. Havia pegado pesado no treino de hoje, pois queria estar completamente definida quando vestisse minha nova aquisição nas praias da Califórnia no dia seguinte: meu biquíni brasileiro. Ele era bem mais sexy do que os biquínis gigantes daqui, e deixariam uma marquinha ainda mais sexy em mim. Não via a hora de ganhar um pouco de bronze em minhas pernas completamente brancas. Eu parecia um fantasma! De qualquer forma, eu entrei em meu carro querido, e rapidamente dirigi até minha casa._

_Sorri quando vi que meu pai já havia chegado e estacionei o carro ao lado do seu, descendo do mesmo e o trancando com o alarme. Antes de entrar em casa ajeitei um pouco o short e então subi os poucos degraus, abrindo a porta e indo para a sala. Meu pai estava sentado ao lado de uma mulher magra, de pele branca, longos cabelos avermelhados, belíssimos olhos cinza e com um sorriso sincero. Eles conversavam baixo e eu imaginei ser algo de trabalho. Ele andava trabalhando mais do que o normal ultimamente mesmo._

_- Bella, princesa, venha aqui – meu pai chamou. – Quero que conheça alguém._

_Coloquei um sorriso simpático no rosto e caminhei com passos lentos até os dois._

_- Hm… quem é essa? – indaguei de forma doce e curiosa._

_- Essa é Carmen, meu amor. Bem, ela e eu estamos… - ele parou um segundo, parecendo nervoso e logo continuou: - Hm… namorando._

O quê?

_- O quê? – repeti, porém desta vez consegui fazer minha voz sair._

_Como assim ele estava namorando? Por que ele estava namorando? E a mamãe? E eu? E nossa família? E tudo aquilo sobre eu ser a única? _

_Senti minha pulsação cair e comecei a piscar rapidamente, me sentindo tonta de repente. Minhas mãos suavam frio e tudo começava a ficar embaçado. E então eu apaguei._

_**~x~**_

_Abri os olhos lentamente, encarando o teto da sala e sem realmente entender o porquê de ter cochilado ali. Pelo menos o sonho havia sido engraçado. Meu pai e uma ruiva. Ele dizendo que estava namorando. Impossível._

_- Oh, Bella, princesa – a voz preocupada do meu pai chamou e então vi que ele estava sentado ao meu lado. – Finalmente você acordou._

_Pisquei algumas vezes e me sentei no sofá, arregalando os olhos quando vi a mesma ruiva do sonho parada a minha frente. Não mesmo. Era real? Meu pai estava mesmo namorando?_

_- Papai? – chamei temerosa. – Quem é essa mulher?_

_Ele suspirou profundamente e acariciou meus cabelos, antes de se levantar e pegar a mão da ruiva na sua._

_- Essa é Carmen, a minha namorada, meu bem._

_Carmen me olhou sorrindo de orelha a orelha e eu imediatamente passei a não gostar dela. Então era por isso que meu pai tinha tantas reuniões nos últimos meses. Por isso ele ficava pouco em casa. Menos do que ele já ficava. Era tudo culpa dela!_

_Eu não podia deixar que ela me tirasse do meu pai assim._

_Tentei ficar calma, dizendo a mim mesma que ela não significava nada, que era apenas um casinho de verão. Uma estagiária gostosa. Só isso. não era importante. Não era._

_- É um prazer conhecê-la, Carmen – eu disse com a voz fraca, olhando-a com carinho._

_- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Bella. Ouvi tanto a seu respeito! Charlie não para de falar sobre você._

_- Papai, não estou me sentindo bem – choraminguei. – O senhor podia pegar um pouco de água para mim, por favor?_

_- Claro, princesa. Tudo por você._

_Ele saiu da sala no mesmo segundo e Carmen continuou a sorrir para mim._

_- Sei que pode ser um p-_

_- Não pense que eu vou deixar isso continuar! – disse grossa, cortando-a. – Você não é ninguém para ele. Ninguém._

_Carmen ficou surpresa com o que eu falei e começou a querer se explicar, porém eu me levantei antes que ela falasse algo e fui em direção as escadas. Encontrei meu pai no meio do caminho com um copo de água para mim e sorri docilmente para ele._

_- Obrigada pela água, papai. Fico feliz que você tenha arrumado alguém tão linda como Carmen. Se me dão licença, vou deitar um pouco. Estou cansada._

_- Tudo bem, princesa. Nós vemos mais tarde, ok?_

_Assenti e ele me deu um beijo demorado na testa._

_**Agosto de 2012.**_

Balancei a cabeça voltando ao presente e saí da banheira, sentindo-me mais descansada. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer em relação àquela mulher. Tentei dizer a mim mesma que ela seria algo passageiro, porém ela continuava aqui. Eu não podia deixar as coisas ficarem sérias demais. Não podia deixar que ela tomasse meu pai de mim. Se eu perdesse Charlie não teria ninguém.

Peguei um hidratante na bancada e passei-o em meu corpo, não querendo que minha pele ressecasse e eu perdesse meu bronzeado perfeito. Vesti uma roupa confortável de moletom fino, sabendo que se eu usasse algo pesado a pele iria arder e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Resolvendo que não iria ceder a vontade de Carmen, que estava me esperando para o jantar, eu apenas deitei em minha cama e fiquei trocando mensagens com Alice. Alguns minutos depois escutei passos e deixei o celular de lado, fechando os olhos e fingindo ter cochilado.

Escutei meu pai rindo suavemente e então ele me cobriu com meu edredom, dando um beijo demorado no topo da minha cabeça e fazendo um cafuné em meu cabelo.

- Hmm – resmunguei. – Que horas são?

- Pouco depois das sete, meu bem. Você estava demorando e eu achei melhor vir ver o que aconteceu. Você acabou adormecendo.

- Oh… peça desculpas a Carmen por mim – disse batendo os cílios.

- Ela teve que ir embora, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não se importou. Você estava cansada.

- Mas eu estou com fome – murmurei dengosa. – A gente não pode comer e assistir filmes juntos?

- Claro, meu bem. Vamos lá então.

Sorri abertamente para ele e saí debaixo do edredom, abraçando-o pela cintura. Fomos juntos até a sala e ele disse que pegaria nosso jantar enquanto eu escolhesse um filme. Peguei um de comédia que ele gostava e me sentei no sofá com pernas de borboleta. Meu voltou alguns minutos depois e me entregou meu prato. Comemos animadamente enquanto ríamos do filme, mas quando o mesmo estava no final eu adormeci de verdade e a última coisa que senti foi meu travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça e meu pai sussurrando:

- Tenha bons sonhos, princesa.

**~x~**

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo completamente renovada e deixei um sorriso brincar em meu rosto. Levantei-me preguiçosamente e tomei um banho lento, colocando em seguida um par de shorts cor de rosa de malha e uma regata branca, deixando aparecer levemente o top rosa que eu usava por baixo. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e calcei meus tênis, pegando meu celular com os fones e saindo do quarto. Desci as escadas já me sentindo mais animada e sorri ao ver meu pai tomando seu café da manhã. Eu não me importava com o fato de ser sábado, eu só precisava ir a academia.

Cumprimentei meu pai com um beijo na bochecha e sentei-me perto dele, servindo-me com alguns morangos, bananas e um pouco de aveia e mel.

- Indo para academia a essa hora princesa? – ele indagou bebendo se café.

- Sim, papai. Preciso recuperar o que perdi nessas seis semanas na Califórnia.

- Você continua linda para mim – resmungou.

Soltei uma risadinha e o encarei.

- Isso é por que sou sua filha. Eu sempre serei linda para você.

- Sempre – concordou.

- A mais linda de todas? – bati os cílios.

- Você sabe que sim.

Sorri abertamente e voltei a comer, pegando meu celular no processo e começando a mandar uma mensagem para Alice. Eu realmente esperava que ela não estivesse dormindo, porque se estivesse, bom, _foda-se_, eu iria acordá-la com a minha mensagem.

_~ Levanta essa bunda gorda da cama. Academia em 20min. xx – Bella_

_~ Acabei de sair do chuveiro, sua ridícula. Nos vemos lá. Bjs – Alice_

Terminei de comer meu café da manhã sem pressa e antes de sair dei mais um beijo em meu pai, dizendo que depois da academia ia para a casa de Alice, ou para o shopping. Ele assentiu, não tendo nada contra e eu fui para meu carro – meu porsche boxster maravilhoso e branquinho. Havia sido um presente do meu pai no início do ano por ser uma filha exemplar e que nunca lhe deu problemas.

A academia não ficava longe da minha casa, com menos de 30 minutos eu estava parando meu carro no estacionamento de clientes da academia. Ativei o alarme e antes mesmo de entrar na academia eu vi o carro de Alice chegando e a esperei. Cumprimentamos com um abraço rápido.

- Suas pernas estão ótimas nesse short – ela comentou enquanto eu passava meu cartão para entrar na academia.

Sorri, notando que o recepcionista também havia reparado no meu bronzeado e pernas torneadas. Olhei maliciosa para ele e ele meio que mordeu os lábios para mim. Soltei uma risadinha e subi as escadas ao lado de Alice. Começamos o alongamento de frente para o espelho que havia depois da escada e rimos vendo que muitos garotos pararam de malhar para dar uma olhada.

- Sua mãe estava certa – comentei levando meus dedos até a ponta do pé e contando até 30.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu imitando o movimento. – Mas eu já sabia disso.

Gargalhei me levantando e resolvemos começar pela esteira. Programei a velocidade um pouco mais rápida por estar com vontade de correr e logo comecei. Alice estava na esteira ao meu lado e corria na mesma velocidade que eu.

- Carmen ainda não foi embora – eu disse.

- E?

- Como assim "e", Alice? Ela supostamente deveria ser apenas um casinho.

- Não – ela discordou. – Você que criou isso em sua cabeça. Já pensou que seu pai pode estar realmente feliz ao lado dela? Bella… já se passaram 10 anos.

- Exato. 10 anos. Por que isso agora? Eu estou acostumada a se apenas meu pai e eu. Minha vida não tem lugar para ela. Ela precisa sair.

- Não vou tentar mudar a sua cabeça, pois sei que você não iria me ouvir de qualquer forma – deu de ombros, aumentando a velocidade. – Mas tome cuidado com o que faz, ok? Tudo tem limites.

- É… tanto faz.

Voltei o foco da minha atenção para a corrida e aumente a velocidade um pouco, correndo mais rápido ainda. Minha mente trabalhava em como eu eliminaria Carmen da minha vida e da vida do meu pai. Eu não queria machucá-lo. Eu só não queria que ele fosse tirado de mim.

- Olha só quem chegou – Alice comentou, chamando minha atenção.

Olhei para onde ela olhava e sorri maliciosa. A parte favorita da academia era ver aqueles dois malharem. Principalmente o ruivo. Ele era o homem mais gostoso que eu já tinha visto. Tinha uns músculos que me faziam querer lamber ele inteirinho. A pele branquinha, sem muitos pelos. Exceto pela barba, que todo sábado estava começando a crescer. Do jeito que eu mais gostava. Sem contar com o seu maxilar bem definido. Ele tinha uma expressão natural exalando de seu rosto e seu corpo que gritava _foda gostosa_. Sim, ele definitivamente tinha cara de que quando pegava alguém na cama, a pessoa saía morta de lá. E eu bem queria ser uma dessas pessoas. Morrer transando com ele deveria ser o paraíso.

Já havia pegado aqueles olhos verdes que ele tinha olhando para minha bunda várias vezes. E para meus peitos também. Mas ele tinha alguma fixação com minhas coxas. Porque eu sinceramente já o vi secando-as uma boa quantidade de vezes. Não que eu estivesse reclamando de ter ele praticamente me comendo com os olhos na academia. Ele que me comesse. Eu não ia ligar.

- Você podia pelo menos disfarçar – Alice riu, encarando o loiro.

- Como se ele não me olhasse da mesma forma – dei de ombros, começando a diminuir a corrida. – Ainda não sei o porquê de ele não ter vindo falar comigo. Eu já devo ter feito sexo com ele umas cinco vezes e isso só pelo olhar.

Alice gargalhou alto diante do meu comentário, chamando um pouco de atenção para nós duas e eu dei de ombros. Era a mais pura verdade. Já havia transado com ele pelo olhar várias vezes e digo que teve uma que eu realmente quase gozei. Ele estava completamente sexy com a barba por fazer, o cabelo um pouco maior do que o normal e todo de preto. Eu lembrava de vê-lo lamber os lábios ao me encarar e aquilo fez minha calcinha ir pro lixo de tão molhada. Ficava imaginando como seria quando ele realmente resolvesse me pegar. Eu sabia que ele devia ser mais velho do que eu, ele não tinha cara de adolescente. Ele tinha cara de homem.

- Eles estão olhando para cá – Alice disse mais baixo. – Acho que foi porque eu ri muito alto.

- Alice, eles _sempre_ estão olhando para nós duas. Talvez o loiro seja mais discreto, mas já peguei ele olhando para sua bunda muitas vezes.

- Sério? Isso é ótimo! Mas ele é bem mais velho… não acho que ia querer algo comigo.

- Até parece – revirei os olhos, saindo da esteira e tomando um pouco de água. – Eles devem fantasiar sobre estourar a nossa cereja. Oh, espera... não tem mais cereja pra estourar.

- Você é ridícula – ela disse rindo e eu dei de ombros.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu sou tudo, menos ridícula – comentei passando em frente ao ruivo e juro ter escutado ele grunhir. – Acho que toda a população masculina daqui poderia confirmar que eu sou mesmo é gostosa.

- Ai, cala a boca.

Rimos e começamos a parte de musculação. Eu sentia o olhar do ruivo queimar em mim enquanto o mesmo ainda estava na esteira e aquilo fez o meu sorriso crescer. Acabei a minha parte na musculação e tomei mais água, indo para meu aparelho favorito. Eu tinha que ficar basicamente de quatro nele, enquanto subia e descia minha perna. Pedi a ajuda de um dos personais e ele colocou o peso necessário. Agradeci a ele com um sorriso simpático e comecei a malhar.

Já havia comentado que minha bunda estava virada para a esteira onde o ruivo estava malhando? Escutei um barulho atrás de mim e virei a cabeça, segurando uma gargalhada ao ver que era ele que tinha quase caído na esteira. _Você mal perde por esperar._

Terminei a primeira série dos exercícios e pedi Alice minha garrafinha, tomando o resto de água que tinha ali e voltando a subir e descer as pernas até completar quarenta vezes. Quando saí do aparelho minha batata da perna doía um pouco, e eu inclinei para fazer uma leve massagem no local, escutando uma espécie de gemido atrás de mim. Virei a cabeça e sorri mais uma vez, vendo o ruivo. Ele balançou a cabeça, murmurando algo como _maldita provocadora dos infernos_ sob sua respiração e saiu andando. Gargalhei alto e fui encher minha garrafinha mais uma vez, antes de começa a série de abdominais.

Alice resolveu que me acompanharia e deitamos o colchão lado a lado. Fizemos três séries de cinquenta, simplesmente porque queria compensar o tempo perdido na Califórnia. Quando já estávamos mortas e com a barriga mais durinha, guardamos os colchões e fomos para a área de musculação. - Eu juro que ainda vou conseguir deixar minhas pernas assim – Alice murmurou, enquanto eu me deitava no equipamento e começava a empurrar o peso para cima com as pernas.

- Suas pernas estão lindas – discordei, esticando o braço e pegando minha garrafinha. – Talvez você devesse tentar aumentar o peso dos equipamentos que ajudam na perna. Converse com algum personal da academia.

- É… mas você também começou a malhar antes de mim, por isso consegue pegar mais.

- Exatamente. Não fique se forçando muito. Você pode acabar igual a Lauren: toda musculosa e parecendo um homem.

- Deus me livre – riu e foi malhar em um equipamento diferente.

Revirei os olhos. Lauren estudava na nossa escola e entrou em um tipo de vício na academia. Ela costumava ser gordinha quando tinha uns treze anos e então quando emagreceu, resolveu que queria malhar e botar tudo no lugar. Só que ela ficou obsessiva demais com a ideia de um corpo perfeito e começou a tomar esteróides e a malhar cada vez mais. O resultado foi uma Lauren cheia de músculos e com uma voz mais grossa que o normal. Não sei como tinha garotos que achavam aquilo bonito. Sério. Eu gostava de definir meu corpo, de estar sempre em forma, com a barriga durinha e as pernas definidas – ainda mais agora que minha pele tinha uma maravilhosa e sexy coloração dourada que eu estava louca para exibir. Mas nada de músculos evidentes. Era por isso que eu não malhava muito meus braços; era feio quando as mulheres eram tão musculosas assim. Ser musculoso era a função dos homens, não nossa.

Procurei deixar Lauren de lado e tentei não me perder enquanto contava quantas vezes já havia subido e descido a perna. Fiz duas séries de trinta e cinco e saí do aparelho, indo em seguida para o banheiro. Fazer agachamento de bexiga cheia não seria nada agradável. Aproveitei o espelho ali e ajeitei meu cabelo e encontrei Alice já me esperando para começarmos. Como queríamos apenas malhar nosso quadríceps, fomos de agachamento frontal com barra mesmo. Claro que não usaríamos uma muito pesada. Não queríamos problemas de coluna mais tarde.

- Odeio esse exercício – Alice resmungou, já começando a série dela.

- Também não sou fã, mas deixa as coxas gostosas.

- Só faço por isso.

Assenti e comecei também. Não faríamos nada muito longo. Duas séries rápidas de dez e estava bom. Enquanto eu agachava e me levantava, notei o ruivo olhar para mim, e eu sabia que seu olhar estava bem entre minhas pernas abertas subindo e descendo. Mordi os lábios o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada, querendo deixar claro que sabia que ele estava me comendo com os olhos. Será que ele estava me imaginando subindo e descendo nele? Por que eu totalmente podia imaginar isso.

Deus. Eu não era sempre _tão_ pervertida assim, talvez só um pouco mais do que o normal, mas era impossível não pensar em sexo quando eu o olhava. Ele era tão forte, tão gostoso, tão bonito. Tudo nele gritava sexo. Até o suor escorrendo em seu peitoral definido. Inferno. Eu queria passar os dedos ali, ou a língua. Ou a língua e os dedos. Vi seus olhos subindo para o meu, e ele me pegou olhando para ele. Soltei uma risadinha e pisquei os cílios para ele, mordendo os lábios de leve.

- Bella! – Alice chamou e eu rapidamente a olhei. – Você estava secando ele!

- Talvez – murmurei sorrindo maliciosa. – Na verdade eu estava apenas retribuindo o favor. Ele me secou primeiro e eu achei justo secar ele também.

Dei de ombros e pedi docemente para um garoto ao meu lado para guardar a barra para mim. Agradeci com um sorriso e pensei em descansar alguns minutos. Alice terminou a série dela um pouco depois de mim – ela havia feito duas de quinze – e guardou sua barra também.

- Esteira de novo ou bicicleta?

- Bicicleta. Malharemos perna, bunda e as gordurinhas de comida de praia que ganhamos.

Ela assentiu e fomos para as bicicletas. Por ser sábado e ainda muito cedo, a academia ainda estava parcialmente vazia. Maldito sedentarismo que não deixava as pessoas malharem. Mas isso era até bom, pois não precisava ficar revezando o equipamento com ninguém e sempre achava uma esteira ou uma bicicleta vazia ao meu lado para malhar com Alice. Começamos a pedalar assim que nos sentamos e eu sorri com a música animada que tocava na academia. O loiro e o ruivo estavam nas bicicletas atrás de nós duas, então não poderíamos falar sobre eles. Isso ficaria para a casa de Alice.

- Estou pensando em fazer mais aeróbica, cortar um pouco da musculação e começar a fazer pilates – eu disse.

- Isso vai ser bom. Você não precisa de tanta musculação mais. Eu estou pensando em diminuir a aeróbica, na verdade. Pensei em começar aquele exercício que fazem naquela sala ali – apontou para uma sala com a parede de vidro.

- Hm… jumping? Parece uma boa ideia. Ouvi dizer que é ótimo para queimar calorias e deixar a bunda mais firme. Queria fazer pilates para trabalhar na minha _flexibilidade_ – disse lançando um olhar para ela.

Eu sabia que o ruivo tinha ouvido no momento em que o loiro deu uma risadinha atrás de nós duas. Eu queria tanto ele. Mais do que ninguém. Era quase uma espécie de amor platônico. Nós já devíamos ter uma relação e sequer sabíamos disso, por que o jeito como nos olhávamos dentro da academia… Ele já deve ter me visto nua várias vezes, mesmo comigo usando roupas na academia. Não que ele precisasse ficar imaginando meu corpo nu enquanto me secava. Eu mostraria pra ele com todo prazer.

- Também quero trabalhar a minha flexibilidade – Alice comentou. Eu sabia que ela devia estar pensando a mesma coisa do que eu, porém com menos pensamentos pervertidos e sobre o loiro. – Acho que poderíamos fazer umas aulas experimentais.

- Perfeito! – cantarolei.

Voltamos a pedalar em silêncio por alguns minutos, e eu já estava bastante suada. Será que seria muito errado ficar só de short e top agora? Hmm…

- Chicago faz frio o ano inteiro, mas quando resolve fazer calor… - murmurei me abanando com as mãos.

- Eu sei – Alice gemeu. Tirei minha regata branca, ficando apenas de top rosa. Ele não era indecente ou algo do tipo. Era até bonitinho. Só mostrava um pouco mais de pele. Alice ficou surpresa e eu sorri para ela.

- O que foi? – indaguei inocentemente. – Eu estou com calor, poxa… Ficar com essa regata estava me deixando muito molhada.

Vendo que já estávamos ali havia pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos, parei minha bicicleta e Alice parou a dela no mesmo tempo. Ela avisou que ia rapidinho no banheiro e eu falei que só ia pegar mais água e a gente podia ir para a casa dela. Fui até o bebedouro com a garrafinha e estava enchendo-a com água, quando escutei uma voz que fez meus ovários se contorcerem e gritarem dentro de mim.

- Hm… com licença? – ele indagou e eu me virei. Oh, céus. Era o ruivo. Lindo e suado, parado na minha frente e falando comigo.

Sorri abertamente para ele. Finalmente!

- Você esqueceu sua blusa na bicicleta – ele disse sorrindo de lado e eu não deixei passar o seu olhar fixo em meus seios.

_Eu quero te comer por inteiro_.

- Oh! – gemi fingindo surpresa, piscando algumas vezes. – Obrigada. Mas realmente não precisava se preocupar com isso.

Vi seu maxilar trincar e continuei sorrindo, encarando descaradamente seu peitoral. _Sim, sinta meu olhar queimando em você também, desconhecido gostoso._ Mordi os lábios, segurando a vontade de voar nele e passar minha língua por todo o seu corpo. _Me tome_.

Senti algo molhado pingar em mim e vi que minha garrafinha já estava transbordando de água. O ruivo tentou desligar a água ao meu tempo que eu, o que fez com que a garrafinha se virasse e me molhasse toda. Senti a água gelada bater em minha pele quente e suada e meio que soltei um gemido.

- Meu deus! – ele disse agitado. Eu nunca superaria aquela voz. Nunca. Eu queria ouvi-lo gemer meu nome com ela. Aposto que seria sexy como o inferno. – Me desculpa, eu não pensei direito quando fui desligar o bebedouro.

Soltei uma risadinha e encarei por cima dos cílios docemente.

- Veja só, agora eu estou mais _molhada _do que antes – ri novamente. – E eu pensei que isso não fosse possível.

Ele me encarou sem conseguir proferir nada e eu voltei a sorrir abertamente, sabendo que o afetava tanto quanto ele me afetava. Vi Alice se aproximando de nós dois e antes que ela chegasse, aproximei-me dele, dando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, roçando meu corpo propositalmente no seu.

- Obrigada pela ajuda - murmurei e então saí, deixando-o ainda completamente mudo em frente ao bebedouro.

* * *

**N/A: **_Primeiro de tudo: muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu li todas e amei. Vou Responder o mais rápido possível! Então, o que estão achando dessa Bella? E o Edward apareceu! Quase todas vocês estavam apostando que eles se conheceriam no verão haha Agora ele apareceu e a Bellinha _ama_ provocar ele por aí! Curiosos para saber no que isso vai dar? Deixem reviews que eu volto logo. Ah, pra quem não lê minhas outras fics e não sabe: REVIEW = PREVIEW do próximo capítulo (Se você não tiver conta no FF, deixe seu email, separando os símbolos das letras e eu mando por lá)! Beijos, Friida._

**N/B:**_ Agora vocês entenderam o danada dela né? HAHA Essa menina é meu orgulho! E vi que muitas imaginaram que ela e o Edward iriam se conhecer nas férias, mas não, o negócio aqui é outro rsrs Bella adora provocar o Edward na academia, e ele deve ta no ponto da loucura. Como ela mesmo disse, ele tem cara de homem, ele é um homem e esses dois prometem! Comentem e até semana que vem. Beijos xx LeiliPattz _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

As duas últimas semanas do verão que eu passei em Chicago foram rápidas. Aproveitei os últimos dias antes da escola voltar o máximo que eu podia. Fui a festas – onde meu novo bronzeado foi aprovado, diga-se de passagem –, continuei a ir diariamente à academia, podendo me divertir bastante com o ruivo. Eu estava falando sério: se ele não me levasse para a primeira sala vazia daquela academia e me beijar até nossos pulmões estourarem, eu iria entrar em colapso nervoso. Enfim... enquanto o ruivo não tomava uma atitude e me chamava para fazer alguma coisa, aproveitei meus dias livre e fiquei com um ou dois garotos nas festas em que eu fui. Mas nada que me fizesse muito feliz. Garotos da minha idade não sabiam como se satisfazer. Eles eram rápidos, e só se importavam em enfiar e tirar aquela coisa na gente até que gozassem. Eles não sabiam como tocar uma mulher, não sabiam como nos estimular, fazendo o sexo gratificante para ambos. Então eu nem me arrisquei a transar com nenhum dos dois. Um amasso na sauna da casa de Emmett e outro no sofá da casa de Brad foi tudo o que rolou, e no final do dia meu vibrador cor de rosa foi o meu melhor amigo e me ajudou a ter meu orgamos, de forma que eu dormisse com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Quando acordei na segunda de manhã para me preparar para ir para a escola, eu estava bastante animada. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente estava começando meu último ano escolar e então... adeus ensino médio para sempre. Nada de professores chatos, matérias desnecessárias - por que apesar de eu poder montar minha grade, ainda tinha que fazer as obrigatórias e isso era um saco. Pelo menos eu já havia feito boa parte delas e então poderia aproveitar meu último ano bem tranquila, já que para o primeiro semestre eu havia colocado em minha grade dois horários de _spare_ - isso é: dois horários livres em que eu poderia fazer o que bem entendesse -, um horário de culinária e o outro de inglês.

Como estávamos nos meados de agosto, o clima ainda estava bem quente, assim como julho, porém bem mais úmido. Adorando o clima da cidade, tomei um banho longo e quando terminei sequei meus cabelos rapidamente com meu secador. Fui enrolada na toalha até meu closet, onde vesti meu conjunto novo e fofinho da _Victoria Screts_ rosa de bolinhas preta – amava como a coleção _Pink_ era toda fofa assim – e então peguei meu uniforme que já estava separado. A saia de pregas preta batia um pouco acima dos meus joelhos, basicamente no meio das minhas coxas, e a cintura era alta, prendendo a camisa social feminina de mangas curtas branca, justinha e bem abotoada sob meus seios. O emblema oficial da _St Marie's High School_ estava bordado sob meu seio direito, e a gravata verde oliva dava um charme especial ao resto do uniforme. Por estar fazendo calor, dispensei o uso do blaser ou de um suéter. Assim como dispensei também o uso de meias, optando por calçar um par de sapatos preto e de salto mediano, nada muito exagerado. Abri a gaveta do canto, pegando alguns braceletes e anéis e claro, uma tiara. Penteei meus cabelos, arrumando minha tiara de forma doce ali e passei uma maquiagem rápida: blush, rímel, um pouco de delineador e um batom suave que não chamasse muita atenção. Peguei minha mochila da Chanel preta e saí animada do quarto.

Encontrei meu pai, como sempre, já tomando o seu café da manhã e se preparando para ir para a empresa. Cumprimeitei-o da maneira de sempre, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e me sentei, servindo-me com um pouco de iogurte de _blueberry_ e algumas frutas. Ele deixou o usual jornal de lado e conversamos animados sobre eu estar finalmente começando meu último ano no ensino médio. Ele não precisava de palavras para eu saber que ele estava orgulhoso, eu podia ver isso em seus olhos. Saí de casa faltando cerca de meia hora para a escola começar e estacionei numa vaga mais perto da entrada. De longe eu pude ver Alice saindo do seu carro também, e caminhei até ela.

- Estou tão animada! - ela disse praticamente pulando em mim.

- Eu também - concordei.

A entrada da escola já estava cheia, mas não abarrotada. A _St Marie's _era uma escola privada e bastante elitista em Chicago. A mensalidade era absurda de cara e nem todo mundo tinha dinheiro ou coragem para pagar. Mas é claro que meu querido papai não se importava em desembolsar uma pequena fortuna para o estudo da sua princesa. Com isso a escola era bem seletiva e as classes não ficavam lotadas. Vi vários rostos novos pelo estacionamento, muitas meninas parecendo assustadas, curiosas, muito meninos analisando as meninas e eu imaginei que fossem todos alunos começando a série 9. É claro que eu peguei alguns deles olhando para minhas pernas enquanto Alice e eu caminhávamos até nossos antigos armários. Eles sempre olhavam, de qualquer forma. Não que algum deles fosse conseguir algo comigo, no entanto. Nunca fui uma garota de meninos, e depois de conhecer o ruivo da academia, eu até tinha alguns rolos com garotos da escola. Mas era raro eu deixar algum deles me levar para a cama. Não gostava de me decepcionar e sabia que seria exatamente isso que aconteceria ao ir para cama com um adolescente borbulhando hormônios. De qualquer forma, eu não me importava que eles olhassem. Era divertido brincar com eles.

- Acho que as turmas da série 9 estão maiores esse ano – Alice observou, conferindo a maquiagem no pequeno espelho do armário.

- Também notei. Não sei se gosto disso.

- A escola está ficando cada vez mais cheia – torceu o nariz. – Nada legal.

Assenti, retocando meu batom e fechando o armário em seguida. Nossos armários eram os mesmos desde a série 10 e precisamos fazer muito charminho com o coordenador para conseguirmos que os nossos fossem um do lado do outro.

- De qualquer forma, cadê sua grade? – indaguei. – Você pegou inglês IV ou o III?

- Está aqui. Peguei inglês IV, obviamente – revirou os olhos. Também não gostava o fato de sermos obrigadas a fazer inglês todos os anos. Eu estava tão animada para a aula de francês. – Mas não estou na aula de culinária. Preferi corte e costura. E também só peguei um spare... você sabe que eu usei um no semestre passado.

Alice estava namorando um antigo aluno do último ano, no último semestre e pegou um de seus spares disponíveis para poder ficar matando aula com ele e fazendo sabe-se lá o quê dentro do carro com ele pelas ruas de Chicago. E como ela queria pegar um spare no último semestre para poder ficar mais tranquila com tudo, só ia pegar um agora. Revirei os olhos para ela.

- Espero que você se divirta com o Sr Stoddart na aula de estudos sociais - ironizei. A aula dele era um saco. Já havia feito ela por dois anos e esperava nunca mais ter que fazer.

- Não venha de ironia para mim, Isabella Swan - disse levantando o nariz e eu ri.

- Agora o estrago já foi feito. Pelo menos temos um spare e aula de inglês juntas. Talvez eu mude um dos meus spare e faça aula de artes.

- Pode ser uma boa ideia.

Assenti brevemente e começamos a andar pelos corredores já cheios da escola. Como o primeiro bloco seria o A, e Alice não havia escolhido culinária, eu teria a minha primeira aula do ano sem ela. Pelo menos depois disso teríamos um spare juntas e poderíamos conversar sobre as novidades que surgiriam na primeira uma hora de dez minutos do semestre de 2012.

- Hey, Bells! Alice!

Paramos de andar ao escutar a voz estrondosa atrás de nós duas e nos viramos para encontrar com Emmett. Emmett era um garoto alto, forte, um corpo de botar medo em muitas pessoas, porém as duas covinhas que ele tinha nas bochechas o deixavam com uma expressão completamente fofa e apertável. Abri um sorriso feliz ao vê-lo e fui em sua direção, jogando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o abraçando suavamente.

- Emm! - disse animada e ele abraçou minha cintura, me apertando ali. Notei que minha saia provavelmente teria subido um pouco quando escutei uns murmúrios ao nosso redor e saí do abraço rindo. - Que bom te ver.

- É muito bom ver você também. Vocês duas, na verdade - disse abraçando Alice apertado.

- Então, qual aula minhas garotas favoritas têm agora? - perguntou colocando os braços sob nossos ombros e voltamos a andar.

- Eu tenho corte e costura - Alice respondeu sorrindo. - Mas a Bella tem culinária.

- Vocês são tão menininhas - zombou. - Ninguém pegou nenhum spare para curtimos um pouco a vida, não?

- Eu peguei dois, mas como a Alice burrinha usou um dela ano passado por causa de Jared, ela só pegou um esse semestre - disse rindo.

- Alguma de vocês pegou inglês IV? Um saco esse semestre. Tenho três obrigatórias para fazer.

- Ninguém mandou não estudar ano passado e ficar de gracinha com a Jane - disse com o nariz em pé. - E sim, eu e Alice estamos em inglês IV. Qual bloco é a sua?

- Bloco D.

- Ótimo - Alice sorriu. - Todos na mesma aula. Por falar em todos... vocês viram o James?

Revirei os olhos. James fazia parte do time de futebol e se achava o último pedaço de gente gostoso na terra. Sé era um saco, todo irritante e se achando o máximo só por ser filho de um político famoso na cidade e por ter aqueles olhos azuis e ser capitão do time de futebol. E Alice tinha essa mania de estar sempre com ele. Os dois sempre estavam se pegando por aí, mas nunca tiveram nada sério. E não haviam se pegado novamente depois que Alice começou uma espécie de namoro com o Jared no meio do semestre passado, mas agora que Jared havia se formado e não estava mais no caminho, Alice provavelmente voltaria a se agarrar com o James. Como eu disse: _irritante_. Eu sei que ela perdeu sua virgindade com ele em uma festa na casa dos Riley na pausa da primavera de do ano passado. E sei também que ele não conseguiu fazer ela gozar. Na verdade eu sabia que Alice havia tido seu primeiro orgasmo, provocado por outro homem, quando transou com Jared pela primeira vez. Ainda lembro de como ela ficou sorrindo por quase uma semana e completamente empolgada me contando os detalhes. Havia sido durante o spare que ela havia pegado - _clássico_ - e eles estavam dentro do carro importado dele. De acordo com Alice, ela nunca havia gritado tão alto na vida.

- Ele não vem para o primeiro horário - Emmett disse. - Spare.

- Ah...

- Não sei porque você ainda fica pegando o James. A cada vez que você fala dele eu sinto como se a gente voltasse para o final de 2010, na casa de Riley quando vocês se pegaram pela primeira vez.

- Como assim?! Pensei que vocês tinham se pegado pela primeira vez no início do ano passado - Emmett quase gritou.

- Não posso ficar esperando o gostoso da academia para sempre, né? - ela disse revirando os olhos e ignorando a expressão chocada de Emmett.

- Que gostoso? Alice anda secando alguém? Como isso acontece e ninguém me conta? Preciso ver se esse cara é bom o suficiente para a minha garota.

- Esse biquinho só funciona quando _eu_ faço, Emm. Desista. E sim, Alice está secando alguém. É um loiro maravilhoso que faz academia com nós duas. Ele parece mais velho. Talvez tenha uns 25 anos. Ou mais. A questão é que ele só fica olhando e não fala nada. Alice está pirando.

- Como se eu caso fosse diferente, né? – desafiou. – Como se você não estivesse morrendo para falar com o ruivo amigo dele.

- Para a sua informação, eu já conversei com ele sim.

- O quê?!

Revirei os olhos. Além da pequena interação que eu tive com o ruivo na academia, tive a oportunidade de falar com ele mais duas vezes. Uma foi apenas um bom dia simpático quando eu estava entrando na academia e ele saindo parecendo estar com pressa – a academia não foi divertida sem ele malhando perto de mim naquele dia. – E outra foi quando eu propositalmente esqueci meu celular no apoio da esteira e então, como ele estava correndo ao lado da minha, ele pegou meu celular e veio me entregar.

_- Hey, você! – aquela voz maravilhosa me chamou. Parei de andar e me virei para ele, encarando-o confusa._

_- Sim? – pedi suavemente, mordendo meus lábios enquanto fitava os deles._

Eu quero te beijar_._

_Como seria a sensação daqueles lábios nos meus? Provavelmente seria uma coisa bem louca. Os lábios dele eram finos, rosados, e ele fazia uma espécie de bico – que era sexy pra caralho, devo acrescentar – sem mesmo notar. Observei quando ele passou a língua molhada nos lábios e segurei a vontade de pedi para ele passar aquela língua em mim também._

_Não precisava ser necessariamente nos lábios. Poderia ser no pescoço, ombros, seios… poderia ser um pouco mais em baixo, bem no meio das minhas pernas, onde minha boceta clamava por atenção. Senhor. Como seria sentir aquela língua molhada e quente brincando ali? O paraíso deveria ser uma boa palavra para descrever._

_- Você esqueceu seu celular na esteira – disse me entregando meu _iPhone_ branco._

_- Oh… - ri para ele. – Acho que eu ando perdendo muitas coisas aqui na academia – _inclusive minha mente se você não me prensar na parede agora e me beijar até eu ficar completamente ofegante, _adicionei mentalmente. – Que bom que você pega para mim._

_- Sim, pelo menos isso – concordou sorrindo. Meu Deus! Aquele sorriso. _Homem, eu quero te agarrar a noite inteira_!_

_- Muito obrigada – eu disse agradecendo. – Nem sei o que fazer para compensar sua ajuda. Não sei o que seria de mim se eu perdesse meu telefone. Ele não tem senha, sabe? Alguém poderia querer ver minhas fotos e não sei o que poderiam pensar de mim…_

_Mordi os lábios o encarando. _Oh, sim_… eu sabia muito bem como agradecer ele. Bastava ele dar um sinal e eu o levaria para a primeira sala livre. Ele coçou a garganta, piscando algumas vezes e eu sorri abertamente, sabendo que ele estava imaginando quais tipos de fotos indecentes tinham no meu celular. Se ele pedisse, eu não me importaria em mostrar._

_- Bom, você pode começar o agradecimento ao me dizer seu nome – disse galante._

_- Isabella, mas me chamam de Bella – disse estendendo minha mão, a qual ele galantemente levou até os lábios e deu um beijo. Eu acho que senti sua língua encostar levemente em minha pele._

_- É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella. Sou Edward._

_- Oh… o prazer é todo meu._

Edward. O nome não havia saído da minha cabeça desde então. E forma como ele disse meu nome. Me chamando de Isabella e não apenas de Bella, fez meus ovários darem pulinhos dentro de mim. Eu não gostava muito de quando me chamavam de Isabella, era formal demais, cumprido demais, porém, eu não via problema algum quando _E-d-w-a-r-d_ me chamava assim. Na verdade, era meio que sexy pra caralho.

Suspirei e contei a Alice o que havia acontecido, sem me importar que Emmett estivesse perto. Talvez ele pudesse me dar alguma dica do porquê _Edward_ ainda não havia me agarrado. Eu cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de ele ser gay, e seu parceiro ser o loiro, mas logo descartei. Ninguém tão sexy como ele era gay. Impossível. Não que eu fosse contra gays, ou algo do tipo, mas não havia nenhum jeito no inferno de que Edward fosse gay.

- Uau – Alice balbuciou. – Talvez ele não tenha investido por medo de você ser menor de idade.

- Não sei. O que você acha, Emm?

- Que eles são dois filhos da puta do caralho. Vocês são lindas, gostosas, simpáticas e eles são idiotas, ou gays, se não foram atrás de vocês até agora só por causa da idade. Quero dizer... olha só para vocês duas.

- Tanto faz – revirei os olhos. - O importante é que o Edward pelo menos já veio falar comigo. Isso é um bom sinal.

Eles assentiram e eu dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dos dois, entrando na sala de culinária e pegando algum lugar perto da janela. Agradeci ao fato de que poucas pessoas pegaram essa aula, pois odiava salas cheias onde muitas pessoas tentavam dividir a atenção do professor, simplesmente porque eu odiava dividir as coisas. Escutei a cadeira do meu lado se mexer, e então uma garota loira sentou ali. Analisei-a rapidamente, vendo que ela parecia ser pelo menos um ano mais nova do que eu. Sua pele era bem branquinha, os cabelos longos e loiros e, pelo pouco que pude ver, ela tinha algumas sardinhas perto do nariz.

Não estando com vontade de socializar, continuei a olhar para frente e peguei meu celular, mandando uma mensagem rápida para Alice.

_~ Tinha me esquecido que nas aulas extracurriculares a séries mais novas podem fazer com as mais velhas. – Bella_

_~ O que foi? Alguma chata da S9 sentou ao seu lado querendo amizade? – Alice_

_~ Não sei de qual série ela é. Talvez seja da 11. Ela não falou comigo. – Bella_

_~ Deve ser aluna nova, puxe assunto com ela ;) – Alice_

_~ Não mesmo. A prof. chegou. Xx – Bella_

Guardei o celular rapidamente quando a Sra. Cooper entrou na sala e ajeitei a tiara em meu cabelo. A garota do meu lado me olhou rapidamente, mas quando viu que eu peguei seu olhar em mim, desviou-o na mesma hora. _Estranha. _A Sra. Cooper começou a falar que começaríamos com pratos simples e com o passar do tempo iríamos elaborando mais nossas receitas. Ela também definiu que quase todas as receitas seriam feitas em dupla e que fosse bom a gente ter um bom relacionamento com a pessoa do lado.

Segurei um revirar de olhos e continuei a prestar atenção. Naquela aula nós não cozinhamos nada. Ela ficou uma hora de dez minutos falando sobre comida, sobre o que ela planejava, sobre como estava feliz com a quantidade de alunos. Quando o sinal estava prestes a tocar ela passou como tarefa que nós pesquisássemos sobre a culinária mexicana e então estávamos dispensados.

- Hm… oi – a loira disse se virando para mim e eu notei que seus olhos eram verdes. – Sou Rosalie Hale.

- Isabella Swan – respondi sorrindo de leve. – Você é nova por aqui, não é?

Ela suspirou assentindo, parecendo não gostar muito disso, mas eu não falei nada.

- Está muito na cara assim? – indagou e eu concordei com a cabeça, enquanto saíamos da sala. – Fui transferida de Jacksonville no final do verão.

- Ah… legal. Você vai gostar de Chicago, apesar de aqui fazer muito frio e ventar muito – divaguei. – Bom, tenho que ir agora. Nos vemos por aí.

Acenei para ela e fui até o armário, onde Alice já me esperava animada. Teríamos quase duas horas e meia para fazermos o que quiséssemos, já que logo depois do spare seria o horário de almoço. Poderíamos gastar o tempo no _Shopping_ ou em qualquer outro lugar.

- Então, falou com a loira? – Alice indagou sentando no banco do passageiro do meu carro.

- Na verdade ela veio falar comigo. Chama Rosalie Hale.

- Hmm… não conheço – franziu a testa, provavelmente tentando se lembrar de ter visto a loira antes.

- E nem tem como. Ela é novata, como você imaginou. Foi transferida de Jacksonville.

- Legal. Lauren está na minha aula de corte e costura – comentou fazendo cara de nojo. – Acho que ela faz bem, afinal, nenhuma loja de roupa feminina vende roupas decentes para alguém com os braços daquele tamanho.

Gargalhei e dei partida no carro, sem realmente saber para onde iríamos. Provavelmente acabaríamos no shopping mesmo.

- Você já reparou como ela parece um travesti usando o uniforme feminino da escola? – perguntei parando em um semáforo.

- Eu sei! Aquelas pernas masculinas aparecendo na saia e os braços fortes marcando a camisa. É nojento.

- Acho que se o Emmett vestisse um uniforme feminino da _St Marie's_ ele ficaria mais agradável.

Alice riu alto, mas acabou concordando comigo no final das contas. Ela sabia que era verdade. Lauren parecia um cavalo. Chegamos ao shopping que tinha perto da escola, e resolvemos dar uma passada na _Victoria Secrets. _Passamos boa parte do tempo comprando lingerie novo e então fomos comprar algumas bermudas e shorts para a academia. Gastamos nosso tempo destilando veneno sobre como Lauren era patética, comentamos um pouco sobre o fato de Alice acabar aliviando sua tensão sexual com James e eu sugeri a ela que comprasse um vibrador. Toda mulher precisava ter um.

- Eu não vou comprar um vibrador! – disse gemendo em desgosto. – É nojento.

- Não é não. Vibradores dão ótimos orgasmos, você devia tentar. Sério.

- É meio ridículo precisar de um pênis de plástico para se satisfazer, não?

- Claro que não! – indignei-me. – Qual o propósito de fazer sexo com um garoto da escola se eu sei que a chance de ele conseguir me fazer gozar vai ser praticamente zero, quando eu posso garantir orgasmos todas as noites usando meu vibrador?

- Eu não sei… não acho que ficaria excitada com algo de plástico entrando e saindo de mim.

- Você só precisa usar sua imaginação! – exclamei animada. – Sério. Como pro exemplo na noite passada, eu fechei os olhos e imaginei que fosse Edward ali me tocando. Foi tão forte que eu precisei morder o travesseiro para não gritar.

- Bella!

- No meu próximo spare vou passar em um sexshop e comprar um pra você – prometi. – Você gosta da cor roxa, certo?

Ela murmurou um _sim_ ao mesmo tempo em que soltava uma lufada de ar e eu ri, guardando as compras no banco de trás e voltando para a escola. Estacionei na mesma vaga e antes e Emmett veio animado em nossa direção. Pelo sorriso idiota que ele tinha em seu rosto eu sabia que tinha a ver com alguma garota nova.

- Cuspa – eu e Alice dissemos juntas.

- Primeiro: temos um novo professor de biologia na escola. Mas ele é um idiota, apesar de as meninas terem se derretido por ele. Nenhuma de vocês faz esta matéria, certo? – ele falou rápido e apenas assentimos. – Ótimo. Segundo: acabei de esbarrar na maior gostosa ali no corredor. Ela tem um corpo maravilhoso e eu mal posso esperar para passar minha mão em cada parte dele.

Revirei os olhos e fomos andando até o restaurante que tinha na esquina, onde costumávamos almoçar.

- Essa garota… como ela é? – Alice indagou.

- Não prestei muita atenção, eu só conseguia olhar para os peitos dela que queriam arrebentar os botões da camisa – disse sincero. – Mas eu vi que ela era loira.

Preferi não responder, e apenas assenti brevemente. Fizemos nossos pedidos rapidamente, pois tínhamos apenas uma hora antes de o almoço acabar e então Emmett olhou para a porta sorrindo.

- O que foi? – indaguei. – Viu sua linda garota na qual você só conseguiu admirar os seios?

- Sim. Sente só, é aquela com os cabelos amarrados.

Olhei para onde ele apontava e sorri quando reconheci a _loira gostosa dos peitões_.

- Eu conheço ela – dei de ombros. – Ela está na minha aula de culinária.

- Sério? Porra, Bella! Você precisa me arrumar um encontro quente com ela.

- Ela provavelmente é da série 10 ou 11, Emm. Além do mais, você mesmo pode puxar assunto com ela. Ela é nova aqui, não conhece ninguém. Vai ser fácil até para você.

- Se ela realmente é nova aqui, não deve ter ninguém para almoçar – Alice pontuou. – Por que você não a convida, Bella? Assim ajudamos ela e o Emm.

Revirei os olhos para o olhar animado e esperançoso que Emmett me lançava, mas abri um sorriso doce, levantando-me da minha cadeira e indo até a mesa onde Rosalie estava sentada sozinha.

- Olá! – cumprimentei docemente. – Você é nova aqui e não deve ter com quem se sentar. Por que não vem almoçar comigo e meus amigos ali?

Ela sorriu radiante e assentiu. No breve caminho até a mesa descobri que ela estava mesmo na série 11, como Alice e eu suspeitávamos. Assim que nos sentamos a mesa novamente, notei que ela olhou surpresa ao ver Emmett ali. mas não deixei passar despercebido o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios.

Alguns minutos depois James chegou junto de Mike, Angela e Ben, e eles se juntaram a nós. Ficamos conversando, contando as muitas novidades que já tínhamos para partilhar, e eu tentei não ficar com ciúmes ao ver que Rosalie já estava se enturmando. Principalmente com Emmett.

Não é como se eu tivesse uma super queda por ele ou algo do tipo. Seria nojento. O único momento da vida que Emmett e eu pensamos um no outro de forma sexual foi no final das férias de verão de 2010, quando resolvemos tentar perder nossa virgindade juntos, mas tudo estava tão estranho que paramos antes mesmo de eu tirar meu sutiã. Era como se eu estivesse prestes a transar com meu irmão. _Nojento_. Então mantive meu status de virgindade por mais alguns meses, até que com 16 anos na festa de Halloween de 2010, na casa de Riley, eu e o irmão mais velho dele, Tyler, acabamos transando em algum quarto no andar de cima. Não posso dizer que foi uma experiência muito ruim. Eu estava um pouco bêbada e acho que isso ajudou de alguma forma. O ponto é, eu não me sinto atraída por Emmett desta maneira, mas ele é meu amigo, eu o amo e odeio dividir. Mas acho que no final das contas, Rosalie acabaria sendo minha amiga também. Além do mais era Emmett, ele era homem e sempre estava namorando alguém.

O almoço continuou a seguir de forma tranqüila, quando faltavam alguns minutos para uma hora, eles resolveram que era hora para voltar para a escola. Como eu teria o meu segundo spare do dia, os segui apenas até o estacionamento e me despedi de todos, murmurando no ouvido de Alice que iria cumprir minha promessa. Ela grunhiu comigo quando todos começaram a perguntar do que eu estava falando, mas eu apenas sorri inocente para eles, dizendo que não era nada demais. Eles reviraram os olhos e eu dei de ombros, acenando para eles e entrando no meu porsche branquinho.

Dirigi rapidamente pelas ruas de Chicago, sabendo que eu não encontraria o que queria em um shopping aleatório e então estacionei alguns minutos depois em uma rua um pouco afastada do colégio. Entrei na loja usando minha identidade falsa que mentia sobre eu ter 19 anos e tudo ficou bem. Olhei os vibradores que tinha naquela sessão, sem saber qual poderia fazer mais o tipo de Alice.

_~ Você prefere maiores e mais finos? Pequenos e grossos? Ou...? – Bella._

_~ Não creio que você está mesmo em um sexshop. – Alice_

_~ Pare de ignorar a pergunta. Responda ou eu comprarei o king-kong para você. – Bella_

_~ Ugh. Pega algum que você escolheria para você. – Alice_

Sorri satisfeita com a resposta dela e fiz um bico indeciso, olhando para dois modelos diferentes. Um vinha com estimulador para o clitóris e o outro não. é claro que eu pegaria um com estimulador. Revirei os olhos e olhei os modelos com estimulador, à procura de um que me agradasse. Ou melhor, que fosse agradar Alice. Acabei pegando um na cor roxa que parecia ser o tamanho ideal para minha melhor amiga e escolhi um massageador a prova d'água verde limão para mim, simplesmente porque não faria mal ter a opção de fazer isso dentro da banheira.

Paguei meus novos produtos com dinheiro, uma vez que eu não correria o risco de uma fatura de um sexshop chegar no meu cartão e meu pai ver. Eu sabia que ele nunca olhava o que eu estava comprando. Ele só pagava. Mas não correria riscos. A atendente desejou que eu aproveitasse bem meus novos brinquedos e eu ri docemente para ela, agradecendo. Saí da loja com duas sacolas preta e dois vibradores dentro das mesmas. Olhei no relógio e vi que eu tinha apenas meia hora para voltar para a escola e entrei em meu carro novamente.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava em frente ao meu armário e Alice vinha em minha direção. Seus olhos arregalaram ao ver a sacola preta em minha mão, mas ela sorriu abertamente antes de começar a rir.

- Aproveite o presente – disse batendo meus cílios e entregando a ela a sacola.

- Hmm… obrigada pelo presente? – indagou rindo e colocando a sacola dentro o armário antes que Emmett chegasse e resolvesse ser intrometido.

- Imagina, o prazer é todo meu. Ou devo dizer, seu? – ri e ela me lançou um olhar feio, mas eu vi malícia ali.

Pegamos nossos cadernos no armário e subimos as escadas até a sala de inglês que ficava no segundo piso. Sentamos juntas em uma mesa dupla perto da porta, e logo Sr. Goerzen apareceu. Os cabelos pretos, olhos incrivelmente azuis e uma barba gigante. Sim, eu adorava homens com barba, era sexy e poderia me fazer estremecer quando passada nos lugares certos, mas a barba do Sr. Goerzen já estava passando da hora de ter um encontro com uma tesoura ou um barbeiro.

- Boa tarde – ele cumprimentou, abrindo o livro dele. – Vamos começar esse ano com a leitura de _To Kill a Mockingbird_, de Harper Lee. Nossas provas serão semanais, e sobre o enredo do livro. Entendido?

Perguntou e todos nós assentimos com um muxoxo baixo por ele já estar falando em provas no primeiro dia de aula. Eu pelo menos estava mais tranqüila este semestre e poderia me dar ao luxo de descansar um pouco. O Sr. Goerzen pediu que cada um de nós pegasse um livro na estante e então começamos a leitura. Ele lia em voz alta para todos nós, parando em alguns pontos e explicando ou debatendo o tema com a sala. Anotei as coisas que ele falava, por já o conhecer bem o suficiente para saber que ele perguntaria sobre tais coisas na prova de semana que vem.

Uma hora e dez minutos demoraram uma eternidade para passar, mas quando o sinal finalmente tocou avisando que poderíamos ir embora, não esperei dois segundos antes de ficar de pé e ir para meu armário ao lado de Alice. Guardei o exemplar do livro em minha bolsa, tranquei meu armário e esperei que Alice pegasse suas coisas. Fomos até meu carro, onde eu entreguei a ela suas sacolas das compras que fizemos no spare e ela resmungou algo sobre eu ter poder ter tido a gentileza de ter entregado o vibrador para ela naquele momento e não em um corredor onde todos pudessem ver e eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que ela havia adorado aquilo. Alice era minha melhor amiga e, em um jeito menos pervertido e malicioso de ser, era exatamente como eu.

Despedi dela com um beijo rápido na bochecha e acenei para Emmett de longe, jogando um beijinho no ar. Ele riu e fingiu pegá-lo com cuidado. Gargalhei e maneei a cabeça, entrando em meu carro e dando partida.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude e pouco tempo depois eu já estava estacionando na porta da minha casa. Joguei-me na cama assim que passei pela porta do quarto e puxei meu notebook para mim, abrindo e entrando no meu facebook. Vi que haviam quatro solicitações novas de amizade e algumas postagens no meu mural, assim como uma mensagem.

_Rosalie Hale te adicionou como amiga._

Confirmei a solicitação imediatamente, rindo por ela ser rápida e vi que a mensagem era dela, dizendo que sabia que era rápido demais, mas que ela não se importava. Aquilo me fez gargalhar e gostar um pouquinho mais dela. As outras solicitações eram de alguns garotos da escola que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era. Aceitei apenas dois deles, porque o terceiro tinha a foto do perfil estranha então não quis arriscar. Fui para meu mural e sorri quando vi um post do meu primo ali.

_Pietro Swan_

_Post no mural às 01:27 pm._

_Saiba que a vida por aqui não é a mesma sem você. Quando vem me ver? Saudades!_

Sorri animada e respondi que deveria ir visitá-lo na pausa da primavera do ano que vem, e que era bom ele já estar lá quando eu chegasse. Aproveitei a oportunidade e comecei a olhar algumas fotos dele, vendo que agora ele estava passando um tempo na França. Revirei os olhos para o fato e curti algumas fotos dele. Dei uma rápida olhada no meu email e vi que a escola já havia mandado meu horário do mês inteiro e gemi em desgosto quando vi que a prova de inglês seria na sexta-feira da semana que vem logo depois do almoço.

Fechei o notebook e fiquei trocando algumas mensagens com Alice pelo celular, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias e combinamos que nenhuma de nós estava com saco para ir a academia naquele dia.

_~ Preciso fazer meu trabalho de estudos sociais agora. Sr. Stoddart é um saco. Nos falamos depois. – Alice_

_~ Eu avisei. Divirta-se. – Bella_

Olhei no relógio e assustei um pouco quando vi que já eram seis horas. Com fome, desci até a cozinha para ver se o jantar já estava pronto e me surpreendi quando vi que a mesa estava posta apenas para uma pessoa. Fui até a cozinha a procura de Grace e encontrei-a colocando alguns pratos da lava-louças.

- Por que a mesa está posta só para uma pessoa? – indaguei-a.

- Oh, pensei que o Sr. Swan tivesse te ligado. Ele não vem jantar hoje – disse. – Aparentemente uma reunião de trabalho com a Srta. Ma-

- Não quero mais comer, pode retirar a mesa – disse torcendo o nariz e saí da cozinha.

Não acreditava que meu pai tinha cancelado nosso jantar por causa daquela coisa. Ele sempre estava comigo depois do meu primeiro dia de aula. Sempre. Eu sabia que ele não estava em um jantar de negócios coisa nenhuma. Era tudo culpa daquela ruiva maldita que ele estava namorando. Bufei, subindo as escadas. Eu odiava Carmen, e ela ia se arrepender de estar afastando meu pai de mim assim. Ou eu não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**N/A: **_Morro muito com essa Bella! Hahahahaha. Ela ainda vai aprontar muito por aqui. Ela no sexshop mandando as mensagens para a Alice e ela morta de vergonha hahahaha Adoro. Enfim, muito obrigada pelos reviews estou muito feliz com a resposta de vocês para essa fic! Pretendo responder os reviews até o final de semana, ok? Ah, se tiverem muitos reviews eu posto o próximo capítulo no feriado da semana que vem, que tal? E não se esqueçam: review = preview (Quem não tem conta não esquece de deixar o email, uh?). Beijos e até o próximo. s2_

**N/B:** _Ai essa Bella... cada dia mais danada e eu morro de rir com as coisas que ela faz, porque né, a menina atenta todo mundo! Ela no sexshop foi A+ Já imaginando quando... cofcof* Meu Pietro, meu amor, apareceu s2 Já aviso que não quero ninguém olhando muito pra ele porque não deixo #possessiva Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Os dias começaram a passar rápido e eu continuava a não ver muito meu pai; ele estava sempre ocupado com a empresa ou com sua namoradinha, ou com as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E para completar o meu _maravilhoso_ humor, tinha Edward. Sim, ele continuava a ser gostoso; sim, eu continuava vendo ele todos os dias suado e malhando na academia; sim, eu ainda imaginava muitas cenas inapropriadas com ele envolvido e sim, eu e ele ainda continuávamos com nossas trocas de olhares. Porém era só isso. Quero dizer, eu não precisaria estalar os dedos na escola para ter pelo menos dez garotos querendo ter algo comigo, mas com Edward, eu fazia todo aquele jogo de sedução e... _nada_. Isso, nada. Emmett continuava a dizer que ele provavelmente era gay, ou casado. Ou gay _e_ casado. Mas eu sabia que não. Ele não usava nenhuma aliança, e nenhuma esposa em são consciência deixaria um marido gostoso como aquele ir malhar sozinho, então a opção ser casado estava fora da lista. Ser gay também era algo que eu sequer cogitava. Ele não olharia para meu corpo com tanto desejo como ele olhava, se ele não estivesse interessado em mulheres. Bom, talvez esse fosse o problema. Eu não era exatamente uma _mulher_, ainda era uma garota terminando o ensino médio. De qualquer forma, o fato é que ele ainda não havia dado nenhum passo em minha direção.

Já Alice havia conseguido um avanço considerável em relação à Jasper, o loiro. Eles costumavam conversar um pouco enquanto malhavam, mas nada muito impressionante. Ela descobriu que ele, assim como Edward, era arquiteto e tinham um escritório por aqui em Chicago. Descobriu também que eles não eram casados, mas isso nós já sabíamos. E só. Emmett, sendo um bom hacker que era, ofereceu para procurar sobre a vida de ambos para nós duas. Alice negou rapidamente, dizendo que isso era errado e que ela queria conhecer Jasper por ela mesma. Eu estava aceitando a proposta, mas ela me vetou na mesma hora. Não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer. Alice era a única que conseguia resistir ao meu bico de manha, simplesmente pelo fato de ela ter o seu próprio bico de manha e ele ser basicamente como o meu. Então ficamos Alice e eu fazendo biquinho para Emmett: eu por querer que ele hackeasse _sim_ sobre a vida de Edward, e Alice por querer que ele não fizesse isso. No final das contas ele saiu soltando coisas profanas sob a respiração, dizendo que não ia interferir nisso ou causaria a terceira guerra mundial.

E com isso, tudo o que eu sabia sobre Edward até agora resumia-se em seu nome, sua profissão e seu status de relacionamento. Mais nada. Eu juro por Deus, se a gente continuasse com aquele jogo que envolvia apenas olhares e nem uma pegada, eu iria ficar fora de mim.

- Vejo você amanhã, _Isabella_! - Edward disse quando eu estava saindo da academia.

Lancei um olhar feio para ele e empinei o nariz, fazendo um bico e virando a cara. Alice riu da minha reação, mas o riso morreu quando eu olhei feio para ela. Fomos até nossos carros em silêncio e eu destravei o alarme do meu, já entrando no banco. Porém, antes que eu pudesse dar partida, Alice apareceu em minha janela e eu abri, olhando para ela com um olhar questionador.

- Boa sorte no jantar de hoje a noite! - ela disse sorrindo, antes de acenar e ir para o carro dela.

Ah! O _jantar_. Finalmente estávamos iniciando o mês de setembro e meu querido pai havia marcado um jantar para nós dois hoje a noite. Segundo o que ele me disse, ele tinha uma grande surpresa para mim. Mas não havia me dado nenhuma pista sequer. Alice e eu já bolávamos várias teorias. Provavelmente seria algo relacionado ao meu aniversário que aconteceria dali alguns dias. Talvez ele estivesse realmente considerando o meu pedido de pagar uma viagem para eu e meus amigos irmos para Ibiza por um final de semana. Alice dizia que ele provavelmente me daria um carro novo, e eu discordei. Não havia nada de errado com meu porsche branquinho. Além do mais eu havia ganhado o carro não havia nem dez meses. Mike e Emmett estavam comigo na aposta sobre Ibiza, tudo porquê eles estavam muito animados para isso. Pensei talvez que ele estivesse planejando uma super festa para mim e estava me dando crédito livre para gastar no que precisasse. Poderia ser um apartamento em Nova York para quando eu fosse fazer faculdade lá. Enfim... as possibilidades eram muitas. E eu mal podia esperar para descobrir qual surpresa papai estava preparando para mim esse ano. Ainda mais por saber que aquele seria meu aniversário de dezoito anos e aquilo era algo muito importante.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga de sempre e subi as escadas, abrindo a porta e entrando em casa. Meu pai disse que viria me pegar às oito horas e então iríamos juntos para um restaurante que ele havia feito questão de escolher apenas para nossa noite. Ainda tinha pelo menos três horas para ficar pronta, mas não me importei em já subir correndo para o quarto e ir escolher o que usaria. Por mais que o verão tivesse acabado, o início de setembro ainda estava um pouco quente, porém havia voltado a ventar bem. Escolhi um vestido rosa neon sem mangas e com o decote decorado com algumas pedras coloridas que ia até o meio das coxas, separei uma sandália de salto nude e escolhi um casaco para jogar por cima, no caso de estar ventando muito. Deixei a roupa separada em meu closet e comecei a preparar meu banho de banheira. Queria estar bem relaxada esta noite, queria que tudo nesse jantar fosse completamente perfeito, ao contrário do jantar organizado por Carmen há alguns dias. Ri com a lembrança.

_**Agosto de 2012**_**.**

_Cheguei da academia praticamente morta depois de jogar todas as minhas frustrações na esteira por mais de uma hora e meia e depois pegando pesado na musculação. Eu mal conseguia sentir minhas pernas direito e tudo o que eu queria era poder chegar em casa e dormir pelo resto da noite. Talvez brincar com meu massageador novo na banheira. Mas eu não tinha muita certeza se tinha forças para tal coisa. De qualquer forma, eu não podia dormir. Meu pai havia cismado que estava na hora de apresentar _oficialmente_ sua namorada para seus amigos mais íntimos, e daria um jantar para tal coisa hoje a noite. Carmen estava mais do que animada e ela mesma resolvera que cozinharia, dispensando a ajuda de nossa cozinheira. Já eu, tinha um pequeno plano em mente para tirar o sorriso da cara dela em um piscar de olhos. Era uma coisa boba e talvez idiota, mas eu não estava com muitas forças para pensar em algo melhor e mais elaborado._

_Subi as escadas praticamente me arrastando pelo corrimão, sabendo que se eu estava assim naquela hora, o dia seguinte seria pelo menos dez vezes pior. Precisava marcar uma massagem completa no SPA para aliviar todas essas tensões que ocupavam meu corpo e minha mente. Sim. Um SPA era uma boa ideia. Talvez eu pudesse ir em um no final de semana. Quem sabe Alice e Rosalie - sim, eu havia aprendido a conviver melhor com ela, sem ter uma crise de ciúmes quando ela estava com Emmett. Ela era uma pessoa legal e virou uma boa amiga, na verdade agora eu estava meio que começando a sentir ciúmes dela também. Vai entender como minha mente funciona..._

_Olhei o relógio na mesinha ao lado da minha cama e grunhi, sabendo que eu precisava ficar pronta em menos de uma hora e meia. Lancei um olhar frustrado para a banheira e liguei o chuveiro mesmo. Não poderia demorar a ficar pronta, ou não teria tempo para fazer o que precisava antes de o jantar começar. _

_Tomei um banho rápido, enrolei-me em uma toalha e sequei os cabelos com meu. Vesti um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã amarelo com coraçõezinhos pretos espalhados por ele e prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Aproveitando o calor, coloquei uma saia de cintura alta levemente rodada vermelha com um cropped top que fazia conjunto. As costas do top tinha um decote em forma de coração e eu arrumei meu sutiã para que a alça não ficasse aparecendo. Calcei uma sandália de salto médio preta e coloquei um bracelete de pérolas bracas que fazia conjunto com um belíssimo par de brincos. Sorrindo satisfeita com a roupa que usava, passei um batom avermelhado, mas que não fosse muito exagerado e contornei minhas palpébras superiores com um pouco de delineador preto. Finalizei a maquiagem com um rímel bem passado nos cílios e um pouco de blush nas maçãs do rosto._

_Saí do meu quarto tentando não fazer muito barulho, e desci as escadas o mais rápido que meu salto de onze centímetros permitia. Cheguei a cozinha e já podia sentir o cheiro delicioso da comida que ela havia preparado especialmente para o jantar. Como toda a sorte do mundo estava em meu caminho naquele dia, a cozinha estava completamente vazia. Carmen provavelmente estava se arrumando e eu evitei pensar no fato de que ela estava no quarto do meu pai sozinha com ele. Sim, porque ela agora costumava dormir algumas noites aqui em casa. Eu não ficava muito feliz com esse fato. Principalmente por saber que ela estava dormindo na mesma cama que minha mãe dormiu algum dia e eu nunca aceitaria isso. _

_Balancei a cabeça, evitando ter muitos devaneios, pois eu precisava voltar para meu quarto antes que alguém descesse as escadas e me encontrasse aqui. Eu sabia que Carmen havia preparado uma sopa de entrada com camarões, e que a mesma levava um pouquinho de pimenta. Sorri abertamente e peguei o frasco de pimenta mexicana que nossa cozinheira usava em ocasiões especiais, despejando quase o vidro todo na sopa._

_- Ops - murmurei para o nada e coloquei um pouco de água no frasco, para não ficar muito na cara que alguém tinha usado uma porção muito exagerada do mesmo e o guardei de volta em sem lugar._

_Mexi a colher de pau na sopa para misturar a pimenta e tampei a panela novamente. Peguei a vasilha de sal, abrindo a panela onde estava o molho madeira que acompanharia o filé mignon que seria servido como prato principal, e derramei uma boa quantidade ali também. Um tanto quanto empolgada, abri a geladeira, pegando a salada que estava ali, e salguei-a um pouquinho mais também. Não iria fazer nada com a sobremesa, pois queria estar apreciando a mesma quando todos estivessem passando mal na mesa._

_Satisfeita com o resultado, saí da cozinha e tornei a subir as escadas em silêncio e grunhindo quando escutei uma risada alta vir do quarto do meu pai. Mas sorri ao lembrar que aquela gargalhada morreria em alguns minutos. _Vadia_. Entrei em meu quarto novamente e aproveitei o tempo livre para conversar amenidades com Alice por mensagens._

~ Estamos quase saindo de casa. Estou esperando mamãe ficar pronta. - Alice.

~ Espero que você não esteja de barriga vazia. Risos. - Bella.

~ Ai, não. O que você fez, Bella? - Alice

~ Digamos que as coisas estarão um pouco_ apimentadas_ no jantar - Bella.

~ Você não vai parar com isso nunca, né? - Alice.

~ Não sei do que você está falando. Tenho que ir, papai está chamando. Até breve ;) xx - Bella

_Coloquei o celular em cima da cama e caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a e dando de cara com meu pai. Sorri docemente para ele e dei uma voltinha para mostrar a roupa que eu havia escolhido especialmente para a noite._

_- Como eu estou, papai? - indaguei batendo meus cílios para ele._

_- Perfeita, princesa. Às vezes eu me esqueço que você está se tornando uma mulher - ele murmurou sem deixar de me encarar._

_Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o abracei. Mesmo com o salto eu ainda era bem mais baixa do que ele, então pude deitar minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava meu cabelo com cuidado para não estragar meu rabo de cavalo._

_- Mas eu vou ser sempre _sua_ garotinha e você vai ser sempre _meu_ paizinho._

_- Exatamente, princesa._

_Senti seus lábios tocarem a parte superior da minha cabeça e afastei do abraço, sorrindo para ele e pegando sua mão que ele tinha me oferecido. Descemos as escadas juntos e encontramos com Carmen na cozinha._

_- Hmmm... O cheiro está uma delícia! - eu disse suspirando._

_- Acho que coloquei pouca pimenta na sopa - ela pontuou. - Talvez eu devesse colocar mais um pouco._

_- Querida, você ficou o tempo inteiro se preocupando com esse jantar. Eu tenho certeza que tudo estará uma delícia, Chris - meu pai disse indo para seu lado._

_- Eu estou um pouco nervosa - assumiu._

_- Não precisa ficar - eu disse sorrindo docemente. - Os amigos do papai não mordem._

_Ela sorriu para mim, surpresa com minha gentileza. Eu não sabia se ela era burra ou se fazia. Ela sempre ficava chocada quando eu era rude com ela, por mais que isso acontecesse todas as vezes em que estávamos sozinhas. Talvez ela não tenha revidado ainda por saber que se ela levantasse um tom de voz comigo, eu faria uma cena tão grande e meu pai nunca mais ia querer sequer olhar para a cara dela. Talvez ele a transferisse para a filial da empresa no Texas. Hmm... pensando bem, era uma boa ideia. Talvez ela devesse mesmo gritar comigo em algum ponto._

_Alguns minutos depois os convidados começaram a chegar. Cumprimentei todos educadamente, desejando que eles aproveitassem a noite. Eu tinha certeza de que iria. Alice chegou com seus pais não muito depois e eu os abracei apertado, desejando a eles boa noite. Me sentia mal por fazê-los comer a comida extremamente apimentada e salgada, mas era o único jeito. Alice me olhava com aquela expressão _eu sei o que você andou aprontando, mocinha_ e eu apenas sorria para ela._

_- Pare de me olhar assim._

_- O que você fez?_

_- Já disse que nada - disse piscando._

_- Posso pelo menos comer o jantar sem me preocupar em ser envenenada?_

_Eu gargalhei alto, atraindo um pouco de atenção para nós duas, mas não respondi a pergunta que Alice havia me feito. Ela maneou a cabeça, mas sorriu também._

_- Acho que isso foi um não. Tanto faz._

_Alguns minutos mais tarde Carmen anunciou feliz que já podíamos nos sentar e comer e todos fomos para a enorme mesa de jantar que tinha na sala. Todas as cadeiras ocupadas entre Alice, os pais dela, eu, Carmen, meu pai e alguns amigos da empresa. O cheiro da comida parecia delicioso, e eu tentei fingir empolgação enquanto me servia apenas com um pouco de sopa, sabendo que a mesma estava cheia de pimenta. Todos se serviram animados, enquanto conversavam. Eles pareciam gostar muito de Carmen, pelo o que notei. Até mesmo Alice sussurrou para mim algumas vezes que ela era realmente simpática e que eu devia dar uma chance._

Nunca_._

_Então, quando todos começaram a comer o show começou. Eu sorri abertamente notando como a expressão de todos mudou rapidamente no momento em que o caldo da sopa tocou as línguas deles. Fingi colocar um pouco de sopa na minha boca, e encarei Carmen que parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Ninguém teve coragem de fazer algum comentário sobre o fato de a comida estar completamente apimentada, apenas comeram quase que forçados, enquanto uma Carmen sentada perto do meu pai parecia estar prestes a chorar. Eu não sabia se era pelo fato de ter muita pimenta na comida, o que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem, ou se era pelo fato de seu jantar perfeito estar sendo arruinado._

_Quando todos acabaram a sopa, o prato principal foi servido e ela pareceu estar mais confiante, uma vez que essa receita não tinha pimenta. Porém, mais uma vez, assim que todos começaram a comer, a expressão deles caíram ao sentir a gosto extremamente salgado ali. Alice me olhou pelo canto do olho, e eu dei um sorrisinho pequeno para ela, piscando os olhos. Ela maneou a cabeça e suspirou antes de voltar a comer. Assim como o filé mignon ao molho madeira, a salada também estava horrível. Então não tinha muito para onde fugir. Garrafas de vinho e taças de água eram tomadas a todo o instante, numa tentativa de hidratar o corpo e eu segurava minha risada. Quando finalmente chegou a hora da sobremesa ser servida, todos pareceram relaxar um pouco, inclusive Carmen. Uma vez que os pudins haviam sido comprados e não feitos por ela. Olhei de relance para o enorme relógio de pêndulo que havia na sala e sorri, sabendo que provavelmente o efeito de muita pimenta no organismo misturado ao sal já começaria a fazer efeito._

_Todos começaram a aparentar estar desconfortáveis, e eu não hesitei ao pegar uma colherada bem grande do pudim e colocar na boca, apreciando o gosto doce tocando minha língua._

_- Hmm... esse pudim está uma delícia! - exclamei animada após engolir o doce, sendo a primeira a falar desde que o jantar havia começado._

_**Setembro de 2012.**_

Deixei uma gargalhada maior sair dos meus lábios e terminei de tomar meu banho. Quando terminei, preocupei-me em arrumar meu cabelo. Fiz uma única trança embutida lateral, deixando os fios da minha franja soltos para não ficar muito sério. Passei uma maquiagem levinha, com uma sombra cobre, um pouco de lápis e rímel nos olhos. Passei também um pouquinho de blush e pintei meus lábios com um batom rosinha. Gostando bastante do resultado, fui para o closet e coloquei o conjunto de lingerie que havia separado, apenas um delicado conjunto roxo e sem estampas. Coloquei o vestido que eu havia escolhido para a noite, sorrindo quando o mesmo fechou perfeitamente em mim e calcei meus sapatos. Peguei minha carteira de mão junto com o casaco e saí do quarto.

Sorri quando vi que meu pai me esperava na ponta da escada e fui até ele, abraçando-o apertado e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Você está incrível, princesa - ele disse sorrindo e começamos a sair de casa.

- Obrigada, papai.

Nós saímos de casa de braços dados e caminhamos até a Mercedes prata do meu pai estacionada ao lado do meu porsche. Sendo o cavalheiro que era, ele abriu a porta para mim e eu agradeci rindo levemente, lembrando-me de que mesmo quando eu era bem pequena e ainda não podia me sentar no banco da frente, ele ai da tinha o costume de abrir a porta do carro para mim. Lembrava-me de que seria muito mais rápido caso eu e minha mãe abríssemos nossas próprias portas, mas ele não se importava e abria para nos duas. Alguns segundos depois ele já estava sentado ao meu lado do carro no banco do motorista e então deu partida no carro.

Morávamos basicamente na área norte de Chicago, onde a melhor parte da cidade estava. Nossa casa era grande e eu tinha uma boa visão do lago quando olhava pelas janelas do fundo. De acordo com meu pai, nós estávamos indo jantar em um restaurante perto do píer chamado Wave e eu me senti animada por nunca ter jantado lá antes. Durante nosso pequeno trajeto até o restaurante, minha mente estava trabalhando a mil por hora, tentando decifrar qual seria a surpresa da noite. Eu me sentia mais ansiosa a cada segundo que se passava, e meu pai apenas ria de mim, mandando-me ser paciente pois eu descobriria em poucos minutos. Meuá lábios começavam a inchar pelo fato de eu não parar de mordê-los constantemente e eu tentei me controlar quando finalmente paramos em frente ao Wave.

Meu pai estacionou o carro próximo a entrada do restaurante e abriu a porta para mim novamente. Estava ventando forte em Chicago, e eu agradeci pelo fato de ter pegado meu casaco antes de sair do quarto. Eu e meu pai entramos juntos e ele deu seu nome à recepcionista, que rapidamente conferiu nossa reserva e se ofereceu para guardar meu casaco enquanto estávamos ali. Uma vez que dentro do ambiente não estava frio ou algo do tipo, entreguei a ela o casaco, sorrindo em agradecimento e ela nos levou até nossa mesa.

- Já chegamos - eu disse animada. - Posso saber minha surpresa agora?

- Calma - meu pai riu e eu bufei.

- Eu odeio ficar curiosa - disse fazendo um biquinho de manha.

- Sua surpresa já está chagando, princesa.

- Está? - indaguei com os olhos brilhando.

Passei os olhos pelo local do restaurante, a procura do que poderia ser a minha surpresa, pensando em como ele tinha trazido-a para dentro de um restaurante luxuoso e cheio. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, e eu fosse ganhar um carro e alguém entraria pelo restaurante com minhas chaves em uma bandeja. Ou talvez Emmett e Mike estivessem certo e esta mesma pessoa viesse com um envelope que conteria as passagens e reservas do hotel em que ficaríamos. Mas ao invés disso, a única pessoa que eu vi caminhando até a nossa mesa, era a última pessoa no mundo que eu esperava para participar deste jantar: Carmen.

Pisquei duas vezes para saber se estava mesmo enxergando certo, mas ela continuava ali. Andava até a mesa com passos longos, um sorriso no rosto. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, colocados de lado e ela usava um vestido básico preto que ia até abaixo de seus joelhos, dando um contraste gritante com sua pele pálida. Voltei meus olhos para meu pai imediatamente e o encarei-o com o meu melhor olhar de: _O que ela está fazendo aqui? _Mas ele não me respondeu, apenas esperou que Carmen chegasse até onde estávamos, e se levantou, cumprimentando-a com um beijo. Meus olhos ainda mantinham a pergunta não proferida em palavras e a ruiva sentou-se ao lado do meu pai.

- Bom, agora que Chris está aqui, acho que já posso dizer qual é a surpresa - meu pai disse feliz.

Por segundos eu esperei que ele fosse dizer que ela estava viajando e não voltaria para nossas vidas nunca mais. Ou que ele estivesse pensando em promovê-la para algum cargo que ela só poderia exercer em outro estado, então ela estava se mudando e eles estariam finalizando o namoro. Mas eu sabia que não era nada daquilo. Então, curiosa como estava, perguntei:

- O que _ela_ tem a ver com a _minha_ surpresa?

Meu pai sorriu radiante, um pouco temeroso também, e olhou para sua _namoradinha_ sentada ao seu lado, que também sorria para ele, porém ela parecia estar nervosa.

_Será que ela estava grávida?_

_Não._

_Eu _nunca_ aceitaria isso._

_Nunca._

- Ela tem tudo a ver com a surpresa - ele riu. Porque ele estava rindo tanto? - Bom, a surpresa é que eu a pedi em casamento e ela disse sim.

Meu pai casando novamente. Meu pai casando novamente. Meu pai casando novamente. Meu pai casando novamente. Ele a pediu em casamento, ela aceitou. Casamento. Ai, meu Deus. Meu pai vai se casar novamente.

_Não._

Eu só podia ter escutado errado. Ele não ia se casar novamente. Porque ele faria isso? Não. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo. E com a mamãe. Oh, meu Deus. A mamãe. Porque ele estava fazendo isso com a gente? Não, não, _não_. Eu só podia ter escutado errado. Provavelmente ele falou outra coisa e eu que reagi de forma inesperada, escutando aquilo que não devia.

_Sim. _Esta era uma boa explicação. Porque, quero dizer, não havia nenhuma maneira de que ele fosse casar novamente, certo? Ele já havia prometido que amaria minha mãe para sempre, e que _me_ amaria para sempre, então por quê se casar? Não tinha motivo.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, encarando meu pai e sua possível noiva sentados a minha fente, sem conseguir falar algo. Minha boca estava aberta, mas não saía nada ali.

- Bella? Princesa? - meu pai chamou.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando organizar minha mente e respirei fundo.

- Desculpe, mas eu achei ter ouvido você dizer que ia se casar - disse sorrindo. É claro que ele não ia se casar.

Meu pai e Carmen ficaram em silêncio, e então meus olhos caíram para a mão dela que estava sob a do meu pai. Um enorme anel de diamantes brilhava mais do que tudo em seu dedo anelar, mostrando a todos que ela estava noiva. _Do meu pai._

- Isso... é sério?

- Bella, princ-

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? - indaguei já sentindo as lágrimas.

Eu não ia chorar na frente deles. Levantei rapidamente da mesa e praticamente correndo do restaurante, meio que esbarrando em um dos garçons no caminho. Não parei para pedir desculpas. Eu só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

_Por quê? Por que ele tinha que se casar?_

Uma vez que estava fora do restaurante, não me importei com mais nada a não ser correr. Atravessei a longa avenida que me separava da praia, quase sendo atropelada algumas vezes, porém não me importei. Eu só queria correr para bem longe daquilo.

Eu não parei de correr até que estivesse na praia. A areia dificultando meu caminhar e provavelmente estragando meus saltos, mas, mais uma vez, não me importei. Apenas deixei meu corpo cair aqui e finalmente deixei que as lágrimas caíssem livremente. Eu não conseguia compreender o motivo de ele estar se casando novamente. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?

Abaixei minha cabeça, apoiando-a em minhas mãos e continuei a chorar. Minha cabeça voando em mil direções diferentes. Milhares de pensamentos passando por ali. O que eu supostamente devia fazer agora? Ele ia se casar e aí...? E eu? E nós dois?

Em algum momento escutei alguém se aproximando de mim, mas permaneci de cabeça baixa. Se fosse um assaltante, ele não teria o que levar. Minha carteira havia ficado no restaurante. Talvez ele fosse me bater, mas eu não conseguia me importar também. No entanto, ao sentir braços aconchegantes abraçando-me pelo ombro, eu soube imadiatamente que não se tratava de ninguém além do meu pai. Ele deitou minha cabeça em seu ombro, e passou a mão de leve em meus cabelos trançados. Os soluços do meu choro foram morrendo lentamente, mas eu não sabia se estava pronta para falar algo.

- Shh... Princesa - ele sussurrou ainda me abraçando. - Não chore, por favor.

- Por que, papai? Por que você está com ela?

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, e eu continuei deitada em seu ombro, incapaz de olhá-lo naquele momento.

- Princesa, antes de tudo, saiba que eu não estou tentando te machucar de nenhuma maneira, você entende isso? - indagou e eu permaneci calada. Ficar com Carmen estava me machucando. - E isso também não quer dizer que eu não ame sua mãe.

- Se você ainda ama a mamãe, por que está com ela?

- Porque a vida é assim, meu bem. Eu não tive culpa se a vida me deu uma segunda chance de ser feliz. Eu realmente gosto da Carmen.

- Mas por que agora? Dez anos depois?

Será que ele nunca havia sido verdadeiramente feliz depois da morte da mamãe? Será por isso que ele trabalhava tanto? Para não ter que ficar comigo? Será que durante todos esses dez anos ele só permaneceu ao meu lado por se sentir obrigado?

A possibilidade de que meu pai não era feliz me tendo ao seu lado fez meu coração doer mais do que eu pensei um dia ser possível. Eu o amava tanto, ele era tudo para mim. Ele era meu mundo. O que seria de mim se meu pai me deixasse? O que seria de mim se ele não me amasse da mesma forma?

- Eu não sei, princesa... Porque essa talvez foi a hora certa? A gente não escolhe essas coisas. Você ainda é nova, ainda vai se apaixonar e vai entender melhor.

- Mas... você não era feliz comigo? Você não gostava quando éramos só nós dois? - indaguei baixinho, apertando-o em um abraço que implorava para ele nunca me deixar.

- É claro que eu sou feliz com você, princesa. Você é meu mundo. É o pedaço da sua mãe que ficou na terra comigo. Como não ser feliz com alguém que traz tanta alegria para minha vida? Nunca duvide disse, princesa.

- Mas eu não entendo.

- A gente não entende o amor, princesa. Eu ainda amo a sua mãe, sempre vou amá-la. Ela foi uma parte incrível da minha vida, você entende isso? Mas sua mãe não está mais aqui, meu bem. E eu sei que ela ia querer que um dia eu seguisse em frente.

- Porque seguir em frente? Eu queria que fôssemos apenas nós dois, papai. Você prometeu.

- Eu sei que eu prometi, princesa. E eu sinto muito por ter que quebrar essa promessa. Mas eu nunca esperei que um dia eu fosse me apaixonar por alguém de novo, e que esse alguém fosse se apaixonar por mim também.

- Então é isso? Você se apaixonou e eu serei deixada de lado? O que eu tenho que fazer agora?

- Você _nunca_ vai ser deixada de lado, princesa. Nossa vida vai continuar a mesma. Eu continuarei sendo seu pai, eu continuarei amando você incondicionalmente, você continuará sendo a parte mais importante do meu mundo e você sempre será a minha princesa. A única pequena diferença, é que agora teremos Carmen em nossa vida também.

- Mas e se ela não gostar de me ter na vida dela? - indaguei manhosa. Na verdade eu não me importava muito com o quê Carmen gostaria ou não.

- Princesa, é impossível alguém não gostar de ter você na vida dela.

Fiquei em silêncio e meu pai me abraçou mais forte, como ele sempre fazia, e sussurrou coisas doces em meu ouvido. Dizendo que eu era especial, que ele sempre iria me amar, que eu era a mais importante de todas as pessoas no mundo dele. Que ninguém tiraria meu lugar. Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos, então eu me afastei levemente, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele limpou minhas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu gentilmente para mim.

Eu queria sorrir de volta, mas não consegui. Não quando eu olhei pelo ombro dele e vi uma figura alta e ruiva olhando para nós dois com um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo com a escuridão da praia, eu ainda podia ver o brilho do anel de diamantes que ela ostentava em seu dedo anelar. Mais uma vez, lembrando-me de que ela estava conseguindo fazer aquilo que eu mais temia.

Mas não por muito tempo, no entanto. Eu ainda viraria o jogo.

* * *

**N/A**:_ Ai, ai... essa Bella super mimada. Coitada da Carmen, morri de dó dela tendo o jantar completamente estragado. Essa Bella só apronta hahaha E agora o Charlie vai se casar! :o O que acham disso? 20 reviews e posto o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana. Beijos, Friida. 3_

**N/B:** _Eu sinto coisas que o Edward falando 'Isabella'. É tão... unf. E esse jantar arruinado? A Bella é um perigo e a pobre Carmen sofre nas mãos dela. Agora a situação vai ficar pior, já que nossa linda garota mimada não vai aceitar a decisão do seu pai em casar. A destruição do jantar foi apenas um aperitivo rsrs Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Abri os olhos na manhã da sexta-feira feira sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível e tudo o que eu queria era ficar em casa o resto do dia. Ainda não havia assimilado tudo o que havia acontecido no jantar fracassado da noite anterior. Não consegui falar com ninguém também. Alice me mandou várias mensagens querendo saber sobre a surpresa, Emmett mandou algumas mensagens também, mas eu ignorei todas. Não estava no clima. Não muito tempo depois da conversa, Carmen interrompeu o nosso momento dizendo que já havia fechado nossa reserva no restaurante e meu pai rapidamente se levantou, me ajudando também. Eu via Carmen me olhar esperançosa, provavelmente querendo saber o que eu estava pensando sobre o casamento. Se eu já havia aceitado a ideia. Provavelmente ela pensou que seria uma questão de tempo, ou algo do tipo. _Nunca_. Eu não a encarei de volta, recusando-me a deixar que ela visse o quão brava e chateada eu estava naquele momento. Saímos da praia, mas não havia mais clima para jantar algum, então meu pai despediu-se de Carmen com um beijo rápido nos lábios e eu desviei o rosto para não ver. Entramos no carro e fomos em silêncio até nossa casa, quando chegamos eu fui direto para meu quarto e apenas retirei as sandálias antes de me jogar na cama e apagar completamente.

Esfreguei minhas mãos em meu rosto e suspirei pesadamente, ainda sem saber muito o que fazer. Olhei rapidamente no relógio e vi que já se passava das oito horas. _Merda,_ eu estava atrasada. Saí da cama em um pulo e me arrastei para o banheiro, onde tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, sequei-me e coloquei o uniforme, não tive tempo para maquiagem então choraminguei, passando só um batom e pegando meus óculos escuros de gatinho para tampar minhas olheiras que deviam estar enormes. Peguei minha mochila, jogando meu celular lá dentro e desci as escadas correndo. Escutei meu pai gritar meu nome, mas estava sem tempo então só entrei no carro e dei partida no mesmo, dirigindo o mais rápido que Chicago permitia até a minha escola. Com a pouca sorte que estava tendo na primeira semana de setembro, consegui chegar na escola faltando dois minutos para o último sinal bater. _Merda._

Exatamente às oito e quarenta e cinco eu estava entrando na minha aula de inglês, e o Sr. Goerzen me lançou um olhar de reprovação. Ele odiava atrasados profundamente. As mesas já estavam todas separadas, e minha prova já me esperava em cima da minha. Não tirei meus óculos dentro da sala, e o professor não se importou muito. O que eu agradeci. Se ele falasse algo eu poderia seriamente explodir com ele. Ignorando o olhar preocupado de Alice ao meu lado, tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a fazer o teste final sobre o livro que estávamos lendo na aula de inglês. Os nomes dos personagens já esquecidos na minha cabeça, e eu me esforcei o máximo que pude para responder as questões, agradecendo pelas mesmas serem em sua maioria de múltipla escolha. Terminei a prova quando faltava vinte minutos para a aula acabar e entreguei-a para o Sr. Goerzen, saindo da sala em seguida.

Agradeci que Alice ainda não ter saído da prova e fui para o armário, onde guardei minha mochila e então segui para a sala de culinária. Eu sabia que a primeira aula ainda não havia começado, então eu fiquei ali basicamente na porta, esperando o sinal tocar. Quinze minutos depois a sala estava esvaziando com os alunos do primeiro horário saindo, e eu entrei na sala, sentando em meu lugar de sempre. Rosalie chegou logo depois e eu a cumprimentei rapidamente, sem fazer questão de ser muito simpática. Eu não estava no espírito. A aula foi longa e com o meu estado de espírito maravilhoso do dia, queimei todos os bolinhos que fiz durante a aula. Quando o sinal bateu, joguei eles no lixo e fui para o armário, sabendo que eu não poderia evitar mais Alice e suas perguntas.

Como suspeitava, ela já estava no armário me esperando com os olhos preocupados, mas esperançosos. Sorri para ela, tentando fingir que tudo estava bem e a cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha. Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de começar a falar, porém, perguntei se estava tudo bem caso fôssemos almoçar no restaurante que ficava em frente a escola e ela concordou, dizendo que mandaria uma mensagem para Emmett e o pessoal avisando.

Nós fomos juntas em silêncio, e Alice mordia os lábios a todo o momento e eu sabia o que ela queria me perguntar, mas provavelmente ela pensou que eu esperaria todos estarem juntos para contar. Na verdade, eu estava evitando pensar naquele assunto o máximo que podia. Alguns minutos depois chegamos no restaurante, e o pessoal já estava sentado na mesa que ficava do lado de fora. Alice e eu mal nos sentamos e Emmett já soltou:

- Então, Bells, qual foi a surpresa?

- Quando vamos pra Ibiza? - Mike entrou na onda, perguntando animado.

- Ou você ganhou mesmo um carro novo? - Alice indagou.

- Mas ainda vamos ter a festa no iate, né? - foi a vez de Ben inquirir.

Suspirei algumas vezes para não soltar nada profano. Eles não tinham culpa da ideia idiota do meu pai em se casar novamente. Eles não tinham culpa de nada. O único culpado, ou deveria dizer _culpada_, era Carmen. Se ela não tivesse aparecido, tudo estaria normal em minha vida. Eu não teria que agir assim, meu pai continuaria sendo _meu_ pai e não meu pai _e_ noivo de outra mulher. Então, se eu tivesse que gritar ou xingar alguém, esse alguém seria Carmen, não meus amigos.

- Fala logo, Bella! - eles pediram animados. - Você está nos matando aqui.

- Meu pai vai se casar - soltei.

Imediatamente todos na mesa se calaram diante da minha declaração e eu nem precisei olhar para ver que todos estavam completamente chocados com a novidade. O silêncio se manteve por alguns segundos, ninguém era capaz de proferir uma maldita palavra. Provavelmente com medo da minha reação.

- O quê? – Alice e Emmett murmuraram em choque ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo. Ele vai se casar com aquela ridícula da Carmen. Por isso ele me chamou para jantar ontem a noite. Minha surpresa é que ele vai se casar de novo.

- Mas e-

- Por favor, não quero falar sobre isso. Eu preciso apenas rir um pouco e me esquecer do que aconteceu ontem, sim? Alguém começa algum assunto ou sei lá…

Não muito depois o assunto voltou ao normal na mesa e eu agradeci silenciosamente. Meus amigos sabiam muito bem como eu era, e ninguém iria me forçar a falar sobre algo que eles sabiam que iria me incomodar mais do que tudo. Então durante a uma hora do almoço falamos sobre assuntos aleatórios, eu distraí minha mente e fiquei rindo com eles.

Quando deu a hora de voltar para a escola, eu me despedi deles com um aceno rápido e quando cheguei no meu carro escutei Alice me chamar.

- Você não devia estar na aula? – indaguei.

- Nop – respondeu rindo. – Tenho um spare agora. E você e eu vamos conversar.

- Alice…

- Nada desse combo _Alice _mais biquinho mimado para cima de mim. Eu só quero saber como você está.

- Como você acha? Péssima. Com muita raiva. Triste. Já comentei que estou com muita raiva também?

- Já – riu. – Olha, é complicado isso tudo. Você acostumou com o fato de ele não ter outra pessoa na vida dele a não ser você nesses últimos dez anos, Bella, mas e se ela realmente o fizer feliz?

- Não – disse contrariada. – Você não pode ficar do lado dela, Alice. Ela só quer tirar meu pai de mim.

- Oh, Bella… seu pai não vai a lugar algum.

- Claro que não – indignei-me. – Eu não vou deixar que ele sequer pense nisso.

- O que você vai fazer? – gemeu com medo.

- O que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Eliminar Carmen do jogo.

Eu não mataria Carmen, é claro. Não era uma assassina e não queria me meter com gente desse nível. Eu sei que Chicago tem a fama sobre a máfia e tudo mais, mas eu prefiro fazer as coisas do jeito certo, ou seja, do jeito Bella Swan de ser.

Carmen iria pensar mil vezes antes de sequer chegar perto do meu pai novamente quando eu mostrasse a ela quem é que manda. Eu só precisava de uma forcinha para achar a maneira perfeita de eliminá-la e tudo ficaria bem. E então voltaria a ser apenas meu pai e eu. Juntos.

- Bella…

- Sem essa. Tenho que ir, eu realmente preciso dormir um pouco – disse e ela revirou os olhos. – Nos vemos na academia?

- Claro. Mesmo horário?

Assenti e dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dela. Entrei em meu carro e fui direto para casa, onde rapidamente me joguei em minha cama, fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida. Sim, definitivamente eu estava cansada.

Dormir, porém, não foi uma boa ideia. Eu acabei sonhando com Edward de uma forma completamente inapropriada para menores de idade e acordei ofegante em meu quarto, algumas horas depois. Vi que no relógio que eu ainda tinha algum tempo antes de ir para a academia e me joguei na cama na cama novamente, enquanto tentava acalmar minha respiração ofegante devido ao sonho.

No sonho eu estava na academia, naquele equipamento em que eu precisava ficar basicamente de quatro enquanto subia e descia uma das minhas pernas, então Edward chegou por trás de mim. Eu senti suas mão firmes e grandes apertarem as laterais do meu quadril, então ele estava pressionando sua ereção em mim. Eu me lembrava de gemer alto, sem me importar em estar no meio da academia. Eu me lembrava de sentir seus lábios subindo pelas minhas costas, enquanto ele cobria meu corpo com o seu por cima do aparelho. Seus lábios molhados brincando com o lóbulo da minha orelha, sussurrando coisas sujas. Me lembrava também da sua mão se enfiando por debaixo do meu corpo e encontrando a enorme umidade entre minhas pernas. Eu tinha certeza que estava gemendo muito naquela hora, e não apenas no sonho. Se alguém tivesse entrado no quarto, provavelmente teria me ouvido gemer. _Sorte que eu tranco o quarto_. De qualquer forma, eu esperava que Edward continuasse o trabalho e pelo menos levasse seus dedos para dentro de mim e me ajudasse a liberar um pouco de toda a tensão que eu vinha sentindo. Mas não... até mesmo em um maldito sonho ele não conseguia simplesmente parar com toda aquela provocação e ir logo para os finalmente. _Oh, os finalmente..._E então eu acordei. Ofegante e com uma dor latejante entre minhas pernas.

Bufei, me levantando e fiz o caminho conhecido até meu closet e então abri a gaveta, encarando o novo, brilhante e verde objeto aqui. Peguei-o em minhas mãos e fui até o banheiro, ligando a banheira e esperando que ela enchesse enquanto eu prendia meus cabelos cabelos em um coque alto. Era burrice tomar banho, especialmente de banheira, quando eu iria para a academia em menos de quarenta e cinco minutos e ficaria completamente suada lá, mas não havia nenhum jeito no inferno de que eu fosse esperar até voltar da academia para resolver esse pequeno problema. Eu não sabia o que estava dando em mim para ter todo esse desespero... talvez fosse o fato de querer Edward demais, ou o fato de Edward ser gostoso demais e ficar me secando descaradamente, ou quem sabe o fato de eu estar sem sexo desde o final de julho. Ou todos os três fatores juntos, somados ao fato de eu ainda ser uma adolescente que tinha os hormônios explodindo dentro de si.

Eu não me importava com qual seria a razão, de qualquer maneira, então apenas entrei em minha banheira e ri levemente escutando o barulho do massageador quando eu o liguei, mas meu riso foi logo morrendo quando o barulho se perdeu debaixo da água e encontrou o lugar que eu mais precisava de uma fricção.

_Oh, sim..._

**~x~**

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, eu desci as escadas da minha casa, já pronta para a academia em meus usuais shorts de ginástica, um top e uma regata por cima. O sorriso no meu rosto era tão grande que meu pai se assustou quando encontrou comigo na porta de casa. Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e disse que estava indo para a academia.

- Você volta para o jantar? - ele checou, falando um pouco mais alto por eu já estar perto do carro e longe dele.

- Não sei ainda... tenho que planejar minha festa de aniversário. Talvez eu vá para a casa de Alice. Tem problema? - perguntei docemente.

- Claro que não, princesa - respondeu sorrindo para mim. - Você vai passar a noite lá?

- Hmm... - apoiei meu dedo indicador entre meus lábios, pensativa. - Provavelmente não. Eu te ligo se mudarmos de planos.

- Certo - concordou. - Mande um beijo para Alice, e fale para ela me visitar logo.

Concordei com a cabeça e entrei no carro, mandando uma rápida mensagem para Alice avisando que já estava a caminho, eu liguei o som um pouco mais alto do que o normal e dei partida.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava chegando na academia, ao mesmo tempo em que uma BMW preta estacionava ao lado do meu carro. Olhei rapidamente para os vidros completamente escuros e sorri quando a porta se abriu e Edward saiu de lá. A regata cinza era um pouco apertada em seus músculos do peitoral, e seus braços malhados ficavam completamente de fora. Eu queria tocar seus músculos.

- Olá, Isabella - ele cumprimentou com um sorriso em sua voz.

- Olá, Edward - cumprimentei-o de volta, fechando a porta do meu carro e ativando o alarme.

No caminho até a porta da academia, parei um pouco e inclinei-me para baixo, fingindo estar consertando algo no cadarço do meu tênis e escutei Edward grunhi, antes de passar por mim e ir até a portaria. Soltei uma risadinha e me levantei novamente, vendo Alice andar em minha direção com um sorriso preocupado, porém quando viu minha expressão ela imediatamente relaxou e sorriu verdadeiramente. Cumprimentamos com um beijo rápido na bochecha e entramos na academia juntas.

Quando chegamos no andar de cima, Edward ainda se alongava e algo em mim se remexeu ao vê-lo esticar aqueles braços enormes. Oh, Deus. Alice soltou uma risadinha abafada para mim e eu revirei os olhos, começando a me alongar também.

- Meu pai falou para você ir visitá-lo - eu disse quando já caminhávamos até a esteira.

- Talvez eu vá até sua casa amanhã, então. Aproveitar aquela maravilhosa piscina enquanto o sol ainda não foi totalmente embora dessa cidade.

- Bem, talvez nós possamos aproveitar dela um pouco - concordei sorrindo. - Eu tenho alguns pares maravilhosos de biquínis brasileiros e seria legal usá-los de novo.

- Você pode usá-los no seu aniversário. A festa ainda vai ser no iate?

Fingir não notar como Edward parecia completamente concentrado em nossa conversa na esteira perto de nós e deixei que um sorriso se abrisse, assentindo levemente para Alice.

- Ah, não sei - fingir pensar. - Você sabe como a calcinha daquele biquíni é extremamente pequena, especialmente na parte de trás.

- Sim, eu me lembro - ela riu. - Aposto que meu primo também se lembra.

- Aposto que seu primo se lembra de muitas coisas, eu de biquíni pode ou não ser uma delas. Acho que ele preferiu a visão sem.

Alice gargalhou um pouco, murmurando algo para si mesma e eu dei de ombros.

- De qualquer forma, eu não quero todos aqueles garotos da escola assediando minha bunda como se eu fosse deixar algum deles chegar a menos de trinta centímetros dela.

- Você e essa mania de não ficar com os garoto da escola - revirou os olhos. - Qual o problema no final das contas?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não estou interessada em garotos, Alice - eu disse um pouco mais alto, mordendo os lábios e então continuei: - Prefiro homens mais velhos.

Notei como Edward aumentou a velocidade da sua esteira quando eu disse aquilo, e como ele tomou a água da garrafinha ao começar a correr mais rápido, como se realmente estivesse tentando correr de mim. _Bobinho_.

- Tanto faz - Alice revirou os olhos. - Mas isso não impede que você fique com algum deles. Sabe? Amassos e tudo mais?

- Nah... isso não resolve muita coisa. Além do mais, não estou interessada em ninguém da escola. Seria muito bom se chegasse algum aluno novo, pelo menos.

Alice concordou e voltamos a correr na esteira normalmente. Alguns minutos depois estávamos malhando nossas pernas em um dos equipamentos e incrivelmente eu não estava muito animada. Então não fiz muitas séries. Pulei alguns equipamentos e fiquei a maioria do tempo enrolando, para ser sincera. Já Alice parecia completamente focada em malhar, talvez fosse pelo fato de que Jasper não estivesse malhando hoje e ela não tivesse muita distração na cabeça e então podia se preocupar em focar na malhação.

- Vou pegar água - avisei vendo que Edward estava perto dos corredores que levariam ao vestiário.

Alice murmurou alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção e eu peguei minha garrafinha ridiculamente cheia. No caminho tomei um pouco da água que havia ali e sorri ao ver que só havia Edward perto dos vestiários. Ele se virou para mim quando me viu aproximando e eu dei o meu melhor sorriso, abrindo a garrafinha.

- Olá novamente - eu disse.

Ele estava lutando para manter uma expressão séria no rosto, eu podia ver isso, mas então ele sorriu de volta e disse um _olá_ para mim também. Mordi os lábios, sabendo que não teríamos muito tempo sozinhos ali e resolvi que não podia ficar enrolando. _Agora ou nunca_.

- Sabe - comecei com a voz um pouco mais doce do que o normal - semana que vem é o meu aniversário.

- Ah, é? - inquiriu sorrindo e eu assenti, mordendo os lábios. - Eu deveria comprar um presente então?

Neguei com a cabeça suavemente, e aproximei meu corpo do seu. Meus pelos se arrepiando quando minha pele brevemente tocou ao sua. Eu queria sentir seu corpo nu no meu.

- Não. O que eu quero de você, a gente não se acha em loja - disse baixinho, ficando na ponta dos pés e o encarando fundo nos olhos.

Vi quando ele engoliu em seco, e desviei os olhos dos seu rapidamente, apenas para apreciar seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo lentamente em sua garganta. Eu acho que queria lamber aquele pedaço de pele. Edward coçou a garganta e eu voltei meu olhar para o seu. Minhas mãos agora apoiadas em seu peitoral.

- Er... não? - indagou um pouco nervoso devido a nossa proximidade. - O que seria então?

Abri um sorriso malicioso para ele, esticando minhas pernas ainda mais. Ele era tão alto. Tão grande...

- Um beijo - soprei. Meus lábios rasparam-se nos seus levemente e eu segurei todo o meu autocontrole para não me jogar nele naquele momento. Apenas o raspar de lábios já havia sido o suficiente para me deixar praticamente ofegante mais uma vez. - Você acha que pode me dar isso?

Ele assentiu fracamente, e eu via que ele também estava se controlando para não me jogar na parede naquele exato momento. _Oh, jogue-me. Eu não me importo. _Cogitei a hipótese de passar a língua pelos seus lábios, mas eu não sabia se conseguia parar. Bom, foda-se.

- Meu aniversário é dia 13, não se esqueça - toquei seus lábios brevemente com a ponta da minha língua e então me afastei, pegando minha garrafinha intocada e voltando para a os equipamentos. Ainda pude ouvi-lo resmungar alguma coisa e soltei uma gargalhada divertida ao escutar novamente algo como um _maldita provocadora_.

- Não estou com minha vontade de malhar hoje - disse a Alice quando retornei ao equipamento que ela estava malhando.

- Notei - ela disse. - É por causa do que seu pai disse ontem?

- Obrigada por me lembrar - grunhi.

- Desculpa. Então, eu estou quase acabando aqui e podemos ir para a esteira e então minha casa. O que acha?

- Perfeito.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto Alice terminava a última série naquele equipamento e não deixei de notar quando Edward saiu do corredor, apenas alguns minutos depois de eu ter deixado-o ali. Hmmm... talvez ele tenha precisado se _acalmar _um pouco. Vi também quando ele passou direto do corredor para a saída da academia. Desse jeito mesmo. Não fez a parte da musculação e muito menos alongou novamente antes de sair. Ele parecia estar irritado e com pressa. Ri baixinho, imaginando que talvez ele estivesse assim por minha causa. Alice finalmente acabou a última série e seguimos para as bicicletas, onde ficamos por aproximadamente uns quarenta minutos. Suadas e completamente cansadas, fizemos nosso alongamento final e então cada uma foi para seu carro e seguimos para a casa dela.

Alice não morava muito longe da minha casa, apenas algumas quadras depois. Porém a mesma morava em apartamento, já que seus pais os achava mais seguros. De qualquer forma, alguns segundos depois nós já estávamos dentro do elevador e seguindo até a cobertura onde minha melhor amiga morava. Não foi surpresa não encontrar Richard ou Judith ali quando chegamos, a mãe dela estava bastante ocupada comandando uma das revistas mais famosas dos Estados Unidos, e seu pai ocupado o suficiente com a empresa. Fomos direto para o quarto dela, onde o ar condicionado já estava ligado e deixando o ambiente bem fresquinho. Joguei-me no enorme pufe roxo que tinha ali e ela se jogou de barriga pra baixo na cama.

- Entããão - começou, demorando um pouco na palavra. - me conte o que rolou na academia hoje. Não finja que eu não vi você indo atrás do Edward naquele corredor.

Revirei os olhos para ela e ela jogou um travesseiro em mim.

- Sim, eu fui até ele - disse mordendo os lábios. Alice me lançou o melhor olhar de _continue a falar se você tem amor a sua vida_ e ri. - Não aconteceu nada demais. _Ainda._

- Ainda?

- Digamos que agora ele me deve um presente de aniversário - falei sorrindo.

- O que você fez, Bella? - gemeu. Ela me conhecia bem.

- Nada - disse inocente e Alice revirou os olhos em sua melhor expressão _aham, claro que eu acredito nisso. _- Ok. Talvez eu tenha mencionado sobre isso, mas em minha defesa ele não pareceu reclamar. Na verdade eu penso ter ouvido um gemido quando meu corpo se encostou no dele.

Alice gargalhou alto e eu joguei o travesseiro nela de volta. Ficamos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias como garotos - ou devo dizer _homens_? -, escola, academia, festas...

- Por falar em festa, seu aniversário é na semana que vem! - comemorou animada. - Eu ainda não acredito que não planejou nada.

Encolhi os ombros, eu estava esperando que meu pai fosse me deixar ir para Ibiza no final das contas então nem havia me preocupado em arrumar alguma festa por aqui. Mas agora sabendo que eu definitivamente não estava indo para Ibiza, eu sabia que a festa aconteceria aqui em Chicago mesmo. E eu tinha menos de uma semana para pensar em algo.

- Por que a gente não usa o plano B? - inquiriu.

- Não me lembro de termos um plano B.

- Bom, você não tinha. Mas eu sim - esclareceu sorrindo abertamente. Olhei-a questionadoramente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - O plano da festa no iate soa perfeito. Ainda está quente por aqui. Podíamos sair pelo lago, antes de começar a anoitecer, paramos o iate em algum lugar mais afastado do pier e quando você desse o comando a gente voltava.

- Soa como um bom plano B.

- Claro que soa, afinal, quem foi que teve a ideia?

- Deixe de ser convencida. Precisamos fazer uma lista rápida de quem vai; não quero muitas pessoas. Talvez a gente deixe alguns novatos bonitinhos entrarem. Contratar um bom DJ, olhar as bebidas...

- Então nós já temos a lista inicial de sempre, certo? Basta acrescentarmos mais umas vinte pessoas e eu acho que é isso aí.

Assenti para ela e ficamos mais alguns minutos debatendo sobre isso. Nós tínhamos um trato que toda festa nossa tinha a lista inicial de sempre, que incluía Emmett, Mike, Ben, Angela, Alice, eu e Jessica. Aparentemente Rosalie já havia entrado para a lista inicial também, uma vez que Emmett estava apenas esperando uma chance para investir nela. Só espero que eles não transem dentro do iate do meu pai. Seria nojento. Decidimos que Emmett seria a melhor pessoa para achar um DJ bom, e acabamos ligando pra ele em algum ponto daquele início da noite.

- _Pode deixar, garotas. Eu cuido disso_ - ele garantiu do outro lado da linha. - _Se quiserem eu cuido das bebidas também._

_- _Obrigada, Emm! Você é o melhor - eu disse.

- Hey! A ideia da festa no iate foi minha ideia - Alice interviu com ciúmes e eu soprei um beijinho no ar pra ela.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada alta e nos despedimos em seguida. Alice disse que cuidaria de chamar as pessoas, e eu imaginava que ela provavelmente faria algum tipo de convite ou algo assim. Talvez um evento no facebook, eu não sei. Então tudo o que eu precisava fazer ela pedir meu pai o iate, arrumar um vestido legal e ir para a festa. Fiquei ali na casa de Alice até quando umas dez da noite, acabamos jantando pizza e então eu fui para casa.

Quando abri a porta do hall de entrada notei meu pai sentado no divã que havia ali com um livro nas mãos e os óculos de grau no rosto. Parecendo notar minha presença ele desviou o olhar do livro brevemente e sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta para ele e caminhei até o divã, depositando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha..

- Como foi na casa de Alice? - indagou. - Algum plano excitante para seu aniversário?

- Algo assim - sorri. - Pensamos em uma festa no iate, pois assim poderíamos ver as luzes de Chicago durante a noite. O que você me diz?

- Claro, princesa. O iate é seu para o que precisar.

- Obrigada, papai.

- Não precisa agradecer por isso, meu bem. O que é meu, é seu. Por falar nisso, você pode usar o seu Amex para o que precisar para sua festa. Só me avise antes. E não se esqueça que amanhã temos um jantar na casa de Carmen e que no dia 13 vamos sair para comemorar seu aniversário, ok? Já que eu sei que no final de semana você estará na festa e tudo mais.

Sorri para ele e concordei, tentando evitar pensar no jantar que teríamos na casa de Carmen no dia seguinte. Aparentemente ela estava pensando que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para nos apresentar a algum parente seu. Não que eu estivesse interessada. Mas meu pai já havia prometido a ela que eu iria, então eu teria que ir querendo ou não.

- Bom, hoje foi um longo dia - bocejei. - Tudo o que eu preciso é de um banho e dormir. Até amanhã, papai.

- Bons sonhos, princesa.

E com isso eu subi as escadas até o meu quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo e indo direto até o banheiro, onde tirei minhas roupas sujas da academia e tomei um banho refrescante e longo. Quando basicamente uma hora depois eu desliguei o chuveiro, vesti uma calcinha rosa de algodão e coloquei uma regata preta. Escovei os dentes e sequei meu cabelo e então me joguei na cama, sorrindo feliz ao sentir a maciez do colchão em meu corpo.

_~ E sobre o dia de piscina amanhã? Ainda de pé? - Bella_

_~ Claro. Vamos esperar pelo sol, né? :p - Alice_

_~ A piscina tem aquecedor, dã. - Bella_

_~ Qual a graça disso? - Alice_

_~ Você é chata. Não venha amanhã então. - Bella_

_~ Não faça esse biquinho pra mim. E sim, eu irei. ;) - Alice_

_~ Ótimo. Boa noite. xx - Bella_

Alguns segundos depois Alice me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que chegaria aqui em casa lá pelas dez da manhã e eu respondi um _ok_ rápido, antes de enfiar o celular debaixo do travesseiro e fechar os olhos.

**~x~**

Como Alice prometeu, às dez da manhã ela estava aqui em casa e meu pai ficou feliz ao vê-la. Porém ele não pôde ficar muito tempo com a gente, dizendo ter marcado de encontrar com Carmen para ajudá-la com algumas coisas do jantar. Revirei os olhos quando ele saiu e Alice tratou logo de me fazer esquecer daquilo, começando a contar animadamente sobre ter sonhado com Jasper. Em algum ponto da conversa eu a provoquei dizendo que ela provavelmente tinha usado meu presente antes de dormir e por isso havia sonhado com ele. Ela, é claro ficou super vermelha e negou, o que me fez rir mais por saber que minha brincadeira estava certa e ela tinha _realmente_ usado o vibrador.

Nós ficamos o resto da manhã e um pedaço da tarde na piscina, apenas conversando, relaxando ou apenas deitadas nas cadeiras enquanto aproveitávamos um pouco do sol miserável que ainda restava em Chicago. Lanchamos também na beira da piscina, aproveitando que estávamos sozinhas e compartilhando um pouco de Champanhe. Porém quando eram umas cinco horas Alice se despediu de mim, dizendo que nos falávamos depois. Sabendo que eu tinha menos de duas horas para ficar pronta, tirei o excesso da água do meu corpo e fui tomar um banho.

Não pude demorar muito, porém. Uma vez que precisava secar meus cabelos e ainda decidir o que usar no jantar. Eu sabia que não seria nada muito extravagante, então estava passando meus vestidos mentalmente em minha cabeça, na esperança de pensar em algum perfeito. Desliguei a água do chuveiro alguns minutos depois, enrolei-me em minha toalha, sequei meus cabelos, fazendo alguns cachos de leve, enxuguei meu corpo e fui para o closet. Vesti um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de uma cor qualquer, apenas optando por um sutiã sem alças e então passei os olhos em meus vestidos, sorrindo quando avistei meu Marc Jacobs de alcinha creme com bolinhas pretas e soube que ele seria perfeito para a noite. Calcei um par de sandálias de salto alto pretas e peguei uma jaquetinha jeans, sabendo que eu sentiria frio. Deixei a jaqueta e uma _clutch_ em cima da cama e voltei para o banheiro, onde fiz uma maquiagem leve rapidamente e passei um pouco de perfume.

Quando finalmente me declarei pronta, escutei meu pai chamar meu nome do lado de fora do quarto e peguei minhas coisas, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com ele. Meu pai sorriu para mim, elogiando meu vestido e eu agradeci timidamente, enquanto descíamos as escadas e íamos em direção ao seu carro.

- Então, vão ter muitas pessoas nesse jantar? - indaguei curiosa.

- Não, princesa. Apenas o irmão de Carmen e nós.

Assenti para ele e liguei o som do seu carro, colocando em alguma música pop, a qual fui cantando até chegarmos em frente ao prédio que Carmen aparentemente morava. Eu nunca havia ido lá, mas uma vez que meu pai estava estacionando em uma vaga especial ali, eu supus que fosse então o prédio em que ela vivia.

Desci do carro alguns minutos depois e seguimos para o elevador. Enquanto o mesmo subia em uma velocidade torturante, eu treinava mentalmente os sorrisos que teria que dar a noite inteira durante o jantar.

- Chegamos - meu pai anunciou quando a porta do elevador abriu.

Sorri brevemente para ele e andei ao seu lado até ele parar diante de uma porta e tocar a campainha. Não muito depois uma Carmen completamente arrumada abriu a porta e eu tive que torcer o nariz e assumir que ela tinha um ótimo gosto para roupas. Aquela camisa de seda com aquela saia e aquele sapato havia ficado completamente elegante.

- Chris - meu pai cumprimentou-a animado, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios. Bom, eu não podia dizer o mesmo daquele batom horrível que ela sempre usava.

- Charlie - ela sorriu e então virou-se para mim, sorrindo também. - Bella, você está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada - sorri docemente para ela. - Você está ótima também.

- Bom, vamos entrando. Meu irmão já está aqui.

- Claro - meu pai concordou e entramos.

Então eu o vi. Parado na entrada da sala com um olhar completamente curioso, estava o mesmo homem que roubava meus sonhos nas últimas semanas. O mesmo homem que me fazia agir de uma forma completamente alucinada. O mesmo homem que me provocava apenas com um sorriso. O mesmo homem que eu desejava ter para mim mais do que tudo e ainda não havia conseguido. Ali, na casa da possível futura mulher do meu pai, agora olhando-me com os olhos arregalados em um possível choque estava ele, Edward.

* * *

**N/A: **_E tcharam! Agora sabemos como o Edward entra nessa história toda. Fiquei surpresa que só uma leitora chutou que o Edward teria alguma ligação com a Carmen. Todas vocês caíram nas dicas falsas da Califórnia, Tony e do professor de biologia. Bom a Bellinha já deu o primeiro passo quando pediu um beijo para o Edward de presente. Será que agora, sabendo que ela é a enteada da irmã, ele cumprir o que prometeu? Hmmmm... Estou postando com muita frequência, não? Que tal vocês retribuírem isso comentando muito? Hahahahaha. Então é só comentarem muito que eu volto logo. Aliás, o próximo capítulo é no POV do Edward! (Eu ia falar sobre a Bella mimada, mas minha beta já disse por mim :p) Anyways, não deixem de comentar. E não se esqueça: quem quiser preview e não tiver conta deixa o email, ok? Beijo, beijos. Friida._

**N/B: **_Essa garota... adoro! Ela é mimada sim, mas ela foi criada desse jeito, Charlie a deixou fazer tudo o que queria, para compensar a falta da mãe e a falta dele também, pois o trabalho toma boa parte do seu tempo. Nunca teve alguém dizendo não para ela, então ela pensa que tudo o que ela faz para tirar Carmen do seu caminho está certo, mesmo sendo errado. E SURPRESA! Agora sim a coisa fica boa hahahaha Carmen vai ser o "ponto de ligação" da Bella com o Edward. Uhhhh... O que será que vai acontecer nesse jantar? Comentem para descobrir! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Com vinte e oito anos e co-proprietário de um escritório de arquitetura, eu não tinha muito tempo para sair e me divertir por aí como muitos da minha idade faziam. Minha irmã, Carmen, dizia que eu era um viciado em trabalho e deveria maneirar um pouco, arrumando um tempo para mim. Quem sabe fazer algum atividade que me ajudasse a relaxar um pouco. Então, seguindo o seu conselho, e depois de uma conversa com meu melhor amigo e sócio, Jasper, decidimos que poderia ser uma boa ideia extravasar as tensões do trabalho em uma academia.

E então meu inferno começou.

Era só um dia normal na academia, Jasper e eu estávamos correndo na esteira enquanto tentávamos não falar sobre trabalho, quando meus olhos viraram-se para a área de alongamento da academia e eu a vi. Longas e bem malhadas pernas brancas cobertas apenas por um short preto, uma regata - também preta - completamente grudada em sua barriga aparentemente sarada e valorizando seus seios que pareciam ser suculentos pelo pequeno decote que eu podia observar de longe. Ela era muito gostosa. E quando ela levantou os braços para o alongamento e sua blusa subiu levemente mostrando um pedaço da sua pele? Eu só queria correr até ela e tocá-la. Eu não sabia o que diabos havia dado em mim, eu não era assim. Mas então eu me vi correndo mais na esteira, como se aquilo fosse me ajudar a chegar perto dela.

E o pior de tudo, foi perceber com o tempo que ela não devia ter mais do que dezoito anos. E eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, na verdade, _comê-la com os olhos_ seria uma expressão melhor. Pensei que talvez ela fosse me mandar para a puta que pariu, me chamar de pedófilo ou algo do tipo. Mas não. Ela também me olhava de volta. E eu realmente via o desejo explícito naqueles enormes olhos castanhos que ela tinha. Aqueles olhos inocentes do caralho.

Eu resolvi então que ignoraria esse desejo absurdo que eu sentia por ela. Ela era só uma menina. Provavelmente uma colegial. Não era certo. Era arriscado. E eu teria minhas bolas arrancadas se descobrissem a quantidade de pensamentos completamente sujos que se passavam na minha cabeça apenas em pensar nela. Eu supostamente já devia ter passado da idade de ficar no banheiro se masturbando enquanto pensava em uma mulher, eu não era mais adolescente, mas meu corpo parecia discordar completamente disso. Eu não me lembrava de ter batido uma com tanta frequência como eu vinha fazendo depois que ela havia entrado em minha vida.

Principalmente quando ela resolveu que seria legal me provocar. Maldita Isabella e seus malditos quotes provocantes. _Queria fazer pilates e trabalhar na minha flexibilidade; Essa regata estava me deixando muito molhada; Você sabe como os biquínis brasileiros são pequenos. _E o dia que eu sem querer derramei um pouco de água nela? Eu pretendia pedir desculpas, afinal, garotas tendiam a ser ariscas nesse ponto. Mas não Isabella. Eu ainda me lembrava das palavras ditas em um tom doce: _v__eja só, agora eu estou mais molhada do que antes. E eu pensei que isso não fosse possível._ Molhada. Ela usava essa palavras com muita frequência. Talvez eu quisesse senti-la molhada em mim. E eu havia ficado tão duro ao vê-la apenas com aquele top, suada _e_ molhada. Eu lembro de notar como os bicos de seus seios haviam ficado evidentes quando eu a _molhei_. Eu queria colocá-los em minha boca.

Sem contar que agora tudo o que eu mais queria era uma chance de pegar seu celular novamente. Se eu soubesse o que tinha dentro dele, eu não teria devolvido tão rápido assim, mas eu estava sentindo uma urgência de ter algo para falar com ela e então ela esqueceu o celular na esteira. Eu não sabia se havia sido de propósito ou não, por mais que algo gritasse que sim, hava sido proposital. Tudo bem. Eu aproveitei a chance e fui entregar o celular para ela, puxando um assunto agradável, quando ela me solta:_Alguém poderia querer ver minhas fotos e não sei o que poderiam pensar de mim…_ Diabos! Eu já havia criado vários quadros mentais de quais fotos ela poderia ter ali. E eu queria a cópia de cada uma delas.

E isso era tão errado. _Tão, tão errado._

E os meses foram seguindo como uma tortura para mim. Ir a academia estava me deixando mais tenso do que o projeto que a família Volturi havia solicitado para o fim do ano. Eu podia simplesmente mudar de academia, isso resolveria meus problemas de muitas formas. Porém, eu era um masoquista de merda e não conseguia parar de ir a academia. Eu até mesmo já sabia por alto quais horários ela estava lá. O quão doentio isso soava? Deus! Ela é uma adolescente. Mas aquelas curvas... os gestos... Inferno!

E na sexta feira, bom, eu pensei que talvez fosse explodir ali mesmo. Estava indo pegar um pouco de água, quando ela veio silenciosa por trás de mim. Em algum momento que eu não soube definir, seu corpo pequeno e curvilíneo estava prensando no meu e ela sussurrava algo sobre um presente de aniversário. Mas eu não conseguia concentrar muito no que ela dizia. Eu tentava não jogar meu autocontrole fora e prensá-la na parede enquanto a beijava sem tempo para respiração. Principalmente quando sua língua _molhada_ passou levemente em meus lábios pouco antes de ela desaparecer para a área de musculação novamente.

_Maldita provocadora._

Eu saí da academia minutos depois, sabendo que se eu ficasse ali provavelmente a atacaria na frente de todos e seria expulso, além de ganhar um processo nas costas por aliciamento de menores ou pedofilia. Ou aliciamento de menores _e_ pedofilia. Certamente eu não precisava disso na minha carreira. Eu fui direto para meu apartamento, agradecendo pelo fato de Jasper estar em uma viagem de negócios e não ter ido a academia hoje. Não queria explicar nada para ele, ainda mais por ele já estar a parte do que Isabella fazia comigo. Ele sofria do mesmo problema, porém com a amiga de Isabella. Alice, pelo o que eu ouvi. Só que ele era um pouco mais sortudo, já que ela não parecia uma bombinha relógio de hormônios que o provocava em cada oportunidade que tinha. Passei a mão em meu rosto, decidindo que comeria algo e fui para cozinha, tendo que parar no meio do caminho devido ao meu telefone insistente.

- _Edward! - _A voz da minha irmã soou animada do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, Chris. O que posso fazer por você?

- _Só ligando para confirmar o jantar amanhã. Meu noivo e minha futura enteada virão aqui apenas para conhecê-lo._

Revirei os olhos. Eu estava feliz por minha irmã finalmente ter arrumado alguém decente em sua vida. Charlie Swan era um homem que parecia ser honesto e bastante apaixonado pela minha irmã mais velha. Então eu estava realmente feliz pelo relacionamento dos dois. O problema é que o Charlie tinha uma filha que andava aterrorizando a vida da minha pobre irmã. A menina era um anjo na frente do pai, pelo o que minha irmã me contava, mas bastava ele virar as costas e ela soltava seu veneno. O pior de tudo é que minha irmã ainda tinha esperança de que isso fosse mudar um dia.

Eu, para ser sincero, tinha medo de que isso acabasse fazendo minha irmã sofrer. Eu sabia que ela tendia a ser bem sensível, ela já havia passado por muito em seus trinta e dois anos. E a última coisa que eu queria era uma garota mimada fazendo-a sofrer.

- Não sei porque você se esforça tanto para agradar essa menina - disse revirando os olhos.

- _Ela é minha futura enteada, Edward. Eu preciso ter uma boa relação com ela._

_- _Que seja. Mas você já pensou pelo menos em contar ao Charlie o que ela tem feito com você? Quero dizer, ela fica te ameaçando, Chris! Isso não é legal.

- _Ela está apenas se adaptando_ - minha irmã interveio. Eu não acreditava que ela estava _mesmo_ defendendo a garota. - _Logo ela se acostumará com a ideia de uma madrasta e tudo vai ficar bem._

- Continue dizendo isso a si mesma.

- _Só, por favor, não se atrase amanhã, sim? Isso é realmente importante para mim. Charlie está ansioso para conhecê-lo!_

- Tudo por você, Chris. Tudo por você. Mas se eu ver essa garota te maltratando...

- _Você não fará nada, pois não quero criar um problema entre ela e Charlie._

Bufei, revirando os olhos e disse para Chris que eu estaria no jantar. Coloquei meu blackberry no bolso novamente e segui para a cozinha, tirando dois pães de forma do congelador e os colocando na torradeira, enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava um pouco de peito de peru e molho cream cheese. Fiz um sanduíche rapidamente e o comi acompanhado com um suco de frutas vermelhas. Quando terminei, coloquei o copo e o prato dentro da lava-louças e fui tomar um banho rápido para poder dormir até o dia seguinte.

É claro que o banho não foi nada rápido quando eu comecei a pensar em Isabella e logo tinha uma de minhas mãos em volta do meu pau, subindo e descendo enquanto eu imaginava os lábios dela ali. Ah... aqueles lábios. Mais uma vez eu me vi como um maldito adolescente gozando no chuveiro e suspirei, terminando de me lavar e fechando o chuveiro em seguida. É claro também que eu não pude ir dormir depois do banho. Eu estava terminando de colocar minha cueca quando meu blackberry apitou avisando que tinha chegado uma nova bbm de Jasper. O que me fez suspirar, pois aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: _trabalho_.

_~ Uma pequena mudança no projeto Volturi. Dê uma olha no email e me mande um novo relatório até meia noite. - Jasper_

_~ Certo. Vou dar uma olhada e te retorno o email. - Edward_

Jasper mandou um _ok_ e então eu fui até o escritório que eu tinha em meu apartamento, ligando meu computador e indo direto para o email. Particularmente eu preferia usar meu notebook para esse tipo de coisa, mas como eu não imaginava que precisaria trabalhar em casa hoje, eu havia o deixado no escritório.

Fiquei ali até quase onze horas da noite e completamente exausto mandei o relatório novo para Jasper, seguido de uma mensagem falando que se ele ousasse me mandar qualquer trabalho até amanhã antes da uma da tarde, ele era um homem morto. Senti minha cabeça doer, assim como o resto do meu corpo - talvez fosse porque eu estava sendo meio que negligente na academia. De qualquer forma, tomei um analgésico qualquer e me joguei na cama em seguida.

Gemendo em reprovação quando olhos castanhos invadiram a minha mente.

_Maldita._

**~x~**

Acordei no sábado sentindo meu corpo um pouco melhor, e caminhei até o banheiro fechando os olhos devido à claridade excessiva do local. Eu não pensei muito bem que comprar um apartamento com uma visão panorâmica como o meu tinha poderia me cegar a qualquer momento. A vista era maravilhosa, no entanto. Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto, aproveitei para aliviar a bexiga e voltei para o quarto, suspirando ao ver que meu blackberry já estava tocando.

- Edward Masen - atendi sem verificar quem era no visor.

- _Bom dia para você também, Edward. Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar._

- Corta essa, Jazz - disse revirando os olhos. - Eu avisei para você não me ligar antes de uma hora, e de acordo com o meu relógio são apenas meio dia.

- _O que posso dizer? Aqui em Nova York já são uma hora. Enfim, liguei para falar sobre o relatório. Os Volturi tão pegado pesado, mas parecem interessados no projeto. Tenho uma reunião com eles em duas horas e espero que nenhum dos três irmãos arrumem alguma complicação._

Fiquei no telefone com Jasper mais alguns minutos discutindo sobre esse importante projeto, mas ele precisou desligar para se preparar mentalmente para a reunião. Aproveitando que eu tinha o dia livre, passei o resto da tarde apenas jogado na sala enquanto assistia televisão distraidamente. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que eu tive um sábado de folga, e isso estava acontecendo apenas porque Jasper resolveu ir no meu lugar para Nova York, ainda bem.

Quando faltava uma hora para o tal jantar na casa de Chris, tomei um banho - dessa vez bem rápido -, fiz a barba, coloquei uma roupa não muito séria; jeans escuros, uma camisa de botões preta com as mangas dobradas no antebraço e sapatos também pretos. Dei uma ajeitada nos meus cabelos, passei um pouco de perfume, peguei meu celular e chaves e saí do apartamento.

Carmen morava no bairro ao lado do meu, e com a sorte do trânsito não estar lento cheguei lá faltando pelo menos quinze minutos para o horário do jantar e sorri orgulhoso para mim mesmo enquanto subia pelo elevador. Minha irmã me recebeu com um abraço animado e eu revirei os olhos para ela, mas acabei sorrindo.

- Como você ficou tão bonita desde a última vez que eu te vi? - brinquei. - Eu estou até parecendo o seu irmão mais velho e não ao contrário.

- Isso é porque você trabalha demais, então acaba envelhecendo rápido demais - disse séria. - Além do mais, você continua lindo. Mesmo que pareça muito cansado.

- Problemas com um projeto - disse suspirando. - Não vamos entrar em detalhes agora. Seus convidados ainda não chegaram, eu suponho.

- Ainda não - disse sorrindo. - Em alguns minutos. Vamos para a sala enquanto isso.

Era impossível não sorrir diante da felicidade da minha irmã. Ela estava tão radiante. Eu queria agradecer a esse tal de Charlie por fazer minha irmã viver novamente. Mas queria socá-lo ao mesmo tempo por deixar que sua filha machucasse minha irmã. Mas ele não tinha como saber; minha irmã não contava nada, e a menina era um anjo na frente dele. Respirei fundo e resolvi que não focaria muito naquele assunto. Carmen e eu ficamos conversando alguns bons minutos, quando a campainha tocou e ela levantou animada.

- São eles! Já volto.

Eu gargalhei um pouco da sua empolgação e maneei a cabeça.

- _Chris_ - escutei um homem dizer e logo supus ser o Charlie.

- _Charlie_ - minha irmã cumprimentou de volta. - _Bella, você está maravilhosa._

Parei ao escutar o nome. Bella? Não era assim que Alice a chamava? Não podia ser ela. É claro que não. Chicago é uma cidade grande. Quais as possibilidades do meu inferno pessoal ser a futura enteada da minha irmã?

- _Obrigada_ - a voz dela atingiu meus ouvidos e arregalei os olhos. Provavelmente estou sendo apenas paranóico. - _Você está ótima também_.

Aquela voz. _Não, não, não._ É claro que não era ela. A garota na porta soava muito inocente e inofensiva para ser a mesma Isabella provocante da academia. Incapaz de conter minha curiosidade, eu me vi levantando e indo em direção as vozes, e foi então que eu a vi. Usando um vestido completamente inocente e de menininha, mas em cima de saltos altíssimos que me faziam querer agarrar suas pernas, estava a dona dos olhos castanhos mais inocentes e provocantes que eu já havia visto em minha vida. Estava a dona do belíssimo par de pernas que eu imaginei por meses em volta da minha cintura. Estava a dona do sorriso provocante. Parada ao lado da minha irmã e de Charlie, estava Isabella, a enteada mimada da minha irmã.

_O quão ferrado eu estava naquele momento?_

Eu vi os olhos castanhos me olharem com surpresa, mas ela logo os desviou, ignorando-me. Será que ela falaria algo sobre me conhecer? Ou pior... será que ela contaria sobre nosso joguinho na academia?

_Merda._

- Edward! - minha irmã cantarolou. - Venha aqui, deixe-me apresentar a você nossos convidados. Esse é Charlie Swan, e Charlie esse é meu irmão.

Cumprimentei o tal do Charlie educadamente, dando um aperto de mãos e então me virei nervosamente para Isabella. Ela ia falar alguma coisa? Será que ela já sabia sobre eu ser irmão de Carmen e por isso aquele jogo?

_Maldita._

- E essa é Isabella - apresentou-me a morena. - Bella, este é Edward, meu irmão.

Então ela sorriu abertamente, batendo os cílios e se aproximou de mim, abraçando-me rapidamente, mas eu notei que ela me apertou mais no que o necessário. O que diabos ela estava tentando fazer? Me matar? Fazer com que seu pai me jogasse na cadeia?

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward - ela murmurou docemente. Mas que porra?

- Igualmente, Isabella - eu disse um pouco confuso.

- Acho melhor entrarmos e fecharmos a porta, não? - Charlie brincou.

Isabella soltou uma risada doce e aquilo me confundiu ainda mais. Quem era aquela garota? Aonde estava a Isabella provocante e sensual? Porque eu só via uma garotinha inocente ao lado do pai?

Merda.

Ela _é_ uma garotinha.

_Merda, Edward._

Balancei a cabeça para sair do transe e prontamente segui minha irmã, Charlie e Isabella até a sala de jantar. Chris havia mandado preparar um jantar basicamente feito de comidas italianas, uma vez que eram as favoritas de Isabella e Charlie. Eu sabia que ela podia cozinhar se quisesse, mas ela estava um pouco traumatizada depois do fiasco que aconteceu em um jantar na casa do Swan. Eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma maneira de ter sido minha irmã a causadora do estrago nas comidas. Quero dizer, quem conseguiria salgar e apimentar exageradamente _todos_ os pratos em uma só noite? Ainda mais sendo uma ótima cozinheira como minha irmã era. É claro que mesmo antes de saber quem era a enteada da minha irmã, eu já imaginava que ela teria feito aquilo de propósito. É claro que Carmen não acreditou em mim, falando que não tinha nenhuma prova evidente de que Isabella havia feito aquilo. _Ela só era ciumenta, não uma má pessoa. _Era o que ela dizia todas as vezes que o assunto do jantar era comentado.

_Claro_.

No caminho até a sala de jantar Isabella retirou a jaqueta que usava, e eu pude que o vestido era de alças. Mas melhor do que isso, eu pude ver o decote do mesmo. Os seios dela apareciam levemente, deixando o suficiente para a minha imaginação tomar conta. Mas a forma como ela ficava brincando com o pingente do colar que ela usava estava me matando. Eu estava lutando muito para desviar o olhar dali antes que seu pai ou minha irmã notassem e o pior acontecesse. Eu podia achar que ela estava fazendo aquilo intencionalmente, é claro, mas quando eu vi o sorriso em seu rosto ao notar o que ela estava fazendo comigo, eu soube: era completamente proposital.

_Maldita._

- Então, Edward - Charlie começou, chamando minha atenção. Será que me viu devorando os seios da sua filhinha com meus olhos famintos? Espero que não. - Chris comentou que você é arquiteto.

- Sim - respondi orgulhoso. - Eu e meu amigo temos um escritório aqui em Chicago e estamos com um projeto para Nova York agora.

- Sério? - ele indagou com interesse. - Nova York é uma boa cidade. Faz um bom tempo que não vou lá por diversão.

- Faz um tempo que você não viaja por diversão para lugar nenhum - Isabella disse emburrada, um bico fofo em seus lábios avermelhados. Como eu queria beijá-la. _Droga._

- Logo, logo nós viajaremos juntos, princesa - ele respondeu olhando-a ternamente e ela sorriu doce para ele.

_Mas que diabos? _Porque ela tinha que ser tão princesinha do papai? Porque ela não havia parado de brincar com aquele maldito pingente? Porque eu não parava de ficar encarando. Ela ia me matar até o final da noite. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e foquei minha atenção no meu prato, enquanto fazia uma espécie de mantra em minha cabeça. _Ela é apenas uma garota, pare de olhar para os peitos dela. Não seja um garoto hormonal. Foque-se no jantar e na sua irmã._

- Esse nhoque está uma delícia, Chris - Charlie elogiou, pegando a mão dela por cima da mesa e fazendo um carinho. Segurei um revirar de olhos diante da demonstração pública de afeto entre os dois. Esperava não ver mais do que isso. Seria traumatizante.

- Obrigada, meu bem. Tenho certeza de que Irina ficará feliz ao saber disso.

- Ainda não entendo o por quê de você ter parado de cozinhar - eu disse revirando os olhos. - Seus pratos são ótimos. Você cozinha tão bem quanto nossa mãe e sabe disso.

- Eu ainda estou ficando confortável com a cozinha novamente - ela encolheu os ombros e eu notei um risinho abafado vindo de Isabella. _Eu sabia_. - E queria que esse jantar fosse perfeito.

- Só pelo fato de você estar fazendo isso, irmãzinha, o tornaria perfeito - sorri para ela. - Além do mais, acho que o que aconteceu naquele jantar foi apenas um _acidente_. Provavelmente você estava apenas distraída, afinal, o que mais faria uma pessoa errar _todos_ os pratos na mesma noite?

Lancei um olhar para Isabella, mostrando que eu sabia o que ela tinha feito, mas ela não recuou ou pareceu apreensiva ou arrependida, ela apenas me olhou de volta, arqueando a sobrancelha direita como se estivesse me desafiando. _Maldita. _Carmen deu de ombros, e eu notei Charlie confortando-a com um sorriso apaixonado. Eu estava começando a gostar dele. Os jantar estava correndo de forma agradável, eu conversei animadamente com Charlie sobre variados assuntos. Ele me parecia ser um cara bem agradável de se conviver, e certamente apaixonado pela minha irmã. Eu não teria muito o que me preocupar sobre o relacionamento deles, a não ser pela garota incrivelmente mimada e tentadora sentada a minha frente.

- Vocês dois são iguaizinhos - Carmen disse rindo. - Dois viciados em trabalho! É a coisa mais difícil do mundo tirar Charlie da empresa para almoçarmos juntos. Sempre tão preocupado.

- Você sabe que eu tenho trabalhado nisso - ele disse afagando a mão dela e eu vi Isabella revirar os olhos.

- Eu também tenho melhorado muito - eu rebati.

Era verdade. O fato de eu agora ter um pequeno tempo para mim, mesmo que fosse na academia sofrendo ao lado daquela pequena provocadora, era um tempo livre do trabalho. E eu ter deixado com que Jasper fosse em meu lugar a reunião com os Volturi em Nova York, era outra prova disso.

- Isso é verdade - ela concordou.

Voltamos a comer e conversar animadamente, variando entre trabalho, viagens, eventos e comidas. Isabella parecia não estar muito interessada, porém. Seu único interesse era em me provocar... mordendo os lábios, olhando-me por cima dos cílios, passando a língua nos lábios, mordendo-os mais um pouco, brincando com aquele maldito pingente, soltando gemidos baixos quando colocava a comida na boca. Como eu já disse: _maldita provocadora._

_- _Tem certeza de que não quer comer mais um pouco? - minha irmã indagou a Isabella e ela negou com um sorriso doce. - Você comeu tão pouco...

- Tenho sim, não posso exagerar. Essa semana não terei muito tempo para ir a academia já que estou preparando minha festa e tudo mais.

- Oh! - Carmen disse como se algo se estalasse em sua cabeça. - Qual é mesmo o nome da academia que você vai?

- Hm... eu faço na Ortanic - respondeu após beber um pouco de água.

- Não é essa que você também faz, Edward?

- Sim - respondi nervoso.

- Oh! - Isabella disse em falsa surpresa. - Sério que você faz academia lá? Que mundo pequeno - riu docemente.

Então seria isso? Ela simplesmente fingiria que nos conhecemos antes de sequer saber quem realmente éramos? Talvez assim fosse melhor. Talvez agora ela pararia de me provocar na academia e eu pudesse tentar ignorar a vontade de tomá-la a cada dois minutos.

- Comecei tem alguns meses - dei de ombros. - Carmen insistiu.

- Eu também faço academia lá tem alguns meses - continuou animada. - Que estranho a gente nunca ter se esbarrado por lá antes... Deve ser por causa dos horários.

Assenti e voltei a comer. Alguns minutos depois minha irmã buscou a sobremesa, e comemos calmamente, enquanto eu tentava ignorar os sons que saíam dos lábios de Isabella. Não era nada vulgar como em algum filme pornô, eram apenas gemidos de satisfação pela comida estar deliciosa. O pai dela parecia achar fofo essa reação, assim como minha irmã. Mas meu corpo discordava, e aquele som ia direto para minha cabeça de baixo, deixando meu pau duro em apenas imaginá-la gemendo debaixo de mim. _Oh, merda._

- Obrigada pelo jantar, Carmen. Estava muito bom - Isabella agradeceu algum tempo depois, quando ela e o pai dela já estavam de saída.

Minha irmã abraçou-a rapidamente e então ela veio se despedir de mim. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios e foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

- Foi um _prazer_ conhecer você, Edward - ela disse, jogando os braços ao meu redor e me abraçando apertado. A forma como ela dizia meu nome me fazia querer beijá-la ainda mais.

- Igualmente, Isabella - respondi quando ela se soltou de mim.

- Quem sabe a gente não se esbarra na academia algum dia desses? - inquiriu piscando para mim e eu assenti.

Despedi-me de Charlie em seguida e minha irmã os acompanhou até a porta. Aproveitei o momento sozinho e me joguei no sofá, passando a mão no rosto e me perguntando mentalmente como eu sobreviveria se ela continuasse com aquelas provocações na frente das pessoas. Principalmente na frente do seu pai.

- Então? - minha irmã indagou ao retornar a sala. - O que achou?

- Charlie parece ser um cara legal. Tenho certeza de que você será feliz ao lado dele. Ele é um bom homem.

- Eu sei - sorriu apaixonada e eu revirei os olhos. - E sobre Isabella?

- O que tem ela? - indaguei rapidamente.

- O que achou? Ainda acha que ela me odeia? Ou...

- Ela não me parece tão má assim. Talvez apenas esteja com ciúmes mesmo. Não prestei muita atenção nela - desconversei. - Vamos esperar mais um tempo e ver como ela continuar a reagir.

- Eu realmente quero que ela goste de mim.

Suspirei ao notar que ela realmente estava falando a verdade, e que o fato de Isabella não gostar dela a deixava triste. Levantei do sofá e abracei minha irmã apertado, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Quando ela deixar de ser mimada e parar para prestar atenção na mulher incrível que você é, não vai ter nenhum jeito de ela não se apaixonar por você - murmurei.

Fiquei ali no apartamento de Carmen por mais uma hora e então decidi que seria melhor ir para casa e aproveitar a última noite que eu poderia dormir até o meio dia antes da segunda chegar. Ela se despediu de mim com um abraço apertado e colocou um pouco de nhoque em uma vasilha para mim, dizendo que eu devia parar de viver de comida congelada. Agradeci com um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e fui para o elevador.

Quando cheguei em casa alguns minutos depois, guardei o nhoque na geladeira e fui direto para o quarto, onde apenas tirei minha roupa e me joguei na cama.

**~x~**

A segunda foi corrida para mim. Jasper chegou de Nova York com novidades e muitos projetos para começarmos a desenhar. Foi um dia longo e cheio e eu mal tive tempo para respirar. Cheguei em casa quase onze horas da noite, morto depois de uma hora correndo sem parar na esteira. Pelo menos Isabella não estava lá para me distrair. A terça seguiu no mesmo ritmo, porém desta vez não tivemos tempo para ir a academia ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Meu almoço acabou sendo várias xícaras de café fumegante, e eu passei o dia tentando não ficar irritado com o estagiário novo que parecia fazer tudo em câmera lenta. Já a quarta feira foi ainda pior que a segunda e a terça juntas, um cliente resolveu mudar os planos de última hora, pois sua mulher não estava muito satisfeita com a parede do quarto e resolveu que queria mudar todo o esquema, o que acabou atrasando os milhares de compromissos que eu tinha marcado. Os engenheiros também não estavam ajudando, e a empreiteira que faria a obra resolveu que não aturaria mais mudanças de última hora e então pularam fora do projeto.

Jasper passou o dia procurando uma empreiteira nova que aceitasse um projeto em cima da hora e finalmente no final do dia ele conseguiu uma em Chicago. Acertamos todos os detalhes, o cliente pagou uma boa multa devido às alterações sem aviso prévio de 24 horas, como o contrato estabelecia. Mas por causa disso Jasper e eu tivemos que ficar no escritório até um pouco depois de meia noite e eu só consegui dormir naquele dia lá pelas uma e meia da manhã.

A quinta começou tranquila. Sem muito estresse e muita coisa para se fazer, o dia no escritório foi bem menos estressante e eu pude sair no horário. Resolvi que cansaria meu corpo na academia e então teria uma boa noite de sono como não havia tido durante aquela semana. Fui para a academia assim que saí do escritório, e agradeci por ter minha bolsa com minhas coisas dentro do carro. Eu geralmente passava em casa antes e trocava de roupa, mas decidi que faria isso na academia mesmo.

Estremeci quando vi que o carro de Isabella já estava em sua vaga usual e entrei, seguindo direto para o vestiário. Eu senti um olhar queimando em mim e evitei olhar, pois sabia que era Isabella. Ainda não havia visto ela desde o jantar no sábado e não sabia muito como agir perto dela depois daquilo. Sim, eu estava agindo como um adolescente.

Entrei no vestiário vazio e retirei minhas roupas rapidamente, colocando-as na mochila em seguida. Vesti minha calça de academia cinza e me sentei para calçar os tênis. Estava indo pegar minha camisa dentro da mochila, quando escutei a porta do vestiário abrir e então olhei para cima, encontrando Isabella em seus malditos shorts ali.

_Maldita._

Porque ela simplesmente não havia ficado lá fora? O que ela queria aqui? Eu não sabia se conseguiria me controlar com nós dois sozinhos em um mesmo ambiente. _Vá embora_, eu queria dizer, mas tudo o que eu fazia era olhar para suas pernas maravilhosas, agora não tão mais bronzeadas como antes, mas ainda assim, gostosas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu indaguei nervoso, olhando para os lados e me certificando novamente de que não havia mais ninguém no vestiário. _Merda_.

- Hmm... hoje é o dia 13 - ela respondeu sorrindo, se aproximando um pouco mais. O que diabos tinha no dia 13? - O que significa que hoje é o meu aniversário e agora eu tenho dezoito anos!

- Er... parabéns - eu disse meio desajeitado enquanto me levantava.

O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Olhando-me com aqueles malditos olhos como se pudesse me comer. Notei então que eu ainda estava sem camisa e que ela lambeu os lábios enquanto encarava descaradamente meu peitoral nu. _Pare com isso_. Eu ficava repetindo mentalmente que ela era quase minha sobrinha, já que era a enteada da minha irmã e tinha apenas dezoito anos. Nada legal. _Nada legal._

- O que significa também que eu vim buscar o presente que você me prometeu.

Segurei um gemido quando ela mordeu os lábios e depois passou a língua nos mesmos mais uma vez, finalmente deixando de encarar meu peitoral e levantando os olhos castanhos para encontrar os meus verdes. Merda. O que eu havia prometido? A única coisa que vinha na minha mente sobre aquele dia era seu corpo se esfregando no meu. Sua língua passando lentamente nos meus lábios...

- Hm...- passei a mão nervosamente nos cabelos. - Acho que vou ficar te devendo, eu esqueci de passar na loja pa-

Então ela começou a rir suavemente, interrompendo o que eu dizia e veio caminhando lentamente até onde eu estava, parando apenas quando seu corpo estava a milímetros do meu. _Autocontrole. Autocontrole. Autocontrole. Autocontrole._

- Bobinho. Eu disse a você que não se acha o que eu quero em lojas - riu e eu estremeci.

Seus lábios estavam perigosamente perto dos meus e então como um _click _em minha cabeça, eu me lembrei o que tinha prometido a ela. Um beijo. Isabella queria um maldito beijo. Eu não seria capaz de me controlar se meus lábios tocassem o dela. Ela ganharia muito mais do que só um beijo. Inferno. E o pior - ou melhor - de tudo, é que Isabella não parecia se importar caso isso acontecesse. Na verdade ela parecia gostar muito disso. _Maldita._

* * *

**N/A: **_Simplesmente adoro os POVs do Edward! Hahahaha. Ele fica todo desesperado, tadinho. A Bella é uma maldita mesmo, provocando o coitado na frente de todo mundo e fingindo que não estava fazendo nada LOL Adoro os jantares que os dois estão juntos hehe O dia 13 chegou e ela quer o que o Edward prometeu, será que ele vai conseguir se controlar? Hmmm... Não me matem por parar aí! Garanto para vocês que o próximo capítulo ta A+. Então que tal comentarem, uh? Review = Preview! Comentários me fazem feliz e me fazem postar rápido também! ;) Beijos, beijos. Friida s2_

**N/B: **_Muito bom esse ponto de vista do Edward não é? Haha Da pra ver o quanto a Bella o está afetando também. E a danadinha foi atrás do beijo, será que ela vai conseguir? Será que o Edward vai se controlar caso o beijo aconteça? Hmmm... Comentem para descobrir hihihi.. Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

O jantar na casa de Carmen havia sido... _divertido_. Eu não entendia o motivo, mas saber que Edward era irmão de Carmen me fez querer ele ainda mais. Eu sabia que o desejo era mútuo já havia um bom tempo, mas vê-lo quase perder a cabeça na frente do meu pai enquanto eu brincava _inocentemente_ com o pingente do meu colar, fazendo-o encarar jmeus peitos, foi uma sensação muito boa. Eu pensei em provocá-lo com o meu pé por baixo da mesa, mas algo em mim dizia que o fato de eu não o tocá-lo naquela noite só o faria me querer ainda mais. É claro que eu me fingi de boba o jantar inteiro, fingi não conhecê-lo e nunca tê-lo visto na academia antes e tive vontade de rir quando ele ficou todo confuso. _Bobinho_. Eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo na academia de novo, porém na segunda feira ele não apareceu. Tentei não ficar imaginando que ele provavelmente tivesse mudado de horário apenas para não se encontrar comigo, mas quando na terça feira ele não apareceu novamente, eu comecei a me frustrar.

Alice dizia para eu me acalmar e focar na minha festa que aconteceria no final de semana. Ela também reforçou que ele era um homem ocupado e provavelmente estava trabalhando ou algo do tipo. É claro que antes disso tudo ela pirou pelo fato de Edward ser irmão da noiva do meu pai por pelo menos duas horas. Fora isso ela tentava me acalmar das minhas paranóias. Na quarta feira ele também não apareceu na academia e eu me segurei para não ir na secretaria e perguntar se Edward Masen ainda era membro da Ortanic. Não queria ser desesperada. Então, finalmente na quinta feira, o dia do meu aniversário, eu acordei um pouco mais animada. Meu pai veio até o meu quarto antes de eu ir para a escola, me presenteando com um maravilhoso par de sapatos _Jimmy Choo _nude de tiras e com alguns cristais fazendo os detalhes. Ele disse que aquele seria o meu presente número um. Agradeci-o com um um abraço apertado, murmurando vários _obrigada _e _eu te amo_. Ele saiu do quarto para que eu me arrumasse para a escola e eu não tive pressa. Primeiro fiquei admirando minhas sandálias novas por alguns minutos, já imaginando com qual vestido eu as usaria no jantar de comemoração do meu aniversário que teria antes da minha festa no sábado. Depois tomei meu banho calmamente, arrumei meus cabelos colocando minha tiara, vesti o uniforme, porém desta vez colocando as meias. Quando desci as escadas e entrei na sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta com minhas comidas favoritas e meu pai sentado me esperando. Em cima da mesa estava o meu presente número dois do dia e eu sorri animada para a caixa retangular preta, meio que ofegando meio que gemendo ao ver o que estava escrito em cima da mesma. _Harry Winston. _Olhei para meu pai animada e ele sinalizou para que eu abrisse a caixa e assim o fiz, quase morrendo ao ver um maravilhoso bracelete prata coberto de diamantes dentro da mesma.

- Oh meu Deus - consegui balbuciar. - É simplesmente lindo, papai. Obrigada.

- Por nada, princesa - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Quer que eu coloque em você?

Assenti, ainda sem conseguir falar direito. Estava completamente hipnotizada pela jóia que acabara de ganhar. Meu pai riu da minha feição perdida e delicadamente colocou o bracelete em meu pulso direito. Abracei-o mais uma vez, agradecendo pelo presente e ele sorriu, dando um beijo em minha testa e então começamos a comer o café da manhã especialmente preparado pra mim. Saí de casa quando faltavam trinta minutos para a aula começar, e quando cheguei na escola fui surpreendida com um abraço super apertado de uma Alice que sequer me esperou sair do carro direito.

- Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns! - ela cantarolava em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava e pulava ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada, Ally - respondi sorrindo quando ela me soltou.

- Ai meu, Deus! Que bracelete lindo.

- Acabei de ganhar do meu pai esta manhã! Estou simplesmente apaixonada.

- Eu acho que também estou.

Rimos e assim que finalmente consegui trancar meu carro, soltei um grito quando fui bruscamente envolvida por braços fortes e então meus pés saíram do chão e Emmett riu no meu ouvido.

- Feliz aniversário, Bells - disse me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Obrigada, Emm - respondi rindo. - Agora me coloca no chão antes que algum tarado comece a olhar para minha calcinha.

Ele me soltou rindo e me abraçou novamente. Começamos a entrar na escola e no caminho eu recebi alguns _feliz aniversário, Bella!_ de pessoas aleatórias que fizeram ou que ainda faziam aula comigo e então quando cheguei no meu armário um sorriso se abriu nos meus lábios ao vê-lo todo decorado com alguns balões, recados, fotos e felicitações. Abracei meus amigos em agradecimento e ficamos ali um pouco antes de o sinal bater e subirmos para a primeira aula. No caminho Alice colocou um arco comemorativo em minha cabeça em que estava escrito _garota aniversariante_ em uma coroa e eu revirei os olhos, mas acabei deixando ali mesmo. Sr Goerzen me deu parabéns quando entrei na sala e eu agradeci timidamente, surpresa por ele ter prestado atenção nesse detalhe. Ele costumava ser curto e grosso com os alunos, mas eu suponho que devido às minhas notas perfeitas eu era um pouco mais especial que os outros.

Já na segunda aula, Sra Cooper deixou com que fizéssemos cupcakes na aula e em algum ponto todos estavam cantando a música de feliz aniversário para mim. No almoço eu e o pessoal fomos para um restaurante um pouco mais afastado da escola e almoçamos por lá mesmo. Mais uma vez cantaram _parabéns para você_ pra mim no meio do restaurante e quando deu a hora eles voltaram para a escola. Como Alice e eu tínhamos nossos spare agora, não nos apressamos muito e ficamos resolvendo alguns detalhes da festa do sábado. Já havíamos resolvido sobre a localização, o horário, as bebidas, comidas, convidados, música... mas estávamos revisando apenas para não faltar nada. Seria a primeira festa que eu estava dando neste semestre e queria que tudo desse certo.

- Ok - Alice suspirou alguns minutos depois. - Acho que é isso. Não temos nada para revisar mais. Vai dar tudo certo e eu preciso voltar para a escola agora, mas podemos nos encontrar mais cedo na academia e então eu arrumo para o jantar na sua casa e ajudo você a se arrumar também. Que tal?

Revirei os olhos, mas aceitei sua oferta. Ela se despediu de mim com mais um abraço extremamente apertado e um beijo na bochecha. Acenei enquanto ela entrava na escola e me virei para meu carro, resolvendo que poderia aproveitar aquele tempo livre até a hora de irmos para academia, para decidir qual vestido usaria naquele dia. Talvez algo vermelho...

Cheguei em casa e encontrei tudo vazio, meu pai provavelmente estava na empresa, então fui direto para meu quarto, onde tirei o uniforme rapidamente e coloquei meu shorts, um top e uma regata solta para a academia. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e me joguei na cama enquanto não dava a hora de sair novamente. Puxei meu notebook e entrei rapidamente no facebook, vendo que já havia muitas publicações me desejando feliz aniversário em meu mural. Curti algumas, respondi só as que eram de pessoas importantes.

_Rosalie Hale_

_Post no mural há 20 minutos próximo a __Jacksonville__ via celular_

_Hey, Bella! Feliz aniversário. Espero que tenha um ótimo dia e que a noite seja ainda melhor. Está sendo muito legal conviver com você e aposto que a festa no sábado vai ser memorável. Enfim, curta muito o seu dia! Bjs :*_

_ps: desculpa não estar aí essa semana, mas sábado comemoraremos direito._

Um pequeno sorriso nasceu em meu rosto e eu respondi a mensagem de Rosalie. Ela estava se tornando uma boa amiga desde que havia se mudado e eu estava quase aprovando que ela pudesse ter um relacionamento com o meu amigo Emmett. Desci para o próximo post e soltei um gritinho de animação.

_Pietro Swan_

_Post no mural há 27 minutos próximo a Paris_

_Olha só se não é a minha priminha fazendo aniversário hoje? Feliz aniversário, Bella! Queria estar aí com você para comemorarmos essa merda do jeito certo! Hahaha. Mas algo me diz que a nossa pausa de verão no próximo ano vai compensar os anos que estamos longe um do outro, uh? Desejo tudo do melhor para você - apesar de saber que não há nenhum jeito no inferno de que Charlie já não esteja te dando. A propósito, fique atenta que meu presente já foi enviado. Saudades._

Suspirei ao terminar de ler e respondi meu amado primo. Sentia falta dele, mas em apenas alguns meses estaríamos juntos de novo. Ele sempre havia sido meu melhor amigo quando éramos pequenos, apesar de só nos vermos nas férias e feriados. Mordi o lábio ao imaginar o que ele poderia estar me mandando, quero dizer, o garoto está em Paris! E com certeza há muita coisa _interessante_ em Paris para uma garota como eu. De qualquer forma, enviei a respota para ele e fui para a próxima.

_Tony Brandon_

_Post no mural há 26 minutos próximo a Santa Monica._

_Hey, hey, garota de Illinois. Feliz aniversário, linda. Espero que se divirta apesar de saber que toda a diversão está te esperando aqui na Califórnia. As casas de salva-vidas não são as mesas sem você hahaha Volte logo. _

Revirei os olhos rindo da insinuação ridícula do que havíamos feito em uma das casas de salva-vidas em uma praia, mas não deixei a memória ir muito longe. Não havia sido assim _tão_ bom como ele fez parecer. Mandei uma resposta rápida e olhei mais um post antes de descer e ir comer algo.

_Jake B. Black_

_Post no mural há 26 minutos próximo a Santa Monica,_

_Feliz aniversário, Bella. Tenha um ótimo dia. Espero que encontre na sua vida tudo aquilo que estiver procurando. Beijos._

Senti pena por ele estar me tratando assim depois do fora que eu dei nele na Califórnia, mas não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer. Quero dizer, o garoto tem apenas dezessete anos e fica nessa de _ache tudo o que procura._ Nem meu avó é assim. Respondi ele com um pequeno _obrigada_ e uma carinha feliz e abri meu email apenas para conferir que eu tinha mesmo tirado total na última prova de inglês e então fechei o notebook, saindo da cama e indo pegar meu tênis de academia. Calcei-o rapidamente, ajeitei o rabo de cavalo que estava frouxo, peguei meu celular, chaves do carro e desci as escadas, indo até a cozinha onde peguei minha garrafinha de água e então saí de casa indo até o meu carro.

Dirigi bem rápido até a academia e o carro de Alice já estava ali quando eu cheguei. Passei meu cartão na portaria e subi as escadas. Minha amiga ainda estava se alongando quando eu cheguei e eu a cumprimentei com um beijo rápido na bochecha antes de começar a me alongar também. Alguns minutos depois eu já estava completamente alongada e seguia em direção a esteira ao lado de Alice. Começamos a correr na mesma velocidade e foi impossível não passar os olhos pela academia em busca de Edward. Se ele não aparecesse hoje eu teria certeza absoluta de que ele estava realmente me evitando, o que era uma bosta. Eu não queria que ele me evitasse. Pelo menos ele iria no jantar hoje a noite, ou pelo menos eu esperava que sim. A não ser que mais uma vez ele tenha mudado os planos e decidido me ignorar.

- Hey, hey - Alice me chamou. - Calma aí, garota. Não precisa correr tão rápido assim.

Pisquei algumas vezes e só assim notei que eu estava correndo três vezes mais rápido do que eu normalmente costumava correr. Gradativamente fui diminuindo a velocidade e então parei, decidindo que um pouco de musculação resolveria meus problemas.

- To indo malhar as pernas, você vem ou vai ficar na esteira mais um pouco? - indaguei.

- Pode ir na frente, vou correr mais uns dez minutos e te acompanho.

Assenti para ela e fui para os equipamento. Sentei-me no mesmo e resolvi tomar um pouco de água antes de começar, então eu precisei segurar com força na barra quando vi a coisa mais sexy do mundo entrar na academia. Eu pensava que Edward em trajes esportivos era sexy, então eu o vi no jantar na casa de Carmen e decidi que ele ficava bem mais sexy quando estava mais social. Porém, nada, eu digo nada mesmo, chegaria a ser tão sexy quanto aquele homem usando terno. Eu senti meus ovários se remexendo dentro de mim e rapidamente cruzei as pernas com medo de que eu gozasse apenas com a imagem daquele homem incrivelmente sexy caminhando lentamente até o vestiário. Meu Deus! Eu precisei realmente me segurar para não avançar nele ali mesmo. Eu acho que babei um pouco. Acho que o mundo parou de rodar por alguns segundos. Eu já comentei sobre a barba que estava por fazer, deixando aquele maxilar quadrado ainda mais sexy do que o comum? Jesus. Eu precisava beijá-lo. Agora mesmo. Nem um segundo a mais.

Se eu levantasse naquele momento e o seguisse até o vestiário, todo mundo notaria. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar e acalmar o que estava gritando entre minhas pernas e tomei alguns goles de água. Contei até dez Mississippis e sem me importar com mais nada fui até o vestiário. Com a minha sorte ele estaria vazio. Abri a porta e encontrei um Edward sentado em um dos bancos enquanto calçava seu tênis de academia. Hm... ele estava sem camisa. _Tentador_. Rapidamente seu olhar desviou-se para onde eu estava e eu sorri ao notar que ele estava totalmente me secando. Parece que eu não fui a única a sentir falta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele indagou olhando para os lados. Ah, aquelas voz rouca... Eu definitivamente sentir falta de escutá-la.

- Hmm... hoje é o dia 13. O que significa que hoje é o meu aniversário e agora eu tenho dezoito anos! - comemorei.

- Er... parabéns - disse de um jeito desajeitado completamente fofo, enquanto se levantada.

_Hmmm... _o peitoral malhado ficava bem melhor quando ele estava de pé. Talvez eu pudesse passar as mãos ali. Ou a língua.

- O que significa também que eu vim buscar o presente que você me prometeu - completei animada.

Ele me olhou completamente confuso e eu segurei uma risada. Ele ficava muito fofo quando estava todo sem jeito perto de mim. Mas eu não queria vê-lo assim agora. Eu queria vê-lo me beijando e me jogando contra o azulejo frio da parede do vestiário.

- Hm...- passou a mão nos cabelos. Eu também queria passar minhas mãos ali. - Acho que vou ficar te devendo, eu esqueci de passar na loja pa-

Soltei uma risada ao ouvir aquilo e cortei o resto da distância que havia entre nós, parando bem na sua frente. Ele era tão alto, tão forte... _Hmm_... Eu via que ele estava em uma luta interno e aquilo só me instigou a continuar. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e soprei docemente:

- Bobinho. Eu disse a você que não se acha o que eu quero em lojas.

- Isabella - ele advertiu e eu maneei a cabeça. - Nós nã-

Não deixei que ele começasse com qualquer argumento sobre como aquilo era errado e tudo mais, apenas enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o puxei para mim, batendo meus lábios nos seus como eu devia ter feito desde o primeiro momento em que o vi. Por incrível que pareça ele não demorou a responder. Logo seus braços fortes envolveram minha cintura e ele me puxou mais para si, fazendo com que eu gemesse sob seus lábios ao sentir sua ereção pressionando em mim. _Meu Deus..._

O beijo era frenético, urgente. Uma bagunça de línguas e lábios que estava me deixando louca. Edward me levantou um pouco mais e eu enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Os fios macios e acobreados brincando entre meus dedos, enquanto gemidos e suspiros baixinhos saíam de nossos lábios no meio do beijo. Eu sabia que precisávamos parar, os pulmões gritavam por ar, porém eu simplesmente não podia. Na verdade, eu não conseguia. Edward parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, já que afastou-se milimetricamente apenas para descer os lábios ávidos pelo meu pescoço por alguns segundos e então sua boca estava de volta na minha, roubando toda a respiração que eu havia conseguido recuperar.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Beijar Edward Masen era bom pra caralho. Eu podia beijá-lo o dia todo, a semana toda, o mês todo. Aqueles lábios eram mágicos. E aquela língua... Eu já podia imaginar como seria sentí-la em outras partes do meu corpo. Talvez pudéssemos aproveitar o tempo sozinhos no vestiário para testarmos minha teoria aqui mesmo. Talvez eu pudesse testar a minha nele também... Talvez pudéssemos fazer um tanto de coisas ali. Porém, ele parecia ter planos completamente diferentes dos meus, uma vez que ele simplesmente afastou-se de mim e colocou uma distância segura entre nossos corpos.

- O q-

- Nós não podemos fazer isso - ele murmurou de olhos fechados. Eu sabia que nem mesmo ele acreditava nas próprias palavras. Ele me queria como eu queria ele. Era simples e prático. Não precisava haver complicações.

- Podemos sim.

- Isabella, você é a enteada da minha irmã. Isso não é certo.

- Eu não sou a enteada de ninguém! - gritei indignada. Não acreditava que mesmo sem intenção aquela ridícula da Carmen estragaria meus planos novamente. Argh!

- Certo. De qualquer forma, você é dez anos mais nova do que eu. Não podemos.

Encarei-o incrédula. Não. Ele não ia jogar por esse lado. Não comigo. Aproximei-me dele novamente e toquei seu peitoral com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e me encarasse.

- Pare de inventar desculpas, nem mesmo você acredita nisso que está falando.

E então meus lábios estavam nos seus novamente, beijando-o com sofreguidão. Suas mãos vieram firmes em minha cintura e eu gemi quando ele as apertou ali. _Forte_. Mordi o lábio inferior dele e então mais uma vez ele estava me afastando. _Mas que diabos?_

- Não, Isabella. É melhor você voltar lá pra fora.

- Sério mesmo? Você está realmente fazendo isso _comigo_?

- É o melhor para nós dois, Isabella - disse com a respiração pesada.

- Vamos ver se você ser essa opinião prevalecerá por muito tempo - disse bufando e saí do vestiário.

Eu queria gritar e chorar de raiva. Idiota. Isso não ia continuar assim, não mesmo. Edward podia dizer aquelas bobagens o quanto ele quisesse, mas eu reconheço desejo nos olhos das pessoas quando eu vejo, e eu posso com toda certeza afirmar que ele me quer e que tudo aquilo não passava de desculpas esfarrapadas porque ele estava com medo de arriscar algo comigo. Mas ele mudaria de opinião rapidinho. Ah, mudaria sim. E eu cuidaria pessoalmente para que isso acontecesse. _Apenas aguarde, Masen_.

Encontrei com Alice assim que estava virando o corredor do vestiário e ela suspirou aliviada ao me ver, porém, quando notou a expressão em meu rosto me olhou preocupada.

- Onde você estava? - indagou. - Está tudo bem?

- Estava no vestiário - respondi pegando a garrafinha dela e tomando alguns goles de água. - Eu estou bem, apenas nervosa e precisando descontar tudo na musculação. E depois na esteira.

- O que acontec-

Alice parou de falar quando o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e depois fechando um pouco atrás de nós duas soou alto no corredor e eu não precisei olhar para saber que Edward havia acabado de sair do vestiário. Ele passou por nós duas sem dizer nada e foi direto para a saída da academia. É claro que minha amiga entendeu que algo havia acontecido, além da minha expressão de raiva, Edward havia acabado de chegar e estava saindo sem malhar em nenhum aparelho. Coisa que ele nunca havia feito desde o dia em que entramos na academia.

- Porque algo me diz que aconteceu alguma coisa nada legal naquele vestiário?

- Não vamos falar disso agora, sim? Quando chegarmos em casa a gente conversa e eu conto tudo o que você quiser saber.

Ela assentiu e eu procurei manter toda a minha concentração nos equipamentos de musculação e assim foi por pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos, até nós duas finalizarmos tudo com mais quarenta minutos correndo na esteira. Fizemos o alongamento final na frente da grande parede de espelhos da academia e rapidamente descemos as escadas. Como Alice tinha vindo no seu carro, acenei para ela e entrei no meu. Dirigi rapidamente até minha casa, sendo seguida pelo vibrante carro de Alice atrás do meu _porsche. _Abri os portões brancos da casa com o controle remoto e estacionei o carro no lugar de sempre, sendo seguida por Alice que estacionou ao meu lado.

Juntas subimos as escadas, passamos direto pela sala e logo já estávamos em meu quarto.

- Cuspa.

- Eu e Edward nós beijamos. Ele parou e disse não podia por causa da minha idade e que não era certo. Mas eu sei que ele só falou aquilo da boca pra fora. Quero dizer, ele estava de olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto falava. Nem mesmo ele parecia acreditar na desculpa que ele deu.

- Uau... nossa. E agora? Vocês se beijaram, ele parou e fica por isso?

- Claro que não.

- Ugh, Bella! O que você vai fazer?

- Nada - disse inocentemente. - Apenas mostrá-lo que ele está completamente enganado.

A baixinha maneou a cabeça, mas acabamos rindo. O clima no quarto ficou mais leve e logo ela estava me atacando com perguntas sobre como era o beijo dele, se ele tinha uma pegada boa, se ele sabia como roubar minha respiração. Mesmo que não tenhamos nos beijado por muito tempo, eu já podia responder um enorme sim para todas as perguntas dela. O beijo de Edward era incrível. Suas mãos enormes presas em minhas costas eram de tirar o fôlego também. Suspirei com a lembrança recente e resolvi que não ficaria muito preocupada com o fato de ele ter me negado o que eu queria hoje, mais cedo o mais tarde ele viria para o lado negro _- e_ certo - da força, ou seja, o meu.

- Eu fico me perguntando como o Jasper seria - Alice suspirou sonhadora, jogando-se na minha cama. - Ele parece ser do tipo romântico e delicado, sabe? O tipo que faz sexo lentamente, ao som de alguma música do John Mayer ou algo assim...

- Você devia investir nele - incentivei, indo até o meu closet para separar o meu vestido.

- Eu não sei - encolheu os ombros.

Revirei os olhos e resolvi que não contaria a pequena surpresa do jantar de hoje a noite para Alice. Talvez ela fosse surtar muito e não conseguisse se arrumar. Então guardei o fato apenas para mim e falei com Alice que talvez fosse hora de começarmos a nos arrumar. Ela abriu sua pequena mala em cima da minha cama e tirou os sapatos que ela usaria e os acessórios. O vestido já estava separado protegido por uma capa para que ele não amarrotasse e pendurado em um cabide em meu closet. Vendo seu maravilhoso par de Yves Saint Laurent, lembrei do meu presente número um do dia e pedi que ela esperasse um minuto, pois tinha uma surpresa. Peguei a caixa retangular que estava colocada em cima de um pufe no closet e voltei para o quarto. Os olhos de Alice brilharam ao ver o que eu tinha em mãos e eu sorri, abrindo a caixa.

- Diga olá para meus brinquedinhos novos - eu disse rindo.

Ela soltou um gritinho animada, os olhos brilhando ainda mais quando ela finalmente pegou no meu novo par de Jimmy Choo. Alice foi tomar banho primeiro, com a desculpa de que como ela iria me maquiar, ela precisava de uma pequena vantagem. Revirei os olhos, mas não discuti. Enquanto ela tomava banho fiquei sentada na bancada do banheiro conversando sobre a grande festa do sábado. Estávamos todos bastante animados, a festa seria quase tão grande como a que teria no _Halloween_ aqui em casa. Comentei com Alice sobre o que Rosalie havia me mandado no facebook e ela me disse que eu devia parar de ser tão dura com Rosalie assim, pois ela não estava querendo roubar ninguém, estava apenas querendo achar um grupo para se enfiar. Não discordei dela, mas não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer. Além do mais, eu sabia que Rosalie não se incomodava com o meu jeito de ser. Mesmo ela sendo mais nova e estando em uma série inferior à nossa, ela já era bem madura sobre isso. Na verdade eu podia apostar que ela gostava do meu jeito de ser.

Quase trinta minutos depois Alice finalmente desligou o chuveiro e como eu já estava só de calcinha e sutiã esperando que ela terminasse, retirei as peças rapidamente, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Alice saiu do banheiro por alguns minutos, mas voltou logo em seguida, usando apenas uma calcinha e sutiã. Ela ligou o secador na tomada e tentamos sem muito sucesso, por causa do barulho do chuveiro e do secador ligado, continuar nossa conversa, mas acabamos rindo porque parecíamos duas velhas gritando uma com a outra coisas como _o quê? _ou _fala mais alto!_. Quando ela finalmente terminou de secar os cabelos e começou a se maquiar, enrolei mais um pouco debaixo da água quente e depois de alguns minutos desliguei o chuveiro e rapidamente me enrolei em minha toalha.

Saí do banheiro e fui até o meu closet, onde peguei um conjunto de lingerie branco de bolinhas preta. A calcinha era bem pequena e não marcaria, já o sutiã era _push-up_ o que seria perfeito para o decote quadrado do meu vestido. Voltei para o banheiro e Alice ainda se maquiava, aproveitei o momento para secar meus cabelos e quando acabei ela já estava me esperando. Sentei no banquinho que havia perto da bancada e Alice começou a me maquiar.

- Não quero nada muito pesado ou chamativo - alertei séria. Odiava garotas que passavam maquiagem exageradamente e acabavam por estragar a pele ou ficavam parecendo palhaços de festa. Ela assentiu revirando os olhos e então eu acrescentei antes que ela começasse: -, mas não serei contra você passando muitas camadas de rímel nos meus cílios.

- Ok, ok - revirou os olhos. - Será que você pode fechar a boca para que eu comece meu trabalho? Seu pai chega em poucos minutos e precisamos estar prontas.

Alguns minutos depois Alice havia acabado a maquiagem e eu havia adorado o resulto. Ela passou um pouco de iluminador nas partes certas do rosto, um blush bem levinho nas bochechas - quase imperceptível -, nos olhos ela passou uma sombra num tom dourado mesclado com cobre, nada muito escura. Um pouco de delineador ajudou no magnífico efeito dos meus longos cílios cobertos por várias camadas de rímel e para finalizar um batom avermelhado nos lábios. Sorri satisfeita para ela e ela deu de ombros, dizendo que adorava poder brincar de barbie comigo. Não que eu fosse fazer disso um hábito, porém.

Saímos do banheiro e fomos até o closet onde nossos vestidos nos esperavam. O de Alice era um vestido azul marinho de veludo com um cinto dourado na cintura um pouco abaixo dos seios, e um pequeno lacinho de detalhe. Ele era bem soltinho, basicamente rodado, e terminava basicamente no meio das coxas dela. Já o meu era um modelo vermelho com um generoso decote quadrado, mangas pequenas, completamente grudado no torso e se abrindo na cintura de maneira que formasse uma espécie de saia rodada. Assim como o vestido de Alice, ele ia um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas. Coloquei-o com cuidado para não amarrotar e arrumei um pouco meus seios no sutiã, de forma que eles ficassem ainda mais para cima. Calcei minhas sandálias novas e sorri quando vi que elas ficaram perfeitas em mim. As tiras abraçando meu tornozelo perfeitamente. Coloquei o bracelete que havia ganhado do meu pai, assim como alguns anéis que eu estava sempre usando - o meu anel que ganhei nos meus dezesseis anos, e um outro que era da minha mãe, mas estava sempre comigo. Abri a gaveta onde guardava meus colares e fiquei surpresa ao ver que havia uma outra caixa embrulhada ali. Porém não havia nenhum bilhete. Abri o embrulho, surpresa quando vi que era uma caixa da Tiffany's ali e cuidadosamente a abri. Peguei o saquinho azul de veludo, desamarrando-o e tirei o colar que estava ali dentro, sorrindo. Era um delicado colar de prata, com um pingente floral no qual havia alguns pequenos diamantes incrustados. Era fofo, delicado, feminino e eu havia adorado. Escutei Alice soltar uma risadinha atrás de mim e a encarei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não pensou que eu não te daria um presente, certo? - murmurou. - Acho que fica perfeito com o seu _look_ de hoje.

- Obrigada, Ally! É perfeito, adorei - agradeci abraçando-a apertado. - Você pode colocar em mim, por favor?

- Prontinho!

Agradeci-a com um sorriso e passei um pouquinho de perfume, antes de pegar um casaco preto para me proteger do frio e a minha clutch. Alguns minutos depois meu pai veio nos buscar e eu fui recebida por ele no pé da escada segurando um buquê de rosas. Abracei-o apertado pegando o buquê e quando eu me afastei Alice aproveitou a oportunidade para cumprimentá-lo também.

- Então as duas estão prontas? - ele checou e assentimos. - Ótimo. Podemos ir então. Carmen acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que Edward já está indo buscá-la, e que seu amigo, Jasper, já está a caminho também. Espero que não se importe sobre ele ir, princesa.

- Claro que não.

Sorri satisfeita por Edward não ter desistido de ir ao jantar, já imaginando como seria estar ao lado dele depois do nosso beijo e discussão de hoje. Talvez eu pudesse provocá-lo por debaixo da mesa, isso seria divertido... Mas eu ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de decidir o que fazer com Edward durante o jantar. No momento eu precisava acalmar minha melhor amiga que estava hiper ventilando ao meu lado por escutar que sua paixão secreta estaria nos acompanhando hoje a noite.

* * *

**N/A: **_Wow... Eles finalmente se beijaram, mas o Edward realmente foi forte e parou antes que tudo fosse mais longe. Será que ele realmente acredita no que falou? Ou ele afastou por outros motivos? Hmm... Vamos descobrir isso no próximo capítulo, uh? Anyways, eu queria agradecer pela forma como vocês estão recebendo essa fanfic! Já passamos os 100 reviews aqui no FF e já estamos basicamente com 200 no Nyah. Sem falar no carinho e nos surtos de você no group. Muuuuito obrigada, meninas! Enfim, não esqueça de deixar o email no review se não tiver conta e quiser o preview. Comentem que eu volto logo. Beijo, beijo s2_

**N/B: **_Meu amor, minha vida, M-E-U Pietro apareceu s2 Tá, foi em forma de mensagem, mas apareceu :') E o beijo deles gente, socorro, quase que pegou fogo hoho Edward tão bobinho, acha que vai resistir a Bella, ainda mais a essa que é tão danada lol Comentem e beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Como já era previsto, não demoramos mais do que vinte minutos para chegarmos ao restaurante no qual comemoraríamos meu aniversário. Meu pai parou o carro na porta do mesmo, e um manobristas vieram abrir a porta para nós. Dei um sorriso de agradecimento quando um deles me ajudou a descer no carro e esperei até que meu pai desse a volta e se juntasse a mim e Alice para podermos entrar no restaurante. Estávamos indo jantar em um restaurante que ficava em um luxuoso hotel perto da área norte da cidade e meu estômago se revirou de expectativa por imaginar se Edward já estaria ali ou não. Alice já parecia menos nervosa ao meu lado e eu sabia que quando estivéssemos sozinhas ela me xingaria por eu ter escondido tal fato dela. O que eu podia fazer? Se eu revelasse antes que Jasper estaria ali naquela noite, ela provavelmente surtaria e iria embora no mesmo momento. Porém, com ela sabendo na frente do meu pai, as chances de um surto eram quase nulas.

Quando meu pai chegou ao nosso lado, entramos no restaurante e logo a _hostess_ veio até onde estávamos, oferecendo para pegar nossos casacos e indagando o nome da reserva. Enquanto meu pai fornecia seu nome para ela, Alice e eu retiramos nossos casacos e a mulher os pegou com um sorriso simpático no rosto, guardando-os em um compartimento antes de se oferecer para nos levar até a mesa.

Não me importei em observar muito a decoração do local, já havia comido lá antes e sabia que tudo ali era de primeira qualidade. Toda minha atenção, no entanto, estava focada em achar os cabelos acobreados. Não demorei muito, porém. Alguns passos depois já pude avistar a mesa em que sentaríamos e meu coração estranhamente parou uma batida quando eu vi Edward sentado na mesa ao lado de Jasper e Carmen, no mesmo momento em que meu estômago voltava a revirar de ansiedade e um sorriso crescia em meus lábios. Eu notei que Alice ficou um pouco tensa ao meu lado e lhe lancei um olhar tranquilizador, pouco antes de voltar minha atenção para a mesa e deixar meu sorriso crescer ao notar que Edward não mais olhava para Carmen como outrora, mas sim tinha o olhar fixado em mim.

Eu notei a forma como ele me analisou de cima a baixo e depois de baixo para cima. Notei como ele demorou nas pernas e em como fico completamente paralisado por alguns segundos aos ver o meu decote. _É isso aí, Masen._ Sorri triunfante e finalmente paramos ao lado da mesa. Com a minha sorte eu acabei sentando ao lado de Edward na mesa, e isso pareceu perfeito para o momento. Acabamos ficando de frente para os pais de Alice, e a mesma acabou sentando ao lado de Jasper e uma das pontas, enquanto meu pai e Carmen sentaram na outra que ficava próximo de onde os pais de Alice estavam.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella - Carmen disse sorrindo simpática. Olhei rapidamente para o vestido azul marinho que ela usava, e mais uma vez não pude deixar de negar como ela se vestia bem.

- Obrigada.

Mais algumas felicitações foram proferidas e eu agradeci todas elas com um sorriso simpático no rosto e logo todos na mesa estavam entretidos em alguma conversa, e eu notava como Alice ainda parecia nervosa. Revirei os olhos para ela e sibilei silenciosamente para que ela puxasse algum assunto com Jasper antes que alguém na mesa notasse a tensão - que por incrível que pareça, também partia do loiro. Edward ainda permanecia calado ao meu lado, mas eu notei que seu olhar batia várias vezes em meu decote e na forma como eu propositalmente havia subido meu vestido na hora que sentei e cruzei as pernas. Um aperitivo francês com caviar e ovo foi servido para nós, assim como várias taças de água com gás - no caso para Alice e eu - ou vinho. Aproveitando que todos estavam dispersos demais para notar algo, olhei para Edward por cima dos cílios e mordi meus lábios lentamente, enquanto minha mão subia meu vestido ainda mais. Vi-o engolir o vinho com goles grandes e brinquei com minha mão em minha coxa um pouco mais, fingindo que me tocaria ali mesmo. Edward arregalou um pouco os olhos, e antes que eu pudesse subir minha mão mais um centímetro sequer, ele a agarrou com força e a retirou dali, lançando-me um olhar ameaçador que só me fez querer jogá-lo em algum canto e beijá-lo por horas.

- Então, Bella - a mãe de Alice começou, atraindo a minha atenção. Olhei para ela sorrindo e esperei que continuasse. -, onde será a grande festa deste ano?

- Papai me emprestou o iate. Vamos ancorar ele um pouco depois do pier e passar o dia lá. Queremos aproveitar um pouco do tempo quente que ainda resta em Chicago antes do frio e da neve chegarem.

- Isso parece interessante.

- Sim! - disse animada e depois mordi os lábios lentamente. - Talvez eu aproveite para pegar um pouco de sol também. Estou chateada que o meu bronzeado da Califórnia já se perdeu.

- Deixe de bobagens, princesa, você está com uma cor ótima - meu pai interveio. - Você sempre está linda. Além do mais, não gosto da ideia de você se bronzeando na frente de um bando de garotos.

Soltei uma risadinha quando notei o maxilar de Edward travando por alguns segundos e encarei meu pai inocentemente.

- Claro que eu não ia me bronzear na frente deles, papai. O jeito que eu gosto de me bronzear não é adequado para se fazer perto de garotos.

- Isso é verdade, Tio Charlie - Alice finalmente entrou na conversa. - Bella e eu só deitamos para nos bronzear quando estamos longe de garotos... Eles podem ter a ideia errada sobre nós.

Sorri orgulhosa para a minha amiga, mas querendo rir mais do que tudo quando Jasper e Edward ficaram tensos perto de nós duas. Eles não eram burros. Sabiam que estávamos falando de topless. E eu podia apostar meu bracelete novo que Edward estava agora mesmo fazendo um quadro mental sobre como seria me ver fazendo topless no iate do meu pai ou em qualquer outro lugar. Ele estava pensando em coisas safadas e eu sabia disso. A respiração dele estava mais alta e lenta, os dedos firmes segurando a taça de vinho e o maxilar travado. _Bobinho_. Ele não precisava ficar imaginando como eu seria fazendo topless, eu teria prazer em mostrá-lo se ele pedisse. E algo me dizia que eu conseguiria fazer com que ele implorasse por tal coisa.

- Aproveitando o assunto de bronzeamento e coisas assim - Carmen disse. - Gostaria de me entregar o seu presente de aniversário, Bella.

Olhei curiosa para ela, sem saber o que ela poderia estar me dando naquele momento e então ela me entregou um envelope creme. Sorri para ele e o abri, encontrando duas reservas para um pacote completo e um dos meus SPAs favoritos de Chicago. Eu sabia que provavelmente meu pai teria dado essa informação a ela, e sabia que ela estava tentando usar isso para conseguir algum avanço em nossa relação praticamente inexistente. Isso era algo que ela fazia muito.

- Acho que um dia inteiro em um SPA poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para nó-

- Obrigada, Carmen! - eu a interrompi com um sorriso triunfante. - Era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando. De verdade.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Bella. E realmente vai ser bo-

- Por favor, por favor, Tio Richard e Tia Judith, deixem a Alice ir comigo. Por favor - murmurei com olhos pidões, esticando um pouco o último _por favor_, de maneira que eu sabia que eles não conseguiriam dizer não. Ainda mais quando eu dizia aquilo com minha voz manhosa e batendo os cílios.

- Er... - Tia Judith pareceu inconfortável para responder. - Tem certeza de que não seria uma ideia melhor você ir com a Carmen?

- Oh, está tudo bem, Judith - Carmen sorriu, mas eu vi que ela estava desapontada. - Tenho certeza que as garotas vão aproveitar bem mais.

- Bem, se você está certa disso, não vejo porque negar algo para minha Swan favorita.

Meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais e eu fitei Alice, que apenas maneou a cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que eu havia acabado de fazer, mas eu sabia que ela não estava me reprovando. Ainda mais quando havia um dia no SPA envolvido no assunto. O assunto morreu na mesa por algum curto período de tempo, provavelmente todos notando o pequeno desconforto de Carmen, mas ela estava sorrindo como sempre. Revirei os olhos, discretamente e levei a taça com água até minha boca.

- Bom, já que Carmen resolveu começar com a _sessão presentes_ - Tia Judith disse após os segundos silenciosos que seguiram. - vou dar sequência a mesma. Espero que você goste, querida.

Ela me entregou o seu embrulho e eu sorri animada vendo que também se tratava de uma sacola da Tiffany's enorme. Sorri quando abri a caixa que havia dentro da sacola e vi que era uma maravilhosa _clutch_ preta de couro da mesma marca, com um maravilhoso laço dourado preenchido com pequenos cristais. Agradeci a ela e ao Tio Richard animadamente. Lembrava de ter passado em frente a Tiffany's quando fui comprar o vibrador de Alice e ter visto a clutch na vitrine e ter achado-a completamente fofa e elegante, mas é claro que eu não citei isso em voz alta. Guardei a clutch novamente na sacola, e a coloquei de lado juntamente com o cartão que Carmen havia me dado. Vi que Jasper me lançou um sorriso estranho de onde ele estava sentado e eu sorri de volta. Não tínhamos muito contato apesar de ele fazer academia no mesmo horário de seu amigo gostoso sentado ao meu lado. Jasper era mais tranquilo e mais calado. Mesmo que eu já o tivesse pegado secando a bunda da minha melhor amiga mais vezes do que eu podia contar nos últimos meses, ele nunca havia falado nada além de seu nome em uma apresentação formal demais a Alice. Talvez juntar os dois seria algo complicado de se fazer. Pois minha amiga costuma ser bem tímida quando se trata de garotos que ela possa possivelmente estar interessada em um nível romântico, o que eu sabia que poderia ser o caso de Jasper.

- Filha, esse é o Jasper - meu pai começou. - Ele é amigo do Edward. Talvez você tenha o visto na academia, ele também malha por lá.

- Oh... acho que sim. Não tenho certeza - fiz um bico pensativo. - Talvez eu tenha o visto em algum momento em que ele estava saindo e eu chegando. Me pergunto como nunca vi o Edward por lá, no entanto. Enfim, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Jasper.

- Igualmente, Bella. Eu ouvi muito sobre você - ele sorriu e lançou um olhar meio confuso e meio compreensivo para Edward, que apenas maneou a cabeça. - Como não nos conhecemos e eu não sei o que poderia te agradar, não tive como comprar nada específico. Acho que você vai saber se virar melhor com isso.

Ele me entregou então uma sacola preta da _Sephora_ e eu já adorei o presente antes de abrir, adorava comprar lá. Dentro havia um cartão preto com o símbolo da loja e eu sabia que ele correspondia a um vale presentes. O valor de 250 dólares estava escrito ali e meu sorriso aumentou, imaginando como eu gastaria meu próximo spare dentro daquela loja reabastecendo meu estoque de maquiagem.

- Muito obrigada, Jasper.

- Realmente espero que tenha gostado.

Assenti para ele e então Edward suspirou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. Vi que ele segurava também uma caixa retangular grande e meus olhos brilharam em curiosidade.

- Assim como Jasper, eu não sabia muito bem o que comprar...

- Deixe de bobagens - dei para ele o meu melhor sorriso de _você já me deu o seu presente mais cedo_.

Ele sorriu e volta, com um pouco menos de entusiasmo e muito nervosismo e me entregou a caixa prata e em seguida uma sacola completamente rosa claro da Van Cleef & Arpels. Peguei primeiro o que tinha dentro da sacola, e vi que se tratava de um delicado colar dourado com a corrente bem fina. Um pequeno pingente em formato de borboleta, com safiras rosa preenchendo as asas e um pequeno diamante branco preenchendo o corpo da mesma. Era fofo e algo em mim me fez querer usá-lo o tempo inteiro.

- Oh! É lindo. Obrigada.

Peguei então a segunda caixa e meu sorriso iluminou meu rosto quando eu vi o nome da loja ali. Eu simplesmente amava comprar na _Fannie May_. Lá tinha os melhores chocolates do universo. Principalmente os com morangos... desfiz o laço que a fechava e lambi os lábios rapidamente, vendo a quantidade de chocolates ali.

- Oh, meu Deus! - exclamei animada. - Você está querendo me dar trabalho para _queimar_ tudo isso na academia, uh?

Vi-o engolir a seco quando arqueei minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ele, e sorri ainda mais, olhando-o por cima dos cílios. Algumas pessoas que estavam na mesa riram suavemente, mas Edward apenas me lançou um meio sorriso nervoso. Agradeci-o novamente e guardei os presentes. Uma pessoa do restaurante veio até a mesa e recolheu meus presentes para mim, e eu a agradeci. Logo o jantar começou a ser servido e eu pude começar a apreciar o prato de entrada que se consistia a uma deliciosa salada de peixe. Aparentemente meu pai já havia reservado um cardápio especial para a noite, então tudo o que teríamos que fazer seria sentar e aproveitar.

Uma conversa agradável se instalou no ambiente e eu sorri ao notar que levemente Alice começava a conversar com Jasper. Os pais de Alice estavam em uma conversa animada com meu pai e com Carmen e Edward parecia um pouco tenso ao meu lado. Mordi os lábios ponderando se fazia ou não o que eu estava pensando, e vendo que provavelmente ninguém notaria mesmo, coloquei uma de minhas mãos sob sua coxa e a apertei com vontade, fazendo com que Edward se assustasse um ponto e então olhasse para mim em tom de advertência.

- Você parece tenso - disse baixinho.

- Eu estou bem - murmurou com dificuldade enquanto eu ainda movia minha mão em sua coxa deliciosamente malhada, mas sem exageros.

- Tem certeza? Você sabe... se quiser, eu posso facilmente te ajudar a _liberar_ toda essa tensão.

- Isabella - ele advertiu e eu soltei uma risadinha, voltando a comer.

Resolvendo que deixaria Edward em paz por algum tempo, comecei a conversar com Alice animadamente sobre a festa, não deixando de soltar alguns duplos sentidos nas frases nas horas certas. Era engraçado ver como Edward segurava o garfo com mais força, ou tomava goles maiores do vinho quando eu comentava sobre desejar que estivesse sol para que eu pudesse usar meus biquínis brasileiros novamente. Ou sobre como eu adorava ficar _marcada_. Era engraçado também ocasionalmente passar a ponta do meu pé em sua canela ao meu lado, sentindo-o se arrepiar com o toque falsamente inocente.

Não muito tempo depois o prato principal chegou e eu praticamente salivei quando um maravilhoso cordeiro assado ao molho de hortelã acompanhado de uma taça de vinho branco - mais uma vez, por ser uma data comemorativa meu pai e os pais de Alice concordaram em nos deixar tomar uma única taça durante o jantar. - chegou a mesa. Todos fofos servidos e eu acho que soltei um gemido quando levei a primeira garfada até os lábios. Estava tão bom que eu quase tive um orgasmo culinário ali mesmo. Enquanto todos degustavam do delicioso prato servido ali, a conversa continuava na mesa e surpreendentemente eu me vi ao lado de Alice em uma conversa realmente empolgante com Edward e Jasper. Conversamos um pouco sobre a escola, sobre o que pretendíamos fazer quando saíssemos da mesma. Eles nos falaram sobre o trabalho deles e sobre como havia sido uma escolha interessante poder trabalhar ao lado do seu melhor amigo. Foi diferente saber um pouco mais sobre Edward, tudo o que eu sabia sobre ele antes se consistia em seu nome, sua profissão e que ele tinha um corpo super gostoso. Mas ali ao meu lado naquele momento, eu via um homem que gostava de praticar sua profissão, um homem inteligente e que tinha como seu braço direito o seu melhor amigo. De uma forma que eu não sabia explicar, minha atração por ele cresceu ainda mais. E a certeza de que eu precisava tê-lo para mim também.

Enquanto conversávamos e comíamos, eu sempre arrumava uma oportunidade aqui ou ali para estar tocando Edward de alguma forma. Na maioria das vezes minhas unhas se cravavam em sua perna e eu o provocava assim. Mas em outras, a ponta do meu pé acariciava lentamente sua canela e batata da perna, ou então eu segurava seu braço forte por estar visivelmente animada com algo que era falado. Minha melhor amiga parecia estar bem mais a vontade ao lado de Jasper e algumas vezes eu notei os dois trocarem alguns pequenos olhares. Eu sabia que ele também queria algo com ela. Hora e outra também a conversa se tornava geral na mesa e todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

Eu não esperava que fosse gostar tanto assim desse jantar inicialmente. Geralmente éramos apenas meu pai e eu nessas datas, porém este ano ele havia falado algo sobre chamar Alice e os pais dela e então Carmen e talvez mais algumas pessoas. A única razão de eu ter realmente aceitado a ideia, era saber que Edward estaria presente. Ele e meu pai se davam incrivelmente bem como cunhados, apesar da diferença da idade. E eu não podia deixar de pensar em como seria caso além de cunhado, Edward também fosse genro do meu pai. Mas logo os pensamentos saíram de minha mente e eu foquei a atenção na deliciosa sobremesa que estava sendo servida. Meu pai me conhecia bem, e havia pedido especialmente meu doce italiano favorito. _Tiramisù_ de limão e raspar de chocolate. Normalmente eu comeria o de chocolate com creme, mas era tiramisù no final das contas e todos os tipos eram deliciosos.

- Você sabe o que significa _tiramisù_? - indaguei a Edward suavemente e ele negou. - Literalmente significa _tira para cima_, porém a origem do nome vem da frase _che ti tira su_.

Edward fechou os olhos levemente quando o italiano rolou de meus lábios e eu soltei um sorriso. Perguntei se ele sabia o significado do que eu havia falado e mais uma vez ele negou. Aproveitando a pouca privacidade que tínhamos no momento, levei minha mão até sua coxa de novo, apertando bem próximo de onde sua ereção já crescia e sorri perto de seu ouvido.

- Aquilo que te faz _levantar_ - soprei e acariciei sua ereção. - Acho que você não precisa do doce para isso, no entanto.

- Isabella - ele meio que gemeu e eu rapidamente me afastei, voltando a degustar meu doce favorito.

Ficamos no restaurante por quase uma hora depois que a sobremesa havia chegado, e então meu pai pediu a conta. Houve alguns protestos dos homens querendo pagar a conta, porém meu querido papai negou a todos, dizendo que ele mesmo cuidava disso. Quando a conta chegou e ele deu uma gorjeta gorda para o garçom, nós todos fomos em direção a saída. Novamente peguei o meu casaco, sabendo que lá fora estava ventando muito e o coloquei. Meus presentes foram entregues novamente e meu pai rapidamente os segurou para mim. Despedi rápido dos pais de Alice, abraçando-os e agradecendo-os novamente pelo maravilhoso presente. Alice também se despediu deles, uma vez que dormiria na minha casa. E então foi a vez de me despedir de Jasper, abracei-o bem rápido, agradecendo-o pela companhia e pelo presente. Ele realmente era uma pessoa bem legal e divertida. Se não fosse pelo jantar de hoje, talvez eu nunca saberia disso. Assim que abracei Jasper fui em direção a Edward e aproveitei para abraçá-lo com mais força. Suas mãos firmes vieram em minha cintura fina e eu enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço, ficando na ponta do pé e deixando os lábios próximos a sua orelha.

- Muito obrigada pelos presentes, Edward. Tenha certeza que eu me certificarei que você realmente me ajude a queimar todas as calorias que ganharei devido os chocolates. Afinal, ainda temos alguns assuntos inacabados para resolver.

Depositei então um beijo suave e demorado em sua bochecha e me afastei com um sorriso inocente. Faltando apenas Carmen para me despedir e como a mesma estava ao lado do meu pai, abracei-a rapidamente e dei meu melhor sorriso debochado para ela.

- Muito obrigada pelo presente, Carmen - disse novamente. - Eu realmente acho que Alice e eu vamos aproveitá-lo muito bem.

Ela sorriu de volta para mim, tentando ser simpática, porém eu notei como o sorriso não chegou aos seus irritantes olhos cinza. Afastei-me dela e depois de todos se despedirem uns dos outros, o manobrista trouxe o carro do meu pai novamente, e nós entramos rapidamente. Alice passaria a noite na minha casa para que pudéssemos gastar a sexta feira com os últimos preparativos para minha festa e quem sabe pudéssemos usar o presente da querida e adorada noiva do meu pai? A única aula importante que teríamos seria a de inglês, já que eu tinha dois spare e não ligava realmente para culinária, e Alice, mesmo tendo estudos sociais não se importava, alegando que o professor só passaria alguns vídeos.

Alguns minutos depois meu pai estacionou o carro ao lado do meu e rapidamente descemos. Ele fez questão de segurar minhas sacolas com meus presentes, e sendo o cavalheiro que era, levou-as até o meu quarto também. Ele se despediu de mim e de Alice com um beijo na testa de ambas, desejando-nos uma boa noite e saiu do quarto com um enorme sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Assim que a posta de fechou, virei a chave e então olhei para Alice.

- Cuspa.

- Eu não sei muito o quê falar! - exclamou enquanto começava a retirar os sapatos e eu imitei o gesto. - Jasper é inteligente, é carinhoso. Quero dizer, a gente não se tocou ou qualquer outra coisa, mas a forma como ele falava comigo. Eu acho que depois desse jantar pode haver uma chance enorme para nós dois!

- Isso é ótimo, Ally! Eu vi o jeito que ele te olha, é tão fofo! Eu acho que ele _totalmente_ faz o seu tipo.

- Eu sei, né? - riu. - Eu preciso arrumar um jeito de poder conversar mais com ele. Não sei... um jeito de talvez me aproximar. Eu acho que ele realmente ficou assustado por causa da idade. Ele estava meio apreensivo na hora de falar comigo hoje, provavelmente por causa dos meus pais sentados ali e tudo mais...

- Ah... Acho que ele não vai se prender a esse detalhe. Jasper parece ser daquele que vai atrás do que quer, sabe? Vocês só precisam de um tempo que fiquem sozinhos.

- Mas como? Não é como se eu pudesse aparecer no escritório dele, marcar uma reunião e ficar trancada uma hora com ele em sua sala.

Soltei uma gargalhada, sabendo que isso seria o tipo de coisa que eu provavelmente faria para ter um tempo a sós com Edward, e desci o zíper do vestido, retirando-o e o substituindo por uma blusa de malha roxa com alguns sovertes estampados. Alice aproveitou o momento e colocou seu pijama rosa também e fomos para o banheiro tirar a maquiagem. Uma vez que estávamos de volta ao quarto, abri logo a caixa de bombons que Edward havia me dado e me joguei na cama ao lado de Alice. Peguei um dos morangos cobertos por chocolate branco e nozes e levei até a boca, jogando-me de costas na cama e fechando os olhos com a sensação.

- Esses são os melhores bombons do mundo! Eu juro.

- Eu sei - Alice gemeu apreciando o bombom que havia pegado. - Tenho que dizer que Edward é um homem de muito bom gosto. A propósito, como ele sabia que essa era a sua loja favorita de bombons?

Dei de ombros. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele havia adivinhado tal coisa e sabia que ele não teria perguntado para meu pai. Podia ser apenas sorte, talvez fosse a loja de bombons favorita dele também. O que era uma grande chance, considerando que os mesmos eram a oitava maravilha do mundo. Não me importando em abusar, peguei mais um bombom e me virei de barriga pra baixo, encarando Alice que parecia indecisa entre pegar um com castanhas ou um com amendoim.

- Por falar em Edward, vocês até que se comportaram bem hoje a noite - ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha e eu ri, desviando os olhos, sabendo que ela tinha visto que eu o provoquei a noite inteira. - Pensei que seria pior, principalmente depois do beijo e tudo mais...

- Nem me fale nisso - gemi em desgosto. - Não acredito que ele se afastou de mim por causa daquelas desculpas. Mas eu sei que ele não vai conseguir resistir muito, sabe? Eu acho que ele me quer, tanto quanto eu o quero. É algo bem mútuo.

- Claramente notei - gargalhou. - Sério, Bella, o jeito que ele te olhava! Parecia que ele estava pronto para te jogar em cima do ombro e fugir com você para algum lugar em particular.

- Eu não teria me importado.

Alice riu, sabendo que eu estava falando a mais pura verdade. Eu realmente não me importaria se ele fizesse aquilo. Talvez meu pai fosse estranhar a saída súbita, mas depois eu conversaria com ele e tudo ficaria bem. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando as maravilhas que eram aqueles bombons incrivelmente deliciosos. Peguei o controle da televisão e a liguei, começando a zapear pelos canais, até parar na _nickelodeon_, onde estava passando _nick at nite_. Como estava passando uma série antiga e que eu sempre havia gostado: Um Maluco No Pedaço, deixei ali mesmo e comecei a assistir o episódio com Alice. Soltamos boas gargalhadas durante o episódio, principalmente quando Carlton fazia sua dancinha especial. Mas o ponto alto foi quando o mesmo começou a dançar igualzinho ao Michael Jackson. Minha amiga louca acabou ficando em pé na cama e juntas começamos a dançar também, sabendo que o barulho das nossas risadas provavelmente acordaria meu pai. Rindo exageradamente voltei a me sentar na cama e puxei Alice comigo. O episódio havia acabado e estava começando a reprise de mais alguma série do canal. Soltei um gritinho animado quando vi que se tratava de A Feiticeira, e me ajeitei na cama. Durante o episódio Alice se frustrava por não saber imitar o nariz da Sabrina e eu ria da cara dela, fazendo questão de mostrar que eu sabia. Quando o episódio acabou e já tínhamos comigo quase a caixa inteira de bombons, fechei-a, colocando-a sob a mesinha ao lado da cama e desliguei a televisão, sabendo que já devia de passar da uma da manhã. Alice e eu fomos até o banheiro mais uma vez, porém para escovar os dentes.

Saí do banheiro antes dela e olhei para meus presentes que estavam no pufe. Talvez eu pudesse gastar o cartão que Jasper havia me dado amanhã junto com Alice, talvez eu também ligasse para o SPA e faria as reservas. Coloquei os cartões em cima da mesinha e então peguei a _clutch_ que tinha ganhado dos pais de Alice, levando-a até o closet e colocando-a ao lado das outras dezenas que haviam ali. Por último, vi a outra sacolinha que havia ali e peguei-a, sabendo que era o colar que Edward havia me dado.

- Foi tão gentil da parte dele - Alice murmurou atrás de mim e eu me virei para ela, assentindo. - É um colar muito bonito.

- Também acho.

Guardei o colar de volta na caixinha e então dentro da sacola e me virei para a cama. Alice caiu deitada ao meu lado e eu rapidamente desliguei o abajur ao lado da cama.

- O que você ta pensando? - ela indagou.

- Não sei. Ando pensando em muitas coisas - soltei uma risadinha. - Mas ultimamente venho pensado em como fazer Edward ceder.

- Edward, Edward, Edward - estalou o nome nos lábios. - Eu já comentei que acho sexy para caralho a forma como ele te chama? Todo formal com a voz rouca e baixa. Tão sério.

- Eu sei - suspirei. - Amo ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. É uma das coisas mais sexys que eu já escutei.

Minha amiga riu baixinho concordando e eu me virei para o lado que costumava dormir na cama. Ainda demoraria um pouco para dormir, o sono vindo bem de leve e eu sabia que Alice também estava acordada, pois a mesma estava se mexendo demais.

- Pare de se mexer, Ally - murmurei. - Vá dormir.

- Okay. Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite.

- Ah! - exclamou alguns segundos depois.

- O que foi, Alice? - grunhi.

- Só mais uma coisa antes de dormirmos: você me disse que eu e o Jasper combinamos como um casal - sussurrou e parou por alguns minutos, provavelmente ponderando se continuava ou não, e então após um rápido suspiro, terminou: - Eu acho que você e o Edward fazem um bom casal também.

- Boa noite, Alice - murmurei. - Vá dormir antes que comece a delirar e a falar que teremos lindos filhos depois de nos casarmos em alguma praia deserta ao por do sol.

- Hey! - exclamou ultrajada. - Eu estou falando sério, ok?

- Certo, certo - desdenhei.

- Não me venha com essa. Você sabe que eu estou certa - bufou me dando um soco de brincadeira. - Vocês fazem _sim_ um ótimo casal. Não discuta.

- Ok, Alice. Agora vá dormir.

Escutei minha amiga bufar mais uma vez e fechei os olhos, segurando uma risadinha. _Eu acho que você e o Edward fazem um bom casal também. _Sim, eu não podia concordar mais com minha melhor amiga sobre tal coisa. Mesmo que eu nunca fosse assumir isso em voz alta para ela.

* * *

**N/A: **_Ai, ai... Esses jantares. Só tendem a ficar melhores! Hahahaha. Tadinha da Carmen, ela estava animada com a ideia de um tempo a sós com a Bella. Quando será que ela vai começar a facilitar, hein? A Bella gostando da ideia sobre como ela e o Edward ficariam como um casal. Hmmm... Alguém curioso sobre como o Edward se sentiu sobre o beijo e sobre o jantar? Devo avisar que o próximo capítulo é POV do Edward? Eu sei que vocês adoram o POV dele! Então que tal comentarem, uh? Será que chegamos aos 150 reviews? Review = previews. Beijos, beijos. Nos vemos em breve._

_ps: se não tiver conta, deixe seu email._

_ps: Hoje postarei em** Freakshow** também._

**N/B: **_Jantar interessante esse do aniversário da Bella. Ela não para um instante, provoca o Edward a qualquer momento, ela AMA deixar ele doidinho quando "não deve". Hahaha. Bateu uma dó da Carmen com o presente, ela queria se aproximar da Bella, mas pfff estamos falando da Bella, ela é osso duro de roer quando a questão é a futura madrasta. Estou doida para vê-los na academia novamente, algo me diz que poderá ser bem interessante. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Fechei a água do chuveiro e escorei minha cabeça na parede, respirando fundo. O que diabos eu havia deixado acontecer naquela academia? _Porra_. Eu havia beijado a futura enteada da minha irmã. Porra duas vezes. Como eu me deixei levar? Eu supostamente devia ser um cara responsável, não devia agir com a cabeça de baixo. Eu não deveria estar me sentindo atraído por uma garota que mal havia feito dezoito anos ainda. Principalmente quando a garota em questão, era a enteada da minha irmã. E tecnicamente isso a tornava minha... merda... _minha sobrinha_. Soquei a parede com força, fazendo com que um baque alto soasse no banheiro silencioso e respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando não pensar muito naquele beijo. Naqueles lábios macios que pareciam ótimos quando estavam se moldando aos meus. Naquela língua quente e molhada massageando a minha durante o beijo. Naquelas mãos urgentes passando pelo meu corpo a procura de algum contato. Nos pequenos gemidos que ela soltava enquanto eu a estava beijando com fúria. No biquinho decepcionado que se formou em seus lábios quando eu me afastei. Na vontade de tomá-la exatamente naquele vestiário. Em como todo o meu autocontrole fora utilizado para não jogá-la naquele banco e ter meu caminho com ela ali mesmo.

_Merda, merda, merda._

Só o fato de ter todas aquelas memórias revivendo em minha mente era o suficiente para que eu ficasse excitado novamente. Como eu queria voltar naquela sala. Não, não, não. Eu não podia fazer isso. Isabella seria enteada de Carmen, ela é dez anos mais nova do que eu. É errado. É insano. Não posso me deixar levar assim por causa de uma garota. Pelo menos era isso que eu tentava me convencer, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam e minha mão descia para o meio das minhas pernas e eu começava a me masturbar novamente. _Merda_.

- _Isabella - _ murmurei quando a imagem mental de seus lábios no lugar da minha mão invadiu minha mente e logo eu havia gozado.

Frustrado comigo mesmo por não ter controle sobre como meu corpo reagia sobre Isabella Swan, mesmo quando a mesma não estava presente - pelo menos não fisicamente -, abri a água do chuveiro mais uma vez e me limpei. Alguns minutos depois eu já havia me enrolado em minha toalha e tudo o que eu desejava fazer era cair em minha cama e ficar lá até o dia seguinte quando eu levantaria cedo para ir ao escritório. Porém, eu sabia que isso não seria possível. Minha pequena aventura com Isabella no vestiário me lembrou de uma coisa: _seu jantar de aniversário_. Eu sabia que minha irmã me mataria caso eu desmarcasse de última hora. Além do mais, Charlie havia feito questão de que eu convidasse Jasper para ir também, uma vez que ele via nisso uma boa oportunidade para apresentá-los pessoalmente. Charlie era um homem inteligente e de negócios; não importava a situação, mesmo que intencionalmente, ele estaria pensando sobre trabalho. E eu sabia que o fato de eu levar Jasper tinha a ver com isso. Não que eu soubesse o quê exatamente ainda. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava arrumar um presente para Isabella em menos de uma hora ou minha irmã arrancaria minhas bolas.

Mais uma vez: _merda._

Sequei-me rapidamente e peguei uma cueca qualquer na gaveta, vestindo-a e então pegando uma calça jeans escura, colocando um cinto para evitar que a mesma ficasse caindo - não tinha mais 15 anos e muito menos a necessidade de ter minha cueca e metade da bunda aparecendo para atrair garotas -, joguei por cima uma camisa de botão azul marinho, dobrei as mangas da mesma, abotoei-a e calcei um sapato escuro. Olhei no relógio e vi que eu não tinha muito tempo, então corri para o banheiro, fiz a barba, escovei os dentes e passei um perfume que Carmen havia me dado e voltei para o quarto. Peguei meu celular que estava jogado em cima da cama e rapidamente disquei o número de Jasper.

- _Fala, cara - _ele me saldou quando atendeu.

- E aí, Jazz? - indaguei retoricamente. - Hoje a noite temos aquele jantar, você está se lembrando, certo?

- _Oh, merda... Eu me esqueci completamente, cara. Com todo aquele contratempo do cliente da semana passada mais o fato dos Volturi estarem querendo mudar o contrato de novo. Eu nem comprei um presente. Quero dizer, é aniversário dela, não é?_

_- _Sim - suspirei. - Eu não comprei nada também, estou indo fazer isso agora e depois ir direto para o restaurante. Só passarei para buscar minha irmã no caminho.

- _Vou comprar alguma coisa rápida no caminho também _- murmurou. - _Estou saindo do escritório agora. Garotas gostam de maquiagem, não gostam?_

_- _Como diabos eu vou saber disso?! Devem gostar - resmunguei. - Enfim, não se atrase.

- _Nos vemos em breve, cara. Vai ser divertido ver como a _garotinha do papai_ vai agir a noite inteira do seu lado. Se na academia já é divertido ver você sofrer, imagina na frente da família!_

Meu amigo idiota começou a rir do outro lado da linha, porém seu sorriso morreu imediatamente quando eu mencionei que provavelmente _sua colegial favorita_, também conhecida como Alice, por ser melhor amiga do diabo que habitava minha mente, estaria lá também. Imediatamente ele ficou tenso e foi a minha vez de rir, dizendo que se sobrevivêssemos a esse jantar, eu sairia com ele para beber um dia. Desliguei o telefone quando eu já estava descendo o elevador e saí direto na garagem, indo para meu carro que estava prontamente esperando por mim em minha vaga usual. Tentei imaginar o que comprar para Isabella, o que não era legal, pois pensar sobre o que ela gostaria de ganhar, mas fazia pensar nela e consequentemente pensar no beijo em que havíamos trocado mais cedo.

Balancei a cabeça, e liguei o carro. O tráfego estava intenso na Av. Michigan, meu carro quase não se movendo, e eu aproveitei o tempo para pensar no que poderia comprar para Isabella. Roupas? Não, eu não era muito bom com isso. Lingerie? Completamente inapropriado. Perfume? Pessoal demais. Maquiagem? Comum demais e provavelmente Jasper compraria algo do gênero. Sapatos? Não sabia quanto ela calçava. Estava quando ligando para minha irmã e implorando ajuda, quando vi uma joalheria perto da Chanel e algo estalou dentro da minha cabeça. Eu poderia comprar um colar, ou algo do tipo. Garotas gostavam de jóias, certo? Bom, eu nunca fui de dar jóias para as mulheres que saí, mas minha irmã sempre parecia feliz quando eu lhe dava algum colar ou bracelete de sua joalheria favorita. Rapidamente dei seta no carro e estacionei na vaga mais próxima, correndo até a loja e prontamente sendo atendido por uma asiática. Disse a ela que estava a procura de um presente para uma garota e ela sorriu, entendendo completamente errado o que eu queria dizer. Mas eu estava com pressa e não discutiria com ela.

- Você tem alguma coisa em mente, senhor? - indagou casualmente. _Merda, você acha que se eu tivesse alguma merda em mente eu precisaria de ajuda? Não._ Respirei fundo e neguei suavemente com a cabeça. - Quem sabe um colar? Temos esses modelos que são da nova coleção e acredito que possa ser uma boa escolha.

Passei o olho pela coleção em questão, praticamente desistindo de achar algo, quando vi um colar mais delicado que os outros, mais simples, mas que parecia perfeito. Disse a ela que levaria aquele mesmo, sem me importar em perguntar o preço, e estendi meu _Amex_ para ela, pagando o mais rápido possível e saindo da loja. Como havia estacionado bem mais para frente, comecei a andar rápido pela calçada, mas parei novamente quando vi uma loja de chocolates. Alguns morangos com a aparência deliciosa estavam expostos na vitrine e eu mal me controlei quando entrei lá e acabei comprando uma caixa. A imagem de Isabella levando aqueles bombons até seus lábios suculentos era mais do que eu podia aguentar naquele momento, e eu agradeci quando entrei em meu carro. Liguei-o novamente e quando estava de volta ao tráfego da avenida, liguei para Carmen avisando que eu estava quase na porta de seu prédio, e quando cheguei lá, ela já estava me esperando. O porteiro abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse e eu a cumprimentei com um rápido beijo nas bochechas. Ela parecia radiante.

- Aconteceu algo no qual eu deva saber? - indaguei tentando soar casual.

- Ainda não - respondeu me encarando com aqueles olhos brilhantes. - Mas vai acontecer!

- Posso saber o que?

- Eu já sei como me aproximar de Bella! - comemorou animada. - Meu presente de aniversário será um pacote com acompanhante para um SPA que eu sempre frequento aqui. Tenho certeza de que ela vai adora. Então podemos ir juntas e passar um dia inteiro nos conhecendo melhor, enquanto teremos um tratamento de rainha. Eu tenho certeza de que vai dar certo. Estou tão empolgada, Edward. Eu realmente quero que ela goste de mim.

Sorri para minha irmã, querendo tranquilizá-la. Se Isabella arruinasse isso, eu sabia que Chris ficaria completamente arrasada.

- Eu também estou confiante de que isso vai dar certo - menti, já parando o carro em frente ao restaurante e o entregando para o manobrista.

Assim que saí do carro, dei a volta no mesmo rapidamente e ajudei minha irmã a descer, segurando sua mão gentilmente e pedindo ao manobrista para esperar um minuto enquanto eu pegava meu presente no banco de trás. Carmen olhou sugestivamente para os dois pacotes em minha mão e eu imediatamente comecei a ficar nervoso, sem saber se eu tinha feito algo certo ou errado, e sem saber também se meu presente faria com que Carmen desconfiasse do meu súbito interesse em sua futura enteada. Ok, talvez não tão súbito assim.

- Não sabia o que comprar - dei de ombros.

- Acho que Bella irá adorar - ela sorriu gentilmente, e antes que pudéssemos entrar no restaurante, o carro prata de Jasper parou atrás do meu no restaurante, e logo ele desceu do mesmo, também com uma sacola em mãos.

- Acho que fomos os primeiros? - ele indagou divertido, após cumprimentar minha irmã com um delicado beijo na bochecha e elogiar sua roupa, e então me dar um tapinha nas costas.

- Charlie disse que já está vindo, além do mais eu acho que Richard e Judith já chegaram - Carmen disse quando já estávamos dentro do restaurante e dizíamos nossos nomes para hostess. - Reserva em nome de Charlie Swan.

- Claro. Queiram me acompanhar, por favor? Levarei-os até a mesa.

- Obrigada.

- Quem são Richard e Judith? - indaguei casualmente. Não me recordava de ter ouvido tais nomes antes.

- Richard Brandon, ele é um advogado e grande amigo de Charlie - disse e então acrescentou: - Ele e sua mulher, Judith, são também pais da melhor amiga de Bella, Alice.

Ao ouvir o nome _Alice_ sair dos lábios escuros da minha irmã, eu tive certeza de que Jasper estava tenso e minha vontade de rir foi imensa. Além de ficar uma noite ao lado da garota que ele estava completamente louco, e provavelmente caindo de amores, ele já iria logo conhecer os pais dela. Não que a situação dele fosse pior que a minha, no entanto. Mas não entraria em detalhes.

Quando chegamos a mesa, o casal citado pela minha irmã já estava lá, e a mesma nos apresentou aos Brandon. Eles eram um casal simpático e fácil de conversar. Em menos de cinco minutos ao redor deles eu já me sentia bem confortável. A conversa com Richard fluiu bem também, ele era um homem com uma visão de negócios muito boa. Sendo um dos maiores advogados de Chicago, pelo o que sua mulher se gabava orgulhosamente, Charlie tinha sorte de tê-lo em sua empresa. Conversamos sobre um pouco de negócios, enquanto Carmen e Judith pareciam entretidas em outro assunto que parecia as divertir, quando meus olhos voaram para a entrada do restaurante e eu parei quando vi Isabella ali. Linda, enquanto tirava um enorme casaco preto e entregava para a hostess. Ela usava um vestido vermelho que apertava as partes certas e eu estava a ponto de voar até ela.

Imagens mentais do que aconteceu conosco mais cedo na academia voltaram a voar em minha mente e quando eu dei por mim, eu já estava excitado novamente. Nada legal. Quando Isabella resolveu que seria legal sentar ao meu lado, eu soube que nada bom viria disso. E confirmei minha teoria minutos depois, quando ela já começou a brincar com a saia de seu vestido. O jantar inteiro ocorreu com Isabella sempre dando um jeito de me provocar que, aos olhos dos outros presentes ali na mesa, não passava de gestos fofos e animados, como quando ela soltava barulhinhos mais parecidos com gemidos enquanto comia, ou quando ela pegar meu braço com força - suas unhas pintadas me apertando -, fingindo estar animada com algo que falava. Sem contar com o maldito jogo de palavras que ela não se importava em fazer em cada oportunidade que surgia. Sério, ela havia assumido que fazia topless. _Topless!_ A imagem demoraria dias para sair da minha mente. É claro que isso não era tudo, não quando se tratava de Isabella. Também havia a parte da provocação que ninguém conseguia ver, a parte que ela passava a mão pequena em minha coxa, arranhando, apertando e se esfregando ali. A parte que nossos braços ficavam roçando um no outro, lançando arrepios por todo o meu corpo, o que era bastante assustador a forma como meu corpo reagia ao toque dela. A ponta da sua sandália tocando minha canela...

Talvez eu tivesse pensado que o jantar na casa da minha irmã tivesse sido longo, mas esse jantar estava sendo ainda pior. Eu sabia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Ao final do jantar, após escutar Isabella comentar sobre eu ajudá-la a queimar calorias na academia e coisas do gênero, Charlie pagou a conta, por mais que tenha recebido protestos vindos da minha parte, da parte de Jasper e de Richard também.

- Imagina, é o jantar da minha princesa. Eu faço questão de pagar - foi o que ele disse.

_Princesa_.

Cada vez que ele se referia a Isabella como tal, eu me sentia ainda pior sobre o que eu vinha pensando sobre ela. Sobre como eu queria tocá-la. Sobre como eu a desejava. Era errado. E eu precisava parar com isso. Ela não iria me afetar tanto assim mais. Ela não podia. Eu não deixaria.

É claro que qualquer pensamento sobre isso morreu quando ela me abraçou alguns minutos mais tarde quando estávamos nos despedindo, e apertou seu corpo malhado no meu, sussurrando em meu ouvido algo sobre ter certeza de se certificar de que eu a ajudaria com as calorias depois e sobre termos alguns assuntos inacabados. Não que eu estivesse conseguindo raciocinar, no entanto. Minha mente estava focada em apenas não perder o controle dos meus braços e mãos, apertando Isabella possessivamente em mim e jogá-la na primeira parede que eu visse e terminar nossos _assuntos inacabados._

_Pare com isso, Edward._

Finalmente ela se afastou de mim, depositando um beijo rápido em minha bochecha e então eu abracei sua amiga rapidamente, me despedindo dela também. Charlie veio logo em seguida e trocamos um aperto de mãos rápido, antes de ele e as garotas entrarem no carro que o manobrista havia trazido. Richard e Judith foram logo depois deles, entrando em uma maravilhosa Mercedes preta. Quando meu carro finalmente chegou, abri a porta educadamente para a minha irmã, ajudando-a a entrar, e quando me virei para meu melhor amigo, ele apenas arqueou a sobrancelha com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Amanhã conversamos - disse e me virei para o lado do motorista.

Dirigi até o prédio da minha irmã o mais rápido que o trânsito de Chicago permitia, e no caminho notei que ela parecia um pouco feliz, mas estava calada. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada pelo fato de ter perdido a ida no SPA com Isabella. Eu sabia que ela queria muito aquilo, queria uma chance de se aproximar da mesma. E quando ela havia claramente fingido não entender o propósito do presente da minha irmã, convidando Alice para acompanhá-la quase que imediatamente, eu sabia que aquilo havia despedaçado todas as esperanças que minha irmã tinha sobre uma possível aproximação com a pequena diaba. Talvez esse fosse mais um motivo para eu manter minha distância de Isabella: a forma como ela tratava minha irmã.

Quero dizer. Eu poderia lidar com o fato de que o namorado da minha irmã não gostasse de mim e fizesse comigo o que Isabella faz com Carmen, mas eu sabia muito bem que minha irmã não era assim. Talvez, pior do que Isabella tratá-la daquela forma, seria o fato de Isabella tratá-la assim e eu ainda ter mantido um relacionamento com ela. Eu sabia que isso acabaria com Carmen. E isso era a última coisa que eu precisava na minha vida. Carmen mal estava superando o último _obstáculo_ da sua vida e não precisava de mais merda para lidar. Eu me certificaria disso.

Sim. Eu daria um jeito de colocar meu desejo e meus hormônios de lado, e parar de pensar em Isabella.

- Não fique triste, Chris - eu disse quando chegamos ao seu prédio. - Eu odeio vê-la assim.

- Eu sei - suspirou. - É só que eu realmente queria só uma chance, sabe? Queria que ela descesse esse escudo por alguns segundos e me deixasse me aproximar. Mas nem isso ela faz. Eu chego com uma rosa, e ela me ataca com quatro pedras!

- Eu sinto muito - disse sincero e me soltei do cinto de segurança por uns minutos para poder abraçá-la. - Eu já lhe disse isso outras vezes e digo de novo: quando ela ver a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, ela vai se achar a maior idiota do mundo por fazer o que faz.

- Obrigada, Edward - fungou. - Eu realmente espero que um dia ela me deixe aproximar. Como posso ter uma relação saudável com Charlie, se a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele não me suporta?

- Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso - eu disse beijando o topo da sua cabeça. - Você vai ver.

Ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas que começavam a cair de seus olhos. Abracei-a mais uma vez e logo em seguida após negar seu convite de subir por estar cansado demais, ela desceu do carro e eu pude seguir para meu apartamento.

Uma vez que eu já estava no mesmo, sentindo meu corpo clamar por um pouco de descanso, segui direto para o quarto, onde apenas retirei meu cinto e meus sapatos, para logo me jogar em minha cama e instantaneamente fechar os olhos caindo em um sono profundo.

Eu realmente precisava descansar, ainda mais sabendo que amanhã teria uma longa conversa com Jasper.

**~x~**

Quando meu despertador soou alto e irritante pela terceira vez, já de manhã, indicando que se eu tivesse mais um _cinco minutinhos de sono_ eu estaria realmente atrasado, eu me arrastei para a fora da cama, e terminei de tirar a roupa que eu não fui capaz na noite anterior. Uma vez que havia tirado todas, me arrastei desta vez para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido e um pouco gelado, pois sabia que isso me acordaria. Não que tenha adiantado muito, no entanto. Saí do chuveiro enrolado em uma toalha, escovei os dentes, coloquei uma roupa aceitável para ir trabalhar, peguei minhas coisas e saí do apartamento. Enquanto estava no elevador aproveitei para checar minhas mensagens e respirei fundo vendo que já tinha uma bbm de Jasper.

_~ Não estarei no escritório pela parte da manhã, mas teremos nossa conversa no almoço. - Jasper._

_~ É, tanto faz. Por que você não precisa trabalhar de manhã e eu preciso? Injustiça da porra. - Edward._

_~ Não que seja da sua conta, mas estou buscando minha prima no aeroporto. - Jasper._

_~ Aquela modelo? - Edward._

_~ Sim. Ela veio a trabalho, mas me ofereci para buscá-la no aeroporto, já que faz tempo que não a vejo. - Jasper._

_~ Certo. Mande um abraço pra ela. - Edward._

Jasper me mandou um _ok_ após alguns segundos e eu guardei o celular no bolso, indo em direção a minha vaga na garagem do prédio e entrando logo em meu carro. O tempo estava curto, então por mais que meu corpo estivesse clamando por um pouco de cafeína, eu tive que ir direto para o escritório. Quando cheguei no prédio empresarial onde meu escritório e o de Jasper residia, estacionei o carro na minha vaga atual e fui logo para o elevador, apertando o botão décimo quinto andar em seguida.

Uma vez que já estava em um dos dois andares que o escritório ocupava, fui direto para minha sala e o estagiário veio logo atrás, trazendo minha agenda e informações que eu muito provavelmente precisaria.

- Quero que vá a alguma cafeteria e compre um copo grande café preto pra mim. Com muito açúcar, por favor.

- Sim, Sr Cullen. Volto em alguns minutos.

Os minutos dele não foram tão longos assim, e eu logo me sentia mais acordado enquanto tomava meu café açucarado. Exatamente da forma que eu precisava naquele dia. As pessoas costumavam pensar que o café preto e forte era o que na verdade acordava uma pessoa, todavia, estavam enganadas. O café que realmente iria te deixar mais alerta e acordado, seria o café mais doce. O açúcar ajudaria a levar a cafeína até o sangue mais rápido ou algo do tipo. Eu sabia desta informação preciosa, pois um dia quando estávamos ainda na faculdade, Jasper e eu entramos nesta mesma discussão e resolvemos procurar sobre isso no _Google_ e claro, eu estava certo. Mas ele ainda argumenta comigo sobre tal coisa.

De qualquer forma, após tomar meu precioso café, eu pude finalmente começar o meu dia, enfiando a cabeça no trabalho. Procurei focar em um projeto de casa que precisaria ser entregue na segunda feira pela manhã, não era muita coisa, na verdade. Uma casa para um solteiro milionário e filho de papai, morando sozinho, querendo uma casa onde pudesse ter festas regradas a sexo e bebidas. Então teríamos uma jacuzzi bem grande, uma área para que ele pudesse fazer as festas, uma piscina na qual metade seria no interior de uma sala gigante, uma sauna seca, uma sala para jogos e todas essas porcarias. Ele pediu foco no quarto principal da casa, onde, de acordo com ele, aconteceriam as atividades mais interessantes.

Revirei os olhos, aprovando o projeto final, e quando dei por mim, já estava na hora do almoço e Jasper provavelmente chegaria logo. Meu humor estava um pouco melhor após ter tomado mais três copos de café, e na verdade eu me sentia um pouco elétrico demais.

- A mocinha está pronta para almoçar? - Jasper indagou entrando na minha sala.

- Vai se foder - disse me levantando e pegando meu celular e carteira.

Saímos do prédio em seguida e fomos para um restaurante que não ficava muito longe dali, de forma que fomos andando mesmo. Era um japonês que ficava na esquina, então não precisava muito esforço para chegar lá. Meu amigo já havia reservado uma mesa para nós dois e logo estávamos na mesa, esperando nossos pedidos.

- Certo - ele disse. - Comece a dizer.

- O que você quer que eu diga? - perguntei frustrado. - Que eu estou ferrado? Que essa garota vai me matar? Que eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça por nem um segundo? Que é errado pensar nela desta forma, mas eu não consigo parar? É isso? Porque eu acho que eu já te falei isso antes.

- Wow... Vamos com calma, cara. Respira fundo. Eu vi como a Isabella é perto do pai dela, e preciso dizer que eu estou bem surpreso para falar a verdade. Pensei que você estivesse exagerando, mas depois de vê-la ontem...

- Eu te falei, cara. Ela faz disso pra pior. Você já a viu na academia, ela é uma provocadora. Mas quando ela fica perto do pai dela, ela se transforma naquele anjo completamente inocente. Só que a pior parte, é que mesmo assim ela não para de me provocar. Você viu o que ela estava fazendo comigo ontem? Eu estava quase explodindo, Jasper. Explodindo!

- Sim, acho que eu e Alice notamos a interação entre vocês dois. Foi engraçado de assistir, mas suponho que tenha sido torturante. No seu caso, é claro.

- Sério? - indaguei irônico. Nossos pedidos tinham acabado de chegar. - Imagina se foi torturante ter aquela mão pequena e macia passando pela minha coxa o jantar inteiro. Ou então ter aquelas unhas apertando meu braço enquanto ela raspava discretamente seu peito ali. Imagina.

- Corta o sarcasmo, Edward - Jasper riu. - De qualquer forma, o que você pretende fazer?

- Como assim _o que você pretende fazer_? Não é meio óbvio? Eu vou ignorar isso, é claro.

- Não acho que você queira ignorar. Ou que você sequer consiga - pontuou.

Sim, eu realmente não quero ignorar Isabella. E talvez eu não consiga. Mas meu amigo não precisava ouvir tal coisa em voz alta. Além do mais, eu iria realmente tentar. Eu precisava.

- Você não pode estar seriamente dizendo que eu deva investir nisso.

- Por que não? Você quer, ela com toda certeza quer...

- Às vezes isso não é o suficiente - disse. - Mas não importa. Eu já fiz minha escolha. Vou ignorá-la e ignorar meu terrível desejo por ela. Não é certo. Ela é dez anos mais nova do que e futura enteada da minha irmã. Eu não posso fazer isso.

Jasper maneou a cabeça, dizendo que isso era a coisa mais estúpida que ele já havia ouvido, mas que não iria tentar interferir em minhas decisões, por mais que elas estivessem completamente erradas. Nos terminamos nosso almoço em silêncio, o clima para conversa havia acabado, e quando voltamos para o escritório eu fui direto para minha sala, onde trabalhei até às quatro e meia sem nenhuma pausa que não fosse para um copo de café. O estagiário provavelmente havia comprado mais café para mim do que feito qualquer outra coisa, mas eu não me importava. Eu precisava de café.

Quando finalmente havia dado meu dia no trabalho como acabado, juntei minhas coisas e fui para o elevador. Jasper me encontrou no meio do caminho, e fomos juntos até o cubículo que nos levaria a garagem. Pelo fato de sermos chefes, tínhamos o privilégio de sairmos cedo alguns dias, como na sexta, por exemplo, então o elevador estava completamente vazio.

- Não acha que é engraçado você estar saindo cedo hoje sendo que não veio pela manhã? - indaguei com um tom provocador.

- Privilégios de ser um dos donos. E eu realmente não tinha nada para fazer. Vou sair para jantar com a Maria, ela quer conhecer melhor Chicago.

- Maria? Sua prima?

- Ela mesma - sorriu. - Deixei-a na agência mais cedo, ela estava posando para alguma marca famosa de lingerie e estavam fazendo o ensaio pela cidade.

- Certo...

- A propósito, ela comentou sobre querer ver você também! Podemos sair para almoçar, ou algo do tipo...

- Pode ser. Que dia ela vai embora?

- Na próxima sexta, ao que parece.

- Vamos pensar em algo.

Despedimos quando chegamos até a garagem e cada um foi para seu carro. Decidindo que eu não tinha clima para ir a academia, somado ao fato de que eu realmente não queria ter que encarar Isabella nos próximos dias, fui direto para meu apartamento, onde pude respirar aliviado o silêncio do local, e ir até o barzinho, pegando algo para beber, enquanto começava a desafrouxar a gravata e retirava o terno. Fui até o quarto retirando o cinto, os sapatos, as meias e ficando apenas com a calça social e peguei meu telefone, resolvendo que poderia ligar para minha irmã por alguns minutos e avisá-la sobre meu plano de ficar enfiado no apartamento durante o final de semana inteiro.

- E posso saber o motivo? - ela indagou. Eu podia imaginá-la com a mão na cintura e batendo os pés de forma ansiosa.

- Foi uma longa semana, estou cansado e realmente preciso dormir. Pretendo pedir comida por telefone e o único momento em que sairei da cama será para ir até a porta, pagar o entregador e pegar minha comida.

- Não se esqueça de tomar banho - murmurou em tom de reprovação. Deus, ela até parecia nossa mãe falando assim.

- Claro, claro. Então não se preocupe em me ligar ou caso eu não ligue para você, ok?

- Tudo bem. Eu também não estarei disponível amanhã - suspirou apaixonada. - Charlie está aproveitando que Bella vai dar uma festa e nós depois vamos sair para um encontro...

- Ok, sem muita informação. Obrigado.

Carmen riu do outro lado da linha, e foi impossível não sorrir ao escutá-la tão feliz assim. Por que diabos Isabella não conseguia enxergar mulher maravilhosa que estava ao lado do seu pai? Isso eu nunca saberia.

- Pode deixar - riu novamente. - Tenha um bom final de semana, Edward. Estou feliz que você esteja fazendo isso. Você realmente precisa descansar um pouco.

- Eu sei...

- Não me venha com esse tom, mocinho! Você sabe que eu te amo e falo isso para o seu bem. Agora comece a aproveitar o final de semana, eu ainda preciso trabalhar.

- Amo você também - disse e desliguei o telefone.

Peguei minha bebida em cima do barzinho e me joguei no sofá, ligando a televisão e colocando o pé na mesinha. Seria um final de semana maravilhoso.

**~x~**

Como havia dito que faria, passei o restante da sexta jogado no sofá, até ficar com fome e ligar para algum restaurante e pedir uma porção de frango frito. Comi aquela maravilha de frente para a televisão enquanto tomava um pouco de cerveja e assistia a um jogo de basquete, e então quando o cansaço estava demais, tomei um banho rápido e me joguei na cama sem me preocupar em vestir algo além da minha cueca boxer. No sábado eu acordei quase três da tarde, e meu almoço foi uma lasanha congelada que eu encontrei em meu congelador. Não estava muito boa, mas matava minha fome e era isso que realmente me importava. O resto do dia eu aproveitei para ficar assistindo filmes e ouvindo boas músicas, até anoitecer e eu resolver ir ler um pouco em minha enorme varanda de vidro. Sentei-me em um dos pufes que havia ali, e dei uma boa olhada na maravilhosa vista que meu apartamento me dava. Por ser alto demais e completamente panorâmico, eu tinha uma maravilhosa vista da cidade, incluindo uma visão especial do lago. Meus olhos se pousaram lá por um minuto, vendo a usual agitação e notando também que havia algo bem iluminado ali. Talvez um barco, ou um iate, mas não prestei muita atenção no mesmo. Por mais que estivesse curioso, apenas voltei meus olhos para o livro e quando notei que não aguentava mais, pedi um pouco de comida mexicana para o jantar, comi no sofá enquanto assistia televisão e acabei adormecendo ali mesmo.

Acordei novamente provavelmente umas quatro da manhã, sentindo uma dor no pescoço terrível por ter adormecido no sofá e resolvi que seria melhor ir para o quarto. Enquanto eu caminhava para o quarto, novamente meus olhos viraram-se para o lago e eu vi que o mesmo barco/iate agora já estava perto do porto e me perguntei mentalmente o que eu estava fazendo olhando para o lago de Michigan às quatro da manhã quando eu provavelmente deveria estar dormindo.

O domingo eu passei basicamente todo na cama, saindo da mesma apenas umas cinco e meia da tarde quando eu realmente estava faminto e novamente pedi comida mexicana para o jantar, e enquanto a mesma não chegava, tomei um banho rápido e joguei o lixo das outras comidas fora. Veja bem, eu sou um solteiro de vinte oito anos passando o final de semana sozinho em seu enorme apartamento, mas ainda assim eu presava a organização do mesmo.

Quando a segunda chegou, eu me senti completamente relaxado e bem disposto para ir trabalhar. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha tanto tempo sem ninguém me ligando a cada três minutos, ou Jasper me mandando bbm's sobre projetos atrasados e/ou reclamando que precisávamos sair - talvez ele estivesse ocupado com sua prima e eu agradecia por isso.

De qualquer fora, toda minha paz acabou quando eu cheguei na academia segunda feira no final da tarde com Jasper. Isabella e Alice estavam animadas na esteira, não parando de falar nenhum segundo sequer sobre a maravilhosa festa no iate no lago Michigan que aconteceu no sábado. Imediatamente pensei no que eu havia visto, e me perguntei qual a possibilidade de o iate que eu vi, ter sido o mesmo em que ocorria a festa, porém não me prendi a isso. Como eu havia planejado, eu consegui ignorar Isabella naquele dia, e ela não pareceu nenhum pouco satisfeita com isso quando foi embora da academia.

Já na terça ela resolveu que seria legal brincar comigo e começou as provocações novamente. Os jogos de palavras sempre ali, olhares maliciosos, mordidas nos lábios e toda a tortura de sempre. Na quarta ela fez exatamente a mesma coisa e eu precisei ser muito forte para não revidar e a olhar de voltar. Eu resolvi que seria mais prático usar fones de ouvido enquanto eu malhava, então não precisaria ouvi-la e também poderia focar na música ao invés de me focar no que ela vinha fazendo. Não que tenha dado muito certo.

Na quinta feira, Jasper e eu tiramos a tarde livre, pois assim poderíamos ter mais tempo, e fomos almoçar com sua adorável prima em um restaurante perto da baía. Maria era uma mulher bastante bonita, com um corpo bem magro e seios fartos. Os cabelos loiros, assim como o de Jasper, deixavam-na com uma cara de barbie, principalmente quando somados aos seus belíssimos olhos azuis. Ela era bem simpática e tivemos um almoço bastante divertido. Eu podia notar que ela estava descaradamente dando em cima de mim; sempre rindo com vontade quando eu falava algo, tocando meu braço e se aproximando, passando a língua nos lábios. Todavia, eu não estava muito interessado nela. Acabamos o almoço um pouco mais cedo do que o previsto, e eu prometi a ela que almoçaríamos juntos em outra oportunidade. Quando cheguei a academia naquele dia, estranhei não ver Isabella em canto algum - só sua amiga estava ali -, mas achei melhor assim. Malhei o máximo que podia, e quando estava saindo da mesma, vi que Isabella acabava de estacionar seu carro.

Para a minha surpresa, ela não me olhou ou disse nada, como ela sempre fazia. Ela apenas passou bufando por mim e entrou na academia não parecendo nada feliz.

_O que diabos havia acontecido?_

* * *

**N/A: **_Amo os POVs dele! Hahahaha. Uh... Edward decidido a ignorar a Bella não só por ele, mas pela irmã dele também. Mas nem o Jasper que é amigo dele ta acreditando que ele vai conseguir por muito tempo... o que vocês acham? Hmm... essa Maria toda se jogando pra cima do Edward. Não gosto disso. Agora a Bella chega na academia puta da vida, o que será que aconteceu? Algum palpite? Hmm... preciso dizer para vocês que o próximo capítulo é bem... interessante. Comentem para ganhar uma preview linda do que vem por aí (Não esqueçam de deixar o email, se não tiverem conta)! Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_É tão divertido ler os POV do Edward, o sufoco que ele passa por causa da Bella hahaha Jasper sabe bem das coisas, hein? Já percebeu que o Edward não vai conseguir ignorar a Bella lol Ham, não curti muito essa Maria, hunf* Uhh, Bella não está feliz, na verdade ela parece bem irritadinha, o que será que aconteceu? Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_

_ps: Para o FF não comer seu email, digite-o da seguinte forma: nome(underline)nome(arroba)email(ponto)com_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV**

Como Alice e eu declaramos a sexta-feira livre de escola, passamos o dia no shopping, até que eu e ela encontrássemos os vestidos perfeitos para a festa no iate. Passamos o dia no salão também, tendo certeza de que nossas unhas dos pés e das mãos estariam maravilhosamente bem lixadas e pintadas. Hidratei meu cabelo também, recebendo como cortesia da casa uma massagem capilar que me deixou completamente mole na cadeira. Mais uma vez, Alice passou a noite em minha casa e meu pai adorou tê-la por lá. Nós jantamos na sala, comendo um maravilhoso salmão assado que me deixou com água na boca. No final da noite acabamos fazendo uma sessão pipoca, mas meu pai não conseguiu ficar até o final do filme, alegando estar muito cansado. Ele então deu um beijo na testa de cada uma de nós, e foi para seu quarto em seguida.

Alice foi para casa assim que o filme terminou, prometendo chegar bem cedo no sábado. Ainda não entendia o motivo de ela não dormir aqui, mas não insisti. Despedi-me dela com um abraço rápido e uma promessa de nos vermos em algumas horas, então subi as escadas preguiçosamente e fui para o meu quarto, caindo na cama e adormecendo em poucos segundos.

No sábado de manhã, acordei com a surpresa de um enorme pacote vindo da frança me esperando na sala e dentro do mesmo uma maravilhosa _Louis Vuitton_ modelo Speedy e eu estava simplesmente apaixonada e morrendo de vontade de pular em Pietro por ter me dado ela de presente. Rapidamente peguei o telefone e liguei para ele, não me importando com o fuso horário ou com o preço da ligação. Ficamos no telefone alguns minutos, até ele dizer que estava se arrumando para sair com alguma garota e eu fiz biquinho por alguns minutos com ele, mas logo desliguei. Alice chegou algum tempo depois, então eu tomei um banho rápido e quando saímos de casa, passamos em uma starbucks tomamos um café rápido e seguimos para nosso próximo destino: o SPA. Sim, Alice e eu resolvemos que seria uma boa ideia gastar o presente de Carmen de uma vez por todas, uma vez que queríamos estar lindas para a festa e nunca era demais ser mimadas com massagens de pedra quente, massagens de mãos, massagens especiais nos pés, hidratação corporal intensa, depilação completa o dia todo.

_~ Hey, Carmen! Queria mais uma vez agradecer pelo presente. Alice e eu estamos nos deleitando aqui no SPA! - Bella._

Enviei a mensagem e comecei a gargalhar. Alice revirou os olhos, dizendo que eu não prestava, mas não falou nada mais depois disso. Ficamos no SPA até as três e meia e então fomos para minha casa para terminarmos de nos arrumar. Eu estava pegando meu vestido no closet, quando Alice soltou um gritinho animado e correu até a mesinha que tinha ali, onde meu lindo e novo presente estava.

- Hey, eu não sabia que você tinha uma _Speedy_ - ela disse, segurando a bolsa como se fosse algo precioso. - E eu tenho certeza que ela não estava aqui ontem à noite.

- Ah... foi um presente. O Pietro me deu - respondi sorrindo. - Na verdade ganhei hoje de manhã antes de você chegar.

- Hmmm... Pietro - disse maliciosa.

Soltei uma risadinha e revirei os olhos.

- Larga essa bolsa e vamos logo nos arrumar, você pode ficar babando nela depois.

- Tudo bem. Mas só uma coisinha: ele é solteiro, né?

- Você não estava imaginando como seria seu casamento com o Jasper tipo... a dois dias atrás? - rebati.

- Você está com ciúmes? - riu e eu fechei a cara pra ela. - Ok, ok. Vou deixar seu _priminho_ em paz.

- Foco nos vestido, Alice. E sim, o Pietro está solteiro. Agora vamos nos concentrar aqui.

Ela riu dizendo que eu não mudava nunca e pegou seu vestido. Bufei, mas resolvi que seria melhor deixar a conversa morrer ali e peguei meu vestido também.

Eu havia comprado um vestido rosa pink sem alças que ia um pouco abaixo da bunda, soltinho, e com dois detalhes abertos nas laterais, de forma que a pele clara da minha cintura aparecesse ali. Ele era fofo, bonito e, de certa forma, sexy. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, a maquiagem mais forte nos olhos e os lábios apenas com um gloss incolor. Para completar o look eu estava com sandálias de tiras altas preta e um sorriso travesso no rosto. Já Alice estava com um vestido sem alças verde água soltinho, que ia até o meio das coxas dela e deixava suas costas à mostra em um decote oval. O cabelo dela estava solto e liso e a maquiagem bem leve.

- Você devia usar o colar que Edward te deu - ela sugeriu e eu lancei um olhar feio para ela. Por que eu usaria? - Qual é, Bella. O colar é fofo e vai ficar lindo com o vestido. Além do mais, eu sei que no fundo você quer usar.

- Não quero não - menti. Era estranho, mas na verdade eu realmente estava segurando a vontade de colocar o colar. Não quis parecer muito ansiosa ou algo do tipo, então ignorei a vontade.

- Claro que não - ironizou. - Já que não vai usar, você não se importa caso eu use, certo?

Lancei um olhar mortal para ela e franzi o cenho.

- Não fica bem com o seu vestido.

- Ok, ok... Coloque logo esse colar e vamos embora logo. Quanto antes você assumir que quer usá-lo, antes podermos sair daqui e ir aproveitar sua festa - ela disse.

- Vou colocar só porque fica bonitinho com o meu vestido.

- Claro, claro...

Revirei os olhos para Alice, e ela me ajudou a colocar o colar e eu precisei esconder um sorriso quando vi o quão bonito ele ficava em mim. Eu precisaria agradecer Edward pessoalmente pelo presente...

Quando nos declaramos prontas, fomos para meu carro e logo já estávamos no porto. O pouco sol que restava em Chicago já estava baixo e não demoraria muito para começar a escurecer. Algumas pessoas já estavam dentro do iate, e uma música eletrônica já indicava que havia uma festa acontecendo ali. Assim que chagamos fomos recebidas pelo caloroso abraço de Emmett e eu ri, notando que ele já estava um pouco bêbado. Alguns minutos depois, Rosalie chegou ao iate, deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho de poá preto soltinho e com um pequeno cinto marcando sua cintura, e nós a cumprimentamos animadas.

- Ai meu Deus! Você está linda - ela disse animada, ainda me abraçando. - Adorei esse vestido. Deixa sua cintura tão fina! E suas pernas estão tão firmes...

- Eu sei - disse sorrindo. E soltei uma gargalhada quando ela apalpou minha coxa e algum pervertido soltou um gemido. Certo, como se eu fosse começar a me agarrar com Rosalie como se não houvesse amanhã. E ainda mais na frente de todo mundo. Aí estava mais um motivo pelo qual eu não me interessava por garotos.

- Acho que talvez eu deva entrar na academia também - brincou. - Quem sabe eu não encontre um arquiteto lindo malhando por lá também?

Emmett resmungou algo do nosso lado e nós apenas rimos.

Logo o iate já não estava mais no porto, e a festa se deu por oficialmente iniciada. Todos estavam bebendo, dançando, se pegando. Eu dancei algumas vezes com alguns meninos aleatórios, mas quando via que eles já estavam querendo demais, como quando eles colocavam a mão quase na minha bunda, me apertando para _senti-los_, eu simplesmente me afastava e ia para outro canto. Para a minha surpresa encontrei Alice e James em um canto do iate, e imediatamente me perguntei se os dois iriam ficar novamente. Eu não sabia como reagir a isso. Pensei que depois de conhecer o _homem dos seus sonhos_, também conhecido como Jasper, ela finalmente pararia de tentar algo sem futuro com James. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento.

- Hey, Bells! - Mike gritou. - Festa do caralho!

Dei um sorriso simpático para ele e fui até o barzinho para pegar algo para beber. Notei que não havia visto Emmett ou Rosalie desde o ponto em que o iate deixou o porto e sorri maliciosa, imaginando que os dois já deviam estar se pegando em algum lugar. Só espero que eles não sujem o quarto.

- Quero uma dose de tequila, por favor! - uma voz conhecida soou atrás de mim e eu olhei surpresa para encontrar minha melhor amiga com uma expressão aliviada, porém nada amigável no rosto. O barman preparou a dose de tequila para ela e rapidamente ela tomou.

- Ok, você vai me contar o que aconteceu agora, ou...?

- Acabei tudo com James - ela disse e eu a encarei surpresa. - Fui dançar ali com ele e ele já veio cheio de mãos para cima de mim, querendo me beijar e você sabe como ele é... Então eu falei que não dava mais. E ele veio com o papo de _mas a gente se diverte tanto, docinho_.

- Ele te chamou mesmo de _docinho_? - inquiri fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Sim - suspirou. - Aí eu empurrei ele e falei que eu não ia mais fingir ter orgasmos com ele e fingir que estava tudo bem, porque não está tudo bem.

- Oh meu Deus! Você falou para ele que fingia ter orgasmos? Alice, você feriu o orgulho masculino dele completamente.

- Eu sei - ela soltou uma risadinha maldosa. - Ele ficou muito indignado, mas disse que se eu desse mais uma chance ele disse que, suas palavras não minhas, _ia me fazer gozar tão forte que eu não ia lembrar nem meu nome_.

Comecei a gargalhar com vontade, praticamente engasgando com o drink que eu estava tomando. Eu podia facilmente imaginar como James tentou ser todo sedutor ao dizer isso, mas deve ter parecido um ator pornô de quinta categoria.

- E o que você fez?

- Bem... eu comecei a rir, é claro. Ele estava parecendo um...

- Ator pornô barato? - indaguei.

- Sim! Enfim, terminei tudo com ele e disse que esse corpinho aqui - disse apontando para si -, nunca mais dormiria com alguém que não fosse capaz de cuidar devidamente dele.

- Isso aí! Duas doses de tequila para comemorar.

Viramos nossas doses e algum tempo depois Alice disse que não estava se sentindo bem e disse que provavelmente o efeito do álcool com o balanço do iate não estavam lhe fazendo bem e então correu até o banheiro, sem me dar chance de me oferecer para ir com ela. Fui então para a ponta do iate, onde pude observar a maravilhosa visão de Chicago vista pelo rio; muitos prédios com luzes acesas, alguns apagados, muito carros provavelmente circulando por lá, porém tudo o que eu escutava era a música animada que o DJ havia escolhido para o momento.

Algum tempo depois Alice voltou, parecendo estar bem melhor e tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- O que foi? - indaguei. Ninguém devia estar tão feliz assim após vomitar.

- Acabei de ver a Rosalie e o Emmett no maior amasso perto do banheiro. Eu juro que se ficasse ali mais dois minutos, eu veria mais do que queria ver.

- Eu sabia! - comemorei rindo. - Sabia que esses dois iam acabar se pegando cedo ou tarde.

- Acho que isso merece outra dose de tequila!

- Você não acabou de vomitar? - indaguei.

Ela deu de ombros e eu ri. Não havia jeito melhor de comemorar meu aniversário. Bom, talvez até tivesse um jeito, mas não é como se eu pudesse fazer o que eu queria no momento. Então o que me restava era apenas brindar com minha amiga louca e curtir a festa enquanto ela durasse.

**~x~**

A festa acabou por volta das quatro horas e eu estava completamente morta de cansaço. Como sabia que eu iria dirigir de volta para casa, parei de beber quando faltava pelo menos uma hora e meia da festa acabar e então pude dirigir sem muitas preocupações. Mesmo sendo de madrugada, muitos carros circulavam pela avenida Michigan e eu acabei demorando um pouquinho mais para conseguir chegar em casa e estacionar devidamente. Alice havia parado de beber um pouco depois de eu ter parado, então ela estava praticamente sóbria. Nós descemos do carro em silêncio e fizemos nosso caminho para meu quarto, onde não demorou muito para acabarmos caindo na cama mortas de sono.

Acordei incrivelmente cedo para uma pessoa que haviam ido dormir praticamente às cinco da manhã. O relógio mal marcava dez e meia da manhã quando eu havia saído da cama e ido até o banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Minha boca estava seca e minha cara não muito agradável, então acabei tomando um banho rápido, e quando estava saindo do banheiro, Alice tinha acabado de acordar e disse que também tomaria um banho rápido. Vesti uma roupa confortável para passar o dia jogada no sofá e não muito depois Alice saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Esperei que ela tocasse de roupa e descemos juntas para a cozinha.

- Que estranho seu pai não estar tomando café da manhã - Alice comentou. Franzi o cenho, a essa hora meu pai já devia estar acordado.

- Ele deve descer logo - dei de ombros e abri o armário, pegando um pote de nutella. - Pega os pães no congelador, por favor?

- Claro.

Alice me entregou os pães e eu os coloquei na torradeira, sentando no balcão esperando eles ficarem prontos. Enquanto isso Alice pegou o pote de leite na geladeira e eu estendi o braço, pegando dois copos no armário e enchi-os. Não muito depois os pães ficaram prontos e então Alice e eu passamos nutella neles, colocamos num prato, pegamos o copo com leite para irmos para meu quarto comer e assistir televisão o resto do dia. Estávamos subindo as escadas quando a porta da frente se abriu e meu pai entrou completamente sorridente pela mesma.

- Bom dia, Charlie! - Alice cumprimentou-o e ele pareceu constrangido por um momento, como se tivesse sido flagrado fazendo algo.

- Oh... bom dia, meninas - disse meio tímido e então coçou a garganta. - Imaginei que não as veria fora da cama pelo menos até às duas da tarde.

- Mas nós estamos voltando para quarto agora mesmo - Alice riu e eu continuei apenas o encarando. - Vamos pas-

- Por que você está de terno às onze e meia da manhã de um domingo? - indaguei. - Você estava na empresa?

- Hm... não, eu não estava na empresa, princesa - disse parecendo desconfortável.

- Então...?

- Bella - Alice sussurrou, tentando me puxar para cima das escadas.

- Não, Alice - sussurrei de volta. - Você acabou de chegar? Quero dizer, você não passou a noite em casa? É isso?

- Bella, princesa...

- Só me responda.

- Não - suspirou. - Eu não passei a noite em casa.

- Ótimo - bufei. - Vamos, Alice.

Subi as escadas sem virar para trás e fui logo para o quarto. Meu humor, meu dia e meu apetite já estavam estragados.

**~x~**

Quando a segunda feira chegou, me senti um pouco mais animada. Na escola todos que compareceram na minha festa estavam comentando e os que não haviam sido convidados não pareciam muito felizes, não que eu pudesse fazer algo. Rosalie e Emmett estavam diferentes... não como eu esperava. Eu esperava que eles estivessem juntinhos e se pegando a cada minutos, mas a loira parecia estar fugindo de Emmett como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. O que era estranho. Eu sabia que meu amigo tinha uma boa pegada - não que eu estivesse experimentado ou algo do tipo, mas um garoto não sairia com três garotas ao mesmo tempo se não fosse bom naquilo que fazia - então o comportamento de Rosalie estava bem estranho. Alice e eu perguntamos se estava tudo bem, mas ela parecia estar fugindo de nós duas também. Então saí da escola, passei em casa rapidamente e fui para a academia em seguida.

Alice eu começamos animadas na esteira, ainda curiosas sobre o possível motivo que fazia Rosalie estar daquele jeito estranho.

- Será que o Emmett perdeu o jeito com as garotas? - ela indagou aumentando a velocidade da esteira. - Você sabe... faz um bom tempo desde que ele pegou realmente alguém.

- Nah... Acho que é algo mais sério. Você não perde a pegada assim do nada - respondi e inclinei um pouco a esteira. - É como andar de bicicleta: você nunca esquece.

- Então o que poderia ser? Eles pareciam tão lindos juntos na sua festa... E para falar a verdade, ela parecia estar realmente gostando do que ele fazia.

- Eles não tinham saído ontem?

- Sim. Rosalie mandou aquela mensagem toda animada falando que iam assistir a um filme juntos.

- Oh Deus! Emmett me mandou uma mensagem também - ofeguei me lembrando.

- E...?

- Ele falou que os pais dele não estavam em casa no final de semana e que ele tava levando a Rosalie lá...

- Você acha que ele tentou algo que ela não quis? - perguntou chocada.

Eu realmente esperava que não. Emmett era meu melhor amigo homem e eu o considerava praticamente como um irmão, mas se ele tentou forçar algo com Rosalie enquanto eles estavam sozinhos... Eu não me importaria em ajudar a loira a dar uma lição nele. Alice e eu resolvemos mudar o tópico do assunto antes que ficasse pesado demais e ficássemos putas com Emmett sem realmente saber o que havia acontecido e voltamos a falar animadamente sobre a festa e não muito depois cabelos bagunçados chamaram minha atenção na área da academia e eu sorri animada sabendo que Edward havia chegado. Então, para o meu total desagrado, ele não me olhou, ou sorriu, ou fez qualquer coisa... Apenas agiu como se eu não estivesse ali. Mas que porra?

Na terça feira foi a mesma coisa: Rosalie meio estranha e distante, Emmett sem entender e na academia Edward me ignorando. Eu não estava gostando nada disso, principalmente pelo fato de Edward estar me ignorando, então resolvi que ele olharia para mim por bem ou por mal. Comecei a provocá-lo como fazia antes de termos nos beijado, jogando com as palavras, usando muitos duplos sentidos sexuais enquanto falava com Alice, mordendo os lábios enquanto olhava diretamente para ele - algumas vezes até passando a língua discretamente ali. Mas nada parecia funcionar. Na quarta feira resolvi ser uma pouco mais agressiva. Visto que ele estava realmente disposto a me ignorar, fui um pouco mais além. Tirei minha regata quando estava na bicicleta, ficando só com meu pequeno top branco e então peguei a garrafinha e joguei um pouco de água em mim, usando a desculpa de estar muito suada e quente e estar precisando de algo para me _molhar_. Mas o máximo que consegui foi ouvi-lo grunhir baixinho pouco antes de Jasper começar a gargalhar e Edward então murmurar algo como um _cala a boca_ e então ele saiu da bicicleta. Eu definitivamente precisaria pensar em algo melhor.

Na quinta feira as coisas na escola estavam na mesma. Emmett parecia pirar e quando Alice e eu perguntamos o que havia acontecido entre ele e Rosalie no domingo, ele disse que nada, no máximo uma mão boba aqui e ali, então ele não entendi o motivo de Rosalie estar daquele jeito. Alice e eu prometemos que íamos conversa com ela depois da escola, e marcamos de nos encontrar perto da baía. Quando saí da escola, passei em casa rapidamente e logo segui em direção a baía, estacionando meu carro perto de um restaurante qualquer quando e comecei a ir em direção as meninas quando meu celular vibrou. Parei para responder e revirei os olhos vendo que era Alice dizendo que Rosalie não podia ir se encontrar com nós duas, quando uma risada alta chamou minha atenção e eu levantei o rosto, meu coração gelando com a cena que eu via na minha frente.

Edward e uma loira peituda estavam sentados em uma mesa perto da varanda do restaurante, a mão dela apoiada no ombro dele, segurando os músculos dele com força. Meu sangue ferveu e eu senti uma vontade estranha de chorar. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Quem era aquela vadia? E por que ela estava rindo com ele como se fossem íntimos? E se eles fossem? E se fosse por causa dela que ele estava me ignorando durante a semana? E se a resposta fosse sim, por que eu me importava tanto?

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e antes que eu pudesse me sentir mais afetada com a cena, voltei para meu carro e procurei outro estacionamento longe ali._ Ignore o que viu, ignore o que viu, ignore o que viu._ Passei a mão em meu rosto quando já havia estacionado o carro em outro lugar, onde fiquei por algum tempo tentando relaxar e dizer que aquela cena não faria diferença na minha vida. Olhei no espelho e notei que estava usando o colar idiota que ele havia me dado e o retirei, jogando-o no porta-luvas do carro.

~_ Onde você está? Já estou saindo de casa. - Alice._

_~ Não vou poder ir. Nos vemos na academia. - Bella._

_~ Está tudo bem? - Alice._

_~ Perfeitamente bem. :) - Bella._

Joguei o celular no banco e fui para casa, onde tomei um banho longo, tentando sem muito sucesso esquecer a cena ridícula e o som irritante da risada daquela barbie peituda vadia e troquei de roupa para ir a academia. Eu não podia deixar que ninguém me visse assim, então fiquei alguns minutos no quarto procurando relaxar e soube que Alice provavelmente já estava na academia, então peguei meu celular de novo e voltei a dirigir.

Estacionei meu carro na vaga de sempre e respirei fundo antes de sair do carro de vez. Todo meu autocontrole e calma indo por água abaixo alguns segundos depois, quando Edward saiu da academia com aquele sorriso idiota - o mesmo sorriso que ele estava dando para a vadia - e me olhou com expectativa. _Idiota_.

Bufei e passei direto por ele. Minha raiva foi toda descontada na área da musculação e eu saí da academia horas mais tarde praticamente morrendo de tanto cansaço.

Na sexta feira, Rosalie não foi a escola e Emmett estava insuportável. Prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria isso passar de segunda feira. Alice notou que eu também estava estressada e eu contei a ela sobre o que eu vi quando estava indo supostamente me encontrar com ela e Rosalie.

- Vai ver ela é só uma cliente - Alice tentou, enquanto caminhávamos para a academia.

- Cliente que fica rindo como uma vadia e apertando os músculos dele? Acho que não.

- Você não vai brigar com ele por causa disso, vai? Quero dizer...

- Brigar com ele? - sorri forçada. - Claro que não. Eu vou fazer algo bem melhor do que isso.

- Bella...

- Vamos logo - chamei. - Estou muito _excitada_ para malhar hoje!

Ela respirou fundo, mas me seguiu. Fizemos o alongamento, e como sempre começamos na esteira. Porém, antes de ligar a minha, retirei minha regada, ficando com o top preto que estava usando e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Pronto!

Comecei a correr na esteira, e não demorou muito para Edward e Jasper aparecerem. Minha amiga acenou animada para Jasper e ele lançou um sorriso para ela, acenando de volta. Não olhei para Edward a princípio, apenas continuei a correr, sabendo que seus olhos estavam em mim. _Toma essa, Masen._ Pela visão periférica vi que eles estavam alongando. Corri mais alguns minutos e então fomos para a bicicleta, onde Edward e Jasper já estavam pedalando.

- Me empresta sua garrafinha? - pedi a Alice quando já estávamos nas bicicletas.

- O que há de errado com a sua?

- Não sei - fiz biquinho. - A água não quer sair muito bem, aí eu tenho que _chupar_ com mais força. Olha só.

Mordi os lábios e fiz questão de usar um tom diferente quando mencionei a palavra _chupar_, fazendo Alice soltar uma risadinha e então peguei minha garrafinha, levando o bico dela até os meus lábios e começando a sugar com força, fazendo um barulhinho parecido com um gemido enquanto sugava ali. Alice não aguentou se segurar e soltou uma longa gargalhada quando entendeu o que eu estava fazendo. E eu segurei a risada ao notar que estava dando certo. Edward já estava resmungando umas coisas por baixo da respiração.

- Viu só? - perguntei inocente e lambi a gotinha de água que estava escorrendo pelos meus lábios. - A água só sai se eu chupar com força.

- Tudo bem, use minha garrafinha - revirou os olhos e então acrescentou: - Só não faça sexo oral com ela.

- Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho tesão nenhum por objetos inanimados. Se eu fosse fazer oral em alguma coisa, que fosse pelo menos real... Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Edward grunhiu e eu ri baixinho. _Isso mesmo, Masen. _Vi ele saindo da esteira e indo para a musculação e fiquei alguns minutos a mais e então fomos para os outros aparelhos. Fiz questão de provocar Edward em cada um que passava, e então fui para o que seria a minha cartada final: aquele que malharia minhas coxas. Peguei um chiclete que estava em minha bolsa e comecei a mastigar, antes de me sentar no aparelho e fingir estar com dificuldade ali. Mordi então os lábios inocentemente e chamei um dos personais para me ajudar.

- Algum problema? - ele indagou. Sua voz era grossa e ele tinha um corpo bem gostoso. Talvez eu pudesse me divertir.

- Não sei como mudar os pesos - disse apoiando a mão em seu braço e fazendo questão de olhar para Edward, que tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. Fiz uma bolinha com o chiclete e estourei, soltando uma risadinha.

- Tudo bem, linda. Vou te ajudar.

- Obrigada!

Ele mudou o peso para o que eu pedi e sentei no aparelho, tendo uma ideia de última hora. Vi que o olhar de Edward ainda queimava em mim, então sorri maliciosa para ele e chamei o personal de novo.

- Sim?

- Eu não sei se tenho muita certeza de como colocar minha perna aqui - menti, soltando uma risadinha e olhando para ele por baixo dos cílios. - Você pode me ajudar?

- Claro. É o meu prazer.

- Você é muito gentil - disse e ele tocou minha perna na coxa, ajudando-me a posicioná-la. - Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Seth. E o seu?

- Bella - sorri e ele segurou a outra perna, demorando um pouco mais desta vez.

- Prontinho, bonita Bella - ele sorriu e se levantou.

Toquei o braço dele de novo e sorri, agradecendo-o em seguida. Ele voltou a trabalhar e eu comecei a malhar, fazendo questão de ignorar o olhar de Edward em mim. Ficava apenas malhando e mascando meu chiclete como se ele não estivesse me queimando com aqueles olhos verdes. _Dois podem jogar_. Saí do aparelho quando acabei minhas séries e peguei minha garrafinha indo para o bebedouro. Coloquei-a lá e antes que eu pudesse abrir a água, senti um braço puxando o meu, e então eu estava sendo arrastada por Edward até uma sala que ficava no corredor.

Sorri triunfante. Novamente, _dois podem jogar_.

- Você está louca? - ele disse fechando a porta da sala, enquanto tentava controlar sua voz para não chamar atenção. Dei de ombros e continuei a mascar meu chiclete. - Sério, Isabella! Porra. No meio da academia? O que você tem na cabeça? Você não tem respeito pelo seu corpo!

Ele continuou seu pequeno discurso sobre como eu era irresponsável, e como eu estava me exibindo na frente de todos. Que meu pai ficaria com vergonha se soubesse de algo assim. E de repente eu não pensava em mais nada. Não pensava sobre ele ter me ignorado por uma semana, sobre a loira idiota, ou sobre estarmos na academia. Eu apenas mascava meu chiclete, deixando meu olhar preso no maxilar sexy que ele possuía. Pensava como seria passar minha língua por ali. Como seria o gosto dele. Ou como seria sentir sua barba por fazer roçando entre minhas pernas, enquanto sua língua brincava em meu clítoris. E aquelas mãos... eu mal podia esperar para sentí-las em meu corpo. Qual seria a sensação? Eu era tão pequena perto de seu corpo forte e alto. Aqueles dedos certamente fariam um estrago em mim. Hmm... se os dedos fariam um estrago, como seria realmente _tê-lo_ dentro de mim?

- Porra! Para de mascar esse maldito chiclete, Isabella. Eu estou falando sério aqui.

Suspirei e deixei que um sorriso malicioso se abrisse.

- Ai, cala a boca - desdenhei, pegando uma de suas mãos e colocando-a em minha coxa nua. Ele calou a boca imediatamente. - Por que todo esse showzinho? Você queria poder colocar sua mão aqui? Ou talvez um pouco mais em cima...

Murmurei provocante e arrastei sua mão áspera pela minha coxa, levando-a até o ponto que gritava por algum contado. Gemi fechando os olhos e pressionei sua mão com mais força em meu centro.

- Hmmm... tão bom, Edward.

- _Isabella_ - ele tentou advertir, mas saiu mais como um gemido, e eu senti seus dedos se dobrarem levemente, apertando a região. Gemi mais alto e joguei a cabeça para trás. Tão, tão bom.

- Eu sei que você quer isso - murmurei me inclinando em sua direção. - Está escrito em seus olhos. Você me comeria com eles se pudesse.

Edward fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando resistir, por mais que sua mão ainda estivesse no mesmo local que eu havia colocado antes. Coloquei minha mão por cima da sua e apertei ali levemente e mordi os lábios contendo o gemido. Os olhos verdes cheios de desejo voltaram a me encarar, e eu o olhei por cima dos meus longos cílios. E, sabendo que aquilo só o provocaria - e o irritaria também -, masquei o chiclete mais algumas vezes e sem deixar de olhá-lo, soprei a goma lentamente, fazendo uma bolha e então a estourei, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- Não resista - soprei perto de seus lábios.

Então seus lábios urgentes bateram nos meus, e suas mãos grandes prenderam meu corpo no dele. Éramos duas misturas de mãos e línguas nos beijando sofregamente dentro de uma sala da academia, e aquilo me excitava ainda mais. A ideia de que alguém pudesse nos escutar, ou então de que pudéssemos ser pegos era muito excitante. Gemi em seus lábios e ele gemeu em resposta, levando sua mão firme até a minha bunda, enquanto a outra puxava minha coxa, encaixando meu corpo melhor no dele e então eu pude sentir sua excitação, grande e dura, pressionar em mim. Deus... foda-me! Não Deus, Edward.

Levei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço, arranhando-o com vontade e podendo sentir sua pele exatamente como queria. Meu coração batia rápido e eu me perguntei se existia alguma possibilidade de Edward me tomar exatamente naquela sala. Eu não sabia se seria capaz de respirar normalmente novamente caso ele fizesse isso comigo. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, claro. Sentindo a necessidade de mais fricção, impulsionei meu corpo em direção ao corpo de Edward e ele espalmou suas mãos em minha bunda, puxando-me para cima e eu entendi seu recado, enrolando minhas pernas em sua cintura.

- Oh céus - gemi e Edward tomou a oportunidade para descer os lábios para o meu pescoço. Lambendo, mordiscando, beijando, sugando. - Por favor, Edward...

Eu precisava de mais. Eu tinha uma vagina bem entre minhas pernas gritando por algum contato maior e ela necessitava ser atendida. Agora mesmo. Escutei um grunhido misturado com uma risada e então minhas costas estavam na porta fechada. Gemi com a dor leve que senti ao bater minha cabeça na mesma, mas logo o gemido de dor foi substituído por um gemido gutural quando Edward pressionou sua ereção com mais força em mim. Eu sentia como se seu pau fosse rasgar a calça de tecido fino que ele usava para malhar a qualquer momento e então ele me penetraria completamente, ali mesmo contra aquela porta. Provavelmente eu gemeria tão alto, que mesmo com a música tocando na academia, todos iriam me escutar. Deus... por que isso parecia tão excitante assim?

- É isso que você queria, Isabella? - ele indagou contra o meu pescoço. Sua voz firme, dura e rouca. Porra. Assenti fracamente e puxei seus lábios para os meus novamente.

Tudo estava tão bom, mas eu ainda queria mais. Fricção não resolveria meu problema. Eu precisava ter alguma coisa dentro de mim. Entrando e saindo várias vezes. Parecendo entender o que eu queria, Edward rapidamente enfiou uma de suas mãos dentro do meu short e ambos gememos ao mesmo tempo quando ele encontrou a umidade ali. Eu sabia que devia estar muito molhada. Eu também já imaginava o que os dedos de Edward fariam comigo, porém nada poderia me preparar para o momento em que ele foi mais adiante e começou a enfiar e tirar dois de seus enormes dedos em mim. Eu já havia feito sexo outras vezes, já tive garotos me masturbando, inferno, eu mesma me masturbava, mas nada se compararia àquilo que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Arqueei minhas costas, meus gemidos cada vez mais incontroláveis e eu me sentia na ponta do abismo. Iria gozar a qualquer momento, estava certa disso. Pronta para me entregar ao paraíso, eu fechei os olhos com força, agarrando os ombros de Edward e então... ele parou. Seus dedos saíram rapidamente da minha calcinha e ele me soltou, colocando-me de pé. Encarei-o completamente incrédula, piscando algumas vezes para tentar raciocinar melhor. Ele não podia fazer isso. Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim e levou seus dois dedos até a boca, chupando-os com vontade e eu gemi frustrada.

- Comporte-se da próxima vez, Isabella.

E então ele simplesmente saiu.

Demorou alguns segundos até que eu pudesse sair da sala, e então voltei para o ambiente de outrora. As pessoas continuavam a malhar normalmente e eu duvidava que alguém tivesse sequer notado a minha ausência e a de Edward, que por sinal, andava na esteira ao lado de Jasper normalmente, como se ele não tivesse me fodido com seus dedos há apenas alguns segundos. Estreitei os olhos e virei-me até a parte de musculação e encontrei Alice malhando a parte interior das coxas.

- Você está bem? - ela indagou me olhando com os olhos estreitos. - Parece ofegante e com raiva.

- É o que se acontece quando se vem a academia, Alice - murmurei ainda emburrada pelo meu orgasmo interrompido. - As pessoas ficam ofegantes.

- E posso saber o motivo da raiva?

- Sei lá. TPM - menti descarada.

- Sua menstruação acabou tem uma semana. Impossível ser TPM - pontuou.

- Você sabe melhor do meu ciclo menstrual do que eu - disse chocada. - Isso é bizarro.

- Não mude de assunto, Bella.

Revirei os olhos, sentando-me no equipamento ao lado dela e ri diabólica, vendo que ele ficava de frente para as esteiras e que Edward teria uma boa visão do que eu estava fazendo. O equipamento trabalharia em minhas coxas, e para isso eu teria que abrir e fechar as pernas repetidas vezes até que completasse duas séries de quinze.

- Eu estou bem - insisti.

Comecei a primeira série, abrindo minhas pernas um pouco mais do que o normal, e ficando com elas abertas por alguns segundos a mais também, para logo em seguida fechá-las e repetir o processo. Alice falava algo sobre a festa que aconteceria na casa de Emmett nesse final de semana, e em como seria útil se fizesse calor para que ela pudesse mostrar suas pernas bem malhadas em um short jeans curto, e eu ainda estava sorrindo por notar que Edward falhava alguns passos na esteira, enquanto seu olhar não saía do meio das minhas pernas se abrindo e fechando. Fiz questão de olhar diretamente em seus olhos quando levei minha mão até minha coxa, fingindo arrumar o short, e então passei-a demoradamente em meu centro, mordendo os lábios. Enquanto fazia a pausa para poder iniciar a próxima série, peguei a garrafinha de água de Alice, já que eu não sabia onde havia deixado a minha, e suguei com força o bico da mesma, ainda fazendo questão de não desviar os olhos de Edward.

Ele havia roubado o orgasmo da garota errada.

* * *

**OS LOOKS PODEM SER VISTOS NO MEU POLYVORE. Link no perfil.**

* * *

_**N/A: **__WOW! Finalmente o capítulo 9! A festa da Bella bombou. Rosalie e Emmett se pegaram, Alice deu o fora no James... Essa cena na academia foi a primeira cena ever que eu escrevi de ABM. O que acharam? Bella conseguiu levar o Edward no limite. Mas ele parou... por quê? Algum palpite? Parou só para provocar? Ou parou por alguma razão? Hmmm... É a partir de agora que os dois vão se desenvolver direito. Mas a Bella não vai conseguir o que ela realmente quer tão fácil assim. O Edward já disse que não pode ficar com alguém que fez o que ela faz com a irmã... ops. Anyways, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! E feliz sexta-feira adiantada! Hahahaha. Deixem reviews me contando o que acharam! Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_A festa da Bella foi digna. Ainda bem que a Alice deu um pé no James, agora pode ir com tudo no Jasper. AAAH Ela viu o Edward com a Maria e ficou daquele jeito haha CIUMENTA! Essa cena deles na academia, meu Deus tava doida pra chegar haha os dois são puro fogo! Mas a Bella não vai deixar barato o orgasmo atrapalhado, Edward brincou com o perigo! Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez - A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV**

Depois de mais uma hora correndo na esteira para tentar acalmar meus pensamentos, finalmente desliguei o aparelho e avisei a Jasper que estava indo para casa. Ele estranhou um pouco, já que eu não havia feito muito a parte da musculação hoje, mas não disse muita coisa. Nos despedimos com uns tapinhas nas costas e eu peguei minha mochila, saindo o mais rápido que pude da academia.

Assim que meus pés pisaram na calçada, eu deixei um suspiro alto escapar. Merda, Edward. O que havia acontecido com a conversa que eu tive com Jasper sobre ignorar aquele beijo? O que havia acontecido com a promessa que eu fiz a mim mesmo sobre não tocá-la novamente? Tudo havia ido para a merda quando eu beijei a enteada da minha irmã. _De novo. _Não, eu não só havia a beijado. Eu havia tido o maior amasso com a futura enteada da minha irmã. E ela era dez anos mais nova do que eu. Mas caralho, quando aquele personal passou a mão por um tempo mais longo do que devia na coxa dela e ela deu aquela risadinha, eu não consegui me controlar. Eu estava puto, muito puto. Eu queria gritar com ela para extravasar tudo o que eu sentia, porque mesmo que eu quisesse ignorar, Isabella vinha me provocando já havia um bom tempo - não só essa semana. Antes mesmo de eu sequer saber que ela era a filha de Charlie. Porra, Charlie ia me matar se ele soubesse que eu fodi sua princesinha com meus dedos. Mas não havia nenhum jeito no inferno de que eu não fosse fazer aquilo. Ela estava me provocando enquanto mascava aquela merda de chiclete, e quando ela levou minha mão até sua boceta... _Porra._ Mesmo por cima do short eu conseguia sentir a umidade. Eu conseguia sentir o quão quente ela estava.

E quando eu bati meus lábios nos dela, assim como da primeira vez, foi como se tudo fizesse sentido. Minha mente apenas gritava um _foda-se_ para todos os obstáculos que iriam me impedir de fazer o que eu queria. Eu estava a um passo de foder Isabella contra aquela porta, mas eu não ia fazer isso. Não ainda. Então eu me afastei, mas não pude deixar de provocá-la antes de deixá-la sozinha na sala. É claro que Isabella não deixou aquilo barato, revidando à altura. A imagem dela sentada naquele equipamento, abrindo e fechando as pernas lentamente enquanto me encarava com um olhar de puro desejo, ainda permanecia em minha mente e eu duvidava de que um dia fosse conseguir esquecer isso. Eu queria tanto me afundar nela. E isso era tão errado. Porém eu não conseguia me arrepender disso.

Eu só precisava ir para casa, tomar um longo banho, aliviar minha tensão e depois me jogar em minha cama pelo resto do final de semana. E também achar uma forma das coisas darem certo sem ninguém sair machucado. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e desativei o alarme, entrando no mesmo em seguida e dando partida. Escutei meu celular tocando quando estava parado em um semáforo, olhei rapidamente no visor e vi que era Carmen. Atendi colocando no viva voz, e dei partida no carro novamente.

- O que posso fazer para a minha querida irmã? - indaguei com rindo.

- Estou ligando apenas para lembrá-lo do jantar de hoje a noite - respondeu e vendo que eu não disse nada, continuou: - Você não esqueceu que temos um jantar importante hoje, certo?

- Não - menti e ela riu. - Talvez.

- Certo. Esteja em meu apartamento às sete horas. Não se atrase.

Como de costume, Carmen não esperou que eu me despedisse e foi logo desligando o telefone. Gemi em desgosto, sabendo que minha noite perfeita seria arruinada pelo jantar entre famílias que minha irmã estava promovendo para tentar de alguma forma se unir mais a Isabella. Então algo me atingiu: _Isabella estaria no jantar._ Bati a cabeça no banco do carro e grunhi. Eu não sabia se iria sobreviver a mais um jantar ao lado de Isabella.

**~x~**

Algumas horas depois, eu já havia ido até o meu apartamento, havia tomado um banho, relaxado um pouco, e então estava indo a caminho do apartamento de Carmen. Ela não morava muito longe de mim então cheguei lá bem rápido, procurando uma vaga na rua e estacionei. O porteiro já me conhecia, então me deixou subir sem enrolação e logo eu estava batendo à porta do apartamento da minha irmã mais velha. Será que Charlie e Isabella já teriam chegado?

Segundos depois a porta foi aberta, e minha irmã apareceu sorridente em um vestido justo creme e saltos. Abracei-a rapidamente, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha rosada e entrei. Meus tios estavam sentados no sofá da sala principal e eu os cumprimentei rapidamente. Abraçando Esme por algum tempo e dando um aperto de mãos em Carlisle. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não os via e sentia falta deles aqui em Chicago. Carmen logo me serviu com um copo de uísque, e eu agradeci, perguntando por nossos pais e ela disse que infelizmente eles não poderiam vir.

- Então, Edward, conte-me como anda a vida - Tia Esme pediu animada.

- Corrida. Tenho alguns projetos para entregar na semana que vem e ainda nem os comecei direito. Tentarei cuidar disso no final de semana. Jasper tem me ajudado bastante também, o que é ótimo.

Esme revirou os olhos bufando e Carlisle riu.

- Não estou perguntando sobre o seu trabalho. Estou perguntando sobre a sua _vida_.

- Como assim? Meu trabalho é tudo o que eu faço.

- Vamos lá, Edward... você já está com 28 anos. Quando é que vamos receber a notícia de que meu lindo sobrinho está noivo?

- Noivo? - ri alto, tomando um pouco do uísque. - Eu ainda nem comecei a namorar e você já quer que eu fique noivo?

- _Ainda_ - ela pontuou com o nariz em pé e todos rimos, sendo interrompidos pela suave campainha do apartamento.

Carmen foi até a porta atender e minhas mãos suaram frio quando eu escutei as vozes. Charlie e Isabella haviam chegado.

Se fosse como no primeiro jantar, então não teria a mínima ideia de como ela me encararia, mas conhecendo-a como eu conheço, provavelmente ela agiria normalmente. Torci para que estivesse certo mais uma vez, e praticamente engasguei com o uísque quando ela apareceu na porta da sala. _Puta merda._ Ela estava tão linda, tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão provocante usando aquele vestido estampado. Ele era soltinho e balançava quando ela andava. Não possuía um decote, mas era justo o suficiente nos seios para que eu pudesse sentir vontade de apertá-los, beijá-los, lambê-los... Merda. Como seria o gosto deles? Suas pernas bem malhadas estavam expostas, uma vez que o vestido só cobria até pouco abaixo da metade das deliciosas coxas dela. Os saltos só faziam com que suas pernas parecessem ainda mais gostosas, e eu imediatamente me lembrei de ter agarrado as mesmas com possessão há algumas horas. E os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto? Jesus. Eu queria puxá-los enquanto sugava o pescoço dela.

- Charlie, querido, esses são meus tios Esme e Carlisle - Carmen disse me tirando do transe.

- Oh, Charlie! - Tia Esme sorriu animada e se levantou, abraçando ele. - É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. Ouvimos tanto sobre você! Você não tinha mencionado que ele era tão lindo assim, querida - disse virando-se para Carmen.

Charlie sorriu sem graça e eu ri, vendo-o corar de vergonha. Ele logo se apresentou para Carlisle também, dando um meio abraço com apertos de mãos e eu me levantei, cumprimentando-o também.

- E quem é essa adorável moça? - Tia Esme indagou olhando para o diabo, digo, para Isabella, que mantinha um olhar doce e mordia os lábios de forma tímida.

- Essa é Bella, a filha de Charlie - minha irmã respondeu.

As duas logo se abraçaram e eu segurei o gemido que tentou sair pela minha garganta quando o vestido dela levantou levemente, mostrando um pouco mais do que o esperado. Depois de Esme, ela abraçou Carlisle timidamente, e então veio até onde eu estava, lançando-me um sorriso aberto.

- Olá, Edward - disse piscando os cílios.

- Isabella - murmurei somente.

- Ah... e o meu abraço? - fez bico e escutei alguém rir.

Revirei os olhos e a abracei, arrependendo-me no segundo seguinte, quando ela mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha e seu corpo friccionou com um pouco mais de força no meu.

- Que cheiro delicioso! - exclamou saindo do meu abraço. - Foi você quem preparou o jantar, Chris?

Os olhos da minha irmã imediatamente se arregalaram ao ouvir Isabella a chamando assim, de forma tão íntima. Um apelido que poucos usavam. A garota era tão impertinente, arrogante e mimada com a minha irmã, e estava sendo tão doce desde que havia chegado aqui. Carmen sorriu, achando que Isabella finalmente estava finalmente se abrindo para ela e eu franzi o cenho. Não mesmo. Ela estava apenas jogando. Eu sabia disso.

- Sim - sorriu radiante em resposta. - Espero que o gosto esteja tão bom quanto o cheiro.

- Hmmm... mal posso esperar para _provar_ - disse sorrindo, encarando-me nos olhos e eu quase gemi, entendendo o duplo sentido ali.

Maldita.

- Bella - o pai dela repreendeu-a. -, não seja rude. Acabamos de chegar.

- Desculpe, papai - disse inocente e então me olhou novamente. - Mas é que eu estou _faminta_! O senhor sabe que eu passei o dia todo na academia e o treino hoje foi bem puxado...

- Não sei porque você malha tanto - Charlie bufou. - Você já é linda assim, princesa.

- É verdade, Bella - Carmen concordou. - Você não devia ir tanto a academia assim. Você se esforça muito e seu corpo é lindo. Muitas garotas devem invejá-la.

- Não - murmurou fazendo um bico manhoso. Eu queria beijá-la novamente. Merda. - Pergunte ao Edward, eu não me esforço tanto assim, deveria me aplicar mais. Hoje mesmo precisei do meu personal me ajudando com um equipamento porque eu simplesmente não podia _cuidar_ daquilo sozinha.

- Não gosto da ideia de um personal te ajudando, meu bem. Ele pode querer se aproveitar de você - Charlie resmungou. _Isso faz dois de nós, Charlie._ - Edward vai a academia há longos meses também. Tente pedir ajuda a ele.

_Oh, merda._ Ela sorriu e me olhou piscando aqueles enormes cílios pretos.

- Você me ajudaria, Edward?

- Claro - engoli em seco.

Será que Charlie não tinha a mínima ideia do diabo que ele criava em casa? Do quão perigosa e provocante sua filha poderia ser? Pois eu sabia. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que Isabella era doce e inocente - se isso fosse _mesmo_ possível -, todas elas foram embora no momento em que ficamos sozinhos naquela sala da academia. Onde estava a garotinha de 18 anos se preparando para deixar o ensino médio? Balancei a cabeça, terminando o líquido que estava em meu copo e suspirei baixo, vendo Isabella cruzar as pernas.

- Bom, que tal irmos jantar agora? - minha irmã disse empolgada. Depois de Isabella a chamar pelo apelido derivado do seu nome do meio, ela havia ficado mais feliz. Eu queria alertá-la, mas fiquei quieto.

Todos assentimos e fomos para a sala de jantar, onde a empregada já havia posto a mesa do jeito que minha irmã queria. Tendo a mesa seis lugares, Carmen e Charlie ficaram nas pontas, Carlisle ao meu lado, Esme na frente dele e Isabella na minha. Começamos as nos servir animadamente, e no momento em que os pratos foram postos, minha tortura começou.

Minha irmã tivera a brilhante ideia de preparar espaguete à carbonara, acompanhado de vinho tinto suave - como estava na presença do seu pai, Isabella foi liberada para tomar uma taça de vinho durante o jantar. Revirei os olhos com isso, sabendo que provavelmente ela bebia em festas sem o pai saber -, o que parecia ter sido o prato _perfeito _para a noite, pois Isabella aproveitou aquilo para sugar o macarrão em cada oportunidade que podia, dando risadinhas brincalhonas e lançando olhares para mim. Isso eu poderia aguentar, é claro. Então ela levou um garfo cheio até a boca, deixando um pedacinho de macarrão para fora e o sugou com vontade, gemendo baixinho e engolindo.

- Hmmm... poxa vida, Chris. Esse espaguete está uma delícia! Eu poderia comer _ele_ todo - disse me lançando um olhar faminto.

Todos na mesa riram achando fofa a empolgação da garota diabólica sentada a minha frente, mas eu não tive oportunidade para tal coisa, pois menos de dois segundos depois, eu senti seu pequeno pé provocador subindo pela minha perna. Segurei a taça com mais força e lancei um olhar de advertência para Isabella, que apenas sorriu e voltou a comer normalmente, como se ela não estivesse praticamente me masturbando com seu pé por debaixo da mesa.

_Maldita provocadora._

Ele me massageava lentamente e eu cerrava minha mandíbula, não querendo soltar nenhum palavrão, ou algum gemido. Tentei parecer normal, fingir que estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas era impossível. Seus dedos mexiam devagar, um ritmo torturante. Algumas vezes ela me olhava docemente, mordendo os lábios. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo comigo. Vendo que todos estavam dispersos demais em uma conversa, peguei uma de minhas mãos e enfiei debaixo da mesa, agarrando o pé de Isabella e o pressionando com mais força em minha ereção. Ela fechou os olhos e fingiu estar apreciando do espaguete que colocava na boca. Voltei com minha mão para meu prato e ela continuou sua tortura.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter meus gemidos apenas em minha cabeça, e eu estava prestes a gozar ali mesmo. Segurei a taça com força, tomando um gole de vinho e Isabella escolheu esse momento para friccionar com mais força. Acabei engasgando levemente, chamando a atenção para mim, e ela parou o pé na hora.

- Está tudo bem com você, Edward? - indagou suavemente, piscando os cílios.

_Malditos cílios._

- Sim - respondi breve. - Apenas estava perdido em pensamentos e acabei me engasgando. Por favor, não parem a conversa por minha causa.

Eles assentiram confusos e no segundo em que voltaram a conversar, os pés de Isabella voltaram a se mover. Eu iria queimar no inferno por gozar na frente da minha família e a culpa seria dela. Minha irmã ia me matar se eu sujasse sua cadeira de veludo. Maldição.

Ocupei minha boca com comida e vinho para não soltar nada profano no meio da mesa e fingia prestar atenção no que eles falavam, mas tudo o que vinha em minha mente era o delicado pé de Isabella me masturbando por cima da calça. Respirei profundamente quando ela aumentou os movimentos e eu sabia que ia gozar. _Oh, merda... _ eu ia gozar muito forte dentro da minha calça. Não seria capaz de manter meu gemido. Não seria capaz de me controlar. Eu ia pegar Isabella e jogá-la na mesa. Eu ia foder ela muito forte. Ela ia aprender a não brincar comigo. Meu coração começou a acelerar e eu segurei a ponta da mesa com força, e lancei a Isabella um olhar feroz, avisando-a que eu estava perto. Eu já sentia meu pau se contorcer tão forte dentro a minha cueca. Eu estava tão, tão duro. Merda. Eu precisava entrar em Isabella naquele momento. Eu precisava escutar ela gemendo meu nome. Porra. Eu precisava f...

Um segundo depois seu pé não estava mais em mim, e ela continuava a comer normalmente. Olhei-a completamente incrédulo. Eu não sabia se agradecia ela por ter me poupado a vergonha de gozar na frente de todos, ou se ficava completamente puto com ela por ter interrompido um dos orgasmos mais intensos que eu estava prestes a ter. Ela me olhou de volta, seu olhar inocente, carregando muito desejo, e ela sorriu diabólica, arqueando a sobrancelha fina para mim e eu quase pude escutá-la dizer algum ditado idiota sobre dois poderem jogar o mesmo jogo, ou sobre como a vingança era divertida.

_Maldita Isabella Swan._

Respirei fundo pela milésima vez na noite e voltei a comer o espaguete, tentando não pensar muito na situação entre minhas pernas. Eu precisava me acalmar, ou quando me levantasse todos iriam ver como eu estava. Não seria divertido explicar para Charlie que eu estava mais duro que a porra de uma pedra, porque sua princesinha resolveu brincar com os pés em mim. É... nem um pouco legal.

Assim que terminei de comer, dei uma desculpa rápida sobre precisar responder uma ligação importante de trabalho e saí da mesa após de desculpar rapidamente. Fui até a varanda no apartamento, respirando fundo muitas vezes enquanto sentia o ar frio de Chicago bater em meu rosto. Eu podia facilmente ir até o banheiro e me masturbar, mas não me sentia confortável fazendo isso na casa da minha irmã. Olhei o movimento nas ruas e fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar em Isabella e no que ela estava fazendo comigo.

_Diabos, Edward! Ela é só uma garota._

Bem, ela não parecia uma garota mais cedo naquela sala. E muito menos há alguns minutos na mesa do jantar. Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que diabos Isabella Swan era. Tão meiga, tão doce. Tão mimada, tão arrogante. Tão sexy, tão provocante. Tão mi...

- Você está _mesmo_ bem, Edward? - A voz baixinha soou atrás de mim e eu fechei os olhos com mais força, apoiando-me no parapeito da varanda.

- Isabella... Volta para dentro.

- Eu vim chamá-lo para comer a sobremesa - disse com um sorriso na voz e eu senti sua mão pequena passar em minhas costas.

- Acho melhor eu ficar aqui. Sozinho.

Ela riu baixinho e então seu pequeno corpo me abraçou por trás. Suas unhas arranharam minha coxa por cima do jeans que eu usava e ela foi subindo até colocar uma delas em cima do meu pau e a outra dentro da minha camisa. Estremeci diante do toque e gemi. _Diaba._

- Poxa... sua irmã fez uma das minhas sobremesas favoritas - disse manhosa e mesmo sem olhar eu sabia que estava fazendo seu usual bico de quando era contrariada. - _Tiramisù._ Como já disse antes, não é como se você precise de alguma coisa para de deixar mais para _cima_ - riu, brincando com o significado do nome do doce. - Você já está duro o suficiente. E eu mal posso esperar para provar isso.

Soltei um gemido mais alto quando ela me apertou em suas mãos. Sua voz ainda soprada em meu ouvido. Era tudo muito perigoso. Qualquer um poderia chegar ali a qualquer momento. Seu pai poderia chegar, minha irmã, meus tios. Todo mundo. Mas foda-se. Virei meu corpo para Isabella e inverti nossas posições, prensando-a no parapeito e então ataquei seus lábios rapidamente.

Escutei-a ofegar sob meus lábios e enfiei uma mão por baixo do vestido dela, apenas para me deparar com nenhum pano ali. A maldita estava sem calcinha esse tempo todo. _Puta que pariu._ Passei o dedo de leve em seu clitóris algumas vezes, vendo que ela estava mais do que molhada, mais do que pronta, e me afastei, encarando-a com a respiração pesada. Ela mordeu os lábios e ficou na ponta dos pés, chegando em meu ouvido.

- Seus dedos são tão grandes - murmurou pegando minha mão e encarando. - Será que eles cabem em minha boca? - não pude responder, pois ela levou até a boca, sugando-os lentamente, provando do seu próprio gosto e então os soltou alguns segundos depois, deixando que um _plop _saísse de seus lábios no processo. - Fico me perguntando se seu _brinquedinho_ também tem a mesma proporção.

- Isabella...

- É porque eu sou _tão_ pequena e você parece ser tão _grande._ Aposto que vai ser apertado. Você gosta quando é apertado, Edward? - indagou olhando-me docemente. Soltei um grunhido, imaginando as paredes da boceta dela envolvendo meu pau e o apertando enquanto eu a penetraria. Jesus. - Hmmm... acho que isso foi um sim.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus rapidamente e ela se afastou.

- Não demore a entrar.

Fiquei mais alguns segundos lá fora tentando me recompor e olhei para baixo, ajeitando minha ereção para ela não ficar tão visível e voltei para a sala de jantar, sentando em meu lugar novamente.

- Desculpem-me por fazê-los esperar, era uma ligação importante - sorri amarelo.

- Hmmm... talvez alguma garota? - Tia Esme perguntou. - Eu sei que você disse que era trabalho, mas...

Vi Isabella fechando a cara com a menção de outra garota em minha vida e segurei uma risada. Antes que eu pudesse sequer responder minha tia, Isabella soltou um gritinho animado. E aquilo foi a coisa mais fofa que eu vi na noite. Porra. Por que ela era assim? Tão menininha e tão mulher?

- Ainda não acredito que você fez uma das minhas sobremesas favoritas - disse animada. - Eu _adoro_ tiramisù. Gosto de coisas que causam esse tipo de efeito na gente. Sabe? Que deixam a gente bem _animada_.

- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, Bella - minha irmã sorriu satisfeita. Eu estava esperando pelo momento que Bella voltaria a tratá-la mal. - Devo assumir que seu pai me passou uma _pequena ajuda_ para que eu soubesse fazer essa receita para você.

Isabella parou então de sorrir. O garfo dela parou exatamente no mesmo segundo e ela arregalou os olhos, virando sua atenção para seu pai. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa que Charlie fez a deixou daquele jeito. E pelo visto não era uma coisa boa. A Isabella provocante de alguns segundos atrás havia sumido, e em seu lugar estava as feições de uma Isabella mimada e furiosa.

- Você não fez isso, fez? - indagou baixinho, olhando diretamente para Charlie. O nariz dela estava vermelho, os olhos ainda arregalados.

- É só uma receita, Bella - ele disse casualmente. - Não precisa disso tudo.

- Só uma receita?

Minha irmã estava apreensiva, mordendo os lábios e encarando seu prato. Meus tios, assim como eu, não tinham a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. O que havia errado com a receita? Ela não estava feliz por isso apenas alguns segundos atrás?

- Isabella Marie - Charlie disse sério, repreendendo-a.

Escutei-a bufar, enquanto olhava o prato a sua frente. E então ela se virou para seu pai novamente, com deboche nos olhos. Ela iria fazer uma cena, eu sabia disso.

- É, tem razão, _Charlie_. É _só_ uma receita. Nada demais. Só uma sobremesa. Não é grande coisa. Porque seria, né? Já passou tanto tempo, você nem deve se lembrar de como essa _receita_ era! - disse alto. - Você nem deve mais gostar dessa _receita_!

- Bella...

- Se vocês me dão licença, não quero mais ficar aqui.

Sem esperar qualquer uma reação de nós, Isabella se levantou e saiu batendo seus saltos pelo apartamento. Eu ouvi a porta ser aberta e fechada com força, e então ela havia ido embora. Suspirei brevemente. Ali estava a Isabella mimada e que adorava cenas que eu disse que iria aparecer.

Charlie se levantou da cadeira em seguida e lançou um olhar de desculpas para a minha irmã.

- Eu preciso ir atrás dela, ela veio no carro comigo e está tarde. Desculpe-me, meu bem. Eu... eu te ligo quando chegar em casa, ok?

Eu via em seus olhos que ele estava completamente dividido entre ficar com minha irmã e ir atrás da filha. Eu não ia deixar que um mimo idiota de Isabella estragasse o jantar daquela forma. Imediatamente me levantei e Charlie me olhou com curiosidade.

- Eu vou no seu lugar - disse. - Provavelmente Isabella está estressada com você e vocês dois vão brigar. Fique aqui, deixe que ela se acalme. Eu a levo. Já estava indo embora de qualquer forma mesmo.

- Tem certeza? - ele indagou e eu assenti. - Obrigado, Edward.

Acenei para ele com a cabeça e me despedi rapidamente de todos. Pensei ter visto Esme sorrir para mim, mas ignorei tal coisa, indo direto para o elevador. Cheguei rapidamente ao hall do prédio e vi Isabella parada na porta. Estava frio e ela se abraçava enquanto esperava algum táxi aparecer. Aproximei-me dela pronto para perguntar o que diabos ela estava fazendo, ou porque todo aquele show por causa de uma receita, mas notei que ela estava chorando e me calei. Tirei meu casaco e coloquei em seu ombro e ela deu um pulo de susto ao ver que era eu ali. Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e me encarou furiosa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - indagou com raiva. - Volte para sua irmãzinha. Não preciso de você aqui comigo.

Meu casaco foi jogado no chão e ela começou a andar para longe de mim. Balancei a cabeça, começando a me frustrar também e peguei o casaco, indo até ela e a segurando pelo braço.

- Para de show, Isabella - disse sério. - Deixe de ser criança. Era só uma receita. Precisava desse escândalo todo? Porra! Minha irmã só queria te agradar. Você é muito infantil.

- Você não parecia ter essa opinião quando enfiou essa sua língua na minha garganta várias vezes hoje! - berrou. - Vai embora, Edward. Me deixa em paz.

- Você está louca se pensa que vou deixá-la aqui fora sozinha esperando um táxi, ainda mais usando essa porra de vestido. Nem pensar - neguei, colocando meu casaco nela novamente. - Você vem comigo. Pode gritar, espernear e fazer a birra que for. Mas eu vou te levar para casa. Quer você queira ou não.

Mesmo com Isabella tentando se soltar do meu aperto várias vezes, cheguei com ela até o meu carro ela entrou bufando e batendo a porta com força. Senti pena do meu pobre carro, mas não disse nada. Entrei no banco do motorista e liguei o carro. O caminho foi feito em silêncio. Isabella olhava para a janela e eu a escutava resmungar algumas coisas bem baixo. Quando finalmente estacionei em frente a sua casa, travei as portas antes que ela pudesse abrir e a encarei.

- Isabella - chamei, mas ela não olhou. Respirei fundo. - Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu com nós dois hoje. E principalmente não sei o que deu em você para dar todo esse ataque por causa da sobremesa...

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Eu quero ir para casa. Libere as portas.

- Não. Olhe para mim, porra! Eu estou falando com você.

- Não, Edward. Você não quer falar comigo, eu sou muito infantil. Esqueceu? Pessoas infantis como eu só sabem dar show, não acho que consiga conversar com você sem ter um ataque de infantilidade. Você vai perder seu tempo. Destrave as portas e me deixe ir.

- Pare de usar o que eu disse contra mim!

- Não estou usando contra você! - berrou de volta. - Estou apenas lembrando-o. Não quero que você gaste seu precioso tempo de merda com alguém tão infantil como eu.

- Eu nunca disse que estou gastando meu tempo aqui, Isabella. Nunca. Então cale a boca e me esc-

- Não me mande calar a boca! - disse e seu corpo se virou em minha direção. - Eu não sou uma criança.

- Então pare de agir como uma!

- Argh! Se eu sou tão insuportável assim, porque você ainda não abriu essas portas?

- Eu não disse que você é insuportável!

- Porque você está gritando comigo? - indagou agora chorosa. - Eu não mandei você vir atrás de mim! Você veio porque quis.

- Eu vim porque não queria que seu pai fosse e embora e o jantar fosse destruído.

- Foda-se o jantar. Foda-se o meu pai. Foda-se a sua irmã. Foda-se todo mundo. E foda-se você também! Destrave as portas, Edward! Agora!

- Você não vai mandar em mim, Isabella.

- Destrave ou eu começo a gritar por socorro e te acuso de estupro! - bufou.

- Você não faria isso - desafiei.

Isabella abriu a boca para começar a gritar e eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio em mente: grudei minha boca na dela. Comecei a beijá-la lentamente e então ela me mordeu com força.

- Você me mordeu? Por que diabos você me mordeu?

- Não acho que seja certo você ficar beijando alguém tão criança quanto eu, Edward - disse. Seu tom agora não era de raiva, mas sim levemente provocante.

- Você é bipolar. Eu juro - disse maneando a cabeça e grudando meus lábios no dela mais uma vez. Dessa vez ela não me mordeu, apenas derreteu-se em meus braços e deixou que um gemido escapasse. _Bem melhor assim._

Continuei a beijá-la por mais algum tempo, e antes que ela subisse em meu colo e eu acabasse perdendo o controle e tomando ali mesmo em frente a sua casa, onde seu pai podia chegar a qualquer momento, afastei-me dela, finalizando o beijo com uma mordidinha nos lábios dela. Apenas para descontar. Ela gemeu e enterrou suas mãos em meus cabelos, voltando a me beijar com mais urgência. Mesmo contra a vontade dela eu diminuí a velocidade do beijo e me afastei novamente.

- É melhor você entrar - eu disse. - Seu pai vai chegar logo e eu prometi que só deixaria você em casa.

- Mas e-

Ela começou a fazer manha, o biquinho já formando em seus lábios e eu coloquei meu indicador ali, impedindo-a de falar. É claro que não foi uma boa ideia, já que ela entendeu errado e começou a lamber meu dedo lentamente, me encarando sob os cílios. Segurei o gemido e puxei meu dedo, fazendo com que um bico se formasse nos lábios dela mais uma vez.

- Entre, Isabella. Não quero perder o controle com você aqui no carro. Seu pai pode chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Tudo bem - bufou.

Destravei as portas do carro e ela inclinou-se para mim mais uma vez, pensei que ela fosse me dar um beijo, mas então sua cabeça foi em direção a linha da minha mandíbula e ela passou a língua lentamente ali. _Inferno, o que essa garota tinha com lambidas?_ Ela deu também uma mordidinha no meu queixo e me encarou maliciosamente.

- Fiquei imaginando qual seria o gosto da sua pele o dia todo. Eu não podia ir dormir sem provar isso.

E com um último selinho, ela saiu do carro e correu até a porta da sua casa.

* * *

**O look da Bella no jantar foi esse: **www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/cgi/set?id=84023122&.locale=pt-br

**Tenho um group no facebook, para quem não sabe, onde são postados spoilers diários, avisos sobre andamento de capítulo, vocês podem interagir com outras leitoras e etc: **www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0 (Fanfics da Friida)

* * *

**N/A: **_Finalmente esse capítulo! A Bella se vingou do jeitinho dela o que deixou o Edward ainda mais pirado. Coitado! Hahahaha. Vimos que a Bella pode passar da garota provocante para a garota mimada em segundos, mas eu entendo ela completamente. O Charlie não notou como isso ia machucar a Bella, afinal, aquela era uma receita que sua mãe fazia quando ela era pequena e de repente a noiva dele a está cozinhando como se não fosse nada demais. E sobre o Edward, ele tenta se controlar o máximo que pode, mas é difícil quando se tem uma adolescente cheia de hormônios, com um corpo lindo e toda provocante pra cima dele, não? Mas ele está fazendo o máximo que pode para não ceder a Bella, porque como ele já disse, ele não pode fazer isso com a irmã, mesmo que ele sinta todo esse desejo pela Bella. Anyways, espero que tenham gostado desses dois capítulos que postei essa semana. Mereço reviews? Espero que sim! Até a próxima ABM- feira. Beijos, beijos._

**N/B:**_ Ai esse capítulo, amo! A Bella se 'vingando' do Edward, quem mandou deixá-la sem um orgasmo. E a Bella Mimada aparece, mas de certa forma eu a entendo, é difícil para ela tudo isso, ver outra mulher fazendo algo que era exclusivo da sua mãe. O Edward está em uma situação difícil entre o desejo que sente por Bella e o amor pela irmã, porque ele com certeza não aprova o que Bella faz, mas ao mesmo tempo quer ficar com ela. E eu não acho que ele seja fraco por isso também, mesmo que ele seja um homem adulto e maduro, ainda é um homem, o corpo dele tem reações. Ele está até que se segurando muito com a Bella, ele sabe que tem muito mais em jogo ai. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze - A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV**

Deitei a cabeça em meu travesseiro e deixei que um sorriso nascesse em meus lábios muito vermelhos e inchados devido aos beijos de Edward. Ele era tão bom naquilo que fazia. Eu mal podia esperar pela sua performance quando nós dois fôssemos fazer sexo. Porque sim, eu iria transar com Edward Masen. Nunca pensei que o noivado estúpido do meu pai fosse servir para alguma coisa, mas eu sabia agora. Graças a Carmen, eu havia tido uma chance com Edward depois de meses na academia apenas secando aquele estranho e imaginando como seria seu toque em mim. E agora que eu havia provado um pouquinho dele, eu não seria capaz de parar até tê-lo devorado por completo. Eu tinha uma fome por Edward que talvez nunca fosse saciada, mas isso não nos impediria de tentar. Eu sabia que ele queria isso também. Estava escrito nos grandes e brilhantes olhos verde que ele tinha. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. Sua carne favorita. Eu não me importaria se ele quisesse comer essa carne. Eu ainda estava frustrada por Edward não ter terminado aquilo que começou na academia. Meu centro ainda gritava por uma libertação. Mordi os lábios lentamente e deixei que minha mão escorregasse pela minha barriga e se enfiasse entre minhas pernas. Eu estava _tão_ molhada, e sabia que aquilo era culpa de Edward. Apenas observá-lo malhando na academia ao lado de Alice me deixava completamente louca. E ter experimentado mais do que olhares com ele, havia feito com que eu ficasse ainda mais molhada do que o comum.

Fechei os olhos, guiando minha outra mão até meus seios e imaginei que fosse Edward ali. Brinquei um pouco com dois dedos em meu clitóris e resolvi ir mais além, enfiando esses dedos em minha entrada, Bufei frustrada quando aquilo não foi tão emocionante assim e fiz um biquinho. Agora que Edward havia me masturbado, eu duvidava que fosse consegui fazer isso com meus dedos novamente e sentir o mesmo prazer. Inconformada, levantei-me e fui com passos firmes até o meu closet, abrindo minha gaveta e pegando meu _vibrador_ rosa guardado ali para ocasiões especiais. Deixando um sorriso de quem estava aprontando algo crescer em meus lábios, eu voltei novamente para minha cama e liguei o vibrador, fechando os olhos e voltando a mentalizar Edward na minha frente. Enquanto eu passava minha mão livre em meus seios, eu imaginei que fosse as mãos ásperas e grandes de Edward. Enquanto eu brincava com o vibrador em minha entrada, eu imaginei que fosse Edward ali. Eu apostava que meu vibrador ainda era menor do que Edward, e internamente esperava por isso. Eu imaginei Edward entrando e saindo de mim, imaginei seus dedos brincando com meu clitóris, e sua mão livre brincando com meus seios. Eu mentalizei ele beijando meu pescoço e sussurrando coisas safadas com sua voz rouca. Continuei os movimentos, abafando meus gemidos em meu travesseiro e, quando me senti próxima da minha libertação mais uma vez, batidas na porta do meu quarto quebraram todo o clima erótico e pervertido que eu obviamente havia montado em minha cabeça. Retirei o vibrador rapidamente, desligando e o enfiando debaixo o travesseiro. Minha perna ainda se contraía um pouco pela excitação e eu arrumei a alça da minha camisola e passei as mãos em meus cabelos.

- Entre - disse tentando controlar minha respiração.

A porta se abriu, e não foi surpresa ver meu pai passando por ela em seguida. Ele me analisava com seus olhos tão castanhos quanto os meus e então ele se sentou na ponta da cama ao meu lado. Eu desviei o olhar, lembrando-me do motivo real de ter voltado para casa mais cedo. Ainda não acreditava que ele tinha dado a receita que a mamãe costumava fazer para mim, para aquela... aquela _coisa_ que ele dizia que ia se casar.

- Bella, eu sinto muito - ele começou. - Eu... eu não achei que você fosse se chatear tanto assim por causa da receita, meu bem. Eu ainda amo a sua mãe, você entende isso? Eu sempre vou amá-la. Ela foi o meu primeiro amor, princesa. Mas infelizmente ela foi tirada de nós. E eu não posso me culpar por estar tendo sentimentos por outras pessoas. Eu não imaginei que você estivesse pensando que eu havia esquecido sua mãe. Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, mas eu recebi a chance de ser feliz novamente. Carmen é uma pessoa boa, honesta e ela adora você.

- Ela não é a mamãe - murmurei emburrada. - Você se esqueceu de mim quando começou a namorá-la. Eu nunca o vejo.

- Eu nunca vou esquecê-la também, meu bem. Você é minha princesa, meu bebê, minha lindinha. E eu estando em um relacionamento não muda isso. Acima de tudo, eu amo você. Só você.

- Promete? - pedi chorosa, abraçando-o. - Promete que você não está tentando fazer a Carmen ocupar o lugar da mamãe?

- Ninguém nunca vai ocupar o lugar da sua mãe, meu bem. Carmen só queria agradá-la e eu sugeri que ela fizesse seus pratos favoritos.

- Desculpe-me por estragar o jantar.

Não que eu estivesse realmente sentindo muito. Eu nunca ia gostar dessa Carmen. Nunca. Ela estava querendo roubar o meu lugar, e o lugar da mamãe, aqui em casa. Eu não ia deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu iria fazer meu pai enxergar que eu estou certa sobre ela.

- Talvez você deva pedir desculpa à Carmen, ela ficou um pouco chateada.

Não respondi porque eu não pretendia pedir desculpa àquela mulher, então apenas abracei meu pai mais apertado. E ele sussurrou coisas doces para mim.

- Amanhã é sábado, porque você e a Alice não aproveitam isso para irem ao shopping? - ele indagou e meu sorriso se abriu.

- Sério?

- Claro! Você pode colocar tudo no seu Amex, tanto para você quanto para Alice.

- Obrigada, papai!

- Tudo pela minha garotinha - disse dando um beijo demorado em minha testa. - Agora durma, meu bem. Me avise quando estiver indo, ok?

Concordei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, dizendo animada que o amava e ele repetiu as palavras de volta, antes de sair do quarto e apagar as luzes. Peguei meu celular que estava na mesinha ao lado da minha cama e digitei rapidamente.

_~ Shopping amanhã antes do almoço. Papai liberou o cartão. Topa? - Bella_

_~ Ainda precisa perguntar? Hahaha. - Alice._

_~ Ótimo. Te pego às onze. xx - Bella_

Alguns segundos depois Alice respondeu um _ok_ e eu guardei meu celular e antes de fechar os olhos definitivamente, me embolei debaixo das cobertas e peguei o vibrador mais uma vez. Rezando para todos os santos que ninguém interrompesse meu orgasmo daquela vez.

**~x~**

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco preguiçosa, e então enrolei alguns minutos para sair da cama. Olhei no relógio e vi que pouco se passava das dez e meia da manhã. Enrolei-me em um robe e fui até meu banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, antes de sair do quarto e descer as escadas em direção a sala de jantar.

Meu sorriso morreu no segundo em que pisei lá, no entanto. Meu pai estava sentado na ponta da mesa posta para o café da manhã, e ao seu lado estava Carmen com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos cinza encarando meu pai com ternura. _Vadia._ Os dois estavam alheios à minha presença, já que meu pai desviou a atenção do jornal quando Carmen tocou sua mão com a dela, e então inclinou-se para frente, pronto para beijá-la. Tossi levemente para anunciar que eu estava ali e coloquei um sorrisinho no rosto quando eles se separaram antes mesmo de se beijar, sentando-me de frente para a ruiva. Ela me encarou sorridente e eu não respondi, já que meu pai não estava prestando atenção. Sentar de frente para ela não era tão divertido quanto sentar de frente para Edward. Não mesmo.

- Então, Bella – ela começou, atraindo minha atenção e a atenção do meu pai.

- Sim? – indaguei fingindo gentileza.

- Eu estava falando com o seu pai sobre ir a estilista que fará meu vestido de casamento hoje a tarde – disse feliz. Segurei a expressão de choque que queria se formar em meu rosto. Ainda estávamos em Setembro. Por que ela já estava pensando nos vestidos? – E pensei que seria uma boa ideia você ir comigo, assim podemos passar mais tempo juntas e nos conhecermos melhor.

- Eu adoraria ir com você, Carmen – disse forçando um sorriso. – Mas eu já tenho planos para hoje.

- Ah… uma pena – ela murmurou cabisbaixa.

- Bella, princesa, eu tenho certeza de que Alice não se importará caso vocês remarquem a ida ao shopping.

- Mas, papai...

- Está tudo bem, Charlie. Bella sempre poderá ir comigo numa próxima vez, não é como se eu fosse escolher o vestido definitivo hoje.

Meu pai me lançou aquele olhar que dizia: _lembra-se do que conversamos ontem?_ Senti vontade de bufar. Odiava ser contrariada, mas ele parecia estar ficando ao lado da sua noivinha daquela vez. Ela estava fazendo parecer como se _eu_ fosse a vilã da história. Argh.

- Você tem razão, papai – disse sorrindo docilmente para ele. – Alice vai entender.

- Muito bem.

O sorriso de Carmen voltou para seus lábios escuros devido ao batom amarronzado que ela sempre usava e eu me perguntei mentalmente se meu pai notaria caso eu a chutasse por debaixo da mesa. Provavelmente… Engoli meu café da manhã rapidamente, sem dar muita atenção ao que estava comendo e logo pedi licença, dizendo que iria me arrumar e que voltava logo. Eles assentiram brevemente e eu saí da sala, ainda podendo ouvir meu pai dizer:

- Está vendo, querida, eu disse a você que ela não estava chateada com você. Ela só precisava de um tempo.

Sorri abertamente e subi as escadas da casa até o meu quarto. Assim que entrei no mesmo procurei por meu celular jogado em cima da cama e disquei o número de Alice, avisando-a que não poderia sair, pois a ridícula cabeça de fogo da noiva do meu pai havia feito planos para nós duas. Alice, é claro, me reprovou por ser tão má assim com Carmen e disse que eu devia dar uma chance a ela. Claro, como se isso fosse possível. Ninguém que queria tirar meu pai de mim seria uma boa pessoa. Especialmente quando essa pessoa usava um batom marrom. Sério.

Sabendo que não poderia fugir do _dia de garotas_ com a Masen, tomei um banho rápido e como o tempo estava gostosinho lá fora, vesti um par de shorts com uma blusinha solta e calcei uma sandália alta. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque frouxo e como maquiagem apenas fiz um traço de gato com o delineador em meus olhos, passei uma boa camada de rímel e um batom rosinha. Coloquei alguns braceletes e anéis, peguei minha bolsa, celular, ósculos e saí do quarto. Carmen e meu pai já estavam no hall de entrada da casa e eu sorri docilmente, indo até o meu pai e dando um beijo na bochecha direita dele, deixando meu batom marcar o local.

- Como estou, papai? – perguntei manhosa.

- Você está linda, princesa. Você sempre está.

Pisquei os cílios para ele, sorrindo abertamente e me afastei do abraço.

Meu pai desejou que tivéssemos um dia agradável e se despediu de nós duas com um beijo. Agradeci por ele beijar minha testa antes de beijar os lábios de Carmen brevemente, pois não queria nenhum tipo de contato com a saliva, ou com o batom horroroso, dela. Fomos até a vermelha e cintilante Mercedes dela e logo ela estava dirigindo pelas ruas abarrotadas de Chicago. A todo o momento ela se virava para mim, como se estivesse querendo falar algo, mas algo em minha expressão a fazia desistir. Fiquei o caminho todo olhando para minhas belas unhas pintadas, pensando em qual esmalte eu passaria quando tirasse aquele. Talvez algum rosa cereja. Acho que ficaria bem em minha pele branquinha.

Vi quando estávamos perto da área norte da cidade e então Carmen estacionou o carro. Entramos na _Alice Padrul _e os olhos de Carmen já brilhavam em expectativa. Revirei os meus e andamos até a recepcionista.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou animada. – Tenho uma hora marcada agora para olhar meu vestido de noiva.

- Nome, por favor? – a recepcionista indagou sem olhar muito para nós duas.

- Carmen Masen.

- Certo, Srta Ma-… Espera aí! Carmen? É você mesma! – a loira morango riu, olhando para nós duas e Carmen sorriu animada, provavelmente a reconhecendo. – Não acredito que é mesmo você.

- Tanya, há quanto tempo não nos vemos? Uns dois anos, talvez?

- Sim. E agora você vai casar!

Carmen riu assentindo ainda muito animada e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para as duas. Será que não podíamos ir logo para a parte de escolher a droga do vestido?

- Oh, meu Deus! Não me diga que finalmente o Joseph a pediu em casamento?

Espera aí. _Joseph_? _Quem é Joseph_? Imediatamente fiquei interessada na conversa e sorri de canto. Eu sabia que tinha algo com essa Carmen! Será que ele era algum amante? Nah… Carmen era muito songa para ter um amante. Será?

- Não vou me casar com o Joseph – respondeu simplesmente.

- Hmm… certo – a loira pareceu meio desconfortável. – Pode subir as escadas que alguém vai lhe auxiliar na escolha dos vestidos. Foi bom rever você.

- Igualmente.

De repente Carmen já não sorria tanto mais assim e eu ficava me perguntando se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o Joseph. Subimos as escadas em silêncio, encontrando uma sala vasta e com vários espelhos e araras cheias de vestidos de noiva, mas eu sabia que Carmen não usaria um daqueles modelos. O dela seria feito à sua escolha.

- Então… Joseph, uh? – indaguei de repente. – Quem é ele?

- Ninguém.

- Ah! Não faz assim – fiz manha. – Você não ficaria tão nervosa assim por _ninguém_. Quem é ele? Um ex namorado, talvez? Eu acho que você ainda o ama.

- O quê?! Não, eu não o amo.

- Sim! – exclamei rindo de orelha a orelha por descobrir um segredinho sujo da noiva aparentemente perfeita do meu pai. – Você ainda o ama. É por isso está tão nervosa assim. Mas… se você o ama, porque está se casando com o meu pai?

- Eu já disse que não o amo – se defendeu nervosamente.

- Talvez isso tudo seja um golpe, já que meu pai tem muito dinheiro – a ignorei. – É tudo um golpe, então? Você só quer o meu pai por dinheiro e depois você pode ir correndo para os braços do seu amado Joseph?

- Não há golpe algum – pareceu chocada. – Eu não amo o Joseph. Eu amo o seu pai. Joseph é uma pessoa do passado. Namoramos, mas não deu certo. Só isso.

- Não me parece assim – divaguei, agora provocando-a. – Diga-me, Carmen, porque vocês terminaram? Ou será que vocês ainda estão juntos, mas pelas costas do meu querido papai?

- Pare com isso, Isabella! Eu não estou com o Joseph. E não quero estar.

- Então me diga porque vocês terminaram.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – disse convicta. E eu estreitei os olhos por não conseguir o que queria. – Vamos apenas escolher o vestido e deixar o que já passou de lado, sim?

Encarei-a sem acreditar que ela não me daria o que eu queria e respirei fundo. Ela não deveria brincar comigo assim. Ela não sabia o que eu poderia fazer. Eu sou Isabella Swan e ela não tem nenhum direito de me negar algo.

- Tanto faz – dei de ombros em descaso. – Não vejo porque perder tempo escolhendo um vestido para um casamento que nem vai mesmo acontecer.

Carmen se virou para mim em choque. Os olhos arregalados e os lábios abertos em um perfeito 'o'. Sorri diabólica para ela e arqueei a sobrancelha, desafiando-a a me desafiar. Mas ela não conseguia fazer nada, apenas me encarar. Alguns segundos depois alguém entrou na sala e eu retirei o sorriso diabólico do rosto, trocando-o por um inocente e doce.

- Bom dia, Srta Masen – a mulher cumprimentou alegre. – Fico feliz que tenha conseguido trazer sua belíssima enteada com você.

- Eu não deixaria a Chris escolher o vestido de noiva sozinha – pontuei em um tom amigável. – É uma escolha muito importante.

- Oh! – riu baixinho. – Você é tão fofa, meu bem. Sou Margareth Harris.

- Eu sou Isabella – disse apertando sua mãe estendida e a olhando sob meus cílios. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra Harris. Por favor, me chame apenas de Bella.

Carmen finalmente pareceu sair do seu transe e piscou algumas vezes, cumprimentando Margareth, e então ambas começaram a discutir sobre o casamento que supostamente aconteceria no início de abril do próximo ano, quando a primavera já estaria contaminando os ares de Chicago e o frio estaria indo embora. Fingi estar interessada na discussão sobre o vestido, enquanto mentalmente eu imaginava como poderia usar minha descoberta de hoje ao meu favor. Eu só tinha um nome. Precisava de mais para conseguir alguma coisa. Talvez Emmett, sendo um bom hacker como era, pudesse me ajudar a descobrir mais coisas a respeito dele.

Sorrindo, peguei meu celular e comecei a digitar.

~ _Será que meu hacker favorito poderia me ajudar? *cílios* – Bella_

_~ Sempre. O que precisa agora, Bells? – Emmett_

_~ Procure sobre algum Joseph na vida de Carmen Masen. – Bella_

_~ Vinte e quatro horas e te falo tudo sobre esse filho da puta. – Emmett._

_~ Obrigada, Emm! Você é o melhor. Te vejo na festa. xx – Bella _

Guardei o celular no bolso novamente, mal podendo esperar para saber o que Emmett descobriria sobre o passado sujo da doce Carmen. Soltei uma risadinha e voltei a prestar atenção no que as duas mulheres faziam ali na sala.

Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo e então parecendo parcialmente satisfeita com alguns modelos, Carmen pediu que eles fossem separados e Margareth disse que pediria a secretária para marcar um dia para Carmen vir provar alguns modelos que havia selecionado e nos despedimos dela com um abraço rápido. Desci a escada em silêncio, adorando o fato de Carmen ainda estar tensa ao meu lado. A recepcionista nos olhou sorrindo quando nos viu novamente.

- Espero que tenha gostado de algum vestido – disse com sinceridade.

- Deixei alguns separados – Carmen sorriu. – Voltarei um dia desses para provar.

- Ah, isso é fantástico – mordeu os lábios. – Hm… e seu irmão, como ele está?

Parei imediatamente. Por que diabos ela queria saber de Edward? Por que ela falou o nome dele como se os dois fossem íntimos? E por que inferno eu me importava tanto? Respirei fundo e fingi estar distraída enquanto aguardava a resposta de Carmen.

- Ele está bem – riu. – Mas você sabe como o Edward é…

- É, eu me lembro – ela riu também. – Bom, diga a ele que mandei lembranças.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele tem lembranças de você – Carmen provocou e a loira morango riu pervertida.

- Será que podemos ir? – indaguei cortando o assunto. – Estou faminta!

Carmen e Tanya trocaram um abraço rápido e eu apenas acenei para ela, antes de me virar para o carro. Não sei se gostava da ideia dessa Tanya mandando lembranças para Edward. Empinei o nariz abrindo a porta e entrei no veículo, sendo acompanhada por Carmen que mantinha seu silêncio. Ela ainda estava absorvendo o que eu tinha falado, mas não tinha coragem de me falar nada. Boa garota. Ela ligou o carro novamente e eu peguei meu celular.

_~ Vamos juntas para a festa do Emm? – Bella_

_~ Pode apostar. Quer que eu vá até sua casa para nos arrumarmos? – Alice_

_~ Sim... que horas vc chega? – Bella_

_~ Hmmm... pode ser 17h? A festa é às 19h. – Alice_

_~ Perfeito! Preciso estar linda hoje. Nos vemos mais tarde. xx – Bella_

_~ Vc vai estar arrasando, pode ter certeza. xx – Alice_

Ri com o comentário de Alice e guardei o telefone na bolsa novamente. Algum tempo depois Carmen parou em frente a um restaurante e eu olhei questionadora para ela.

- Seu pai e Edward estão nos esperando – explicou.

Dei de ombros e saí do carro, sem esperar por ela. Assim que avistei meu pai sentando de frente para Edward, e só de olhar para o último, eu já sentia um formigamento em meu interior. Andei até a mesa sentindo os passos de Carmen atrás de mim e abaixei-me para cumprimentar meu pai, de forma que Edward tivesse uma boa visão das minhas pernas. Cumprimentei Edward em seguida com um beijo longo na bochecha e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Pensei que não fossem mais chegar – meu pai riu.

- Acabei ficando presa conversando com uma antiga conhecida – Carmen explicou.

- Certo. Mas tiveram um bom tempo juntas?

- Claro – disse de forma doce. – Você vai amar o vestido dela, papai. Chris tem um ótimo gosto!

Meu pai sorriu satisfeito e eu olhei para Chris com um olhar doce também. Ela me olhou sem entender e eu abri um sorriso. Pedimos nossa comida rapidamente, e quanto esperávamos nossos pratos chegar, conversamos amenidades. Avisei meu pai que Alice estava indo lá para casa para irmos para a casa do Emmett a noite e ele não me contrariou, como sempre.

- Gosto desse menino, o Emmett – meu pai disse. – Ele é muito educado, vocês poderiam formar um bom casal.

- Ele está saindo com a minha amiga, papai – disse rindo. – Não estou interessada em _garotos_.

Senti a mão de Edward acidentalmente roçar em minha perna nua e arrepiei-me, mordendo os lábios, sem desviar os olhos do meu pai.

- Muito bem, meu anjo. Você está certa. Não é hora para pensar em garotos.

_Não, papai. Eu só tenho em mente _homens_. Homens como esse sentado ao meu lado._

- Agora só estou focada em finalizar o ensino médio e ir para a faculdade – disse uma meia verdade.

- O que você pretende fazer na faculdade? – Edward me indagou.

- Música – disse sorrindo verdadeiramente.

- Bella toca piano e violino muito bem – meu pai comentou.

- Seria ótimo vê-la tocar! – Carmen animou-se. – Eu também toco pia-

- Eu só toco violino agora – a cortei, mas sem deixar de usar meu tom doce.

Meu pai me lançou um olhar triste, e eu fingi não ver, agradecendo quando os pratos chegaram. Eu havia pedido salada de lagosta, meu pai pediu sua tradicional salada de salmão, Carmen, por não comer peixe, acabou pedindo uma salada de carne, por fim, Edward havia pedido salmão ao molho de pimenta, e eu sorri internamente. Todos nós começamos a comer conversando e eu esperei um pouquinho antes de provocar.

- Oh! Edward – eu disse animada, meus olhos brilhando. – Eu _adoro_ coisas apimentadas. Posso provar do seu salmão?

Senti ele se mexer desconfortável ao meu lado, mas não argumentou contra. Sorri e olhei para ele por cima dos cílios de forma inocente. _É isso mesmo, Edward. Você vai colocar na minha boca_. Vi ele engoli em seco e então cortou um pedaço do peixe, levantando o garfo e levando-o até meus lábios. Suguei a comida de forma exagerada, deixando um gemido baixinho sair e sentindo a pimenta picando levemente minha língua. Engoli após alguns segundos e soltei uma risadinha inocente.

- Poxa, da próxima vez acho que vou pedir esse prato. Está uma delícia.

Edward concordou comigo e voltamos a comer enquanto conversávamos. Assim que acabamos, pedimos nossas sobremesas e Carmen soltou um _ah_, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

- Você não vai acreditar quem eu encontrei hoje, Edward! – ele disse animada e eu fechei a cara.

Aproveitei que a mesa era bem alta e minha mão estava em meu colo e comecei a brincar com a perna de Edward cuidadosamente.

- Hmm… quem? – indagou tentando não gemer.

- Tanya!

Vi um sorriso nascer nos lábios de Edward como se ele estivesse se lembrando de algo e cravei minhas unhas em sua coxa com força. Ele quase soltou um grito e eu afastei minha mão, cruzando-a sob meu peito.

- Faz muito tempo que não a vejo – comentou, agora sem o sorriso idiota no rosto. Muito bem. – Nem sabia que ela ainda estava aqui em Chicago.

- Quem é Tanya? – meu pai indagou. É. _Quem é Tanya, Edward?_

- Uma ex-namo-

- Um caso que eu tive na faculdade. Logo percebemos que éramos melhores como colegas de sala e fim.

- Tanto faz – Carmen revirou os olhos. – O que importa é que você está sozinho e ela ainda parece interessada. Vocês podiam marcar algo.

- Acho melhor não, Chris – ele disse. – Não tenho tempo para um relacionamento de verdade e não quero iludir a Tanya.

Carmen deu de ombros e nossas sobremesas chegaram. Sorri olhando para minha torta de sorvete com calda quente de chocolate e lambi os lábios lentamente. Amava o choque térmico. Meu pai parecia interessado em sua caneca de chá quente, Carmen comia tranquilamente uma salada de frutas e Edward havia pedido torta de limão. A minha torta estava uma delícia e eu aproveitava todas as colheradas para adornar a colher com meus lábios e gemer baixinho, pegando a torta ali. Eu via Edward me observando pelo canto do olho e mordi os lábios, quando sua mão começou a passar pela minha coxa.

- Não devia ter comido tanto – disse docemente quando acabei minha torta. – Meu personal vai ter um trabalho e tanto para me fazer _queimar_ essas calorias ganhas.

A mão de Edward apertou minha coxa, e eu escorreguei um pouco no banco, fazendo sua mão subir mais.

- Deixe de bobagens, princesa – meu pai disse revirando os olhos. – E o que conversamos sobre você pedir ajuda a Edward, uh?

_Oh, papai… eu vou _sim_ pedir ajuda para ele. Você pode contar com isso_.

- Não quero atrapalhar o treino de Edward – disse piscando lentamente meus cílios para meu pai.

- Imagina, Isabella. Ficarei muito feliz em _ajudá-la_ – Edward disse apertando minha coxa com mais força e eu prendi um gemido na garganta. Eu tinha certeza que quando eu me levantasse teria uma marca vermelha enorme na minha pele branca.

_Maldito Edward e suas mãos fortes._

- Ótimo! – meu pai comemorou. – Nada de personal trainer mais. Agora eu preciso ir, estou atrasado para uma reunião.

- Oh, meu Deus! A Reunião – Carmen exclamou alarmada. – Eu me esqueci totalmente dela.

- Como vou para casa? Preciso me arrumar para a festa. Alice chegará logo – disse com a voz cheia de manha.

- Eu a levo bem rápido – Carmen disse. – Mas temos que ir agora.

- Relaxa, irmã – Edward disse, sua mão já havia saído da minha coxa para não chamar atenção. – Vão vocês dois para a reunião e como eu ainda tenho um tempinho para encontrar o próximo cliente, eu levo Isabella.

- Perfeito! – ela cantarolou.

Meu pai rapidamente pagou a conta, depois de uma breve discussão com Edward, pois o mesmo queria pagar e meu pai se recusava a deixar, e nos levantamos. Despedi do meu pai com um beijo na bochecha, desejando-lhe sorte da reunião e me virei para Carmen.

- Obrigada por hoje, Chris! Eu me diverti muito – disse animada.

- Ahn… por nada, Bella – sorriu sem graça.

Cada um foi para seu carro e eu segui Edward, que gentilmente abriu a porta para mim. Sentei no banco da sua BMW e ele logo estava ao meu lado. Mordi os lábios para ele, sabendo muito bem o que ele queria fazer, e então seus lábios tomaram os meus com fúria. Estava pronta para subir em seu colo, assim como tentei fazer na noite anterior, mas ele me parou novamente, finalizando o beijo com uma sugada em meu lábio. Voltei emburrada para o banco e ele me mandou colocar o cinto de segurança, para então finalmente ligar o carro e dar partida.

No caminho fiquei provocando-o com a minha mão, passando-a por sua perna e parando bem antes de chegar na sua ereção já evidente e rindo quando ele grunhia por eu parar. Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, pulei para seu colo e comecei a beijá-lo. Eu não estava nem aí que eu estava o atacando, mas eu precisava senti-lo melhor em mim. Edward gemeu em meus lábios e suas mãos agarraram minha cintura, forçando meu corpo para baixo de forma que a fricção fosse maior. Comecei a movimentar meus quadris para frente e para trás, me esfregando em Edward, e ele abriu com violência os botões da minha camisa.

- Eu passei o almoço inteiro querendo fazer isso – ele grunhiu, abrindo também meu sutiã de abertura frontal, para então seus suculentos lábios tomarem meus seios, sugando-os e lambendo-os.

Gemi alto, esfregando em Edward com mais força, e tentei levar minha mão até o zíper da sua calça, mas o espaço pequeno não ajudava em nada. Eu queria sentir Edward em minha boca, eu queria sentir a boca de Edward em mim. Puta merda. A imagem mental de nós dois fazendo um 69 na minha cama me atingiu e eu gemi mais alto. Eu realmente precisava daquilo.

- Eu não sei o que você está fazendo comigo, Isabella – ele disse rouco contra o meu pescoço, apalpando meus seios com vontade. – Você é um demônio sob um par de pernas torneadas do caralho, com esse sorriso diabólico e esses olhos inocentes da porra.

Assenti para ele, puxando seus lábios para os meus mais uma vez. As mãos de Edward começaram a acariciar minha barriga bem malhada e então ele encontrou o cós do meu short, abrindo-o rapidamente e tentando enfiar sua mão ali. A posição no carro não ajudava e eu gemi frustrada, me afastando dele um pouco.

- Você quer subir? – indaguei ofegante. – Sabe… a casa está vazia e temos uma hora e meia antes de Alice chegar.

- Se eu estiver com você em um quarto, Isabella, eu vou precisar de muito mais do que uma maldita hora. Eu vou levar uma noite inteira e não vou saciar meu desejo.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, gemendo quando sua língua passou em meu pescoço e então ele abotoou o meu sutiã. _Como assim, Edward?_ Comecei a protestar, mas ele me empurrou contra o volante, fazendo com que eu apertasse a buzina sem querer e ambos rimos brevemente. O riso foi morrendo quando a língua dele veio para a minha barriga e eu ondulei, querendo mais, porém ele se afastou e começou a fechar minha blusa.

- Eu estava falando sério quando falei sobre encontrar um cliente, Isabella.

- Vo-... mas-... Com-... Argh, Edward! Você vai me deixar assim _de novo_? Saiba que ontem eu precisei usar a potência máxima do meu vibrador para acalmar o que você provocou em mim!

Ele gemeu, provavelmente imaginando a cena e eu sorri debochada. Voltando a mover meus quadris e ele grunhiu, tentando me afastar.

- Meu bem, seu maldito vibrador não pode fazer nem um terço do que eu farei com você quando tomá-la para mim. Seja paciente, a ansiedade provoca o aumento do desejo. Agora eu preciso ir, de verdade.

- Certo – bufei emburrada. – Mas ou você começa a comprar pilhas novas para meu vibrador, ou acho melhor você saciar isso de outro jeito.

Edward riu com vontade e eu fiz um biquinho por não estar achando graça nenhuma naquilo. Eu _realmente_ precisava senti-lo em mim. Ele se inclinou para mim mais uma vez e me beijou intensamente. Se ele não pretendia transar comigo naquele momento, beijar daquele jeito não ajudava em nada.

- Nós vemos em breve.

Ainda com a expressão emburrada saí do carro e agradeci por conseguir me manter firmes nos saltos depois daquele amasso no banco, pois eu sentia minhas pernas moles como gelatina. Entrei rapidamente em casa, e quando estava preparando para subir as escadas meu celular apitou.

_~ Acho melhor você dizer que me ama, ou beijar a minha bunda. – Emmett._

_~ Deixa de ser nojento, Emm. Já conseguiu o que pedi? – Bella_

_~ O que posso dizer? Venha mais cedo para a festa, e veja você mesma. – Emmett._

Sorri para o vazio da casa e respondi Emmett que eu estaria lá. Mal podia esperar para ver o que ele tinha descoberto sobre Joseph e minha querida madrasta, mas algo me dizia que seria _interessante_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bellamônia (como a Priscila chama ela) toda de sorrisos e suspiros depois do pega com o Edward e papai Charlie empatando o 'final feliz' da noite! Mais uma vez a Bella expressou mais ou menos seus medos para o pai, mas ele não conseguiu convencê-la, e duvido muito que vai em um período tão curto. Hmmm... Dois personagens novos: Joseph e Tanya. A Bella já não gosta muito da Tanya (e acho que ninguém aqui vai gostar também) e o Joseph parece ter uma ligação interessante com o passado da Carmen... será que a Bella ta certa? Vish... Que tal vocês serem lindas e comentarem bastante e quem sabe eu apareço antes da ABM-feira oficial, uh? Beijos, beijos! E muito obrigada a quem está comentando, bem-vindo leitores novos e prometo responder os reviews em breve._

**N/B: **_Bella ~super animada~ para acompanhar a Carmen lol iiih quem será esse Joseph? Será que a Bella ta certa em desconfiar disso? Não curti essa Tanya, principalmente porque ela tem um passado com o Edward, bleh. Amo quando a Bella senta ao lado do Edward nos almoços/jantares porque fica provocando ele, e deixou bem claro seus ~ciúmes~ por causa da Tanya ao enfiar a unha na coxa dele lol E ele apertando a coxa dela também? Esses dois vão fazer Chicago tremer quando finalmente ficarem juntos. Minha nossa o que foi esse amasso no carro? Chega tremi hahaha_

_Deixem comentários meninas, sei que tem muita gente lendo sem comentar. Não custa nada deixar seu comentário, pelo contrário, uma review incentiva e muito a Brenda a escrever mais, e até, talvez, postar antes da sexta que vem ;) Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Alice não demorou a chegar e começamos a nos arrumar em seguida. Minha roupa já estava separada, e como ela havia tomado banho, me enfiei logo debaixo do chuveiro. Falei com ela sobre precisarmos chegar mais cedo na casa de Emmett, e ela surtou alguns segundos por ter menos tempo para se arrumar, mas logo ficou mais calma e começamos a nos arrumar rapidamente. Eu havia escolhido um top cropped rosinha, junto com uma saia rendada creme de cintura alta e um par nude de _Louboutins_. Nada muito exagerado. Deixei os cabelos soltos e passei uma maquiagem rápida, esfumaçando um pouco os olhos, mas sem exagerar ou algo do tipo, dando apenas atenção extra aos cílios e nos lábios passei um batom rosinha. Alice acabou colocando um par de shorts jeans com alguns detalhes de spikes e uma blusinha preta com botões e um nó na cintura, combinadas com uma sandália também preta e os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Passei um pouco de perfume e saímos do quarto. Meu pai estava na sala sentado no divã lendo algum livro e eu me despedi dele rapidamente, lembrando-o que eu dormiria na casa de Alice após a festa. Ele nos deu um beijo rápido na testa de cada uma e mandou a gente tomar cuidado e ter juízo.

- Sempre, papai - disse sorrindo e saí ao lado de Alice que estava dando umas risadinhas.

Fomos até o carro dela, onde eu joguei minha bolsa com minhas coisas no banco de trás e então sentei no banco do passageiro, esperando que ela ligasse o carro e desse a partida.

- Você acha que a Rosalie vai? - indagou após algum tempo. - Quero dizer... ela anda toda estranha e etc.

- Hmm... acho que ela vai sim. Não tem motivos para ela não ir. A gente podia aproveitar e conversar com ela também.

- Verdade - concordou e eu sorri.

Não demoramos a chegar ao prédio onde Emmett morava e Alice entregou o carro para o manobrista do mesmo. Nem todos os convidados teriam esse privilégio, mas Emmett havia especificado na portaria que nosso carro devia ser guardado no estacionamento interno. Agradeci ao manobrista que abriu minha porta e esperei por Alice. Pegamos o elevador e alguns poucos minutos depois já estávamos na cobertura e com o elevador liberado, tivemos acesso direto ao apartamento dos McCarty. Ainda não havia ninguém aqui, já que chegamos cedo. Graças às paredes de som stereo, música consideravelmente alta seria permitida e isso já me deixava animada. Na verdade, eu estava mais do que animada naquele dia. Meus lábios ainda deviam estar inchados devido aos beijos que troquei com Edward e eu realmente queria o número do celular dele para poder mandar algumas mensagens para ele. Anotei mentalmente que devia pedir isso quando o visse da próxima vez.

Balancei a cabeça resolvendo que pensaria nisso depois, e bati na porta do quarto de Emmett. Ele gritou um _entra_ e eu abri a porta, sendo recebida por um Emmett completamente cheiroso e sem camisa, que logo me enfiou em um de seus abraços apertados, para logo depois fazer o mesmo com Alice.

- Estão gatas - elogiou e colocou uma camisa em seguida.

- Obrigada, Emm, você também - respondi sorrindo ansiosa.

- Pare de me olhar assim, eu já vou te contar o que descobri.

- Hein? - Alice disse confusa.

- Lembra do possível defeito que encontrei na Carmen? - indaguei e ela assentiu. - Pedi o Emm para procurar sobre isso.

- Bella... - gemeu em reprovação.

- Shh - disse e então me virei para Emmett. - O que conseguiu?

- O nome dele é Joseph Thompson. Ele e a Carmen namoraram tipo durante a faculdade inteira praticamente e chegaram a ficar noivos depois disso. Eles eram tipo o casal da faculdade, o casal bonitinho que todo mundo amava. Daqueles que você acha que vai durar pra sempre, sabe? Na verdade eles romperam o noivado tem pouco mais de um ano e meio.

- Isso é perfeito! Eu sabia que ela tinha algo. Você tem algum endereço ou telefone para que eu possa ligar para ele e entrar em contato?

- Claro - revirou os olhos.

- Perfeito! Agora só preciso de uma oportunidade.

- Mas, Bells, eu acho que você deva olhar o arquivo melhor, não sei - ele coçou a cabeça.

- Nah... você já me disse o que eu queria saber - sorri e Alice me repreendeu com o olhar. Mostrei a língua pra ela e Emmett riu. - Então, não era para uma festa estar rolando aqui?

Alice me olhou como se fosse dizer algo, mas eu sabia que ela provavelmente só ia inventar uma desculpa para dizer que isso era errado, então levantei o dedo para silenciá-la e saí do quarto, indo direto para a sala onde já havia uma mesa com algumas bebidas. Eu precisava ligar para Joseph logo. Ele iria me dizer o que havia acontecido entre ele e Carmen. Anotei o telefone e o endereço dele no meu celular e rasguei os papéis que tinha em mãos, jogando-os no lixo da cozinha. Eu não precisava ler o que tinha ali.

- Então, Emm, a Rosalie vem? - indaguei bebendo um pouco de cerveja.

- Sei lá - ele murmurou parecendo triste.

- Ela ainda está estranha?

Ele assentiu e eu o abracei rapidamente, dizendo que conversaria com ela depois. Era muito estranho vê-lo assim. Geralmente ele estava partindo o coração das garotas, e não o contrário. E eu me sentia muito mal por ter permitido que Rosalie se aproximasse tanto assim da gente, pois ela fez meu amigo ficar mal e isso não era nada legal. Nada mesmo. Mas, por outro lado, eu não conseguia julgar Rosalie completamente. Algo me dizia que ela tinha um bom motivo para estar agindo tão estranha assim. Nem que esse motivo fosse o fato de ela ter odiado ficar com meu amigo. E, se ela aparecesse na festa, o que eu realmente esperava que sim, já que ela tinha me falado que viria, eu arrumaria um jeito de conversar com ela.

Soltei Emmett quando escutamos o elevador avisar que havia chegado ao andar e as portas logo se abriram. Algumas pessoas aleatórias da escola entraram na sala e fomos rapidamente cumprimentados. Olhei ao redor procurando Alice, e a encontrei na varanda mexendo em seu celular. Peguei outro copo de cerveja e segui até onde ela estava cutucando a barriga dela e fazendo com que ela soltasse um gritinho e quase derrubasse seu celular.

- Bella! Sua vaca - resmungou colocando a mão sob o peito. - Você quase me fez jogar meu celular da varanda.

- Dramática - revirei os olhos e ela bufou, digitando algo no celular e o guardando em seguida. - O que você estava fazendo aí, hein? - perguntei curiosa.

- Hmm - mordeu os lábios, nervosa e corou. - EuestavaconversandopormensagemcomoJasper - respondeu rápido demais para que eu entendesse mais do que três palavras. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela e ela respirou fundo. - Eu estava conversando por mensagem com Jasper.

- Sério? - indaguei sorrindo para ela que assentiu ainda meio tímida. - Que tipo de mensagens? Safadas? - provoquei e ela me deu um soco no braço. - Ai! - reclamei fazendo um biquinho.

- Não sou você - provocou de volta e eu mostrei a língua para ela, bebendo um pouco da cerveja.

- Por isso você não se diverte. Ok, ok... brincadeira. Mas então, não sabia que vocês dois já estavam íntimos assim. Eu ainda não tenho o número de Edward - murmurei fazendo um bico.

- Isso é porque você só quer saber de ter a língua dele enfiada na sua boca - riu baixinho e eu estreitei os olhos para ela. - O que foi? Você sabe que é verdade.

- A língua não precisa estar só na minha boca... e não precisa ser só a língua dentro de alguma parte do meu corpo - disse arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosa, apenas para provocá-la. - Enfim, me conte sobre você e o Jasper. Como isso aconteceu?

- Enquanto você e o Edward se provocavam pela academia e as coisas de sempre - ela disse revirando os olhos. - Jasper e eu acabamos nos encontrando na área de musculação. Ele me ajudou a pegar um peso para o agachamento e então começamos a conversar e quando vimos já havíamos trocado nossos números.

- Hmmm... E quem mandou a primeira mensagem? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Jasper - suspirou completamente apaixonada. Esse era um dos problemas da minha amiga: ela se apaixonava muito rápido. - Ele é tão fofo! Desde o seu jantar de aniversário eu estava morrendo para ter uma chance de falar com ele sem ter nossos pais por perto e agora que começamos a conversar por mensagem...

- Me deixa ver! - pedi animada e ela mordeu os lábios. Revirei os olhos. - Não tudo. Quero ver o que ele mandou primeiro e o que você respondeu.

- Tudo bem - concordou após alguns segundos e então me entregou o celular.

_~ Boa noite, Srta Alice. Como está? - Jasper._

_~ Nada mudou nessas últimas horas desde que nos falamos. E você? (: - Alice._

- Vocês são tão fofos! - comemorei entregando o celular de volta. Tinha certeza que minha amiga iria se dar bem com Jasper. Ele parecia ser bem simpático e uma boa pessoa, além de um fofo e muito gostoso, é claro. Ele parecia ser bem amigo de Edward, quero dizer, eles faziam academia juntos e trabalhavam no mesmo escritório de arquitetura como co-proprietários. Hmm... se ele era tão amigo de Edward, talvez ele pudesse...

- O que você está tramando? - Alice perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

- Será que você não conseguiria o número de Edward para mim? - perguntei piscando os cílios lentamente para ela. - _Por favor._

_- _Bella - resmungou. - Por que você não pede o número dele quando vocês se encontrarem de novo? - inquiriu seriamente. - Não acho certo pedir que Jasper me passe o telefone do melhor amigo dele.

- Tudo bem, _Srta Alice_ - provoquei. Ela me deu um tapa no ombro antes de se virar e ir em direção a casa novamente. Fui atrás dela, vendo que ela estava indo até o barzinho larguei o copo de cerveja, pegando um pouco de vodca com suco de amora. Alice pegou o mesmo e me encarou.

- O que foi agora?

- E se você, casualmente, perguntasse ao Jasper sobre uma loira almoçando com o Edward na quinta-feira...

- Bella - Alice gemeu.

- Por favor - implorei. - Eu vou morrer se não souber sobre isso. Eu passei o final de semana _distraída _demais para pensar naquele projeto de barbie, mas agora que tenho um tempinho para pensar, lembrei que eu não perguntei a Edward sobre ela e eu realmente não queria ter que perguntar - fiz biquinho, mas sorri com a lembrando de como eu estava distraída.

Alice arregalou os olhos, antes de segurar o meu braço e me puxar para a parte exterior da casa, me levando para perto da piscina. Já estava quase perguntando qual era o problema dela, quando ela nos parou perto do parapeito e se virou completamente séria para mim.

- Cuspa - disse.

- Cuspir o quê? - me fiz de inocente.

- Você está sorrindo demais - Alice observou enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao quarto de Emmett. - O que aconteceu nesse seu encontro com a Carmen?

- Digamos que hoje foi um dia bom! - comemorei.

- Dia bom? Você teve que sair a força com a noiva do seu pai, a qual você supostamente odeia, devo ressaltar, e foi um dia bom? O que você fez?

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri enquanto me lembrava do que havia acontecido comigo no final de semana. Foi estranho eu notar que não tinha corrido para Alice e contato tudo o que havia acontecido no primeiro segundo em que tive a oportunidade. Quase como se eu estivesse tão presa nos acontecimentos, que nada mais havia importado. Tomei um gole longo da minha vodca, fazendo uma careta com o gosto forte do álcool e comecei a narrar o que havia acontecido na sexta feira, é claro que agora ela já sabia que eu estava provocando Edward daquele jeito por causa da loira, então quando contei a ela o que aconteceu naquela sala, ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim? - ela praticamente berrou. - Mas ele não estava te ignorando e você não estava puta por causa da loira de peitos falsos?

- Mais ou menos... Acho que provocando seria uma palavra melhor. E ele não resistiu na sexta feira.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito nisso - disse dando uns pulinhos. - Vocês dois são tensão sexual pura. Ainda bem que resolveram aliviar um pouco disso.

- Não exatamente - fiz uma careta. - Meus únicos alívios vieram por causa do meu vibrador rosa.

- Pobrezinha - zombou. - Eu não acredito que ele simplesmente te deixou na sala sozinha - disse rindo. - Isso explica porque você estava tão _emputecida_.

Concordei e continuei a narrar sobre o que havia acontecido na sexta mais tarde enquanto eu jantava na casa de Carmen para conhecer os tios dela e de Edward, contei sobre minha pequena vingança debaixo da mesa e então sobre o nosso super beijo na varanda. Contei rapidamente sobre o fato de ter uma briguinha com meu pai devido a ele ter passado a receita da mamãe para aquela _songa monga_ da Carmen e então sobre como Edward foi atrás de mim e nós brigamos alguns minutos e quanto vimos estávamos nos beijando na porta da minha casa e eu queria ter ele dentro de mim, mas ele parou e eu fui dormir frustrada. Alice começou a gargalhar e eu fechei a cara.

- Tudo bem, parei - soltou uma risadinha. - Isso foi tudo?

- Não - sorri maliciosa e voltei a narrar, contando sobre ter que ir escolher o vestido de noiva com Carmen, onde eu havia descoberto sobre o ex dela.

- Como você descobriu isso, afinal?

- Uma tal de Tanya - disse fechando a cara. Eu não gostava daquela mulher. Ainda mais pelo fato de ela já ter transado com Edward e eu não. Eu não gostava da ideia de ele transando com aquela mulherzinha. - Aparentemente ela namorou Edward na faculdade - disse fechando os punhos. - Enfim, ela achou que a idiota da Carmen ia se casar com esse tal de Joseph e a Carmen ficou toda estranha quando ouviu o nome dele, mudando de assunto na hora e quando eu joguei na cara dela sobre ela e o Joseph estarem juntos para dar um golpe no meu pai, ela ficou muito nervosa.

- Bella! Você não acusou a noiva do seu pai de estar dando um golpe dele de verdade, acusou? - indagou com os olhos arregalados e eu assenti. - Bella...

- Sem essa, Alice. Você tem que admitir que essa história está muito mal contada - pontuei. - Ela ficou muito nervosa, sabe? Como se eu tivesse descoberto algo muito... profundo. Eu não sei. Eu preciso falar com esse Joseph.

- Tudo bem - concordou meu relutante, mas eu podia ver que ela entendia meu ponto. - Está mal contado mesmo, mas promete que não vai agir sem pensar? Você pode machucar as pessoas erradas... e pior, você pode _se _machucar.

- Eu não vou machucar ninguém que não precise ser machucado - garanti. - Enfim, depois de irmos olhar os vestidos, fomos almoçar com meu pai e Edward, mas Carmen não pode me levar para casa, o que resultou em Edward sendo o único disponível.

- Por favor, me diz que vocês não transaram na sua cama pouco antes de eu chegar e sentar lá - implorou.

Bufei.

- Antes isso tivesse acontecido. Demos o maior amasso no carro dele e então ele simplesmente parou! Eu quero tanto ele que me assusta, Alice - murmurei desviando o olhar. Provavelmente o pouco álcool que eu havia ingerido começando a me fazer falar coisas que eu não gostava de assumir. - Eu estava pronta para ele naquele momento, mas, por alguma razão, ele parou. Eu preciso tê-lo em mim - disse fazendo um biquinho.

- Acredite, amiga, ele vai ser seu - ela sorriu abertamente. - Eu vou perguntar a Jasper quem era a loira.

- Obrigada! - cantarolei e ela revirou os olhos, pegando o celular. Grudei perto dela para ver o que ela estava digitando.

_~ Então... quem era aquela loira no restaurante da baía na quinta feira? - Alice._

_~ Você me viu almoçando com a Maria? - Jasper._

_~ Você estava lá? - Alice._

_~ Hm... sim? Eu e Edward fomos almoçar com minha prima que estava na cidade. - Jasper._

_~ Ah sim... - Alice._

_~ Você estava me seguindo, Srta Alice? Hmmm... - Jasper._

_~ Não, seu bobo. Bella estava passando lá por acaso e viu... - Alice._

_~ Oh... ela viu? Interessante. - Jasper._

_~ Er... então sua prima e Edward, uh? - Alice._

_~ O que? Você está louca? Edward vai me matar se souber que falei isso, mas ele só tem olhos para sua amiga diabólica. - Jasper._

_~ Talvez ela me mate agora... mas ela também só tem olhos para o seu amigo. - Alice._

_~ Não disse? Ela acabou de me dar um tapa. Hahaha. - Alice._

_~ Vocês duas... Bom, vou deixá-la aproveitar a festa. Não beba muito! - Jasper._

_- _Alice! - xinguei dando-lhe outro tapa no braço. - Não acredito que você falou aquilo para Jasper. E se ele contar para Edward?

- E daí? - deu de ombros. - Nada mais justo. Ele me contou que Edward só tem olhos para você e eu lhe dei a mesma informação. Não aja como se você não estivesse pulando por dentro com a nova informação.

Bufei e escondi o sorriso. Sim, eu estava muito feliz com meu novo pedaço de informação. Quero dizer, já estava bem claro que Edward me queria e tudo mais, mas escutar isso do melhor amigo dele concretizava ainda mais as coisas. Eu mal podia esperar para falar com ele de novo... ou tocá-lo.

Alice precisava conseguir o número de Edward para mim!

Abri a boca para pedir a ela que me entregasse o mesmo, porém fui interrompida quando Emmett chegou onde estávamos com um sorriso pequeno no rosto e um copo vermelho na mão. Isso indicava que Rosalie ainda não havia chegado, o que não era nada bom. Ela precisava vir. Alice olhou para mim, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu, e eu assenti levemente, indo até Emmett enquanto minha melhor amiga mandava uma mensagem para Rosalie.

- O que você está bebendo? - perguntei sorrindo e dando um último gole na minha bebida. - Estou com fome! - choraminguei. - Me leva até a cozinha, vamos.

Ele me ofereceu o braço e eu ri, aceitando e sendo guiada até a cozinha. Ele pegou uns pedacinhos de queijo que havia ali e comecei a comer enquanto conversava distraidamente com ele sobre qualquer coisa que não o lembrasse de Rosalie. Ele abriu um pacote de _Lay's_ também e colocou perto da bancada onde eu estava sentada. Petisquei um pouco das batatas e tomei um pouco de cerveja. Algumas pessoas entraram na cozinha para pegar comida também, mas não permaneceram lá por muito tempo. Estava conversando com Emmett sobre o _Halloween_ que aconteceria no próximo mês, quando seus olhos focaram-se na entrada do apartamento e eu segui seu olhar, arregalando os olhos quando vi a loira que saía de lá. Ela parecia meio tímida e perdida e olhou ao redor, até que nos viu na cozinha e caminhou até onde estávamos.

- Rosie - Emmett disse sorrindo, abraçando-a desajeitado.

Ela sorriu fracamente, cumprimentando-o de volta, e eu pensei que seria melhor sair logo dali e deixá-los a sós, porém, assim que meus pés tocaram o chão da cozinha, ela se virou para mim e sorriu nervosamente.

- Er... hm... estaria tudo bem se eu conversasse com você e com Alice por alguns minutos? - indagou mordendo os lábios e evitando olhar Emmett, que parecia uma criança após ter descoberto que seu animal de estimação havia fugido de casa. - Em algum quarto se estiver tudo bem por você, Emm.

Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. Lancei a ele um sorriso tranquilizador e disse que iria buscar Alice. Não precisei chegar até a porta para ela estar vindo em minha direção e murmurei baixinho que Rosalie queria conversar. Ela assentiu e encontramos com a loira na cozinha. Ela e Emmett estavam sozinho e ela parecia bem nervosa.

- Vamos? - chamei tentando esconder a ansiedade em minha voz, mas praticamente falhando miseravelmente.

Rosalie assentiu e antes de sairmos lancei mais um sorriso para Emmett que apenas encolheu os ombros, voltando a tomar o que ele bebia antes de Rosalie ter chegado. Paramos no final do corredor e entramos no quarto bagunçado, porém cheiroso, do meu amigo. Me sentei logo na cama e Alice veio do meu lado. Rosalie andou inquieta de um lado para o outro por alguns segundos e então pegou uma cadeira e colocou na nossa frente.

- Então? - incentivei, já começando a ficar impaciente com esse mistério todo.

- Eu sou virgem - ela soltou.

- Como? - Alice e eu perguntamos juntas.

Rosalie bufou e passou as mãos no rosto nervosamente até chegar nos cabelos e então suspirou mais uma vez. Ela estava muito desconfortável, tava na cara isso.

- Sim, eu sei - ela revirou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. - Sou uma virgem patética de quase dezessete anos.

- Não - eu disse. - Você não é patética, Rose. Nem todo mundo precisa perder a virgindade com 15 anos. Se você não perdeu ainda é porque não chegou a hora. 17 anos não é uma idade ruim.

- Exatamente - Alice concordou. - Eu tive minha primeira vez de um jeito não muito legal e nem foi tão bom assim. Talvez, se eu tivesse esperado a hora certa, a pessoa certa, teria sido bem melhor.

- Pelo menos você não perdeu a virgindade com o James - disse para fazê-la se sentir melhor e ela me deu um tapa por relembrá-la daquele idiota. - Enfim, não tem problema algum em ser virgem, Rosalie.

- É por isso que você tem evitado todo mundo? - Alice perguntou.

- Sim e não - respirou fundo. - Não estava evitando vocês por ser virgem, mas por saber que eu precisava conversar com amigar sobre isso e como sou novata aqui não sabia muito bem a quem recorrer. E sim porque eu acho que eu estou pronta para perder minha virgindade, mas não sei muito bem o que fazer.

- O Emmett não tentou fazer nada que você não queria, não é? - inquiri séria.

- Não! Quero dizer, na sua festa a gente se pegou e tudo mais... teve umas mãos aqui e outras ali, eu posso ser virgem, mas já dei amassos por aí - revirou os olhos e a gente riu. - Então a gente veio para cá no final de semana, estávamos sozinhos vendo filme e tal, aí começou todo aquele clima, sabe? Começou os beijos aqui e ali e a mão de Emmett já estava por todo o meu corpo e-

- Ok, ok... não quero saber da performance do meu amigo na cama - eu disse. - Sério.

- Tudo bem - corou. - Enfim, o negócio é que ele começou a tirar minha blusa e eu deixei e aí ele veio tirando minha calça e eu posso ter pirado um pouco com tudo isso e fiquei meio tensa. Ele parou na hora é claro e eu me senti muito mal, porque eu sabia como ele estava... se vocês entendem o que quero dizer - arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente. - Então o clima morreu completamente e Emmett ficou tentando fazer de tudo para me fazer sentir melhor, mas sei lá...

- Olha, se você está nervosa assim é melhor nem dar pra ele - eu disse e Alice me deu um tapa por eu usar a palavra _dar_. - Quero dizer, o Emmett realmente está afim de você e ele não vai correr pra outra por causa disso.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu _realmente_ quero ficar com ele, sabe? Mas ele provavelmente já está acostumado com garotas mais experientes e...

- Nada de se comparar com as outras - Alice a repreendeu. - Você é você! O Emmett está na sua desde o seu primeiro dia aqui.

Conversamos mais um pouco com ela e ela parecia bem mais calma do que antes, o que foi um alívio. Seus medos sobre Emmett deixá-la por causa da ausência de sexo foram se dissipando e quando acabamos ela nos deu um abraço apertado, nos agradecendo pela conversa e saímos do quarto em seguida. Ela, é claro, foi na frente, indo direto até onde Emmett estava e antes que ele pudesse falar algo, ela já havia envolvido os braços no pescoço dele e estava beijando-o com tudo o que ela tinha. Alice e eu gargalhamos, mandando os dois arrumarem um quarto - só para provocar Rosalie, é claro, que corou e mostrou o dedo do meio para nós duas.

O resto da festa ficou menos tenso depois que Rosalie havia voltado a agir normalmente com Emmett e eu fiquei boa parte sentada na bancada da cozinha com Alice comendo e bebendo enquanto conversávamos.

- Vou buscar mais um pouco de vodca com suco de amora, quer? - Alice perguntou descendo do balcão.

Entreguei meu copo para ela e voltei minha atenção para o pacote de batata que tinha ao meu lado. Observei a festa ao meu redor, não havia ninguém muito interessante ali. Rosalie e Emmett já não estavam mais na sala e todos provavelmente estavam pensando que eles estavam se comendo por aí, mas eu sabia que na verdade ela havia o chamado para o quarto para se desculpar e contar o que havia acontecido.

Alice voltou alguns minutos depois, com a cara fechada, pisando duro e os dois copos nas mãos. Ela me entregou o meu e eu agradeci, arqueando a sobrancelha para ela. Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar o que diabos havia acontecido ela grunhiu tomando um gole forte de sua bebida.

- O qu-

- James.

- De novo?

- Qual a parte do _não_ esse idiota não consegue entender? - esbravejou. - Eu não quero mais nada com ele. Por que ele tem que ficar vindo atrás de mim em toda oportunidade?

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Eu estava pegando nossas bebidas quando senti uma mão na minha cintura e ele começou a beijar meu pescoço - respondeu ultrajada. - Claro que eu afastei ele na mesma hora. Será que ele estava bêbado demais no seu aniversário para entender que eu não quero mais nada? Que inferno.

- Ei, fica calma - pedi. - Ele é um idiota, mas infelizmente você sempre ficou nesse iô-iô com ele e provavelmente ele está achando que esta é mais uma das vezes na qual você termina com ele e volta na próxima festa. Só ignora que ele logo vai notar que você não quer mais nada com ele e se ele não te deixar em paz, chama o Jasper pra ele - ri.

- Obrigada - murmurou mais calma.

- Vamos cortas as bebidas, esperar um pouquinho e se você quiser podemos ir para a sua casa - sugeri.

- Ok - concordou e então olhou ao redor. - Onde estão Emm e Rose? Ainda conversando?

- _Conversando_ - disse em tom malicioso, mas de brincadeira.

Alice voltou a se sentar ao meu lado na bancada e ficamos ali até Emmett e Rosalie aparecerem de mãos dadas alguns minutos depois. Sorri vendo que eles não paravam de se tocar nem mesmo por um segundo. Conversamos por alguns minutos, comendo muitas batatas para ajudar a cortar o efeito do álcool. Quando vimos que não havia muito problema, despedimos dos dois com um abraço apertado e quando eu estava abraçando Emmett, ele murmurou um _muito obrigado_ no meu ouvido e eu apenas dei-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Até segunda feira - Rose disse com um sorriso animado.

Acenamos para algumas pessoas na festa e fomos para o elevador. Infelizmente James teve a brilhante ideia de nos seguir e tivemos que aquentá-lo até chegarmos no saguão do prédio.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - ele indagou quando viu que ficamos paradas na porta do prédio. - Não vão querer carona?

- Não. Por que iríamos querer carona? O carro de Alice está no estacionamento - respondi olhando-o como se ele fosse retardado. E Alice gargalhou, entregando o cartãozinho para o manobrista e James resmungou algo antes de se virar e ir embora. - Idiota.

- E eu não sei disso? - Alice bufou e entramos no carro dela após agradecermos ao manobrista fofo que não parava de sorrir para nós duas.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao prédio de Alice e ela estacionou o carro na sua vaga no estacionamento. Fomos para o elevador do prédio e logo estávamos em seu apartamento. Seus pais já deviam estar dormindo, já que tudo estava apagado, ou então estavam tendo um encontro romântico em algum restaurante.

- Cala a boca - Alice revirou os olhos quando expressei meus pensamentos para ela.

Gargalhei e fomos para seu quarto.

Tirei os saltos assim que cheguei lá, trocando de roupa em seguida e indo ao banheiro retirar a maquiagem e escovar os dentes, sendo seguida por Alice. Quando havíamos acabado, nos jogamos em sua cama e seu celular vibrou.

- Ainda conversando com o Jasper por mensagem? - perguntei.

- Sim - respondeu sorrindo. - Ele disse que o James é um babaca e devia respeitar meus desejos.

- Você contou para ele? - indaguei surpresa e depois revirei os olhos rindo. - É claro que contou, o que eu estou pensando. Aposto que ele ficou com ciúmes por não ter sido ele a beijar seu pescoço e agarrar sua cintura - provoquei.

- Eu disse a ele que preferia que ele tivesse feito isso do que James...

- Alice! - gargalhei e cutuquei minha amiga, fazendo-a rir. O celular dela vibrou novamente e meus pensamentos voltaram para minha ideia na festa. - Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ - implorei novamente. - Pede o telefone de Edward para o Jasper.

- Bella...

- Qual é, Alice - fiz biquinho. - Se você me pedisse o telefone de Jasper eu perguntaria Edward. E você nem ia precisar ficar usando o biquinho para conseguir isso.

Alice soltou uma lufada de ar e pensou por alguns minutos. - É, você me daria mesmo. Ok, você e esse seu biquinho venceram. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Jasper. Mas ele me passar ou não é outra história...

- Ok! - comemorei animada. Algo em mim dizendo que Jasper me diria sim o telefone de Edward.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto minha amiga trocava mensagens de amor com Jasper e então finalmente ela me entregou o celular dela e eu vibrei quando vi que Jasper havia falado o número de Edward. Rapidamente anotei-o no meu celular e mandei Alice dizer a Jasper que eu aprovava ele para ser namorado dela. Ela revirou os olhos e soltou uma risadinha. Vendo que Alice parecia distraída demais mandando mensagens para Jasper, desbloqueei meu celular novamente e comecei a digitar uma mensagem.

_~ Fiquei sabendo que você só tem olhos para mim... Mas é só isso que é meu? Seus olhos? E o resto do corpo? - Bella._

Enviei e coloquei o celular na barriga, esperando que por alguma razão ele ainda estivesse acordado e respondesse minha mensagem mesmo não sabendo meu número.

_~ Isabella? - Edward._

Soltei uma risada abafada. Se ele havia logo deduzido que era eu ali...

_~ Hmm... o fato de você chutar logo o meu nome, me diz que a resposta das perguntas acima é afirmativa. - Bella._

_~ Você está mesmo me provocando por mensagem às três da manhã? - Edward._

_~ Provocando? Não... ainda não comecei a provocá-lo por mensagem. Só quero saber se eu estou certa ou não. - Bella._

_~ Você vai me matar. Certa sobre? - Edward._

_~ Sobre minha primeira mensagem... - Bella._

_~ Não sei... acho que você vai ter que esperar e descobrir. - Edward._

_~ Nada justo - Bella._

_~ A vida não é justa... - Edward._

_~ Chato. - Bella._

_~ Você que começou a mandar mensagem para o chato aqui - Edward._

Bufei e joguei o celular na barriga novamente, encarando o teto do quarto de Alice. Ela ainda continuava a mandar conversar por mensagens com Jasper e eu virei de lado na cama esticando o braço e pegando o controle de sua televisão, ligando logo na _nick_. Fiquei assistindo uma reprise de uma série antiga por sabe-se lá quanto tempo e então meu celular vibrou novamente.

_~ Isabella? - Edward._

_~ Ainda está aí? - Edward._

_~ Não - Bella._

_~ Para de fazer biquinho. O que você está fazendo acordada agora? - Edward._

_~ Não estava fazendo biquinho! Estou na casa de Alice, estávamos em uma festa - Bella._

_~ Hmmm... uma festa, uh? Se divertiu? Festa com os amigos da escola? - Edward._

Soltei uma risadinha, vendo que ele não parecia nem um pouco interessado em saber se eu tinha me divertido ou não.

_~ Sim. Talvez eu tenha... algum problema? - Bella._

_~ Não. Só estava curioso. - Edward._

_~ Claro... curioso. Acho que você estava com outra palavrinha que também começa com C. - Bella._

_~ Por que eu estaria? Tenho motivos para estar? - Edward._

_~ Não sei... acho que você vai ter que esperar e descobrir. Boa noite, Edward. - Bella._

_~ Boa noite, Isabella. - Edward._

Guardei o celular e deixei que um sorriso nascesse em meus lábios. Edward podia ter evitado minha pergunta, mas eu sabia muito bem que eu estava completamente certa. Talvez ele só não soubesse disso ainda, ou talvez soubesse e não quisesse assumir... _Bobinho_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Preciso dizer que o entusiasmo de vocês com ABM está me deixando louca! Sempre abro o email e tem review novo, seja no Nyah ou no FF. Gente favoritando, seguindo. Vocês são lindas! Mas enfim... Essa história da Carmen e o Joseph. Bella não vai deixar batido mesmo! Ela está focada em descobrir algum defeito da Carmen, será que ela vai conseguir? Emmett é um fofo, todo triste pela Rosalie. Descobrimos o que ela tem! Bem legal ela confiando nas meninas e contando pra elas, né? Alice e Jasper dois lindos e o Jasper adora ver o Edward sofrer nas mãos da Bella, assim como a Alice adora ver a Bella sofrer nas mãos do Edward! Falando nele... a Bella finalmente deu início à temporada de mensagens... Tadinho! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo enorme incentivo! Por favor, não deixem de comentar e dizer o que estão achando. Nos vemos em breve :) Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_Cada vez fica mais suspeito o lance da Carmen e Joseph.. hmm.. Descobrimos o "problema" da Rose, pelo menos ela se abriu com as meninas :) A Alice e o Jasper são tão fofinhos awwn... a Bella vai começar a tortura com o Edward via mensagens hahaha coitado LOL Mas adorei ele já ter falado o nome dela quando ela disse sobre ele só ter 'olhos para ela', se entregou bonito rsrs... Comentem bastante ;) Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo Treze – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Abri os olhos no domingo sentindo uma perna atravessada na cama e bufei sabendo que era Alice e não a pessoa na qual eu havia sonhado durante a noite inteira. Empurrei-a de leve e ela resmungou algo, antes de mexer a perna de novo, voltando para seu lugar inicial e então eu me virei na cama, fechando os olhos novamente e não demorando muito para dormir. Porém sem sonhos desta vez. Acordei alguns minutos mais tarde com o celular de Alice tocando alguma música irritante.

- Desliga isso - choraminguei enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Eu to tentando - resmungou. E depois de segundos que pareceram horas, ela finalmente fez o som parar. - Alô? Hmm-hmm... Ok... Tchau.

- Quem era? - perguntei me sentando na cama porque já havia acordado pela segunda vez no dia e sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente. - Alice? - olhei para o lado e ela estava jogada na cama novamente. Cutuquei ela e ela resmungou um pouco. - Vou jogar água gelada na sua cara.

- Me deixa dormir.

- Não. Primeiro você me acordou tentando me assediar com sua perna e depois seu celular infernal me acordou. Levanta essa bunda branca da cama - disse e ela bufou, sentando-se. - Então? Quem era?

- Han? - resmungou coçando os olhos e eu ri. Ninguém mandou ficar até sabe-se lá quantas horas trocando mensagens com Jasper. Eu só sei que eu havia ido dormir e ela ainda ficou um bom tempo antes desligar a televisão e deitar na cama. - Ah, sim. Era minha mãe. Ela e meu pai aparentemente estão em Aurora.

- O que eles estão fazendo lá?

Aurora era uma cidade que ficava a quarenta minutos pelo oeste de Chicago e basicamente não se tinha nada para fazer lá. Bom, ao que indicava eu estava errada, uma vez que Tia Judith e Tio Richard acharam algo para se fazer por lá em pleno domingo.

- Eu sei lá - deu de ombros. - Com fome?

- Morrendo.

- Ótimo, eu estou faminta. Vamos procurar algo para comer.

Fomos até a cozinha, onde acabamos preparando alguns sanduíches de peito de peru com cream cheese acompanhados de um enorme copo de suco de frutas vermelhas, enquanto assistíamos televisão, jogadas no sofá da sala. Não muito depois o celular dela já estava vibrando e eu lancei a ela um olhar malicioso, sabendo que só podia ser Jasper.

- Parece que o _Sr Jasper_ fez sua primeira aparição do domingo, _Srta Alice_ - provoquei e ela jogou uma almoçada na minha cabeça. - Não é minha culpa se em pleno século vinte e um ele fala com você como se fosse um cowboy antigo do Texas.

- Ai, cala a boca.

- Você sabe que me ama - disse piscando e peguei meu celular, entrando no aplicativo do facebook e rindo vendo que tinham algumas fotos da festa de Emmett já circulando por aí e que eu havia sido marcada em algumas delas. Como todas estavam bonitinhas, aprovei-as para serem exibidas na minha linha do tempo, curti algumas. Comentei em outras. - Oh meu Deus, olha que fofa essa foto de Emmett e Rosalie na festa ontem a noite - disse virando meu celular para Alice. - Acho que foi tirada depois que fomos embora.

- Provavelmente - concordou. - Eles ficam bonitinhos juntos. Fiquei aliviada depois que Rosalie conversou com a gente ontem, sabe? Eu achei que era algo bem mais sério. Algo que talvez me fizesse querer socar o Emmett.

- Eu também... Mas ao mesmo em tempo que não conseguia acreditar que o Emmett tentaria algo contra a vontade de Rosalie, entende? Não faz o jeito dele. Ele não é como o idiota do seu ex-rolo.

- Ainda bem que não é mesmo. Acho que depois daquele fora de ontem, James para de ficar querendo algo comigo. Pelo menos espero.

Assenti e voltei a ver as fotos da festa, revirando os olhos de tédio quando tinha uma foto de James segurando uma garrafa de vodca em uma mão e uma de tequila na outra enquanto fingia derramar as duas na boca. _Crianção_. Mostrei a foto para Alice e ela pontuou que esse era mais um motivo para ficar bem longe dele. Ainda bem que ela sabia disso agora. Fui ver as outras notificações e sorri vendo que Pietro havia curtido algumas fotos da minha festa no iate e comentado uma foto em que eu estava ao lado de Alice com uma taça de champanhe na mão e Chicago completamente iluminada atrás de nós. A foto tinha sido postada semana passada, mas ainda tinha gente comentando e curtindo.

_**Pietro Swan **__Chicago continua maravilhosa, priminha, mas devo dizer que nesse caso a cidade foi toda ofuscada por você e sua amiga gatinha!_

_Há 6 horas · Curtir (Desfazer) · 9_

_**Mike Newton **__Completamente gatas..._

_Há 6 horas · Curtir · 2_

_**Angela Weber **__Já podemos voltar para sábado passado?_

_Há 2 horas · Curtir · 11_

_**Lauren Mallory **__Quando foi isso? Adorei o vestido..._

_Há 53 minutos · Curtir · _

Parei de ler os comentários para gargalhar com o de Lauren. É claro que ela estava se fazendo de tonta. Ela sabia muito bem que a foto havia sido tirada na minha festa e sabia muito bem que ela não havia sequer chegado perto da lista de convidados. _Adorei o vestido_... pena que nesse seu corpo de homem não entra nem na perna. Saí da página e fui para as mensagens, vendo que meu primo havia me deixado uma.

_**Pietro Swan**_

_Imaginei que você fosse gostar da bolsa! (Pq você me agradeceu por aqui e por telefone?) Ia te mandar um sapato, mas achei que talvez ele fosse quebrar ou algo do tipo. Que bom que você gostou, ma belle. Vi as fotos da festa, curtiu muito?_

_**Bella Swan**_

_Como já disse: você sempre sabe o que comprar de presente. (Porque eu quis!) A festa foi ótima! Você perdeu. Ontem teve uma na casa do Emmett... muito boa também. E sobre a faculdade? Gostando do curso? Estou apaixonada pelas fotos da viagem que você fez... Beijos._

Cansando de ficar no facebook, saí do aplicativo e fiquei brincando com o celular enquanto via o filme que estava passando na televisão. Alguma comédia romântica qualquer. Quando filme acabou Alice pediu comida chinesa para almoçarmos e ficamos esperando enquanto conversávamos no sofá. Comemos ainda vendo televisão e só quando já se passava das quatro horas, voltamos para o quarto. Ela tomou um banho rápido, vestindo uma roupa confortável e eu fiz o mesmo em seguida.

- Eu não acredito que amanhã tem aula - ela resmungou suspirando. - Por que não podemos voltar para nossas férias de verão?

- Ou pular para a pausa de inverno no Natal.

- Verdade - concordou. - O Natal é melhor. Você já sabe pra onde vai?

- Não sei o que meu pai vai querer fazer agora que ele esta com a _songa_ da Carmen. Mas não vamos falar dela...

- Não - concordou. - Vamos falar sobre amanhã ser segunda e sobre você ver Edward na academia! Será que ele vai te cumprimentar com um selinho? - indagou sonhadora.

- Claro que não, Alice - respondi, mas a verdade é que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de como ele reagiria. Na sexta a noite ele me beijou na varanda e depois quando estávamos em seu carro e ontem ele ficou brincando com minha perna debaixo da mesa e depois ele me beijou no carro novamente. Mas e se na academia ele voltasse como se nad-

Balancei a cabeça e resolvi que não ficaria pensando nessas coisas.

Eu e Alice ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos e quando meu pai me ligou perguntando se eu chegaria para o jantar, resolvi que era hora de ir embora e rapidamente juntei minhas coisas. Como eu estava sem carro, minha amiga teria que me levar em casa e descemos até a sala juntas, encontrando seus pais quando passamos por lá.

- Bella, meu bem - Judith cumprimentou me abraçando. - Você não vai ficar para o jantar?

- Infelizmente não - sorri de forma doce. - Papai está me esperando para jantarmos juntos. Faz um tempo desde a última vez que isso aconteceu - sorri animada.

- Oh, tudo bem. Mande um beijo para ele então. Não demore a nos visitar, mocinha - repreendeu e eu concordei.

Despedi-me do pai de Alice também e então ela me levou para casa em seguida. Nos despedimos com um rápido abraço e um _até amanhã_ e então eu saltei para fora do carro e abri o portão de casa, subindo as escadas entrando em casa em seguida. O ambiente estava silencioso, mas vi que as luzes de uma das salas estavam ligadas então supus que meu pai estava lá.

- Papai? - chamei entrando na sala e o encontrando sentado no sofá com um livro em mãos. Ele estava fofo usando seus óculos de leitura e parecendo completamente interessado no que lia.

- Princesa - respondeu desviando o olhar do livro, antes de fechá-lo, colocando-o em cima da mesa e então vir em minha direção, cumprimentando-me com um beijo casto na testa. - Se divertiu na casa de Emmett ontem?

- Sim - respondi sinceramente. - Foi bem divertido lá.

- Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido. Mas fico feliz que você esteja em casa também - sorriu e eu espelhei seu sorriso. - Então, o que você quer pedir para o jantar? Pensei em ligar naquele italiano que você gosta... - sugeriu pegando o celular no bolso e então eu tive uma ideia.

- Hmm... que tal se eu fizesse uma lasanha para nós dois? - indaguei sorrindo abertamente. - Assim você pode testar e dar uma nota para meu desempenho na cozinha.

- Tem certeza, princesa? Você provavelmente foi dormir tarde e passou o dia fora... deve estar cansada, não? - disse me avaliando com o olhar. Revirei os olhos ainda sorrindo. - Você pode cozinhar outro dia.

- Não - disse fazendo bico. - Eu realmente não me importo de fazer o jantar. Além do mais, eu não farei sozinha.

- Como? Princesa, você sabe que eu sou um desastre na cozinha...

Soltei uma gargalhada porque era verdade. Meu pai nunca havia se dado bem com a cozinha. Lembro-me bem de uma vez quando eu ainda era pequena e minha mãe estava viajando para a casa dos meus avós maternos e ela chegaria naquela noite, então meu pai resolveu que seria uma boa ideia surpreendê-la com um jantar. Como eu era pequena, fiquei apenas sentada na bancada observando-o e gargalhando vendo como ele era completamente atrapalhado. No final das contas ele acabou queimando o jantar inteiro e teve que ligar para algum restaurante e pedir comida pronta. Quando minha mãe havia chegado, felizmente ele já havia terminado de limpar toda a bagunça e não muito depois nosso jantar chegou também. Suspirei com a lembrança e balancei a cabeça, olhando para meu pai que me observava com atenção.

- Sim, você é - ri. - Mas você vai me ajudar assim mesmo. Nada com fogo, prometo.

Ele revirou os olhos e bagunçou meu cabelo. Fiz um biquinho e o arrastei para a cozinha comigo. Preparamos a lasanha juntos, meu pai picou os legumes necessários e me ajudou a montar a lasanha na enorme travessa de vidro que eu havia separado. Uma vez que já havíamos preparado tudo, pedi a ele que me ajudasse a colocar a lasanha para assar e ele prontamente atendeu o meu pedido. Sorri para ele em agradecimento e também por estar extremamente feliz por termos partilhado essa experiência juntos. Eu não havia notado o quão eu realmente sentia falta de passar um tempo com ele e eu, até que estávamos na cozinha fazendo brincadeiras enquanto preparávamos o jantar. Não me lembrava da última vez em que havia sido apenas ele e eu, sem menção de outros, sem interrupções, sem trabalhos e sem qualquer outra coisa. Apenas passando o tempo um com o outro.

Notei que ele provavelmente estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois ele me olhava com os olhos ternos, um sorriso amoroso nos lábios. Sorri de volta e ele me abraçou, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu sentia falta desses momentos com a minha princesa - ele disse ainda me abraçando.

- Eu também, papai.

Ele me soltou algum tempo depois, e eu cocei a garganta para evitar que eu chorasse ou algo do tipo. Odiava chorar na frente das pessoas, era algo que acontecia raramente. Apenas quando eu estava chateada demais para conseguir me importar em tentar me segurar.

- Vou subir rapidinho, tomar banho e já desço, ok? - disse. - Você pode ficar de olho na lasanha, por favor?

Ele assentiu e eu lhe dei um beijo rápido na bochecha, antes de pegar minha bolsa no corredor e subir correndo para o quarto. Tomei um banho um pouco mais demorado do que eu planejava, já que resolvi lavar o cabelo e quando desliguei o chuveiro, sequei-me com uma toalha e coloquei outra em meu cabelo para ajudá-lo a secar. Vesti uma blusinha azul e shorts preto, calcei meus chinelos, peguei meu celular e saí do quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas notei que havia uma notificação no meu celular e sorri vendo que era uma mensagem.

_~ Você e Alice estavam certas! Emm foi um fofo s2 - Rose._

_~ Nós te avisamos! Fico feliz por vocês - Bella._

Guardei o celular no bolso e segui direto para a cozinha. Meu pai já havia retirado a lasanha do forno para mim e havia colocado na bancada juntamente com dois pratos, um copo de suco e uma taça de vinho. Tremi de antecipação devido ao maravilhoso cheiro e dei um pulinho antes de me sentar ao lado dele e então ele partiu um pedaço para mim, colocando em meu prato.

- Obrigada - agradeci. - Você prova primeiro e me diz o que achou.

- Tudo bem - concordou e pegou um pedaço da lasanha com o garfo, levando-o até a boca e fechando em seguida. Sorri quando o ouvi suspirar e então ele abriu os olhos. - Wow, está uma delícia, princesa. Não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem. Sua avó ficará orgulhosa quando eu contar a ela.

- Você tem falado com a Nonna?

- Sim... ela ligou hoje mais cedo. Disse que vai te ligar essa semana.

Assenti e voltamos a comer. Jantamos em meio a uma conversa animada e bastante confortável, quando terminamos, meu pai colocou os pratos no lava louças e eu guardei a lasanha para comermos depois. Saímos juntos da cozinha e ficamos vendo televisão por algum tempo, antes de eu começar a adormecer no sofá, encostada em meu pai. Algum tempo depois me senti sendo carregada e abri os olhos levemente, para confirmar que eu havia mesmo cochilado e que meu pai estava me levando para a cama. Me aconcheguei em seu braço como uma garotinha de seis anos e escutei-o rir baixinho, antes de me deitar em minha cama, tirar a toalha da minha cabeça e então me cobrir com meu edredom.

- Boa noite, princesa - foi a última coisa que escutei antes de sentir um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e então apaguei completamente.

**~x~**

Segunda feira eu tinha spare no primeiro horário, então aproveitei o tempo para ficar enrolando na cama e dormindo uns minutinhos a mais, antes de finalmente me levantar, tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e então dar um jeito no meu cabelo que estava completamente frisado devido ao fato de eu ter dormido com ele meio que úmido e sem pentear. Passei uma escova e um secador, entes de dar uma ajeitadinha com a prancha. Vesti meu uniforme da escola, peguei minha bolsa e meu celular, rindo quando vi uma mensagem de Alice falando que era injusto eu ter conseguido um spare no primeiro horário enquanto ela sofria na aula de Estudos Sociais. Entrei em meu carro após mandar uma mensagem para ela dizendo que como eu era uma boa amiga, compraria um chocolate quente para ela no caminho da escola e ela me mandou um _eu te amo_ em resposta.

_~ Interesseira! Presta atenção na aula haha - Bella._

_~ Se o Sr S. continuar a falar por mais 2 minutos, vou pular a janela. - Alice._

~ _Sem drama. Estou chegando! Copo M ou G? - Bella._

_~ G, por favor. - Alice._

_~ Hmmm... sabia que ia querer o grande. - Bella._

_~ OMG! Vadia vc me fez rir na maior altura, estou c/ problemas agora. Tchau! - Alice._

Saí do carro finalmente e entrei na starbucks, indo para a pequena fila que se formava ali, decidindo o que eu iria tomar e quando chegou minha vez, acabe pegando um chocolate quente para Alice, como eu havia falado, e um frappuccino de caramelo tamanho médio para mim. Avisei a atendente que era para viagem, peguei e quando o pedido ficou pronto voltei rapidamente para o carro, colocando as embalagens cuidadosamente no banco da frente e dirigindo pelo curto trajeto restante até a St Marie's e estacionei o carro no estacionamento dos estudantes, pegando minha bolsa, as bebidas e saí do carro, ativando o alarme e caminhando apressadamente para dentro da escola. O sinal bateria em dois minutos e os corredores estariam lotados então.

Fui direto para meu armário, guardei minha bolsa no apoio, separei meu livro e caderno de inglês e não muito depois o sinal bateu. Peguei o que precisaria, fechei o armário e me apoiei ali, esperando por Alice. Ela estava tão desesperada para sair da aula, que o corredor não estava nem um pouco cheio quando ela chegou bufando até onde eu estava. Ri e estendi o chocolate quente para ela, que me agradeceu sorrindo e pegou seu livro e caderno de inglês também.

- Então, você disse que estava com problemas? - comecei.

- Sim - revirou os olhos. - Sr. Stoddart confiscou meu celular até a hora do almoço como punição por _estar mandando mensagens na sala de aula e ainda por cima por atrapalhar a aula ao soltar uma gargalhada no meio de uma explicação sobre a Guerra Civil_, palavras dele, não minhas.

- Ah, relaxa. O almoço é no próximo horário.

- Ainda bem. Não consigo ficar muito tempo sem meu celular, você sabe.

Assenti para ela, pois me sentia da mesma forma. Emmett chegou no armário algum tempo depois, nos cumprimentou com um abraço e rapidamente pegou seu material. Seguimos juntos para o segundo piso onde ocorreria a aula de inglês, porém ele foi se sentar com Mike, enquanto Alice e eu nos sentamos juntas. Sr. Goerzen estava sentado em sua mesa parecendo centrado em algo em seu notebook e eu resolvi que meu frappuccino estava mais interessante. Quando o segundo sinal bateu e a sala estava aparentemente completa, ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, nos olhando com um sorriso.

- Acabo de decidir qual o próximo livro nós estudaremos e faremos uma prova sobre - anunciou sorrindo; o sorriso quase imperceptível devido à barba. Olhei para ele curiosa, assim como Alice e escutei Emmett resmungar algo na mesa atrás de mim, mas não me importei em pedi-lo para repetir. - Romeu e Julieta!

Houve uma pequena explosão na sala, alguns animados com o novo livro, outros falando sobre como iriam imitar Romeu e se matar, mas de tédio, não por amor. Emmett resmungou algo sobre romance mamão com açúcar e Alice o repreendeu com o olhar. Eu ainda estava imparcial sobre a escolha do livro. Já havia visto o filme algumas vezes, mas todo o meu foco estava no Leonardo DiCaprio e não na história em si. Quero dizer, é claro que eu conhecia o enredo de Romeu e Julieta e tudo mais, então talvez, no final das contas, seria divertido estudá-lo.

A aula acabou sendo mais divertida do que o previsto e passou praticamente voando. Sr. Goerzen havia começado a ler o livro com a gente, mandando que anotássemos algumas coisas aqui e ali, fazendo algumas piadas com as situações do livro e então o sinal beteu e fomos dispensados. Juntamos com o pessoal para almoçarmos no mesmo restaurante de sempre, Mike parecia animado com setembro finalmente acabando, Rosalie e Emmett pareciam ser o novo casal apaixonado da escola; meu amigo não tirava o braço que estava ao redor dela por nem um segundo, e também estava sempre dando alguns beijinhos aqui e ali. Angela e Ben já haviam passado dessa fase no namoro, então ficavam zoando os dois, falando que a fase da lua de mel acabaria logo. Rosalie revirou os olhos e jogou batata frita nela.

- Hey, Rosie, não desperdice comida - Emmett disse, fazendo com que todos rissem dele. - Que foi? Estou em fase de crescimento.

- Claro, claro - concordei e voltei a tomar meu milkshake.

Terminamos o almoço e sentindo uma preguiça sem fim, seguimos para a escola. Rosalie e eu fomos juntas para nossa próxima aula, já que era de culinária. Alice foi animada para a aula de corte e costura, falando que estava começando a costurar uma saia. Emmett resmungou algo sobre ser injusto ter educação física logo após o almoço e Mike concordou indo atrás dele. Já Angela e Ben apenas sorriram e disseram que iriam aproveitar o spare deles.

A aula de culinária passou rapidamente, cozinhamos alguns muffins de banana e como eu não estava com fome, dei eles para Emmett que, não satisfeito em comer os meus, pegou os de Rosalie também. _Estou em fase de crescimento_, foi a desculpa que ele usou novamente. Revirei os olhos e me encontrei com Alice me esperando no armário. Como tínhamos spare, iríamos para a minha casa matar o tempo por lá, dar uma lida no livro que Sr. Goerzen pediu e depois iríamos juntas para a academia. Nos despedimos do pessoal com um aceno e dirigimos para minha casa. Grace estava preparando algo cheiroso na cozinha, mas como eu não estava com fome e de acordo com Alice, ela também não, descemos para a biblioteca que havia na minha casa. Eu não costumava ir muito ali, não só pelo fato de não precisar, mas também pelo fato de que uma sala muito evitada na casa ficava naquele andar. Ali havia um quarto de visitas com uma suíte, a biblioteca e então, a sala de música. O cômodo que costumava ser o mais importante da casa para mim, mas que agora eu não conseguia sequer chegar perto sem deixar que as lembranças me invadissem.

- Você está bem? - Alice perguntou, vendo minha expressão distante e provavelmente triste também.

- Sim - disse sorrindo forçadamente. - Vamos pegar logo esse livro e subir para meu quarto.

Alice não pareceu muito convicta da minha resposta, mas ela não disse nada. Apenas assentiu, dando-me um sorriso confortável e me ajudou a procurar os livros. Poderíamos usar os exemplares da escola, porém Sr Goerzen ainda não havia os entregado para a gente, só faria isso no dia seguinte, mas como Alice e eu ficamos curiosas demais com o desenrolar da história, resolver bisbilhotar o livro um pouco e quem sabe pesquisar sobre ele. Nunca se sabia quando Sr Goerzen podia resolver que era um bom dia para um teste surpresa.

Pegamos o livro assim que o achamos e eu subi as escadas um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, sendo seguida pela minha amiga. Passamos na cozinha para pegar alguns morangos e então subimos de vez para meu quarto, onde passamos boas duas horas lendo, comendo, conversando e debatendo sobre o livro. Não era muito de leitura, mas a história era até boa. Quando já era hora de ir para a academia, trocamos de roupa rapidamente e descemos até a cozinha, pegando duas garrafas de água vitaminada e fomos para o carro de Alice. Ela me deixaria em casa quando saíssemos de lá.

Chegamos na academia não muito depois, alongamos e quando estávamos indo para a esteira, onde sempre começávamos, Edward e Jasper estavam saindo do vestiário já prontos para malhar. Imaginei que ele provavelmente teria vindo para cá direto do trabalho e me xinguei mentalmente. Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, provavelmente teria o prazer de vê-lo novamente completamente engravatado e sexy para caralho em um terno. Mordi o lábio instintivamente quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, e ele me lançou um olhar que quase me fez querer pular nele ali mesmo.

- Alice - ele cumprimentou e então se virou para mim, sorrindo torto antes de falar um pouco mais roucamente, alongando a palavra: - Isabella.

Pisquei algumas vezes, sentindo minha perna ficar um pouco bamba e balancei a cabeça, voltando ao meu estado normal.

- Edward - disse com minha voz doce, sabendo que aquilo também mexeria com ele e então me virei para Jasper, o cumprimentando também.

Alice e eu fomos para a esteira, sendo seguidas por Edward e Jasper, que como quase sempre, correram ao nosso lado. Eu precisava tentar me focar o máximo para simplesmente não parar a máquina e pular em Edward, beijando-o até que ambos ficássemos sem ar. Agora que eu havia experimentado como era beijá-lo, eu duvidava que seria capaz de me controlar por muito tempo. Foquei meus pensamentos na música eletrônica que estava tocando na academia e algumas vezes me virava para olhar Edward, que me olhava de volta sorrindo. Não um sorriso simples, pequeno, ou algo assim, mas sim um daqueles sorrisos tortos. E foi assim durante todo o tempo em que estive malhando. Quando estava na parte da musculação, a gente ficava se encarando de longe, como costumávamos fazer antes. Quando fomos para a bicicleta, eu sentia seu olhar queimar em minha bunda e desejei ter suas mãos ali. Quando fui malhar as pernas, ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse algo de comer. Eu o olhei da mesma forma.

Parei alguns minutos para descansar e fui até o bebedouro, tomar um pouco de água já que eu não havia trazido garrafinha e minha água vitaminada havia acabado. Peguei um copo descartável e assim que ele encheu tomei a água rapidamente, enchendo-o de novo. Senti um corpo quente parar atrás do meu e mordi os lábios sabendo que era Edward.

- Está tendo um bom treino, Isabella? - ele perguntou. Sua voz batendo contra o meu cabelo, o que me fez suspirar.

Fechei a água e peguei o copo, me virando para ele e o olhando. Seu corpo quente e suado estava parado a menos de dez centímetros do meu e eu queria tocar cada pedacinho dele. Ele me olhava com atenção, seu olhar ficando preso um pouco mais do que necessário no decote da minha regata. Vi a língua dele passar de leve nos lábios, provavelmente pensando em passá-la naquela parte do meu corpo e eu com toda certeza estava tendo as mesmas ideias que ele. Desviei meus olhos do seus músculos e encarei seus olhos verdes que agora estavam ligados aos meus. Sorri abertamente para ele e finalmente respondi sua pergunta.

- Com certeza. Ainda nem precisei pedir ajudar para o personal de sexta feira... - disse provocante.

- Pensei termos estabelecido que aquele idiota não precisaria encostar mais um dedo em você - respondeu baixo, me olhando intensamente. - Na verdade eu deveria falar com o superior dele, alertando sobre ele ter tomado vantagem aqui na academia para passar a mão nesse seu corpo.

- Ah, é? - indaguei me aproximando ainda mais dele. Pelo menos o bebedouro ficava no corredor dos vestiários e não havia ninguém ali. - E quem te garante que eu não estava gostando?

Ele grunhiu e pegou meu braço com força, me fazendo ficar ainda mais perto dele. Nossos corpos agora se tocando quase que completamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante, assim como a minha. Senti uma gota de suor descer pelo meu pescoço, indo em direção ao meu decote e imediatamente o olhar de Edward ficou preso ali. Para então ele sorrir torto mais uma vez e rapidamente abaixar-se em minha direção, passando a língua lentamente pelo caminho que a gota havia percorrido até chegar ao meu ouvido.

- Simplesmente porque você não estava reagindo ao toque dele como você reage ao meu - respondeu com a voz rouca, os dentes raspando em minha orelha enquanto ele falava, e ele então se afastou. - Nos vemos amanhã, Isabella.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando me recuperar do que havia acontecido ali e então respirei fundo. Ele estava brincando, provocando, então eu iria brincar também. Enchi mais um copo de água, tomando em goles longos e rápidos e voltei para a parte de aeróbica da academia. Infelizmente Edward estava falando sério quando ele disse que iria me ver apenas no dia seguinte, pois ele logo foi até o vestiário com Jasper e então eles voltaram com suas coisas de lá. Jasper acenou rapidamente para Alice e eu, enquanto Edward apenas me olhou sorrindo, mexendo os lábios dizendo algo como _amanhã_ silenciosamente e eu espelhei seu sorriso.

Sim. _Amanhã._

Alice e eu terminamos nosso treino alguns minutos depois e, enquanto íamos para seu carro, eu contei para ela o que havia acontecido no corredor. Ela maneou a cabeça, rindo e dizendo que era melhor nós dois arrumarmos logo um quarto e acabar com essa tensão toda.

- A minha ideia é essa. Talvez você devesse dizer isso ao Edward - sugeri e ela gargalhou ainda mais alto, tirando o carro do estacionamento e me levando para casa.

**~x~**

Na manhã seguinte eu estava bastante animada quando cheguei à escola. Teria apenas os dois primeiros horários e depois dois spare, os quais eu passaria provavelmente relaxando no sofá da minha casa, ou dormindo. Os dois primeiros horários passaram de forma rápida. No horário de inglês, Sr Goerzen nos entregou nossos exemplares de Romeu e Julieta e demandou que lêssemos o primeiro ato para o dia seguinte. Por sorte, eu já havia o lido no dia anterior, então não precisava me preocupar com isso. Na aula de culinária, não cozinhamos nada, apenas aprendemos a usar a alguns métodos mais fáceis na cozinha e também a como utilizar de forma correta a balança e o termômetro de cozinha. No almoço, eu e o pessoal almoçamos no japonês em frente à escola e tivemos o desprazer de termos a companhia de James ali. Acabei passando meus dois últimos horários dormindo em casa e só acordei quando Alice me ligou perguntando se eu ia de carro para a academia ou se íamos juntas novamente. Disse a ela que ela podia passar aqui para me buscar que eu estaria pronta em dez minutos e rapidamente troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Minha amiga chegou para me buscar exatos quinze minutos depois e fomos direto para a academia.

Infelizmente, assim que descemos do seu carro e fomos em direção a entrada, Edward e Jasper estavam saindo da mesma parecendo estar com pressa. Edward me lançou um olhar rápido, mas não falou nada. Bufei e entrei na academia. Já na quarta feira, ao contrário da terça, eu não encontrei com Edward saindo da academia enquanto eu chegava, simplesmente pelo fato de que ele sequer apareceu na academia, o que começou a me deixar irritada e paranóica, pensando que talvez ele estivesse me evitando novamente e por isso não havia aparecido. Alice tentou dizer que era bobeira, que ele provavelmente estava ocupado ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não me convenci muito, ainda mais quando na quinta feira ele também resolveu não aparecer. Eu malhei com raiva e acabei usando o saco de pancada por alguns minutos.

Alice me mandou respirar fundo que ele logo ia aparecer.

Então, na sexta feira, como nós duas teríamos spare no último horário, assim que eu saí da aula de culinária, fui até o armário segurando o pacote de cookies de nozes com gotas de chocolate que eu havia feito na aula e peguei minha bolsa. Alice apareceu logo em seguida, reclamando sobre ter furado o dedo agulha da máquina de costura quando foi colocar a linha e eu dei um cookie para ela dizendo que a faria sentir melhor.

- Eu não tenho mais sete anos, sabia? - ela perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, mandando-a provar do cookie. Sorri quando ela deu a primeira mordida. - Oh, meu Deus - murmurou meio que de boca cheia, me fazendo rir ainda mais. - Isso é um pequeno pedaço do paraíso. Se eu ganhei isso por furar meu dedo, o que eu ganho caso, sei lá, quebre um braço ou uma perna?

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e dei um soquinho de brincadeira nela, pegando um cookie para mim e começamos a caminhar pelos corredores da escola. Resolvemos que iríamos mais cedo para a academia, já que não faria muito diferença mesmo. Edward provavelmente não estaria lá. De qualquer forma. cada uma foi para seu carro e dirigimos rapidamente até a Ortanic, estacionando nossos carros em seguida.

Quando entramos na academia, basicamente todos os olhares masculinos ali se viraram para nós duas. É claro, duas garotinhas usando uniforme de colegial devia ser a fantasia sexual de pelo menos noventa por cento dos caras ali. Não que algum deles fosse conseguir algo comigo ou com minha amiga. Fomos direto para o vestiário, onde trocamos de roupa em tempo recorde e não então, assim que saí do vestiário, bufei por notar que Edward não havia aparecido, como eu já imaginava. Não queria acreditar que ele estava simplesmente me ignorando assim. Provavelmente ele devia ter até mesmo mudado de academia ou algo do tipo. Alice revirou os olhos, sabendo o que eu estava pensando e me disse que ela mal estava falando com Jasper naquela semana também.

- Eles devem estar ocupados - disse tocando meu ombro de forma gentil. - Lembre-se de que eles não são adolescentes e só se preocupam com escola... eles têm um escritório inteiro para cuidar e muitos clientes chatos.

- É... pode ser - concordei mordendo os lábios. - Hm, espera aqui que eu já volto.

Corri até o vestiário novamente, abrindo o armário onde minha bolsa estava e peguei meu celular.

_~ Malhar sem você não tem graça. Você sumiu, aconteceu algo? - Bella._

Apertei enviar e esperei alguns minutos, mas vendo que não havia resposta, guardei o celular novamente no armário, tranquei-o e me encontrei com Alice novamente. Alongamos por alguns minutos e então começamos a malhar. Minha mente estava distante e eu queria ir conferir meu celular para ver o que Edward havia me respondido, mas me segurei. Corri na esteira, fiz a musculação, a parte aeróbica, corri na esteira mais uma vez e então decidi que eu não conseguia sequer mover minhas pernas mais. Alice e eu declaramos o treino do dia como acabado e fomos até o vestiário, onde eu fui logo pagar meu celular, me surpreendendo quando vi que estávamos malhando por quase duas horas e meia, mas me frustrando quando vi que Edward não havia me respondido ainda.

- Você precisa ir para casa, ou podemos matar um tempo no píer? - Alice perguntou.

- Acho que podemos ir para o píer sim. Talvez eu me acalme mais.

- Você está paranóica. Talvez ele não respondeu porque estava ocupado e não porque estava te ignorando.

- Claro - respondi irônica. - Até porque, responder um simples _estou bem_ ou um _não posso falar agora_ iria tomar muito tempo.

- Ele sabe que se respondesse isso você iria mandar outra resposta e ele ia querer responder e...

- Já entendi - revirei os olhos.

Alice riu, dizendo que eu provavelmente deveria estar com uma TPM um pouquinho precoce e eu não discordei, mas lhe lancei um olhar estreito o que a fez rir mais ainda. Fomos para o píer, onde tomamos um pouco de sorvete e ficamos conversando. Alice estava tentando me distrair, mas isso não estava acontecendo. Eu havia mandado a mensagem para Edward e ainda não havia obtido nenhuma resposta. O tempo estava fechando e eu sabia que provavelmente choveria a noite inteira... O que não ajudaria meu humor não estava ajudando em nada, então eu disse a Alice que iria para casa mais cedo, tomaria um banho longo na banheira, quem sabe passaria um tempo com meu pai quando ele chegasse da empresa. Eu só precisava fazer algo que me ajudasse a relaxar. Nos despedimos com um abraço apertado e ela me mandou ficar calma antes de entrar rindo no seu carro. Não estava ajudando.

Entrei em meu carro também, checando meu celular mais uma vez antes de ligar o carro e bufando de raiva quando não encontrei nada ali. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude até minha casa, abri o portão automático e estacionei o meu carro. Estava abrindo a porta quando meu celular apitou avisando sobre uma mensagem nova e meu coração gelou. Larguei minha bolsa no banco de trás mesmo e rapidamente olhei a mensagem, bufando ao ver que era apenas Alice.

~_ Pare de ficar olhando o celular a cada 5s. Ele apita quando a mensagem chega, sabia? - Alice._

_~ Vai se foder, Alice! - Bella._

Grunhi e bati a porta do carro subindo as escadas da entrada com passos duros e abri a porta de casa, gelando quando um som que eu não ouvia há dez anos alcançou meus ouvidos. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto eu piscava rapidamente, sem me importar em fechar a porta, tentando me convencer de que eu não estava sonhando, então desci as escadas rapidamente, indo até a sala de música.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiquei sem conseguir me mover quando vi que ali, na sala onde eu toquei piano com minha mãe uma semana antes de ela ser tirada das nossas vidas, estava Carmen sentada enquanto tocava uma música lenta e meu pai de pé a observando-a com carinho. Meu peito começou a doer com força e eu ofeguei alto, atraindo a atenção das duas pessoas naquela sala para mim. Carmen me olhou assustada, provavelmente imaginando qual seria minha reação. Não sabia se ela entendia a importância daquele piano para mim e havia feito isso de propósito, ou se ela não tinha a mínima ideia. Mas isso não importava. Ela estava ali. E tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi olhar para meu pai. Como ele pode fazer isso? Como ele pode deixar que ela tocasse o piano que pertenceu a minha mãe? Quantas vezes ela já havia o tocado enquanto eu não estava em casa? Senti meu corpo tremer e abri a boca para falar algo, mas nada saía. Eu sentia que estava prestes a desabar.

- Bella, princesa, e-

- Como você pode? - eu sussurrei finalmente e então corri para as escadas novamente, subindo os degraus o mais rápido que eu podia.

As lágrimas já estavam saindo do meu rosto e eu senti meu corpo trombar em alguém, mas não me importei em olhar, apenas corri até o meu carro, tentando não tremer muito. Ainda ouvi meu nome ser gritado, mas novamente não me virei. Liguei o carro e dirigi para o único lugar onde eu podia desabar o quanto quisesse, para onde eu choraria sem ninguém dizer nada. Para o lugar onde eu ficaria em paz.

Para perto _dela_.

* * *

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

**N/A: **_ABM-feira algumas horas mais cedo e o capítulo cheio de coisas... Para começar: o maior capítulo da fanfic. E então o momento ressaca com Bella e Alice, momento fofo com o Charlie, provocação na academia, Edward sumiu e agora o Charlie me vem com essa! Vacilou feio, hein? Bella parece bem magoada... e não no sentido de ser mimada e não conseguir o que quer. Magoada de verdade. E o Edward? Onde está? O que aconteceu? Palpites? Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês me deixam toda boba aqui lendo. Ando meio sem tempo para responder, mas vou tentar fazer isso (prometo). Não deixem de comentar, pois é isso que me incentiva a escrever cada vez mais para vocês. É isso. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Beijos, beijos._

**N/B:**_ Olá! Wow, que capítulo... Charlie e a Bella nesse momento pai e filha foi lindo, eles tem poucos momentos assim, o que é triste. Bella e Edward na academia são um caso à parte né haha. Estranho ele sumir assim, não responder mensagem dela, o que será que rolou? Esse final com certeza vai fazer muitas tomarem raiva do Charlie e mais um pouco da Carmen. Coitada da Bella, achei isso do piano uma sacanagem... Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	15. Capítulo 14

**_Feliz ABM-feira! Espero que gostem do capítulo :)_**

**_ps: leitoras de FREAKSHOW estou trabalhando no capítulo e espero postar em breve, ok?_**

**_ps: passem na fanfic da LeiliPattz, chama Daddy's Little Girl e é muito boa! Vocês vão amar. www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8159190/1/Daddys- Little-Girl_**

**_Boa leitura _**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Assim que pisei no escritório segunda feira eu soube que seria uma semana cheia e que me deixaria no ápice do estresse. Tinham dois projetos que supostamente deveriam ser entregues ainda nesta semana, mas que estavam completamente atrasados. Isso me ensinava a não deixar parte do trabalho na mão de estagiários incompetentes. Perdi o pouco do meu temperamento e acabei gritando com um deles e no final das contas ele foi fazer a única coisa que ele sabia: me buscar um copo de café. Jasper chegou assim que eu liguei para ele. Passamos a manhã inteira enfiados para consertar o que os estagiários haviam errado. Precisamos refazer as contar, relocar a empreiteira e remarcar com a designer. Só fui realmente ter um tempo livre, quando já eram duas da tarde e então eu e Jasper resolvemos acalmar um pouco e comer algo para pensarmos melhor. Deixamos os problemas do escritório dentro do escritório.

- Então, como foi o final de semana? Hibernou completamente? - ele indagou.

- Não - suspirei. – Sexta feira tive aquele jantar com meus tios na casa de Carmen. Isabella estava lá então você já imagina como foi - ele assentiu e nos sentamos à mesa, esperando nossos pedidos. - No final da noite ela teve um ataque por causa de alguma receita e saiu do apartamento correndo e eu acabei indo atrás dela e a gente se agarrou no meu carro por um bom tempo.

- Eu poderia dizer que vocês transaram, mas pelo jeito que você ainda fala sobre ela, com toda essa excitação, me faz repensar e concluir que não.

- Não, eu não dormi com ela - esclareci. - Ainda.

- Mas pretende?

Revirei os olhos.

- Claro, mas não agora e nem em um momento muito perto. Eu ainda preciso arrumar uma maneira de fazer isso dar certo nos dois lados - disse e ele assentiu, concordando comigo.

Ele sabia que eu não podia simplesmente dormir com Isabella. Ela não seria só uma pessoa que eu conheci em um bar uma noite - muito embora eu não fosse assim - e acabei dormindo. Ela nunca seria apenas uma transa de uma noite. Além de tudo o que ela provocava em mim, ela era filha do noivo da minha irmã, o que indicava que, querendo ou não, ela estaria sempre presente na minha vida. Eu não podia arriscar arruinar isso se não fosse algo sério. Além do mais, como eu já havia me dito muitas vezes, eu não me sentiria bem comigo mesmo mantendo um relacionamento com alguém que despreza minha irmã. Meu pai sempre me disse que eu tendo a ser super protetor com as pessoas que eu amo e bem, ele está completamente certo. Mesmo desejando me afundar em Isabella mais do que nunca, eu não era mais um adolescente e sabia usar meu autocontrole, por mais que Isabella costumasse romper boa parte dele. Mas quem eu posso culpar? Ela é jovem, linda, tem um corpo gostoso do caralho, ela sabe ser sexy sem precisar partir para a vulgaridade de usar roupas extremamente curtas e, para finalizar, ela estava completamente me provocando e me mostrando que ela provavelmente me desejava tanto quanto eu desejava ela. No final das contas eu sou apenas um homem, não uma máquina.

- Ah, e por falar em Isabella - comecei encarando-o. - Eu recebi algumas mensagens interessantes na madrugada de sábado para domingo. Você sabe quem me mandou mensagens?

- Quem? - indagou fingindo-se de idiota.

- Isabella - declarei. - Fico me perguntando como ela teria conseguido meu número e logo às três da manhã.

- Que coisa estranha, não?

- Veja só, ela até mesmo me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha ficado sabendo sobre ela ser a única pessoa em minha mente. Estranho como ela simplesmente ficou sabendo sobre isso...

- Muito estranho - concordou segurando uma risada.

Soltei um suspiro frustrado, fazendo Jasper soltar a risada que prendia e senti vontade de jogar um sushi nele. Pensando que só traria problemas pensar em Isabella naquele momento àquela hora do dia, ainda mais em uma segunda feira completamente agitada no trabalho. Resolvi então perguntar a Jasper sobre como ele estava e como estava sua relação com Alice, se é que eles tinham desenvolvido algo. Alice era bem parecida com Isabella em algumas atitudes, pelo que eu pude ver, mas ela não era tão desinibida, provocante e demoníaca. Ela parecia ser mais do tipo e garota que sonha com contos de fadas, ter alguém para a vida toda, ter um cavalheiro, e era exatamente disso que meu amigo precisava. Ele passou anos da vida sem ter relacionamentos sérios com ninguém e talvez fosse a hora de parar por um tempo. Mesmo que isso fosse com uma garota bem mais nova... O que eu acho que o excitava e o deixava com medo ao mesmo tempo. É, eu entendia a sensação.

- Então... Você e Alice? - indaguei.

- Não sei, cara - respondeu meio hesitante. - A gente começou a se falar por mensagem esses dias e é legal conversar com ela, flertar algumas vezes, mas acho que no momento nós dois somos só amigos mesmos. Quero dizer, ela saiu de uma relação complicada com um garoto da escola, um tal de James, o garoto fica indo atrás dela, parece que eles ficaram juntos por um bom tempo. Aquela coisa de fica e termina, sabe?

- Entendo. Mas ela me parece ser bem legal, não a machuque

Ele revirou os olhos como se eu fosse o Sr. Óbvio e voltou a falar sobre as trocas de mensagens, sobre o fato de eles conversarem bastante sobre coisas aleatórias e sobre como era diferente ter uma amiga mulher e bem mais nova. Terminamos de comer não muito depois e voltamos para o escritório para agilizarmos as coisas o quanto antes.

- Ah, e Edward? - ele chamou quando eu estava entrando em minha sala. Virei-me para ele e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. - Só para você ficar sabendo, Alice me disse que Isabella só tem olhos pra você também.

Senti um sorriso nascer em meus lábios na mesma hora e entrei em minha sala. Não é como se eu já não realmente soubesse isso, mas ter essa confirmação era bem melhor. O estagiário veio logo em seguida, parecendo um pouco nervoso e incerto sobre o meu humor. Procurei centrar no trabalho, por mais que minha mente ia parar em Isabella aqui e ali. Consegui adiantar o projeto, arrumar os erros que o estagiário havia causado, mas só depois de horas enfiado no escritório e muitas xícaras de café tomadas. Olhei no relógio e suspirei vendo que já eram quase cinco horas da tarde. Havia passado quase quatro horas sem parar nem para respirar, eu precisava correr um pouco e limpar minha mente e só então conseguiria trabalhar de novo.

Pedi a Noah que fizesse as cópias do projeto e saí da sala, indo até Jasper que parecia estar ao telefone com alguém. Sentei em frente a sua mesa e esperei que ele terminasse sabe-se lá o que estivesse conversando.

- Certo. Não, claro. Tudo bem. O projeto? - indagou para quem estava falando ao telefone e olhou para mim. Imaginei então que ele estivesse falando com Joshua, o milionário que havia contratado o projeto de uma mansão ao norte de Chicago. Assenti para Jasper e ele pareceu menos tenso. - Está finalizado, assim como dissemos que estaria. Só precisamos entregá-lo para a empreiteira agora - disse e esperou um pouco. - Oh, hoje a noite? Às oito e meia? Claro, não vai ser um problema. Eu e meu sócio ficaremos honrados em ir. Certo. Nos vemos lá então, Sr Moore.

Jasper finalizou então a ligação e eu o olhei questionador.

- Joshua e sua noiva querem jantar com a gente hoje a noite na cobertura deles. Algo sobre uma última olhada no projeto antes de entregarmos para a empreiteira e também para uma comemoração.

- A gente supostamente não devia comemorar só quando a mansão estivesse pronta e os dois tomando banho de champanhe na banheira de borda infinita da suíte deles? - indaguei.

- Provavelmente eles vão querer mudar algo de novo - revirou os olhos. - Enfim, precisa de algo?

- Não. Acho que vou dar uma pulada na academia, correr um pouco. Passei muito tempo enfiado nesse projeto.

- Nem me fala, demorei muito para consegui contatar a empreiteira. Por alguma razão estão todas ocupadas, os engenheiros estão praticamente impossíveis. Da nossa lista de confiança, eu só conseguir agendar com a quarta. E sim, correr me parece uma boa ideia. Minha mochila ta no carro. Vamos no seu o no meu?

- Tanto faz, minha mochila ta no carro também, então não preciso ir no apartamento.

Ele assentiu e descemos. Acabamos optando por ir no carro dele, então eu peguei minha mochila no meu e seguimos para a academia. Assim que passamos nosso cartão e subimos, estranhei não ver Isabella por ali e fui ao vestiário, onde troquei de roupa rapidamente, pensando em como ela agiria depois do nosso final de semana bastante animado. Não havia falado com ela desde aquela mensagem, por mais que eu estivesse bem curioso para conversar com ela e vê-la. Resolvi que seria bom manter um pouco de controle sobre isso ainda. Pelo menos até eu conseguir clarear todos os pensamentos. Quando saí do vestiário, dei de cara com Isabella e Alice chegando a academia e olhando as pernas dela expostas por causa daquele minúsculo shorts já foi o suficiente para me deixar completamente excitado. Ainda sentia em minhas mãos a sensação de agarrar aquelas coxas por baixo da mesa e então quando ela estava em meu colo no carro. Definitivamente uma atividade na qual eu gostaria de repetir. Em breve, se possível.

Os olhos castanhos me olhavam com fome e eu senti minha garganta secar e minha boxer ficar apertada. Maldita. Tentei controlar minhas ações, já que estávamos em público e eu não arriscaria trazer problemas para nós dois assim, então cumprimentei Alice rapidamente antes de me virar para Isabella e soltar minha voz um pouco mais rouca, de uma forma que eu já tinha visto mulheres se derreterem quando eu usei antes - não que eu fizesse isso sempre, no entanto. E não deu outra. Seu olhar perdeu o foco por alguns segundos e mesmo sem parecer notar ela meio que se apoiou em Alice. Hmmm... _interessante_. Talvez eu devesse usar essa voz com mais frequência perto dela.

- Edward - ela respondeu após se recompor. A voz doce e inocente, enquanto ela me olhava através dos seus cílios pretos e grandes. Segurei o impulso de novamente querer jogá-la em algum canto e antes que eu falasse algo ela cumprimentou Jasper.

Seguimos ela e Alice até a esteira, já que esse era o primeiro equipamento que sempre usávamos e comecei a correr em uma velocidade uniforme enquanto me focava na música e em Isabella algumas vezes. Ficamos assim por todo o tempo em que estávamos lá e, quando a vi saindo para o bebedouro, eu sabia que seria minha última chance do dia de me encontrar com ela antes de precisar voltar para o escritório e pegar a planta do projeto, então esperei alguns segundos e a segui. Segurei o gemido vendo sua bunda virada para mim, seu corpo suado e quente por motivos muito mais entediantes do que eu tinha em mente. Sim, eu poderia fazê-la suar de uma maneira que ambos aprovaríamos. Agradecendo por não ter ninguém ali, grudei meu corpo no dela e a sentir arrepiar. Sorri mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-la e perguntei-a provocadoramente se ela estava tendo o bom treino. Ela então se virou para mim e meu olhar se perdeu no decote dela, seu colo levemente avermelhado devido ao esforço físico e sua respiração um pouco ofegante batendo perto do meu rosto.

- Com certeza. Ainda nem precisei pedir ajudar para o personal de sexta feira... - provocou e eu segurei o grunhido, lembrando-me daquele idiota passando as mãos nela mais do que o necessário e o sorriso idiota que ela deu para ele fingindo que estava apreciando.

- Pensei termos estabelecido que aquele idiota não precisaria encostar mais um dedo em você - respondi baixo, fazendo o máximo que eu podia para não explodir. - Na verdade eu deveria falar com o superior dele, alertando sobre ele ter tomado vantagem aqui na academia para passar a mão nesse seu corpo.

Sim. Esse filho da puta precisava sair daqui. Não era seguro um cara abusando das garotas da academia trabalhando aqui. Ainda mais se ele estivesse abusando de Isabella. Completamente inaceitável. Não permitiria isso. De forma alguma. Na verdade ela não precisava de um personal, Charlie já havia dito que ela deveria me pedir ajuda quando precisasse de algo. E eu seria muito melhor do que ele quando fosse ajudá-la. Ela podia apostar que sim.

- Ah, é? - indagou ainda provocante, se aproximando ainda mais. - E quem te garante que eu não estava gostando?

Puxei o braço dela com força, soltando o grunhido que estava prendendo e seu corpo suado ficou ainda mais colado no meu. Se nos aproximássemos mais, provavelmente fundiríamos um ao outro. Ela abriu a boca diante da minha ação, seus lábios róseos e perfeitos implorando por um beijo sôfrego, mas então, antes que eu pudesse fazer tal coisa, meu olhar caiu no pescoço dela e eu quase gemi vendo uma gota de suor escorrendo em direção aos seios dela. Sorri sacana e me aproximei, passando a língua no local e sentindo o corpo de Isabella tremer levemente diante do meu toque. Continuei com a língua em sua pele até chegar em seu ouvido, onde soltei com a voz firme que ela não havia gostado porra nenhuma do personal a tocando na outra semana, simplesmente pelo fato de que o corpo dela não reagiu da mesma forma. E eu esperava que não reagisse a nenhum outro homem. Havia algo na forma como seu corpo ficava quando eu a tocava que me deixava completamente vidrado e possessivo. Eu queria poder trancá-la em um quarto e fazê-la tremer, gritar e gemer o dia inteiro. Ouvir seu nome saindo dos meus lábios enquanto eu transava com ela. Sim, só o meu nome sairia dali o de mais ninguém.

- Nos vemos amanhã, Isabella - disse como a cartada final e me afastei.

**~x~**

Quando saí da academia, Jasper e eu fomos direto para o escritório. Não nos importamos em colocar os ternos novamente, não havia quase ninguém ali naquele horário, uma vez que geralmente só nós dois costumávamos ficar depois do expediente e todos já estavam saindo. Notei o olhar guloso da nossa secretária voar para nós dois e revirei os olhos, ido o mais rápido que pude até minha sala, onde peguei a planta e voltei para o elevador com Jasper nos seguindo.

- Irina acabou de transar com você - Jasper disse quando chegamos no piso.

- Nem que ela fosse mais atirada isso aconteceria, não misturo negócios e prazer. Além do mais Irina é...

- É, eu sei. Loira, peituda, olhos claros e provavelmente já rodou Chicago inteira. Não é bem o seu tipo.

- Exato. Enfim, quando estiver saindo de casa eu te aviso.

Ele assentiu e também foi para seu carro. Dei a partida no meu, dirigindo até meu apartamento onde tomei um banho longo e relaxante gemendo quando sentir minhas costas doerem um pouco quando mexia os braços e me xinguei mentalmente lembrando que eu não havia alongado antes de começar a malhar hoje. Fiz uma nota mental de colocar um pouco de gelo quando eu chegasse do jantar e troquei de roupa rapidamente, colocando algo mais formal, pois de uma forma ou de outra eu estaria ali para negócios. Olhei no relógio e vi que ainda tinha algum tempo, então peguei meu blackberry e liguei para a minha irmã.

- _Edward - _disse animada ao atender. - _Que surpresa! Aconteceu algo?_

_- _Não posso simplesmente querer falar com a minha irmã? - indaguei fingindo estar chocado.

- _Pode, mas você só me liga por pura e espontânea vontade quando aconteceu algo e você precisa de mim - _ riu. - _Ok, brincadeira. O que está fazendo?_

_- _Matando o tempo. Tenho um jantar para ir hoje a noite e ainda tenho um tempinho então resolvi ligar e ver como você estava. Tem falado com nossos pais?

- _Oh... um jantar? Seria com alguma garota? Sei que você disse que não estava interessado em ninguém, mas..._

_- _Nenhuma garota - respondi revirando os olhos mesmo sabendo que ela não iria ver. - Sabe aquele milionário que está noivo daquela modelo internacional, o Joshua Moore?

- _Noivo da Kate?! Você é tão sortudo. Não sabia que estava fazendo algo para ele - _divagou.

- Jasper é primo de uma amiga de Kate, então ela nos indicou e Joshua nos contratou para fazermos a mansão que ele e a Kate vão morar após o casamento. Com toda modéstia, mas orgulho, ficou uma puta de uma mansão.

- _É claro que ficou_ - riu. - _Meu irmãozinho é o melhor. Enfim, respondendo sua pergunta sobre nossos pais, falei com a mamãe hoje mais cedo. Ela mandou você parar de ser tão ocupado e ligar para ela._

_- _Infelizmente essa semana vai ser bem cheia - resmunguei entrando no elevador. - Amanhã levo o projeto da mansão na empreiteira e aí tem todo o acompanhamento inicial, que é a pior parte e depois o acabamento. Deve ficar pronto no início de novembro ou final de outubro. Já temos a estrutura da casa, mas foi reformado muita coisa, muitos cômodos destruídos...

- _Não entendo nada disso, mas imagino que deve ser complicado. Por isso estou feliz sendo publicitária._

_- _Espertinha. Vou desligar agora antes que eu me atrase. Nos falamos em breve, sim?

- _Bom jantar!_

Finalizei a ligação e mandei uma mensagem avisando que já estava saindo, ele respondo em seguida falando que também estava saindo e alguns minutos depois estávamos parados em frente a um luxuoso prédio localizado no coração de Chicago. Jasper e eu fomos anunciados pelo porteiro que nos deixou subir e assim que chegamos ao andar, fomos recebidos por Joshua que sorria alegremente enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe. Ele nos cumprimentou animadamente e chamou por Kate, que apareceu logo em seguida usando um vestido longo e azul marinho. Jasper estava praticamente babando ao meu lado, ele sempre teve uma queda por algumas modelos famosas. Ser primo de uma o ajudava bastante a estar nesse meio. É claro que eu já havia aproveitado desses benefícios uma ou duas vezes. Não era sempre que você era convidado para uma festa da Victoria Secret's onde dezenas de modelos estariam circulando por aí.

De qualquer forma, o jantar ocorreu normalmente. Joshua e Kate pareciam incrivelmente satisfeitos com o resultado na planta, Jasper mostrou o preview em 3D da mesma no notebook e Kate estava soltando gritinhos animados a cada cômodo novo que a gente mostrava. Comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre um pouco de tudo e nos despedimos quando já era bem tarde. Cheguei em casa completamente exausto e sequer me lembrei de colocar o gelo. Apenas me joguei na cama após retirar minha roupa e apaguei.

Como previsto, a manhã seguinte já começou agitada, recebi uma mensagem de Jasper falando para ir direto para o lote da mansão, pois ele estava na empreiteira e seguiriam direto para lá, então tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, peguei minha pasta com o notebook e saí do apartamento. No caminho da mansão passei num drive thru da Starbucks e comprei um copo de café preto com um pedaço de brownie para viagem e fui comendo nos poucos intervalos em que eu precisava parar o carro. Passei o dia na obra, parando apenas para almoçar. Quando finalmente acabou, Jasper e eu resolvemos ir para a academia, mas não ficamos muito lá. Logo recebemos uma ligação sobre um problema com uma das máquinas e então tivemos que voltar para o lote. Vi Isabella quando estava saindo da academia e lhe lancei um olhar, mas ela não parecia feliz com isso. Bom, nada que eu pudesse resolver no momento. Fiquei na obra até escurecer e então passei no escritório para assinar alguns papéis e então fui para casa.

O resto da semana passou exatamente nesse ritmo. Mal tive tempo para comer, quanto mais para ir a academia. Pensei em mandar algo para Isabella, avisando sobre eu não ir, mas não quis impor nada entre nós dois. Para falar a verdade eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. A semana estava sendo desgastante e eu só queria que ela acabasse logo. Infelizmente para chegar na sexta feira eu tive que passar por aquilo que pareciam ser anos e não dias. Já na sexta a obra havia evoluído bastante, Jasper e eu conseguimos contornar todos os pequenos problemas com a ajuda do engenheiro principal e não tivemos muitos problemas. Reuniões foram marcadas para a próxima semana e o dia estava sendo cheio. Em alguma parte do mesmo meu blackberry apitou avisando sobre uma mensagem nova e eu resolvi que a veria depois, já que no momento precisava focar no que Jasper estava me mostrando.

Consegui sair mais cedo do escritório, após Carmen ligar para lá avisando que ela estaria na casa de Charlie e talvez pudéssemos todos jantar lá. Revirei os olhos, mas como eu havia conseguido fazer tudo o que precisava, me dei ao luxo de usar as vantagens de ser chefe do local e disse a Jasper que qualquer coisa ele me ligava. Dirigi até a casa de Charlie, estacionei na entrada e toquei o interfone a empregada da casa atendeu e liberou a entrada quando eu disse ser eu. Subi as escadas rapidamente, apreciando a arquitetura moderna e calma da casa. A porta principal estava aberta e eu entrei, sorrindo ao escutar o som do piano, provavelmente seria Carmen. Entretanto o mesmo foi interrompido segundos depois e logo uma Isabella completamente fora de si passou correndo por mim, provavelmente até mesmo sem se dar conta e correu para fora da casa. Instintivamente fui atrás dela, chamando pelo seu nome, mas ela não se virou, apenas entrou no carro e abriu a garagem.

Sabendo que eu poderia estar sendo um pouco precipitado, corri até o meu carro também e logo dei a partida. Eu não podia deixar Isabella dirigindo naquele estado. Segui seu carro enquanto ela dirigia rapidamente pelas ruas abarrotadas de Chicago, grunhindo quando o tempo, que já estava fechando, começou fechar ainda mais e logo as gotas grossas da chuva começaram a cair fortemente pelo meu carro. Merda.

Alguns minutos depois notei que ela virou o carro e então entrou no Graceland, um cemitério que ficava ao norte da cidade. Ela estacionou o carro rapidamente e, mesmo diante da chuva, saiu correndo. Estacionei meu carro também e antes que eu a perdesse de vista, saí do carro e comecei a correr também. O lugar estava completamente vazio devido a chuva que caía e eu não demorei a encontrar Isabella debruçada sobre uma lápide, chorando forte e soluçando alto. Senti meu coração gelar quando vi o que estava escrito ali.

_Renée Swan_

_Amada esposa e melhor mãe do mundo._

✫ _19/05/1968 __† 27/06/2003_

Isabella havia corrido até sua mãe, mas porque? O que havia acontecido que havia feito com que ela saísse correndo assim? Seria ela quem estava tocando piano? Mas ela havia me dito que tocava. Escutei-a murmurar algo para a mãe enquanto ainda chorava e abaixei ao seu lado, colocando meu casaco nela e tocando suas costas.

- Isabella - chamei.

- Vai embora - murmurou sem me olhar. Ela estava tremendo e chorando e eu queria fazer aquilo parar. Eu não suportava vê-la daquela forma.

- Não, eu não vou embora - disse firme, ainda passando a mão em suas costas.

Em algum momento ela se rendeu e se jogou em meus braços, me abraçando apertado enquanto chorava. Passei a mão em seus cabelos completamente molhados. - Shh... vamos sair daqui, sim?

- Não! Não quero ir pra casa - choramingou enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

- Eu não vou levá-la para sua casa. Vamos para meu apartamento.

- Eu não vou transar com você - disse se afastando de mim e me olhando séria. Dei um meio sorriso.

- Sim, você vai. Mas não hoje - esclareci e dei um beijo na testa dela. - Hoje você só precisa de um banho quente e talvez nós podemos conversar sobre isso? - perguntei e ela desviou os olhos. - Certo. Vem, vamos para meu carro antes que você e eu fiquemos doentes.

Ela pareceu um pouco relutante, mas logo se levantou comigo. Lançou um último olhar para a lápide onde sua mãe estava e murmurou algo como '_só você, mamãe. Eu te amo._' e então me acompanhou até meu carro. Conferi se o dela estava trancado, prometendo que viria buscá-lo depois e ela se enfiou no banco do carona, se encolhendo como um filhote. Liguei o aquecedor e dirigi o mais rápido que pude até o apartamento, agradecendo por não demorar muito e estacionei em minha vaga. Abri a porta para Isabella e a ajudei a descer. Fomos para o elevador em silêncio e ela ainda estava encolhida ao meu lado. Mesmo sabendo que podia ser demais, coloquei meu braço ao redor dela, quase que de maneira instintiva, e ela se aconchegou ali. Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, levei-a até o meu quarto, sabendo que ela precisava tomar um banho quente. Ela ainda usava as roupas da academia e provavelmente o choque térmico do suor pelo exercício físico com a frio da chuva não faria bem a ela.

- Vou pegar uma camisa minha e um short de pijama e você pode tomar um banho, ok? - disse e ela assentiu, olhando o quarto com atenção. Fui até o closet e peguei uma muda de roupas para ela e a levei até o banheiro. - Tome o tempo que precisar, qualquer coisa me chama.

- Obrigada - murmurou fracamente e eu a deixei sozinha.

Sabia que Charlie deveria estar feito um louco atrás de Isabella e então peguei meu celular e disquei seu número, chamou até cair e então tentei de novo apenas para acontecer a mesma coisa. Tentei então o número de Carmen e ela atendeu três toques depois.

- _Edward? Você está aí na casa de Charlie? - _perguntou nervosa. - _Eu me esqueci completamente de que você estava indo. Desculpa. Charlie e eu tivemos que sair, estamos procurando Bel-_

_- _Carmen - a cortei, sabendo que ela estava nervosa e não pararia de falar. - Posso falar com o Charlie, por favor?

- _Oh... ok_. _Um minuto._

- Obrigado.

Tirei minha camisa molhada e a joguei num canto e tirei também os sapatos e as meias. Charlie pegou o telefone logo em seguida e parecia tão desesperado quando minha irmã.

- _Aconteceu algo?_

_- _Sim e não. Olha, eu estava indo para sua casa e encontrei com Isabella, ela parecia meio desesperada dirigindo e eu não ia ficar bem comigo mesmo deixando que ela saísse pelas ruas assim. Ainda mais com a chuva.

- _Ela está bem? Onde ela está? Ela não sofreu nenhum acidente, sofreu? Não me esconda nada, Edward. Minha princesa está bem?_

_- _Fica calmo - pedi passando a mão no rosto. - Como eu disse, eu encontrei Isabella. Ela estava no cemitério e eu disse que ia levar ela para casa, mas ela não quis ir. Estava chorando muito. Então eu a trouxe para meu apartamento. Ela pode ficar aqui até se acalmar, se não for problema.

- _Graças a Deus! Muito obrigado, Edward. Eu estava louco atrás dela, fiquei preocupado por causa da chuva. Ela não atendia o celular, Alice não sabia dela. É bom que você tenha achado. Obrigado por cuidar dela._

- Não faço nada demais, Charlie - respondi honestamente. Não sentia que cuidar dela fosse uma obrigação. - Quando ela estiver mais calma eu a levo até sua casa, certo? Fique calmo, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem - disse e Isabella saiu do banheiro usando minhas roupas. Dei um sorriso a ela, pois ela ficava muito fofa assim. As roupas estavam gigantes em seu corpo pequeno.

- _Certo. Por favor, me ligue se qualquer coisa acontecer. Eu... eu posso falar com ela? Por favor?_

- Só um minuto - estendi o telefone para ela, que negou com a cabeça freneticamente antes de olhar pra baixo. - Hmm... Ela não quer falar agora, mas tenho certeza que amanhã ela falará com você.

- _Diga a ela que eu a amo e sinto muito. Obrigado, Edward. Você é uma boa pessoa._

Agradeci e finalizei a ligação. Isabella me olhava sem saber o que fazer e eu me levantei, indo até ela e depositando outro beijo em sua testa que agora estava quente devido ao banho. Avisei a ela que tomaria um rapidamente e que ela poderia ficar a vontade se precisasse de algo. Ela assentiu e após eu pegar uma muda de roupas para mim também, entrei no chuveiro. Tomei um banho rápido, evitando cair na tentação de estar debaixo daquele chuveiro cachoeira e me vesti com a mesma velocidade, colocando um par de calças de moletom e uma blusa cinza. Joguei a roupa molhada juntamente com a toalha no cesto de roupa suja e voltei para o quarto.

Isabella estava deitada em minha cama como um filhote desamparado e a urgência de abraçá-la cresceu em mim. Seus olhos castanhos estavam bem abertos e me observavam em silêncio enquanto eu caminhava até a cama e sentava ao seu lado, passando a mão de leve em sua bochecha um pouco molhada pelas lágrimas. Seus olhos se fecharam diante do meu toque e eu sorri de leve.

- Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? - perguntei baixo, observando suas reações.

- Não - disse balançando a cabeça algumas vezes e fez um bico. Passei a ponta do dedo levemente ali.

- Tudo bem, a gente não precisa conversar agora. Você quer assistir televisão?

- Não - murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Quer comer algo então? - tentei.

- Não - disse novamente e eu soltei uma risada abafada, brincando com algumas mechas do seu cabelo que agora não estava tão molhado quanto antes. Ela havia o lavado quando tomou banho e eu sorri me sentindo estranhamente bem quando senti o cheio do meu shampoo nela. Na verdade ela cheirava completamente como eu, o shampoo, o sabonete, as roupas. Eu gostava disso.

- Tudo bem - disse após alguns segundos. - Você pode ficar só deitada aqui. Hm... você quer que eu saia?

- Não! - disse praticamente gritando e segurou firme em minha camisa, meio que me puxando para ela.

- Ok, ok... não vou sair daqui então - assegurei-a e ela apareceu relaxar um pouco mais.

Ajustei-me na cama para ficar em uma posição mais confortável e me surpreendi quando Isabella simplesmente virou-se e se aconchegou em mim. Seus braços finos me abraçando pela cintura e sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Soltei minha respiração, e passei a mão no cabelo dela, tentando acalmá-la, pois ela ainda parecia insegura e bastante triste. Com o passar dos minutos sentir sua respiração ficar mais pesada e me permitir a divagar um pouco. Aquela Isabella em meus braços não era uma Isabella que eu já havia visto antes. Não era uma garota mimada fazendo birra por algo bobo, muito menos uma garota tentando me provocar... era apenas Isabella, uma garota que parecia estar bastante machucada e não sabia muito o que fazer. Talvez ela fosse mais do que eu sempre pense sobre ela. Talvez atrás da garota mimada e provocante, houvesse uma Isabella completamente diferente e bem mais frágil do que as outras. Talvez, no final das contas, houvesse mesmo um jeito para nós dois ficarmos juntos e tentarmos desenvolver isso que se passava entre nós dois.

Talvez valesse a pena tentar.

Puxei o edredom com meu braço livre e desajeitadamente nos cobri, dando um beijo demorado no topo da cabeça de Isabella e fazendo-a se agarrar ainda mais em mim como se aquilo já fosse uma ação natural partindo do corpo dela. Como se fosse assim que tivesse que ser. Olhei mais uma vez para a Isabella que estava em meus braços naquela noite e sorri, passando o braço sobre sua cintura fina e a puxando ainda mais para mim. Sim, talvez _realmente_ valesse a pena.

* * *

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

**N/A: **_Viram que a Alice tava certa e era só trabalho? Tinha gente achando que ele tinha resolvido ignorar a Bella de novo... Enfim, o que acharam do POV dele sobre aquela cena da academia? Adoro ele todo ciumento pra cima da Bella! Hahahaha. Awn e a cena do cemitério, ele cuidando dela e dando a ela exatamente o que ela tava precisando no momento: um abraço quentinho e carinho. O piano é algo muito sério pra ela, é a lembrança mais forte que ela tem da mãe e realmente tanto o Charlie quanto a Carmen erraram muito ao fazer o que fizeram e fiquei feliz que praticamente todos os comentários entenderam o "ataque" da Bella. Enfim, agora ela ta no apartamento dele, o Edward começou a pensar sobre o relacionamento deles de uma forma já diferente... hmmm... O que acharam desse capítulo e desse lado da Bella que ela geralmente esconde? Curtiram? Ah! Obrigada pelas mais de 800 reviews que a fanfic conseguiu (305 no FF e 501 no Nyah). Vocês são lindas! Por favor, não deixem de comentar que eu volto logo! Beijos, beijos!_

**N/B: **_Adorei ver o POV do Edward da cena da academia hahaha ele fica morrendo de ciúme, adoro. Pelo menos sabemos que o Edward sumiu porque estava ocupado, não estava ignorando a Bella propositalmente. A cena da Bella no cemitério partiu o meu coração, o lance do piano realmente a machuca, espero que o Charlie perceba isso e pare de ser tão banana. Os dois no apê dele, coisa mais fofa da minha vida, vontade de apertar. Esses momentos fofuras dele, sem ser a safadeza, são perfeitos. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Leitoras de FS: ainda estou trabalhando no capítulo, espero postá-lo até domingo! Obrigada pela paciência. Leitoras daqui: Feliz ABM-feira! Espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura :3**_

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Algum tempo mais tarde ainda naquela noite, eu abri os olhos apenas para encontrar o quarto parcialmente escuro, se não fosse pela iluminação baixa do abajur que ficava na lateral da cama. Ao contrário do momento em que conseguimos adormecer, o céu lá fora agora estava completamente escuro e pelo reflexo do vidro eu podia ver que já não chovia mais. Suspirei sentindo o corpo quente de Isabella ainda embolado ao meu e olhei no relógio da cabeceira vendo que pouco se passava das duas da manhã. Acariciei os cabelos de Isabella, sorrindo quando ela se mexeu e me abraçou com mais força. Ela não se mexia muito enquanto dormia, então eu não tive problemas para dormir ao lado dela. Achei que pelo fato de ela estar bem agitada mais cedo, ela não dormiria nada bem e provavelmente teria algum ataque enquanto dormia. Algumas pessoas costumavam ser assim, eu me lembrava de Carmen ter alguns ataques do gênero algumas vezes, mas com Isabella havia sido diferente. Algo em mim queria acreditar que ela não havia chorado, tido pesadelos ou gritado enquanto dormia pelo fato de se sentir segura em meu abraço, mas isso parecia uma possibilidade meio que remotamente possível, então chutei-a para o lado e resolvi ficar quieto, apenas esperando que Isabella acordasse a qualquer momento, ou que eu conseguisse dormir novamente.

Minha conversa com Jasper ainda rondava em minha cabeça, e os pensamentos que tive antes de adormecer também. Mesmo que fosse um pouco rápido para tirar alguma conclusão desse porte, eu ainda acreditava fortemente que talvez, aquela Isabella em meus braços, fosse a real Isabella. Talvez ela ainda tivesse o lado provocador e o lado de menina mimada também, entretanto, talvez o lado que ela estivesse me mostrando naquela noite, o lado frágil, vulnerável e gentil, fosse, de alguma forma, o lado predominante que ela chutou para o fundo do seu corpo. Talvez Carmen pudesse estar certa, talvez Isabella não fosse má pessoa, no final das contas. Talvez ela só precisasse de-

- Você me ignorou a semana inteira. - A voz baixinha de Isabella soou no silêncio do quarto, quebrando minha linha de pensamento.

- Eu te ignorei? - indaguei surpreso, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça para cima e me encarar com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos. - Como isso é possível sendo que eu mal vi você durante a semana?

- Exatamente por isso - murmurou. - Você não apareceu na academia quando eu estava lá. E você não respondeu minha última mensagem.

Sorri rapidamente quando vi um pequeno bico em seus lábios, mas o sorriso parou quando ela voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito sem me encarar.

- Mensagem? - inquiri confuso. - Eu não recebi nenhuma mensagem...

- Eu te mandei uma mensagem ontem a tarde, quando cheguei à academia, mas você não a respondeu.

Abri os lábios surpreso quando me lembrei de que eu realmente havia recebido uma mensagem no dia anterior, mas que com a correria da obra, eu havia decidido olhá-la mais tarde, porém por alguma razão eu acabei me esquecendo e deixando de lado. Soltei um suspiro e voltei a acariciar os cabelos dela, pensando em como explicá-la de forma que soasse real. Provavelmente ela não acreditaria.

- Então a mensagem era sua? - perguntei e ela assentiu ainda sem me encarar. - Eu estava no meio de uma obra, então quando a mensagem chegou, eu decidi que a olharia quando estivesse em alguma pausa, ou algo do tipo. Não podia ter distrações naquele momento, mas eu acabei me esquecendo de olhar a mensagem mais tarde.

- Oh...

- Você achou mesmo que eu estava ignorando você? - indaguei com um sorriso na voz e ela me olhou de cara fechada. Acariciei sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos e deixei que um sorriso nascesse. - A essa altura você já devia saber muito bem que eu não consigo ignorar você nem mesmo se eu tentasse. E você sabe que eu tentei.

Ela bufou baixinho e eu soltei uma risada que a fez virar os olhos em minha direção. Segurei-a pelo queixo, e sem conseguir me conter, puxei-a para mim e depositei um beijo em seus lábios levemente secos. Ela suspirou e entreabriu os lábios de forma que minha língua pudesse tocar a sua e eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo um pouco mais do que pretendia. Isabella levou uma mão até meu cabelo e enfiou os dedos ali, soltando um pequeno gemido e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais. Dei umas mordidinhas e sugadas no lábio inferior dela e me afastei algum tempo depois, antes que perdêssemos o foco daquele beijo. Ela suspirou ainda de olhos fechados e eu sorri com a visão, dando mais um selinho nela e então me afastando.

- Que bom que você sabe disso - disse abrindo os olhos. - Que horas são?

- Quase três - respondi e olhei novamente para o relógio, conferindo que eram duas e quarenta e oito da manhã. - Você quer voltar a dormir? Está com fome?

- Não quero voltar a dormir - respondeu mordendo os lábios. - E acho que eu posso comer algo sim.

- O que acha de um chocolate quente? Posso preparar bem rápido...

- Tudo bem - concordou e eu dei um beijo rápido nela, antes de me levantar da cama e gemer com a falta de contato. Isabella soltou uma risadinha e quando eu a olhei, ela apenas se encolheu na cama e meio que se escondeu no cobertor, mordendo os lábios e me olhando com aqueles olhos redondos.

- Fique quietinha aqui - resmunguei e saí do quarto.

Graças aos avanços da humanidade e a necessidade de tornarem tudo o mais prático possível, tudo o que eu precisava para preparar o chocolate quente seria esquentar o leite e então colocar o cubinho de chocolate quente instantâneo no leite e mexer até o mesmo derreter e ficar com uma textura cremosa, o que não era nada difícil para um cara solteiro de vinte e oito anos que não entendia nada de cozinha, como eu. Então, assim que o leite esquentou o suficiente, despejei o conteúdo em duas xícaras grandes e floridas que minha irmã havia comprado e colocado em meu apartamento por alguma razão desconhecida, mas como havia sido as duas primeiras que achei, não me importei muito. Não coloquei marshmallows porque primeiro, eu não sabia se tinha, e segundo, eu não tinha a mínima noção se Isabella gostava ou não. Peguei alguns cookies que estavam guardados no armário e notei que precisava pedir Carmen para fazer compras. Sim, era meio que um vexame minha irmã ser responsável por isso, mas o que eu podia fazer se não tinha muita noção sobre essas coisas e minha irmã tinha essa necessidade de sempre estar ajudando alguém? Talvez eu devesse começar a me preocupar com isso, antes que as canecas floridas se tornassem em forros de mesa e coisas do tipo.

Dei de ombros e manejei segurar as duas canecas juntamente com o pacote de cookies e voltei para o quarto, sorrindo imediatamente quando vi Isabella ainda deitada em minha cama, com os olhos ansiosos e um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios. Eu queria beijá-la. Caminhei até a cama e sentei-me perto dela, entregando-a sua caneca e fazendo-a gargalhar quando viu a cor e o design da mesma. Lancei um olhar para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e ela engoliu o riso.

- Hm... caneca bonita - disse segurando a risada por alguns segundos antes de começar a gargalhar com força e praticamente derrubar a bebida em si.

- Engraçadinha - resmunguei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas bebendo o chocolate quente, comendo alguns cookies e trocando alguns olhares significativos. Eu queria muito perguntar o que havia acontecido para ela ter saído correndo daquela forma, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria aborrecê-la, ou forçar uma situação. Então não disse nada, apenas esperei pacientemente, certo de que provavelmente ela não falaria nada no final das contas, mas sendo incrivelmente surpreendido quando ela soltou um suspiro e começou a falar.

- Quando eu era pequena, eu costumava passar horas do meu dia tocando piano ao lado da minha mãe. Eu costumava esperar ansiosamente para chegar em casa e poder tocar com ela. Era a parte mais feliz do meu dia. Eu amava vê-la tocar. Era como um anjo.

Segurei sua mão para, de alguma forma lhe passar conforto, e ela sorriu um pouco, antes de desviar o olhar e continuar.

- Mas aí ela morreu - disse secamente. - Eu nunca mais consegui tocar piano, sabe? Aquele piano sempre irá trazer boas e más lembranças para mim. Eu sequer consigo entrar naquela sala sem ficar mal. Aquele piano estava intocado há praticamente dez anos, então, hoje, quando cheguei em casa...

Ela parou de falar, começando a chorar novamente e eu trinquei o maxilar, já imaginando o que ela falaria a seguir. Eu havia chegado lá e havia escutado o piano, eu sabia muito bem quem estaria o tocando. Carmen. Eu havia pensado que poderia ser Isabella, quando a vi passar correndo por mim, mas agora com ela contando isso, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que não poderia ser ela. O piano era um assunto delicado para ela, eu me lembrava do dia em que seu pai fez menção ao mesmo e ela ficou um pouco tensa antes de mudar de assunto, e ter minha irmã o tocando provavelmente a matou. Naquele momento eu me coloquei rapidamente no lugar dela, imaginei como seria para mim ser criada minha vida inteira como a única e então de repente uma outra pessoa surgisse. Como eu me sentiria caso a pessoa que eu via como alguém querendo roubar o lugar de outra pessoa importante para mim, estivesse tocando no objeto mais importante da minha vida inteira. Sim, naquele momento, eu dei razão a Isabella. Pela primeira vez desde que eu a conheci e descobrir sobre ela ser enteada da minha irmã, eu dei razão a ela.

Eu sabia que Carmen provavelmente não havia feito aquilo por maldade, ela amava tocar piano desde pequena, havia parado um pouco, mas nunca perdeu a paixão. Provavelmente ver aquele piano ali foi um convite maravilhoso. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela devia ter pensado um pouco melhor. Mas, acima de tudo, Charlie deveria ter pensado melhor. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quão importante o piano era para sua filha, sabia como ela se sentia sobre o mesmo, então ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de deixar isso acontecer. Tentei não parecer nervoso ou algo do tipo, pois sabia que naquele momento não era o que Isabella estava precisando.

Peguei a caneca dela, colocando-a no apoio ao lado da cama e então a puxei para mim, abraçando-a.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou e eu apenas assenti, continuando a fazer um carinho em sua cabeça e não muito depois havíamos dormido novamente.

**~x~**

Abri os olhos gemendo com a claridade invadindo meu quarto e me xinguei mentalmente por ter esquecido de fechar as persianas antes de dormir. Isabella ainda ressonava tranquilamente agarrada em mim e eu depositei um beijo em sua cabeça, antes de cuidadosamente me afastar e usar o ridículo e velho truque do travesseiro para que ela não notasse que estava sozinha na cama. Olhei no relógio vendo que pouco se passava das sete e me enfiei no chuveiro tomando uma ducha rápida, antes de seguir para o closet e me jogar em um par de jeans escuros e uma camisa gola pólo vermelha. Peguei um post it e uma caneta e escrevi um bilhete rapidamente.

_Saí para buscar seu carro com Jasper. Volto em breve. Sinta-se em casa._

_Edward._

Colei-o em um ponto estratégico que Isabella veria assim que abrisse os olhos, peguei as canecas e o pacote de cookie e levei até a cozinha. Saí do apartamento e, enquanto descia o elevador, disquei o número de Jasper algumas vezes e na terceira vez ele atendeu.

- Cara, são sete da manhã de um sábado - gemeu. - Não é possível que já temos trabalho a essa hora da manhã.

- Não é sobre trabalho - revirei os olhos. - Preciso de um favor.

- Agora?

- Sim, agora. Estou saindo de casa e já passo aí, esteja pronto em dez minutos.

- É melhor que seja algo importante - grunhiu desligando o telefone e eu soltei uma risada.

O elevador parou em alguns andares, algumas pessoas entraram e eu as cumprimentei cordialmente, apenas para não ser grosso, mas assim que o elevador parou no piso da garagem eu saí do mesmo sem dizer nada e fui direto para meu carro. Não demorei muito a chegar ao apartamento de Jasper e o mesmo já me esperava do lado de fora, usando óculos escuros e parecendo nada satisfeito por ter sido acordado antes do meio dia. Parei o carro e ele entrou.

- Então, o que posso fazer para você? - perguntou.

- Bom dia para você também, Jasper - gargalhei e arranquei o carro. - Preciso que vá comigo até o Graceland.

- O cemitério? O que diabos você quer fazer no cemitério a essa hora da manhã de um sábado?

- O carro de Isabella ficou lá e eu preciso levá-lo até a casa dela - respondi.

- Ah sim... Espera. O quê? O que o carro dela está fazendo lá?

- Com a chuva de ontem não achei seguro ela dirigir, então deixei o carro dela lá e ela foi junto comigo, no meu carro, para meu apartamento.

- Mas que porra? Cara, começa a contar desde o começo, eu não estou entendendo nada. Isabella passou a noite no seu apartamento? Isso quer dizer que vocês transaram?

- Sim, ela passou a noite no meu apartamento. E não, nós não transamos - revirei os parecia uma garota querendo detalhes. - O que aconteceu foi que ontem ela estava chateada e saiu dirigindo feito uma louca até o Graceland e eu fui atrás dela e aí começou aquela chuva, ela tava chorando e então levei ela pro meu apartamento, ela passou a noite lá. Nada aconteceu - disse e então parei. - Quero dizer, uma coisa aconteceu.

- Que seria?

- Eu agora sei que realmente posso me deixar levar no que eu sinto por Isabella e talvez me arriscar em uma relação mais séria.

Jasper arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada além de um "_boa sorte"_. Chegamos no cemitério um pouco depois e logo avistei o carro de Isabella, sendo que ele era um dos pouco que estavam estacionados ali. Entreguei a chave do meu carro para Jasper e disse para ele me seguir. Por alguma razão eu não queria que ele dirigisse o carro dela, então eu mesmo decidi levá-lo até a casa dela. Sorri quando sentei no banco do motorista, seu cheiro estava forte ali. Era um cheiro doce, completamente feminino e que me deixava completamente entregue. Ajustei o banco, puxando-o para trás um pouco, ajustei os retrovisores e logo estava saindo do cemitério com Jasper e seguindo em minha BMW. Eu poderia facilmente levar o carro dela até o meu apartamento e quando ela fosse embora ela poderia dirigir por si mesma, mas a ideia de ter mais um tempo com ela quando eu fosse levá-la para casa me parecia bem mais agradável, então eu logo estava parado em frente a enorme casa que ela vivia. Procurei o painel e achei o controle do portão e estacionei o carro ao lado do carro de Charlie. Vi que o celular de Isabella estava ali e resolvi que talvez ela fosse querê-lo, então peguei-o e desci do carro no exato momento em que a ouvi a porta da frente se abrir e então Charlie desceu as escadas na expectativa de ver sua filha ali, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele me viu.

A raiva que eu havia controlado mais cedo voltou e eu precisei me segurar para não parecer me importar demais. Não estava em meu lugar atacar Charlie, mas com toda certeza eu teria um conversa séria com minha irmã para saber como que ela teve a coragem de tocar no piano da mãe de Isabella.

- Oh, Edward. Hm... Bella não está com você? - ele indagou ainda procurando-a. Neguei com a cabeça sem saber se eu poderia confiar em minha voz para dizer algo. Sim, ele parecia preocupado e arrependido, mas isso não mudava muito as coisas. - Ah, certo. Ela está bem?

- Não - respondi sinceramente e respirei fundo antes de continuar. - Olha, Charlie, eu sei que não estou em nenhuma posição de te dizer isso, mas você precisa entender que o que você fez realmente magoou Isabella.

- Eu r-

Levantei a mão o impedindo de continuar, eu realmente não tinha que ouvir suas explicações e desculpas. Ele devia isso a garota completamente machucada deitada em minha cama naquele momento, não para mim.

- Eu volto mais tarde quando Isabella resolver que precisa ir embora. Talvez ela queira ter um tempo para conversa com aquela amiga dela, a Alice - me fiz de desentendido, sabendo que não podia mostrar saber muito sobre Isabella.

Charlie assentiu, parecendo um pouco nervoso com a minha reação. Talvez ele estivesse temendo que eu fizesse algo em relação a ele e a Carmen. Eu sabia que minha aprovação para o relacionamento dos dois o deixava nervoso. O que, naquele momento, eu achei bastante irônico. Despedi-me de Charlie resolvendo que não queria mais prolongar aquilo e sentindo uma súbita vontade de ter Isabella em meus braços novamente e voltei para meu carro onde Jasper já me esperava no banco do passageiro.

- O que foi tudo aquilo? - indagou e eu apena maneei a cabeça, não estava em meu lugar contar a história de Isabella.

- Charlie só precisa aprender a ter mais atenção nas coisas que ele faz, ou ele vai machucar ainda mais as pessoas que ama.

- Cara, aconteceu algo bem sério na noite passa, não? - indagou preocupado e eu apenas assenti. - E como Isabella está? Quero dizer, você falou que ela estava chorando, o que eu realmente nunca imaginei que fosse ver e-

- Ela é só uma garota machucada, Jasper - respirei fundo. - Algo que eu também nunca imaginei ser possível, mas atrás daquela garota provocante que eu encontro todo dia na academia e a garota mimada que não sabe lidar com a resposta _não_, tem uma garota que só precisa de cuidado.

- E é por isso que você percebeu que poder dar um chance a vocês dois - concluiu e eu assenti. - Fico feliz e realmente acho que isso pode dar certo.

- Eu sei - respondi, parando no sinal. - Eu também sei que ela não vai mudar da noite pro dia, quero dizer, eu sei que ela não vai ser essa garota que está agora deitada em minha cama para sempre. Eu sei que provavelmente amanhã ela já vai estar completamente provocante de volta. Sei que provavelmente ela vai continuar tendo algumas crises mimadas para cima da minha irmã e que ela vai demorar um pouco para notar que a vida não é assim como ela pensa.

- Mas você sabe que estando com ela você pode ajudá-la - ele finalizou.

- Exatamente. De qualquer forma, eu ainda sei que não posso me entregar e dar o que Isabella quer de primeira. Ia ser muito fácil e talvez não iria adiantar muita coisa.

- Você sabe que não transando com ela, além de deixá-la louca, você provavelmente vai sofrer de bolas azuis, certo? - indagou e eu assenti, grunhindo ao imaginar que seria tão difícil para mim quanto seria para ela. Merda. - Cara, boa sorte - disse dando uns tapinhas na meu ombro quando eu parei em frente ao seu apartamento.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa se divertir com outras coisas - eu declarei maliciosamente fazendo-o rir e sair do carro.

Antes de ir para meu apartamento, passei no drive-thru da Starbucks que tinha lá perto e comprei um café preto para mim e imaginei que Isabella gostaria de tomar um frappuccino e pedi um copo grande do frappuccino de caramelo, juntamente com dois pedaços de brownie. Entreguei atendente uma nota de dez dólares e disse que não precisava do troco então peguei o que havia pedido, indo direto para meu apartamento. Estacionei o carro em minha vaga e fui direto para o elevador, por ainda ser pouco mais de oito da manhã, o elevador estava vazio e eu agradeci por isso, pois assim não precisava parar em quase todo andar até chegar ao meu. Finalmente após alguns minutos o elevador parou no décimo oitavo andar e eu caminhei até a porta do meu apartamento, abrindo-a. Deixei as chaves e carteira na mesa ao lado da porta, e fui ate a cozinha, onde coloquei o que havia comprado na bancada e então fui para o quarto, sorrindo quando encontrei Isabella ainda deitada ali. Porém ela não estava dormindo. Seus olhos castanhos viraram para mim quando ela me viu pelo reflexo do espelho da porta do closet e ela sorriu abertamente, sentando-se um pouco na cama e se espreguiçando. Sorri ainda mais com a visão. Certamente eu não me cansaria de ter Isabella esparramada em minha cama. Especialmente quando eu pudesse tê-la ali completamente nua com meu corpo encaixado no seu. Segurei um gemido. _Em breve_, eu disse a mim mesmo.

Isabella soltou uma risada baixa, me olhando atentamente e provavelmente adivinhando que estava se passando em minha mente naquele momento, já que ela mordeu os lábios e me chamou com o dedo indicador para me juntar a ela na cama. Soltei um grunhido baixo e quando dei por mim eu já estava no colchão.

- Você demorou - disse fazendo um bico adorável o qual eu prontamente beijei. Isabella suspirou com o beijo e abriu os lábios para me dar mais acesso para aprofundar o mesmo. Apertei seu corpo no meu e beijei por alguns minutos, adorando ouvir seus suspiros e gemidos baixinhos enquanto minha língua tocava a sua e minha mão apertava sua cintura fina.

- Trouxe café da manhã - murmurei separando nossos lábios e lhe dei um último selinho antes de me afastar. - E também peguei seu celular, não sabia se você iria querer ligar para alguém ou algo do tipo.

- Hmm... você não aproveitou o fato de ele ser desbloqueado para ver aquelas fotos que eu mencionei, aproveitou? - murmurou brincando com a gola da minha camisa. Grunhi e ela soltou uma risada, me dando um beijo no pescoço e então se afastou. - Estou faminta. O que você trouxe?

- Espero que você goste de frappuccino de caramelo? - soltei mais com uma pergunta e ela assentiu sorrindo.

- É o meu favorito - mordeu os lábios, parecendo surpresa e feliz por eu ter adivinhado.

- Ótimo, vamos lá então - disse estendendo a mão para ela, que sorriu e aceitou.

Seguimos para a cozinha e um sorriso nasceu em meus lábios quando eu notei que ela não havia soltado minha mão por nem um segundo. Nem mesmo quando chegamos a cozinha e ela sentou-se na bancada enquanto eu sentei no banco. Tomamos nosso café da manhã improvisado com alguns toques aqui e ali. Em algum momento um pedaço do brownie caiu em uma das suas coxas maravilhosas que estavam perto de mim e eu aproveitei o momento para dar um beijo no local, pegando o pequeno pedaço nos lábios e então me afastei, sabendo que não era o momento para aquilo. Por mais que ambos quiséssemos aquilo, não era disso que Isabella precisava no momento.

Terminamos de comer e eu joguei os copos e vasilhas no lixo, e então ajudei Isabella a descer da bancada.

- Você quer ligar para alguém? Alice? Ou...? - indaguei e ela negou rapidamente, a cabeça baixa. - Certo. Quer assistir um pouco de televisão, então? - tentei novamente e ela soltou uma risada. - O que foi?

- Você - ela disse rindo. - Hmm... você é fofo quando está todo desconfortável e sem saber o que falar - disse mordendo os lábios e foi a minha vez de soltar uma risada.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você - disse dando um tapinha com a ponta do dedo na nariz dela e ela fez um bico emburrado. Maneei a cabeça e a puxei até a sala, ligando a televisão e me jogando no sofá.

Isabella achou que seria legal deitar junto comigo e então sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu peito enquanto eu fazia um carinho na lateral da sua barriga, onde a camisa havia levantado e sua pele macia estava exposta. Um seriado qualquer passava na televisão e eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, mas ter Isabella ali comigo me fez sentir bem. De uma forma completamente estranha e íntima. Nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas encarando a televisão e eu comecei a achar que Isabella havia adormecido novamente, quando ela inclinou a cabeça para cima e me encarou com curiosidade.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? - perguntou. Sua voz estava baixa e um pouco rouca, o que me fez estremecer um pouco.

- Isso o quê?

- Isso - respondeu apontando para nós dois como se fosse óbvio.

- Você preferia que eu não estivesse fazendo? - arqueei a sobrancelha, completamente confuso. Sim, eu sabia que era completamente estranha esta súbita mudança em nosso comportamento, e que estávamos pulando para um lado bem íntimo, quando nós dois deveríamos estar apenas brincando de seduzir um ao outro na academia. Mas eu realmente não me importava. Quero dizer, tudo parecia estar certo. Como se fazer aquilo fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Não - respondeu rapidamente. - Eu só fiquei um pouco confusa, só isso. Eu não imaginava que você fo-

- Isabella - eu disse a cortando -, eu sei que é divertido brincar na academia, é divertido esse nosso jogo de sedução que estamos jogando por meses. Sei também que é estranho termos cruzado essa linha tão repentinamente, mas... você realmente está se sentindo incomodada com isso? Você realmente queria que as coisas acontecessem apenas como uma brincadeira entre nós dois?

- Eu não sei - disse desviando o olhar, mas eu peguei a ponta do seu queixo e a fiz me olhar de volta. - É que ninguém nunca me tratou assim, então eu fiquei um pouco surpresa. Mas eu não estou desconfortável. Na verdade eu... hm... estou gostando disso?

- Ótimo - eu disse e puxei para um beijo longo. E ela imediatamente levou as mãos para meu cabelo.

**~x~**

Isabella e eu ficamos no sofá trocando alguns beijos e conversando por algumas horas, quando soube que provavelmente ela já estaria com fome, perguntei o que ela achava de comida chinesa, e quando ela disse preferir japonesa, liguei para um restaurante que conhecia e pedi nosso almoço. Enquanto ele não chegava, continuamos no sofá, já nos beijando mais intensamente e eu sabia que a parte adolescente safada dela estava querendo dominar o momento quando suas mãos começaram a passar pelas minhas costas por baixo da camisa, arranhando ali e me puxando para mais perto. Seus lábios começaram a ficar mais urgentes e intensos nos meus, ora sugando, ora dando algumas mordidinhas. Algumas vezes beijei seu pescoço, tentando diminuir o ritmo que ela estava impondo, mas ela bufava e voltava a me beijar.

- Uhn... droga - reclamou quando o porteiro avisou que o entregador estava subindo com nosso almoço e eu precisei me afastar do seu corpo quente e ofegante.

- Quietinha aí - alertei e fui até a minha carteira.

Abri a porta alguns minutos depois, peguei nossa comida, paguei o entregador dando a ele o troco como gorjeta e ele agradeceu com um sorriso sincero, mas quando vi que ele estava olhando para algo atrás de mim que, provavelmente, era Isabella, fechei a cara e agradeci-o, fechando a porta e me virando apenas para confirmar que Isabella não estava mais no sofá, mas sim atrás de mim. Estreitei os olhos para ela, que soltou uma risada gostosa antes de soltar um gemido baixinho falando que o cheiro estava uma delícia.

- Pedi duas porções de camarão no vapor com saquê.

- Hmm-hmm.

- Vamos comer então - disse e ela sorriu, decidindo por nós dois que comeríamos na sala.

Soltei uma risada e a segui.

O resto do dia passou assim. Isabella e eu comemos, conversamos, trocamos alguns beijos aqui e ali, conversamos um pouco mais, para logo voltarmos a nos beijar. Uma mão boba pode ou não ter rolado no meio disso tudo algumas vezes e ela então resolveu que iria tomar outro banho, já que suas roupas do dia anterior já estavam secas. Tentei não gemer quando liguei os fatos de que ela estava sem nada por baixo das minhas roupas e seu cheiro provavelmente estaria forte ali já que ela havia passado a noite inteira usando elas e falei que buscaria suas roupas na secadora. Ela assentiu sorrindo e eu soube que foi uma péssima ideia quando vi sua pequena calcinha de renda verde ali. Merda. Fechei os olhos respirando fundo e peguei todas as suas roupas que estavam ali, notando então que algumas roupas minhas também estavam na máquina. Balancei a cabeça tentando não pensar muito sobre isso e fui até o quarto. Isabella já estava dentro do banheiro quando eu cheguei lá, mas a porta espelhada do box estava fechada, então eu rapidamente entrei ali, avisando que suas roupas estavam na bancada e ela agradeceu.

Voltei para o quarto e me joguei na cama, olhando rapidamente no relógio e vendo que pouco de passava das quatro e meia e então fechei os olhos, passando a mão no rosto e suspirando. Alguns minutos depois senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e então Isabella tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto, sorrindo docemente e abaixando-se para depositar um beijo em meus lábios. Gemi um pouco, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que ela levasse sua língua ali, aprofundando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo pressionava um pouco mais no meu.

Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos e então ela sabia que não podia mais evitar e que ela precisava ir para casa mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela fez um biquinho dizendo que não se importava em ir mais tarde e eu apenas soltei uma risada, dando um beijo rápido nela e a ajudando a entrar em meu carro. O caminho foi silencioso e eu sabia que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa e ansiosa porque ela não parava de mexer aquelas pernas maravilhosas e também porque não parara de olhar para o relógio no painel do carro e morder os lábios. Quando paramos em um sinal, coloquei minha mão por cima da sua e ela deu um pulo, provavelmente por estar perdida em pensamentos e ter se assustado.

- Fica tranquila. Seu pai parecia muito arrependido - eu disse.

- Não é tão simples assim - ela disse desviando o olhar.

- Eu sei - concordei e arranquei o carro de novo.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava parando na porta da sua casa e ela soltou um longo suspiro, virando-se para mim e com um sorriso fraco.

- Tem certeza que eu preciso ir? - indagou.

- Sim, você precisa.

- Certo - bufou e eu acariciei sua bochecha, aproveitando o fato das janelas do meu carro serem fumê aproximei-me dela e a beijei com tudo o que tinha. - Ok, agora eu acho que posso ir - disse rindo um pouco e eu beijei-a novamente, porém desta vez apenas um leve encostar de lábios. - Obrigada.

Assenti, sabendo que ela não estava agradecendo somente pelo beijo. Ela estava agradecendo por cuidar dela e, de certa forma, por ter deixado aquela parede que me impedia de estar com ela de lado.

- Sempre que precisar - murmurei.

Ela saiu do carro em seguida e eu a observei abrir o portão e então subir as escadas. Antes de entrar de vez em casa, mesmo não podendo me ver, ela acenou brevemente e então abriu a porta. Soltei uma lufada de ar e arranquei o carro. Agora que Isabella estava em casa e provavelmente resolveria as coisas com o pai, era a minha vez de ter aquela conversa com Carmen e entender o que ela tinha na cabeça quando fez o que fez.

Peguei meu celular, ignorando as chamadas não atendidas e disquei seu número, respirando fundo quando ela atendeu.

- _Edward?_

- Carmen - eu disse seriamente. - Você está em casa agora?

- _Sim - _respondeu meio apreensiva, provavelmente estranhando meu tom. Eu não usava muito esse tom com ela. E da última vez em que havia usado não havia sido muito agradável para nenhum de nós dois. - _Aconteceu algo? Você ainda está com Bella? Como ela está?_

- A gente precisa conversar - disse ignorando suas perguntas e, após avisá-la que estava indo para seu apartamento naquele momento, finalizei a ligação.

* * *

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

**N/A: **_Boa tarde, meninas! E então, morreram na fofura deste capítulo também? Antes de tudo já vou dizer que não, a Bella não simplesmente dormiu ao lado do Edward e vai deixar de ser mimada e de fazer o que ela faz da noite pro dia, mas o que o pai dela fez com ela realmente vai mudar algumas coisas em seu comportamento... vocês verão isso no próximo capítulo que o POV é da Bella! Anyways... os dois agora estão no que eu chamo de fase inicial do relacionamento, agora que eles vão começar a ficar e ver no que vai dar e não só se pegar esporadicamente por aí. Ah, duas coisinhas... primeiro: faltam 130 reviews para 1000 (FF + Nyah), será que a gente consegue isso com esse capítulo e o próximo? :3 E segundo: muitos leitores novos - sejam bem vindos! - perguntaram o dia da postagem: ocorre 1 vez na semana, na SEXTA-FEIRA, e algumas vezes antes e/ou duas vezes na semana. Ok, essa nota ta ficando muito grande. Obrigada pelos reviews, vocês me mataram com os quase 70 reviews no capítulos passado! Beijos, beijos._

_**N/B:** Achei muito fofo esse momento deles na casa do Edward, não foi nada sexual, apenas carinho. Como a Brenda disse, a Bella não vai mudar da noite pro dia, afinal ninguém dorme de um jeito e acorda de outro. O que o Charlie fez realmente a magoou e vai de certa forma abrir os olhos dela para algumas coisas. As mudanças vão acontecer na hora certa. Comentem ;) Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Feliz ABM-feira. Desculpem o atraso no horário... leiam a nota final! Boa leitura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Eu saí do carro de Edward sentindo uma sensação nova e estranha, porém extremamente confortável e boa, crescer em mim e segurei a vontade de suspirar e gritar de felicidade. Ele havia ido atrás de mim no dia anterior. Por alguma razão, ele havia ido atrás de mim. E ele havia tomado conta de mim. Edward me tirou da chuva e me levou até o seu apartamento, onde prontamente me ofereceu seu chuveiro quente e roupas limpas simplesmente para que eu não adoecesse. Ele me abraçou enquanto eu chorava e ficou em silêncio, sabendo que aquilo era o que eu mais precisava no momento. Deus... Ele acordou no meio da madrugada e fez chocolate quente apenas porque achou que aquilo ia me fazer sentir melhor. E fez. Ele não me pressionou a nada. Não forçou um clima inexistente, não tentou transar comigo ou se aproveitou do momento e situação. Ele conversou comigo e realmente me escutou. Eu vi que em seus olhos ele não estava enxergando aquilo como se fosse apenas algum surto de uma garota mimada, como ele havia me olhado no dia da receita. Naquele momento ele apenas escutou e compreendeu, não houve julgamentos ali. E então, quando eu acordei novamente já de manhã, ele não estava na cama comigo. Foi estranho como eu fiquei desesperada pensando que estava sozinha e que tudo podia ter sido só um sonho, mas perto da cama havia uma nota falando que ele havia ido buscar o meu carro. Ele não precisava fazer isso, mas ele fez. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Edward chegou trazendo café da manhã pra mim e eu me senti tão bem com o fato de ele estar realmente cuidado de mim, que não resisti ao começar a imaginar se caso nós dois entrássemos em uma relação realmente séria, ele sempre me trataria assim.

O dia havia passado desta forma. Não saímos do seu apartamento e passamos praticamente todo o tempo jogados em seu sofá. Conversando, nos conhecendo melhor, assistindo televisão e, claro, nos beijando. Mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foi que, mesmo com toda a tensão sexual que havia entre nós, todo o desejo desesperado de algum contato físico mais íntimo que eu sentia e ele também, naquele momento enquanto eu estava em seus braços no sofá não havia pressa ou algo do tipo. Não havia aquela tensão toda. Éramos apenas duas pessoas que se... gostavam e estavam uma aproveitando a companhia da outra. Sem insinuações sexuais, sem provocações. Apenas beijos intensos, lentos e que me deixaram com as pernas completamente bambas. Por sorte eu estava no sofá, pois não seria capaz de andar com elas caso precisasse. É claro que em alguns momentos eu me perdia no beijo e meus hormônios queriam controlar a situação, mas para meu desgosto, Edward sempre achava uma forma de diminuir o ritmo. Mas no final das contas, de certa forma, eu realmente gostei que tivesse acontecido daquela forma. Sem pressa, apenas nós dois. Era estranho, pois enquanto eu estava em seu apartamento, era como se houvesse uma pequena bolha ali. Eu vagamente conseguia pensar em meu pai, em Carmen e nos fato de que ela estava tocando o piano da minha mãe. Entretanto, chegou uma hora do dia na qual Edward infelizmente precisou me levar para casa e bastou que eu saísse do carro para que a bolha se estourasse e tudo voltasse a ser como havia sido no momento em que eu saí correndo de casa no dia anterior.

Soltei um suspiro, sabendo que não poderia ficar parada na porta o resto da minha vida e que também não poderia simplesmente sair correndo e voltar para Edward, muito embora a última opção fosse exatamente aquilo que eu mais queria fazer no momento. Por mais estranho que soasse em minha cabeça. Girei a maçaneta da porta e entrei, notando como tudo estava silencioso, exatamente como costumava ser. Não precisei dar dois passos e então meu pai apareceu me olhando completamente preocupado e com uma expressão arrependida no rosto. Mas aquilo não me fez amolecer.

- Bella, meu bem, eu realmente sinto muito - ele disse apressado, vindo até onde eu estava e eu notei que ele parecia estar chorando pelo fato de seus olhos estarem um pouco vermelhos. - Eu me deixei levar no momento. Eu... eu... sinto tanta de ouvir o piano que quando Carmen esbarrou na te-

Fechei os olhos sabendo que eu realmente não queria ouvir nada daquilo no momento.

- Eu estou cansada - disse cortando-o e minha voz saiu um pouco mais fria do que eu mesma esperava. - Vou subir e tomar um banho.

- Bella, por fav-

- Não acho que descerei para o jantar também. Como disse, estou cansada e provavelmente irei direto para a cama - cortei-o novamente. Provavelmente demoraria a dormir, uma vez que pouco se passava das sete da noite, mas eu fingir não notar. Soltei um bocejo forçado e murmurei um _boa noite_.

Sem esperar por alguma resposta, desviei de onde ele estava e segui para as escadas, indo direto para meu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Uma vez que estava no mesmo, fui logo tirando minha blusa da academia, os shorts e tênis também. Não iria tomar outro banho, já havia tomado um na casa de Edward e eu não queria tirar o cheiro masculino e amadeirado do sabonete dele, de alguma forma estranha me fazia sentir como se eu ainda estivesse com ele. Soltei um suspiro desta vez desesperado, minha cabeça estava confusa e então me joguei na cama estremecendo com o fato do edredom estar gelado. Meu celular vibrou ao meu lado e peguei-o, notando que havia dezenas de chamadas não atendidas, mensagens de voz e mensagens de texto. A maioria pertencia ao meu pai, havia algumas de Carmen e eu me perguntei mentalmente como ela tinha coragem de tentar me ligar. Havia algumas de Alice também, provavelmente meu pai ligou para ela. Ignorei todas as chamadas não atendidas e mensagens de voz, indo direto para as mensagens de texto, onde também havia uma boa parte do meu pai. Apaguei todas sem me importar em ler e então vi as de Alice. Havia dez mensagens dela. Suspirei e comecei a ler.

_~ Então... Edward já te ligou ou deu sinal de vida? - Alice._

_~ Eu estava brincando com você na outra mensagem! Não fica chateada. Te amo s2 - Alice._

_~ Bella, seu pai me ligou. Vc ta bem? Cadê você? Me liga! - Alice._

_~ ? - Alice._

_~ Bella? Por que você não está atendendo? - Alice._

_~ Estou preocupada. Cadê você? - Alice._

_~ Bella, por favor... - Alice._

_~ Me dá pelo menos um sinal de vida. Estou preocupada! - Alice._

_~ Se você estiver vendo isso e me ignorando eu vou te bater! Caralho, me diz onde vc tá! - Alice._

_~ Seu pai me ligou de novo e disse que você está com o Edward... Alguma coisa que devo saber? - Alice._

Revirei os olhos com o seu desespero, mas sorri sabendo que se fosse ao contrário, eu estaria exatamente como ela, ou talvez pior. Pensei em ligar para ela, mas eu realmente não queria falar naquele momento. Talvez eu estivesse sendo egoísta ou idiota, mas ficar em silêncio era tudo que eu mais precisava no momento. Além do mais eu realmente precisava conversar com ela pessoalmente. Então, ao invés de ligar, desbloqueei o celular novamente e digitei uma mensagem que a deixaria satisfeita. Pelo menos por agora.

~_ Desculpa, estava sem meu celular. Sim... estava com Edward, mas nada do que você está pensando aconteceu. Aconteceu uma merda ontem e não é conversa para telefone. Vem aqui amanhã? Preciso da minha melhor amiga. :( - Bella._

Apertei enviar e não mais do que alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou novamente avisando que havia uma nova mensagem.

_~ Graças a Deus! Posso ir aí agora se quiser... mas provavelmente você quer ficar sozinha. Acertei? Tenha certeza que eu serei a primeira coisa que você verá amanhã. Fica bem. Te amo! - Alice._

_~ Você me conhece bem. Também te amo, muito. - Bella._

Deixei o celular de lado e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, encarando o teto vazio do quarto e me perguntando quando tanta coisa começou a acontecer em minha vida. Eu não sabia quando eu iria superar o fato de que outra mulher tocou o piano da minha mãe, quando nem mesmo eu conseguia fazer tal coisa. Talvez eu nunca superasse, no final das contas. Fechei os olhos e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta disso, eu já estava chorando novamente. Desta vez sem ninguém me abraçando e me dando a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

**~x~**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com batidas exigentes na porta do meu quarto e grunhi, saindo da cama e me arrastando até a porta na intenção de parar aquele barulho, porém, quando abri, dei de cara com uma Alice me analisando milimetricamente. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável, sabendo que eu havia chorado boa parte da noite, então de repente os braços pequenos dela estavam ao meu redor e ela me abraçava apertado. Suspirei em seu abraço e me deixei chorar novamente, feliz porque minha amiga estava aqui e então iríamos conversar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? - indaguei quando nos afastamos, mesmo que eu não estivesse realmente irritada ou algo do tipo. Eu só não sabia como começar.

- Eu prometi que viria. - Ela sorriu e então abaixou-se para pegar algo no corredor e eu sorri quando notei que era dois potes de Ben & Jerry's em uma bandeja juntamente com torradas francesas e dois copos gigantes de suco de laranja. - Pelo o que fiquei sabendo a senhorita não jantou ontem à noite. Vamos comer, mas antes pelo amor de Deus, veste alguma coisa.

Fiz uma careta, notando que ainda estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e ela entrou no quarto, fechei a porta atrás dela e segui até o closet, onde joguei uma camisola de algodão em meu corpo e então voltei para o quarto onde Alice me esperava. Caímos na cama e ela gesticulou para a bandeja agora depositada entre nós duas e começamos a comer em silêncio. Fingi não notar o olhar de Alice em mim e apenas enfiei alguns pedaços da torrada francesa em minha boca, me surpreendendo quando notei que eu havia acabado comendo todas as três que ela havia feito para mim. Sim, eu estava faminta.

- Obrigada, Allie - murmurei verdadeiramente. - Estava uma delícia.

- Disponha - disse sorrindo e retirou a bandeja da cama, colocando no sofázinho que havia ali. Sabia que pela temperatura fria do quarto o sorvete não derreteria tão cedo, além do mais eu não queria sorvete no momento. - Certo, o que aconteceu ontem?

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos rapidamente, antes de abrir a boca e começar a falar tudo o que havia acontecido. Contei sobre como eu cheguei em casa mais cedo para surpreender meu pai, como ela já sabia, e então em como encontrei aquela coisa ruiva sentada no piano da minha mãe tocando algo para meu pai. Em como eu corri para o cemitério e Edward foi atrás. Contei sobre ele cuidar de mim e sobre como as coisas pareciam diferentes enquanto eu estava no apartamento dele. Contei sobre a confusão na minha cabeça, em sobre como eu queria gritar e surtar como uma adolescente pelo o que aconteceu com Edward, mas como eu não conseguia por estar chateada demais com o que aconteceu com Charlie. Ela ouvia tudo atentamente, como se estivesse analisando cada coisa que eu dizia e quando por fim eu contei sobre a parte em que eu cheguei em casa e vim para o quarto, suspirei e limpei algumas lágrimas que haviam caído. Surpreendentemente eu não sentia aquelas como lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de raiva.

- Oh... wow - Alice murmurou e então respirou fundo. - Primeiro de tudo: onde Charlie estava com a cabeça quando deixou Carmen tocar no piano? Eu sei que desde o início eu te falo para procurar ser mais compreensiva sobre o relacionamento dele com ela e sobre como ele também merece ser feliz, mas pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou. - Ele realmente pisou na bola desta vez. Se eu já estou morrendo de raiva, imagina você? Ai, amiga, eu sinto tanto - disse me abraçando apertado. - Sabe... eu sei que disse para você tomar cuidado sobre a forma como julgava a Carmen, mas sinceramente eu estou começando a concordar com você.

- Eu sei! - exclamei. - Eu não acredito que ela teve a coragem de tocar no piano... Eu estou tão puta com ela, Alice. Tão puta. Mas o pior de tudo foi que meu pai sabe o quanto o piano significa pra mim e mesmo assim ele deixou aquela... aquela ruiva dos infernos tocar nele! Como ele pode, Alice? - exaltei-me. - De todas as coisas que ele podia ter feito, nada se compara a isso. Eu fiquei realmente brava sobre a receita que ele passou para ela, sabe? Mas isso... o piano... não tem desculpas. Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir esquecer o que vi, nunca vou conseguir passar por isso.

- Eu sinto tanto, Bella - disse me apertando em um abraço e então me soltou. - Eu nunca pensei que Charlie pudesse ser tão... argh... eu odeio ter que xingar ele, mas ele está agindo feito um idiota!

- Eu sei que ele está arrependido - eu disse me jogando em meus travesseiros e Alice deitou ao meu lado. Coloquei as mãos em minha barriga e fiquei entrelaçando meus dedos. - Eu pude ver aquilo em seus olhos, mas ainda assim... E se for assim todas as vezes? Quero dizer... e se for como o noivado e então como a receita? Ele pede desculpas e depois faz algo que vai me magoar? - suspirei. - Eu estou tão cansada disso tudo. Tão cansada.

- Eu sei - suspirou também e me abraçou de novo por alguns segundos antes de se afastar e se sentar na cama. - Volto logo. Vou levar os sorvetes para o congelador para que possamos comer mais tarde.

Assenti para ela e voltei a brincar com meus dedos, encarando o teto e tentando esvaziar minha mente, quando meu celular vibrou em alguma parte da cama e eu tateei debaixo dos travesseiros até encontrá-lo e vi que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem. Sorri abertamente quando vi que se tratava de Edward e rapidamente a abri.

_~ Bom dia, Isabella. Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido bem entre seu pai e você. E espero que esteja bem também. Tenha um bom dia! - Edward._

Soltei uma gargalhada do seu jeito desajeitado em falar comigo por mensagem, mas ao mesmo tempo achando incrivelmente fofo o fato de ele ter se preocupado em me mandar uma mensagem para saber como eu estava. Mordi os lábios e comecei a mandar uma resposta.

_~ Bom dia, Edward. Não falei muito com o meu pai... não estava no clima, sabe? Sim, estou bem. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo e por cuidar de mim ontem. :) - Bella._

_~ Fico feliz em ouvir que está bem. E eu não fiz nada demais. Não é como se dormir ao seu lado fosse alguma tortura ou algo assim. - Edward._

Mordi os lábios, soltando uma risadinha e notando que apenas em falar um pouco com ele já melhorava meu humor em uma maneira completamente inexplicável.

_~ Não é uma tortura então? E eu aqui pensando que ter meu corpo pressionado ao seu causaria algum efeito... Devo ter me enganado. - Bella._

_~ Isabella... você sabe muito bem o que faz comigo, mas não posso dizer que não gostei de ter você em meus braços por uma noite. - Edward._

_~ Estava apenas brincando. :p E sim, eu realmente tenho que concordar com você. Dormir em seus braços foi... - Bella._

_~ Foi o quê? - Edward._

_~ Ah, você sabe... - Bella._

_~ Acho que não sei. Talvez você deva refrescar minha memória, Isabella. - Edward._

_~ Argh. Ok. Dormir em seus braços foi bom, tá legal? Satisfeito? - Bella._

_~ Espero fazer isso novamente em breve e em outras circunstâncias. - Edward._

_~ E fazer outras coisas também. - Bella._

_~ Definitivamente. - Edward._

Joguei minha cabeça de novo no travesseiro e um sorriso realmente sincero nasceu em meus lábios com os pensamentos das _outras coisas_ que em breve eu faria com Edward. O fato de poucas palavras dele me deixarem assim era tão estranho que eu realmente não sabia como lidar com isso. Mesmo com ele não estando aqui comigo, enquanto conversávamos por mensagem foi como se outra bolha fosse criada, exatamente como aconteceu em seu apartamento. Deixei um suspiro feliz escapar e no mesmo segundo Alice entrou no quarto me olhando com os olhos estreitos.

- Você pode me explicar o motivo de estar sorrindo tanto assim sendo que eu saí daqui tem menos de dez minutos e você estava toda pensativa e distante?

Ponderei alguns segundos mentalmente e então sabendo que contaria para ela de qualquer jeito mesmo, estiquei o celular em sua direção e ela o pegou, lendo atentamente as mensagens antes de um sorriso se abrir em seus lábios.

- Então você e Edward, uh? - indagou baixo, provavelmente pensando que meu pai poderia estar do outro lado da porta.

- Yep.

- Você não me contou bem o que aconteceu no apartamento dele - resmungou deitando ao meu lado na cama. - Obviamente vocês não transaram, mas eu sinto que algo mudou. O que aconteceu lá?

- Eu não sei dizer - suspirei agoniada. - Ele me levou lá, então eu tomei um banho, vesti suas roupas e deitei em sua cama com ele me abraçando enquanto eu chorava. Ele não tentou me beijar, ou se aproveitar de mim, sabe? Apesar de toda nossa tensão e tal... Ele só me abraçou. Mais nada. E estranhamente foi bom estar só em seus braços, sem todo o propósito sexual da coisa - disse e Alice deu uma risadinha. - Então eu acordei de madrugada, ainda em seus braços e foi quando eu me lembrei que ele estava me ignorando a semana inteira.

- E ele estava? - arqueou a sobrancelha e eu neguei, murmurando que era trabalho. - Eu te falei - vangloriou-se, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. - Enfim, continua.

- Certo. Então ele riu, achando absurdo eu pensar que ele estava me ignorando e então me puxou para um beijo lento e foi... - suspirei. Havia sido um beijo sensual, lento, sem pressa. - Enfim, ele então nos fez chocolate quente e tomamos e eu... hmm... contei para ele sobre o lance do piano e tal. Quero dizer, ele não perguntou ou forçou, mas eu... sei lá... senti que precisava contar? - disse meio que soando como uma pergunta e ela assentiu com os olhos arregalados. Eu não falava sobre o piano para ninguém. - Na manhã seguinte acordei com ele falando que havia comprado café da manhã e após alguns beijos aqui e ali fomos tomar.

Continuei a contar o que havia acontecido no dia. Cada mínimo detalhe das conversas, dos beijos e dos quase amasso no sofá. Contei até mesmo da pequena crise de ciúmes que ele teve porque o entregador havia me secado. É claro que eu fingi não notar, achando muito mais divertido mudar de assunto e provocá-lo enquanto gemia e comia nosso almoço. Alice soltou uma gargalhada, murmurando algo sobre sermos impossíveis e eu sorri.

- Enfim... como eu te falei, não aconteceu nada _naquele_ sentido, mas, se uma forma, eu senti que a atmosfera entre nós dois mudou, sabe? Senti como se mesmo que sem palavra, algo em nossa "relação" mudou ali mesmo - disse fazendo sinal de aspas quando citei sobre nossa relação. Nós não tínhamos exatamente uma. - Como se tivéssemos atravessado alguma linha imaginária, algum limite, eu não sei... como se agora finalmente fôssemos tentar ter algo e ver aonde isso vai levar. Faz sentido?

- De uma forma estranha, mas faz - ela concordou sorrindo e me abraçou apertado. - Eu achei lindo que ele foi atrás de você e cuidou de você mesmo vocês dois não tendo nenhuma obrigação um com o outro.

- Eu também - concordei sorrindo. - Mas foi tudo tão... _natural_, que eu realmente nem me toquei. Acho que ele também não.

- Isso é só mais uma prova de que vocês devem tentar e ver aonde isso vai - disse e eu assenti. - Ok, já falamos muito por hoje. Que tal irmos lá para a sala e assistirmos algum filme enquanto tomamos sorvete?

- Tudo bem - concordei. - Mas primeiro preciso fazer xixi, sério, estou enrolando faz uma hora e também lavar o rosto - disse correndo pro banheiro e Alice riu.

Algum tempo depois já estávamos jogadas nos sofás da sala com nossos potes de Ben & Jerry's em mãos. Meu pai não havia tentado falar comigo e eu realmente agradeci. Alice provavelmente falou algo com ele, pois eu sabia que caso contrário, ele estaria buscando uma oportunidade a cada dois minutos. Alice e eu fizemos uma mini-maratona de filmes de comédia romântica pelo resto da manhã e boa parte da tarde também e em algum ponto eu acabei cochilando, pois algum tempo depois eu acordei e não estava exatamente no sofá, mas sim em minha cama e com o cobertor por cima de mim. Eu sabia muito bem que aquilo havia sido meu pai e ninguém mais. O quarto ainda estava claro, o que indicava que ainda não havia anoitecido, mas eu não sentia vontade de descer. Por alguma razão eu me sentia cansada e só queria dormir. Provavelmente pelo fato dos últimos acontecimentos. Peguei meu celular para verificar que horas eram e vi que não era mais do que quarto e meia da tarde. Vi também que havia uma mensagem e abri, revirando os olhos quando vi que se tratava de Alice.

_~ Você acabou cochilando e eu precisava ir para casa. Converse c/ Charlie, okay? Nos vemos amanhã na escola. s2 - Alice._

_~ Obrigada por vir hoje, foi muito importante. Vou pensar se converso com ele ou não... Até amanhã! - Bella._

Bloqueei o celular e em poucos segundos eu já estava fechando os olhos novamente e me deixando ser guiada pelo sono e pelo cansaço.

**~x~**

_Abri os olhos algum tempo depois me sentindo ainda extremamente cansada, meu corpo doía um pouco e eu estalei o pescoço, notando que eu não estava mais em meu quarto, mas sim de volta no sofá da sala. Cocei os olhos devido a claridade repentina e me levantei do sofá. Notando como algumas coisas na sala estavam completamente diferentes, ao começar pelo fato de a enorme televisão 55 polegadas tela de plasma que não estava ali, juntamente com o aparelho de DVD e blue-ray. Em seu lugar estava uma televisão mais antiga, assim como o resto dos aparelhos ali. O sofá também não parecia ser exatamente o mesmo. Franzi o cenho e resolvi sair da sala, estremecendo quando uma rajada de ar frio bateu em mim._

_Saí da sala de televisão, estranhando que a decoração do resto da casa também estava um pouco diferente. Apenas alguns pequenos detalhes como alguns móveis, eletrônicos e ao passar pela cozinha notei que alguns eletrodomésticos também. O que diabo estava acontecendo? Virei em direção as escadas da casa e comecei a subir em direção a mesma, pausando no meio dela quando um choro abafado de criança soou no andar superior. Quem poderia ser? Agitada e completamente curiosa, subi as escadas mais rapidamente, até parar em uma das salas e então congelar com a cena que vi a seguir._

_No sofá havia uma criança pequena, os cabelos longos e em um tom castanho avermelhado caindo pelos seus pequenos ombros com leves ondas. Ela chorava de cabeça baixa, olhando para suas mãos que estavam em seu colo. Mas o que realmente me chocou foi quando eu vi a figura parada ao lado dela olhando-a com repreensão, pois ali estava uma pessoa que eu não via a basicamente dez anos. Minha mãe._

_Senti meu coração acelerar, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, então a garotinha levantou o rosto banhado em lágrimas e eu arregalei os olhos quando os olhos redondos e castanhos dela me encararam. Aquela era eu. Quero dizer, aquela era uma versão minha aos sete anos de idade e por alguma razão eu estava chorando._

_- Mas, mamãe - a Bella criança disse fazendo um bico e olhando para minha mãe através dos longos cílios. - Eu não gosto de ficar de castigo._

_- É exatamente por isso que se chama castigo, Isabella - ela respondeu séria, mas eu vi que ela tentava esconder um sorriso._

_- Mas... mas..._

_- Sem mais nem menos - minha mãe disse e se levantou. - O que você fez foi errado e você precisa entender isso._

_- Mas eu não quero! - berrou._

_- Isabella Swan, olhe o tom de voz que você usa com a sua mãe! Peça desculpas._

_- Não peço não! - resmungou voltando a olhar para baixo e eu notei um movimento vindo da escada._

_Virei a cabeça e encontrei meu pai subindo as escadas apressadamente. Sem parecer me notar ali, ele passou direto por mim e foi até onde a minha versão criança estava._

_- Papai! - disse saindo do sofá e correndo em direção a Charlie, jogando seus pequenos bracinhos ao redor dele e o abraçando apertado._

_- O que houve, princesa? - ele perguntou a segurando em seu colo e limpando o rostinho molhado com a mão livre. - Por que você está chorando, uh?_

_- A mamãe não me ama mais - murmurou enfiando o rosto no pescoço dele e fungando._

_- É claro que a mamãe ama você, princesa - ele disse olhando alarmado para minha mãe que apenas suspirou e olhou para a janela. Meu eu pequeno começou a chorar mais alto, se apertando em meu pai. - É impossível não amar você._

_- Mas ela quer me colocar de castigo - disse baixinho e eu tive uma estranha sensação de déjà vu._

_- Meu bem, não precisa chorar por isso, ok? - disse, mas a mini-Bella continuou assim mesmo. - Escuta só, que tal a gente passar uma semana na Disney? Você pode conhecer suas princesas favoritas e tirar uma foto com o Mickey._

_- Eu posso? - perguntou esperançosa, parando o choro e o encarando com os olhos brilhando._

_- Claro que s-_

_- Não, você não pode pois está de castigo - minha mãe interferiu, fazendo a mini-Bella resmungar e fazer biquinho, ameaçando que iria chorar novamente. - Charlie, será que podemos conversar um minutinho?_

_- Claro, amor - respondeu e me colocou, quero dizer, colocou a mini-Bella no chão. - Papai volta logo, ok?_

_- Kay._

_Ele andou calmamente até o corredor, mais uma vez passando direto por mim e eu estava certa de que ninguém ali conseguia me ver. Soltei um suspiro e me virei em direção a eles, muito embora eu já desconfiasse do que aconteceria a seguir._

_- Charlie! - minha mãe ralhou meio que sussurrando, meio que gritando. - Você não pode fazer essas coisas._

_- O que eu fiz?_

_- O que você fez? Por Deus, Charlie - jogou as mãos para o alto em frustração. - Eu coloquei Bella de castigo porque ela tem sido egoísta e manhosa na escola e você a oferece uma viagem a Disney e ainda por cima quando estamos em período de aula?_

_- Eu só queria fazer ela parar de chorar - se defendeu. - Não há nenhum problema em querer levar minha filha para a Disney!_

_- Não, não há. Realmente._

_- Então..._

_- Não há nenhum problema em levar sua filha para a Disney quando ela não estiver de castigo e em época de aula! Eu realmente não sei o que se passa em sua cabeça._

_- Não é como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime! - exasperou-se, coisa que ele raramente fazia. Meu pai era uma pessoa bastante explosiva quando se tratava do trabalho e coisas que ele achava irritante, entretanto ele realmente se segurava o máximo quando sua reação seria jogada para uma pessoa na qual ele se importava. - Eu só queria fazer minha filha feliz._

_- E você pode, mas não quando ela está de castigo!_

_- O que há de errado? Ela estaria comigo._

_- Meu bem, se ela está de castigo isso significa nada de diversão - explicou o óbvio e ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu amo você, Charlie, amo mesmo... mas algumas vezes não sei o que se passa em sua cabeça. Nós temos que ser firmes com ela, querido. Ou quando ela crescer será um desastre._

_- Só é difícil - ele disse e minha mãe suspirou, dando um selinho nele e dizendo que olharia se o jantar já estava começando a ser feito._

_A mini-Bella apareceu no vão da porta olhando atentamente para meu pai, os olhos castanhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, porém bastantes curiosos. Charlie suspirou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, puxando-a para seu colo._

_- Nós não vamos mais para a Disney, papai? - perguntou baixinho, brincando com a gravata dele._

_- Não, princesa - suspirou e a mini-Bella fez um bico de choro. - Mas que tal se amanhã depois da escola o papai levar você naquela loja de brinquedos que você ama?_

_- Aquela que vende todas as Barbies do mundo? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando de felicidade._

_- Essa mesmo - sorriu. _

_- Posso comprar a coleção nova da Barbie sereia? - perguntou agora animada. - Elas parecem peixes, papai. Mas são meninas. E ela tem o cabelo rosa também, igual algodão doce - soltou uma risadinha. - Por que o meu cabelo não é rosa, papai?_

_- Você pode ter quantas quiser. E seu cabelo é lindo, parece chocolate. Muito mais gostoso que algodão doce, não?_

_- Eba! - comemorou batendo palmas e eu fui me sentindo cada vez mais distante da cena que acontecia ali. - Amo você, papai._

_- O papai também te ama, princesa - disse beijando sua testa._

Acordei um pouco ofegante, notando que estava de volta ao meu quarto e me sentei na cama, soltando um grito quando vi a figura sentada ao meu lado. Pensei estar sozinha, mas então ali estava meu pai me olhando extremamente preocupado. Encolhi os ombros e me afundei mais no travesseiro. Não estava pronta para falar com ele.

- Bella, meu bem - ele disse arrumando o cobertor em mim. Aparentemente eu tinha me mexido muito enquanto dormia. - Você estava tendo um sonho agitado? Não parava de mexer.

- Hmm... quantas horas? - mudei de assunto.

- Um pouco depois das dez - ele respondeu e eu assenti sem falar nada. - Olha, princesa, eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Eu nunca quis magoá-la de nenhuma forma. Nunca foi minha intenção. Te ver triste é a última coisa que eu quero - disse enquanto fazia um carinho em meu cabelo. Desviei o olhar dele e permaneci em silêncio. - Fala comigo, por favor, princesa.

- Você não queria me magoar, mas magoou.

- Eu sinto muito, por favor - implorou. - Eu posso compensar por isso. E se no final de semana seguinte nós dois fôssemos sozinhos para Nova York? Podíamos olhar seu apartamento para a faculdade e então você podia ter um dia livre para gastar o que quisesse na quinta avenida. Como isso soa? O que você acha da ideia?

- Talvez você devesse levar sua _noiva_ - respondi olhando em seus olhos. - Tenho certeza de que ela irá aproveitar bem.

- Bel-

- Eu preciso voltar a dormir. Tenho escola amanhã.

Fechei os olhos com força, não acreditando que mais uma vez ele estava tentando resolver as coisas de tal forma. Eu começava a chorar, ele me levava para minha loja favorita de brinquedos. Ele chegou atrasado para me buscar, eu ganhei uma bicicleta nova. Eu chorava porque minha mãe não queria me dar algo, ele prometia comprar assim mesmo. Estava chateada porque ele só queria saber de trabalho e tinha pouco tempo para mim, ele pagou então uma viagem para visitar meu primo em Paris. Atrasou algumas noites importantes para o jantar, e foi assim que consegui meu carro. Querendo me preparar para apresentar sua namorada, ele me deixou ir para a Califórnia no verão. Fiquei triste por causa do seu noivado, ele me emprestou o iate para dar uma festa e me ofereceu um dia no shopping com o cartão de crédito sem limites. Era sempre assim... mas eu sabia que não podia mais aceitar essas coisas, por mais que eu gostasse de recebê-las, eu não podia ser comprada com um prêmio de consolação quando ele quebrasse meu coração mais uma vez.

Soltei um suspiro forçado, indicando que eu já estava dormindo, e ele se levantou da cama parecendo derrotado ao suspirar pesadamente.

- Boa noite, princesa, eu te amo - foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes da porta se fechar e a luz do quarto ser apagada mais uma vez. _Boa noite, papai, eu também amo você, _respondi em pensamentos.

* * *

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

**N/A: **_Primeiro: desculpa por postar tão tarde assim, eu competamente esqueci! Sobre o preview, também não deu pra mandar... minha cabeça ta uma confusão! Só estou postando hoje porque o capítulo já estava pronto e tal. Enfim... Muitas acharam que a Bella ia fazer o barraco do século e ia estapear a Carmen, mas como falei, ela não é assim! Tratamento do silêncio é muito mais a cara dela, não acham? E por falar em achar algo, o que acharam do Edward preocupado com ela e mandando mensagem logo cedo? Um fofo, não? Muitas também queria/acharam que a primeira vez deles ia rolar já agora, mas não tem como. Não era o momento para aquilo. Agora esse flashback é muito importante para entender como a Bella foi criada pelo Charlie desde nova, e como ela formou essa personalidade mimada que tem tudo o que quer all the time. Eu disse que o que o Charlie fez com o piano ia afetar a Bella de alguma forma. Foi o que esperavam? Ela está começando a mudar, aos poucos, e começando a enxergar que não é certo se deixar ser comprada. Agora quem tem que abrir os olhos é o Charlie, uh? Muito obrigada pelos reviews no outro capítulo, vocês me deixaram sem palavras com mais de 70 reviews nos dois sites! Ah, já falei no grupo e falarei aqui, quando a fic chegar a 1000 reviews(Nyah + FF) provavelmente terá uma surpresa... mas ainda não sei o que! Beijos, beijos e até a próxima ABM-feira._

**N/B:** _O apoio do Edward no momento que a Bella estava mais frágil, foi de imensa importância para ela. É bom tem algo além da atração inevitável entre eles, prova que eles não são apenas o 'tesão'. A Alice é uma ótima amiga para ela, imagino que tenha feito cara feia pro Charlie u.u Esse sonho da Bella pode explicar muito sobre a personalidade, seu estilo mimado, como Charlie a criou. Talvez ela precisava dessa mágoa, para finalmente ver que não pode aceitar presentes sempre que o pai fizer algo que a machuque. Definitivamente não é assim que se resolve os problemas. Agora, será que o Charlie vai perceber isso? Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Feliz ABM-feira, meninas! Boa leitura (:**

* * *

**Capítulo Dezessete – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

A sexta-feira nunca havia demorado tanto para chegar quando nesta semana. Parecia que o tempo estava fazendo de propósito tudo que estava ao seu alcance para deixar a semana ainda mais longa. Soltei uma lufada de ar, agradecendo pelo fato de eu estar na minha última aula do dia e continuei a observar os muffins de banana com pedacinhos de chocolate que eu estava fazendo. O cheiro estava delicioso, mas era difícil saber se era o meu que cheirava assim, uma vez que a sala inteira estava preparando a mesma receita. Rosalie suspirou ao meu lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas e eu a encarei confusa.

- Algum problema? - indaguei.

- Não muito - respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. - Eu acho que coloquei pouco açúcar na massa.

- Ah... relaxa, se você tiver colocado pouco açúcar, os pedacinhos de chocolate vão adoçar a receita - assegurei-a. - Além do mais, qualquer coisa é só dar os muffins para o Emmett. Você sabe que ele não vai nem notar o que está comendo contando que encha seu estômago.

- Verdade. - Soltou uma risadinha. - Mas e aí, algum plano para o final de semana?

- Não tenho certeza ainda...

- Hmm... ainda espero aquele certo alguém confirmar os planos? - indagou maliciosamente.

Rosalie sabia que eu estava saindo com alguém nas últimas semanas e sabia também que não era alguém da escola, mas não havia mencionado que a pessoa que eu estava saindo era Edward. Quero dizer, ela é minha amiga, eu confio nela, mas eu não estava certa sobre sair contando sobre isso por aí. Ainda mais com o fato de ela estar namorando Emmett. Certamente ela não seria capaz de manter esta informação escondida dele. E Emmett realmente não deixaria isso passar e quando eu menos esperasse a escola inteira saberia sobre eu estar envolvida com o irmão da noiva do meu pai. Então eu sabia que a melhor coisa a se fazer era manter isso apenas para mim. Bom, não realmente. Alice sabia sobre nós dois, mas quero dizer, não é como se eu escondesse algo dela, eu a conhecia desde pequena e éramos como irmãs. Ela entendia muito bem como era importante manter isso em segredo até porque se ela fosse contar algo, ela já teria feito antes uma vez que ela sabe da minha atração por Edward e da nossa, hm, _relação_, desde o começo. Então eu sabia que podia confiar nela de olhos fechados.

- Talvez - respondi percebendo que ela ainda esperava por uma resposta e então o apito do forninho soou, impedindo que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. Coloquei a luva e logo tirei os muffins, sorrindo quando vi que todos estavam perfeitos, fofinhos, cheirosos e quentinhos.

- Muito bem, classe, vocês fizeram um maravilhoso trabalho hoje - Sra Cooper disse passando entre as mesas. - Bom, como vocês sabem semana que vem estaremos a poucos dias antes do Halloween e por isso teremos aulas temáticas! Quem está animado?

Soltei um suspiro. Já estávamos na terceira semana de Outubro, o que indicava que logo o Halloween chegaria e que também eu estava oficialmente saindo com Edward por três semanas. Desde aquele final de semana em seu apartamento, nossa relação pareceu mudar para um nível completamente diferente. Trocávamos mensagens o tempo quase todo, nos falávamos pelo telefone algumas vezes e é claro que sempre arrumávamos oportunidades para nos encontrarmos de alguma forma ou de outra. Mesmo que todo o nosso tempo se consistia em algumas fugidas na academia ou alguns amassos no banco traseiro do carro dele. Ah, estar na terceira semana de Outubro também queria dizer que eu estava sofrendo minha terceira semana de frustração.

Frustração sexual, para ser mais específica. Eu já estava praticamente pulando em Edward e fazendo com que ele arrancasse minhas roupas e fizesse sexo comigo, mas ele sempre tinha outras ideias. Ideias que envolviam muita conversa e pouca ação. Não que a gente não estivesse fazendo nada divertido, quero dizer, mãos e bocas sempre seriam uma promessa de um final muito feliz e sabendo usá-las corretamente significava ter um maravilhoso orgasmo. Eu não tinha nenhuma reclamação das mãos de Edward, por Deus, não mesmo. Aquelas mãos eram mágicas e já haviam me feito gritar muitas vezes enquanto seus longos dedos trabalhavam entre minhas pernas, assim como sua maravilhosa língua... Sim, aquela língua podia fazer coisas maravilhosas em mim. Entretanto, eu queria mais. Muito mais. Se ele podia fazer aquilo apenas com suas mãos e língua, como seria quando eu finalmente pudesse senti-lo dentro de mim? Talvez eu tivesse problemas para andar no dia seguinte. Não que eu fosse reclamar, é claro. Senti um formigamento entre minhas pernas e mordi os lábios. _Mais tarde_.

O sinal tocou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios sobre Edward e suas maravilhosas habilidades manuais e orais e eu rapidamente coloquei meus muffins nas embalagens plásticas que a Sra Cooper havia distribuído. Uma vez que os seis bolinhos já estavam ali, fechei a embalagem e saí da sala indo direto para meu armário. Vesti um casaco por cima do uniforme, odiando o fato de estar fazendo frio e ventando muito do lado de fora da escola. Odiava o mês de outubro por isso. O tempo era completamente inconstante. Em um momento poderia estar fazendo aquele calor que te faz querer usar shorts e regata e no dia seguinte podia ta fazendo um frio que te obrigaria a usar calças de moletons e botas UGGs para se manter aquecida. Fechei o casaco dando um nó no cinto e ajeitei minhas meias ⅞ que haviam descido um pouco. Dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo olhando pelo espelho que eu havia colocado na porta do armário, arrumando também a tiara escura que eu usava e então retoquei o batom rosinha que já havia praticamente saído.

- Hmmm... alguém tem um encontro depois da escola - Alice provocou quando chegou ao meu lado alguns minutos depois. Revirei os olhos, verificando se estava tudo no lugar. - Então, estou certa? Ah, dane-se. É claro que eu estou certa - gargalhou. - Onde vocês vão?

- Ainda não sei - mordi os lábios pensativa. - Acho que farei uma surpresa para ele.

- Uma _surpresa_ - riu maliciosa.

- Ai, cala a boca - estapeei o braço dela e peguei minha bolsa, colocando-a no ombro e então finalmente peguei meus muffins. - Nos vemos na academia mais tarde?

- Ainda não sei, tenho que ver com meus pais. Eles não me falaram exatamente que horas pretendem viajar hoje.

- Tudo bem. Se eu não ver você na academia, boa viagem - disse e a abracei rapidamente, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha dela. - Manda um abraço para seus pais por mim!

Ela revirou os olhos, dizendo que mandaria e eu sorri docemente, seguindo meu caminho até o carro. Por sorte não havia encontrado com Emmett no meio do caminho, ou ele certamente tentaria roubar meus muffins. Não que eu fosse deixar isso acontecer, é claro. Esses muffins estavam reservados especialmente para uma pessoa. Sorri ao pensar em tal pessoa e tentei abrir a porta, mas não obtive sucesso uma vez que estava com as mãos ocupadas. Um garoto, provavelmente da série 9 ou 10, com os cabelos loiros e anelados e olhos claros viu a situação e se apressou logo em abrir a porta para mim e eu sorri para ele, batendo os cílios e mordendo os lábios docemente como forma de agradecimento. Escutei-o ofegar atrás de mim, murmurando algo como _"minha nossa"_ e soltei uma risadinha. Eles eram tão fáceis.

O vento frio de Chicago bateu em meu rosto quando eu desci as escadas principais da escola e eu estremeci, me encolhendo mais ainda. Eu precisava me aquecer, esse casaco não estava sendo o suficiente. Mas, se tudo saísse como eu estava planejando, eu iria me aquecer de uma forma bem divertida. Destravei o alarme do carro, entrando no mesmo rapidamente e gemi suavemente pelo fato de o interior dele estar quente. Coloquei minha bolsa e os muffins no banco do passageiro e dei a partida, dirigindo até algum drive-thru da Starbucks, onde pedi um copo médio de chocolate quente para mim e um copo de café preto, com alguns sachês de açúcar, para Edward. Uma vez que já havia pagado, voltei a fazer meu caminho inicial e quando parei em um semáforo, peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem rapidamente.

_~ O que você está fazendo? - Bella._

_~ No escritório... dia estressante, porém agora entediado. E você, linda? - Edward._

_~ Acabei de sair da escola e estou indo pra casa... relaxar em minha cama, sozinha... - Bella._

Liguei o carro novamente e alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou. Controlei a ansiedade em ver o que Edward havia me mandado, e esperei até que chegasse até o enorme prédio preto e espelhado, estacionei o carro e só então peguei o celular de volta e soltei uma gargalhada quando vi a resposta.

_~ Você é uma menina muito má, você sabia disso? - Edward._

_~ Hmm... e o que você pretende fazer? Me punir? Bater na minha bunda? - Bella._

_~ Merda, Isabella. Por que você me diz essas coisas quando eu não posso tocá-la no momento? - Edward._

_~ Talvez seja melhor assim... quero dizer, minha pele é muito branca e sensível, se você batesse nela, minha bunda ficaria com a marca da sua mão ali. - Bella._

_~ Isabella... Nada legal me falar essas coisas quando eu estou no meio do escritório e sozinho ainda por cima. - Edward._

_~ Aposto que você adoraria uma mãozinha aí, se é que me entende. rsrs - Bella._

_~ Para da me provocar, Isabella, ou eu não respondo por mim quando nos vermos novamente. - Edward._

_~ Não é provocação se eu pretendo cumprir o que falei. ;) - Bella._

_~ O quê? - Edward._

_~ Tenho que ir agora, nos falamos depois... Beijos! - Bella._

_~ Isabella, volta aqui! - Edward._

Não respondi a mensagem porque isso o deixaria ainda mais pirado e guardei o celular no bolso do casaco, para logo em seguida pegar minha bolsa, a embalagem com os muffins e o apoio do chocolate quente e café. Ativei o alarme do carro e entrei em direção a empresa, fazendo minha melhor cara de inocente ao ir para a recepção. Uma mulher mais velha, talvez uns quarenta e poucos anos, estava sentada atrás do balcão com uma expressão tranquila e amigável. Caminhei até ela e sorri.

- Boa tarde - disse docemente, batendo os cílios de forma mais lenta.

- Boa tarde, meu bem - a mulher respondeu, ajeitando seus óculos de grau.

- Eu estou aqui para ver Jasper Whitlock.

- Oh! Do escritório de arquitetura M&W: Archdesign? - indagou cordialmente e eu assenti. - Certo, só um minuto, senhorita...?

- Swan - respondi prontamente. - Isabella Swan.

- Só um minuto, Srta Swan que eu ligarei para o escritório e verei se está tudo bem você subir, ok? - assenti mais uma vez, começando a ficar impaciente com toda essa demora e ela pegou o telefone discando algum número qualquer. Esperei que ela conversa com alguém que imaginei ser a secretária de Jasper, uma vez que a recepcionista deu a entender que estava falando com uma mulher, e pouco mais de um minuto depois ela desligou o telefone e sorriu para mim. - Tudo certo, querida. Preciso apenas da sua identidade e então sua entrada estará liberada.

Entreguei minha identidade para ela, ela conferiu e me devolveu, dizendo qual andar eu deveria parar e me indicando a direção do elevador. Agradeci com um sorriso e fiz meu caminho até o mesmo. Enquanto ele subia, sorri imaginando a reação de Edward ao me ver ali. Após minha última mensagem meu celular havia vibrado algumas vezes em meu bolso e eu sabia que ele devia estar ficando louco por eu estar ignorando ele, mas sabia também que ele ficaria louco - de uma maneira completamente diferente e bem melhor, diga-se de passagem - quando me visse ali. Observei os números dos andares aparecerem pelo elevador e quando indicou que eu já estava no décimo quinto andar eu mordi os lábios.

Assim que a porta se abriu fui recebida por Jasper que me olhou sorridente, me dando um abraço desajeitado devido ao fato de minhas mãos estarem ocupadas.

- Bella, como é bom saber que você limpou um pouco da sua agenda de estudante para vir me ver - ele provocou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e eu mostrei a língua para ele. - Oh, vamos lá! Você me trouxe até muffins! Não precisava, querida...

- Ai, cala a boca - disse cutucando-o com meu cotovelo e ele fez um beicinho de brincadeira.

Jasper e eu havíamos nos dado bem nas últimas três semanas desde que Edward e eu realmente começamos a ficar um com outro e tudo mais. Não que a gente já não se desse bem antes, porém agora nós conseguíamos conversar um com o outro normalmente e até mesmo fazer algumas brincadeiras. Ele era um homem divertido, com um senso de humor gigantesco. Sabia que ele e Edward eram bons amigos e de alguma forma eu me sentia bem pelo fato de ele não ser contra Edward e eu ficarmos ém sabia que ele estava interessado em Alice, assim como ela estava interessada nele, mas os dois não estavam em busca de algum relacionamento ou algo do tipo... acho que depois do rolo com James, Alice demoraria um pouco até resolver entrar em um relacionamento mais uma vez. E podia dizer o mesmo de Jasper. Edward já havia me falado que seu amigo não era do tipo que namorava por um longo tempo, ou algo do tipo. _Jasper não tem relacionamentos sérios, _Edward havia dito uma vez_, acho que desde quando ainda estávamos no ensino médio para ser mais exato._ Entretanto isso não impedia ele e Alice de terem alguma diversão um com o outro, muito embora eu soubesse que ambos só estavam na zona da amizade e mensagens provocantes por enquanto.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não vim aqui te ver - disse com um biquinho.

- Oh... isso feriu meus sentimentos, Bella - ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo estar machucado e eu ri, mostrando a língua mais uma vez. - Ok, ok... Na verdade estou feliz que você veio. Edward está um porre hoje, todo estressado e nervosinho com todo mundo aqui no escritório.

Sorri abertamente e ele disse que me levaria até a sala de Edward. Notei que havia uma mulher olhando para nos dois enquanto seguíamos nosso caminho, e imaginei que provavelmente ela seria a secretária de Edward. Vi-a franzindo as sobrancelhas em minha direção como se estivesse me analisando e olhei para ela com meu melhor olhar mortal. Quem essa vadia pensa que é para ficar me analisando?

- Irina - Jasper a cumprimentou com um aceno quando chegamos perto da mesa. - Edward ainda está na sala, eu suponho? Ou ele deu uma pausa para tomar um café?

- O Sr. Masen está na sala, Sr. Whitlock, porém ele me deu ordens estritas que ninguém o incomodasse - disse me olhando, deixando claro que ela não me queria ali. Abri um sorriso completamente falso para ela antes de começar.

- Oh, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza que a última coisa que eu farei ao entrar na sala de Edward será incomodá-lo - eu disse ainda com o sorriso debochado no rosto, fazendo questão de deixar claro o que eu queria dizer ali.

- Claro que não, Bella - Jasper disse rindo e olhando para mim. - Na verdade talvez eu te compre balões como forma de agradecimento por melhorar o humor de Edward uma vez que ele ver você. Enfim, a porta deve estar destrancada, querida, divirta-se! - disse e saiu, mas então se virou para mim e piscou. - Mas não muito, não quero ser obrigado a chamar a atenção do meu sócio por fazer muito barulho!

- Não faço promessas, você sabe como as coisas são - gargalhei um pouco mais alto e então a porta atrás de mim se abriu. Virei-me em direção a ela e sorri ao ver Edward parado ali me olhando com uma expressão chocada, porém feliz, no rosto.

- Isabella! - disse vindo em minha direção. Mordi os lábios, encarando-o com malícia, sabendo que mesmo querendo voar nele, eu teria que esperar até que estivéssemos sozinhos para fazer tal coisa. - Pensei ter ouvido sua voz, mas achei que era bobagem minha. Então quando você começou a rir eu sabia que não podia estar imaginando coisas... Sua risada é inconfundível.

- Ah, _Sr Masen_, eu sei muito bem que você sabe tudo sobre minha risada, e também sobre os outros sons que saem pela minha boca - provoquei ronronando e me inclinando em sua direção e a tal da Irina pigarreou alto chamando nossa atenção. Grunhi um pouco baixo, mas Edward ouviu e soltou uma risada.

- Que tal irmos para minha sala, uh? - sugeriu.

- Sim - sorri inocentemente. - Eu trouxe um _lanchinho_ para você.

Foi a vez de Edward grunhir e então ele pegou o que eu tinha em mãos e me guiou até a sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de nós e eu sorri, pois ainda pude dar uma última olhada para Irina antes disso acontecer. Vadia. Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, Edward colocou os muffins e nossas bebidas em cima da mesa dele e então se virou para mim com um sorriso malicioso antes de se aproximar e me puxar pela cintura com uma mão, e segurando meu rosto com a outra. Sorri com a sensação da sua mão enorme tocando meu rosto e então ele puxou meu rosto para cima, grudando nossos lábios em um beijo intenso. Gemi em seus lábios, sentindo meu corpo ficar mole e eu começar a derreter pelo seu toque e enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, puxando-o para baixo e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais.

- Hmm... - murmurei gemendo quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Que surpresa maravilhosa - ele disse em resposta, antes de tomar meus lábios novamente. Ficamos ali nos beijando por alguns minutos e eu pensei que ele já havia esquecido do lanche que eu havia trazido e então ele se afastou. Ambos estávamos completamente ofegantes. - Certo, vamos comer primeiro e depois podemos voltar para a parte boa.

- Ok - respondi meio perdida devido aos seus beijos e ele sorriu, me dando um selinho antes de se afastar definitivamente e virar em direção a mesa. Aproveitei o momento e comecei a desabotoar meu sobretudo, sentindo que aquela sala estava mais quente do que o esperado e também desesperadamente necessitando ver a reação de Edward ao me ver usando o uniforme pela primeira vez.

- Hmm... esses muffins estão com um cheiro delicioso - ele disse ainda de costas para mim. Sorri e deixei o casaco cair no chão, fazendo com que um barulho baixinho ecoasse na sala. - Eles sã-

E então aconteceu. Edward se virou para mim e sua boca perfeita abriu em choque, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos verdes ficaram negros de desejo e um olhar completamente selvagem se formou ali. Vi-o engolir em seco, antes de passar a língua nos lábios e me encarar como se eu fosse uma presa... e ele certamente seria o predador. Mordi os lábios de forma sedutora para ele e, resolvendo provocar um pouquinho mais, me inclinei para frente e comecei a ajeitar minhas meias pretas. Escutei Edward grunhir e sorri maliciosa inclinando-me novamente para cima e olhando em seus olhos, passando a língua em meus lábios em seguida.

- Isabella - ele repreendeu em um grunhido antes de avançar em minha direção e tomar meus lábios furiosamente nos seus. Gemi alto sentindo suas mãos grandes apertando minha bunda e então ele aproveitou o momento para me levantar e eu enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura. Gemendo quando senti sua ereção bater em um ponto especial. - Então é assim que você vai para a escola todo maldito dia? - grunhiu, começando a beijar meu pescoço.

- Sim - respondi ofegante e puxei seu rosto para o meu novamente. - Você não gostou?

- Se eu não gostei? Porra, Isabella! Eu estou quase jogando você em meus ombros e levando você até meu apartamento onde pretendo trancá-la pelo resto do final de semana - respondeu mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e logo eu estava deitada no sofá com ele por cima de mim. - E então eu vou poder tirar esses pedaços de pano de você e vou sentir você apertada ao meu redor enquanto faço você gritar meu nome cada vez que eu faço você gozar.

- Oh Deus - gemi e ele começou a impulsionar contra mim com mais força. Puta merda, eu poderia gozar a qualquer minuto. - Por favor.

- É isso que você quer, uh? - provocou se afastando para desfazer o nó da gravata e desabotoando a minha blusa e o suéter apenas o suficiente para revelar meus peitos cobertos por um sutiã roxo.

- Sim - respondi com um gemido quando ele abriu fecho frontal do sutiã e começou a beijar, mordiscar e sugar um dos meus mamilos, enquanto massageava o outro com os dedos. - Puta merda, Edward.

Senti os dedos dele descerem pela minha barriga e então ele terminou de abrir os últimos botões que faltavam para que minha barriga ficasse completamente exposta para ele. Gemi impaciente, precisando de mais contato e Edward riu sob meu seio, antes de começar a descer os lábios pela minha pele quente, aproveitando para sugar, dar algumas mordidas com um pouco mais de força, mas apenas para beijar o local logo em seguida. Ele estava me torturando a cada segundo e me levando à beira do precipício do prazer a cada segundo em que suas mãos, sua boca e sua deliciosa e molhada língua passavam pelo meu corpo.

- Edward... - gemi e então puxei-o para cima para que eu pudesse beijar seus lábios novamente. - Quem está sendo o menino mau agora, uh? - indaguei levando os lábios até o lóbulo da sua orelha e começando a mordiscar o local, sabendo que ele amava quando eu fazia isso.

- Oh, é mesmo? E por acaso você vai me punir por isso? - indagou completamente sarcástico, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha daquele jeito sexy que me fazia tremer.

- Talvez mais tarde. Agora eu realmente preciso que você me faça gozar ou vou enlouquecer - respondi passando os lábios empunha pelo seu maxilar definido. Sério, aquele maxilar deveria ser considerado pornô.

- Então é melhor eu atender ao seu pedido, afinal, não queremos enlouquecê-la.

Eu pretendia responder alguma coisa bem malcriada e fazer um pouco de beicinho para ele, entretanto não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois em poucos segundos seus dedos haviam encontrado a barra da minha saia, e ele havia a levantado para enfiar os dedos dentro da minha calcinha e começar e me masturbar. Logo, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer sair dos meus lábios eram alguns gemidos que eu estava tentando controlar para não serem altos demais. Por mais que estivesse sendo praticamente impossível, uma vez que seus dedos entravam e saíam de mim em uma velocidade torturante ao mesmo tempo em que ele acariciava meu clítoris com a ponta do polegar.

- Edward - chamei com um gemido um pouco mais alto e ele levou os lábios até meus seios, voltando a se divertir ali. Pura que pariu. - Eu vou... Ugh... Edward... Eu vou go-

No segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam nos meus, abafando meu gemido enquanto eu gozava forte ao redor dos seus dedos incrivelmente mágicos. Eu acho que talvez esteja apaixonada por estes dedos.

- Caralho, Isabella, isso foi...

- Eu sei - respondi ofegante e ele deitou a cabeça em minha barriga.

Esperei minha respiração acalmar um pouco, antes de começar a me remexer embaixo de Edward pedindo que ele se levantasse para que eu pudesse me mover. Uma vez que eu estava livre e podia me mexer, terminei de tirar meu suéter, minha blusa e meu sutiã, ficando apenas com minha saia, as meias e o sapato. Edward parecia gostar da visão, pois ainda me encarava com fome e eu soltei uma risada debochada antes de me levantar, o que fez com que Edward fizesse um beicinho - o que eu achei terrivelmente adorável.

- Você já precisa ir? - perguntou se sentando e eu fiz cara feia pelo fato de ele ainda estar completamente vestido, a não ser pelo paletó do terno que ele já havia retirado antes de eu chegar. Fiz que não com a cabeça e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. - Então porque está se levantando? Volta aqui.

- Não.

- Por que não? - indagou levemente irritado e eu segurei a vontade de rir. Bobinho.

- Bem, porque agora é a minha vez de me divertir um pouco - ronronei em resposta e empurrei-o de volta para o sofá.

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peitoral bem definido, mordendo os lábios ao sentir as curvas em minhas mãos, retirei sua gravata, mas não antes de puxá-lo por ela e dar um beijo forte em seus lábios, e então comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Uma vez que sua pele estava exposta comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, dando algumas mordidas ali também, e fui descendo até seus mamilos, fazendo questão de chupá-los e mordicá-los com vontade. Edward gemeu alto e eu soltei uma risadinha, passando minhas unhas pelo seu abdômen até chegar na barra da calça onde habitante soltei seu cinto e depois desabotoei a calça. Comecei a puxá-la para baixo e Edward entendeu o recado, pois levantou levemente o quadril para que eu concluísse o que estava fazendo.

Uma vez que ele estava apenas em suas boxers, afastei-me um pouco para ver a protuberância ali e mordi os lábios, encarando Edward sob os cílios.

- Isabella...

- Você quer que eu te toque, Edward? - perguntei com a minha melhor voz doce e inocente, apenas porque sabia que aquilo fazia com que ele ficasse completamente fora de si, e ele colocou a mão atrás da minha cabeça, me puxando para um beijo urgente. - Ou você finalmente vai deixar que eu chupe você?

Boquete era um limite rígido para Edward. Mesmo que ele já tivesse feito em mim várias e várias vezes - e feito muito bem, devo acrescentar -, o máximo que ele já havia me deixado fazer era masturbá-lo. Eu imaginava que ele não conseguiria se controlar caso visse meus lábios rosados em volta dele e então toda essa coisa de não transar comigo iria por água abaixo. Deus, eu esperava que sim. Não sabia se aguentaria muito tempo mais. Eu era só uma adolescente no final das contas.

- Puta merda, Isabella, não fala desse jeito que fica difícil de pensar - grunhiu e eu sorri maliciosa, liberando sua ereção da cueca e começando a masturbá-lo ali mesmo.

- Eu não quero que você pense - murmurei em seu ouvido. - É simples demais: você quer ou não sentir meus lábios apertando seu _pau _enorme enquanto eu chupo você?

- Caralho - gemeu.

Senti ele impulsionar os quadris em minha direção e eu tomei aquilo como um glorioso sim. Ajoelhei entre suas pernas e diminuí os movimentos da minha mão, enquanto começava a arranha sua coxa com a outra, e então lentamente passei a língua por toda a sua extensão, fazendo questão de demorar um pouco mais quando cheguei na glande. Edward grunhiu, impulsionando os quadris mais uma vez e apertou o couro do sofá, entretanto eu não levei-o até minha boca, apenas arranhei sua coxa com mais força e só quando ele abriu os olhos em minha direção, que o olhei intensamente e o coloquei em minha boca. Coloquei o máximo que podia dentro de mim, parando quando senti que se fosse mais além provavelmente engasgaria, e comecei a movimentar meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a mover minha mão na parte onde minha boca não foi capaz de alcançar.

- Isabella... sua boca... - disse arfante e eu gemi com ele ainda em minha boca, causando uma espécie de vibração. - Puta que pariu, faz isso de novo.

Fiz o que ele pediu e o vi jogando a cabeça para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que levava sua mão até meus cabelos tentando me controlar. Dei um tapa em sua mão e o olhei com cara feia, fazendo-o rir e gemer ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia que ele já estava perto. Seus gemidos estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis de controlar e eu estava adorando aquela sensação de poder. _Eu _estava fazendo aquilo com ele, não aquela vadia do outro lado da porta. _Eu_, só eu.

- Se você não parar agora... eu vou... gozar -alertou com dificuldade, mas eu não parei.

Continuei com os movimentos até que senti sua pulsação ficar mais acelerada e então ele liberou toda sua, hm, _tensão_ em minha boca. Engoli antes que o gosto salgado começasse a me incomodar e liberei-o com um sonoro _plop_. E sorri abertamente quando vi o estado de Edward no sofá. A camisa social aberta e amassada, a respiração ofegante, a pele levemente suada, os lábios inchados, o cabelo completamente bagunçado, porém com uma expressão completamente satisfeita no rosto. Ele colocou a boxer de volta para minha tristeza e eu fiz um biquinho por ser privada daquela visão maravilhosa, fazendo-o rir e esticar o braço em minha direção.

- Vem aqui, sua provocadorazinha maldita - ele chamou e eu soltei uma risadinha, me jogando em seu colo e sentindo seus lábios quentes beijando meu pescoço.

- Já disse que não é provocação quando eu cumpro o que disse que faria - murmurei acariciando seus cabelos e ele murmurou algo em meu pescoço, mas tudo o que eu entendi foi um zumbido sem nexo. Ficamos ali em silêncio algum tempo, recuperando nossas respirações, até o estômago de Edward roncar alto e eu soltar uma gargalhada.

- Acho que acabamos pulando o lanche que você trouxe, uh? - indagou divertido, mordendo meu queixo.

- Oh, não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou completamente _satisfeita_ - ronronei sedutoramente contra sua pele quente e ele gemeu. - Mas tudo bem, vamos comer logo para que eu possa distraí-lo mais uma vez.

- Não sei o que eu faço com você, Isabella.

- Pois eu sei muito bem e acredito que já te falei sobre isso - disse com uma piscadinha e me levantei.

Não me incomodei em colocar o uniforme todo novamente. Apenas vesti meu sutiã e abotoei a blusa de qualquer forma, pegando o casaco, suéter e gravata e colocando no sofá perto da minha bolsa. Edward fez o mesmo, apenas subindo suas calças, fechando o cinto e colocando a camisa social novamente, antes de andar até sua mesa, sentar em sua cadeira e bater em seu colo algumas vezes claramente me convidando para sentar ali. Soltei uma risadinha divertida e segui meu caminho até ele, sentando-me em seu colo e puxando os muffins e nossas bebidas para mais perto de nós.

- Meu chocolate quente esfriou - disse com um biquinho nos lábios e ele prontamente o beijou.

- Vou pedir que esquentem então - ele me assegurou e apertou um botão no telefone que estava em sua mesa. - Irina, venha até minha sala, por favor.

_- Sim senhor, Sr Masen_ - ela disse alegre do outro lado da linha. Vaca.

Sabendo que ela entraria aqui a qualquer momento, propositalmente enlacei meus braços no pescoço de Edward e enterrei a cabeça em seu pescoço, dando uns beijinhos ali e fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse. A porta se abriu alguns segundos depois e eu lancei meu olhar para a mulher parada ali, sorrindo cinicamente para ela enquanto Edward pedia que ela esquentasse nossas bebidas para nós dois._ Isso mesmo, vadia, eu estou aqui com ele tomando chocolate quente no colo dele após fazê-lo gozar em minha boca, não você!_

- Claro, Sr Masen, volto em alguns minutos - disse sorrindo forçada e eu escondi o rosto no pescoço de Edward, soltando umas risadinhas.

- Obrigado.

Escutei a porta se fechar e me afastei de Edward, sorrindo abertamente para ele que maneou a cabeça antes de se inclinar para me beijar nos lábios de forma intensa. _Hmmm... bem melhor assim._ Não parei de beijá-lo até alguém bater novamente na porta e Irina voltou com as bebidas. Edward agradeceu-a, dizendo que não queria ser incomodado novamente até que ele saísse para a sua reunião ou então caso ele a chamasse e ela assentiu a contragosto, saindo da sala e nos deixando sozinhos de novo. Tomamos nosso café da tarde enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias e trocávamos alguns beijos aqui e ali. Edward me deu pedacinhos do muffim na boca e depois me elogiou dizendo que eu cozinhava muito bem. Quando acabamos de comer eu fiquei ali por mais alguns minutos, até eu saber que precisava ir para casa pois Edward ainda estava trabalhando e teria uma reunião com algum cliente.

Ajeitei minhas roupas novamente, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo e saímos da sala juntos, mas mantendo uma distância segura entre nós dois. Fiz questão de sorrir cinicamente para Irina mais uma vez e Edward entrou no elevador comigo, me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios quando as portas se fecharam. Quando chegamos ao saguão, ele disse que andaria comigo até o meu carro e no caminho disse que falaria com a recepcionista depois para deixar meu acesso para o andar do escritório liberado. Chegamos em meu carro não muito depois, já que eu havia estacionado bem perto da entrada e ele me deu um beijo demorado nos lábios que deixou minhas pernas bambas.

- Nos vemos mais tarde - ele prometeu sorrindo quando se afastou e eu mordi os lábios assentindo antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo. - Isabella...

- Ok - fiz bico. - Mais tarde então.

E com um último selinho em meus lábios, ele virou as costas e foi em direção ao seu carro.

* * *

**N/A: **_Socorro nesse capítulo! Hahahaha. Esses dois são dois safadinhos... dei uma adiantada no tempo porque não tinha muita coisa para contar sobre essas três semanas e não queria ficar enrolando vocês também. O que acharam da forma como eles estão se relacionando? Bella toda cheia de ciúmes é muito fofa. Hahaha. Amo. Enfim... espero que tenham gostado e que tal comentarem bastante?! Ah, sobre o extra quando a fic chegasse aos 1000 reviews: ficaram faltando 2, então lá pelo meio dessa semana, depois que a fic já tiver passado dos mil e tal, eu posto ele, ok? Comentem, por favor e até a próxima ABM-feira. Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_Meu Deus! Que capítulo foi esse, que fogo hahaha Simplesmente A-D-O-R-E-I esse capítulo muito eles e safadeza xD Isso que foi apenas um amasso com oral, imagina quando for os finalmentes? Vão começar um incêndio! Adorei a Bella mostrando pra Irina que o Edward está fora do mercado, essa menina é das minhas. Comentem bastante porque esse capítulo merece bater o recorde dos comentários! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	19. Capítulo Extra 1

**Boa noite, meninas! Sei que hoje supostamente é dia de mandar a preview, mas acho que ninguém vai se importar em ter um capítulo extra no lugar, né? ****Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Outtake Um – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio em que minha irmã morava, permanecendo dentro dele alguns minutos para me lembrar de que eu não podia gritar com ela, não podia ser duro com ela ou julgá-la. Acima de tudo ela era minha irmã e, assim como eu ouvi a versão da história vinda de Isabella, Carmen também tinha direito de contar a sua. Além do mais, eu não podia chegar todo possessivo e irritado gritando com ela por algo que eu não sabia direito, pois além de ignorante da minha parte, isto também levantaria suspeitas sobre a minha relação com Isabella. o que eu realmente não precisava lidar no momento. Eu só precisava conversar com Carmen e entender o que a levou a fazer tal coisa. Eu sabia que ela não mentiria para mim. Carmen não era uma boa mentirosa quando se trata de coisas sérias, ela já havia tentado uma vez e não havia conseguido.

Parei em frente a porta, tocando rapidamente o interno e Carmen logo abriu a porta com um sorriso pequeno e uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Tentei sorri de volta para ela, mas não deu muito certo, então só assenti, dando um beijo rápido em sua testa como forma de cumprimento.

- Edward - disse agora com um sorriso maior. - Vem, entre. Estou terminando de fazer o risoto.

- Você está cozinhando? - indaguei surpreso, uma vez que ela não cozinhava nada desde o incidente com o jantar no qual... bem... Isabella propositalmente arruinou.

Então algo me atingiu: por que quando eu pensava sobre isso após Isabella ter me falado sobre sua mãe, eu já não sentia tanta raiva quando como no dia em que eu descobri? Por que agora eu meio que entendia seu lado e já não achava aquilo como um ato tão... idiota antes? Sim, um ato infantil e impensado, mas agora eu sabia que ela tinha seus motivos, que mesmo não sendo os mais certos, era o jeito que a mente louca dela funcionava. Suspirei balançando a cabeça. Eu estava aqui por outro motivo.

- Sim - respondeu timidamente indo em direção a cozinha e eu a segui. - Ainda não estou completamente confiante na cozinha depois daquele jantar... você sabe... - disse desviando o olhar. - Mas aos poucos eu estou ganhando meu espaço aqui novamente. Por enquanto faço apenas alguns pratos simples... não é nada demais.

- Eu acho ótimo - disse sinceramente, me apoiando no balcão. - Você sempre foi uma boa cozinheira... certamente você estava, hm, meio desligada naquela noite.

- Sim, provavelmente isso - suspirou e naquele momento eu soube que ela já havia analisado os fatos daquele dia e já sabia muito bem que era completamente improvável ela mesma ter errado tudo. Ela sabia, ou pelo menos desconfiava, que havia sido Isabella. Mexi meio desconfortável, me sentindo meio estranho e completamente dividido. - Enfim, o risoto está pronto... Você quer comer aqui ou quer que eu prepare a mesa?

- Podemos comer aqui mesmo, não há necessidade de irmos para a mesa - sorri. - Quer que eu pegue o vinho?

- Sim, por favor. Tem uma garrafa de _moet_ ali no canto, pode ser ela.

Peguei a garrafa, servi duas taças e logo estava sentado no balcão de frente para minha irmã enquanto comíamos em um silêncio desconfortável. Ela não sabia o que dizer, eu podia ver pela forma como ela evitava me olhar e fazia o máximo para manter a boca ocupada com a comida, e eu não sabia como abordar o assunto sem ser rude com ela. Cocei a garganta alguns minutos depois, chamando a atenção de Carmen e ela me olhou nervosa.

- Hm... então, você ficou com a Bella nesse final de semana após bem... você já deve saber - ela começou nervosa e eu assenti, bebendo um pouco de vinho e a encarando para que ela continuasse. - Eu ainda não falei com Charlie hoje, ele estava tão chateado... tão nervoso. Co-como a Bella está?

- Como você acha? - indaguei arqueando a sobrancelha. - Sério, Carmen, como você foi fazer isso? Quero dizer... o piano!

- Não foi intencional, eu juro, Edward - disse nervosamente. - Charlie disse que a Bella estava na academia, então ficamos na casa dele durante a tarde... aproveitamos que tínhamos a tarde livre depois do almoço e...

- Carmen, por favor, não quero saber _desses_ detalhes sobre seu relacionamento.

- Certo, desculpe - corou um pouco e eu maneei a cabeça, gesticulando para que ela continuasse a falar. - Enfim, a gente acabou no andar de baixo, na biblioteca que é onde o piano fica e... Eu estava passando os dedos por cima da tecla, mas sem apertar, sabe? Só para... sentir? Então eu me deixei levar e quando dei por mim eu tinha apertado uma tecla ou duas - suspirou. - Eu ia parar, mas então vi o olhar de Charlie, ele parecia tão perdido em pensamentos, como se tivesse em outro mundo, sabe? Era quase como se ele estivesse me implorando para continuar e fazia tempo que eu não tocava nada, você sabe... - disse abaixando o olhar.

- Eu sei - disse afagando sua mão levemente e ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

- De qualquer forma eu continuei a tocar, mas não foi algo longo... Eu não sei. Na verdade eu estava perdida também. Charlie e eu entramos em uma espécie de transe, uma outra dimensão. Até que Bella chegou e a bolha se estourou. Só aí Charlie e eu conseguimos computar o que havia acontecido. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu naquela sala, Edward. Em um minuto eu estava ali, apenas apreciando o piano, então de repente eu estava tocando, eu havia me conectado com ele. Quase como se fôssemos um só.

- Carmen… - disse em tom de reprovação, maneando a cabeça com um suspiro. - Tudo bem, eu entendo sua ligação com pianos e tudo mais, realmente entendo. Mas como você cogitou sequer chegar perto dele sabendo da importância que o piano tem para Isabella? Não consigo entender como alguém como você, faria algo assim de propósito.

- Mas eu não sabia! - choramingou.

- Como não, Chris? Charlie nunca, em nenhum momento, pensou em mencionar sobre a importância daquele instrumento musical na vida da única filha?

- A única coisa que eu sabia era que Bella tocava piano desde nova, mas que ela não toca há alguns anos. Charlie nunca mencionou o motivo, ou a importância. Como eu saberia?

- Você sabe que isso é meio... hm... difícil de acreditar, certo? - disse calmamente, ainda segurando suas mãos e a encarando. O jantar já havia sido completamente esquecido. - Não estou dizendo que você fez isso no propósito de magoar Isabella, porque eu te conheço e sei que você é uma boa pessoa. Mas ainda assim é difícil...

- E por que seria? - rebateu um pouco irritada. - Eu amo o Charlie, nós vamos nos casar, mas há aspectos das nossas vidas pessoais, principalmente coisas dos nossos passados, que a gente não menciona um para o outro!

Com isso ela puxou suas mãos para si e levantou da cadeira, saindo da cozinha e indo até a sala de estar. Soltei um suspiro, seguindo seu caminho e meu coração se partiu quando eu a vi no sofá chorando de cabeça baixa. Eu sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando. Sabia muito bem sobre qual aspecto do seu passado ela não queria, e não havia mencionado para Charlie. E eu a entendia. Sentei ao seu lado e coloquei meu braço ao seu redor, puxando-a para mim e deixando que ela chorasse por algum tempo em meu peito, da mesma forma que ela havia feito outras vezes.

- Eu entendo que assim como você, Charlie também tem seus fantasmas do passado e não quer compartilhar - sussurrei afagando suas costas e ela soluçou alto. - Peço desculpas por ter assumido que você já sabia da história do piano. Sei que deve ser difícil para Charlie falar sobre isso também.

- Tudo bem - respondeu baixinho e se afastou. Seus olhos cinza banhados em lágrimas me encararam com tristeza e ela deu um meio sorriso. - Não tinha como você saber que ele não havia me contado. É natural as pessoas assumirem o pior dos outros...

- Sim, é natural - concordei. - Mas não quando essa pessoa é seu irmão. Eu entendo que você não tenha conseguido se controlar quando viu o piano, mas ainda não concordo com o que Charlie fez...

- Mas el-

- Carmen, você não viu o que eu vi - cortei-a. - Você não viu como eu achei Isabella no cemitério, chorando como nunca. Parecia que alguém tinha enfiado uma faca nela ou algo assim...

- Eu sei - suspirou abaixando os olhos. - Mas Charlie não fez por mal também. Ele se deixou levar no momento, eu... eu devia ter parado, mas não consegui. Não fique chateado com ele.

- Eu não estou chateado com ele - disse. Sim, eu não estava chateado ou desapontado. Isabella estava. Eu, por outro lado, estava bastante puto e furioso. - Não está em meu lugar ficar assim. Mas não concordo com o que ele fez, e nada vai me fazer concordar. Na verdade, o que vocês dois fizeram foi errado. Mesmo que o maior errado tenha sido Charlie.

- Edward...

- Você sabe que eu estou certo, Chris. Independente de tudo, foi errado. Eu sugiro que você se desculpe com Isabella.

- Eu não sei - mordeu os lábios.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Eu não sei se consigo encará-la... Edward, ela já me odiava antes, depois disso, ela vai fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para acabar comigo - disse começando a chorar novamente.

Eu sempre imaginei que a relação entre Isabella e Carmen seria complicada. E também nunca pensei que eu estaria em uma situação na qual eu basicamente mediaria as duas. No início eu só sabia um lado da história, então era sempre mais fácil julgar o outro lado - no caso julgar Isabella -, do que procurar pensar em uma situação que ajudaria os dois lados. Mas agora, estando, de certa forma, envolvido com Isabella de uma forma, digamos, _romântica,_ as coisas mudavam bastante. Agora eu sabia os dois lados de tudo, e não dava para simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e gritar um _foda-se_ bem alto. Respirei fundo, segurando o queixo de Carmen e fazendo com que ela me olhasse.

- Olha, Chris, eu sei que sua relação com Isabella é bem... _complicada_ - comecei. - Mas você já parou para pensar que o quê Isabella precisa não é de uma mãe no momento? Quero dizer, ela já tem dezoito anos, Chris... Ela não quer uma segunda mãe ou uma melhor amiga. Ela já tem essas duas coisas. Sim, Renée morreu, mas isso não faz com que ela desapareça da vida de Isabella, entende?

- Mas eu nunca quis tomar o papel de mãe ou melhor amiga.

- Talvez não, mas não é assim que Isabella se sente. Vamos lá, vamos te colocar no lugar dela por um minuto, certo? - perguntei e ela assentiu. - Vamos supor que você fosse filha única, a garotinha do papai. Sua mãe morreu quando você ainda era criança e desde nova você foi criada como única... Então de nada surge uma mulher completamente estranha para você e que vai ser a futura mulher do seu pai. E que faz as mesmas coisas que sua mãe costumava fazer para te agradar... Como você se sentiria?

- Eu... eu nunca olhei por esse lado - assumiu envergonhada. - Eu só queria agradá-la, só queria que ela me desse uma chance para que fôssemos mais próximas...

- Eu sei, Chris - murmurei abraçando-a. - Mas talvez ela não esteja pronta pra isso ainda. Deixe-a lidar com as coisas aos poucos, você já sabe como é a personalidade dela... dê um tempo para que ela se acostume com isso tudo. Deixe que ela venha até você, você já fez o que achou certo e não funcionou. Agora resta esperar e tentar não invadir nenhum espaço pessoal dela mais.

- Como você é o mais novo e ainda assim consegue ser o mais maduro? - indagou com um sorriso. - Você até parece nosso pai falando assim. Obrigada por isso, de verdade. Vou maneirar nesses aspectos.

- Faça isso, mas não se esqueça de se desculpar com ela, sim? Talvez ela te ignore ou faça qualquer outra coisa, mas você sabe que precisa.

- Sim, eu sei - concordou.

- Ótimo - sorri e lhe dei mais um abraço apertado.

Depois da nossa conversa, ficamos mais alguns minutos ali em sua sala nos abraçando em silêncio e eu deixei que ela chorasse um pouco mais. Quando vi que ela já estava praticamente desmaiando em meu colo de sono, disse que iria para meu apartamento e me despedi dela com um abraço apertado e lembrando-a de falar com Isabella. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente não daria a mínima para o que Carmen fizesse, e assim como disse para Carmen, apenas a ignoraria. Mas ela precisava fazer isso. Eu só esperava que um dia as duas se dessem bem. Não como duas grandes amigas, mas de forma que pudessem ficar no mesmo cômodo sem ter nenhuma tensão ou algo do tipo.

Quando cheguei em meu apartamento, fui direto para o chuveiro onde tomei um banho longo, encostando a cabeça no mármore da parede e pensando. Eu sabia que muitas coisas mudariam daqui pra frente e estava ansioso para descobri-las. Meu novo relacionamento com Isabella poderia ser algo extremamente interessante se ambos descobríssemos um jeito de fazer isso funcionar. Então eu teria que falar para Charlie... balancei a cabeça, resolvendo que ainda era muito cedo para pensar em algo assim e desliguei o chuveiro, me secando rapidamente e colocando um par de boxers verde, antes de me jogar na cama.

O cheiro de Isabella ainda estava forte ali e eu me peguei praticamente suspirando para senti-lo melhor. Diabos. Mesmo não estando presente Isabella conseguia mexer comigo de uma forma que nem mesmo eu conseguia explicar. Não que fosse algo ruim ou repulsivo, no entanto. Só era... _diferente_.

E o diferente poderia ser algo bom, certo?

* * *

_**N/A: **Então, como eu havia prometido: aqui está o extra para quando a fic passasse nos 1000 reviews nos dois sites (Estamos com mais de 1050 s2). O que acharam? Esclareceu algumas coisas sobre a Carmen? Ou ainda não acreditam na bondade dela? Acho que isso vai ajudar muita gente a entender o outro lado da história e entender como ela se sente. Assim como o Edward, nenhuma leitora pensou que talvez a Carmen não soubesse da história do piano. E qual fantasma é esse que deixa a Carmen sempre tensa? Hmm... Esse final muito amorzinho o Edward pensando na relação dos dois e sentindo o cheirinho da Bellinha. Fofo! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, comentem! Nos vemos na ABM-feira. s2_

_Beijos, beijos._

_**N/B**: Esse é um extra que eu acho que vai abrir os olhos e a mente de algumas pessoas com relação a Carmen, se olharem além da vontade de não gostar dela. Ótima conversa a do Edward com ela, e ele mostrar que a Isabella não precisa de uma mãe ou melhor amiga pode mudar o modo como a Carmen vai tentar ganhar o afeto dela. Realmente, a Bella não precisa de nada disso, se a ilusão dela é se aproximar da Bella e se tornar BFF, ta fazendo errado. Enfim, comentem :) Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	20. Capítulo 18

**Sei que estou completamente atrasada, mas tenho certeza absoluta que ainda é sexta-feira em muitas partes do mundo, hahaha. Feliz ABM-feira e boa leitura! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Dezoito – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Abri os olhos no sábado de manhã com um sorriso extremamente preguiçoso no rosto, porém completamente feliz depois do sonho bastante animado e _satisfatório_ que eu havia tido. Sonhar com Edward tinha sido uma coisa que ficava cada vez mais frequente em minha vida, ainda mais depois de começarmos a nos relacionar e ele resolver que seria legal não chegar aos _finalmente_ comigo. Então minha mente gostava de ser criativa e criar cenários sobre o tal do _finalmente_ enquanto eu dormia. Na noite anterior não havia sido diferente. Após chegar da academia com as pernas completamente bambas, que não estavam assim devido a treino, e sim devido ao amasso enlouquecedor que eu havia tido com Edward em seu carro quando saímos um pouco mais cedo da academia, já que não suportávamos mais ficar apenas nos comendo com os olhos enquanto malhávamos, eu subi direto para meu quarto a fim de tomar um banho quente e no meio do processo eu posso ter acidentalmente encontrado meu pequeno vibrador verde e posso ou não tê-lo usado enquanto tomava banho e imaginava as mãos de línguas de Edward ali. Assim como vinha fazendo ultimamente, eu não havia decido para o jantar após o banho. Sabia que era uma coisa cruel e que provavelmente não estava só machucando meu pai, como a mim também, mas eu sabia também que o jantar sempre havia sido a única refeição sagrada aqui em casa. As únicas vezes em que não tivemos jantar juntos, foi quando um de nós estava ocupado e não poderia chegar em casa a tempo, mas nunca, nem mesmo uma vez, um de nós havia pulado o jantar enquanto ambos estavam em casa.

De qualquer forma, uma vez que eu havia acabado meu banho relaxante, vesti um conjunto de lingerie, assim como uma camisola e me joguei na cama onde fiquei trocando mensagens de texto provocantes com Edward até o sono me vencer e eu finalmente dormir. O sonho havia começado calmo. Edward e eu estávamos na academia, malhando e nos comendo com os olhos como sempre fazíamos, quando de repente a música da academia parou de tocar e então ele estava vindo em minha direção com aquele olhar sexy pra caralho que ele tinha quando estava com tesão. Ele havia me pegado pela cintura e me deitado contra o equipamento que eu estava, se enfiando entre minhas pernas e começando a beijar cada pedacinho do meu pescoço. Ele havia também sussurrado coisas safadas e provocantes em meu ouvido enquanto lambia o suor da minha pele e começava a descer meus shorts de academia com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se enfiar por debaixo do meu top e massageava meus seios. Surpreendentemente ninguém na academia parecia estar prestando atenção em nós dois, nem mesmo quando eu gritava o nome dele alto enquanto ele fazia coisas que iam além das palavras comigo.

Não foi surpresa quando eu acordei no meio da madrugada completamente quente, ofegante e suada. Então eu havia retirado minha camisola, tentado recuperar minha respiração e logo estava dormindo novamente, continuando o sonho de onde eu havia parado, porém daquela vez estávamos em uma cama e não na academia.

Soltei um suspiro, ainda com o mesmo sorriso preguiçoso em meus lábios e olhei para o sol fraco entrando pela janela do meu quarto. Eu sabia que provavelmente estava frio lá fora, mas nada tiraria meu humor tão cedo. Sempre que eu pensava em me estressar, imagens do sonho e das coisas que nós realmente fazíamos, invadiam minha mente e tudo passava. Busquei pelo meu celular na cama, encontrando-o em seu lugar de sempre debaixo do meu travesseiro e gemi quando vi que ainda eram oito da manhã e eu não teria muito o que fazer por algum tempo. Mordi os lábios olhando para meu corpo coberto apenas por um conjunto de lingerie de seda na cor creme e com alguns detalhes em renda preta e decidi o que exatamente eu faria para me distrair.

Tirei o cobertor do meu corpo, deitando em uma posição mais vantajosa na cama e abri o recurso da câmera em meu celular, batendo uma foto onde eu propositalmente só mostrava dos meus lábios - os quais eu estava mordendo - para baixo e então abri as mensagens, anexando a foto e digitando a primeira.

_~ Bom dia... não quero sair da cama e agora? - Bella._

_~ Por que você acha legal me torturar às 8 da manhã qd eu não vou poder te ver em breve? - Edward._

Soltei uma risadinha, sabendo que esse era exatamente o efeito que eu esperava dele e imaginei sua situação ao ser surpreendido por uma mensagens dessas às oito da manhã quando eu supostamente deveria estar dormindo. Quero dizer, não era nada incomum essas nossas trocas de mensagens... na primeira semana ficamos apenas com mensagens com duplos sentidos e algumas provocações, já no meio da segunda semana as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco mais quentes e eu havia enviado a primeira foto para ele. Na foto eu estava de frente para o espelho do meu closet, usando um conjunto de babydoll azul petróleo que não deixava muito a desejar, enquanto na mensagem eu dizia a Edward que esperava que ele tivesse uma boa noite de sono. Em resposta ele me mandou que a última coisa que faria naquele momento seria dormir e eu não precisei pensar muito para saber o que ele estaria fazendo. Perguntei se ele queria uma _mãozinha_ e quase escutei o seu grunhido do meu quarto. Desde então mensagens com tais conteúdos haviam se tornado uma coisa quase que... _comum_ entre nós dois. Sem contar que provocá-lo nunca deixava de ser divertido.

_~ Só estava te dando bom dia. Chato - Bella._

_~ Um bom dia e uma foto seminua que me deixou de um jeito que eu não deveria estar agora - Edward._

_~ Tchau também. - Bella._

_~ Bom dia, linda. - Edward._

_~ Agora não quero mais. - Bella._

Não estava realmente chateada com ele, mas sabia que fazer charminho nunca era demais e Edward adorava isso, por mais que talvez ele nunca fosse assumir em voz alta. Espreguicei na cama, soltando um gemido ao sentir minhas costas estalarem e não mais do que alguns segundos depois meu celular começou a tocar. Soltei uma risada, nem precisando olhar no visor para ver que se tratava de Edward, e atendi, fazendo o meu melhor para tentar ficar séria.

- Isabella Swan - disse formalmente, prendendo uma risada.

- _Bom dia, Isabella. _- Sua voz grossa e rouca soou do outro lado da linha e dessa vez eu tive que prender um gemido e não uma risada. Gostoso. - _O que faz acordada tão cedo?_

- Ah... é que eu tive um sonho muito, muito, _muito_ legal - ronronei ao telefone, já começando a me sentir excitada novamente.

- Um... sonho? - perguntou e eu quase pude ouvi-lo engolir a seco. - _E do que esse sonho se trata?_

- Você - disse simplesmente e quando ele ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, abaixei minha voz em um ronronar novamente e continuei:. - Se trata de você me jogando contra um equipamento na academia e tirando meus shorts e meu top, para então me fazer gritar mais alto do que a música enquanto você faz sexo comigo bem na frente de todo mundo ali. Se trata de você me sentindo apertar seu _pau_ enquanto alcanço meu orgasmo fortemente ao seu redor.

- _Isabella_ - gemeu alto e eu desejei estar com ele naquele momento. Adorava ver sua expressão quando ele gemia. Era sexy como o inferno. Mas não tão sexy como quando sua cara se contorcia em dor enquanto ele gozava. - _Porra. Você não pode me dizer essas coisas por telefone enquanto eu tento me comportar._

- Mas eu não quero que você se comporte - resmunguei.

- _Eu sei, sua provocadorazinha maldita - _resmungou de volta. - _Porém eu realmente preciso, especialmente agora que eu estou prestes a encontrar um cliente para uma reunião de emergência._

_- _Ops.

_- Espertinha. Eu sei que você não sente muito, mas tudo bem... Tentarei pensar em algumas coisas mortas antes de ir me encontrar com a Sra Martinez._

_- _Hmm... - murmurei não querendo falar muito. Eu sabia que ele não tinha um escritório de arquitetura exclusivo para atender homens, entretanto isso não mudava o pequeno monstrinho em minha que não gostava nada da ideia de Edward se encontrando com outra mulher durante o final de semana. Por mais que fosse algo estritamente profissional.

- _Algo errado? _- indagou e eu quis bater em algo quando notei pelo seu tom de voz que ele sabia muito bem que havia me pegado nessa. Idiota.

Bufei me recusando a responder tal pergunta e ele soltou uma risada alta, o que me fez desligar o telefone na cara dele e um bico enorme se formar em meus lábios. Odiava sentir ciúmes. Espera. _Ciúmes? _Eu estava com ciúmes de Edward? Não, não estava. Ou estava...? E se eu estivesse? Isso significava algo diferente? Deveria seguir algum protocolo? Ou sei lá? Fechei os olhos balançando a cabeça e antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta meu telefone voltou a tocar. Desta vez olhei no visor, mesmo já sabendo que era Edward, e deixei tocar até ele praticamente desligar antes de eu atender novamente.

- Sim?

_- Eu esqueci de mencionar que o Sr Martinez também estará presente no encontro? - _perguntou rindo.

- Idiota. Não fala mais comigo - disse fazendo um beicinho. Argh.

- _Me desculpa, eu só estava querendo brincar com você - _pediu.

- Não.

- _Ajuda em algo se eu disser que você fica muito fofa quando fica bravinha assim? - _ele perguntou com um sorriso na voz e um tom levemente provocante e sedutor. - _Eu realmente fico querendo pegar você em meus braços e fazer várias coisas impróprias quando você fica assim._

- Não sei, Edward - respondi fingindo estar indiferente. Ele era um idiota, porém era um idiota sedutor do caralho. E muito gostoso. Mas eu também sabia brincar. - Vou ter que pensar se te perdoo ou não enquanto tomo um banho quente e talvez alivie minhas frustrações com o _Eddy._

- _Eddy? Que porra é Eddy?_ - perguntou com raiva.

- Eddy foi o responsável pelo meu orgasmo ontem a noite na banheira - divaguei gemendo. - Meus lábios quase sangraram de tão forte que eu tive que morder para não gritar. O Eddy sabe muito bem como me deixar satisfeita e me fazer gritar. Já que você tem um encontro com a Sra Martinez, eu vou ter um encontro com o Eddy.

- _O inferno que vai_ - grunhiu. - _Quem é esse tal de Eddy?_

- Preciso ir agora - disse no meu melhor tom inocente ignorando sua pergunta. - Boa reunião, _Ed-ward. _Nos vemos mais tarde.

- _Isa-_

Finalizei a ligação e soltei uma risada alta. Edward devia saber que ele não podia ficar brincando assim comigo, pois sempre haveria volta. _Sempre_. Meu celular tocou algumas vezes, mas não atendi nenhuma. Ainda estava me sentindo um pouco cansada, então coloquei o celular no silencioso, enfiando ele debaixo do travesseiro e puxei a coberta sob meu corpo novamente, resolvendo que um cochilo cairia bem naquele momento. Mais tarde eu poderia apresentar Edward ao _Eddy_. Soltei uma risadinha e fechei os olhos. Hmmm... sim, mais tarde.

Quando acordei do meu pequeno cochilo, pouco se passava das nove horas da manhã e eu saí da cama preguiçosamente, pegando meu celular e indo até o banheiro para tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e ficar apresentável. Tirei as duas únicas peças de roupa que usava, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja, prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, uma vez que não pretendia lavá-lo e entrei no chuveiro, ligando a água quente e fechando os olhos com a sensação da água praticamente queimando minha pele. Desliguei o chuveiro alguns minutos depois, me enrolando em uma toalha e indo até a bancada do banheiro, onde lavei meu rosto com água gelada - por algum motivo não conseguia lavar meu rosto na água quente ou morna - e escovei os dentes. Saí do banheiro, indo até o closet e vesti minha roupa de academia - shorts cinza com uma regata branca e um top preto por baixo -, prendendo meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Coloquei meu celular no bolsinho dos shorts e desci até a cozinha, onde Grace estava arrumando algumas coisas na cozinha e eu já sentia o cheiro forte de café saindo da cafeteira.

- Bom dia, Grace - cumprimentei-a sorrindo docemente e indo até a geladeira para pegar minha garrafa de água vitaminada.

- Bom dia, senhorita Isabella - respondeu sorrindo de volta. - O que vai querer para o café da manhã?

- Apenas alguns ovos mexidos, por favor? Não posso comer muito antes de ir para a academia.

- Tudo bem, estarão prontos em alguns minutos.

Assenti e sentei na bancada, abrindo a garrafinha e bebendo o líquido alaranjado sem gosto. Olhei ao redor, mordendo os lábios para ver algum sinal do meu pai, mas ele ainda não havia descido, o que era estranho.

- O Sr. Swan ainda não desceu - Grace respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa e eu dei de ombros fingindo não estar interessada. - Vocês dois estão bem? - dei de ombros novamente e ela suspirou. - Os ovos estão quase prontos. Vai querer suco ou leite?

- Suco, por favor - respondi e me sentei à mesa.

Algum tempo depois ela colocou meu prato ali e serviu o suco de laranja em meu copo, mas por alguma razão não consegui começar a comer. Continuei a olhar em direção a entrada da cozinha, esperando meu pai entrar ali, porém ele nunca chegava, comecei a ficar impaciente, e quando dei por mim havia me levantado e seguido em direção às escadas. Subi os degraus rapidamente e parei em frente a porta do quarto do meu pai, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de bater algumas vezes e então abri a porta levemente, vendo que o mesmo ainda estava parcialmente escuro e com as cortinas fechadas.

- Pai? - chamei suavemente. Ainda não conseguia chamá-lo de papai em voz alta por algum motivo. Vi que ele resmungou algo e se virou em minha direção. - O café está na mesa, não vai descer?

- Sim - respondeu com a voz mais rouca do que o normal. - Desço em alguns minutos, princesa.

Murmurei um ok e saí do quarto, voltando para a sala e encontrando Grace com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Franzi os olhos pra ela e ela riu baixinho, virando-se para a cozinha. Como havia dito, meu pai desceu alguns minutos depois, usando seu roupão longo e pantufas. O rosto, especialmente perto do nariz, estava bastante avermelhado e ao redor dos seus olhos, grandes bolsas roxas indicavam olheiras. Ofeguei, nunca tendo visto ele assim e arregalei os olhos, indo imediatamente em sua direção.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei nervosamente.

- Não sei muito bem - respondeu meio que fungando e eu levei a mão até sua testa, vendo que ele estava praticamente queimando. - Acho que estou gripado, nada preocupante - deu de ombros e começou a ir em direção a mesa, mas eu o parei. - O que foi, princesa?

- Volte para o quarto - disse.

- O quê? Por que? Eu estou bem, meu amor. Pode terminar seu café e ir para a academia.

- Você está doente! - argumentei. - Já para a cama e não discuta comigo, Charlie Swan!

- Princesa... - começou, mas parou com o olhar que eu estava lançando a ele. - Certo, vou para o quarto e você pode ir para a academia.

Revirei os olhos. Como se eu realmente fosse para a academia. Eu ainda estava bastante chateada com meu pai, e sabia que talvez fosse ficar assim um bom tempo, porém naquele momento eu não podia pensar nisso. Ele era meu pai, eu o amava e ele estava doente e precisando de cuidados. Nas últimas semanas eu fui um péssimo exemplo de filha. Eu não conversei com ele, não permaneci no mesmo ambiente que ele por mais do que o tempo necessário. Eu sequer olhava para seu rosto por mais de alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar de vez. Eu dei o maior gelo nele, algo que nunca pensei fazer. E o que havia adiantado? Eu ainda estava chateada, meu pai havia adoecido e eu sequer havia notado os sintomas iniciais. Isso não era certo.

Voltei para a cozinha, onde separei algumas frutas macias e gostosas que sabia ser as favoritas do meu pai, coloquei-as em uma tigela para fazer uma espécie de salada de frutas e pedi para que Grace preparasse ovos mexidos para meu pai, uma vez que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele conseguisse comer suas usuais torradas. Uma vez que eu havia notado que ele estava gripado, não era difícil adivinhar que sua voz grossa, rouca e seca era provavelmente devido a uma dor na garganta ou até mesmo uma possível inflamação na mesma. Peguei um copo de suco de laranja também e coloquei tudo em uma bandeja.

Subi as escadas com cuidado, indo até o quarto do meu pai e agradeci pelo fato de a porta estar aberta, não iria conseguir abri-la caso contrário. Entrei no quarto e vi que meu pai já estava novamente na cama e a lareira do quarto agora estava ligada com o fogo baixo. Caminhei até a cama, ignorando a expressão de surpresa no rosto do meu pai e depositei a bandeja ao seu lado na cama. Ele sorriu para mim e eu espelhei o sorriso.

- Não precisava disso tudo, princesa - ele disse ainda sorrindo. - Uma xícara de café seria o suficiente.

- Nada de café para o senhor - resmunguei. - E precisava sim porque você está doente e eu não quero que piore. Vou pegar um remédio para a garganta e um tylenol. Aliás, estou desligando agora mesmo essa lareira antes que sua febre piore três vezes mais - disse enquanto ia até a lareira e ele me lançou um olhar estranho. - Que foi?

- Nada, princesa - disse e eu dei de ombros, desligando a lareira e saindo do quarto.

Peguei os dois comprimidos na caixinha de primeiros socorros que meu pai tinha em sua suíte e voltei para o quarto algum tempo depois. Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e estendi os remédio para ele, que revirou os olhos, mas tomou assim mesmo. Sorri agradecida e um sorriso confortável caiu sob nós dois enquanto ele comia.

- Não vai mais a academia? - ele perguntou alguns minutos depois.

- Nop - respondi com um "p" estalado no final. - Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Mas eu pensei que Alice fosse viajar com Olívia e Richard. Ela não foi?

Revirei os olhos e dei uma risadinha. Meu pai conseguia ser tão lerdinho às vezes.

- Eu não vou sair com Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa - esclareci e então anotei mentalmente que deveria mandar uma mensagem para Edward avisando que eu não iria a academia, mesmo que imaginasse que devido a reunião ele também não iria. - O que eu tenho que fazer hoje é ficar em casa e cuidar de você.

- Oh... - ofegou e me encarou novamente com aquele mesmo olhar estranho de quando fui apagar a lareira. - Certo.

- O que foi? - indaguei. - É a segunda vez que você me olha assim hoje.

- Não é nada - respondeu com um suspiro e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele. - É só que você... É só que você me lembra a sua mãe. Ela agia igualzinho quando eu estava doente, mesmo que fosse apenas um resfriado qualquer.

Foi a minha vez de ofegar com a sua confissão repentina. Eram poucas as vezes em que meu pai e eu falávamos dessa forma sobre minha mãe. Mesmo após quase dez anos sem ela entre nós, ainda era difícil falar abertamente assim. E talvez, naquele momento, fosse a primeira vez em todos os meus dezoito anos, na qual ele me comparou com ela em alguma coisa. Senti algumas lágrimas quererem sair de meus olhos e pisquei algumas vezes para tentar afastá-las, eu não queria chorar na frente dele.

- Papai... - murmurei chorosa e me joguei em seu peito, o abraçando apertado como não fazia a quase um mês.

Os nossos problemas não haviam sido esquecidos naquele abraço ou naquela declaração, mas de alguma forma aquilo pareceu como uma abertura para começar a trabalhar em certas coisas. Por mais que eu não tivesse a mínima ideia de como fazer isso.

**~x~**

Algumas horas mais tarde eu ainda estava jogada na cama com meu pai, por mais que ele insistisse que eu não ficasse muito perto ou pegaria o que ele tinha também. O notebook dele estava no colo e ele digitava algo rapidamente. Olhei de relance e vi que se tratava de trabalho, uma vez que o email da empresa estava aberto. Não eram todos os sábados que ele precisava ir lá, mas agora com novembro chegando, eu sabia que era um momento no qual a empresa ficava extremamente ocupada com todos os eventos beneficentes, patrocínios, campanhas para o inverno e tudo mais. Sem falar na festa de final de ano que era provavelmente uma das festas mais badaladas e importantes de Chicago durante o mês de dezembro.

Olhei para a televisão, na qual passava algum filme antigo, e então peguei meu celular, vendo que pouco se passava da uma da tarde. Levantei da cama, avisando meu pai que buscaria o almoço e trocaria de roupa também. Ficar usando roupas de academia não estava sendo a melhor opção no momento. Corri até meu quarto e troquei os shorts por uma calça de moletom rosa bebê e tirei os tênis também, mas continuei com as meias nos pés. Coloquei o celular no bolso da calça e desci até a cozinha, encontrando com Grace na sala arrumando algo ali. Disse a ela que uma vez que ela já havia limpado a casa toda ela já podia tirar o resto da tarde livre para fazer o que quisesse ela desejou melhoras ao meu pai, antes de se dirigir até onde seu quarto que ficava mais ao fundo da casa. Grace nem sempre ficava aqui, principalmente nos finais de semana. Ela costumava passá-los em Aurora - onde sua família morava -, mas sabia que agora ela não conseguiria chegar até lá e então retornar no dia seguinte sem ser uma viagem corrida.

Como meu pai estava provavelmente muito gripado, resolvi que faria algo especial para a ocasião e peguei o livro de receitas da Nonna que ficava guardado no armário. Eram receitas de família e que não costumávamos passar para ninguém que não fosse extremamente especial. Nem mesmo Grace que estava aqui em casa desde que eu era bem pequena tinha acesso às receitas, afinal, mesmo com o livro ficando guardado em um local não tão escondido assim, todas as receitas estavam em italiano. Pulei para a parte de _zuppes_, ou sopas, para todos os sentidos, e escolhi a de legumes, uma vez que eu estava sem tempo para cozer o frango e então desfiá-lo como gostaria. Juntei todos os ingredientes, piquei os legumes, misturei-os na água juntamente com o molho especial que fazia a diferença na receita e sentei no balcão enquanto tudo cozia.

Entediada após alguns minutos sentada ali, peguei meu celular e resolvi perturbar Edward um pouquinho.

_~ Ainda não tive tempo para me divertir com o Eddy... :( - Bella._

_~ Só perguntarei mais uma vez: quem é Eddy? Pensei que estivéssemos juntos? - Edward._

_~ Bobinho... é claro que estamos. - Bella._

_~ Então porque você fica falando nesse tal de Eddy? Quem é ele? - Edward._

Soltei uma risada. Edward era muito lerdo, ou estava com muitos ciúmes, para não conseguir associar tudo e concluir que Eddy na verdade era um vibrador. Homens podiam ser tão bobinhos...

_~ Prometo te apresentar ao Eddy em breve... Não se preocupe! Podemos nos divertir juntos... - Bella._

_~ O quê? Isabella, não sei se já te dei essa ideia, mas não sou muito do tipo que curte essas coisas. - Edward._

_~ Que coisas? - Bella._

_~ Você sabe... Menages. Você deve saber desde já que eu não compartilho. - Edward._

Comecei a gargalhar alto na cozinha, certa de que até mesmo meu pai no quarto poderia escutar minha risada e desci do balcão, limpando as lágrimas que começaram a se formar em meus olhos. Edward era absurdo mesmo. Ele achava _mesmo_ que eu ofereceria um menage a ele? E ainda por cima por mensagens? Homens.

_~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. - Bella._

_~ Estou falando sério... - Edward._

_~ Você é absurdo, Ed-ward. - Bella._

_~ Eu? Tem certeza? Então você curte essas... coisas? - Edward._

_~ Não estou te oferecendo um menage *revira os olhos* - Bella._

_~ Não? Hmm... certo. Então que tipo de diversão você está falando que podemos ter com esse tal de Eddy? - Edward._

_~ São tantas que nem sei por onde começar... Mas agora preciso ir, a sopa de Charlie já está quase pronta. Nos falamos depois! Xx - Bella._

Guardei o celular no bolso, ainda rindo e quase podendo escutar o _maldita_ que Edward soltou ao ler minha mensagem. Era engraçado como ele sempre me chamava assim quando eu o provocava e fazia algo que o deixava meio louco. Eu nunca havia prestado muita atenção nisso até o dia em que comecei a me esfregar nele enquanto estávamos em seu carro e quando senti que ele estava quase alcançando o que tanto queria, simplesmente parei e o olhei inocentemente. Tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer naquele momento fora me chamar de maldita antes de me jogar no banco novamente e avançar em mim... Suspirei com a lembrança e mexi um pouco a colher na sopa, vendo que a consistência já estava boa e então desliguei o fogo, mexendo mais algumas vezes antes de pegar uma tigela de sopa e despejar o líquido ali e pegar uns pedacinhos de pão, colocando no prato que servia de suporte para a tigela.

Fiz meu caminho de volta até o quarto, sorrindo quando vi que meu pai ainda parecia concentrado olhando para algo no notebook, mas que assim que sentiu o cheiro da sopa, fechou o mesmo, colocando-o de lado e abriu um sorriso brilhante para mim. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade, por mais que ele estivesse doente, mas eu sabia que ele estava assim pelo fato de estarmos nos aproximando novamente de alguma forma.

- Você fez a sopa da Nonna? - perguntou surpreso e eu assenti orgulhosa. - Meu Deus... não como essa sopa há quas-

- Sim, eu sei - assenti, sabendo que mais uma vez ele mencionaria sobre minha mãe. Eu me lembrava, muito vagamente, sobre ter pegado um resfriado no ano em que ela havia morrido e então ela havia feito a sopa para mim, só que uma ou duas semanas depois meu pai começou a apresentar os mesmo sintomas que eu havia apresentado anteriormente e, mais uma vez, minha mãe teve que fazer a famosa sopa de legumes da Nonna Swan. - Espero que esteja boa, ainda não cozinho tão bem assim.

Entreguei a sopa para ele e observei enquanto ele levava uma colherada até os lábios e fechava os olhos apreciando o gosto.

- Princesa! - exclamou.

- Está boa?

- Perfeita, meu bem. Perfeita - sorriu.

Sorri de volta e pulei na cama ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro e assistindo ao filme que passava na televisão enquanto meu pai tomava a sopa. Eu não sabia que estava cansada, entretanto, não muito depois meus olhos se fecharam e eu me peguei dormindo já na metade do filme. Quando acordei novamente, eu estava aconchegada em meu pai, que também dormia do meu lado com um sorriso no rosto, e o quarto já estava mais escuro. Peguei meu celular, vendo que pouco se passava das sete e meia da noite e resolvi tomar outro banho, antes de pegar algo para comer e então capotar na cama novamente. Por alguma razão eu estava incrivelmente cansada. Havia sido um dia bastante emocional para mim e, mesmo não havendo muita conversa no mesmo, era desta forma que a atmosfera entre meu pai e eu se portava.

Saí da cama tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, e peguei a bandeja do café da manhã, juntamente com as coisas que trouxe a sopa, colocando tudo na bandeja e saindo do quarto em seguida. Deixei tudo na cozinha, colocando no lava-louças e coloquei a sopa na geladeira. Senti meu estômago roncar e soltei uma risadinha, lembrando que eu mal havia comido durante o dia. Preparei um sanduíche com peito de peru defumado e queijo cheddar, juntamente com um copo grande de suco de frutas vermelhas e comi tudo rapidamente, antes de subir para meu quarto e ir até o banheiro onde tomei um banho um pouco demorado, relaxando sobre o jato de água quente e praticamente dormindo ali. Quando saí, escovei os dentes, me joguei em um conjunto de babydoll verde menta e fui até o quarto do meu pai para lembrá-lo de tomar mais um tylenol, mas vi que o mesmo já não estava na cama. Vi que a porta do banheiro estava fechada e o som do chuveiro caindo me fez acreditar que ele estava tomando banho. Aproveitei o momento para descer até a cozinha novamente, preparar um sanduíche rápido para ele e então voltei para o quarto, depositando o prato e o copo em cima da mesinha.

Meu pai saiu do chuveiro alguns minutos depois, já com uma aparência um pouco melhor do que ele estava de manhã e sorriu para mim quando viu o lanche que eu havia preparado para ele.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso - ele disse, repetindo o que vinha dizendo o dia todo. Apenas revirei os olhos para ele. - Obrigado por cuidar de mim hoje, princesa - murmurou e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Por nada, papai. Bom, estou um pouco cansada e como Emmett virá amanhã cedo, acho que já vou me jogar na cama e tentar dormir - disse me levantando. - Boa noite, papai.

- Boa noite, princesa. Eu te amo.

Então, diferentemente da última vez na qual ele havia me falado aquelas palavras e eu fingi estar dormindo, eu sorri para ele e disse:

- Eu também amo você.

E então saí do quarto, indo direto para o meu, onde mal caí na cama e já estava dormindo profundamente, surpreendentemente sem sonhos.

**~x~**

Acordei no domingo um pouco mais tarde do que planejava, mas me sentindo completamente renovada e descansada. Corri até o banheiro, como sempre fazia, tomando um banho calmo, desta vez lavando meus cabelos, e só saí do chuveiro quase quarenta minutos depois. Enrolei uma toalha em meu cabelo e usei outra para secar meu corpo enquanto caminhava até o closet, colocando uma calcinha de algodão branca com alguns detalhes de bolinhas vermelhas e um sutiã que fazia conjunto. Olhei o tempo lá fora e, vendo que o sol brilhava pelo céu de Chicago, coloquei um par de shorts jeans e uma blusa baby look vermelha. Calcei um par de chinelos e voltei para o banheiro para que pudesse escovar os dentes e secar meu cabelo.

Olhei as horas em meu celular, gemendo quando vi que Emmett chegaria aqui para me ajudar com os detalhes da festa de Halloween em alguns minutos e eu não tinha nem secado meus cabelos ou tomado meu café da manhã ainda. Liguei o secador em uma potência mais forte, trabalhando em meu cabelo o mais rápido que podia e quando estava finalizando o mesmo escutei uma batida na porta. Tirei o secador da tomada, guardando-o na gaveta e passei a escova uma última vez em meus cabelos, colocando tudo no lugar, antes de seguir até a porta e a abrir, encontrando um Emmett com um sorriso animado no rosto. Ultimamente ele andava bastante sorridente, ainda mais depois do dia em que Rosalie finalmente havia confiado nele e resolvido que era a hora de perder sua virgindade de uma vez por todas. Isso havia sido na primeira semana de Outubro. Eles saíram por um final de semana e Emmett alugou um quarto em um luxuoso hotel da cidade, onde ambos tinham uma vista maravilhosa, não que eles estivessem olhando ou reparando, no entanto. Estavam ocupados demais se devorando de todas as formas possíveis.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca - zombou dando um beijo em minha bochecha esquerda. - Pronta para começarmos? Já trouxe a lista com os melhores DJs que conheço e o pessoal das bebidas também.

- Na verdade eu ainda não tomei meu caf-

Fui interrompida quando ele subitamente me pegou pela cintura e então me jogou sem dó nem piedade em seus ombros, como se fosse algum tipo escroto de homem das cavernas. Soltei um grito assustado e ele apenas riu, descendo as escadas sem parecer se importar com o meu peso ali.

- Emmett McCarty, me coloca no chão! - gritei indignada. - Eu vou vomitar em você!

- Não vai nada, Bells - ele riu estapeando minha coxa. - Você ainda nem comeu, logo não tem nada para vomitar.

- Deixa de ser idiota - grunhi. - Você vai apanhar tanto quando me colocar no chão.

- Claro... - zombou.

- Eu estou falando sério! Me coloca no chão. _Agora_! - rosnei.

- Nop.

- Argh, eu odeio você!

- Você sabe que me ama, Bells - disse e eu sabia que estava revirando os olhos. - E para de reclamar que eu estou te levando para comer.

- Mas eu sei andar! - berrei estapeando sua bunda. - Emmett, me coloca no chão - choraminguei.

- Larga minha filha, Emmett. - Escutei meu pai dizer e virei a cabeça em sua direção, encontrando-o sorrindo divertidamente para meu amigo idiota e eu. Então eu vi a figura parada ao seu lado e senti um frio na barriga, pois ali ao seu lado estava um nada feliz, nada animado, nada sorridente e bastante emputecido, Edward Masen.

Ops.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Antes de qualquer coisa preciso dizer que vocês são lindas e quase me mataram com os 117 reviews que recebi em ABM em apenas SETE dias! A resposta para o extra que postei na quarta-feira foi ótima também, obrigada, meninas! Enfim, sobre o capítulo... Não teve muito Edward pessoalmente, mas tivemos mensagens provocantes, Edward ciumento (e a Bella também!). E claro, tivemos um momento super fofo entre pai e filha. A relação Bella/Charlie é complicada, por mais que um ame o outro incondicionalmente, mas em seu jeito estranho e meio torto de ser, os dois aos poucos vão arrumando os buracos que foram feitos com o tempo. Muitos estão perguntando quantos capítulos faltam pra ABM acabar e bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas digo que a fanfic não está NEM PERTO de acabar ainda. Muito obrigada pelos reviews lindos que vocês sempre deixam e por favor, não deixem de comentar nesse também! Nos vemos em breve. ;) Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_Bella provoca tanto o Edward via mensagem que um dia ele tem um troço do outro lado hahaha Isso que ela ainda está sendo 'leve'. Amei o momento 'ciúmes' deles, afinal seria estranho se eles não sentissem ciúmes. _

O momento da Bella cuidando do Charlie foi importante, eles não se resolveram, mas ela quebrou a barreira de gelo com o pai. Por mais que muitas não gostem do Charlie e suas atitudes, ele é tudo para a Bella, e vice-versa, mesmo que eles tenham outros familiares, eles são um pelo outro, mesmo com os acontecimentos recentes, não tem como duvidar do amor do Charlie por ela, ele apenas não andou fazendo as coisas da maneira certa e vai colher as consequências até aprender. Esse final vai render, sabemos como Emmett é todo brincalhão e ele não sabe sobre o Edward, isso vai deixar o bobinho com muitos ciúmes, afinal esse garoto cheio de hormônios está tocando no que é 'dele' hahaha Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz


	21. Capítulo 19

**Feliz ABM-feira! S2**

**ps: capítulo de FREAKSHOW será postado nesse final de semana, provavelmente sábado!**

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove – A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Cheguei na casa de Charlie um pouco depois das dez e meia da manhã. Supostamente ele e eu nos encontraríamos na empresa para que ele me mostrasse seu escritório e a sala ao lado, a qual ele queria fazer uma união e um anexo a sua sala. Porém ele foi surpreendido quando acordou no sábado extremamente gripado e Isabella o proibiu de sair de casa até que ele estivesse se sentindo melhor. Deixei um sorriso nascer quando pensei no fato de que Isabella havia passado o dia cuidando do pai. Ela era uma boa filha e amava o pai mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Não era difícil notar isso. Fiquei feliz quando ela me mandou uma mensagem no dia anterior dizendo que não iria para a academia já que ficaria com Charlie, era bom ver que ela estava se aproximando dele novamente. Durante essas três semanas que se passaram, eu tive tempo para pensar e notar como Charlie parecia realmente arrependido do que havia acontecido e completamente perdido sobre o que fazer ou dizer. Isabella também não ajudava em nada. Ela evitava seu pai o máximo que podia, fugia dele como o diabo fugia da cruz e quando estavam no mesmo ambiente, ela preferia olhar para o vento do que manter uma conversa estável. Não é como se eu tivesse visto tudo isso, mas ela me contava quando parávamos de nos agarrar e resolvíamos ter uma conversa séria. Eu via que ela estava mal por isso.

Carmen não havia conseguido ir até a casa de Charlie ainda, logo ela não havia tido um tempo sozinha com Isabella e então não havia se desculpado também. Mas eu sabia que ela faria tal coisa em breve. Ainda mais com Charlie doente. Ontem a noite ela havia me ligado completamente preocupada, dizendo que queria muito ir até Charlie, mas como sabia que Isabella estava fazendo de tudo para cuidar dele, ela havia pensado melhor e analisado aquilo que eu havia falado sobre dar um pouco de espaço para Isabella e Charlie juntos e não interferir muito também. Não que isso tenha tirado sua preocupação. Antes de dormir precisei passar quase quarenta minutos assegurando-a de que tudo estava bem e que ela poderia ir visitá-lo no dia seguinte. Talvez enquanto ela estivesse aqui, eu conseguisse algum tempo rápido sozinho com Isabella para poder beijá-la e então descobrir que porra sobre um tal de Eddy ela estava falando.

Sério. Ela passou o sábado me infernizando sobre tal coisa. Dizendo que o Eddy havia lhe dado um orgasmo na banheira. _Eu_ ainda não havia entrado na banheira com Isabella e essa bastardo já? _Inaceitável_. Balancei a cabeça, tentando clarear meus pensamentos e saí do carro, vendo que outro carro - um que eu nunca havia visto antes - estava estacionado ali também. Dei de ombros e toquei o interfone. Grace - a governanta e empregada da casa - liberou minha entrada e o portão se abriu. Charlie já me esperava na sala quando eu cheguei e soltei uma risada quando o vi usando um roupão gigante com chinelos que pareciam pantufas. Certamente não uma aparência que um CEO de uma empresa deveria ter.

- Bom dia, Charlie - cumprimentei. - Como se sente?

- Um pouco melhor - disse. - Na verdade não estou tão mal assim, só um resfriado, mas Bella faz parecer como se eu estivesse dez vezes pior.

- Ela te ama - eu disse sério.

- Eu sei - concordou. - E eu amo ela também. Mas enfim, espero que esteja tudo bem para você termos passado a reunião aqui para casa. Não sei se vai dificultar o processo, ou algo assim...

- Não, não. Por enquanto eu consigo ter uma ideia apenas com as fotos que você man-

- Emmett McCarty, me coloca no chão! - Escutei Isabella gritar em algum canto da casa, interrompendo minha frase. _Emmett_? - Eu vou vomitar em você!

- Não vai nada, Bells - uma voz grossa e divertida retrucou e então escutei um estalo como se alguém tivesse levado um tapa e Isabella soltou um gritinho. - Você ainda nem comeu, logo não tem nada para vomitar.

- Deixa de ser idiota - ela grunhiu e notei que sua voz estava mais próxima, como se ela estivesse... Na escada? - Você vai apanhar tanto quando me colocar no chão.

- Claro...

- Eu estou falando sério! Me coloca no chão. Agora! - rosnou e eu olhei questionadoramente para Charlie, que apenas sorriu e maneou a cabeça. _Que porra? _

- Nop.

- Argh, eu odeio você! - ela ralhou. É eu também estou começando a odiar muito quem quer que esteja carregando ela contra sua vontade e possivelmente estapeando aquela bunda dela.

- Você sabe que me ama, Bells. E para de reclamar que eu estou te levando para comer.

Então meu sangue gelou quando os dois entraram em meu campo de visão. Ali estava Isabella, usando nada mais do que um par minúsculo de shorts e uma blusa vermelha, sendo carregada por um garoto mais ou menos da minha altura, forte e com um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto sua mão pousava na parte traseira da coxa de Isabella. Tudo o que minha mente gritava era: _mão na coxa. Mão na coxa. Mão na coxa. Mão. Na. Porra. Da. Coxa!_

- Mas eu sei andar! - ela berrou completamente aérea da minha presença e da presença de seu pai ali, e então deu um tapa forte na bunda del- _O quê? _Ela deu um tapa na bunda dele? Senti minha respiração ficar mais irregular. Por que diabos Charlie não havia feito nada ainda? E por que diabos ela estava jogada nos ombros daquele adolescente cheio de hormônios? - Emmett, me coloca no chão - choramingou e nem o biquinho que ela fez naquele momento me amoleceu.

- Larga minha filha, Emmett - Charlie finalmente teve bom senso e se pronunciou, mesmo que ele estivesse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Os olhos do tal garoto se voltaram para nos dois, ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella repetia a ação. Primeiro ela só notou seu pai ali e então ela ofegou baixinho, abrindo aqueles lábios perfeitos em um O enquanto piscava algumas vezes. Oh, ela não parecia satisfeita com a minha expressão. Ela queria o quê? Que eu estivesse rindo de orelha a orelha enquanto seu corpo quente e gostoso estivesse jogado nos ombros daquele merdinha? Enquanto tudo o que ele precisava fazer para morder, beijar, lamber e estapear aquela coxa maravilhosa era virar o rosto? Nunca.

- Sr. Swan, desculpe - o garoto falou um pouco nervoso e eu dei um sorriso mentalmente.

- Já falei que é Charlie, garoto - ele disse revirando os olhos e meu sorriso mental morreu. Merda.

- Emmett, me coloca no chão! - Isabella pediu novamente.

- Ah, mas estava ficando divertido... - ele fez um beicinho e eu quis socar a cara dele. _Divertido vai ficar quando você não colocar Isabella no chão e meu punho encontrar esse rostinho de filhinho de papai que você tem._

- Coloca ela no chão, Emmett - Charlie suspirou cansado e então abriu um sorriso. - Você perdeu a chance de fazer isso quando resolveu não namorar minha filha.

_Como é que é, Charlie?_

- Ah, mas eu sempre posso voltar atrás, não é mesmo, Bells? - disse enquanto colocava ela de volta no chão e balançava as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Isabella. - Tenho certeza que tem Emmett pra todas!

- Primeiro de tudo: não foi Emmett que não quis namorar comigo. _Eu_ é que não quis namorar com ele - Isabella disse lançando um olhar de raiva para Emmett enquanto afastava os fios de cabelo que tinham se espalhado pelo seu rosto devido a posição que ela estava antes. - E segundo: tem Emmett para todas? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha. - Ficarei feliz em passar essa informação para Rosalie.

_Rosalie? Hmm... interessante. Mas não anula o que aconteceu alguns minutos atrás._

- Qual é, Bells... - fez beicinho de novo e jogou o braço ao redor do ombro dela. Fechei meus punhos.

- Não encosta em mim! Ainda não perdoei você por aparecer no meu quarto e me jogar nos seus ombros, seu idiota.

- Crianças - Charlie disse em reprovação. - Bom, sei que vocês dois tem coisas a fazer, assim como Edward e eu... Oh, a propósito. Edward, acredito que você não conheça Emmett, certo? - indagou e eu neguei com a cabeça. - Emmett é filho de Marc McCarty.

- Marc McCarty? O treinador dos Chicago Bears? - indaguei curioso.

- Isso mesmo, senhor - Emmett respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso, o qual não reparei muito uma vez que seu braço continuava ao redor de Isabella. _Pare de tocá-la. _- E se tudo der certo em breve ele será meu treinador também.

- É apenas Edward - eu disse, não gostando da forma como ele disse _senhor_. Eu não era tão velho para ser chamado assim. E, para não soar muito grosseiro aos olhos de Charlie, acrescentei: - E boa sorte com o time.

- Edward é irmão de Carmen e um amigo - Charlie esclareceu, umas vez que ainda não tinha me apresentado, e apertei a mão que Emmett me ofereceu, colocando um pouco de força ali, uma vez que eu não podia simplesmente gritar que além de irmão de Carmen e amigo de Charlie, eu também estava com Isabella e eu devia parar de tocá-la imediatamente se quisesse continuar com os planos de jogar futebol. Vi Isabella revirar os olhos discretamente e estreitei os meus para ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward! - Emmett disse animado e eu assenti. - Bom, eu estava levando essa mocinha aqui para comer algo antes de começarmos com a diversão.

- Certo. Vocês façam o que tiver que fazer, pois Edward e eu temos negócios para tratar também.

- Pode deixar que ficarei de olho na Bella pra você, Charlie!

Charlie revirou os olhos e segurei a vontade de jogar Isabella em _meus_ ombros e sair correndo. Por Deus, eu estava parecendo um adolescente. Ou um homem das cavernas... mas era assim que eu ficava quando se tratava de Isabella. Completa e totalmente descontrolado. Balancei a cabeça vendo que Charlie já estava seguindo em direção ao andar de baixo, onde seu escritório ficava, e comecei a segui-lo, mas antes que pudesse dar três passos a voz de Isabella me parou.

- Bom dia, Edward - ela disse me olhando séria e com um bico nos lábios.

- Isabella - assenti e me virei, ainda podendo ouvi-la murmurar um _idiota_ sob a respiração.

Bufei. Eu é que tinha o direito de estar com raiva, não ela. Afinal, era ela que estava jogada nos ombros de um garoto qualquer e era ela que passaria a tarde toda com tal garoto fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Enquanto eu estaria trabalhando com seu pai sobre um mini-projeto em seu escritório.

_Merda, Isabella. Merda._

Lancei mais um olhar para ela antes de descer as escadas e vi que ela me olhava com os olhos semicerrados e o biquinho ainda nos lábios e então virei definitivamente em direção a escada e me encontrei com Charlie em seu escritório, tentando deixar os ciúmes de lado e mantendo meu lado profissional.

- Certo, você me fala as mudanças que quer fazer e eu vou fazer um esboço do desenho final e então depois te mostrarei uma demonstração gráfica do mesmo. Pode ser? - indaguei e ele assentiu.

- Estou pensando em quebrar essa parede aqui - ele disse assentindo para a foto. - E fazer um anexo a minha sala, ou expandi-la, uma vez que essa sala fica ao lado. Pensei em criar um espaço mais cômodo, colocar uma estante maior, com um sofá e algo que deixe aquele espaço mais confortável.

- Hmm... não é algo difícil de fazer. Sua sala tem um banheiro anexado a ela, certo? E suponho que você queira mantê-lo também.

- Sim. Isso será um problema?

- Bom, levando em conta que o banheiro, e o armário, ficam na parede que você quer demolir, mais ou menos. Não vai ser um problema, apenas um atraso na obra. Vou precisar da planta com o encanamento interno do prédio, assim como a planta elétrica. Vamos ter que fazer uma pequena mudança.

- Oh... certo.

Comecei a explicar para Charlie como eu pretendia fazer o novo design da sua sala, enquanto ele pontuava algumas coisas e questionava outras. Em algum ponto daquela reunião improvisada, me concentrar no trabalho havia ficado praticamente impossível, uma vez que eu comecei a escutar Isabella soltar gargalhadas altas ou gritar o nome de Emmett em meio a risadas enquanto pedia para ele parar. _Mas que porra estava acontecendo ali? _Olhei para Charlie questionadoramente, tentando não mostrar minha raiva em minha expressão facial e ele apenas soltou uma risada, maneando a cabeça.

- Emmett é um grande amigo da minha princesa - ele esclareceu. _Amigo... _- E também tem alguns contatos com DJ's e essas coisas que não entendo muito bem. Ele está ajudando Bella a organizar as coisas para a festa anual de Halloween que acontece aqui em casa. Carmen já falou sobre isso com você, certo?

Eu me lembrava de Carmen mencionar sobre essa tal festa de Halloween. A tradicional festa de Halloween dos Swan, foi como Carmen havia mencionado no outro dia. Ao que parecia tal festa acontecia desde quando Isabella era bem pequena e mal tinha idade para ir sozinha pedir por doces ou travessuras e com o passar dos anos a festa continuou a ocorrer e se tornar bastante conhecida em Chicago. De acordo com Carmen, muitas pessoas morriam para participar de uma. Eu, por outro lado, nunca havia ouvido falar de tal festa. Mas, mais uma vez, eu não era bem um exemplo para essas coisas, já que mal saía de casa e quando saía, certamente era algo relacionado com trabalho. Entretanto, ao que tudo indicava, este ano eu estava intimado a participar da festa. Não só por Carmen, mas também por uma certa provocadorazinha que havia me olhado com olhos pidões e um bico gigante nos lábios implorando para que eu fosse a maldita festa. Não é como se eu pudesse ficar ao lado dela na festa como se estivéssemos juntos ou algo do tipo... mas ela havia dito que iria ser divertido. Além do mais, eu não iria conseguir resistir àquele biquinho pidão. Ainda mais quando sua mão fazia um trabalho bem interessante entre minhas pernas...

- Ah, sim. Carmen mencionou sobre isso - respondi tentando tirar os pensamentos sobre a mão de Isabella em meu pau enquanto eu estava em uma sala sozinho com o pai dela.

- Bella está realmente animada esse ano com a preparação - ele sorriu orgulhoso da filha. - Geralmente ela contrata alguém que a ajude com essas coisas, mas esse ano ela ainda não pediu uma organizadora de eventos. Pensei que depois de... bom, você sabe... aquele _ocorrido_, ela não fosse estar interessada nisso - ele disse e então tossiu um pouco, antes de limpar a garganta e continuar. - Mas ela parece bem melhor do que eu esperava. Não sei se tem algo a distraindo, mas ela mudou... não sei bem quando, mas ela está diferente.

- Isso é bom, certo? - perguntei tentando esconder o sorriso. Estaria ela diferente por minha causa? Hmm...

Ele assentiu com um sorriso e continuamos a analisar algumas coisas por mais algum tempo e notei que o andar de cima ficou estranhamente silencioso. Teria o Emmett ido embora? Ou eles teriam subido para o outro andar? Merda. Queria dar uma desculpa para Charlie apenas para subir e descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo, entretanto isso seria me entregar facilmente para ele. Por mais que não fosse legal esconder isso dele, eu sabia que ainda não era a hora certa para ele ou qualquer pessoa de fora saber sobre minha relação com Isabella. Então, finalmente quando eu estava basicamente perdendo minha cabeça, o celular de Charlie tocou e pelo sorriso em seu rosto eu soube que se tratava de Carmen. Eles tiveram uma conversa rápida e quando ele finalizou a ligação, o sorriso ainda estava ali. Foi impossível não sorrir com o pensamento de que havia alguém que realmente amava minha irmã e a fazia tão bem. Charlie podia ter seus momentos, podia não saber como demonstrar certas coisas, mas era inegável o fato de que quando ele amava uma pessoa, ele faria de tudo por ela. Eu sempre vi isso quando se tratava de Isabella e agora eu conseguia ver a mesma coisa em relação a minha irmã também.

- Carmen está vindo para o almoço - ele explicou. - Acho que já terminamos por hoje então.

- Claro - respondi rindo e guardei os papéis na pasta. - Não se esqueça de separar o que eu pedi e então eu consigo fazer uma planta mais exata de como sua nova sala vai ser.

- Enviarei por email ainda nesta semana - ele garantiu enquanto subíamos as escadas novamente. - Bom, já que Carmen está vindo e você está aqui... por que não fica e almoça com a gente? Grace ainda não terminou o almoço e tenho certeza que há comida suficiente para todos - brincou.

Ponderei alguns segundos mentalmente. Se eu aguentaria mais algum tempo vendo Isabella e seu amiguinho brincando na minha frente? Não. Se eu aguentaria vê-lo tocar a pele macia e branquinha dela a todo o momento? Não. Se eu aguentaria escutá-lo fazendo brincadeirinhas com duplos sentidos para cima dela a cada dois minutos? Não. Mas por outro lado... se eu aguentaria ir embora e não saber o que aconteceu entre os dois enquanto eu não estava presente? Absolutamente não.

- Claro, não tenho nenhum compromisso - respondi sorrindo. - Vai ser divertido.

- Fabuloso! Deixe-me avisar Grace então e subir rapidamente para trocar de roupa. Sinta-se em casa - disse e se virou em direção a cozinha.

Caminhei até a sala onde havia uma televisão ligada e vi que Isabella estava jogada no sofá enquanto mexia em seu celular. Suas pernas maravilhosas estavam esticadas sob o tecido cinza do sofá e eu segurei tudo o que tinha para não voar em cima dela naquele momento. Ela parecia tão linda e tentadora ali, apenas em seus shorts e uma blusa enquanto estava toda concentrada olhando para seu celular. Soltei uma risada quando ela franziu as sobrancelhas e fez um bico para algo que viu na tela e ela desviou os olhos em minha direção, bufando e fazendo um bico maior ainda. Coloquei a pasta em um dos sofás e me sentei na ponta dos seus pés.

- Isabella... - chamei e ela continuou a me ignorar. Dei um sorriso torto e olhei em direção a cozinha, vendo que do ângulo que estávamos, Grace ou muito menos Charlie, conseguiria nos ver, e então comecei a massagear seus pequenos pés lentamente. Vi ela morder os lábios para segurar um gemido e comecei a subir minhas mãos pelas suas deliciosas pernas em direção as suas coxas. Levantei suas pernas, arredando um pouco no sofá e ficando mais perto dela. Era arriscado fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia me importar no momento. - Será que você pode me explicar que merda foi aquela mais cedo?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou inocentemente, se ajeitando no sofá e sentando com as pernas dobradas e cruzadas em cima do sofá, me fazendo grunhi pelo fato de que com essa posição eu tinha uma bela visão do meio das suas pernas e quase podia sentir sua essência.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando - disse arqueando as sobrancelhas e ela mordeu os lábios. - Então?

- Oh, o Emmett? - piscou lentamente os olhos, batendo aqueles cílios malditos para mim e eu apertei sua coxa com força, fazendo-a tremer um pouco. - O que tem ele? Ele só estava me ajudando com a festa...

- E para ajudá-la com a festa ele tinha que jogar esse corpinho delicioso seu nos ombros dele, uh? Precisa? Acho que não.

- Ele não fez nada demais - revirou os olhos e então parou. - Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

- Imensamente - grunhi. E concluí aos sussurros: - Veja bem, Isabella, não é agradável encontrar sua namorada jogada nos ombros de um adolescente cheio de hormônios do inferno. Ainda mais quando a namorada citada está usando apenas um par de shorts que mal cobre a bunda dela.

- Namorada, é? - provocou baixinho, olhando em direção a cozinha e então passou a mão pela minha coxa, subindo até onde minha excitação já começava a ser visível. - Eu não me lembro de você perguntando se eu queria ou não ser sua namorada.

- Eu pareço algum pré-adolescente espinhento e virgem por acaso? - indaguei olhando-a intensamente. - Estamos de volta ao início do ensino médio? Você quer que eu te mande um cartão escrito "quer namorar comigo? a) sim b) opção a"?

- Não sei, Edward... - provocou um pouco mais, agora dedilhando meu abdômen por cima da camisa.

- Isabella. Sério... - revirei os olhos novamente e sorri torto para ela. - Acho que minhas ações já deixaram mais do que claro o que nós somos, uh? Não preciso ficar pedindo a você algo que eu já sei bem a resposta.

- Então você é meu namorado, uh? - brincou se aproximando e mordeu meu queixo rapidamente. - Meu namorado gostoso e que fica muito sexy quando está ciumento?

- Seu namorado que você adora provocar nas horas mais impróprias - resmunguei e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma risada alta, para então olhar para mim novamente. Sua expressão agora estava intensa e seus olhos estavam mais negros do que o normal, quando ela passou a língua levemente pelo lábio inferior para logo puxá-lo entre seus dentes no mesmo instante em que aumentava a pressão da sua mão em minha calça. - Porra... Isabella. Você não sabe como eu quero beijá-la e fazer muitas coisas com você agora.

- Então me beija - sussurrou se aproximando e eu grunhi, apertando suas coxas com uma das mãos e rapidamente trazendo seu rosto até o meu com a outra. Não foi um beijo de língua e muito menos demorado. Foi um beijo forte, rápido e que me fez praguejar por não estarmos sozinhos. - Eu quero tanto você - ela ronronou, vindo em minha direção novamente e mordendo meu pescoço algumas vezes.

Senti seu joelho em minha coxa e soube que ela estava prestes a sentar em meu colo, então segurando-a pela cintura, a afastei antes que fosse tarde demais e eu perdesse o resto de controle que ainda possuía. Sabia que no primeiro instante em que estivéssemos completamente sozinhos, eu não seria capaz de me segurar mais. Um bico se formou em seus lábios e, arriscando tudo mais uma vez, rapidamente dei um selinho nela para tirar o bico dali, mas não funcionou muito bem.

- Você é chato - fez beicinho.

- Seu pai está aqui e pode chegar a qualquer instante... Ele só foi trocar de roupa. Além do mais, Grace está logo ali na cozinha. Já nos arriscamos o suficiente - murmurei e me afastei dela um pouco, mas mantive minha mão em sua coxa.

Charlie apareceu alguns minutos depois, me fazendo trazer minha mão para meu colo novamente e então se sentou no sofá com a gente, parecendo completamente aéreo a tensão sexual que podia ser cortada com uma tesoura que havia ali. Carmen chegou logo em seguida, parecendo um pouco incerta sobre o que fazer ou dizer. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada com a saúde de Charlie e se ofereceu para cuidar dele, ganhando um olhar feio de Isabella que claramente irritada disse que não precisava, pois a mesma já estava fazendo isso. Minha irmã apenas assentiu, concordando e pouco antes de Grace nos chamar para almoçar, Carmen se levantou e perguntou Isabella se as duas podiam ter um minuto a sós. Charlie me olhou preocupado e eu apenas sorri, sabendo que ela havia escolhido aquele momento para finalmente se desculpar. Não que as coisas tenham ido muito bem, no final das contas. Alguns minutos depois Isabella voltou para a sala com o nariz em pé e pisando duro antes de se sentar ao meu lado novamente.

Deus, ela ficava tão malditamente fofa e sexy quando estava irritadinha assim que foi praticamente impossível manter minhas mãos para mim.

**~x~**

Quarta feira sempre seria o dia mais entediante da semana. Não estava no início e muito menos no final. Enquanto o cliente falava sem parar sobre coisas que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de saber naquele momento, minha mente ainda tentava se controlar com o fato de que Isabella iria a uma festa hoje a noite. Não uma festa qualquer, mas sim uma festa na casa de algum amigo. Uma festa na qual ela iria sem mim. Sozinha, com aquele jeito provocante, no meio de dezenas de adolescente bastardos e espinhentos à procura de um lugar para enfiar seus paus cheios de hormônios do inferno. Aparentemente estavam entrando no clima do Halloween.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça, e vendo como a sala estava parcialmente escura, devido já que o cliente passava alguns slides, e que Jasper ou qualquer um ali estava completamente alheio a mim, peguei-o discretamente e quase tive um infarto quando vi do que se tratava. Era uma foto de Isabella deitada em sua cama, a barriga basicamente toda de fora, mostrando sua pele um pouco bronzeada e cobrindo seus seios estava um top branco ridiculamente pequeno, com um zíper dourado no meio. Eu queria descer aquele zíper... Os seios dela estavam apertados e empinados ali, eu podia ver isso claramente devido a posição que ela havia tirado a foto. Maldita. Senti meu pau endurecer na calça e segurei um grunhido. Então, para completar minha tortura, o celular vibrou de novo e uma nova mensagem chegou.

~ _Uma pequena prévia da minha roupa da festa de hoje a noite. O que acha?_ - _Bella_.

_~ Não. Absolutamente não. Você está louca? - Edward._

_~ Por que não? Estou feia? :( - Bella._

_~ Você sabe muito bem que está tentadora... por isso NÃO! - Edward._

_~ Não grita comigo, chato! - Bella._

Revirei os olhos. Ela estava em casa, completamente entediada e disposta a provocar meu juízo. De acordo com ela, ela estaria livre até as 14h10, quando supostamente precisaria voltar para a escola. Grunhi, notando que ainda eram 11h30 e tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era estar com ela. Desde aquele dia em sua casa, não havíamos tido muitas oportunidades além da academia. Sem enrolávamos alguns minutos para entrar, ou ficávamos alguns minutos em meu carro ou no seu quando saíamos de lá. Mas nada muito grandioso. E eu sabia que ambos estávamos sofrendo com isso. Jasper ficava me zoando falando que eu estava parecendo um adolescente com medo de tirar a virgindade da namorada, mas ele sabia que eu não estava adiando esse momento por causa disso. Ele sabia que eu estava fazendo isso porque se transasse com Isabella no momento em que ela queria, ou seja, há basicamente quatro semanas atrás, seria como tudo o que ela ganha na vida: na hora que ela quer, sem ela precisar se esforçar. Entretanto, comigo negando isso a ela, eu a faria ver que ela não quer só uma transa de uma noite comigo.

Mas acima disso tudo, eu sabia que não podíamos mais evitar o inevitável. Ambos estávamos frustrados com isso e mesmo que nos aliviássemos com mãos e bocas nas maiorias das vezes, isso não era o suficiente. Ambos precisávamos de mais.

_~ Estou saindo da reunião em 10min. Almoço? - Edward._

Enviei e fingi prestar atenção no que era dito ali. Eu estava sendo irresponsável, mas naquele momento eu não me importei tanto assim. Sabia que Jasper me passaria as notas depois.

_~ Claro... onde? - Bella._

_~ Meu apartamento. O que acha de comida italiana? - Edward._

_~ Perfeito! Pode deixar que eu levarei a sobremesa... - Bella._

_~ Eu nunca duvidei disso. Esteja lá em 35min. - Edward._

_~ Mal posso esperar. - Bella._

_Nem eu, Isabella. Nem eu..._ Soltei um suspiro baixo, guardando o celular no bolso e desejei internamente que os dez minutos passassem o mais rápido possível para que eu pudesse sair logo dali, porém tudo o que eu recebi foram talvez os dez minutos mais maçantes da minha vida. Quando finalmente as luzes se acenderam e os slides foram desligados eu segurei a vontade de soltar um suspiro aliviado e sair correndo. Despedi-me dos clientes e Jasper se ofereceu para levá-los até a saída enquanto eu apressadamente fui para minha sala.

- Irina, ligue para o Filini e peça dois garganelli para o almoço e o tiramisù especial da casa - disse parando em frente a sua mesa. - Peça para fazerem o mais rápido possível e entregarem em meu apartamento.

- Sim, senhor - assentiu.

- Estou saindo para o almoço e não sei quando volto hoje a tarde, ligações para mim apenas se for algo de extrema importância, caso contrário, passe as coisas para Jasper e ele resolverá - concluí e entrei rapidamente em minha sala para pegar minhas coisas.

Menos de dez minutos depois eu já estava no saguão do prédio e Jasper veio em minha direção, expliquei para ele sobre não voltar depois do almoço e ele disse que estava tudo bem e que eu poderia ter a tarde livre se quisesse, mas que me ligaria se precisasse de algo. Concordei com ele e praticamente corri em direção ao meu carro. O trânsito de Chicago ficava um caos nesse horário, devido ao fato de muitos estarem saindo para almoçar e eu demorei basicamente o dobro do tempo para chegar em meu apartamento. Quando eu estava saindo do elevador em meu andar, Isabella já estava parada na porta do mesmo e eu prendi a respiração quando notei a roupa que ela usava. Nunca me acostumaria com aquele uniforme. Sempre que eu a via usando ele, imagens daquele nosso pequeno momento em minha sala inundavam minha mente.

- Olá, Edward - ronronou quando eu me aproximei dela, enrolando um dos braços em sua cintura, para puxá-la para mim e beijá-la, enquanto com a mão livre tentava sem muito sucesso abrir a porta.

- Isabella - respondi uma vez que já estávamos lá dentro e a empurrei contra a porta, aprofundando o beijo.

Larguei minha pasta no chão do apartamento, não me importando muito com o que tinha dentro dela, e Isabella aproveitou o momento para enlaçar as pernas em minha cintura. Segurei-a pela bunda para ajudar o movimento e sem desgrudar os lábios do dela nos levei até o sofá, onde meu corpo caiu por cima do seu, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto e me puxasse ainda mais para si.

Ficamos nos beijando ali no sofá por algum tempo, um completamente perdido no outro, que, quando alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou para avisar que nosso almoço havia chegado, ambos estávamos completamente ofegantes e Isabella já se encontrava apenas com a saia, a blusa e as meias do uniforme. Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios inchados e fui até a porta pegar nosso almoço.

- O total é de 55,38 dólares com a taxa, senhor - o entregador me informou e eu entreguei a ele uma nota de cinquenta e uma de vinte, falando que ele podia pegar o resto como gorjeta. - Obrigado, senhor. Tenha um bom dia.

Assenti para ele e fechei a porta, levando nosso almoço até a bancada da cozinha, onde Isabella já me esperava - agora sem as meias - sentada em um dos bancos. Revelei para ela o que tínhamos para o almoço e ela lambeu os lábios dizendo que adorava aquele prato. Sorri para ela e coloquei o tiramisù na mesa também, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho animado, antes de me sentar ao seu lado e começar a comer também.

Começamos a comer em meio a uma conversa sobre assuntos aleatórios para logo em seguida o assunto morrer quando Isabella começou a gemer baixinho na medida em que levava uma garfada de garganelli até seus maravilhosos lábios. Então a conversa foi completamente deixada de lado e começamos a nos provocar enquanto comíamos. Olhares ligados, mãos aqui e ali, beijos e mordidas roubadas no pescoço, gemidos cada vez mais altos, em algum ponto eu parei de comer minha própria comida e comecei a servir Isabella na boca, aproveitando um momento ou dois para beijá-la calidamente. Uma das minhas mãos agora brincava entre suas pernas, e eu não segurei o gemido quando senti que ela estava praticamente encharcada ali. _Merda_.

- Acho que eu acabei meu almoço - ela ronronou colocando sua mão em minha ereção e colocando uma pressão ali. - Esse garganelli é quase tão delicioso quanto o que minha avó faz.

- Hmm... prometo um dia levá-la para jantar lá então - disse entre um gemido e comecei a beijar seu pescoço com vontade.

- Ótimo - disse ofegante e me empurrou um pouco. - Acho que já estou pronta para a sobremesa. Por mais que eu ame tiramisù, eu já lhe disse que você não precisa disso para ficar pronto para mim... - murmurou e, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, completou em um ronronar sedutor: - Então, que tal se, ao invés de comermos esta sobremesa - apontou para o doce -, nós dois irmos para o quarto e então você pode comer esta daqui? - finalizou apontando para seu próprio corpo.

- Porra, sim - gemi e a peguei pela cintura, praticamente correndo até o meu quarto.

Quando joguei ela na cama, minha blusa já estava praticamente fora do meu corpo e ela já trabalhava com suas mãozinhas em meu cinto. Eu, por outro lado, me preocupei em retirar sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía vários beijos pela extensão de seu pescoço e dos seus ombros, que agora estavam expostos para mim. Seus maravilhosos seios estavam cobertos por um sutiã rosa claro, o qual eu prontamente retirei e então pude tomar meu tempo beijando e mordiscando seus seios com vontade. Em questão de minutos todas as roupas dos nossos corpos foram retiradas - ficando apenas minha cueca e sua calcinha -, e Isabella gemia alto debaixo do meu corpo, arranhando minhas costas e pedindo por mais enquanto eu brincava com alguns dos meus dedos em sua entrada ao mesmo tempo em que ainda mantinha um de seus seios em minha boca.

- Ed-ward - engasgou quando belisquei seu clítoris e eu sorri, avançando meus lábios para os seus e sendo recebido com urgência. - Por favor...

- Estamos mesmo fazendo isso? - perguntei olhando-a seriamente.

- Oh, Deus... sim, por favor - concordou puxando meus cabelos.

Sorri abertamente e comecei a beijar e sugar sua pele, fazendo meu caminho por seus seios, sua barriga lisinha, onde dei algumas mordidinhas também, para finalmente parar onde eu mais queria. Lancei um olhar para cima, encontrando os olhos completamente negros de desejo de Isabella e sabia que eu não estava muito diferente dela. Eu estava quase explodindo como um maldito adolescente em minha cueca. Espalmei as coxas dela e ela mordeu os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás, exatamente como eu esperava que ela fizesse, e eu então mordi a barra da sua calcinha - também rosa -, começando a puxá-la para fora do corpo dela. Eu já conseguia sentir seu calor batendo em meu rosto e o cheiro da sua excitação invadir minhas narinas...

- Edward - clamou e, antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o último som que eu esperava escutar no momento começou a invadir o quarto. - Não atende - ela implorou e o telefone parou de tocar. Sorri aliviado e voltei a fazer meu trabalho, apenas para ser interrompido novamente pelo mesmo som. - Deixa tocar...

- Eu não posso - gemi frustrado. - Jasper disse que se precisasse de mim ele ligaria...

- Tá, atende então - resmungou me empurrando e eu saí da cama para pegar meu celular. Como já previsto: Jasper.

- _Sim, eu sei que provavelmente interrompi algo, mas é importante - _ele disse antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Isabella agora estava sentada na cama e me olhava mortalmente. Merda, aquilo me deixou mais excitado ainda.

- É, você interrompeu mesmo. O que é tão importante? - resmunguei.

- _Reunião de última hora sobre o projeto Volturi, faremos uma vídeo conferência e eu preciso de você aqui em trinta minutos._

_- _Estarei aí - murmurei e desliguei o telefone.

- Não acredito que você parou... _de novo!_ - Isabella grunhiu. - Não é engraçado me deixar toda quente, molhada e completamente incomodada pela milésima vez em tão po-

Interrompi-a com um beijo urgente, empurrando-a na cama novamente e fazendo-a gemer quando eu também empurrei minha ereção contra seu centro completamente molhado, como se eu estivesse realmente fazendo sexo com ela.

- Acredite, Isabella, a última coisa que eu queria no momento é parar isso daqui - assegurei-a. - Você consegue sentir como eu quero você agora? Consegue? Uh?

- Oh... sim. Edward, por favor - choramingou fazendo um biquinho.

- Vamos ter que salvar isso para nosso próximo encontro então... - eu disse sugestivamente. - Será muito divertido.

- Hmmm... - mordeu o lábio inferior me olhando através daqueles malditos cílios, como se estivesse ponderando o que acabei de falar. - Eu ainda acho que poderíamos estar nos divertindo muito mais se estivéssemos fazendo o que eu sugeri.

E ela estava completamente certa. Poderíamos estar nos divertindo bem mais assim, mas ainda não era hora para isso. Infelizmente. Eu precisava daquele projeto com os Volturi e não podia jogar tudo para o alto, por mais que a ideia de finalmente me afundar em Isabella fosse bem mais tentadora e interessante do que uma conferência com irmãos chatos.

- Seja paciente - pedi a ela, passando a ponta do dedo nos lábios dela e ela passou a língua lentamente ali, me fazendo fechar os olhos e abafar um gemido. Maldita.

_Seja paciente_, disse a mim mesmo mentalmente. Como se fosse tão fácil assim.

* * *

**N/A: **_Edward com ciúmes é A+. Hahahahahahahha. E sim, eu empatei a foda alheia *esconde das pedras/tochas/etc* Não me matem, eu simplesmente precisei fazer isso uma última vez. Mas não se preocupem porque no próximo capítulo tem a festa de Halloween na casa dos Swan e digamos que ela vai estar bem... hmm... interessante. Tenho certeza que vocês vã adorar! Hahaha. Como disse o Bobinho: sejam paciente! Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam. Deixem reviews me contando o que acharam do capítulo e eu prometo voltar bem rápido... Talvez até antes de sexta-feira. Quem sabe? Obrigada pelas reviews que recebi desde o capítulo passado, vocês são as melhores! Beijos, beijos. (Não me odeiem, hahaha)_

**N/B: **_Amo o Edward ciumento e a maldita provoca porque adora ver ele no modo 'possessiveward'. WOW o negócio pegou fogo, ou quase HAHAHA Mais uma frustração sexual na vida desses dois, uma hora eles vão explodir. E a festa vai ser ótima, com certeza. Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	22. Capítulo 20

**Mega feliz ABM-feira pra vocês! Capítulo passado bateu o recorde de reviews com 68 reviews apenas no capítulo s2**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Olhei para a espuma praticamente inexistente em minha banheira e soltei um grunhido. A água já estava começando a ficar fria e os sais de banho não faziam mais efeito há uns bons vinte minutos. Suspirei, encarando o teto do banheiro e concluí que um banho de espumas em minha banheira não havia adiantado em nada. Eu continuava exatamente com a mesma frustração de antes. Frustração sexual, minha nova melhor amiga. Depois daquela quarta-feira em que Edward e eu praticamente chegamos aos finalmente, onde ouviríamos o coro de _aleluia_ gritar por nós, não havíamos tipo mais nenhum contado físico pessoal. Ao que parece esse projeto que ele tinha era realmente importante e requisitou boa parte da atenção dele nos últimos dois dias. Então, tudo o que tínhamos era mensagens, fotos e algumas ligações breves. Eu podia dizer que ele estava tão frustrado quanto eu e eu quase queria rir na cara dele e gritar um _eu te avisei_ bem alto, porém, eu não estava em posição para fazer tal coisa. Alice já estava me zoando horrores, falando que possivelmente meu hímen se formaria novamente apenas para Edward rompê-lo de tamanha demora. Não é como se eu estivesse duvidando dela ou algo do tipo, quero dizer, minha última relação sexual com penetração havia sido no final do verão. Minha mente já estava começando a se esquecer de como era a sensação e se demorássemos mais para resolvermos logo esse probleminha, além de um hímen novinho, eu também voltaria a acreditar que bebês vêm da cegonha.

- _Bella, você pretende ficar aí a noite toda?_ - Alice chamou do quarto e eu tomei aquilo como minha deixa para finalmente sair daquela banheira. Para ser sincera estava começando a ficar nojento.

- Estou saindo! - gritei enquanto rapidamente me secava e então me enrolava em um roupão.

Alice estava sentada em minha cama, usando apenas um conjunto de lingerie azul claro e olhava para sua fantasia exposta ali. la havia vindo para minha casa para que pudéssemos nos arrumar juntas para a festa que aconteceria em alguns minutos.

- Já decidiu o que fazer com seu cabelo? - perguntei caminhando até o closet.

- Não - bufou. - Quero dizer, essa peruca é ridícula! Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu vá usar isso. Não nasci para ser loira. Mas também não queria sair da personagem - choramingou.

Minha melhor amiga havia tido a brilhante ideia de se fantasiar de Alice no país das maravilhas, claramente se divertindo com o trocadilho entre seu nome e bem... _o país das maravilhas_. Entretanto a peruca que acompanhava a fantasia era horrível. Nem o melhor cabeleireiro conseguiria fazer aquilo parecer real.

- Acho que você não precisa ficar loira para fazer a Alice. Só coloque aquela tiara com o laço preto nos cabelos soltos e ficará perfeito! Uma versão nova e muito mais gostosa da Alice - disse soltando uma risadinha e prendi o sutiã tomara que caia branco que usaria.

- Hum... - ponderou alguns segundos e então sorriu abertamente. - Você está certa. Eu vou só tirar essa fitinha da peruca e usar em meu próprio cabelo.

- Isso aí, vai ficar linda - incentivei sorrindo, terminando de colocar minha calcinha que fazia conjunto com o sutiã. - Além do mais, todo mundo sabe que as morenas são as mais gostosas.

- Que Rosalie não nos ouça - gargalhou.

Revirei os olhos e caminhei até a cama, sorrindo para minha fantasia que estava ali. Eu havia escolhido uma fantasia meio _vintage, _ou _pin-up_ - como dizia na etiqueta -, de marinheira e mal podia esperar a reação de Edward quando me visse assim. Principalmente quando ele tivesse a oportunidade de ver o que tinha por baixo da fantasia - porque sim, ele veria isso ainda esta noite ou eu não me chamava Bella Swan -, um corpete de seda azul marinho com alguns detalhes em renda branca, que deixava minha pele pelo menos duas vezes mais pálida, anulando quase que totalmente o bronzeado dos poucos dias ensolarados de Chicago que eu havia pegado, e que eu tinha certeza que o levaria a loucura, ainda mais com o acessório extra que completaria o visual: a cinta liga de renda azul marinho, juntamente com as meias ⅞ brancas - também de seda. Soltei um gritinho animado e Alice gargalhou, já sabendo o que eu estava pensando naquele momento.

- Vamos fazer nosso cabelo e maquiagem - ela disse se levantando. - O meu cabelo já foi decidido, mas e o seu?

- Acho que vou fazer um volume na parte de cima, sabe? E prendê-lo na lateral, deixando cair sobre o ombro direito. O que você acha?

- Gostei, procura uma foto na internet que eu posso te ajudar a fazer - sorriu e eu rapidamente abri o navegador em meu notebook, procurando o penteado da forma que eu havia descrito. Mostrei para Alice e ela assentiu. - Perfeito. O meu é mais simples de fazer, então vou ajudar você com o seu.

Concordei com ela e rapidamente ela começou a fazer seu trabalho. Eu juro, se Alice não se desse bem na vida na profissão que escolhesse, ela poderia trabalhar com essas coisas de cabelo e maquiagem. Ela era praticamente uma profissional quando se tratava disso. Tanto é que não mais do poucos minutos depois meu cabelo já estava pronto e exatamente da forma que eu havia imaginado. Começamos então a fazer a maquiagem. Usei um pouco de lápis azul na parte inferior dos olhos, passando uma sombra com um tom mais escuro, esfumacei um pouco para ficar mais suave e caprichei, como sempre, nas camadas de rímel. Não passei blush, pois gostava da cor natural das minha bochechas. Mas nos lábios eu passei meu fabuloso _Ruby Woo_, o batom vermelho mais perfeito já inventado, deixando-os com uma cor perfeita e vibrante. Alice também já havia terminado sua maquiagem, usando tons claros e um batom rosa escuro nos lábios. A tiara já estava nos cabelos e quem não a conhecesse diria que ela é o ser mais fofo do planeta.

- Você até parece fofa - provoquei e ela me empurrou com um cotovelo, me fazendo rir. - Vamos colocar as fantasias! - cantarolei animada.

O vestido da minha fantasia alinhava-se bem a minha cintura, deixando-a bem marcada e fininha. O corpete apertava meus seios e os empurrava para cima, deixando uma visão maravilhosa para o decote bem recortado do vestido. Os elásticos da cinta liga que estavam presos a meia não mostravam muito, mas não precisava analisar bem para saber que eu estava usando. E minhas pernas ficavam maravilhosas nos sapatos que eu estava usando, o salto era fino e altíssimo - talvez uns bons 14 centímetros, o que me deixaria apenas uns quatro ou cinto centímetros mais baixa do que Edward - e a cor era tão vermelha quanto o batom que estava pintando meus lábios. Então, para finalizar o visual completamente, coloquei o chapéu da fantasia meio de lado, apenas para dar o charme final e eu estava completamente pronta. Clássica, sexy e sem mostrar meu corpo para chamar atenção. Ok, talvez o decote mostrasse um pouco mais do que devia, mas...

- Edward vai pirar quando ele ver você assim - Alice disse enquanto eu dava algumas borrifadas do meu Carolina Herrera favorito em mim.

- Estou contando com isso - abri um sorriso malicioso e peguei meu celular. - Vem, vamos tirar uma foto e postar no facebook.

- Você devia ter instagram - comentou revirando os olhos, mas se posicionou ao meu lado na frente do espelho de parede inteira que tinha no meu closet e eu bati uma foto rápida de nós duas. Havia ficado fofa, nós duas estávamos sorrindo abertamente, uma mão minha estava em minha cintura, enquanto Alice segurava uma flamingo do filme Alice no país das maravilhas como se fosse um taco de golfe.

- Pra quê instagram se eu já tenho o facebook e posso postar as fotos lá da mesma forma? - dei de ombros e escrevi uma legenda antes de postar definitivamente.

"_Bella Swan __— com Alice Brandon_

_Prontas para a festa de Halloween... O que vai ser esse ano? Travessuras ou gostosuras?"_

- Além do mais, não tenho paciência para essas redes sociais todas... Você me fez fazer aquele Twitter e ele está basicamente abandonado, diga-se de passagem. Estou feliz meu facebook maravilhoso. Ah e Skype. Definitivamente feliz por ter Skype.

- Mas instagram é bem mais fácil e rápido - choramingou.

- Tanto faz - revirei os olhos. Alice era uma viciada em redes sociais e aplicativos. Tinha todos os aplicativos imagináveis. - Vamos descer porque pelo o que eu vi já tem gente lá em baixo.

Alice concordou e antes de sairmos eu dei uma última olhada no quarto para conferir se não tinha deixado nada jogado por aí. Tranquei a porta apenas no caso de alguém resolver subir aqui e guardei a chave no meu vestido, fazendo com que minha amiga soltasse uma gargalhada alta e maneasse a cabeça. Fiz um biquinho para ela e desci as escadas, onde tudo já estava perfeitamente decorado em preto e branco. Teias de aranha falsas, fantasmas pendurados por aí, velas acesas, caveiras, vassouras de bruxas, caldeirões, abóboras e tudo o que uma festa de Halloween foda tinha direito. Várias mesas estavam postas com doces decorativos, assim como mesas com salgados. Garçons contratados, vestidos de mordomos de mansão mal assombrada, circulavam entre as pessoas servindo as bebidas alcoólicas e não alcoólicas para os convidados, alguma música animada soava alta e eu pude ver o DJ vestido de múmia fazendo alguns passos engraçados atrás da mesa com os equipamentos de som e eu soltei um gritinho de animação, sabendo que ajudei a montar aquilo tudo.

- Hey Bells! - Escutei a voz alta de Emmett me gritar e eu logo estava sendo abraçada pelos seus braços enormes. - Ficou demais a decoração e você ta muito gata. Aliás, vocês duas estão - completou, abraçando Alice também.

- Obrigada, Emm - agradeci sorrindo docemente e quando ele soltou Alice pude dar uma olhada nele. Ele estava usando calças de veludo vermelha, com uns detalhes mais escuros, algo que parecia um roupão - do mesmo pano e cor -, mas que estava aberto, mostrando assim seu peitoral bem definido devido aos treinos que ele fazia para o time de futebol americano da escola. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e ele segurava um charuto vazio em uma das mãos. Mas que porra? - E você está... hm... desculpe, mas que fantasia é essa?

- É, eu também estou tentando entender porque você está usando um roupão e uma calça de veludo vermelhos - Alice concordou fazendo uma careta.

- Qual é - ele disse apontando para si mesmo e fazendo uma dancinha estranha. - Sou um bilionário gostoso e solteiro.

- Solteiro? Há algo que eu deva saber, Emmett McCarty? - Rosalie perguntou atrás dele e ele ficou tenso na mesma hora.

Alice e eu começamos a gargalhar do desespero estampado em seu rosto e abraçamos Rosalie que estava super fofa e sexy em um vestidinho vermelho, preto e branco, um chapéu preto com uns detalhes em dourado e vermelho, uma meia arrastão preta e um par de botar pretas de couro que iam até seu joelho. Ela havia ficado bem de pirata.

- Então, Emmett? Estou esperando... - ela insistiu, colocando as mãos na cintura e arqueando as sobrancelhas para ele;

- Não, Rosie. Claro que não... merda - grunhiu e nós soltamos uma risadinha. - É claro que eu não estou solteiro, gata. Eu tenho você. É só a fantasia.

- Hmmm... e posso saber o motivo de seu roupão estar quase que completamente aberto mostrando esse seu tanquinho para todo mundo?

- Faz parte da fantasia, Rosie...

- Então não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ser um exibicionista e querer todas as mulheres olhando para seu corpo? - indagou ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada e eu não consegui segurar minha risada. Rosalie era ótima e estava fazendo bem para meu melhor amigo que tinha um super ego.

- Você sabe que elas podem olhar, babe, mas você é a única que pode tocar isso aqui - piscou apontando novamente para seu corpo, fazendo aquela mesma dancinha estranha, e ela revirou os olhos, antes de abrir um sorriso e se deixar ser abraçada por ele.

Revirei os olhos e decidi que ia olhar um pouco mais ao redor da festa. Encontrei com alguns conhecidos da escola, como Mike, que parecia já levemente bêbado enquanto se exibia para algumas garotas em sua fantasia de bombeiro, Angela - usando uma fantasia de branca de neve - que estava dançando com Ben - que por sinal estava vestido de caçador. Acenei para eles rapidamente, dando uma piscada para Angela em aprovação da escolha da sua fantasia, e comecei a andar para o outro ambiente da festa. Vi alguns conhecidos do meu pai da empresa conversando, dançando e se divertindo ali também. Como regra da festa, todos estavam fantasiados e foi divertido ver aqueles empresários e patrocinadores com mais de quarenta anos usando fantasias tão ridículas. Cumprimentei alguns deles rapidamente, sendo parada pelo Sr Miller e quase senti vontade de revirar os olhos, ele sabia ser _tão_ chato.

- Bella, meu bem - ele disse com um sorriso, o qual eu retribuí falsamente. - Você está simplesmente maravilhosa!

- Obrigada, Sr Miller - respondi polidamente, já querendo sair dali.

- Estava conversando com o seu pai sobre o fato de meu filho chegar da Inglaterra esse ano - continuou. - Tenho certeza de que você e Daniel vão se dar muitíssimo bem. Ambos jovens e bonitos. Um casal e tanto! Ele está ansioso para conhecê-la.

- Oh... - merda. E sempre falava sobre esse filho dele que aparentemente estava fazendo um programa de viagens por basicamente dois anos. Da última vez que conversei com o ridículo do Sr. Miller, o tal do Daniel estava na Alemanha. - Estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo também - menti.

- Bella, aí está você! - Alice apareceu me salvando daquele chato e eu sorri timidamente para ele, desejando que ele aproveitasse a festa e então saí. - Sr. Miller te enchendo de novo sobre o Daniel?

- Sim. Se o filho tiver metade da chatice do pai, eu já estarei ferrada - choraminguei. - Preciso arrumar uma desculpa para evitar esse encontro o máximo possível.

- Pobrezinha - Alice zombou.

- Ai, cala a boca - revirei os olhos enquanto caminhava até a área da piscina. Soltei uma risadinha quando vi meu pai vestido de mafioso, bem estilo aqueles filmes antigos mesmo, com uma arma falsa na mão direita e um chapéu preto na cabeça. Eu sabia que mesmo com seus mais de quarenta anos, meu pai ainda era bem bonito para a sua idade e às vezes algumas pessoas duvidavam que ele já tivesse uma filha de dezoito anos. E era por isso que eu tinha que ficar de olho, ou todas essas golpistas sem noção iam ficar caindo em cima dele.

- Uau, Bella, sei que é praticamente incesto isso... mas seu pai está sexy pra caralho - Alice murmurou do meu lado, enquanto praticamente babava pra cima do meu pai.

- Você é nojenta - resmunguei indo em direção ao meu pai, mas parei por uns segundos quando vi a ruiva ao seu lado. Carmen vestia uma roupa de melindrosa que, muito para minha decepção, havia ficado linda nela. Porém, seus cabelos estavam escondidos por baixo de uma peruca ruiva ridícula. O que anulava o fato de a fantasia ser legal.

- Bella! - meu pai exclamou quando me viu e eu abri um sorriso para ele. - Você está perfeita, princesa.

- Obrigada, papai. Você está muito bonito também, terei que ficar a festa inteira de olho em você para nenhuma dessas oferecidas se jogarem para cima de você - alfinetei, sabendo que mesmo estando a alguns metros de distância, Carmen seria perfeitamente capaz de me ouvir.

Eu andava mais irritada com ela depois do dia em que ela apareceu aqui para o almoço, e então disse que queria ter uma conversinha comigo. Só aceitei pois estava com um humor perfeitamente bem devido ao fato de que Edward havia meio que me pedido em namoro, porém meu humor morreu quando descobri sobre o que a tal conversa se tratava. Ela queria pedir desculpar por tocar no piano, dizendo que nunca havia sido a intenção dela me magoar e que ela não tinha a mínima ideia da importância do piano para mim. E que também prometia nunca mais entrar naquele cômodo da casa sem que eu estivesse _ok_ com isso. Confesso que fiquei bastante surpresa com sua atitude, mas não era como se eu tivesse acreditado muito naquele papinho todo. Eu sabia que Carmen estava escondendo algo. Ninguém era tão boa e ingênua assim sem ter um bom motivo. E eu estava bem perto de descobrir.

- E olha só para você! - meu pai disse para Alice, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. - Alice nos país das maravilhas. Está maravilhosa, meu bem.

- Obrigada, Charlie. Você também está bem bonito - ela respondeu com um sorriso que, aos olhos do meu pai eram inocentes, mas devido ao seu comentário anterior eu sabia que havia malícia. Grunhi baixinho e ela riu. - Bom, eu e Bella vamos dar uma volta pela festa. Divirta-se!

- Vocês também, mas juízo.

Revirei os olhos e voltamos a andar, mas não fomos muito longe, pois logo senti Alice agarrar meu braço com mais força e murmurar algo como um _puta que pariu_ sob a respiração ao meu lado. Segui seu olhar e quase tive um ataque também, pois ali estava ele, Edward, gostoso pra caralho usando uma fantasia de piloto de avião que deveria ser proibida de tão sexy que era. O terno com os detalhes em dourado o deixava ainda mais sexy e eu só queria desabotoá-lo e então passar minhas unhas pelo seu abdômen. Oh, Deus. E aquele quepe? Eu queria tirar toda a roupa dele e deixar com que Edward ficasse apenas ele e de cueca. Soltei um gemido baixo, terminando de fazer minha inspeção em Edward, para finalmente encontrar seus olhos verdes famintos em minha direção. Oh, sim, ele havia gostado da minha fantasia também. Abri um sorriso malicioso para ele, para em seguida morder meu lábio inferior e levar uma mão até a barra do vestido, subindo-a discretamente, até que ele pudesse ver as presilhas da cinta liga. Vi ele estreitar os olhos e deixei o vestido cair novamente, soltando uma risadinha e andando em sua direção.

- Boa noite, Edward - cumprimentei com um sorriso inocente, piscando os olhos lentamente.

- Isabella - ele assentiu me encarando intensamente e então virou-se para minha amiga. - Alice.

- Oi, Edward! Adorei a fantasia - elogiou sorrindo e eu estreitei os olhos para ela, sabendo que ela só queria me provocar. - Você fica bem de piloto.

- Obrigado, Alice. Sua fantasia é bem... criativa. Adorei o trocadilho - ele disse sorrindo, fazendo com que um bico se formasse em meus lábios.

- Vou pegar algo para comer - resmunguei me virando e então esbarrei em alguém.

- Whoa! - Jasper brincou me segurando pela cintura. - Bela fantasia.

- Obrigada, Jasper - sorri abertamente para ele e então me afastei e vi que ele estava vestido de policial. - Você está ótimo.

- E quando é que eu não estou? - brincou jogando o braço sobre meus ombros de forma divertida e Edward o fuzilou. - Acho que seu namorado está com ciúmes - ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido e eu soltei uma risadinha, dando de ombros e me soltei dele. - Oi, Alice. Você está adorável.

- Obrigada - respondeu soltando uma risadinha também.

Os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em mim, e eu não precisei pensar muito para concluir que ele estava olhando para meu decote. Abri um sorriso malicioso e brinquei com meu cabelo um pouco, até ficar demais e eu começar a sentir um incomodo entre as pernas. Merda. Pedi licença dizendo que iria pegar algo para beber e Alice me acompanhou, dizendo que iria bem rápido ao banheiro. No caminho de volta para casa fomos paradas novamente e eu não segurei o revirar de olhos quando vi James ali, parado usando nada mais do que uma toalha preta em volta da cintura, um par de chinelos e uma escova de banho na mão.

- Que porra é essa? - soltei.

- Minha fantasia, é claro - revirou os olhos. - É bastante prática, se me permite dizer. Tudo o que eu preciso é desenrolar a toalha e estou pronto para mergulhar de cabeça no país das maravilhas. O que me diz, Alice?

- Oh Deus, acho que eu vou vomitar - minha amiga resmungou e eu soltei uma risada alta.

Deixamos James de lado e entramos de volta na casa. Alice seguiu direto para o banheiro e eu soltei uma gargalhada, indo até a cozinha para pegar algo para beber. Não iria ficar esperando por um garçom. O movimento dentro da casa não estava tão grande assim, a maioria das pessoas estava na área da piscina ou na parte de baixo, onde a pista de dança havia sido montada, o que eu achei ótimo, pois assim não tinha que ficar parando a cada dois passos para falar com alguém. Peguei uma coca pra mim, sabendo que não poderia beber nada alcoólico com meu pai circulando por aí e também porque eu queria estar completamente sóbria durante a noite. Encontrei com Alice quando ela estava saindo do banheiro e resolvemos descer para a pista de dança um pouco. Emmett e Rosalie finalmente haviam parado de se agarrar quando chegamos lá, então ela se desgrudou dele um pouco e veio dançar com Alice e eu.

- Finalmente - eu zombei com um sorrisinho cínico e ela revirou os olhos. Desde que havia resolvido finalmente perder sua virgindade com Emmett, os dois estavam um grude.

- Você só está com inveja porque seu namoradinho misterioso não está aqui para te agarrar desse jeito - zombou de volta, me empurrando levemente com seu quadril.

O quão errada ela estava. Meu namoradinho misterioso, como ela se referia, estava na parte da piscina e, por mais que tivessem pessoas falando com ele, seu olhar estava preso nos movimentos do meu corpo enquanto eu dançava me fazendo ter que concentrar duas vezes mais para não perder os movimentos. Olhei para ele e abri um sorriso debochado, deixando claro que eu sabia que ele estava me comendo com os olhos, mas ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, respondendo em seu jeito que sabia que eu estava fazendo o mesmo. Remexi meus quadris com mais vontade, fazendo questão de rebolar bastante, ainda sem desgrudar meus olhos dos seus. Isso me lembrava dos meus primeiros meses na academia, quando a gente não sabia nada um sobre o outro, mas sempre nos encarávamos como se fôssemos algo de comer, porém agora era completamente diferente. Porque agora eu sabia o que aconteceria depois dessa troca de olhares... e estava ansiosa por isso. Mordi os lábios e me virei de costas para onde ele estava, jogando os braços para o alto e rebolando lentamente, descendo um pouco e então olhei sob meu ombro esquerdo, soltando uma risadinha quando vi a expressão no rosto dele. Eu juro que se a música não estivesse alta, eu poderia ouvi-lo grunhir bem alto para logo em seguida de chamar de maldita. Bobinho.

- Estou sentindo a tensão sexual daqui - Alice murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Imagina como eu estou me sentindo então - arqueei a sobrancelha. Rosalie já havia voltado a dançar, se agarrar e etc com Emmett. - Mas isso é só o começo da noite.

- Vocês dois vão entrar em combustão espontânea.

Provavelmente, mas esse joguinho não deixava de ser divertido. Continuamos a dançar por mais alguns minutos, casualmente parando para tirar fotos com algumas pessoas, comer alguns aperitivos, beber alguns copos de ponche ou de refrigerante e também para conversar com alguém aqui e ali. De acordo com Angela comentários da festa já estavam _bombando_ pelo facebook, mas eu decidi que esperaria até o dia seguinte para checar tal coisa. James apareceu algumas vezes perto da gente, se exibindo como de costume e praticamente comendo Alice com os olhos. Nem mesmo com todas as dicas e todos os _sai daqui_ que ele recebia, o garoto conseguia se tocar, e continuava a querer se esfregar nela. Foi em algum ponto da noite que um garoto alto, com cabelo preto grande, bagunçado, pele um pouco bronzeada e olhos quase tão castanhos quanto os meus e usando uma fantasia de anjo, apareceu ao nosso lado e cordialmente convidou minha amiga para dançar com ele. Arqueei a sobrancelha em questionamento para ela, quando a mesma aceitou o convite com um sorriso gigante e ela murmurou um _depois a gente conversa_ e eu revirei os olhos, dizendo que iria pegar algo para beber e tomar um ar porque, sinceramente, eu estava me sentindo mais quente do que o normal com todos os olhares que Edward ficava me lançando e minha garganta já estava seca.

Me empurrei dentre a multidão de pessoas que estavam na pista, resolvendo que iria tomar um ar na parte superior da casa, talvez retocar um pouco a maquiagem e com certeza beber pelo menos um litro de água. A festa estava bem mais cheia agora, a música mais alta e as pessoas mais animadas e algumas já bem bêbadas. Segui meu caminho até a cozinha, peguei uma garrafinha de água na geladeira e subi até meu quarto, pegando a chave do quarto que estava em meu vestido e destrancando a porta. Fui direto para o banheiro, onde arrumei meu cabelo rapidamente, consertando meu próprio quepe, passei a mão no vestido para arrumá-lo também, consertando o decote. Não precisei retocar o batom porque ele continuava perfeito como se eu tivesse acabado de passá-lo. Antes de sair do quarto dei uma olhada em meu celular, notando que pouco se passava das onze horas e que a bateria do mesmo já estava basicamente acabando. Coloquei no carregador, sabendo que gostaria de tirar fotos mais tarde e peguei minha garrafinha para sair do quarto, mas fui surpreendida quando abri a porta e encontrei Edward ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei. Não havíamos nos falado na festa desde o momento em que o cumprimentei, tampouco um havia chegado perto do outro novamente. Não era seguro ficar muito perto dele em público.

- Você tem noção do que fez comigo enquanto dançava toda provocante naquela pista de dança, Isabella? - perguntou ignorando minha pergunta e deu um passo em minha direção, fechando a porta atrás de si e me lançando um olhar faminto. - De como eu precisei me controlar para não descer as escadas e voar em você, espantando todos os adolescentes que estavam de olho em seu corpo?

- Você devia ter descido - provoquei com um sorriso e comecei a brincar com a gola do seu terno.

- Isabella... - maneou a cabeça antes de levar uma de suas mãos até meu pescoço e então me puxar para seu rosto, não se importando com meu batom vermelho, e atacando meus lábios com fervor.

Soltei um gemido alto empurrando meu corpo contra o seu, e ele nos virou, prensando meu corpo contra a porta do quarto, enquanto ele atacava meu corpo com suas mãos ávidas e meus lábios com os seus. Senti sua mão apertar meus peitos com força por cima do vestido e mordi os lábios dele, ofegando e arranhando seu pescoço com vontade. Comecei a levantar minha perna, e ele logo pegou a dica, largando meus peitos e segurando minha bunda para que eu pudesse enlaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura, aumentando assim o contato entre nossos corpos completamente desesperados um pelo outro. Logo me vi sendo levada até a minha cama e as mãos de Edward começaram a fazer seu caminho pelas minhas pernas, até encontrar a presilha da cinta liga, a qual ele puxou e deixou que fizesse um estalo em minha pele.

- Edward - resmunguei com um gemido sob seus lábios e ele soltou uma risada. Maldito. - Vai deixar marca.

- Não me importo - respondeu e começou a atacar meu pescoço com mordiscadas e beijos. - É isso que você ganha por ser uma provocadora maldita.

- Como se você não gostasse...

Sua mão subiu pelo interior da minha coxa até que ele pudesse tocar minha calcinha que já estava completamente molhada e Edward começou a brincar com ela, afastando-a para o lado e tocando minha pele quente com seus dedos. Arqueei as costas, cravando minhas unhas em seu pescoço, gemendo baixinho e pedindo por mais. Porém ele logo tirou os dedos dali, levando-os até os lábios e sugando lentamente, fechando os olhos e gemendo. Puxei-o para mim novamente, beijando-o com tudo o que tinha e ele empurrou sua ereção contra meu corpo.

- Edward... por favor...

- Não aqui - ele respondeu com a respiração acelerada e se afastou para me olhar nos olhos. - Tem centenas de pessoas lá em baixo e nós teremos que ser rápidos e silenciosos, e eu não quero que seja assim.

- Mas...

- Shh - me cortou colocando um dedo em meus lábios e em comecei a chupá-lo fazendo ele gemer. - Comporte-se - repreendeu e eu fiz um biquinho. - Venha para meu apartamento hoje.

- O quê?

- Passe a noite no meu apartamento. Comigo. Sozinhos. Sem interrupções e sem termos que nos preocupar com alguém chegando inesperadamente.

- Ok - respondi meio abobalhada e abri um sorriso, que Edward logo tirou do meu rosto quando voltou a me beijar com vontade.

- Eu vou descer e enrolar mais uns cinco minutos na festa e então vou para meu apartamento te esperar - ele murmurou descendo os lábios para meu pescoço. - E então quando você chegar...

Mordi os lábios imaginando o que faríamos quando eu chegasse em seu apartamento e rapidamente comecei a pensar em uma desculpa para dar ao meu pai sobre o motivo de eu não passar a noite em casa. Hmm... Alice! Sim, Alice me ajudaria com isso. Alguns minutos depois Edward finalmente conseguiu desgrudar os lábios da minha pele e com um último selinho ele saiu pela porta, me deixando mais excitada e ansiosa do que nunca. Antes de sair do quarto dei uma olhada no espelho e grunhi, meu batom estava borrado, meu cabelo uma bagunça e meu vestido todo amassado. Dei um jeito nisso tudo rapidamente e deixei meu celular no carregador, não havia carregado muito, mas eu precisaria dele no dia seguinte e deixá-lo em casa não era uma opção, então resolvi que voltaria para buscá-lo quando eu viesse pegar minhas coisas. Afinal, não ia sair do apartamento de Edward no dia seguinte usando fantasia.

Quando cheguei na área da piscina, vi que Edward já estava se despedindo do meu pai e de Carmen e evitei olhar para ele, não seria capaz de me controlar. Desci as escadas rapidamente até a pista de dança e sorri quando vi que Alice e o garoto de antes conversavam animadamente em um dos pufes colocados ali. Caminhei até eles e minha amiga sorriu quando me viu.

- Bella! Você demorou - provocou e eu revirei os olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha novamente para o garoto. - Oh, deixe-me apresentá-la. Esse é Aidan Xavier, ele é amigo de Emmett - explicou. - Aidan, essa é Bella Swan, minha melhor amiga e anfitriã da festa.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella - ele disse levando minha mão até os lábios e depositando um beijo ali. Imediatamente ganhou um ponto comigo por ser galante.

- Igualmente, Aidan - sorri. - Você se importa se eu roubar Alice rapidinho? - ele negou e eu puxei Alice pelo braço, levando-a para um lugar mais afastado e que poderíamos conversar com mais privacidade. - Primeiro de tudo: por que você está com esse gatinho e não com o Jasper?

- Jasper e eu somos amigos - revirou os olhos. - Pelo menos ele quer assim por enquanto, não vou ficar pra sempre esperando. Além do mais, Aidan é um amor de pessoa, super divertido... Então eu pensei: ah, que se dane!

- Certo. Ele é bonito e galante, aprovado - brinquei. - Mas sério, eu preciso de um super favor.

- Diga.

- Edward me convidou para passar a noite no apartamento dele hoje - soltei. - Sei que você está se divertindo com o Aidan e eu odeio ter que te pedir isso, mas pensei em dizer para meu pai que estou indo para sua cas-

- Ei, ei... calma aí. Você dormindo no apartamento dele quer dizer que...? - perguntou e eu assenti impaciente. - Perfeito! Não me importo em dar o fora da festa agora... Aidan e eu estávamos conversando sobre irmos para algum lugar mais... _particular_.

- Você vai transar com ele?

- Você sabe que não. Mas a gente quer... se divertir. E não quero fazer isso na frente do seu pai, né? - soltou uma risadinha. - Além do mais, fica difícil a gente se conhecer melhor em uma festa com música alta. Meus pais ainda estão viajando, então não preciso voltar pra casa...

- Perfeito! Vou avisar meu pai e você vai combinar o que tiver de combinar com o gatinho ali.

Alice me deu um tapa de brincadeira no braço e eu fui até meu pai, explicando que Alice e eu iríamos para casa dela, pois precisávamos dormir cedo para trabalhar em um projeto de inglês para a aula de segunda feira e como o apartamento dos pais dela estava vazio, teríamos mais tranquilidade lá. Como sempre ele não questionou muito e eu subi para arrumar uma bolsa pequena com um par de roupas para usar quando fosse embora no dia seguinte, uma escova de dentes e minha _necessaire_. Coloquei tudo na bolsa que havia ganhado de Pietro, juntamente com minha carteira e também com meu celular e o carregador do mesmo. Quando saí do quarto, poucos minutos depois, Alice já estava me esperando na sala e fomos até seu carro. No caminho até a casa de Edward ela contou que havia combinado de ir até o píer com Aidan e os dois ficariam lá por algum tempo e depois decidiriam o que fazer. Prometi me encontrar com ela no dia seguinte lá pelas quatro horas e ela concordou.

- Divirta-se! - gritou quando eu saí do carro e eu respondi com um sorriso malicioso.

Minha entrada no prédio já estava liberada, então eu segui direto pelo elevador me sentindo cada vez mais ansiosa. Quando parei em frente a porta do apartamento de Edward praticamente soltei um gritinho de animação. Finalmente. Mal bati na porta e a mesma foi aberta, revelando um Edward que parecia estar igualmente ansioso. Ele sorriu para mim, estendendo sua mão e me puxou para dentro do apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de si e pegando a bolsa da minha mão, ele a colocou no chão e então segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos, me fazendo olhar para cima. Sorri de volta e inclinei minha cabeça de forma que ele pudesse capturar meus lábios nos seus em um beijo intenso e cheio de promessas.

- Hmmm... - gemi em seus lábios e ele sorriu, me levantando para que eu pudesse encaixar minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele pudesse me guiar pelo apartamento.

Continuamos a nos beijar até que eu senti o colchão macio dele em minhas costas e ele começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço, dando algumas mordidas e chupadas ali também. Suas mãos encontraram o zíper do meu vestido e meu sentei na cama para poder retirá-lo, fazendo Edward ofegar quando viu o corpete em meu corpo. Mordi os lábios e sorri maliciosa, ficando em pé ao lado da cama e tirando o quepe da minha cabeça, jogando-o no chão ao meu lado e soltei meu cabelo. Escutei Edward grunhi com a visão e lancei um olhar faminto para ele enquanto começava a tirar sua roupa.

- Isabella, você está tentando me matar? - ele perguntou e eu maneei a cabeça, soltando uma risadinha e retirando o terno do seu corpo, para logo fazer o mesmo com sua gravata e camisa social, finalmente expondo seu abdômen para mim, o qual eu passei a unha lentamente até chegar à barra da sua calça. - Tem certeza?

- Ok, talvez só um pouquinho - brinquei e ele grunhiu, me segurando pela cintura e me jogando na cama novamente, vindo com seu corpo para cima do meu.

- Hmmm... que jeito prazeroso de morrer - murmurou contra meu pescoço, descendo os lábios até meus peitos e dando alguns beijos por cima do corpete. - Você está gostosa pra caralho com essa coisa aqui... estou seriamente pensando em não retirá-la do seu corpo.

- Por favor, tire.

- Já que você insiste - provocou e eu dei um tapa estalado em seu braço.

Botão por botão ele abriu o corpete e então eu estava praticamente toda exposta para seu olhar guloso e suas mãos sedentas que não perderam tempo em agarrar meus peitos e começar a massageá-los lentamente, me fazendo choramingar de prazer e pedi baixinho por mais. O que foi prontamente atendido. Suas mãos logo se mantiveram ocupadas em tentar retirar minhas meias e minha cinta liga e eu mordi os lábios quando ele começou a beijar minhas pernas na medida em que descia as meias finas por elas. Puxei o corpete que ainda estava debaixo de mim e o joguei no chão, admirando a forma como Edward olhava para meu corpo enquanto terminava de tirar minhas roupas. Uma vez que eu estava livre das meias, ele voltou para cima do meu corpo e eu tornei a beijá-lo com paixão, prendendo uma das minhas mãos em seu pescoço e então soltei uma risadinha, lembrando que ele ainda estava usando o quepe que, de alguma forma, não havia caído da sua cabeça.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou dando um beijinho no meu queixo.

- É que eu notei que você ainda está com o quepe - esclareci, dedilhando seu peitoral e ele fechou os olhos. - E quando eu vi você mais cedo, fiquei com a imagem mental de como seria você só de cueca usando ele.

Edward fechou os olhos resmungando algo e eu aproveitei o momento para empurrá-lo de costas na cama e começar a retirar sua calça. Ele arqueou o quadril para me levantar e eu sorri maliciosa quando notei que sua cueca boxer era vermelha. Hmmm... Terminei de retirar a calça e me ajoelhei na cama, olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo. Como imaginei mais cedo, Edward Masen só de cueca e com um quepe na cabeça era uma imagem bastante tentadora. Uma das coisas mais eróticas que já tinha visto na vida. Sem contar com o enorme volume que já se formava em sua cueca. Deixei um gemido escapar e sentei no colo de Edward, gemendo mais alto quando _o_ senti.

As mãos fortes dele vieram para a minha coxa, apertando a carne ali e eu fechei os olhos, me inclinando em sua direção e tomando seus lábios nos meus novamente. Em algum ponto durante o beijo nossos corpos começaram a se mover como se estivéssemos fazendo sexo sob as roupas e eu joguei a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido alto. Edward aproveitou o momento para tomar um de meus mamilos em sua boca e então ele começou a chupar lentamente. Gemi vergonhosamente alto e grudei as mãos em seu cabelo, obrigando-o a ficar ali e não parar, mas então ele nos virou na cama e eu relutantemente o deixei sair, apenas para ser recebida com um sorriso torto e olhos transbordando luxúria. Gostoso.

- Edward, por favor - resmunguei e ele começou a beijar minha barriga, até chegar na barra da minha calcinha, onde ele parou alguns segundos para brincar com o elástico da mesma e começou a descê-la pelas minhas pernas, me deixando finalmente completamente nua a sua frente.

Nunca havíamos ficado um completamente pelado na frente do outro antes, o mais perto que chegamos foi na quarta-feira quando fomos interrompidos por Jasper.

- Você é tão gostosa, Isabella... tão gostosa - ele disse me olhando nos olhos e começou a passar a ponta dos dedos pela minha barriga até chegar entre minhas pernas onde ele afundou o dedo me fazendo gritar de surpresa. - E tão sensível ao meu toque.

- Você também é muito gostoso - respondi ofegante. - Agora, por favor, para de me provocar e vem aqui.

- Temos alguém impaciente? - provocou com um sorriso e eu fechei a cara pra ele, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada alta. Ele era realmente gostoso, mas ficava lindo quando ria.

Sentei na cama e enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim para que eu pudesse beijá-lo e quando ele estava distraído o suficiente, comecei a abaixar sua boxer. Ele terminou de tirá-la para mim e eu olhei com gula sua ereção, sentindo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. _Tão gostoso._ Notando meu olhar naquela parte em especial do seu corpo, Edward soltou um grunhido e bateu seus lábios nos meus com força, nos forçando de volta na cama. Um de seus braços esticou em busca de algo e eu não precisei pensar muito para saber que ele estava pegando uma camisinha, ainda mais quando ele rapidamente se afastou para abrir o pacote e colocá-la, porém, antes que ele pudesse envolver seu membro em sua mão, eu peguei a camisinha dele e eu mesma a coloquei, arrancando um gemido alto dele. Sorri satisfeita e movimentei a mão algumas vezes, sentindo-o endurecer cada vez mais.

- Isabella - ele repreendeu quando recuperou a voz e retirou minha mão dali.

Edward me fez deitar na cama e mais uma vez ficou por cima de mim. Um sorriso nos seus lábios inchados, o qual eu prontamente respondi antes de começarmos a nos beijar novamente. Ele afastou minhas coxas com suas pernas e, antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele já estava dentro de mim. Choraminguei alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e ele respondeu àquele movimento com um gemido agoniado. Por alguns segundos ele não se moveu, então, quando eu estava prestes a dizer que estava tudo bem, ele segurou meu queixo em uma das suas mãos, me obrigando a olhá-lo e eu tremi quando encarei seus olhos quase negros de prazer. Ele nunca havia me olhado daquela forma antes. Havia tanta coisa implícita ali, que eu não sabia como responder, então simplesmente o encarei de volta. Mas o pequeno sorriso que se abriu em seus lábios, me disse que ele havia gostado do que viu em meu olhar.

- Edward - choraminguei e ele finalmente voltou a se mover dentro de mim. - Oh... Oh Deus... Uuugh.

Seus movimentos lentos e fundos me faziam gemer cada vez mais, e eu cravei as unhas em suas costas, choramingando com o prazer que ele estava me proporcionando naquele momento. Era tão, tão, tão bom. Em nenhuma vez na qual eu imaginei como isso seria, minha mente se permitiu viajar tão longe e imaginar algo tão bom assim. Qualquer expectativa que eu tinha antes foi jogada pro espaço, porque o que estava acontecendo ali era tão melhor que eu jamais seria capaz de criar aquilo em minha mente. Em algum momento os movimentos dele foram ficando mais fortes, assim como meus gemidos mais altos e então ele puxou uma das minhas pernas, praticamente jogando-a em cima de seu ombro, podendo assim ir mais fundo do que antes. Soltei um grito de prazer devido a nova posição e Edward grunhiu, enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço e dando algumas mordidas ali.

- Tão bom, Edward... tão bom - resmunguei puxando seu rosto para mim e atacando seus lábios.

- Porra, Isabella... você é tão... porra - grunhiu indo com mais força.

Arregalei os olhos quando mais uma vez ele bateu naquilo que seria meu ponto g e soltei um grito, fazendo Edward repetir o movimento até que eu era uma bagunça de gemidos e lamúrias e então eu finalmente me deixei levar, gritando seu nome, e o orgasmo me atingiu com força, deixando minha visão preta por alguns segundos. Porra. Isso havia sido intenso. Mas não o suficiente para Edward, que continuou a se mover em mim por mais algumas estocadas e então ele estava grunhido meu nome e eu sabia que ele havia alcançado seu ápice também. Completamente ofegante ele caiu sobre meu corpo, apoiando nos cotovelos para não deixar o peso todo por cima de mim e então ele olhou para cima, sorrindo abertamente e com um brilho nos olhos. Não precisava ser uma especialista para saber que minha expressão estava exatamente como a sua. Ele ficou ali por alguns segundos, ambos tentando recuperar nossas respirações, então ele se levantou para jogar a camisinha fora.

Quando ele voltou para meu lado, deitei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado, assim como o meu. Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e eu me deixei aconchegar ainda mais ali.

- Ok... coisas boas realmente vêm para aqueles que esperam - eu disse com a respiração ainda desregular e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Edward soltou uma risada e eu me apoiei com os cotovelos na cama para encará-lo com a sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento.

- Eu te falei - ele respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa, abrindo aquele sorriso torto e safado que eu tanto adorava. Concordei com a cabeça e então me inclinei para seus lábios mais uma vez.

É, ele havia falado, mas eu já havia esperado muito. Agora podíamos aproveitar essas coisas boas que ele havia mencionado outrora. E pelo gemido que saiu dos lábios de Edward, eu sabia muito bem que ele concordava comigo. E como.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ WOW! Mais de 7700 palavras depois... A tão esperada festa de Halloween. A quem estou enganando? Hahahaha. A tão esperada primeira vez deles... valeu a pena esperar? O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Me contem! Essa semana não deu pra mandar o preview, eu tava meio ocupada com umas coisas e tal, mas mandarei para a próxima semana. Muito obrigada pelos comentários do outro capítulo, leitores novos sejam bem-vindos. Por favor, não deixem de comentar para eu saber o que estão achando da história e para incentivo da escrita dos próximos capítulos! Será que conseguimos bater o número de reviews do capítulo passado? Beijos, beijos e até o próximo capítulo. s2_

_**N/B: **__Socorro Brasil! Finalmente eles chegaram lá, Bellinha não tem cereja pra fazer plop, mas foi tão bom quanto. Eu já estava frustrada por eles, coitados, mas valeu a pena esperar pelo momento certo. Agora que já aconteceu, fica tudo mais safado entre eles e eu adoro, e sei que vocês também. Esse capítulo merece muitas e muitas e muitas e muitas reviews, certo? Afinal todas querem mais momentos "picantes" desses dois, e a review de vocês pode animar, e muito, a Brenda a escrever coisinhas bem safadinhas hihihi. Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	23. Capítulo 21

**Feliz ABM-feira! :) Wow quase 500 reviews aqui e um pouquinho perto dos 1000 no Nyah! Woot woot.**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Acordei sentindo um par de braços me rodeando e a sensação de algo batendo debaixo da minha cabeça. Resmunguei um pouco, me aconchegando ali, e logo notei que aqueles braços enormes que me mantinham presa naquela cama pertenciam a Edward, e que o barulho de algo batendo era, na verdade, o coração dele, uma vez que eu estava com a cabeça deitada em seu peito. Enterrei a cabeça ali, respirando fundo e apreciando sua essência gostosinha que entrou em meu nariz. Eu nunca havia percebido, mas Edward tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Era doce, mas ao meu tempo másculo e amadeirado. Talvez algo como cacau. Mas era muito bom. Eu podia passar horas ali, apenas cheirando-o, ainda mais quando ele estava tão quentinho. Porém logo seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor, me dizendo que ele já não estava dormindo mais, ou que assim como eu, ele estava acordando. Abri os olhos alguns segundos depois, piscando preguiçosamente para me acostumar com a claridade e agradeci pelo fato de as cortinas estarem fechadas. Por mais que eu amasse a vista que o apartamento de Edward tinha, eu não queria ser acordada com toda aquela claridade.

- Bom dia, Isabella. - A voz rouca, grogue e extremamente sexy de Edward soou quebrando o silêncio e eu segurei um gemido porque seria ridículo gemer apenas ao escutar sua voz. Não seria?

- Bom dia - murmurei contra seu peito, me recusando a sair dali.

Não havia dormido muito durante a noite, não que eu estivesse reclamando. Quero dizer, nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência reclamaria. Afinal, não é qualquer pessoa que tem o privilégio de uma noite com várias rodadas de amassos e sexo com Edward Masen. Fizemos uma sessão dupla em sua cama, então fomos para o banheiro onde passamos basicamente uma hora e meia nos tocando, beijando, mordendo, _chupando_... Edward havia me feito gozar pelo menos duas vezes ali apenas com seus dedos e sua língua talentosa e eu tive o prazer de retribuir o favor, tomando seu membro em meus lábios e não o soltando até que ele estivesse grunhido meu nome poucos segundos antes de gozar. Nunca fui muito de fazer boquete nos caras que já havia tido algo, quero dizer, sabe-se lá onde eles já enfiaram aquilo. Geralmente eu usava camisinha na hora de fazer tal coisa e havia feito no máximo duas ou três vezes... Mas por alguma razão, poder fazer um boquete em Edward me excitava pra caralho. Engolir o que ele me dava também não era um problema. O gosto não era dos melhores, mas no calor do momento em nem me focava muito nisso. De qualquer forma, depois desse maravilhoso banho onde fui apresentada a algumas vantagens daquele chuveiro, resolvemos que deveríamos comer algo já que nenhum de nós havia comido nada além de alguns doces e salgados na festa e, além do mais, sexo dava fome. Edward vestiu um par de bermudas flaneladas cinza e eu roubei uma camisa vermelha de malha dele, que acabou ficando gigante em mim, não me importando em colocar calcinha ou sutiã por baixo. Edward ligou para algum restaurante chinês vinte e quatro horas, pedindo duas porções de yakisoba para nós dois.

Eventualmente caímos no sofá enquanto esperávamos e a camisa de Edward já estava fora do meu corpo em questão de segundos e ambos estávamos no beijando como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo. Em algum momento durante o amasso Edward disse que ia buscar uma camisinha, mas eu apenas abri um sorriso atrevido e disse que já tinha cuidado disso, esticando a mão até o chão da sala onde eu havia jogado a camisinha que peguei do quarto e rapidamente abri a embalagem, para em seguida cobrir a ereção de Edward com o material de látex e então mais uma vez naquela noite fizemos uma visita ao paraíso enquanto Edward entrava e saía de mim com estocadas fortes e rápidas. O jantar chegou pouco depois do sexo _orgasmático_ que tivemos em seu sofá e Edward colocou as bermudas de novo, jogando sua camisa para mim e lançando um olhar que deixava claro que ele não queria que eu saísse dali. Acabamos comendo ali na sala mesmo, tendo uma maravilhosa visão da iluminada Chicago. Não que estivéssemos prestando atenção, no entanto. Nossos olhares estavam mais focados um no outro, enquanto comíamos em meio a uma conversa animada e alguns beijinhos aqui e ali. Ok, talvez fizemos mais do que trocar apenas alguns beijinhos... Mordidas e lambidas podem ou não ter sido distribuídas no processo.

Uma vez que havíamos acabado, Edward disse que iria jogar as embalagens fora e eu corri até minha bolsa, pegando minha escova de dentes para em seguida fazer bom uso dela. Nunca que eu dormiria ao lado dele com os dentes sujos e um enorme risco de estar com mau hálito. Caí na cama assim que terminei, e não muito depois Edward se juntou a mim. Tiramos um cochilo por cerca de uma hora e meia, até eu acordar lá pelas cinco e pouca da manhã, sentindo-o contra mim. O desejo de tê-lo novamente não foi algo no qual eu conseguir repreender - para ser sincera eu nem ao menos tentei -, e eu comecei a me esfregar contra ele propositalmente, sabendo que isso acordaria logo. Quando ele começou a grunhir e gemer meu nome, ainda achando que eu estava inconsciente enquanto fazia tal coisa, não consegui segurar a risada e ele e deu um tapa estalado na minha coxa como forma de repreensão. Surpreendente o que saiu dos meus lábios não foi um grito, mas sim um ofegar seguido de um gemido longo, baixo e completamente surpreso.

- Você gostou disso? - Edward havia perguntado contra meu ouvido, acariciando o local onde havia batido. Tudo que saiu dos meus lábios foi um _hmm-hmm _quase inaudível, o que fez Edward gemer. - Sua garota safada.

Para comprovar seu ponto de vista, eu havia começado a me esfregar ainda mais nele, fazendo-o grunhir e apertar minha cintura com força. Não muito depois ele havia nos virado na cama, ficando por cima de mim e, após colocar a camisinha com um pouco de dificuldade devido a nossa urgência, ele estava dentro de mim me fazendo gemer alto e implorar por mais. Havia sido rápido e forte, mas havia me deixado igualmente sem palavras uma vez que ele havia caído completamente suado em cima de mim quando acabamos. Sim, eu já havia feito sexo antes, muitas vezes, aliás, mas sexo com Edward era completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Eu sentia como se fosse explodir a cada segundo que ele estava dentro de mim. E tão, tão, tão bom...

Apertei minhas pernas, sentindo o incomodo crescer em meu centro necessitado e molhado enquanto eu me lembrava dos acontecimentos recentes da noite anterior e da madrugada quase toda. Edward provavelmente estava pensando a mesma coisa, pois seu braço se apertou ainda mais ao meu redor, e uma de suas mãos desceu até minha bunda descoberta, a qual ele fez um carinho de leve, antes de apertá-la em seus longos dedos.

- Hmmm... será que já temos alguém pronto para mais uma rodada? - perguntei baixinho e desci minha mão pelo seu abdômen até encontrar sua masculinidade já dura e a minha espera. Bom. - Acho que isso foi um sim.

- Definitivamente - ele concordou, soltando seus braços de mim e segurando meu queixo para que pudesse me puxar mais para cima e então tocou meus lábios levemente. Sem língua, é claro. Beijar logo de manhã sem escovar os dentes... _nojento_. - Você não está... dolorida, está?

- Um pouco - assumi mordendo meu lábio inferior. - Mas nada insuportável.

- Certo - sorriu e esticou o braço atrás dele para pegar uma camisinha.

Seus braços vieram ao meu redor logo em seguida, me abraçando por trás, e ele então começou a massagear meus seios lentamente, ora passando os polegares em meus mamilos, ora beliscando-os levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Eu já estava gemendo e me esfregando contra ele em busca de alguma maldita fricção entre as pernas e ele soltou uma risada baixa na curva do meu pescoço, então, não mais do que alguns segundos depois, ele resolveu parar de brincadeira e entrou em mim naquela mesma posição. Senti-lo por trás era melhor do que eu havia sequer esperado. Nunca havia transado em tal posição antes. Quero dizer, costumava fazer o clássico papai e mamãe, ou algumas vezes eu ia por cima. Porém transar de conchinha era algo completamente novo para mim, e extraordinário também. A posição fazia com que o caminho ficasse mais apertado e que Edward conseguisse ir mais fundo, arrancando lamúrias dos meus lábios enquanto eu praticamente engasgava com meus gemidos. Não demorou muito para que ambos estivéssemos completamente ofegantes e gemendo quando o orgasmo nos atingiu. Eu primeiro e Edward algumas estocadas depois.

- Isso sim é uma ótima maneira de começar o dia - ele disse saindo de mim e indo até o banheiro jogar a camisinha fora.

- Hmmm... espere só até quando formos começarmos o resto do dia - ronronei o seguindo até o banheiro e começando a beijar suas costas nuas. - Afinal, você me prometeu muitas horas na cama, se eu me lembro bem.

- Isabella - grunhiu se virando de frente para mim e me pegou pela cintura, grudando nossos corpos. Gemi quando senti que ele já estava duro novamente e abri um sorriso convencido por arrancar tal reação dele. - Porra. Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse um maldito adolescente. Estou me recuperando em tempo recorde. Quero dizer, a gente acabou de fazer sexo e eu já estou completamente pronto para nossa o quê? Sexta ou sétima rodada em basicamente doze horas?

- Então acho melhor aproveitarmos enquanto você ainda consegue ficar de pé, _vovô_ - provoquei com uma risada e ele me olhou com a cara fechada. Ele ficava mais gostoso ainda quando estava com raiva.

- O quê? - indagou ainda me olhando com a mesma expressão. _Droga_. Eu queria pular em cima dele e fazer um tanto de coisas impróprias. Gostoso. - Vovô?

- Bem... - divaguei olhando para o corpo lentamente, demorando a completar minha frase só para provocá-lo ainda mais. Um grunhido saiu dos seus lábios incrivelmente beijáveis e eu mordi os meus. - Ok, ok... é brincadeira - revirei os olhos e então dei um passo em sua direção, apoiando minha mão em seu abdômen. - Além do mais, eu suponho que um vovô não conseguiria me fazer gritar tanto quanto você fez durante a madrugada e também não me faria gozar até perder basicamente todos os sentidos.

- Merda, Isabella. Você sabe que eu não consigo pensar direito quando você fala assim comigo - resmungou antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus com força. - Mas por mais que eu não queira nada mais do que voltar com você para aquela cama e ter você novamente, nós precisamos comer algo.

- Okay, chato - disse fazendo um biquinho.

Edward me lançou um sorriso e saiu do banheiro dizendo que ia cuidar do nosso almoço, lanche, ou o que quer que seja e eu aproveitei o momento para escovar meus dentes, dar um jeito no meu cabelo que estava completamente bagunçado, bem no estilo _acabei-de-ser-fodida, _fazer xixi também porque minha bexiga estava me matando e quando eu finalmente saí do banheiro alguns minutos depois, Edward já estava no quarto usando o mesmo par de bermudas que ele estava usando durante a madrugada, porém desta vez ele também usava uma camisa. Franzi a sobrancelha pra ele por ter sido privada da visão do seu magnífico abdômen e ele soltou uma risada misturada com um gemido. Oh, sim. Eu ainda estava completamente pelada e meu cabelo estava preso em um coque mal feito, o que deixava meu pescoço que ele gostava tanto completamente à mostra. Mordi o lábio inferior lentamente, lançando a ele meu melhor olhar sedutor e desci a mão pela minha barriga fingindo que ia começar a me masturbar ali mesmo. Edward grunhiu alto e em questão de segundos sua mão segurava a minha com força.

- Comporte-se - ordenou e eu fiz um beicinho, o qual ele deu uma mordidinha. Gemi e ele me deu um tapa estalado na bunda. - Vista algo, não consigo me controlar quando você está pelada.

- Mas eu não quero que você se controle - ronronei forçando sua mão para o meio das minhas pernas, o que fez ele grunhir.

- Vista-se, eu volto logo.

Bufei e ele entrou no banheiro, provavelmente para escovar os dentes e etc. Peguei minha calcinha branca que estava jogada no chão do quarto e a vesti rapidamente, sabendo que ontem Edward não havia tido muito tempo para apreciá-la, e então joguei a mesma camisa vermelha em meu corpo, mais uma vez não me incomodando em colocar shorts. Edward saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois e eu estava deitada na cama de barriga pra baixo apoiada em meus cotovelos. Minhas pernas estavam esticadas e eu estava deitada na direção contrária do banheiro, então ele tinha uma boa visão da minha bunda e da pequena calcinha branca que mal a cobria. Olhei pra ele sobre meus ombros, claramente o convidando para se juntar a mim.

Porém ele ficou ali parado. Seu olhar firme em minha bunda por alguns segundos e então ele lambeu os lábios quando começou a admirar minhas coxas. Soltei uma risada baixa e me virei na cama, ficando de frente pra ele que agora mordia os lábios ainda com o olhar preso em minhas pernas completamente descobertas. Ele não havia me tocado, não havia falado nada, mas ainda assim eu sentia um calor crescendo em mim. Como ele conseguia ser tão sexy? A forma como ele me olhava... Puta merda. É como se ele fosse me comer viva. Não que eu fosse ter alguma objeção contra isso, é claro. Contando que eu pudesse fazer o mesmo.

- Você tem algum tipo de tara pelas minhas pernas? - indaguei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez - respondeu sorrindo e se ajoelhou na minha frente, agarrando minhas coxas com força. Suas mãos fortes ficavam incríveis em meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e soltei um pequeno gemido. - Há algum problema nisso, Isabella?

- De forma alguma.

- Bom.

Um sorriso safado se abriu em seus lábios e ele começou a subir as mãos ali, parando poucos centímetros antes da minha calcinha e então descendo novamente. Mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos com força. Adorava aquilo. Adorava como meu corpo se arrepiava todo diante do seu toque. Adorava como ele conseguia arrancar tantas sensações do meu corpo com só um passar de mãos. Mas o que eu adorava mesmo, é que eu conseguia fazer exatamente o mesmo, se não mais, com ele. Estiquei os braços até que eu conseguisse segurá-lo pela camisa e então puxei-o para cima do meu corpo, fazendo com que ele praticamente me esmagasse. Soltei um gemido meio que de dor, mas adorando ter seu corpo ali e comecei a beijar seus lábios de forma lenta, mas intensa. Edward soltou um gemido entre meus lábios e se afastou um pouco, sorrindo docemente para mim.

- Você não tem jeito - disse maneando a cabeça, mas o sorriso ainda estava brincando em seus lábios perfeitamente beijáveis. - Vamos sair desse quarto por alguns minutos, sim? A comida deve estar chegando.

Bufei, mas aceitei a mão que ele estendeu para mim quando foi me ajudar a levantar da cama. Seguimos em direção a sala e só quando eu me joguei no pufe que tinha em sua varanda, que eu notei que nossas mãos ainda estavam interligadas e aquilo não me incomodou nem um pouco. Suponho que isso são coisas que casais fazem, não? E quero dizer, nós éramos um casal no final das contas. Eu nunca tive nenhum relacionamento sério, nenhum namoro de escola com meu colega de classe, mas eu conhecia casais e sabia que eles agiam assim. Além do mais, segurar a mão de Edward me trazia uma sensação boa. E ele parecia sentir o mesmo, pois não havia feito menção de soltar nossas mãos nem quando já estávamos no pufe e também porque ele mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito e soltei um suspiro alto, sentindo-o acariciar a lateral da minha cintura com sua mão livre, tocando levemente minha pele já que ele havia subido a camisa, mas não conseguindo me focar muito bem no movimento dos seus dedos ali. Por mais que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de ter Edward novamente em mim, eu estava completamente exausta depois de uma maratona inteira de sexo durante a madrugada e só agora os efeitos disso começaram a cair em mim. Não demorou muito e meus olhos começaram a se fechar ainda sentindo o pequeno carinho que Edward fazia em mim.

- Isabella? - Escutei a voz de Edward me chamar, mas me recusei a abrir os olhos. E estava confortável demais onde eu estava. - Linda, acorda - murmurou e eu senti alguns beijos perto da minha orelha. - Nosso almoço chegou. Anda, acorda. Depois você dorme mais.

Comida! Abri os olhos imediatamente com a menção da mesma e Edward soltou uma risada, maneando a cabeça e se afastando. O que foi? Sexo dá fome. E eu não havia comido nada desde a madrugada e já havíamos feito sexo mais duas vezes desde então. Pulei para fora do pufe sentindo meu estômago reclamando de fome e segui Edward até a cozinha onde nosso almoço já estava posto na bancada. Hmmm, algo cheirava muito bom ali.

- Macarronada ao molho vermelho? - indaguei com um gemido.

- Espero que goste.

- Edward, eu sou italiana - disse como se fosse óbvio. - É _claro_ que eu adoro macarronada. A de molho vermelho é a minha favorita.

- Anotado - respondeu com uma risada e puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse ao seu lado na bancada. Suspirei com o gesto e dei um sorriso para ele. Começamos a comer em silêncio, estranhamente apenas um aproveitando a companhia do outro. Notei então que isso era coisa meio que frequente entre nós dois; isso de ficar um ao lado do outro sem precisar falar nada a cada segundo. Eu gostava disso. - Então você fala italiano fluente?

- Sim, minha avó paterna ainda mora na Itália - respondi enrolando um pouco do macarrão no garfo. - Ela costumava se recusar a falar comigo e com meus primos em inglês, mesmo ela sabendo falar tanto inglês quanto italiano. Então eu passava todos os verões falando em italiano praticamente noventa por cento do tempo.

- E você ainda visita sua avó? Quero dizer, nos verões.

- Nem sempre... Depois que eu fui crescendo a gente parou de ir, meu pai foi ficando cada vez mais ocupado na empresa. Geralmente eu passo meus verões com Alice agora - dei de ombros como se não me importasse, por mais que eu realmente sentisse falta de visitar a Nonna. Edward me lançou um olhar triste e eu decidi que era melhor mudar o clima. - Nesse verão a gente foi para a Califórnia na casa dos tios dela.

- Sim, acho que já escutei sobre essa viagem - resmungou meio que grunhindo e eu soltei uma risadinha. É claro que ele tinha me ouvido falar sobre a Califórnia na academia com Alice.

- Foi uma viagem bastante _divertida_ - provoquei.

- Não sei se quero saber mais sobre isso. Pelo menos não mais do que eu já sei.

- Hmm será que sinto que alguém está com ciúmes? - indaguei me inclinando em sua direção. Ele fechou a cara, mas não respondeu. Soltei uma risadinha. - Bobinho, não precisa ter ciúmes.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer - resmungou. - Enfim, onde você vai passar o Natal esse ano?

- Não sei ainda, quero dizer... temos a festa de final de ano da empresa, que é na primeira ou segunda semana de Dezembro e então eu estou livre da escola. Meu pai não mencionou nada muito certo ainda, talvez vamos pra Itália, ou simplesmente ficaremos aqui. Por que? Interessado em conhecer a Itália?

- Nada, só curiosidade. Mas para a sua informação eu acho a cultura italiana muito atraente, principalmente a língua - sorriu roubando um selinho. - Pronta para a sobremesa?

Arqueei a sobrancelha sugestivamente e ele soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Eu sempre estou pronta para comer a sobremesa com você - ronronei. - Se me lembro bem, da última vez nós fomos rudemente interrompidos...

Edward grunhiu, me puxando pela cintura para fora do banco e eu soltei uma risada quando ele praticamente me carregou até a cama e então me jogou na mesma, vindo faminto para cima de mim. Contorci as pernas discretamente, soltando um gemido alto e grudei nossos lábios em um beijo urgente. Suas mãos logo trabalharam em minha calcinha, arrancando-a do meu corpo sem nenhum segundo pensamento e eu fiz o mesmo com sua camisa e então com sua bermuda. Ele já estava completamente ereto e pronto para mim. Merda. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim. _Agora_.

- Voglio sentirti dentro di me - murmurei sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Toda aquela conversa sobre falar italiano havia me dado algumas ideias. Edward parou os movimentos, afastando-se de mim e me olhando intensamente. Senti um arrepio quando notei a intensidade dos seus olhos quase negros, transbordando desejo e mordi os lábios para conter um gemido.

- O que você falou? - perguntou enquanto subia minha, bom, na verdade sua, camisa.

- Voglio sentirti dentro di me - repeti com a voz mais rouca e um olhar atrevido e então peguei o lóbulo da sua orelha entre meus dentes e repeti em inglês: - Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim.

- Porra, Isabella - resmungou friccionando nossos corpos. - Não sei em qual das duas línguas ficou mais sexy você falando isso.

- Per favore, Edward... Ho bisogno di te dentro di me. _Ora_ - implorei empurrando meus quadris em sua direção para que ele pegasse a mensagem logo. Merda, eu realmente precisava dele.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Isabella - respondeu pegando uma camisinha e sem mais cerimônias ele estava dentro de mim novamente, me fazendo gemer alto e enterrar minhas unhas em suas costas enquanto pedia por mais.

**~x~**

- Tem certeza de que eu preciso ir? - indaguei correndo as unhas pelo seu abdômen levemente molhado.

Pouco se passava das cinco da tarde e havíamos acabado de tomar banho. Alice já havia me mandado uma mensagem me lembrando de que eu precisava estar na casa dela em pelo menos meia hora, pois seus pais chegariam de viagem logo e eles achavam que eu havia passado a noite lá, assim como meu pai. Porém era difícil querer deixar o apartamento de Edward quando ele estava apenas em um par de boxers preto enquanto passava uma toalha em seus cabelos e me lançava aquele sorriso matador. Sim, eu sei que já havíamos transado o suficiente para compensar todas as semanas em que eu estava sexualmente frustrada, mas eu ainda queria mais. A culpa não é minha. São meus hormônios adolescentes que não queriam abrir mão daquele pedaço generoso do corpo de Edward e o quê ele podia fazer comigo. Hmm... soltei um gemido baixo já imaginando ter meu corpo nu debaixo do seu novamente e Edward soltou um grunhido, provavelmente adivinhando meus pensamentos devido a minha expressão.

- Pare de me lançar esse olhar ou eu nunca vou deixar você sair deste quarto - ameaçou se aproximando como um predador e eu abri um sorriso.

- Você não vai ouvir uma reclamação sobre isso sair da minha boca.

- É claro que não - resmungou e me puxou pela cintura, me dando um beijo rápido e então me soltou com um estalado tapa na bunda. Estava começando a achar que além de uma tara incrível pelas minhas coxas, ele podia estar criando uma afeição ainda maior pela minha bunda. - Vá vestir algo, garota pelada.

Fiz um biquinho para ele, mas caminhei até minha bolsa. Edward soltou um gemido quando eu me abaixei para pegar um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e eu apenas soltei uma risada alta, fazendo questão de demorar um pouco mais do que o necessário naquela posição. Escutei-o resmungar algo como _maldita provocadora_ e abri um sorriso, pegando minha meia calça escura e meus shorts de cintura alta, antes de colocar minha blusa também e calçar minhas sapatilhas. Meu cabelo estava seco, já que infelizmente eu não teria tempo para secá-lo caso resolvesse lavar, então o prendi em um rabo de cavalo alto. Peguei minha fantasia que estava jogada pelo chão do quarto e soltei uma risadinha, lembrando do quão rápido Edward foi na noite anterior ao tirá-la do meu corpo. Dobrei o vestido, peguei o corpete e o sutiã, esquecendo _acidentalmente_ minha calcinha jogada em seu banheiro e minhas meias sete oitavos jogadas no chão do quarto. Nada como deixar um pequeno _souvenir_ para refrescar a memória de Edward mais tarde. Soltei uma risada pensando em sua reação quando se desse conta de que eu havia deixado aquilo ali e guardei meus sapatos na bolsa. _Obrigada, Pietro por me dar uma bolsa gigante_.

- Pronta? - Edward indagou retornando ao quarto, já completamente vestido e cheiroso. Caminhei até onde ele estava e afundei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, dando umas mordidinhas ali. - Isabella...

- Amo o jeito que você cheira - murmurei passando a ponta do nariz de leve ali. - É tão doce e sexy, dá vontade de te morder e de te lamber todo.

- Merda.

Afastei-me dele com um último beijinho no pescoço e peguei minha bolsa. Edward maneou a cabeça e saímos do quarto. Instintivamente minha mão se juntou com a sua e saímos do apartamento de mãos dadas. Enquanto descíamos pelo elevador, eu tentava me controlar para não pular nele novamente. Seu cheiro parecia muito mais concentrado agora que estávamos em um local fechado. Ele parecia pensar o mesmo, pois sua postura estava rígida e ele só conseguiu soltar um suspiro aliviado quando chegamos até o estacionamento e entramos em seu carro, onde a tensão voltou novamente.

- Alice está te esperando no apartamento dela? - indagou acariciando as costas da minha mão com a sua que estava livre.

- Sim, você não tem o endereço, né? - indaguei e ele negou. - Não é muito longe da minha casa, na verdade. Ela mora algumas quadras atrás, em um prédio. Só você virar a esquerda uma rua antes da minha, segue duas quadras e é logo ali.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para o trânsito. O quão incrível era o fato de que, mesmo depois de termos feito sexo por pelo menos sete ou oito vezes, a tensão sexual que havia entre nós dois não havia se dissipado como eu pensava que se dissiparia? Parecia que quanto mais dele eu tinha, mais meu corpo queria. Mordi os lábios evitando pensar naquilo, sabendo que não poderíamos fazer nada sobre aquilo. Decidi mandar uma mensagem para Alice, já que estávamos chegando.

_~ Chego aí em 3min. xx - Bella._

_~ Sua entrada já tá liberada, como sempre :) - Alice._

Guardei o celular de volta na bolsa e soltei um suspiro quando viramos na rua da casa dela. Mostrei a Edward qual prédio era e ele logo achou uma vaga perto do mesmo, estacionando o carro e então virando-se para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu odeio não poder levar você de volta para meu apartamento - ele disse acariciando minha bochecha.

- Eu odeio não poder pular em cima de você neste momento - respondi fazendo-o rir.

- Eu odeio não poder deixar você pular em cima de mim neste momento - brincou.

- Eu odeio ter que esperar até poder sentir você dentro de mim novamente - provoquei passando a mão em sua coxa.

- Isabella... - alertou.

- Ok, ok... já entendi - resmunguei com um bico no rosto e ele soltou uma risada, puxando meu rosto para o seu e me beijando fortemente. Entreabri os lábios com um gemido e sua língua tocou a minha enquanto nos beijávamos calidamente ali. Levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo para puxá-lo ainda mais para mim e ele grunhiu, beijando-me com mais força e urgência.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo, Isabella - ele disse praticamente rosnando contra meus lábios e eu arrepiei com suas palavras. Gostoso.

- Oh... eu sei sim - provoquei ronronando e passando a mão no volume que havia se formado em sua calça. - Uma pena não poder cuidar disso agora.

- Você faz de propósito, não é? Uh?

- Talvez - brinquei e o calei com outro beijo tão urgente quanto o anterior.

Quando nos afastamos ambos estávamos completamente ofegantes e arfando em busca de ar. Eu não precisava olhar no espelho para ver que minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas; a forma como meu rosto, e todo o meu corpo, parecia estar em chamas já respondia tal pergunta.

- E só para a sua informação - comecei dando uns beijinhos no queixo dele -, eu estou completamente molhada novamente. E isso é culpa sua.

Edward fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade e eu arfei quando ele os abriu alguns segundos depois. O verde esmeralda quase que completamente ofuscado uma vez que seus orbes agora estavam praticamente negros e tomados pelo desejo. Caralho. Seus lábios bateram nos meus em questão de segundos e então éramos novamente uma mistura de gemidos, línguas e lábios.

- Você precisa sair deste carro, Isabella - ele disse após finalizar o beijo. - Sua amiga está te esperando e eu sei que não posso me controlar mais.

- Então não se controle - me apressei a dizer e ele me lançou aquele olhar sério. - Tudo bem, você é um chato.

Edward soltou uma risada e me deu um beijo, agora suave, nos lábios por alguns segundos. Como ele já conseguia estar tão controlado em tão pouco tempo é algo que eu não conseguia entender. Tentei ao máximo controlar minha respiração e, quando ela já estava normalizada, um sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Edward.

- Me liga quando você chegar em casa? - indagou passando a ponta dos dedos em minhas bochechas avermelhadas.

- Com certeza - respondi sem hesitar. Por alguma razão comecei a me sentir ansiosa e então mordi os lábios sem saber o que falar. - Hmm... nos falamos mais tarde então.

- Mal posso esperar - Edward disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e eu desci do carro. Minhas pernas de repente bambas e meu coração batendo mais rápido do que o normal. A ideia de que agora Edward e eu havíamos finalmente feito sexo começou a ficar mais clara em minha mente e eu senti que aquilo, de alguma forma, solidificava as coisas ainda mais.

Soltei um suspiro agoniado e observei o carro de Edward sumindo e então me virei em direção ao prédio de Alice, mesmo que desejasse estar indo na outra direção. Tentei não pensar muito nisso e abri um sorriso sincero quando entrei no elevador vazio, afinal, depois de uma maratona de sexo incrível por quase 24 horas ao lado do meu namorado super gostoso e talentoso, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Pelo menos por agora. Mas depois... bom... Eu havia sido uma garota paciente e as coisas boas agora definitivamente estavam por vir.

_É, Edward, eu mal posso esperar também._

* * *

_**Querem ler a cena do chuveiro que a Bella citou no início do capítulo? Vocês podem lê-la aqui:** www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/__groups/309005349166490/doc/534091486657874/_

* * *

**N/A: **_Então um capítulo só com a fofura e a safadeza deles depois dos finalmente. Sem dramas, sem outros personagens, sem interferências... Agora que começaram não conseguem um ficar longo do outro... Bella já notando umas coisas diferentes entre as ações deles. O Edward querendo conhecer mais da Bella e ela se abrindo facilmente pra ele. O que vocês acharam? Não deixem de comentar, por favor. Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo passado, tentarei responder ainda essa semana. Beijos, beijos e até a próxima ABM-feira. s2_

**N/B: **_Capítulo perfeito focado no 'dia depois' deles. Sem dramas, apenas eles curtindo um ao outro, esperamos tanto por esse momento que vale a pena ter tanto só neles haha Que os dois são uns safadinhos já sabíamos, mas agora a safadeza ta 1000x maior lol Comentem para termos mais desses dois safados! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	24. Capítulo 22

**Feliz ABM-feira! Boa leitura :3**

**ps: para as leitoras de Freakshow, pretendo postar até domingo. (:**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Fechei a porta do meu quarto e basicamente desabei na cama. Os resultados da minha maratona com Edward finalmente tomando conta do meu corpo e eu sentia minhas pernas tão doloridas quanto nos dias em que eu mudava minha ficha na academia e começava a usar mais peso nos equipamentos. Provavelmente eu estaria muito mais dolorida caso não fizesse nenhuma atividade física e também não tivesse uma flexibilidade boa. _Nota mental: finalmente criar coragem e me inscrever no pilates_. Quero dizer, mesmo eu tendo apenas dezoito anos e tudo mais, nenhuma pessoa ficaria completamente intacta após tantas rodadas de sexo. Ainda mais quando o sexo em questão era feito com Edward Masen. _Ugh_. Fechei os olhos tentando não ficar muito excitada com as lembranças da madrugada, manhã e tarde que passei com ele. Alice havia me feito contar cada detalhe para ela, soltando gritos animados e me incentivando a continuar. Ela contou como as coisas foram com Aidan e eu fiquei feliz por ela. Como ela já havia me dito, os dois não transaram nem nada do tipo. Mas com certeza ficaram até o amanhecer se pegando no carro dela e se conhecendo melhor. No final da noite, ou devo dizer, madrugada, os dois resolveram se encontrar mais uma vez, mas ainda não haviam decidido nada. Trocaram redes sociais e prometeram manter contato.

Ficamos conversando em sua cama por quase uma hora e eu decidi voltar para casa antes que ficasse muito tarde. Quando eu estava indo embora seus pais tinham acabado de chegar e Alice teve que controlar sua risada na frente deles enquanto eu caminhava até o elevador. De acordo com ela eu estava andando um pouco estranho. Bom, ela também estaria se tivesse passado quase 24 horas fazendo sexo com poucos intervalos. Saí da cama resolvendo que seria uma boa ideia relaxar um pouco na banheira e fui até a mesma, ligando-a e jogando alguns sais de banho ali. Como estava com fome, saí do quarto rapidamente e corri até a cozinha enquanto a banheira enchia, pegando um pote de Ben & Jerry's de baunilha com pedaços de chocolate e cookie juntamente com uma colher e voltei correndo o mais rápido que podia. Por sorte cheguei a tempo da banheira não transbordar e fechei a água da mesma, colocando o sorvete e a colher no apoio que tinha ao lado dela. Tirei minha roupa rapidamente, ficando apenas com a calcinha e então sorri lembrando que Edward queria que eu ligasse para ele, porém eu tinha planos melhores antes disso.

Peguei meu celular, liguei a câmera do mesmo e então tirei a calcinha deixando-a cair em meus pés. Soltei uma risadinha e comecei a digitar uma mensagem.

_~ Entrando no banho agora. Suas mãos seriam mais gostosas do que minha esponja de banho. - Bella._

_~ Você é má, Isabella. Muito, muito má. - Edward._

_~ Se você estivesse aqui, iria me ajudar a me limpar... ou iria me deixar ainda mais suja? - Bella._

_~ Isabella... - Edward._

_~ Hmm... acho que posso imaginar sua resposta. - Bella._

Soltei uma risadinha e coloquei o celular ao lado do sorvete, entrando na banheira e gemendo baixinho com a sensação da água relaxando meus músculos doloridos e ao mesmo tempo queimando levemente minha perna. Deitei na banheira praticamente me afundando na mesma e encostei a cabeça no pequeno travesseiro que tinha ali. Estiquei o braço para pegar o pote de sorvete e rapidamente já o tinha aberto e estava me deliciando com o maravilhoso sabor. Peguei algumas colheradas e logo meu celular apitou. Estiquei minha mão que estava seca para pegá-lo e abri a mensagem que havia recebido.

_~ Por que algo me diz que você deixou suas meias aqui de propósito? - Edward._

Claro que foi. Sabia que ele estava se lembrando de tirar as meias 7/8 das minhas pernas. Espere só até achar minha outra surpresa. Bobinho. Maneei a cabeça e digitei uma resposta.

_~ Você me conhece bem… Pensei que gostaria de um souvenir. - Bella._

_~ Provocadora. - Edward._

_~ Como se você não gostasse *revira os olhos* - Bella._

_~ Porra, Isabella! A calcinha também? - Edward._

Soltei uma risadinha, imaginando ele segurando a calcinha com força nas mãos enquanto tentava se controlar e xingava muitos palavrões mentalmente. Irritadinho e gostoso. Mordi os lábios. Droga. Já estava querendo-o novamente em mim. Foco, Bella. Foco.

_~ Ops. rsrsrs - Bella._

_~ Ops? Você está sendo uma menina muito má novamente, Isabella! - Edward._

Menina má. Ugh. Soltei um gemido involuntário, me lembrando do pequeno tapa que ele havia dado em minha bunda pouco antes de começarmos a fazer sexo pela manhã e também pelos tapas de brincadeira que eu havia levado. Tapas não deviam ser tão eróticos assim, deviam? Mas, porra… A sensação daquelas mãos enormes em meu corpo era demais para mim. Merda.

_~ Você gosta quando sou uma menina má - Bella._

_~ Você não devia estar tomando banho? - Edward._

_~ E quem disse que eu não estou? - Bella._

Mandei a mensagem e então antes que ele tivesse tempo para responder, soltei uma risadinha e comecei a digitar outra mais elaborada.

_~ Só que estou na banheira… sabe como é… relaxando os músculos que alguém cansou depois de uma maratona de sexo deliciosa - Bella._

Enviei e comecei a passar a esponja cheia de espuma em minhas pernas. E logo meu celular estava apitando de novo, esperei um pouco antes de pegá-lo e soltei uma risada quando apenas uma "_Isabella!"_ bem grande estava escrito na mensagem que Edward havia me mandado. Bobinho. Olhei para meu pote de sorvete e mordi os lábios, tendo uma ideia. Grudei meus joelhos e dobrei-os o suficiente para ficarem fora da água que agora já não estava tão mais espumada assim, pegando o pote e segurando entre os joelhos. Bati uma foto e anexei a mensagem que enviaria.

_~ Aposto que você daria tudo para ser esse sorvete… - Bella._

Comecei a contar mentalmente, e não havia chegado nem no número cinco e meu celular já estava tocando. Só de sacanagem deixei tocar umas vezes, contando até quinze antes de finalmente atender e segurar uma risadinha.

_- _Sim? - indaguei com um falso tom de voz inocente.

- _Sim? Isabella, isso não se faz _- ele grunhiu do outro lado da linha e eu deixei minha risadinha escapar. - _O que eu faço com você?_

- Acredito que a essa altura do campeonato você já fez algumas das minhas sugestões - murmurei provocantemente.

- _Oh, Isabella, acredite: o que fizemos não é metade do que tenho planejado para você, sua provocadorazinha maldita._

- Hey! Eu não sou maldita - disse manhosa e fazendo um biquinho, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver. - Além do mais, posso dizer o mesmo: o que fizemos não chega nem perto do que tenho para você.

_- E depois você diz que não é uma maldita? _- riu. - _Você ama me provocar, não é mesmo? Ama me deixar descontrolado._

_- _Talvez - respondi com uma risadinha. - Mas você ama que eu faça isso, então não pode reclamar.

- _Não estou reclamando. Acho que nunca poderei reclamar de algo assim. Enfim… como foi lá com a Alice? Se divertiram?_

Sorri abertamente por ele se importar com coisas assim. Era completamente estranho para mim ter alguém se importando com tais coisas de uma forma tão intensa e verdadeira como ele parecia se importar, mas era bom. Muito bom.

- Foi legal - comecei e me ajeitei no travesseiro. Por sorte a água da banheira ainda estava com uma temperatura bem gostosa. - Conversamos por algum tempo, você sabe, papo de garota e tudo mais, então quando os pais dela chegaram, eu resolvi que era hora de ir para casa e me despedi deles. Cheguei em casa, peguei meu sorvete, tirei minha roupa e comecei a provocar você por mensagem - completei com um sorriso atrevido.

_- Provocadorazinha - _grunhiu, mas soltou uma espécie de risada também. _- Bom, vou eixar você terminar seu banho e vou ir tomar o meu. Eu estava indo, mas certa calcinha no chão do meu banheiro acabou me distraindo. Você sabia que ela ainda está com seu cheiro nela? Porra._

_- _Hmmm… tenho certeza que cheirar isso diretamente do meu corpo é muito mais legal.

- _Sim, é. Mas não podemos fazer isso agora - _suspirou pesadamente. - _Preciso ir tomar meu banho. Termine o seu e nos falamos mais tarde, talvez..._

_- _O seu chuveiro é mais divertido que o meu - reclamei ignorando-o.

- _Tenho certeza que é - _riu.

- Mas você sabia que tem um espelho bem de frente para meu chuveiro e minha banheira? - ronronei. - Imagina tudo o que poderíamos ver enquanto você me fod-

- _Isabella - _grunhiu.

- Ok, ok… chato. Vai tomar seu banho então. Tenha certeza de se lembrar de como eu fico sexy quando estou pelada aí.

Finalizamos a ligação com o nosso _nos falamos mais tarde_ depois de ele grunhir e me chamar de maldita devido à minha última provocação e eu terminei de tomar banho alguns minutos depois. A água da banheira começou a esfriar e eu comecei a me sentir nojenta e suja ali. Então destravei o ralo para que a água descesse e me enrolei em meu roupão de banho, pegando meu pote de sorvete meio vazio e resolvendo que levaria e volta para a cozinha, uma vez que já não estava mais com fome ou vontade de tomar algo. Na verdade o cansaço estava batendo com força e eu voltei lentamente para o quarto. No caminho encontrei meu pai saindo do seu próprio quarto e ele sorriu simpático para mim.

- Bella, princesa, você chegou. Como foi? Conseguiu fazer tudo o que precisava na casa de Alice?

- Oh, sim, papai - sorri abertamente. - Nós fizemos exatamente o que precisávamos. Mas ainda não acabamos, estamos longe de acabar.

- Espero que consigam concluir esse projeto logo.

- Não se preocupe, papai. É divertido.

- Espero que sim. Bom, eu só saí do quarto, pois ouvi barulhos de alguém pela casa. Estava preso em uma leitura e agora vou dormir.

- Eu também já estava indo para a cama - concordei e fiquei na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo rápido em sua bochecha onde sua barba já crescia. - Boa noite, papai.

- Boa noite, princesa.

Com um último sorriso eu entrei em meu quarto e fechei a porta. Desfiz o coque mal feito do meu cabelo e tirei meu roupão, me enfiando em uma calcinha e uma camisola de algodão azul bebê. Entrei no banheiro, escovei os dentes e peguei meu celular quando estava saindo, indo diretamente para minha cama onde, mais uma vez naquele dia, eu me joguei. Meu corpo estava bem melhor depois de relaxar por quase uma hora naquela banheira, mas eu ainda estava um pouco dolorida e realmente exausta. Me enfiei debaixo do cobertor e estiquei o braço para apagar as luzes. Fechei os olhos com um suspiro e comecei a me remexer em minha cama. Apesar do cansaço, encontrar o sono parecia impossível. Grunhi angustiada e peguei o celular.

_~ Só mais uma coisa: sua cama também é definitivamente mais divertida que a minha. - Bella._

Enviei já imaginando que Edward estava dormindo, já que pouco se passava das dez horas, porém fui surpreendida quando o celular apitou alguns minutos depois.

_~ Ela só é divertida quando você está aqui também. Boa noite, Isabella. Doce sonhos. - Edward._

_~ Boa noite, Edward… - Bella._

E com isso eu fechei os olhos novamente com um sorriso estupidamente idiota no rosto.

**~x~**

Acordei no domingo quase duas da tarde e constatei que eu realmente devia estar cansada e precisando repor as energias, uma vez que eu nunca dormia tanto assim. Meu pai me provocou chamando de dorminhoca quando eu desci para comer algo e o encontrei na cozinha tentando beliscar a comida que Grace fazia. Almoçamos algum tempo depois e eu devorei um prato imenso de frango xadrez com salada grega. Por algum motivo divino meu pai não precisou fazer nada naquele dia, então passamos o domingo assistindo filmes na sala de televisão. Eventualmente eu acabe cochilando no meio de um dos filmes e quando acordei algumas horas mais tarde eu estava em minha cama e o céu já estava começando a ficar mais escuro lá fora. Resolvi checar meu facebook e soltei algumas risadas quando vi a popularidade que as fotos da festa de _Halloween_ estavam ganhando. Vi que tinha algumas solicitações de amizades novas e aceitei as que eu conhecia, sorrindo quando vi que Aidan havia me adicionado também. Enviei uma mensagem para Alice falando que ele era ainda mais gato sem a fantasia de anjo e imediatamente ela me respondeu com um "_eu sei, né?_" e eu praticamente pude ouvi-la suspirar aqui da minha casa. Vaguei mais um pouco pela internet e parei quando vi que tinha uma foto quando Alice, Jasper, Edward e eu estávamos conversando. Porra, ele realmente havia ficado gostoso de piloto. Principalmente com aquele quepe todo sexy. _Nota mental: fazê-lo usar o quepe novamente_.

Na segunda feira eu praticamente me arrastei para fora da cama e me arrumei para a escola quase dormindo. Infelizmente tinha um teste de inglês logo no primeiro horário e não poderia faltar nem se quisesse. É claro que eu tinha boas notas e tudo mais, porém não queria me arriscar. Encontrei com Alice quando estava no armário colocando minhas coisas e seguimos juntas para a sala. Ela me provocou sobre eu ainda parecer exausta e eu chamei-a de ridícula enquanto mostrava meu dedo do meio discretamente para ela. Bom, não tão discretamente assim, uma vez que Emmett havia visto e chegou rindo até onde estávamos, jogando seus braços fortes ao nosso redor.

- O que foi? Problemas no paraíso? - provocou com um sorriso ridículo no rosto.

Revirei os olhos para ele e entrei na sala. As mesas já estavam separadas e o Sr. Goerzen pediu que deixássemos apenas lápis, caneta e borracha em cima da mesa. Logo ele nos entregou a prova e pacientemente eu comecei a responder as questões perguntadas. Acabei a prova pouco antes do sinal bater e entreguei-a para o professor com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Eu sabia que havia conseguido uma nota boa, pois apesar do meu cansaço, eu não precisei pensar demais em nenhuma delas para responder. Segui direto para a aula de culinária onde fizemos alguns cookies com decorações de abóboras em comemoração ao dia 31 que estava chegando e quando a aula finalmente acabou eu quase soltei um gemido de alívio. Rosalie soltou risadas do meu estado e eu apenas revirei os olhos, dizendo que eu estava com preguiça demais para ficar andando por aí. Eu e o pessoal de sempre fomos almoçar em um restaurante perto da escola, onde passamos algum tempo comentando sobre a festa que teve na minha casa. Angela e Rosalie ficaram no pé de Alice para ela revelar algo sobre o anjo gostoso que ela havia dançado, fazendo com que Ben e Emmett resmungassem quando elas se referiram a Aidan de tal maneira. Aproveitei o momento para mandar uma rápida mensagem para Edward.

_~ Ei… tenho dois spares agora e nada para fazer. Ocupado? - Bella._

_~ Infelizmente sim… Reunião super importante para o projeto de um shopping novo que vai abrir. - Edward._

_~ Merda. Eu supostamente não devia falar sobre o shopping. Mas confio em você. - Edward._

_~ Não se preocupe, não vou falar com ninguém. Enfim, é uma pena. Queria te ver… - Bella._

_~ Eu também queria, e como queria. Mas não posso, infelizmente - Edward._

_~ Ok… Posso esperar vê-lo na academia mais tarde? - Bella._

_~ Espero que sim, tudo depende das próximas reuniões - Edward._

_~ Preciso ir agora, os clientes chegaram. Te mando msg depois. Beijos - Edward._

_~ Boa reunião xx - Bella._

Segurei a vontade de fazer beicinho. Eu realmente queria vê-lo novamente, por mais que eu ainda estivesse com um leve incômodo entre minhas pernas. Soltei um suspiro triste e voltei minha atenção para a conversa na mesa. Alice ainda falava animadamente sobre Aidan para as meninas enquanto os meninos reviravam os olhos de tédio e começavam a discutir sobre futebol. Quando terminamos o almoço já eram duas horas e o pessoal precisava voltar para a escola. Infelizmente o spare de Alice seria apenas no próximo horário e combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde na academia. Entrei em meu carro e comecei a seguir em direção a minha casa, parando um pouquinho quando avistei uma _Fannie May _no caminho. Senti minha boca enchendo d'água e estacionei o carro, correndo na loja e comprando uma caixa média de morangos cobertos com chocolate para comer enquanto ficava de bobeira em casa.

Uma vez que estava em casa, subi direto para o quarto e comecei a tirar meus sapatos, para logo em seguida tirar a tiara, a gravata e o suéter. Hmmm. Mordi os lábios lembrando que Edward estava em uma reunião e resolvi provocá-lo um pouquinho. Me joguei na cama, retirando minha blusa também e então comecei a descer minha mão pela minha barriga até que entrasse com a mesma alguns centímetros dentro da saia, dobrei um pouco os meus joelhos, odiando que mesmo fazendo aquilo de brincadeira para provocar Edward, eu estava começando a ficar terrivelmente excitada e então bati uma foto, anexando-a a uma mensagem.

_~ Só falta você aqui para a festa ficar completa - Bella._

_~ Aposto que você tava mordendo a boca quando tirou a foto... Merda - Edward._

_~ Você precisa me avisar antes de mandar essas mensagens! Eu quase caí da cadeira quando a abri - Edward._

_~ Ops. Esqueci que estava em reunião… - Bella._

_~ Esqueceu, claro… Preciso ir agora. Comporte-se - Edward._

_~ Não faço promessas… - Bella._

Deixei o celular de lado e resolvi que, como eu já havia começado a brincadeira ali na cama, não havia problema em terminá-la. Continuei o caminho para dentro da minha saia com meus dedos e logo eu estava mordendo os lábios, grunhindo e gemendo baixinho enquanto eu tinha um orgasmo lento deitada em minha cama. O primeiro orgasmo depois de sair do apartamento de Edward, o que fez um beicinho se formar em meus lábios porque não havia chego nem perto da intensidade que eu sentia quando era Edward quem me fazia gozar. Droga. Puxei a caixa com meus morangos favoritos e comecei a comer enquanto assistia a um programa qualquer na televisão e mexia no facebook pelo meu celular até que desse a hora para me encontrar com Alice, então eu troquei de roupa rapidamente, prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, peguei meu celular e segui para a academia. Alice já me esperava lá e subimos juntas, fazendo o alongamento como o de costume.

Estávamos conversando enquanto corríamos na esteira quando recebi uma mensagem de Edward falando que ia se atrasar pelo menos uns trinta ou quarenta minutos. Merda. Continuei a malhar assim mesmo, já que não tinha outra escolha e ele chegou exatamente quarenta minutos depois com um sorriso no rosto quando me viu. Discretamente fomos para o bebedouro e em questão de segundos seus lábios já estavam nos meus. Porém não ficamos ali muito tempo, com muito pesar voltamos a malhar e ficamos trocando olhares e sorrisos cheios de significado até que estivéssemos exaustos. Avisei a Alice que eu estava indo para casa e ela sorriu falando que precisava ir também, pois havia marcado de se encontrar com Aidan. Lancei um olhar malicioso para ela.

- Sexo pelo chat do Facebook? - provoquei com a sobrancelha arqueada e ela me estapeou soltando uma risada. - Sempre soube que você era safada.

- Ai, cala a boca - revirou os olhos.

Descemos as escadas juntas e eu sorri quando vi Edward lá fora me esperando também. Dei um tchauzinho com a mão para Alice e me virei para meu namorado gostoso e suado, praticamente me jogando em seus braços enquanto o beijava. Edward grunhia sobre meus lábios quando eu resolvia provocá-lo um pouco mais e descia minha mão até sua ereção, acariciando-a levemente pelo tecido fino da sua calça de academia ou então quando eu separava meus lábios dos dele e descia para seu pescoço, dando alguns beijinhos ali. Ok, talvez eu possa ter dado algumas mordidinhas também. Ficamos naquilo por uns bons trinta minutos, quando nos afastamos completamente ofegantes.

- Nos vemos amanhã, _Ed-ward_ - ronronei sedutoramente e passei a língua lentamente pelo seu maxilar, gemendo quando senti que sua barba já estava começando a crescer novamente.

Antes de virar definitivamente e deixá-lo praticamente sem palavras ouvi ele resmungar alguma coisa sob a respiração e soltei uma risadinha alta, entrando no carro e buzinando para ele ao sair do estacionamento.

**~x~**

Na terça eu acordei bem mais animada. Edward havia me ligado na noite anterior e ficamos conversando no telefone até que eu comecei a bocejar já praticamente desmaiando de sono. Porém eu tive um sonho maravilhoso enquanto dormia e quando o despertador tocou avisando que eu precisava me arrumar para ir para escola, eu pulei logo da cama e corri para o banheiro onde tomei um banho rápido e lavei meus cabelos. Vesti o uniforme como o de costume, parando quando vi o delicado colar que Edward havia me dado de aniversário e então o coloquei, por mais que ele não fosse aparecer. De alguma forma, saber que eu estava usando ele era reconfortante. Sequei meu cabelo com o secador, colocando a tiara verde oliva do mesmo jeito de sempre e passei uma maquiagem leve; um pouco de blush, rímel e um gloss. Cheguei na escola pouco antes do sinal bater e fui ansiosa em direção a minha primeira aula do dia: culinária. Sra Cooper nos ensinou a fazer mousse de creme, o qual decoramos com chocolate derretido, fazendo uma imitação de teia de aranha e eu saí da sala apressadamente, não querendo me atrasar nenhum minuto sequer.

_~ Saindo da escola agora, chego aí em 15 min - Bella._

_~ Saindo do trabalho agora também! - Edward._

Abri um sorriso ansioso e corri até meu carro, dirigindo o mais rápido que pude até o prédio que ele morava. Estacionei perto da entrada e sorri docemente para o porteiro, que imediatamente me reconheceu e abriu um sorriso também, liberando minha entrada. Desejei a ele um bom dia e corri para o elevador. Assim que cheguei no andar de Edward, bati em seu apartamento algumas vezes e ele logo abriu a porta com aquele seu sorriso de sempre. Fui cumprimentada com um beijo longo e lento e precisei piscar algumas vezes para sair do transe quando Edward finalmente me soltou. O idiota riu do meu estado e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, deixando claro que ele pagaria por isso.

- Trouxe sobremesa - avisei esticando os dois potinhos com mousse.

- Ainda está um pouco cedo - ele observou olhando em seu relógio e eu concordei. Pouco se passavam das onze da manhã. - Posso pedir nosso almoço agora, ele deve demorar uns trinta ou quarenta minutos para chegar.

- Perfeito! Enquanto isso a gente pode se divertir ali naquele sofá - disse sugestivamente com um sorriso doce nos lábios e batendo meus cílios lentamente para ele.

- Isabella - grunhiu e eu soltei uma risadinha, ficando na ponta dos pés e mordendo seu queixo de leve.

- O que você vai pedi para comermos? - indaguei e então o olhei de cima a baixo. - Eu estou _faminta_.

Edward engoliu em seco e eu gemi observando seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo com o movimento. Aquilo supostamente não deveria ser tão sexy assim. Ele disse que provavelmente pediria sushi e eu concordei, indo até a sala e me jogando no sofá, retirando meu casaco e gravata no caminho. Ele me acompanhou logo em seguida e ficamos esperando a comida ali, enquanto eu casualmente distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço e desabotoava sua camisa social para poder beijar seu peitoral definido também. Uma vez que todos os botões já estavam abertos, ocupei minha boca ali, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo sua pele branquinha, ocasionalmente sugando seus mamilos ou prendendo-os em meus dentes levemente, fazendo com que Edward gemesse e agarrasse meus cabelos me puxando para um beijo urgente. Aproveitei o momento para de desfazer do seu cinto e quando consegui abri-lo desabotoei sua calça e ele arqueou o quadril para que eu a descesse um pouco. Minha mão foi logo para o incrível volume em sua cueca e eu larguei seus lábios, voltando para seu pescoço e começando a descer até chegar lá.

Gemi quando me aproximei e puxei sua cueca, revelando aquilo que eu mais queria no momento. Observei-o por alguns segundos com um olhar guloso e Edward soltou um gemido impaciente, segurei-o em minha mão e olhei docemente para meu arquiteto que estava completamente ofegante no momento. Lentamente comecei a movimentar minha mão, aumentando o aperto ao seu redor levemente e Edward fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça pra trás. Fiz um biquinho e mordi seu abdômen com força para que ele me olhasse de novo.

- Isabella! - reclamou meio que gemendo e eu abri um sorriso inocente.

- Eu só quero que você me olhe enquanto eu chupo você, Edward - disse com um biquinho nos lábios e antes que ele falasse alguma coisa, levei-o em minha boca e gemi começando a subir e descer com minha cabeça ali.

Edward não demorou a gozar, não quando eu comecei a gemer em torno dele e olhá-lo por cima dos cílios de forma doce e inocente. Seu orgasmo o atingiu forte e ele gritou um _"Merda!"_ antes de desabar no sofá. Liberei-o fazendo com que um _plop_ saísse dos meus lábios e então lentamente passei a língua ali para limpá-los. Ele não aguentou muito bem a cena e logo me puxou para si novamente, atacando meus lábios nos seus em um beijo que, infelizmente, foi interrompido pela campainha avisando que nossa comida estava subindo. Resmungando, Edward vestiu a cueca novamente e fechou a calça - muito para meu desagrado, mas eu realmente não achava que o entregador gostaria de ver meu namorado em toda a sua glória enquanto ia receber nosso almoço.

- O que você quer beber? - perguntou colocando a comida na mesinha branca que ficava em frente ao sofá e eu me aconcheguei no chão para comer. - Pode ser algum refrigerante? Ou água com gás, talvez?

- Um refrigerante está bom - disse sorrindo.

Edward logo voltou e começamos a comer entre algumas provocações, mas mantendo certo controle, e eu comecei a me frustrar quando não conseguia pegar o sushi direito com aqueles pauzinhos malditos que ficavam escorregando toda hora e Edward ainda teve a infeliz ideia de resolver a me provocar sobre isso, dizendo que eu estava com problemas para manusear os pauzinhos.

- Você não parecia ter reclamações sobre minhas habilidades alguns minutos atrás enquanto eu manuseava o seu pau em minha boca - rebati com um sorriso atrevido, passando a mão lentamente pela sua coxa e parando propositalmente um pouco antes de chegar onde ele mais queria. Um grunhido saiu de seus lábio e ele engoliu em seco, voltando sua atenção para o sushi em silêncio. Era tão fácil conseguir deixá-lo assim. E eu adorava isso. Bobinho.

Eventualmente eu desisti de tentar e comecei a me levantar para buscar um garfo, porém Edward me impediu e me puxou para mais perto dele, dizendo que iria me ensinar. Seus braços vieram ao meu redor e ele começou a me mostrar como eu devia segurar os pauzinhos e como eu supostamente deveria abri-los e então fechá-los ao redor do sushi, entretanto era um pouco difícil controlar em fazer algo quando sua respiração e sua voz estavam tão próximas do meu ouvido. Soltei um gemido baixinho, sentindo um arrepio e Edward sorriu, começando a beijar meu pescoço. Eu sabia que ele estava me distraindo de propósito e resolvi entrar em sua brincadeira, deixando-o se divertir ali por alguns segundos antes de me afastar com um sorriso provocante no rosto e a sobrancelha arqueada. Edward revirou os olhos e voltamos a comer. Quando acabamos eu disse que ia pegar o mousse na geladeira e quando voltei, ele já estava jogado no sofá com a televisão ligada em algum filme aleatório. Sentei-me ao seu lado e entreguei o potinho pra ele.

- Ei, que tal se a gente jogasse um jogo? - perguntei mordendo os lábios.

- Que tipo de jogo?

- Não tem um nome - revirei os olhos dando de ombros, porque se isso tinha um nome eu realmente não tinha a mínima ideia. - Mas é sobre nossas primeiras experiências e coisas favoritas. Tipo primeiro beijo, filme favorito, primeira vez…

- Certo - resmungou. - Pode começar.

- Filme favorito? - perguntei, resolvendo que por hora deixaria as perguntas mais leves.

- Fácil. Star Wars - respondeu e eu revirei os olhos. Tão típico de garoto gostar desse filme. Principalmente para alguém da idade dele. - Comida favorita?

- Qualquer coisa da culinária italiana. Com destaque na minha sobremesa favorita, é claro - disse suavemente, enquanto deitava em seu colo e mordia os lábios. - Você sabe como eu amo _tiramisù_ - provoquei e então virei a cabeça e dei um beijo em cima do volume em suas calças.

- Isabella… se você quer terminar esse maldito jogo, pare de me provocar - grunhiu.

Soltei uma risada e continuamos a jogar. Descobri que seu esporte favorito era basquete, que ele gostava de escutar rock dos anos 90 e não gostava muito de tomar bebidas com vodca. Em contra partida ele aprendeu que eu adorava Britney Spears, mas que amava muitas músicas clássicas tocadas no piano ou no violino e que meu seriado favorito era Gossip Girl, apesar de eu estar bem atrasada com os episódios. Ficamos nas perguntas casuais por algum tempo e eu resolvi que seria hora de chegar no ponto interessante.

- Primeiro beijo? - perguntei.

- 12 anos, o nome dela é Anne. Ela foi também minha primeira namorada - deu de ombro. - Você?

- 13 anos, o nome dele é Dylan. Primeira ressaca?

- 15 anos. Estava em uma festa na casa de uma… amiga e acabei bebendo mais do que devia. Primeiro namorado? - perguntou hesitante e eu encolhi os ombros.

- Você - respondi mordendo os lábios e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu pensei que…?

- Sim, mas eu nunca namorei sério - dei de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. - Nunca tive vontade de algo assim.

- Hmmm.

Soltei um suspiro não querendo deixar um clima meio estranho. Eu realmente nunca havia me importado em namorar, quero dizer, as pessoas que eu saí nunca estiveram interessadas em um relacionamento sério e muito menos eu. Ninguém havia me prendido, ou me interessado o suficiente para que eu quisesse algo assim. Notei que Edward parecia estar sem saber o que fazer e mordi os lábios, sorrindo maliciosa com minha próxima pergunta.

- Primeira vez?

- O quê? - indagou arregalando os olhos e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. É você ouviu bem. - Não vou responder isso.

- Certo então quero saber quem foi a primeira garota que te deu um boquete - rebati.

- Não! Isabella...

- Edward… - murmurei imitando seu tom de voz e fazendo biquinho. Edward grunhiu, se recusando novamente e eu fiz um bico maior, cruzando os braços.

- Para de fazer biquinho - pediu e eu virei a cabeça em direção a televisão. - Por favor, Isabella...

- Não - disse com birra.

- Pra quê você quer saber isso? - perguntou com um suspiro. - Isso é passado.

- Porque eu quero! Você está quebrando as regras do jogo - murmurei. - Se você me perguntasse com quem eu tra-

- Não quero ouvir sobre isso - resmungou e tentei esconder um sorriso. Então era por isso que ele não queria entrar nessa parte do jogo. Finalmente deixei o sorriso abrir e ele franziu as sobrancelhas. - Ah... sua espertinha. Era isso que você queria ouvir, uh?

- O quê? - me fiz de inocente, voltando a encará-lo.

- Você sabe muito bem - murmurou se aproximando, me pegando pelo queixo e inclinando meu rosto para o seu. - Você é muito má, eu não deveria te beijar agora. Mas por outro lado sua camisa está mostrando muito dos seus peitos e isso está me provocando o suficiente - concluiu beijando meus lábios e eu gemi levemente, fazendo-o rir sob meus lábios. Ele achava que havia conseguido desviar minha atenção do jogo... Bobinho.

- Minha blusa só está mostrando porque você abriu os botões dela - provoquei. - Agora responde minha pergunta.

- 15 anos, o nome dela é Candice - respondeu dando de ombros e brincando com a gola aberta da minha camisa.

- Viu? Não custou nada voc-

- Ei, você está usando o colar que eu te dei - ele disse me interrompendo e eu abri um sorriso assentindo. Eu adorava o colar. - Ele ficou lindo em você.

- Obrigada - murmurei mordendo os lábios e me sentei de volta no sofá me apoiando em meus joelhos e olhando para Edward por cima dos cílios enquanto lentamente começava a desabotoar os botões restantes em minha blusa. - Aposto que você já se pegou imaginando como eu ficaria usando apenas ele - ronronei e Edward gemeu alto, me puxando pela cintura e me beijando com força.

- Merda! - grunhiu e eu senti que ele se levantou do sofá comigo em seu colo.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim - provoquei mordiscando o seu pescoço e então me afastei brevemente. - A não ser qu-

Porém fui imediatamente silenciada por seus lábios urgentes enquanto sentia o colchão macio em minhas costas. Não que eu fosse reclamar, é claro.

* * *

**PARA PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** se você não tiver conta no site, basta deixar seu email dessa forma **_nome(underline, se tiver)blablabla(arroba)email(ponto)com_**

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

_**N/A:** Bellinha Maldita veio com tudo nesse capítulo! Hahahaha. Pobre, Edward… (como se ele fosse reclamar, aham, claro) Essa menina é uma diaba, faz tudo que pode pra deixar o homem louco, mas ele também não fica muito para trás não… Mais uma vez eles se conhecendo melhor, mesmo que Bellinha tenha virado o jogo para o lado sexual da coisa HAHAHAHA Então, o que acharam? Por favor, não deixem de comentar, é muito importante saber o que vocês estão pensando e, além do mais, isso me incentiva a escrever mais! AH! Faltam menos de 100 reviews para a fic alcançar 1500 reviews na contagem do FF e Nyah juntas e assim como eu postei um extra quando chegou aos 1000 reviews, um extra vai ser postado quando alcançarmos essa marca também, por isso, comentem! Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado s2 Beijos, beijos e até a próxima ABM-feira._

_N/B: Amando esses momentos amorzinho safado deles! Bella tá que tá, e o Edward adora né, mas ele também faz as dele que a deixam doidinha xD E a coisa só melhora! Comentem gente, eu andei observando que depois que eles se "resolveram" muitas pararam de comentar, não pode! Ou vocês esperam o drama pra poder aparecer? Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	25. Capítulo 23

**Atrasada, mas cheguei. Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três – A Beautiful Mess**

**Bella POV.**

Senti a mão de Edward passar de leve em minhas costas nuas e fui acordando do meu cochilo de alguns minutos aos poucos. Abri os olhos lentamente, minha respiração ainda estava um pouco pesada e eu ainda estava meio que dormindo. Esfreguei a ponta do meu nariz no peitoral de Edward para mostrar que havia acordado e ele soltou uma risada, fazendo com que eu desse umas mordidinhas em sua pele quente e suada devido ao sexo maravilhoso que tivemos em sua cama. Como prometido, eu ainda usava apenas o colar que ele havia me dado. Me apertei mais em seu corpo e ele colocou os braços ao meu redor, me puxando para si. Tão bom...

- Hmmm... Não quero deixar essa cama nunca - disse baixinho.

Eu estava falando sério, eu nunca queria sair dali. A sensação de dormir sob o abdômen completamente nu de Edward devia ser considerado a oitava maravilha do mundo. Eu podia viver ali para sempre.

- Eu também - disse com um sorriso na voz. - Mas seu spare acaba em alguns minutos e você precisa voltar pra escola.

- Não - gemi enterrando meu rosto ali e ele riu. Idiota. - É só mais um horário, não vai fazer falta.

- Você precisa ir, deixa de ser preguiçosa. Vamos logo, já enrolamos tanto que nem temos tempo de tomar um banho.

- Mas eu gosto do seu chuveiro - murmurei manhosa, começando a beijar seu peitoral e então subi para seu pescoço, onde dei umas mordidinhas de leve, para logo em seguida ir para seu maxilar e passar a língua até chegar em seus lábios, os quais eu beijei lentamente. - E gosto das vantagens que ele tem…

- Uh, merda, Isabella - gemeu e eu comecei a movimentar meus quadris, porém ele logo apertou minha cintura com força e parou meus movimentos. Desgrudei nossos lábios com um biquinho e ele soltou uma risada. - Nós realmente precisamos ir. Além do mais, eu tenho uma reunião em meia hora.

- Ok, chato - resmunguei e saí de cima dele.

Caminhei até onde minhas roupas estavam jogadas, e comecei pela calcinha e então o sutiã. Edward fez um barulho estranho um pouco atrás de mim e eu soltei uma risada, pegando minha blusa branca e começando a abotoá-la lentamente, não desgrudando meus olhos dos seus. Coloquei então minhas meias ⅞, subindo-as lentamente e mordendo meus lábios para Edward que agora terminava de abotoar sua camisa social e começava a colocar sua gravata. Seus olhos estavam presos em minha perna e eu me senti completamente excitada mais uma vez. Droga. Por que ele tinha que voltar a trabalhar? Por que simplesmente não podíamos passar a tarde nus, ofegantes e fazendo sexo nessa cama maravilhosa dela? Soltei um suspiro e olhei para minha saia de pregas preta jogada aos meus pés. Um sorriso cresceu em meus lábios e eu me virei de costas para Edward, inclinando para baixo para que pudesse vestir a saia e empinando minha bunda em sua direção. Escutei-o grunhir, como ele sempre fazia quando eu o provocava demais, e então lentamente subi a saia, sentindo o tecido raspar em minha pele e causar arrepios. Propositalmente, coloquei-a mais alta do que o de costume, deixando-a pouco mais do que três dedos abaixo da minha bunda e me abaixei novamente para fingir que estava arrumando minhas meias, mas querendo mesmo que a saia subisse e ele pudesse ter uma visão interessante. Não demorou muito para uma reação.

- Isabella, abaixa essa saia - ele disse sério.

- Por quê? - perguntei docemente olhando-o por cima do ombro. - É o meu uniforme da escola. Você não gosta?

- Seu uniforme já é sexy demais quando você não está praticamente mostrando sua bunda redondinha para um bando de adolescente de pau duro - resmungou. Tremi. Adorava quando ele xingava palavrões.

- Você é tão ciumento - ri. Eu não iria sair com a saia assim, tinha bom senso e classe o suficiente para não precisar ficar andando por aí feito uma puta.

Mordi os lábios ainda o olhando e subi a saia ainda mais, fazendo minha calcinha preta rendada aparecer quase que completamente e ele gemeu, desistindo de tentar arrumar sua gravata e vindo até onde eu estava.

- Isabella... - murmurou colocando a mão em minha bunda e apertando ali mesmo. - Eu juro que não sei o que faço com você, mocinha.

- Você pode começar tirando minha saia. Que tal? - sugeri suspirando ao sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

Sua mão quente massageou as bochechas da minha bunda por alguns segundos antes de começarem seu caminho para a minha cintura e então ele grudou meu corpo mais ao seu, começando a beijar e mordiscar meu pescoço. Deitei a cabeça para o lado a fim de dar mais espaço a ele e gemi, rebolando contra sua ereção. Suas mãos subiram até a barra da minha saia e eu fechei os olhos, mordendo os lábios para conter meus gemidos, quando ele começou a abaixar minha saia e então simplesmente parou. _Mas que porra?_ Abri os olhos imediatamente e eu os semicerrei, franzindo as sobrancelhas e lançado um olhar nada amigável para meu namorado que simplesmente me olhava com uma expressão satisfeita. Idiota.

- Bem melhor assim - ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para me dar um selinho rápido e se afastou.

Bufei e caminhei até o banheiro para arrumar meu cabelo que, bem, estava praticamente gritando que eu tinha acabado de fazer sexo e coloquei minha tiara de volta no lugar, passando os dedos entre os fios bagunçados. Peguei minha escova de dente que estava em minha bolsa e escovei os dentes rapidamente apenas para tirar o gosto seco dali. Quando saí do banheiro Edward já estava completamente pronto e eu soltei um gemido com a visão e com seu cheiro delicioso. Caminhei até a sala onde calcei meus sapatos, guardei minha escova em minha bolsa, coloquei minha gravata e então o suéter.

- Pronta? - Edward perguntou vindo atrás de mim e eu assenti a contragosto. - Não faz esse biquinho.

- Ainda acho que a gente podia continuar o dia na sua cama - disse virando em sua direção e ele maneou a cabeça quando eu me aproximei e fiquei na ponta dos pés, enlaçando seu pescoço e o puxando para mim a fim de beijá-lo. - Hmmmm… gosto de menta - ronronei lambendo seus lábios lentamente e o encarando durante o processo.

Edward fechou os olhos soltando um gemido e eu deixei uma risadinha escapar, me afastando dele e caminhando até minha bolsa, deixando-o completamente atônito e parado no meio da sala. Uma pequena vingança por ele ter feito o mesmo comigo alguns minutos atrás. É, Edward, dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo. E a propósito, eu jogo bem melhor. Arqueei a sobrancelha para ele, ainda rindo do seu estado e ele piscou algumas vezes, murmurando algo sob a sua respiração e eu tinha quase certeza que mais uma vez ele havia me chamado de maldita e de provocadorazinha. Bobinho.

Caminhei até o elevador com Edward me seguindo e nos despedimos rapidamente ainda no elevador quando chegamos ao andar do saguão, uma vez que ele precisava pegar seu carro na garagem e o meu estava estacionado em algum lugar próximo ao seu prédio. Acenei docemente para o porteiro e logo já estava em meu bebê branquinho enquanto seguia em direção a escola para meu último horário. Estacionei na primeira vaga que vi e corri para dentro da escola a fim de pegar meu livro no armário e seguir para o segundo andar onde teria aula de inglês. Alice apareceu não muito depois e tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios. Sorri maliciosa para ela e arqueei minha sobrancelha.

- Teve um bom spare, Alice? - provoquei.

- Com certeza. Aidan e eu nos encontramos para o almoço e uma sessão de amassos no píer - suspirou e então me analisou de cima a baixo. - Já você eu nem preciso perguntar. Esse sorriso combinado a esse cabelo gritando _acabei-de-se-fodida _me dizem tudo.

- O que eu posso dizer… eu acabei mesmo de ser fodida - dei de ombros e soltei uma risadinha, fechando meu armário e começando a seguir em direção a próxima aula com Alice ao meu lado.

Como de costume, a aula de inglês se arrastou e eu não via a hora do sinal da escola bater para que eu fosse para casa. O Sr. Goerzen nos avisou que devíamos ficar preparados para um teste surpresa que poderia chegar a qualquer momento durante essa semana e eu soltei um grunhido baixo, assim como a maioria dos outros alunos. Alice e eu voltamos para nosso armário acompanhadas por Emmett que tentava arrancar informações sobre onde estávamos em nossos spare. Fui vaga com minhas informações, sabendo que mesmo Emmett sendo meu amigo, eu não podia arriscar falar muito sobre Edward para ele. Ele tinha essa mania de piadinhas e provocações e eu sabia muito bem que ele provavelmente soltaria algo assim na frente do meu pai. Já Alice falou animadamente sobre Aidan, contanto sobre os dois encontros que eles já tiveram e toda a conversa por telefone ou pelo facebook. Emmett parecia genuinamente feliz por ela, dizendo que Aidan era mesmo um cara legal e que Alice tinha permissão para continuar a vê-lo. Nós duas apenas reviramos os olhos e viramos para nosso armário.

Despedi-me de Alice falando que mandaria para ela uma mensagem quando estivesse indo para a academia e ela assentiu, entrando em seu carro em seguida. Fiz o rápido caminho até o meu e não muito depois eu já estava em minha casa. Meu pai ainda estava na empresa, então tudo estava silencioso e eu fiz meu caminho até o quarto, decidindo que faria algum dever de casa e uma pequena revisão sobre os últimos capítulos do que estávamos vendo em inglês também. Depois de quase uma hora e meia em que estava jogada em minha cama e cercada de livros, resolvi fazer algo para comer antes de tomar um banho. Quando desliguei o chuveiro alguns minutos depois, eu me enrolei em minha toalha e caminhei até o meu quarto, pegando meu celular e mandando uma mensagem para Alice avisando que eu estava me arrumando e deveria sair de casa em mais ou menos uns trinta minutos.

_~ Idem! Vou só fazer um lanche e etc. Nos vemos lá. xx - Alice._

Joguei o celular de volta na cama e fui para o closet. Vesti uma calcinha e um sutiã qualquer, não me importando muito com a cor ou com o fato dos dois combinarem ou não. Joguei uma blusa branca apertada e de manguinha estilo _baby look_ por cima e sorri com a forma que ela valorizava meus peitos. Eles não eram gigantes, estilo turbinados e tudo mais, mas também não eram pequenos. Para a parte de baixo vesti um short também grudado e de algodão rosa e calcei meus tênis favoritos de academia. Vendo que ainda tinha um tempo, peguei meu celular e desci até o primeiro andar, passando na cozinha e pegando uma maçã na fruteira e então me jogando no sofá da sala e ligando a televisão. Após alguns minutos de tédio e percebendo que nada de interessante estava passando ali, resolvi que mudaria de estratégia para passar o tempo e começaria meu passatempo favorito: mensagens de texto com Edward.

Sentei em uma posição menos largada no sofá e fiz uma pose para a câmera, fazendo questão de destacar minhas pernas e então abri o ícone das mensagens e anexei a foto antes de digitar e enviar.

_~ Terminando essa maçã, vou direto pra academia. Você vai atrasar hoje de novo? - Bella._

_~ Esse short. Merda. Merda. Merda. Tenho uma reunião agora. Merda.- Edward._

_~ Poxa vida... uma pena. Sabia que pelo fato de esse short marcar minha bunda, eu estou sem calcinha? - Bella._

_~ Puta que pariu. - Edward._

É claro que ele não precisava saber que o fato de eu estar sem calcinha era mentira. Eu não iria arriscar ir para a academia usando um short assim e sem nada por baixo. De fato, ele realmente marcava bem, então era por isso que eu havia usado uma calcinha mais fina e menor, que ficaria bastante imperceptível. Resolvi que de sacanagem não iria responder a última mensagem de Edward, na qual ele perguntava se eu estava _mesmo_ sem calcinha - dando ênfase na palavra quando ele a escreveu em maiúsculo - e terminei de comer minha maçã rapidamente.

Quando estava abrindo a porta de casa dei de cara com meu pai e sorri docemente para ele, surpresa por vê-lo tão cedo em casa. Geralmente ele ainda ficava na empresa pelas próximas duas horas. Dei de ombros e fiquei na ponta dos pés, me inclinando e o cumprimentei com um beijo estalado na bochecha, soltando uma risadinha quando senti sua barba roçando em meus lábios.

- Indo para a academia, princesa? - ele perguntou sorrindo de volta para mim quando eu me afastei.

- Sim, mas não devo demorar muito - respondi.

- Então você chega a tempo do jantar? - conferiu e eu assenti. - Ótimo! Preciso voltar bem rápido na empresa para assinar e entregar uns papéis que deixei aqui, mas chegarei a tempo do jantar também.

Assenti mais uma vez e me despedi dele com outro beijo na bochecha e um sorriso doce nos lábios antes de correr para meu carro e seguir para a academia. Uma vez que o trânsito não estava tão intenso assim, não demorei muito a chegar e quando estacionei o carro perto da entrada, Alice já me esperava. Nos cumprimentamos com um sorriso e seguimos para dentro da academia. Como sempre, o carinha da recepção secou descaradamente nossas pernas e eu revirei os olhos internamente, mas sorri de forma doce e simpática para ele, batendo meus cílios e desejando uma boa tarde antes de subir as escadas acompanhada por minha melhor amiga.

- Você não presta - ela disse soltando uma risada quando chegamos no local para nos alongarmos.

- Mas eu não fiz nada - disse com falsa inocência e comecei a me alongar.

Alice murmurou um _claro que não_ de forma irônica e começou a se alongar também. Nos alongamos por alguns minutos em silêncio e seguimos nosso caminho até a esteira como sempre fazíamos. Uma música animada tocava ao fundo da academia e eu comecei a correr mais rápido, sentindo-me bastante disposta para treinar. Alice e eu logo começamos uma conversa animada sobre amenidades e coisas bobas sobre a escola. Discutimos sobre a prova surpresa que o Sr. Goerzen havia dito que aconteceria ainda essa semana e sobre o deslize de Lauren na aula de corte e costura que ela frequentava com Alice.

- É sério - minha amiga dizia com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. - Foi tão engraçado quando o tecido da calça rasgou quando ela se sentou. Ficou parecendo tipo aquele cara verde, o Hulk, sabe? - gargalhou e eu me peguei rindo também imaginando a cena. - Até a professora teve que cobrir os lábios para não começar a rir da cara dela.

- Bom quem sabe agora ela não abre os olhos e para com essas idiotices de esteróides, certo? Mas eu acho que no caso dela já não faz muita diferença… Uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo seria o melhor.

- Bella! Você é tão maldosa - riu.

- O que foi? É só a verdade - desdenhei. E era mesmo. Com aqueles músculos exagerados, a voz grossa devido aos anabolizantes e seu rosto que já não era tão feminino assim, ela facilmente se passaria por um homem. - Enfim, me conte sobre o Aidan, não tivemos tempo para falar sobre ele na escola.

- Ele é tão fantástico, mas isso que já te falei - disse com um ar sonhador e soltou uma risadinha no final. - O assunto entre nós dois nunca acaba e parece que estamos em busca das mesmas coisas, sabe? Ele é atencioso, engraçado... um fofo! Sempre preocupado se ele está fazendo algo que me deixa desconfortável ou não…

- Será que minha amiga está se apaixonando? - provoquei.

- É claro que não! - apressou-se. - Eu só o conheço por alguns dias, além do mais, nós apenas estamos nos divertindo juntos. Com a faculdade dele e eu estando no meu último ano da escola, a gente não está muito focado em romance… Mas isso não nos impede de sair e fazer toda a parte boa.

- Hmm… a parte boa. Sei. E vocês já estão perto de fazer a _parte boa_?

- Não sei, talvez - deu de ombros e levou a garrafinha de água até os lábios, dando um gole longo. - Não é como se eu estivesse planejando ou algo do tipo… Se a gente estiver sozinhos, no clima e tudo mais… por que não?

- Concordo plenamente. Esse Aidan tem cara de que sabe bem o que faz - disse arqueando as sobrancelhas em um tom sugestivo. - Vocês já passaram da primeira base, eu suponho…

- Sim, já avançamos mais do que apenas alguns beijos. Estamos aproveitando bem os amassos da segunda base e acredito que logo começaremos com a terceira.

- Hmmm… e você já _sentiu_ o tamanho do que você pretende colocar nessa boquinha?

- Bella, você é tão nojenta - riu alto, atraindo um pouco de atenção para nós duas. - Mas sim, eu já peguei nele.

- E…? - indaguei e ela revirou os olhos antes de me dar uma medida com as duas mãos. - Uau… ele tem potencial, hein? Uma grande evolução depois daquele rolo com o James.

- Você sabe que qualquer garoto seria considerado uma evolução comparado ao James.

- Isso é verdade - concordei e comecei a diminuir a velocidade da esteira até parar definitivamente. - Agachamento?

- Claro. Você tem certeza que consegue? Você sabe que ainda está andando um pouco estranho… - provocou e eu dei um tapa em seu braço falando que ela só estava com inveja. Ridícula.

Fizemos os agachamentos enquanto continuávamos a conversar e quando acabamos eu resolvi que iria trabalhar mais um pouco das coxas e sentei no _legpress_ começando a empurrar minha perna e depois descê-la novamente. Fiz um biquinho quando notei que o peso estava pouco e chamei um personal para me ajudar. Ele prontamente veio até onde eu estava sentada com um sorriso no rosto e eu sorri de volta pra ele. Pedindo que ele mudasse o peso para mim, uma vez que eu não conseguia carregar aquilo tudo com os braços.

- 160 quilos? - ele conferiu e eu assenti sorrindo docemente para ele. - Uau… Você parece pequena demais para conseguir pegar tanto peso assim nas pernas. Tem certeza mesmo?

- Absoluta - disse com uma risadinha. - Sou mais forte do que pareço.

- Bom, então eu acho que vou ter que ficar aqui e assistir então - ele flertou e antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa senti alguém me encarar e quando virei o rosto minha boca ficou seca com a visão.

Edward.

Não, não só isso. Parado perto da parte de alongamento estava um Edward olhando diretamente para mim com uma expressão nada feliz. Mas, acima disso tudo, estava um Edward nada feliz e usando um maldito terno, o cabelo bagunçado e a bolsa de academia na mão. Puta que pariu. Eu queria pular nele e fazer muitas coisas impróprias. Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei secando ele enquanto ele andava em direção ao vestiário para se trocar, porém quando ele saiu do meu ponto de vista o personal já não estava mais ali e eu soltei um suspiro, voltando minha atenção para o equipamento. Fiz três séries de dez mais rápido do que o recomendado e peguei minha garrafinha ainda cheia, caminhando até o bebedouro. A porta do vestiário abriu alguns segundos depois e eu senti um arrepio. Não precisei olhar para ver que era Edward ali, quando ele deu alguns passos em minha direção e grudou seu peitoral em minhas costas, eu já tive completa certeza de que era ele.

- Boa noite, Isabella - ele disse perto do meu ouvido e eu soltei um gemido baixo, inclinando em direção ao seu toque. - Vejo que mais uma vez você precisou da ajuda de um personal em algum equipamento. Tsc, tsc, tsc.

- Talvez se você estivesse aqui eu teria lhe pedido ajuda como combinamos - murmurei mordendo os lábios quando sua mão desceu pela minha cintura e então apertou ali, me puxando ainda mais contra seu corpo. Puta merda. Sua respiração estava quente contra meu pescoço e sua ereção estava praticamente me cutucando nas costas.

- Também vejo que você estava apenas me provocando quando falou estar sem calcinha - continuou enquanto enfiava um dedo dentro no meu short e brincava com o elástico da calcinha. - Sempre a provocadora.

- Você adora quando eu te provoco - pontuei e empurrei minha bunda contra ele. O perigo de alguém chegar a qualquer momento era bastante excitante. - Mas se preferir eu posso entrar rapidamente ali no vestiário e tirar a calcinha para você.

- Isabella - grunhiu e então se afastou. Droga.

- Não é legal você fazer essas coisas - eu disse com um bico e me virei para ele. - Agora vou precisar me refrescar no banheiro porque estranhamente eu fiquei molhada na minha visita ao bebedouro.

- Não sei o que eu faço com você - murmurou maneando a cabeça e eu fiquei na ponta dos pés rapidamente, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Voltei então a fazer meus exercícios e ganhei um olhar malicioso de Alice quando ela me viu escapando do corredor e sendo seguida por Edward. Resolvi que iria ignorá-la e continuamos a malhar por mais meia hora. Os olhares de Edward estavam em mim o tempo todo, assim como o meu estava nele. Finalmente terminei minha segunda corrida na esteira e pedi a Alice que esperasse um minuto que eu precisava ir ao banheiro. Lancei um olhar significativo para Edward e corri para o corredor, entrando no vestiário e me trancando em um privativo, descendo meus shorts e tirando minha pequena calcinha, antes de colocar os shorts novamente e sair do banheiro. Com a minha sorte não tinha ninguém no vestiário e quando eu saí do mesmo Edward estava encostado na parede. Lancei um olhar rápido para a ponta do corredor e então fui até ele lentamente.

Passei minha mão livre pelo seu braço e escondi a outra em minhas costas enquanto eu o distraía com a ponta dos meus dedos e meus lábios. Escutei-o gemer baixo e então estávamos nos beijando avidamente. Procurei me focar e então enfiei o pedaço de pano em minha mão dentro do seu bolso e depois me afastei, passando a mão no volume em suas calças.

- Boa noite, Edward - murmurei o encarando e então me virei em direção a saída, soltando uma risada quando o escutei praguejar.

Encontrei com Alice já na ponta da escada e descemos juntas. Um sorriso satisfeito brincava em meus lábios e minha amiga soltou um grito animado quando seu celular começou a tocar e ela viu que era Aidan. Despedi-me dela com um beijo na bochecha e corri até meu carro. O relógio no painel mostrava que pouco se passava das seis e vinte da noite e eu não demorei muito para chegar em casa. O cheiro de lasanha predominava o ambiente e eu soltei um gemido de satisfação, resolvendo que tomaria um banho rápido antes já que meu pai só chegaria às sete horas. Aproveitei também para lavar meu cabelo com meu shampoo novo de damasco e o enrolei em uma toalha quando saí do chuveiro, correndo para o closet e colocando um par de calcinha e sutiã, calças de moletom e uma regata roxa. Calcei meus chinelos, peguei meu celular e desci para a sala a tempo de ver meu pai entrando na sala com um sorriso cansado. Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo na testa e disse que só iria tomar um banho bem rápido e já descia, sorri docemente para ele e disse que ia esperar na sala.

Aproveitei o momento e comecei a mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

_~ O que achou do souvenir novo? - Bella._

_~ Eu acho que você está tentando me matar. - Edward._

_~ E aposto que ficaria lindo em seu corpo. - Edward._

_~ Talvez um dia eu vista ela para você… - Bella._

_~ E então você pode tirá-la lentamente. - Bella._

_~ Merda… Isabella - Edward._

_~ Talvez com os dentes? Hmm… - Bella._

_~ Você é uma garota problema, sabia disso? Ama me provocar. - Edward._

_~ E eu já disse que você ama ser provocado. - Bella._

Continuamos a trocar mensagens por alguns minutos, apenas algumas indiretas e provocações bobas e quando meu pai chegou, eu mandei uma rápida dizendo que estava indo jantar e que a gente se falava depois. Deixei o celular de lado, colocando-o no bolso e fui até a mesma, suspirando com o cheiro delicioso. Eu e meu pai sentamos um de frente para o outro e ele serviu meu prato para mim. Agradeci-o com um pequeno obrigada e um sorriso.

- Então, princesa, como está indo aquele projeto? - ele perguntou uma vez que já estávamos servidos.

- Projeto? - rebati meio distraída e então arregalei os olhos levemente me lembrando. - Oh… o projeto com Alice? Está indo bem.

- Fico feliz. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se sair muito bem - elogiou.

- Obrigada, papai. Enfim, e lá na empresa? Vocês já começaram os detalhes para a festa de final de ano? - perguntei suavemente após quase derreter na cadeira ao provar minha primeira garfada de lasanha.

- Sim, os preparativos já começaram e o pessoal da produção está bastante animados com a festa esse ano. Ela vai ser um pouco maior do que as anteriores, mas você sabe que eu não entendo muito dessas coisas de festas… Se um dia quiser ir a empresa você pode dar uma olhada por lá e algumas dicas. O que acha? Ah e é claro, você pode fazer uma pequena lista de pessoas que você quer que sejam convidadas. Você já sabe onde deixar os nomes, certo?

Abri um sorriso grande mentalmente e tomei um pouco do meu suco, pensando nas palavras que viriam a seguir.

- É claro que sim, papai - disse agora com um sorriso suave e batendo os cílios lentamente. - Acho que a festa deste ano será épica! Praticamente inesquecível…

- Estou contando com isso! - riu.

Oh, papai, se você ao menos soubesse.

Dessa vez apenas assenti e voltamos a comer, algumas vezes conversando sobre amenidades durante a refeição. Quando terminamos ambos estávamos exaustos, mas acabamos ficando um pouco na sala de televisão assistindo a um filme qualquer e eu logo me vi aconchegando em meu pai e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro como costumava fazer quando era mais nova. Eu sentia bastante falta desses momentos assim, mas eu sabia que eles logo voltariam. Só precisava ter um pouco de paciência.

Como o filme já estava na metade quando começamos a assistir, não demorou muito a acabar e eu disse ao meu pai que subiria para fazer uma pesquisa rápida para a aula de culinária e depois iria dormir. Dei boa noite a ele, seguido de um beijo na bochecha e ele me beijou na testa, desejando boa noite e bons sonhos. Subi as escadas preguiçosamente e me joguei na cama, abrindo meu notebook e pesquisando sobre a culinária no halloween e origem do mesmo em geral. Terminei a pesquisa não muito depois e fiquei um pouco no facebook, mas quando vi que não tinha nada muito interessante ali, fechei o notebook de novo e fui até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e depois me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, me surpreendendo quando caí no sono não mais do que alguns minutos depois. Sexo e academia cansavam mais do que eu imaginava.

**~x~**

O resto da semana passou lentamente. Na quarta feira, Halloween, eu tinha os dois primeiros horário livres, então fiquei enrolando na cama um pouco mais e saí de casa na metade do segundo spare, me encontrando com Alice mais cedo para ficarmos relaxando e conversando. Na hora do almoço nos juntamos com o pessoal em um restaurante japonês perto da escola e ficamos lá até praticamente o último minuto antes de o sinal tocar novamente. Felizmente o Sr Goerzen não havia escolhido aquele dia para a prova surpresa de inglês e eu fiquei mais aliviada quando a aula foi apenas sobre a literatura que envolvia o halloween. Debatemos os clássicos e também discutimos sobre os filmes que tinham elementos seres dos halloween, mas em um contexto completamente diferente. Foi uma aula relaxante e eu soube que ele estava tentando distrair a gente do foco. A aula de culinária, obviamente, teve o mesmo tema e fizemos alguns cookies de baunilha decorados. Infelizmente não havia conseguido falar com Edward e ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não iria a academia, pois estava finalizando um projeto importante e precisava ficar até mais tarde no serviço. Fiz um biquinho, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada.

A quarta e a quinta se passaram da mesma forma. A escola praticamente se arrastou e eu passava meus spares ou com Alice ou em casa dormindo. Meu único contato com Edward estava sendo por mensagens e eu não gostava nada disso. Meu corpo já sentia uma falta absurda dele, e eu me pegava frustrada quando tentava me tocar para relaxar um pouco, mas no final das contas eu ficava pensando em como seria ter os dedos de Edward ali e em como eles eram muito melhores, muito maiores e muito mais divertidos. É claro que eu deixava esse fato claro para ele. No final da tarde de sexta ele praticamente enfartou quando eu enviei uma foto bastante clara sobre o que eu estava fazendo, sem nenhum pano na frente, e ainda fiz questão de falar que nem usando três dedos eu me sentia tão satisfeita como quando ele fazia aquilo. A resposta foi um grande _"Isabella!"_ em maiúsculo e uma série de xingamentos quando ele me ligou alguns minutos depois. Tentamos começar aquela coisa de sexo por telefone, mas quando bateram no escritório todo o clima se perdeu e eu me peguei frustrada mais uma vez.

Já no sábado, eu acordei ainda de manhã e fui logo tomar um banho e me preparar para o dia. Incrivelmente o sol havia resolvido aparecer a essa altura do ano e meu pai estava meio que fazendo um churrasco aqui. Nada muito grande, apenas algo que ele costumava fazer nessa época do ano para reunir alguns amigos. Alice me mandou uma mensagem falando que ela e os pais sairiam de casa em mais ou menos uma hora e Emmett disse praticamente o mesmo e acrescentou que também iria buscar Rosalie. Eu sabia que alguns outros amigos da empresa do meu pai viriam também e isso incluiria aquela coisa que eu estava tão feliz em não precisar encarar todos os dias. Por alguma razão ela havia desaparecido, quase como se estivesse tentando não ficar muito em cima de mim, e eu agradeci por isso. Sabendo que mesmo com aquele sol não muito escaldante meu pai ligaria um pouco do aquecedor da piscina para a água não ficar praticamente congelando, quando eu terminei meu banho eu coloquei um pequeno biquíni preto e joguei um short jeans e um par de chinelos também. Coloquei meus óculos escuros, peguei meu celular e saí do quarto.

Meu pai já estava acordado no andar de baixo e eu fiz cara feia quando escutei a voz de Carmen na cozinha ao lado dele. Provavelmente chegou mais cedo para ajudar, ou simplesmente para me encher. Mas respirei fundo e resolvi que tudo aconteceria em seu tempo. Eu só precisava ser paciente. Isso. Abri meu melhor sorriso simpático e entrei na cozinha, indo rapidamente até meu pai e jogando os braços ao redor dele e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Bom dia, papai! - cumprimentei.

- Bom dia, princesa. Você parece animada hoje - comentou.

- É claro que eu estou - soltei uma risadinha. - Você sabe como eu amo quando o sol aparece. Ah, oi, Carmen! Como vai?

- Oi, Bella - cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso aberto. - Vou bem obrigada.

Peguei um pouco de suco na geladeira e Alice chegou não muito depois. Cumprimentei os pais dela animadamente e depois nós duas fomos para a área da piscina relaxar um pouco. Tiramos nossas roupas e ficamos apenas com os biquínis. Batemos algumas fotos aleatórias e ficamos conversando sobre nada específico até que Emmett apareceu com Rosalie e seus pais, e após cumprimentar o Sr e a Sra McCarty eu voltei para o mesmo lugar e nós quarto ficamos lá. Com o tempo mais alguns amigos de família chegaram e Emmett ficou entediado, resolvendo que entraria na piscina. É claro que o entrar de Emmett significava que ele ia pular na piscina e espirrar água para todo o lado e quando ele não ficou satisfeito com apenas isso, ele veio para cima de nós três e eu já fui logo o ameaçando caso ele resolvesse ter alguma ideia de me jogar ali.

- Estou falando sério, Emmett - disse com os olhos estreitos, mas ele apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, espirrando mais água em mim. Bufei e levantei da espreguiçadeira sendo seguida por ele que logo conseguiu me pegar e me jogou em seus ombros. - Rosalie, dá um jeito no seu namorado!

- Emmett, larga a Bella - ela disse rindo. Idiota.

- Emmett McCarty, me coloca no chão! - ralhei. - Porque você não vai pegar sua namorada, hein?

- Com todo o prazer, Bells - respondeu e a próxima coisa que eu vi é que estava sendo jogada na piscina.

Voltei a superfície com uma expressão nada amigável para ele que apenas ria e agora estava tentando pegar Alice, porém, antes que eu pudesse xingá-lo ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, senti um arrepio no corpo quando escutei uma risada conhecida e meu pai confirmou aquilo que eu já sabia.

- Edward, que bom que você conseguiu vir.

Puta merda. Edward. Olhei para baixo então e um sorriso malicioso nasceu em meus lábios quando eu finalmente me dei conta de que estava apenas de biquíni e molhada, quando Edward estava no mesmo ambiente que eu. Hmmm… Isso pode ser divertido. Talvez a idiotice de Emmett tenha servido para algo no final das contas.

* * *

**PARA PREVIEW DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** se você não tiver conta no site, basta deixar seu email dessa forma **_nome(underline, se tiver)blablabla(arroba)email(ponto)com_**

**GROUP NO FACEBOOK** (spoilers, avisos e etc): www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/groups/30900534916649 0  
**ASK** (perguntas/dúvidas e tal): ask(ponto)fm/friidac

* * *

**N/A: **_As reviews caíram nos dois últimos capítulos, e com isso as postagens vão sim atrasar. Eu faço minha parte e posto toda semana, não custa nada vocês me deixarem um review falando o que acharam, né? ;) Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e por favor comentem. Apenas digo que o próximo tem uma cena bastante interessante envolvendo nossa Maldita e o Bobinho dela. Beijos, beijos e até a próxima._

**N/B:** _Esses dois são uma fofura e safadeza sem fim HAHA As provocações são tudo s2 Como Brenda disse, as reviews caíram, coisa que eu simplesmente não entendi ter acontecido logo que as coisas entre eles ficaram mais interessantes. Reviews não são apenas um número pra ficar ali em cima, mas elas servem como um termômetro da fic, a Brenda não vai adivinhar se vocês estão ou não gostando da fic se apenas lerem, e também são o estímulo para se escrever, quanto mais se vê o que as pessoas pensam do seu trabalho, mais vontade tem de se fazer mais. Não pensem que escrever é fácil, leva tempo, inspiração, pesquisa e dedicação, não custa nada deixar uma review que provavelmente não vai levar 30 segundo da vida para fazer (por isso desculpa de que não tem tempo não cola, ainda mais que levam vários minutos lendo). A quantidade de visualizações da fic continua normal, então por que pararam de comentar? Pensem nisso. Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	26. Capítulo 24

**Atrasada de novo, mas cheguei. Feliz ABM-feira (ainda posso chamar assim, né?) Boa leitura e espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro– A Beautiful Mess**

**Edward POV.**

Estacionei minha BMW preta ao lado dos outros carros que já estavam ali e encostei minha cabeça no banco do carro, fechando os olhos e tentando me acalmar antes de sair do pequeno estacionamento em frente a casa dos Swan e entrar de vez na casa. Desde a festa de Halloween, minha relação com Isabella estava se desenvolvendo de uma forma que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Principalmente quando se tratava da relação física. Eu me sentia como um maldito adolescente nos seus 16 anos ao ver um par de peitos pela primeira vez. Era como se toda minha libido e minha energia haviam se multiplicado e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em seu maravilhoso corpo ofegante e suado por baixo do meu. Sexo com Isabella era incrível pra caralho. Sim, eu sou homem e já tenho meus vinte e oito anos, então certamente já transei com diferentes mulheres e várias vezes, entretanto, havia algo na forma como o corpo de Isabella reagia, como sua carne me apertava dentro dela, como ela gemia e fazia aquela expressão de dor e prazer quando atingia um orgasmo, que era completamente inexplicável. Quero dizer… na primeira vez que realmente ficamos juntos logo após a festa, tivemos uma incrível maratona - incluindo vários amassos em várias partes da casa, principalmente em meu chuveiro. Puta merda, o chuveiro... - que me rendeu praticamente umas oito rodadas. Meu tempo de recuperação estava além do que eu podia imaginar e em questão de minutos eu já me via pronto para outra rodada. E assim nós dois seguimos pelo resto da semana.

Abri os olhos, dizendo a mim mesmo que manteria a calma. Essa seria a primeira vez que eu veria Isabella pessoalmente na frente de muitas pessoas desde que desenvolvemos nosso relacionamento para a parte que fazemos sexo e não conseguimos tirar as mãos um do outro. Pessoas essas que não tinham a mínima noção do nosso relacionamento. E se eu a conhecia bem ela não me deixaria em paz e me provocaria em cada minuto possível. Eu ainda tenho memórias vívidas do último jantar na casa da minha irmã, no qual ela praticamente me fez gozar em minhas calças no meio da mesa enquanto me massageava com aqueles pés malditos. Merda. Não é uma boa hora para pensar nessas coisas. Certo. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e tirei a chave da ignição e saí do carro, ativando o alarme em seguida. Fiz meu caminho rápido até a porta principal e fui recebido pela minha irmã.

- Você demorou a subir - ela comentou após me dar um beijo na bochecha. - Achei que ia ficar naquele carro para sempre.

- Desculpa, ligação importante do trabalho - dei de ombros. Eu não podia realmente contar a verdade.

- Sempre o viciado em trabalho - revirou os olhos e me puxou para dentro da casa.

- Eu estou trabalhando nisso - respondi e ela arqueou a sobrancelha por eu usar a palavra _trabalhando_. - Você entendeu.

- É, é… Você está _melhorando_ mesmo - disse frisando a palavra e eu revirei os olhos para ela. Trabalhando, melhorando… mesma coisa. - Tenho notado umas diferenças mesmo, mas não vou pressionar nada por enquanto. Fico feliz que você esteja se desligando um pouco do trabalhando e começando a aproveitar mais a vida!

Se ela ao menos soubesse o que, ou melhor, _quem_ estava me ajudando a me desligar um pouco do trabalho e começar a realmente a aproveitar a vida, tenho certeza que ela não ficaria tão estática e animada assim. Entretanto, preferi não render assunto e apenas assenti para ela com um sorriso torto nos lábios, sabendo que ela adorava quando eu sorria assim. Assim que fomos passando pela cozinha eu já pude escutar as vozes das pessoas conversando animadamente e Carmen começou a me apresentar para seus amigos de trabalho que estavam ali. Alguns deles eu já conhecia de algumas festas que minha irmã dava, já outros eu conhecia simplesmente pelo fato de serem pessoas parcialmente públicas na sociedade de Chicago, ou pessoas realmente mais famosas. Como o caso de Marc McCarty, pai daquele amiguinho de Isabella e também treinador dos Chicago Bears, e sua belíssima esposa Anne McCarty.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente - disse a ele, estendendo a mão formalmente, porém ele soltou uma risada que estranhamente me lembrava do seu filho e então me puxou para um abraço, com alguns tapas fortes nas costas.

- Sem formalidades - riu me soltando e eu assenti.

Conversei com eles alguns minutos e logo avistei Richard e Judith, pais de Alice, ao lado de Charlie que estava perto da churrasqueira e usando um avental ridículo. Sussurrei isso para minha irmã e ela me deu um tapa de leve no braço, dizendo para eu me comportar. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e caminhei até eles. Cumprimentei Judith com um beijo nas costas da mão, fazendo com que ela soltasse uma risadinha e cumprimentei Richard com um aperto firme de mãos.

- Bom vê-lo novamente, Edward - ele disse e eu concordei, me virando para Charlie e o cumprimentando também.

- Edward, que bom que você conseguiu vir - ele disse voltando sua atenção para a churrasqueira e colocando alguns bifes de hambúrguer ali e algumas salsichas também. - Chris já estava falando que você ligaria dando alguma desculpa já que você anda tão sumido ultimamente.

Mais uma vez: se ele ao menos soubesse o motivo de eu estar sumido…

- Me solta, seu idiota - Escutei alguém gritar e olhei em direção a piscina a tempo de Alice sendo jogada na piscina pelo mesmo grandalhão que estava com Isabella jogada sobre os ombros alguns dias atrás.

Então, ali naquela mesma piscina algo me chamou atenção. Dois olhos completamente castanhos olhavam em minha direção ao mesmo tempo em que a dona desses olhos passava a língua discretamente nos lábios superior antes de puxar o interior entres os dentes e mordê-lo lentamente. Puta merda. Respirei fundo, me sentindo incapaz de desgrudar os olhos de Isabella naquela maldita piscina e então ela se apoiou na borda da mesma. Senti minha pulsação parar por alguns segundos quando ela saiu da água usando um biquíni preto que parecia ter sido feito sob medida para seu corpo curvilíneo e delicioso. O tecido abraçava todas as partes certas, deixando seus seios ainda mais atrativos e o leve bronzeado em sua pele ainda mais gostoso. Eu queria passar a mão em todas as partes expostas e cobertas dela... É claro que a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo enquanto ela se colocava se pé tinha todo um diferencial e eu senti como se estivesse vendo a cena em câmera lenta, o que fez tudo ficar mais tentador e me deixar ainda mais louco. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, quero dizer, no final das contas eu ainda era um masoquista idiota e adorava cair em suas provocações. Ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos atrevidos em minha direção e levou a mão até a parte de cima do biquíni, lentamente ajustando-o em seu peito e fazendo com que eu desejasse que fossem minhas mãos ali. Ela repetiu o processo com o outro peito e depois virou de costas para mim, me dando uma visão perfeita da sua bunda, e passou a ponta dos dedos pela barra da calcinha do biquíni na lateral, antes de ajustá-lo em sua bunda e lançar um olhar sobre o ombro e tirar o excesso da água em seu cabelo.

Merda.

Eu havia chegado não havia nem dez minutos e Isabella já havia feito com que eu ficasse completamente duro e desejando possuí-la novamente. Balancei a cabeça suavemente, saindo do meu transe com a risada alta de Judith ao meu lado e decidi que não seria a melhor hora para pensar em Isabella da forma que minha mente desejava. Não que eu fosse conseguir fazer isso, no entanto…

- Essas crianças de hoje em dia - Richard disse maneando a cabeça, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não sei como eles estão na piscina sendo que o sol nem está muito forte - Judith pontuou e levou sua taça de vinho até os lábios. - Tivemos sorte de que apareceu um pouco de sol hoje, acho que a neve deve sair logo…

- Sim, eu acho que até o final da semana que vem Chicago já estará coberta por neve - minha irmã gemeu. Ela não era muito fã de frio. - Ainda bem que na Flórida não está frio assim.

- Flórida? - indaguei desviando os olhos da piscina e arqueando a sobrancelha em sua direção. Charlie me entregou uma lata de cerveja e eu agradeci rapidamente.

- Oh, sim! - respondeu com um sorriso animado. - Charlie e eu temos uma viagem de trabalho para fazer durante a próxima semana, acredito que partiremos na quinta, certo, Charlie?

- Sim, meu bem. Estamos patrocinando um evento na cidade - ele explicou. - Uma campanha contra a violência doméstica, então haverá um evento com palestras e essas coisas para incentivar aquelas que sofrem por isso a denunciar esse tipo horroroso de comportamento e também algumas doações para outras causas relacionadas ao assunto. Além do mais estou pensando em expandir a empresa por lá, vou me encontrar com algumas pessoas e analisar as opções.

Olhei para Charlie e vi que ele tinha um sorriso orgulho nos lábios e dei uns tapinhas em suas costas, apoiando seu trabalho. Sua empresa não fazia só um tipo de trabalho, mas vários. Seu nome estava por trás de muitas marcas e lojas conhecidas, muitas campanhas sociais, causas humanitárias e coisas do gênero. Sem contar com as ações aplicadas no mercado. Charlie Swan era um homem rico e esperto, que sabia muito bem como e onde investir seu dinheiro e seu nome e eu realmente acreditava que ele era a pessoa certa para minha irmã. Logo Chris e Judith estavam falando animadas sobre as praias da Flórida e sobre algumas lojas que minha irmã provavelmente gostaria de ir antes de voltar a Chicago. Revirei os olhos, assim como Richard e Charlie, e lancei um olhar rápido em direção a Isabella, que agora já estava com a pele seca e usando um par minúsculo de shorts por cima da calcinha do biquíni e deitada em uma das cadeiras, enquanto ria e tirava foto com Alice e uma garota loira. De alguma forma ela sentiu meu olhar e virou em minha direção, mordendo os lábios rapidamente e sorrindo sugestivamente.

- Então, Edward - Richard disse, chamando minha atenção. - Muitos projetos no escritório?

- Alguns - concordei e dei um gole na cerveja. - Estamos com um projeto para um shopping novo aqui na área norte mesmo, ainda nada que tenha sido divulgado publicamente. Sem contar isso temos o projeto Volturi em Nova York que está exigindo bastante tempo, mas acho que vamos nos sair bem. Você sabe como essas coisas são…

- Oh e como - riu alto. - Judith e eu estamos querendo fazer uma viagem ainda em novembro para a África. Ela pensa em fazer alguma matéria especial em sua revista, mesmo não sendo realmente o foco, você sabe… Então eu ajudaria com o patrocínio. Há tantas crianças passando fome por lá. É tão triste. Queria poder fazer mais para ajudar.

- Tenho certeza que você já ajuda bastante, meu amigo - Charlie interveio e eu concordei. Só o fato de ele se importar com isso já era o suficiente. - Além do mais eu também eu estou assinando aquele projeto com a Coca-Cola que mandará cestas básicas, roupas e brinquedos para lá graças ao seu apoio.

- Certo, certo - assentiu. - Mudando de assunto… e os planos para o casamento?

- Oh, estamos pensando em algo na primavera - Carmen disse, saindo de sua conversa com Judith. - Sempre foi minha estação do ano favorita e acho que um casamento em um campo ficaria lindo.

- Com certeza! Você já começou a olhar o vestido? - Judith indagou animada.

- Hm… é, sim - respondeu meio desconfortável e eu suspirei baixinho, me lembrando muito bem do que havia acontecido nesse dia. - Mas não sei se farei na mesma estilista ainda. Até dezembro acho que já terei uma escolha mais concreta.

- Fico feliz! Mas você sabe que se precisar de alguma indicação, eu não me importo, certo? Tenho uma lista das melhores de Chicago e também das melhores dos EUA.

Carmen assentiu, sorrindo docemente e logo as duas estavam entretidas em assuntos de casamento. Charlie, Richard e eu ficamos conversando também e não demorou muito para Marc de juntar a nós e sua esposa se juntar com as mulheres que soltavam risadas altas enquanto discutiam sobre modelos de vestido, lua de mel e coisas que eu não precisava saber sobre minha irmã. Emmett também saiu da piscina e veio até onde estávamos, querendo saber se já podia se servir e Charlie revirou os olhos, mandando-o aguardar até que o bacon ficasse pronto.

- Certo, certo - ele disse e voltou para a área da piscina.

Eu tentava não olhar muito para aquela direção, sabendo que minha vontade de pegar Isabella estava cada vez maior e, por algum motivo divino meu celular vibrou no bolso e era uma mensagem de Jasper pedindo que eu desse uma analisada rápida em uma pré-planta de um projeto e fizesse algumas observações também. Sabendo que meu notebook estava no meu escritório, e que eu não poderia fazer isso pelo celular. Perguntei a Charlie então se ele se importaria caso eu fosse até seu escritório e fizesse isso rapidamente.

- Claro que não, Edward - sorriu. - Tome o tempo que precisar, o computador está sem senha.

Agradeci e entrei novamente na casa, passando por alguns convidados e descendo rapidamente até o escritório de Charlie. Não foi surpresa não encontrar ninguém ali e eu logo liguei o computador, fechando os olhos enquanto o mesmo carregava e tentando não pensar na forma como Isabella estava sexy como o inferno naquele pedaço minúsculo de pano que ela ousava chamar de biquíni. Tentei não imaginar como seria sentir sua pele molhada na minha, ou como minha pele se arrepiaria ao escutá-la gemer em meu ouvido quando eu apertasse sua cintura… _Merda, Edward_. Grunhi e respirei fundo.

- Pensando em mim?

Abri os olhos e imediatamente fui presenteado com a visão de Isabella encostada no vão da porta do escritório, ainda usando apenas os shorts e a parte de cima do biquíni. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais seco, mas ainda caía úmido pelos seus ombros. Seus olhos castanhos estavam escuros e eu sabia que ela estava excitada no momento em que ela mordeu os lábios lentamente e caminhou em direção a mesa, contornando-a e parando ao lado da cadeira em que eu estava sentado. Olhei-a tentando avisá-la de que isso não era uma boa ideia, mas então ela apoiou as duas mãos em minhas coxas e empurrou a cadeira para trás, antes de se sentar em meu colo de frente para mim. Segurei um gemido quando ela lentamente se esfregou ali, me deixando ainda mais duro, e ela soltou uma risadinha misturada a um gemido. Seus lábios famintos vieram logo em direção ao meu pescoço, e ela começou a mordiscar minha pele de forma lenta, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava seus quadris para frente e para trás em meu colo. Puta merda. Eu não podia me deixar levar, não podia. Era perigoso.

- Isabella... a casa está cheia de gente - adverti tentando não gemer e ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios para me silenciar. Deus.

- Shh... só me beija vai - murmurou sensualmente antes de colar os lábios nos meus.

Apertei sua cintura com força e, como já previsto, ela gemeu em meus lábios, aumentando a fricção entre nossos corpos e enfiando a língua na minha boca para um beijo mais intenso. Suas mãozinhas vieram para meu cabelo, puxando os fios da parte de trás do meu pescoço.

- Eu preciso analisar um projeto para Jasper - disse ofegante contra seus lábios e ela fez um bico adorável, se afastando levemente de mim.

- E eu preciso de você.

Merda. Ela não podia ficar falando essas coisas para mim. Não quando eu precisava trabalhar e ser o adulto responsável que eu era até ela aparecer em minha vida naquela maldita academia com aquele sorriso provocador.

- Aposto que podemos ser rápidos - provocou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Sabendo que se eu ponderasse por mais alguns minutos eu mudaria de ideia, Isabella tratou logo descer uma de suas mãos entre nossos corpos e habilmente desabotoou minha calça jeans e então desceu o zíper, parando de me beijar por um segundo e sorrindo maliciosa em minha direção quando ela notou o volume completamente evidente por baixo da minha boxer azul, e então eu precisei fechar os olhos com força quando seus dedos rapidamente começaram a me massagear na região e seus lábios vieram para o meu pescoço. Sabendo que provavelmente ela deixaria uma marca ali, puxei seu rosto para o meu novamente e desabotoei seus shorts. Um pequeno sorriso nasceu em seus lábios enquanto ela ainda me beijava e ela se afastou rapidamente para tirá-los juntamente com a calcinha do biquíni. Aproveitei o momento para descer minha calça e minha boxer e gemi quando ela olhou para minha ereção e lambeu os lábios lentamente, para então enrolar sua pequena mão ao meu redor e começar a subi-la e a descê-la ali em uma velocidade torturantemente lenta.

- Isabella - gemi e puxei-a pelo seu pescoço até que nossos lábios estivessem grudados. Grunhi quando senti sua umidade tocando minha ereção e desci meus lábios pelo pescoço dela, sugando levemente para não deixar nenhuma marca ali. - Porra! Você está tão molhada, Isabella! - murmurei contra sua pele de porcelana e ela se esfregou impacientemente em mim, deixando claro o que ela queria… - Merda!

- O que foi? - perguntou surpresa quando eu me afastei dela.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma camisinha aqui.

- Ah, isso - murmurou maliciosa e movimentou seus quadris para frente e para trás algumas vezes, me fazendo ficar ainda mais duro e louco de vontade de me enterrar nela. Por que diabos eu não tinha uma camisinha comigo aqui? - Sorte nossa que eu vim preparada - disse sensualmente mordendo o lóbulo do meu ouvido e se inclinou em direção pedaço de pano jeans que estava jogado no chão.

Suspirei aliviado quando ela tirou uma embalagem de camisinha, mas precisei prender a respiração quando ela abriu o pacote e tratou logo de cobrir meu membro com o látex. Sua mão movimentou ali algumas vezes e eu sabia que já estava prestes a explodir antes mesmo de estar dentro dela, então retirei sua mão dali e segurei firme em sua cintura, posicionando-a ali e a penetrando de uma vez. Seu gemido foi abafado pela minha boca e logo ela estava se movendo rapidamente, me fazendo ir cada vez mais forte e fundo nela, nos levando a loucura. Era um ritmo alucinante e eu sabia que ambos não duraríamos muito mais. Sua respiração já estava completamente ofegante, os lábios inchados, abertos em um formato de "O", suas sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão levemente de dor e então ela começou a gritar meu nome enquanto gozava. Rapidamente cobri sua boca com a minha, antes que alguém a ouvisse gritar e segurei firme na sua cintura, movendo-a ainda mais rápido e logo atingindo meu próprio ápice.

Caralho.

- Isso foi…

- Wow - ela murmurou distribuindo uns beijinhos em meu maxilar. - Nunca pensei que uma rapidinha pudesse ser tão boa.

Soltei uma risada baixa e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Relutantemente ela saiu do meu colo e nós dois resmungamos baixinho com a falta de contato. Retirei a camisinha, dando um nó nela e a coloquei na embalagem aberta, decidindo que a jogaria fora em outro lugar depois. Quero dizer, não sou idiota - e louco - ao ponto de jogar uma camisinha no escritório de Charlie com a enorme possibilidade de ele achá-la. Era nojento guardá-la no bolso, mas pelo menos ela estaria protegida pela embalagem e não haveria chances de ninguém achá-la. Subi minha boxer e abotoei minha calça novamente e vi que Isabella já havia colocado os shorts de volta e agora havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Não tendo me provocado o suficiente ainda, mais uma vez ela levou a mão até a parte de cima do biquíni e ajustou-o em seus maravilhosos peitos, me fazendo grunhir.

- Nos vemos lá em cima - ela ronronou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes de sair correndo para fora do escritório.

Suspirei alto, me encostando na cadeira novamente e fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar. Não mais do que alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou novamente e era mais uma mensagem de Jasper. Revirei os olhos e disse que já estava entrando no programa e olharia o que ele pediu. Enquanto o programa citado carregava, olhei de relance para o relógio e soltei uma risada quando vi que Isabella e eu não gastamos mais do que vinte minutos ali naquela sala. Porra. Balancei a cabeça e comecei a ver a pré-planta que Jasper havia me mandado. Era sobre o projeto do novo shopping e ainda não havia nada muito preparado, apenas um esboço com o que os donos falaram que queriam. Talvez eu mudasse o material das paredes, e trocaria algumas coisas de lugar. Seria um shopping enorme, com capacidade para até 120 lojas, uma estrutura moderna e arejada com uma vista maravilhosa para o lago Michigan, uma vez que a parte traseira seria completamente de vidro, do primeiro ao último andar. Fiz as revisões e observações necessárias, fiz uma cópia e mandei novamente para Jasper. Fechei o programa, desliguei o computador e saí do escritório, sorrindo involuntariamente quando escutei a risada de Isabella.

Ela estava no andar de cima junto com Alice e outra amiga e estavam tirando algumas fotos com o celular de Isabella. Passei por elas e lancei um sorriso torto.

- Garotas - cumprimentei fingindo que ainda não havia visto Isabella antes.

- Oh! Oi, Edward - ela disse sorrindo. - Deixe-me apresentá-lo a minha amiga. Rose, esse é Edward. Edward, essa é minha amiga, Rosalie.

- Um prazer conhecê-la - disse e dei outro sorriso. Ela murmurou um "igualmente", parecendo um pouco perdida e Isabella fez um biquinho. Dei uma risada e me virei para a outra baixinha que eu já conhecia bem. - Alice. Como tem passado?

- Ótima! - exclamou animada. - E você? Diga a Jasper que ele anda muito preguiçoso e precisa voltar a malhar logo.

- Eu vou bem - disse e gargalhei. - E sim, Jasper precisa tirar a bunda gorda do escritório e voltar a malhar um pouco. Pode deixar que eu falarei isso com ele. Aproveitem o dia, meninas.

Antes de me virar definitivamente, lancei um último olhar um pouco mais demorado em direção a Isabella, fazendo com que ela mordesse os lábios e Alice soltasse uma risadinha em nossa direção. Dei um sorriso para o nada e caminhei para fora da casa, me ocupando com uma nova garrafa de cerveja e logo embarguei em uma conversa com Marc e Richard sobre os Chicago Bears e Marc logo nos falou de uma festa que teria no final do ano a qual receberíamos um convite. Não demorou muito e começamos a nos servir com os hambúrgueres e, é claro, algumas garrafas de cervejas. O resto do dia foi bastante tranquilo. O sol não estava muito forte, o que fez com que ninguém entrasse na piscina - eu havia descoberto que Isabella só estava na piscina porque Emmett a havia jogado ali -, conversas amigáveis, muitas risadas e também com Isabella e eu trocando vários olhares quando todos estavam distraídos para prestarem atenção em nós dois. Infelizmente não conseguimos nenhum momento a sós depois daquela pequena aventura no escritório de Charlie, mas ainda assim eu estava feliz, pois já havia conseguido mais do que eu imaginei que conseguiria.

Já estava no final da tarde quando eu resolvi que iria para casa tomar um banho e analisar alguns projetos e então em me despedi de todos rapidamente. Carmen, preocupada pelo fato de eu ter bebido mais cedo, pediu que eu ligasse quando eu chegasse em casa e eu apenas revirei os olhos para ela, mas concordei. Não é como se eu ainda estivesse sob o efeito do álcool ou algo assim; já havia parado de tomar cervejas há pelo menos duas horas e havia me ocupado em beber muita água. De qualquer forma, entrei e meu carro e não muito depois eu já estava em meu apartamento, onde joguei as chaves da porta e do carro em cima da bancada da cozinha e caminhei até o banheiro para tomar um banho e então me focar um pouco no trabalho. Quando comecei a tirar minha roupa, peguei a embalagem da camisinha no bolso e joguei no lixo do banheiro, deixando que um sorriso satisfeito nascesse em meus lábios ao me lembrar da forma como Isabella se movia em meu colo…

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, já estava praticamente na hora do almoço e eu liguei rapidamente para meus pais. Minha mãe, como sempre, reclamou sobre meus sumiços e eu prometi que tentaria ligar mais vezes. Depois de um pequeno drama eu finalizei a ligação e peguei o menu na cozinha, resolvendo que pediria comida grega para o almoço. Ocupei minha mente pelo resto do dia com a revisão final de alguns projetos, incluindo a mansão do Sr e Sra Moore que estava quase pronta. Entregaríamos ela para Joshua e sua mulher até o meio da semana que vem, e o resultado estava realmente de tirar o fôlego e isso porque uma das designers de interiores que trabalhava no escritório ainda nem havia terminado seu maravilhoso trabalho em parceria com a decoradora para escolher a mobília de cada cômodo da casa. Já no final do dia Isabella me mandou uma mensagem querendo saber o que eu estava fazendo e eu me peguei sorrindo feito um idiota pelo pequeno gesto. Sim, Isabella e eu trocávamos mensagens quase o dia inteiro, entretanto, noventa por cento das mensagens se consistiam em conteúdo sexual, provocações e algumas brincadeiras. Então, sempre que ela me mandava algo simples como um "ei, o que ta fazendo?", eu me pegava sorrindo e sentindo algo quente em meu peito.

Eu sabia que as coisas entre Isabella e eu estavam ficando cada vez mais sérias, o que eu não sabia é se ela já estava se dando conta disso também ou não. De qualquer forma, nós dois continuamos a conversar por mensagem por alguns minutos até eu resolver tomar um banho e pegar algo para comer. Antes de ir definitivamente dormir, resolvi arriscar um pouco a minha sorte e liguei para Isabella, que parecia feliz com a ligação e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos até que ela estivesse bocejando. Desejei que ela dormisse bem e finalizei a ligação, me jogando na cama também, sabendo que eu precisaria descansar bastante antes da primeira semana oficial de novembro começar no escritório. Os dois primeiros dias foram puxados e eu mal tive tempo de malhar como queria. Jasper deu de ombros como se isso não fosse grande coisa e eu sabia que era porque ele estava meio que evitando Alice. Sabia que mesmo apoiando minha relação com Isabella, Jasper tinha certo medo devido a idade de Alice. Principalmente pelo fato de ela ser uma boa garota e ele não estar acostumado com relações sérias demais. Porém eu sabia que ele havia ficado levemente incomodado quando Alice mencionou sobre estar saindo com um garoto uns dois anos mais velho que ela chamado Aidan.

Já na quarta feira, eu resolvi que, como provavelmente não teria tempo para malhar mais tarde, eu iria sair para dar uma corrida perto do lago, então acordei mais cedo e me preparei. Algumas horas depois eu já me sentia bem mais disposto para começar meu dia e mandei uma mensagem para Isabella desejando um bom dia na escola a ela. Enquanto esperava pela resposta, mexi em alguns projetos e dei uma checada em minha agenda, vendo que tinha alguns clientes que tinham marcado para essa semana, mas que não teria meu horário de almoço muito compromissado. Talvez eu pudesse marcar algo com Isabella, já que eu quase não havia visto ela desde o sábado em sua casa e-

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos com meu telefone tocando e sorri quando vi que era Chris.

- Bom dia, irmãzinha querida, ao que devo a honra da sua ligação? - provoquei.

- Estou ligando para avisar que você vai almoçar comigo hoje! - comemorou e eu suspirei sabendo que meus planos de almoçar com Isabella teriam de ser deixado para outro dia.

- Certo, certo. Onde você deseja ir?

Terminei de combinar os detalhes com minha irmã pelo telefone e finalizei a ligação com a promessa de que nos encontraríamos mais tarde. Ela parecia animada sobre alguma coisa e eu sabia que provavelmente seria sobre seu jantar de aniversário que aconteceria em sua cobertura na próxima sexta feira. O resto da manhã passou de forma rápida e quando eu menos percebi já estava indo em direção ao Acadia, o restaurante que Carmen havia escolhido. O almoço foi tranquilo, conversamos animadamente, tomando uma taça de vinho e eu me senti bastante relaxado. Não havia notado o quão eu sentia falta desses momentos com a minha irmã. Mesmo com toda minha paixão pelo trabalho, nós sempre arrumávamos tempo para termos esses encontros pelo menos uma vez na semana, onde conversaríamos e daríamos risadas, entretanto, ultimamente todo meu tempo livre estava sendo gasto com Isabella. Não que eu me importasse, é claro.

- Vamos lá, Chris - implorei pela milésima vez. Ela ainda estava se recusando a contar a tal surpresa que tinha para mim.

- Sem essa, irmãozinho - maneou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas acho que você vai gostar, pelo menos eu espero que sim.

Revirei os olhos e decidi que não iria insistir muito. Minha curiosidade poderia esperar mais dois dias para ser saciada. Carmen então, para mudar de assunto, me contou que a minha tática parecia estar dando certo. Depois que ela havia se afastado um pouco e deixado Isabella ter seu próprio espaço, as coisas entre as duas pareciam estar bem mais calmas. Eu sabia que as duas estavam longe de serem amigas, pelo menos pela parte da minha Maldita, mas já era um avanço e eu esperava que isso progredisse cada vez mais. Se isso que Isabella e eu temos realmente progredir para um próximo nível, eu sabia que não poderíamos esconder por muito tempo mais. Deixei o restaurante com esses pensamentos em minha cabeça e segui de volta para o escritório, sabendo que tinha apenas mais dez minutos antes da próxima reunião.

Assim como previsto, o resto do dia foi bastante corrido e eu tive apenas uns três minutos para trocar algumas mensagens com Isabella e deixá-la saber que eu não poderia ir a academia naquele dia, pois tinha uma reunião com Jasper sobre o projeto Volturi. Ela fez manha comigo, mas infelizmente eu não podia deixar meus compromissos de lado. Prometi que compensaria depois e ela ficou satisfeita, mas ainda podia praticamente vê-la fazendo aquele biquinho maldito enquanto digitava a resposta.

Os próximos dois dias seguiram da mesma forma, porém na sexta feira eu consegui sair mais cedo do escritório e passei em uma floricultura da cidade e comprei um buquê bastante elegante para a minha irmã, sabendo que ela era apaixonada por lírios. Quando cheguei em meu apartamento, deixei as flores em cima da mesa juntamente com o envelope que continha o presente para Chris e fui tomar um banho e me arrumar. Eu estava ansioso e curioso sobre o que o jantar iria me trazer. Ansioso, pois veria Isabella depois de quase uma semana, mesmo que não fôssemos fazer muita coisa além de alguns olhares e talvez um beijo escondido aqui e ali. E curioso para saber o que minha irmã havia aprontado. Pensei que talvez ela tivesse conseguido fazer nossos pais virem para Chicago, mas sabia que era uma possibilidade bastante remota. Vesti uma roupa mais social, mas sem ser formal demais e passei um perfume que Isabella havia comentado sobre gostar do cheiro e saí de casa indo em direção ao apartamento de Carmen.

Já tendo minha entrada liberada, eu subi direto para o elevador e quando cheguei até o apartamento, dei a ela um abraço apertado, entregando-lhe o buquê e o envelope com um cartão presente de uma das lojas favoritas dela em todo o mundo.

- Você é o melhor irmão do mundo! - exclamou me dando mais um abraço e me puxando para dentro do apartamento.

- É, é… você só está interessada na minha facilidade em gastar pequenas fortunas te dando presentes - provoquei e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não negou. Maneei a cabeça para ela e ela disse que iria guardar o buquê. Vi que algumas pessoas já estavam por ali cumprimentei algumas com um aceno de cabeça, aproveitando para procurar Isabella no meio delas. Infelizmente ela ainda não havia chegado e eu me peguei suspirando. Carmen voltou logo para onde eu estava e eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ela.

- Então…?

- Não é para ficar chateado comigo - ela alertou e eu revirei os olhos. - Mas eu conv-

- Ora, ora se não é o arquiteto mais gostoso de Chicago! - Uma voz bastante conhecida interrompeu o que minha irmã dizia e eu me virei para dar de cara com uma loira que eu conhecia bem. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo cabelo loiro-morango, olhos claros e que poderiam te matar se você deixasse, um corpo magro, alto, porém curvilíneo e um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

- Tanya Denali - disse sem realmente acreditar e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior, quando ela não esperou por mais nada e se jogou em meus braços me abraçando apertado.

Abracei-a de volta um pouco desconfortável com a súbita demonstração de afeto na frente de tanta gente e ainda mais partindo dela. Escutei então a uma voz conhecida vindo da entrada do apartamento e imediatamente olhei em direção a mesma, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos em chamas me olhando de uma forma nada feliz e com os lábios travados de raiva.

_Merda._

* * *

**N/A: **_Ops olha só quem reapareceu e ao que parece em uma hora nada apropriada. Carmen acaba de perder 100 pontos com a Bellinha depois disso aí. Hahahaha. Edward agora está ferrado. O que será que nossa Maldita vai fazer, uh? Falando nisso, o quão bonitinho é o Edward chamando ela de "minha Maldita"? Falta de reviews me deixa desanimada e ajuda a inspiração ir para o saco, então já sabem... Espero conseguir mandar preview essa semana, vamos torcer. Não deixem de comentar! Beijos, beijos e espero conseguir voltar logo. :3_

**N/B: **_Merda, Edward está frito HAHAHA Ai Carmen, pare de querer juntar seu irmão com a Tanya, faz o favor né. Mas voltando um pouco no capítulo, o que foi o perigo deles no escritório do Charlie? Pobre Charlie, nem imagina o que aconteceu na sua amada sala HAHAHA Agora quero ver a reação da Bella com a Tanya atirada nos braços de Edward, pelo o que conhecemos dessa Maldita, ela não vai deixar isso passar em branco. Bem gente, tanto eu como a Brenda falamos das reviews terem caído, e elas continuam do mesmo jeito, não é como se vocês não estivessem lendo, porque estão, só não entendi a repentina falta de interesse em comentar. Enfim, a fic ainda tem muitas emoções pela frente e eu sei que vocês desejam tê-las o mais rápido possível, e sei também que vão adorar o que tem no futuro. Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
